


conversations among the ruins

by eloha



Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Feels, Aristocracy, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Corsetry, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Flirting, In Public, Large Cock, Law is remodeling a home for Doffy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Worship, heavily inspired by me watching hgtv, home is used very loosely, improper use of ties, like lets attempt to strike a match on wet concrete, the slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 173,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: There was something inexplicably beautiful about the structure of a home, watching one be built, the sequence of foundation slipping against red brick until it molds ahouse. The walls, counters, ceilings and voids. It’s a paradigm much like the human body.The beating of a heart, the soles of one's foot, a laugh.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro/Killer
Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914580
Comments: 356
Kudos: 299





	1. sculptor

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so this is going to be completely self indulgent. I have for some reason been obsessively watching the hgtv channel, and this is going to be my outlet. I have no idea how long this will be tbh, but I've planned quite a lot so far. I'll be updating tags as I go along, and uhh...I did do a little research on the tasks of remodeling a home but I am Nowhere near being an expert in Any of those fields, so please keep that in mind. I'm going to try and make this as realistic as possible, and I would love for your feedback along the way. Also sorry for any typos. I am, unfortunately, my own beta and I am horrendous at spotting flaws.
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy the start of my new baby <3

Law loves his job, he truly does. 

There was something inexplicably beautiful about the structure of a home, watching one be built, the sequence of foundation slipping against red brick until it molds a _house_. There was a subtle difference to it, and when Law was younger, it was something that always attracted him to such spaces. The walls, counters, ceilings and voids. It’s a paradigm much like the human body. The beating of a heart, the soles of one's foot, a laugh. 

You could find an abundance out here; Victorian, Mediterranean, modern and contemporary. There are thousands of styles that you could flip over and turn in your head, add onto, dismantle if you so pleased. There’s an art to it that hands of different kinds put together to make the perfect living space for another. It makes Law feel an uncanny joy when he witnesses a homeowner's face light up when the project is done, knowing they will spend years of their life there. 

But right now, he’s reconsidering his line of work. 

“You’re shitting me.” Law deadpans, staring directly at Garp who is doing everything in his power to _not_ look into grey unamused eyes. 

“Afraid I’m not,” he grunts, still staring off into the direction of an outside window whose view is currently blocked by a newly constructed building. 

Law hated the company who took that view away, and on many occasions, he has voiced that loud and clear. Now was not the moment for such trivial things. 

“How has that damn hellhole _not_ gone under yet. I forgot we even had the property listed, isn’t it like a century old.” 

“Maybe about two.” 

“You’re proving my point. I’m not taking it.” 

Garp shakes his head, finally turning to look at Law, “this person _specifically_ asked for you and your team.” 

“I don’t care if _god_ asked me to rebuild that monstrosity, I’m not doing it.” Law seethes through his teeth, and for good reason. 

The house was- to put very simply- a fucking dump. It’s miserable and hideously old, and not even the _vintage_ old. Its roof is noticeably caved in, that much is obvious even through the fucking _black and white_ photo. They couldn’t be bothered to take an updated picture. The French style chateau was an hour's drive, way out in the countryside where the neighbors try to live as far away from each other as possible. Law looks at the pictures littering Garp’s desk with thinly veiled disgust. 

The looming gate can’t hide all the weeds and shrubs, and tall, tall grass fields. He’s pretty sure one could get lost with only a step inside. Zoro would need to be guarded at all costs. Luffy would attempt to hang from that rotunda dome. Kid would agree with Law, he always does. Ace is sure to rip him a new one. 

The place is a lost cause and Law’s going to smite the person who ever thought this home could be saved. 

“I know you don’t want to do it,” Garp sighs, and oh no, here comes the sulking, “but they _need you_. This is your brand.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“It’s a luxury house. Two acres of land, an abundance of rooms-” 

“And _each_ and _every_ one is going to have to be renovated, you’re not selling me.” 

“It has limestone.” 

“You know red brick is my favorite.” 

“Look at the double staircase. On the _outside_ , I might add.” Garp quips. 

“That’s the only salvageable thing.” 

“Did I mention it’s a château?” 

Law presses an inked-up finger onto one of the papers hidden in that file that should be burned, “yes. It says it right here.” 

Garp leans back in his chair, a conspiratory smile cracking his mouth wide, lacing his fingers together. 

“You know the man who bought this, his family owns multiple wineries across the globe.” 

Law’s ears suddenly perk up at that, sitting straighter in his chair. 

“Is that so?” 

Garp nods his head, drumming tanned fingers along his knuckles, “I’m sure if you take the job you might even be given perks. That doesn’t sound too bad, fixin’ up the place and getting something out of it.” 

The raven narrows his eyes at the space behind Garp, lips pursed. He’s mad that’s all it takes for him to reconsider the offer, but he still stands strongly on the opposing end. There’re too many risk factors. In the pictures the interior is still in, mostly, pristine condition, but who knows how long ago it was taken. 

That’s years of built up dust, lord forbid if there’s termites, animals scurrying around, and Law is almost one hundred percent positive it’s haunted. Not to mention how harsh that countryside is. Snow mantles over in thick layers from November to April, so not only are the renovations going to be astounding, but the person living there might instantly regret it because of the conditions. 

He will admit they chose the right time to look into it. The amount of time it will take to flip the home will no doubt be finished by the time November comes around. And they’re in June. That’s hours of lost sleep, not that Law can complain about that, along with months of mulling over decisions. And there’s no telling how picky the homeowner is. Law knows this is a bad deal, even if the prospect of free wine does sound extremely appealing. 

Law smacks his lips, huffing a little bit, “what’s the profit?” 

“Sixty even.” 

Law’s eyes widen, “each?” 

“Straight across.” Garp lilts. 

“That’s a lot.” Even for Law. He’s not one to brag, he knows he’s spectacular at what he does, and he has the money to show for it. But sixty _thousand_ for each hand on his team. The amount seems extreme. The work will be worth it, but still... 

“The, possible, owner is _very_ generous.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure they are.” Law scoffs, “and you said _possible_. I want this to be _purchased_ before I, or anyone on my team, steps foot in that rat’s nest.” 

“I’m afraid that’s unfortunate for you then.” Garp runs a hand down his face like _this_ is the one thing that’s going to ruin the entire plan to get Law to say yes, “the owner wants to meet you first.” 

“Okay?” 

That’s not new, of course the owner wants to meet him, he’s the foundation for this entire project. If anything needs to be done it gets sent to him. Aside from the homeowner, Law makes the demands for every inch of square space, so it’s not odd that whoever it is wants to meet before they get started. 

“There.” Garp mutters, glancing away from Law. 

“There, _where_?” Law asks incredulously, sensing his impending doom. 

“He wants to walk the property before it’s bought, and you being the field manager, is going to have to be there also.” Every word is rushed without Garp even looking at Law and he’s pretty sure if the older man was, he would have been turned to stone at the icy look. 

“That’s out of the question.” 

“But you _need_ to.” Garp fucking _whines_ , looks at Law with those goddamn puppy dog eyes that remind him too much of Luffy’s. He has no idea why he’s stayed at this damn company for so long. 

“I don’t _need_ to, you want me to. Is the owner bribing you? What are you getting out of this?” 

“I’m offended you think I could be bought.” 

“You _can_. Remember the Russian widow who purchased that villa, and she-” 

“That’s not the point!” Garp spits, that stoic exterior finally showing a crack, “Law you know I’m not going to order you to take the job, and I could easily give the owner recommendations for another firm who specializes in this type of remodeling, but this is where you shine. _This_ is the type of plan you and your team excel in, and if he’s willing to ask for you personally, then that means he does too. So, please? Will you do it?” 

Oh, he laid it on _thick_. The old geezer _knows_ Law turns putty at only the mere mention of praise. 

“I’m confident the man is going to buy the place, no matter if it’s on the cusp of death. He’s boasted a _very_ generous offer for it. More than the asking price.” Garp adds, as if that makes any difference to him. 

Law sighs loudly, dragging the sound out until it’s a groan and it’s unbearable. He wishes he could go until he doesn’t have any sound left to make, until he shrivels up on this alabaster floor and Garp has no choice but to call other companies. But he is a grown man, a _successful_ man, and there’s wine involved. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Garp claps his calloused palms together loud enough that Law jumps in his chair, already sweeping the offending documents back in the file to stuff it in Law’s direction. 

“And if I don’t get any wine out of this, I’m going to gouge out your eyes.” Law plucks the file with deft fingers. 

“I’m such a stickler for your punishments.” Garp replies, face lighting up. Law just got played. 

“I expect a bottle on my desk by the end of this week.” 

“I’ve already ordered it.” 

Law smacks his teeth, turning on his heels, “the _most_ expensive.” 

“Only the finest Junmai for you, darlin’.” 

Law hates him. 

Garp stops him with his name as soon as his hand is sealed around the doorknob, and he turns with a raised eyebrow. 

“What is it?” 

“He wants to meet today, at,” Garp checks his watch casually as if Law isn’t plotting on how to disintegrate from the earth right now, “3 on the dot.” 

Law checks his phone, utterly disappointed, “that means I have to leave right now.” 

“I’ve already got the car loaded with gas.” 

Law hates his job.

· · · · 

The drive is, as expected, treacherous. Not only was it the middle of the day, but it’s the middle of the day in _June_. Even through the expensive windowpanes the sun is searing the leather interior. The air blasting in his face makes up for it, so does the orchestra of strings currently strumming through the speakers.

Law is convinced the owner has a sadistic streak. It’s hot and far, and Law is not even dressed for the occasion. He’s in his usual slacks and his shirt sleeves are rolled up, the image of a relaxing Thursday gone in only the blink of an eye. And the traffic. The traffic went on to no end until he got to the backroads that hold no signal at all. Law could be thrown off the road and chopped up into little pieces and not a soul would know. 

So, when Law does finally make it there, to already see a sleek red ‘67 convertible with legs hanging over the edge, he’s unimpressed. He's jealous. Suddenly his mind is rewinding back to the time he found a car magazine in his uncles' garage that had the same image in front of him plastered on the cover. Law would die for that car. In only a split-second Law hates everything about the person he’s soon to be working for. And he’s blocking the gate. 

With a little screech to let off some steam, Law flings the car door open, slamming it shut. Those legs twitch at the sound, straightening and pulling in, and Law doesn’t bother glancing over when he unlocks the gate. It’s fucking massive and rusted, but the elegant designs of metal swirling around the top make up for it. The grating it makes across gravel quickly takes that admiration away. 

Law turns around, already sweating, ready to talk to his client now that that’s out of the way, but a wall blocks his path. A slab of silken muscles and a shirt spread wide open for all the world to see, expensive threads molding his arms. Saffron pants hang low on those hips, showing off the prominent V that’s dipped between his abs. He almost assumes he’s sweating, but the man is shaped in the form of a god and he’s sculpted like one. He’s _glowing_. 

Law raises his gaze, higher and higher, and damn this man is tall. 

Holy mother of Hera, Law is in heaven. He could spit tongues right now. 

Law is not a prude, far from one actually. Law is a lover of sex, and not just any sex, but dirty raunchy ‘look-me-in-my-eyes-and-spit-in-my-mouth' type of sex, and this man looks like he was built for that one specific purpose. 

The sheer size of him towers over Law and the shade feels exquisite. His reflection is gazing back at him in orange reflective glasses, and the man’s sinister smile reminds him of Éloa leaving heaven to spend her days with Lucifer in hell. The man is a red apple in the garden of Eden, and Law is Eve. He is sin incarnate and Law is fucking _craving_. 

“You must be Trafalgar Law.” The man drawls, grin turning nearly predatory. 

Law’s knees threaten to give out on him at the rasp. A guttural voice, deep enough that Law already feels him balls deep inside of him. In the reflection he sees his eyes lid and cheeks turn pink, and he glances away to a tree that looks the same as another. 

“You would be correct.” God he’s breathless, if he’s asked, he’ll blame it on the heat. 

“I’ve heard _wonders_ about you,” the man purrs, he steps back, and Law stops himself from following like a lost puppy. 

“That so?” He asks to the man’s back. 

He’s currently stepping _over_ the door of his car instead of opening it. Law never paid attention before, but now that he sees it, the picture is comical. How huge the man is, swallowing up that tiny little car. A leg clad in loose yellow pants spreads wide over the cream interior, hand curling around the wheel- Law wishes it were his throat. 

“Why don’t we get this over with, it’s hotter than hell.” 

_Or maybe that’s just you._

Law nods dumbly, moving to his car and he’s stopped by that meticulous voice, a big hand patting the leather next to him. 

“No need to drive on in there while I’m already here. I’m sure it’s going to be meddlesome.” 

And he’s right, plus it gives him an excuse to pretend he might one day find and own that same car. Law rushes to turn off his vehicle, sliding the keys in his pocket, and when he turns the door to his side is already open. Law can’t deny, he feels like a kid in a candy store sliding on the material. He’s used to the finer things in life, but there’s something different about being in a car you hope to someday own. Law tries not to let out a moan at how he melts into the seat, instead keeping his eye on the road in front of them. 

“So, what interests you about this place?” Law asks conversationally, a sliver of professionalism sneaking through the lust. 

“Curiosity.” 

The word spills in the atmosphere around them just as the car is turning into the gated property. There is an abundance of trees, overgrown branches and grass, flowers sweeping across the vast field when the wind blows. The driveway is only visible because of rows of white peeking through the weeds and shrubs. A bird rustles its way out of a tree when the car drives past it. Law attempts to hide his disgust. 

The place is just as awful as he knew it was. A little potential, just as sliver. 

“I’m told that you excel in remodeling luxury homes.” 

“I wouldn’t say that exactly.” 

This will surely be the place to test that. 

Everything is worse than it was in the pictures, horrible, much more fucking horrendous than Law could ever dream of. Simple curiosity shouldn’t be enough incentive to buy the place, but the man clearly has a mission because he presses on the gas a little bit harder. Law’s stomach sinks into his ass when something rustles in the field, his fingers curl in leather seats and the man is fucking laughing at him. 

“I apologize for not introducing myself,” the blonde says, light at the ending of a tunnel where the grass recedes, “I’m Donquixote Doflamingo.” 

Each syllable of the name rolls off his tongue so smoothly, Law doesn’t even think to admonish him for his bad manners, and when he swerves recklessly around the circular path. Those big hands move easily to switch the gear, turn the car off, and all Law can hear is his ragged breathing. 

The name sounds vaguely familiar, but then Law remembers what Garp said about his family owning wineries. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you,” Law breathes, “let’s get this over with.” 

Law doesn’t bother to hide his disdain as he leaves the luxury of the car to step on cracked pavement. His eyes immediately hone in on a shattered window at the second level, spider webs obstructing all of the views. As if to add onto the effect of a house that’s haunted, there are crows lined up on the roof, glaring down at the unwanted visitors. 

“Charming place,” Law mutters, startling slightly when Doflamingo laughs right next to him. For a man of his size, it’s amazing he didn’t hear him move. 

“It sounds as if you don’t like my new home.” Doflamingo muses. 

“A home signals a place of residence or refuge, this has neither.” 

The blonde’s smile damn near splits his face, pressing a hand to the base of Law’s spine. 

“I’m going to like you.” 

Law doesn’t want to be liked; he wants to be _fucked_. Usually he doesn’t make it a habit to fraternize with a person that’s hired him for business, but he would make every exception for this man. He lets himself be pushed up one of the staircases, reaching for the house key in his pocket. 

“That’s not necessary.” 

Law is unimpressed. 

“Although it wouldn’t be considered breaking and entering since you’ll be owning the place, I don’t find it amusing you’re willing to add more work onto _this_ estate.” 

Doflamingo hums, using his free hand to sweep in the air towards the direction of the door, “it’s already broken.” 

Law clamps his mouth shut, ignoring the smile on the bigger man’s face by looking to see that the door is, indeed, unhinged. Joy. 

“Seems you have your work cut out for you doll.” Doflamingo sounds delighted. 

“I’m sure I’ll have aged beyond my years once I’m through with this project.” Law gripes, taking the last step. He’s proud of his observation before, the staircase really is the only salvageable part so far. 

“I’ll enjoy watching you work to the bone.” 

It’s not flirting, per se, but the sadistic undertone gives Law quite a thrill. 

Doflamingo, to Law’s horror, frees him of his touch, pointed shoe coming up to kick the door open. Law is one breath away from saying something about the handling of vintaged property, but it dies when a (thankfully empty) bird's nest smacks to the ground. 

“This place is a wreck.” Doflamingo seems satisfied by that, stuffing his hands into his pockets to move forward. 

Law agrees, but he’s not going to say that out loud. 

When they step into the house, Law is pleasantly surprised to see that it’s intact. Aside from the obvious wear and tear of years going unused, it’s still put together impeccably. The double staircase matches the one that was outside, a spacious entry. 

Law looks up, the chandelier can still be used, but that roof is one rain shower away from shattering. Off to his left there’s an open room that could be used as the study, to the right a living area since it appears slightly bigger. Law nods his head in approval, a picture already mapping out in his mind. 

“So, what are we looking at doll?” 

Law doesn’t even give a thought to the nickname, his mind automatically going back to the information in the file. Even if he would have declined the offer, he would still remember every detail just because it’s engraved in his nature to do so. 

“A limestone chateau, built in 1894,” _which shows_ , “it was rebuilt 2 decades after construction because of a fire that broke out. The residence at that time had an eager child who found the arts of pyromania intriguing.” 

Law could have left that last part out, but Doflamingo seems like a man who would find that thrilling. His grin in return proves that feat. 

“I’m sure you know already, but it has twenty-five thousand and seven hundred square feet of living space, set on two acres. Seven bedrooms, five baths- two of which are half bathrooms. In the back there is, supposedly, a maze-like garden.” 

“Can you think up a rough estimate of when you should be finished?” Doflamingo asks, eyes settled on worn out wood. That doesn’t look like a good sign. 

“Hm, I’d give it a good four months. Five for our design consultant. We’ll have to go back to the office and settle on the details of how you want it. It’s a good thing we came so that you could see it for yourself and get an idea.” 

Doflamingo nods, “this is all I need to see.” 

“You don’t want to look around? For its age it looks to be in excellent condition.” Compared to what Law assumed. 

“I’ll leave the dirty work to you doll.” 

_This fucking bastard_. 

Law bites his lip in order to not lash out. He drove an _hour_ , just for a nearly 15 minute- barely even there- walk through. The most eye-catching part was being glared at by crows. 

“Let’s get back to the office to discuss details, shall we?” Doflamingo croons.

· · · · 

The drive back is exceptionally exciting, mainly for the purpose of Doflamingo whipping about through traffic. Law’s fingers curled over his own steering wheel as he watched that cunning smile and blonde hair flitter away, down the highway so quickly he was gone before Law could even blink his eyes.

The time alone gave him time to think about Doflamingo and that godawful house. He doesn’t appear to be a playboy, so that knocks a whorehouse out of business. He wonders if he’ll use the chateau as a working place, turning the backyard into a vineyard. Law wouldn’t mind setting the plans for that. 

Kid is going to be the easiest person to convince, the symmetrical layout of the house fits his standards to a T. Luffy is going to be the hardest to maintain, maybe even Zoro. The house is too delicate for them. Law fears that even if they breathe on it the entire place will come down. Mihawk is going to be fucking thrilled to decorate, and if he’s happy, then Shanks is happy. He’s going to have to call Sabo and give him a heads up on an inspection, but that can wait for now. So can Ace. 

_Sphinx_ comes into view soon enough, what with Law caught up in his thoughts the entire drive. The building barely even reaches the middle of the newly placed one, but its name still sticks out nonetheless because of its infamous here in Dressrosa. 

Before Law, Garp and Rayleigh put the name on a map. Turning a dingy little two-bedroom house into a three story, fully lavished, building. Garp took up the office work, and Rayleigh... actually, nobody knows where he is, aside from Garp maybe. He only makes his appearance if they’re in dire need of help. Which is rare. 

That beauty of a car is parked right next to the space that has Law’s name written on it, and it’s empty. Which means Doflamingo is already inside. With a sigh Law shuts the car off, hoping he’s not looking around his office space, and makes his way into the building. 

“Where’d you run off to?” Kid immediately cracks as soon as the glass door closes. 

“Don’t you have things to do?” Law ignores his leering face and the sound his boots make grating across the marbled floor. He’s sure to put a dent in it with the amount of muscles woven into that body. 

“Like you?” Kid drawls, thumbing the button to the elevator. 

Law has, fortunately, always been the victim of Kid’s blatant flirting. While he would never sleep with him (unfortunately, because of work and all), he doesn’t mind feeding into him one bit. Law likes to think a small amount of coquettishness is healthy in this line of work, one never knows when an 18th century chateau is going to work its way into your fucking life. And a certain redhead is the perfect picture of muscles and brawn holding it together. 

“Smooth, how long did it take you to think of that one.” Law sidles into the elevator, skin tacky with dried up sweat. He feels disgusting, probably smells it too, but the scent of old houses and matted soil is already imbedded into both men’s senses. Still, he needs a shower. 

“Garp told me bout that little piece in Sabaody.” Kid says instead, and Law knocks his head back on the elevator wall just as it dings, signaling their arrival to the second floor. 

“A _little piece_ he called it?” Law frowns, that old bastard. 

“That he did, we takin’ it?” Kid sounds just as eager as Law hoped he would. He needs to have that much enthusiasm for them both because Law sure as shit wasn’t. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

The outline of a huge silhouette is shown at Law’s window which is luckily not obstructed by that offending hunk of metal near Garp’s. 

“You gotta date?” Kid asks, hairless eyebrows raising when Law looks towards him. 

“ _That_ is our client Eustass-ya.” Law urges him forward with a tilt of his head, as much as he would enjoy being alone with the blonde, it’ll also help having Kid in there with them. Mihawk is a much more fitting choice, but he has to work with what he’s got. 

Kid mutters something about a _huge bastard_ , as if he has any room to talk, just as soon as Law is swinging the door open to his office. Doflamingo turns on his heel and greets Law with a huge smile as if they weren’t with each other not even an hour and a half ago. 

“I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait.” Doflamingo says as a greeting. 

Law gets the idea that he’s not a man left waiting often. His mere presence commands the room, like he should be sitting in the chair behind his desk in place of Law. 

“I didn’t ask you to speed off without me,” Law quips, “this is our architect Eustass Kid, Kid this is Donquixote Doflamingo.” 

“ _Donquixote_?” Kid’s voice raises a touch higher than what Law is used to and he flicks a gaze over his shoulder, just in time to see those crimson eyes widening. 

“The one and only.” Doflamingo responds proudly. 

Law is going to have to ask what that reaction is about, but for now he takes his seat, gesturing to the two in front of him for his other guests. When both men are seated Law takes out his notebook, flipping through pages brimming with words until he gets to a clean one. 

“Usually I would have one of the designers here while we talk about this but seeing as they are both out of the office at this moment, Kid will do.” Law starts, crossing his leg, he decides to go for the most important part, “now, what’s the budget?” 

He’s never really realized how massive Kid was until seated next to Doflamingo. Both men fill up the entire space of his office with only their auras, sitting in Law’s cute little curved chairs like it’s a damn throne. He’s starting to think the heat is getting to him because fuck they look incredible next to each other. The sun and it’s rays. Law needs to get laid, clearly. He needs a fucking drink. 

Doflamingo waves a dismissive hand in the air, “so long as you fix the place up, you’re free to use any expense you need.” 

Law was never one to find flaunting wealth attractive, but it looks stunning on Doflamingo. Here is a man who’s purchasing a rundown luxurious house and not even blinking an eye at the price, let alone the amount he’s no doubt going to have to spend to get it fixed up. It’s like pure gold has melded into the form of a man and that man is sitting right in the chair of Law’s office. 

“My team and I are going to have to go back to the house and scale it out, but for the most part it doesn’t look like a lot of work as I previously thought. The gate will have to be first on the list, as well as the door, cleaning up the yard. We’ll have to call Ace to prepare him for that, maybe ask him to bring Deuce along.” 

“I’ll get on that.” Kid replies. 

_Thank goodness_. 

Law nods, looking towards Doflamingo who hasn’t taken his eyes off him since he stepped foot in the room, “are there any specifications you have on the gate? Or are we free to do as we please?” 

“Oh, you’re free to do whatever you want doll.” Doflamingo says the words from the pits of his stomach, low and smooth like rolling mountains, and Law could cum just by hearing the man speak. This must be what insanity feels like. 

Kid raises a questioning look in Law’s direction like he can sense his growing lust, and he ignores both men to write in the journal on his lap. 

“The driveway is a lost cause also. I was thinking a look of pure white; it would look aesthetically pleasing with the limestone. But we’ll have to work on the roof before anything, do we know when Robin will be back in town?” 

Kid rolls his eyes up in thought, tapping a finger on his thigh. Law traces the movement for a second, enough time it takes for Kid to look back at him. 

“I think she said the beginning of July.” 

Law mulls it over in his mind. Enough time to get the roof finished, maybe even start on the floors in the home. They could always come back to that, what with all the other work the house entails. 

“Let’s have her on the job.” 

Kid makes a noise of surprise, “what’re you thinkin’ of using her for?” 

“A mural on the ceiling would be nice. There's a rotunda dome at the entrance, so it’s the perfect space for it. Tell me Doflamingo, are you a lover of the arts?” 

“That I am.” 

“Which style would you prefer? Our muralist is quite skilled, she has a varying range of styles. I’m sure she can paint whatever you have in mind.” 

Doflamingo hums in thought, sliding a dainty finger across the bottom of his lip. It looks tempting, a tempting little offer, but Kid is staring at him again. Law tries his very best to look professional, and not at all like he wants both men to spread him out on his desk and use him how they see fit. 

“The creation of Adam doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Law balks. 

That just _won’t_ do. He rarely tries to talk homeowners out of their thoughts, but the idea is so overused that Law can’t help himself. 

“You mean the one Michaelangelo himself wanted nothing to do with?” 

“That was just speculation.” 

“What- no, it was _not_ -” 

“Aren’t you supposed to do what I tell you to?” Doflamingo’s voice gets dangerously low. 

Law likes to think that’s how it would sound before he bends him over and spanks his ass raw, but this is very important, Law can’t think about such things right now. 

“I would do anything for the sake of your house, but that’s so very cliché of you. I would never expect such an idea coming from a man of your stature.” 

Kid looks at Law like he can’t believe he’s talking to Doflamingo so casually. Hell, it surprises him also, but he’s not going to simply beat around the bush. He might as well make himself acquainted now; they’ll only be spending every single day together until this project is done. 

Doflamingo’s laugh is boisterous, mouthwatering, his Adam's apple bobbing with each intake of air. Law could have got lost in it, drown himself in it. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Doflamingo sighs, lips still curled up, “tell me doll, what would you choose?” 

“A Monet piece would be very fitting, since it’s a French styled home. What about his water lilies?” 

“Too placid.” 

“Hm, you may be right. How about something Greek then?” Law wonders aloud. 

“I’m thinking Dutch,” Doflamingo supplies. 

“Oh? That’s a nice surprise. Are you looking for a self-portrait?” Law’s bad attempt at hiding his sarcasm fails when Doflamingo’s lips twitch in amusement. 

“Are you familiar with Alma-Tadema by any chance?” 

“Vaguely, only one comes to mind, but it’s too wicked for a mural.” 

“The roses?” Doflamingo’s eyes light up and maybe Law should have left it at Michaelangelo. 

“It’s distasteful.” 

“I think it’s just perfect.” 

Of fucking course he does. 

“It gives one the idea of suffocation, is that the impression you want to give your guests?” Law raises an eyebrow, appalled at the fact that Doflamingo is considering using _The roses of Heliogabalus_. 

“Oh absolutely, don’t you think it’s enticing? A picture of roses littering the ceiling, it’s so hard to depict there are people drowning under them, and most people don’t even look under the surface. All they’ll see are petals falling.” 

Kid seizes up next to Doflamingo who is grinning at Law like what he just said is something any sane person would think to say. But Law gets the picture of it, he knows they’ll be overlooked, because even he didn’t know the meaning of that painting the very first time he saw it. Besides, Robin is glorious in academism. 

“Fine.” 

And things go about like that over the course of two hours. Law supplying an idea, Doflamingo criticizing it and both men arguing until they come to a conclusion. At this point, Law has not a clue why Kid hasn’t gotten up to leave. Though he’s positive, if that amused smile is anything to go by, that he’s liking the blonde ruffling his feathers. 

They manage to talk about the yards, what type of flowers to use for the garden, the flooring for the interior space. All tedious things that will amount to something in the end. Doflamingo is adamant about any use of his money, no doubt he’s filthy fucking rich if he’s this indulgent. 

“Well I think that’s about all we can do for now, until we get a better layout of the property.” Law says to Doflamingo, turning to Kid, “we’ll go to the house tomorrow so that we can take a look at the damage, and also to take a peek at those rooms. We need to see what we’re working with.” 

“That sounds like a plan,” Kid raises from his chair, “I’ll leave you two to the rest. I'll go talk to the guys.” 

Kid doesn’t wait for Law to respond; it seems he doesn’t give a shit about tossing him to the lion that’s eyeing him very heavily. The door closes softly behind the redhead, and Law stares at it, if only to not look at the man who’s leering at him. 

“That’s all I need from you today.” Law snaps his journal closed, sliding it back into his drawer. 

Law raises an eyebrow when Doflamingo doesn’t move. 

“Unless there was something you needed?” Law hates that it comes out suggestive instead of the snapping retort he had originally planned it to be. 

He doesn’t know what it is about the blonde, but there’s a tension coiling up between them and it makes Law want to _push_. The other man gets so very pleased when Law makes a witty little remark, and it grates his nerves. 

Doflamingo stands up and Law has to lean back in his chair in order to look up at him. He’s never met a man this tall before, he didn’t even think they existed. All 6 foot something of Doflamingo looming over Law in such an intimidating way. 

“Let me take you out.” 

And Law isn’t expecting _that_. The man sure as hell doesn’t beat around the bush. He would like to agree, his mind already has and so has his cock, but Law can’t risk the sake of this project over a hot piece of ass. He is mature. A grown man that makes morally right decisions, he cannot be swayed. 

“You can’t afford it.” 

Law can’t fucking believe he just said that. And so fucking confidently. Doflamingo is staring down at him with eyebrows risen in shock as if nobody has ever spoke to him like that, and Law is pretty sure he’s the first. Maybe he should think twice about talking snarky to a man that seems to have more money than god. No telling his social status, he could be in politics for all he knew. It would put a harsh blemish on his pristine career if Doflamingo only talked to the right people. 

That shocked expression melts quickly though, and it’s not to one of those dazzling smiles, it’s a subtle one that has every intention of clawing at Law’s heart. 

“Do you want to try me?” Doflamingo purrs. 

“Are you trying to buy me?” Law quips, tilting his head to look up at the man through his lashes. 

Law’s gleefully disregarding the fact that he’s flirting with a client. He can see the disappointment in Garp’s eyes now. 

“I think I already have.” Doflamingo muses, moving away from the chair. Law hopes, halfheartedly, that he strides around his desk and takes his ass, but he’s wisely walking towards the door. 

“Be careful,” Law drawls, setting his elbows on his desk to rest his chin on his hands, “I’m the one spending your money here.” 

Doflamingo fixes a salacious smile at the smaller man, pure and utter sin and Law almost believes in love at first sight. 

“You can wring me dry, doll.” Doflamingo says the words like a promise, and Law takes it as such. 

And then he’s gone. 

Shoes clacking, hips swaying, and that fucking car roaring to life. Law stares at the door with an amused smile even after he’s gone, not caring that anybody could walk by and look through the window to see him smiling like an idiot. 

It’s been a while since Law has felt like this, had that low simmer of arousal pulsing his veins. Maybe he can’t do anything with the blonde now, but time flies by fast. The house will be finished in the blink of an eye, and when it is, Law fully plans on making do on that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to write so much more detail to the house, but I figure laying it out in increments would be more appealing. 
> 
> The Alma-Tadema painting is by far one of my favorites so I of course had to utilize that. If you look at the painting you'll see guests drowning in a pile of petals, and that's most likely going to be the section I use to describe the mural, just a heads up on that so you get an idea of what to expect moving forward :3 
> 
> And in case you're wondering, Law was loathing to contact Ace because of the landscaping. yes, Ace is a landscaper. In my mind's eye I picture him with that unruly hair and sweat dripping on his forehead, t-shirt matted to beautifully bronzed skin, while he tirelessly works to clean up a yard.


	2. words heard, by accident, over the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _I do love how efficient you are_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not as exciting as the first (and also not as long), more so to just go over some more details of the house. Please keep in mind that I'm intentionally not going into the entire layout of the home, mainly for the element of surprise, but Mostly because I'm still mapping it out in my mind. 
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 I really love the feedback I've gotten so far :3

Law’s morning routines were sacred. 

In his mind, they were the most important part of the day. How one wakes up could either make or break the entire mood you’ll be shaped in. Law takes special care not to roll out of bed too soon, Cerberus makes sure of that all by himself, the needy little thing he is. His loving cat must walk directly on his stomach at the crack of dawn, and Law spends those humble moments listening to his purrs and collecting himself before getting his day started. 

It started off much like any other. Not special at all except for the task of the new home weighing heavily on his mind. He mulled over every single detail while brushing his teeth, taking a steaming hot shower, and flicking through moving boxes to find clothes. Much better attire compared to what he had to wear yesterday. It’s going to be a long day. 

Law is very much experienced with remodeling luxury homes, but this one was going to put him through the wringer. He and Doflamingo barely scraped the cusps of that house, and Law knows there’s so much more hidden underneath. There’s no telling of the dangers that will happen until they actually get started. He just hopes the past homeowners took special care of the chateau- which is a long shot in and of itself, because the place has been uninhabited for damn near 3 decades. 

One only wonders how Doflamingo came across it in the first place.

· · · · 

Law’s idea of a cathartic Friday morning drive quickly gets shattered when he gets a call from Mihawk just as he’s about to take to the backroads. Law sighs before he picks up the phone.

“ _So you’re not going to believe this_.” Mihawk says by way of greeting, clipped voice and all. Law instantly feels his irritation bubbling up because of that damn 18th century wreck. 

“I imagine I’m not.” Law handles the steering wheel to the furthest lane, exiting the highway and pressing on the gas a little bit too roughly, but with the early morning hour it makes no difference. The only thing he’d have to worry about on these roads is a deer casually striding in out of nowhere. And a lost phone connection. 

“ _We’ve got termites_.” Law senses the dread in his voice. 

Despite the horribly, wretched new piece of information Law perks up some. 

“Kid’s already there?” 

“ _That he is_.” Mihawk sounds exasperated, he can only imagine. 

Law didn’t blink an eye when he asked for the key to the chateau, knowing the man has the same inconsistent sleep schedule as his own. Besides, it was always nice knowing Law didn’t have to rush to a job, though he did anyways. He usually makes it a habit to only allow either himself or another show up to a home before he does. Which is why it’s so surprising to hear that Kid, out of all people, is already there. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

Mihawk doesn’t grace him with a response, instead just hanging the phone up like Law expected. He tosses the device on the passenger seat, reaching for his coffee that is, thankfully, still warm. Lukewarm, but he can’t pick and choose his battles. He’s going to need this for what already lies ahead. 

Law half expected this already, seeing the hole in wood and dust coating the floor in the foyer yesterday, but he half hoped it would have been because of age. Law fucking _loathes_ those little insects, they truly make his life a living hell. What could be a simple and quick fixer upper gets turned into hours of labor, the damage is horrendous, let alone the fucking _property damage_. Law hopes Doflamingo is made out of money. And speaking of... 

Law reaches for his cellphone again after he’s made the curved turn that leads him to the house, he waits the few minutes it takes for the signal to reach it again. Really, he has no clue why anyone would want to stay so deep in the country where you could barely get a signal, at least it’s at full strength when he reaches the worksite. 

Law drives down the bumpy, unsightly path to the home, following the circle around to park right behind Kid’s outrageously huge truck. He slides through the contacts until he finds the one he’s looking for, and gazes out of the window as it rings, eyeing the grass moving with the winds. 

“ _To what do I owe the pleasure of such an early morning call from you_.” 

Even through the speaker, it’s as if Doflamingo’s voice is a sweet caress right here next to him. Like the man himself somehow appeared and is now whispering along the shell of his ear. Law has no idea how he knew it was him, let alone how he got his number (he’ll ignore that for the time being, but he knows it was that damn old man). 

“Your lovely little house has termites.” Law lilts, lacing the _lovely_ and _little_ on with as much sarcasm as he can muster at 7 in the morning. 

There’s rustling on the other side of the phone, is he in bed? That would explain the morning voice, but Doflamingo naturally has a voice that could make Law melt, so that’s not anything to go by. 

“ _How bad is the damage_?” Doflamingo has a way of talking that makes it seem like the most terrible situations bring the greatest fortunes. Not a care in the world for the man who clearly uses money like toilet paper. 

“I just got here so I’m about to go see, but from the sounds of it it’s pretty bad.” 

“ _Keep me on the phone and tell me what it looks like_.” 

Goddamn why does he have to sound like that, like he’s fucking talking Law through an orgasm. Doflamingo says his words with clear cut intention, he’s not speaking about his home right now, but something else, and Law hates how hot he gets. He steps onto the pavement with a sigh- yeah pure white would look good here. 

“Are you a termite inspector?” Law muses. 

“ _I’m a man of many talents Law_.” Doflamingo purrs, _threatens_. 

Law nearly trips up the steps at the low timbre of his voice, but he regains his footing, striding up two at a time until he’s at the front door. And it’s a fucking mess. The door is off at the hinge, and when he walks inside the wood frame Law was looking at wearily yesterday is crumbled on the ground, no doubt all Eustass had to do was breathe on the fucking thing and it would have come down. There’s more piled up on the other side, the room he expected to be the living area now coated with broken wood. 

“ _Give it to me straight doll_.” Doflamingo says as if he can sense the troubles of Law’s silence. 

“Seems one of the walls is going to have to come down,” which doesn’t seem like a bad idea actually, “we could knock out this other wall to give the entryway some more space. We’ll have to get rid of all this wood though. If there’s this much damage done, then the rest is a lost cause.” 

Doflamingo hums on the other side, some more rustling. Law can hear feet scuttling from upstairs, most likely Kid. Mihawk probably found his way to the back. 

“ _What about marble_?” 

“Marble?” The word even sounds expensive on his tongue, but it _works_. Fuck it works. Law trails his eyes to the double staircase, the space in between. Knocking the walls out, maybe adding an archway on one side, a door in the middle. 

“ _I have connections_ ,” Doflamingo starts, and of fucking course he does, “ _I could get you the finest calacatta with only a word darling_.” 

God this man knows how to talk sex. Law trembles just at the mere mention of that slab of exquisite marble. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

Doflamingo ends the call with a very salacious ‘just call me if you need _anything_ ’, and Law is on the verge of demolishing this house with his bare hands just so he can take him up on that offer. 

“Is that you Law?!” Kid’s voice echoes across the vast space, touching every nook and cranny. 

“Yeah!” Law yells back. 

“Come up here, on the staircase to your right! Unless you want to be where the termites are!” 

Law shivers at the thought of it, carefully taking the steps to the top. It’s truly a shame because they’re made of red oak, they would have been a lovely refurbish, but with a quick look to the opposite side Law sees the hole he failed to observe yesterday. That dream is quickly catapulted to the edge. He hides his contempt. 

“Which way are you?” Law doesn’t bother to raise his voice when he makes it to the tops of the steps, looking down both hallways. He can clearly see two open rooms to his left, on his right the hallway is a bit longer, more open, the other rooms are probably there. 

“I’m right here,” Kid says, walking out of a space he failed to see on his left, “y’know this house has _technically_ 8 rooms, but this one is probably a half.” 

Law makes his way over to where Kid is standing, a cleverly hidden room by the looks of it, if the door wasn’t being forcefully held open by one of the redhead’s strong arms. Law ducks underneath it, gazing around the secret space. A _half_ he says, but it’s still a pretty decent size. 

“Are all of the others cleaned out?” Law asks, eyeing the emptiness. It really shows you how big it is, and also rare. Usually with a house of this size one would expect to throw out old furniture or things left behind, but maybe that’s just because this was a hidden room. Of course they would clean this sucker out. 

“This one and the other bedrooms, besides the master, looks like that’s where they left all the shit. Library is also still full, only the shelves though.” 

“Library?” Law’s ears perk up at that, turning to face Kid who already has a big smile plastered on his face. The little shit knows those are Law’s weaknesses, he has many, but libraries are _very_ high on that list. 

“Come on.” 

Law doesn’t need to be told twice; he follows the man as he walks from one side of the hallway down to the other spacious end. 

“The master is right there,” Kid points out, the opening is circular and holds three doors, one by itself to his left, and Kid is pointing at one on the right, “that’s another room,” he supplies, pointing to the door right next to it. 

“The layouts?” 

“They both mirror each other but you can damn sure tell which one is the master.” 

“Hmm, let's see this library.” Law is eager, he knows Kid knows he is, but he didn’t expect there to be a library in the house. He already had the outline of making the office into a half one, so the fact that it’s already taken care of fills him with an indescribable joy. 

Law winces when he pushes the door open and it creaks to life after years of unuse, and he pauses. It is, to put in shorter terms, heaven. It’s hard to notice from the outside, with the chateau’s beautiful symmetry, but it’s easy enough to tell when Law steps into the room, that this one was crafted for this specific purpose. The library is a huge semi-circle with vaulted ceilings and shelves that nearly reach the top, a twisted staircase lies on one side, dishing out rows that wrap all the way around the room. 

There are hardly any windows, but the one that’s on the far end of the room is floor to ceiling, so it fills the space with an immeasurable amount of light. Some books are still lined along the shelves, and by _some_ Law means an exceptional amount. It's as if the past owner had not a care in the world for leaving them behind. Law is sure to step delicately on the floor, not knowing if it might cave in on him or not. A chimney is the last thing to seal it all off and Law has died. He touches the row of books that are still in pristine condition, old and withered and filled with years of history. 

“Don’t have an orgasm.” Kid teases and Law scoffs. 

“Luffy and Zoro are not to step foot in this room.” 

“What if there are termites?” 

“I will singlehandedly annihilate them myself.” 

Kid’s booming laughter could shatter every single wall lined with these books, but Law is terribly serious. For the most part the room seems to be in excellent condition, that wouldn’t surprise him. It’s not as if people are dying to step foot inside of a library. 

“Where’s Mihawk at?” Law asks, thumbing a book that sounds vaguely familiar. 

“In the back fawning over the vines covering the house.” 

Law attempts to hide his smile and fails, reluctantly turning on his heel. 

“Let’s go talk to him.” 

Kid doesn’t oblige, he easily leads the way. They pass back through the hallway, avoiding one side of the staircase to take the other, moving through the middle of the entryway to a doorway hidden neatly behind. It leads into the kitchen which Law has surmised he would die for. He almost can’t believe he was about to reject this project, it has so much potential. The kitchen is just as big as the rest of the house, one side could easily be made into the dining area. The double doors are pushed open and Law hums in surprise at what greets him. 

“Seems the owners had a knack for double staircases.” Law muses, eyeing the limestone that’s the same as the house. 

There are, indeed, vines sweltering up each side, the stone porch large enough to hold another living area. It stretches from one side of the house and off to the other. 

“It gives it character.” Kid lilts and Law rolls his eyes. 

“You just have a weird obsession with proportions.” 

Law spots Mihawk out in a field that needs serious love and care, staring back at the house with sharp eyes. 

“Yours are, by far, the most stunning I’ve ever seen.” Kid leers, walking a bit too close with the morning sun now beating down. 

“Gee thanks, and where the hell are the others at?” Law checks his phone seeing it’s half past 7. 

“Hawk’s sent Shanks to get somethin’ for him,” ah, so that’s why he didn’t see their car, “Ace is gonna be here at 8 and ‘m sure Luffy’s riding with him. Killer just got done getting Zoro, so they should be on their way. I wanted to get here just to see what we were dealin’ with.” 

Law nods his head and they make it to the last step. From the upper level it was easy to see the mazelike quality the field had, he uses the word mazelike very loosely, because at this angle it looks like nothing but an overgrown field. The actual grass that would count as the lawn comes up to Law’s knees, and that passage of bushes easily towers over them all. 

There are little branches sticking out of the end, in desperate need of a trimming. Weeds have grown, dusting over withered up flowers, and there’s a crunch of matted leaves that catches Mihawk’s attention when they step on it. He’s standing perched under a tree for shade, but even with the shadow of the branches looming above him, Law can see the gears in his mind moving. 

“It’s nice to finally be with good company.” Mihawk greets fondly. 

“I’m not good enough company for you?” Kid croons. 

Law bites the side of his cheek to hide his smile. He adores seeing Kid ruffle Mihawk’s stoic little feathers, though he would never admit it to the older man. Their conniving remarks to each other always brighten up his day. 

“I would never count a brute like you as good company,” Mihawk sneers, flicking his eyes to Law, “you know this mammoth was the one who wrecked that staircase?” 

The older man’s tone spits venom, low and icy with rage, and Law would find it amusing if not for the confession he just got told. He stands next to the raven and fixes Kid with a hard stare. 

“I was wondering why I didn’t remember that from yesterday, just how hard were you stomping Eustass-ya?” 

Kid has the audacity to look sheepish, running a big hand across the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to do it. It just happened.” 

Both men scoff at the reply and Law fixes his eyes back to the piece of work in front of them. 

“So, what are your thoughts?” Law asks Mihawk, he knows the man must have restored this hunk of junk in his mind already. 

“I’m thinking of keeping the vines.” 

Law actually does smile this time remembering what Kid told him in the library, but it really is a nice touch. They travel up one side of the chateau that just so happens to be where the window to the dining area is, and all around the stairs and it’s railing. 

“We can get rid of the ones lining the windows and steps, obviously, but I like it. We’re keeping the maze also. I have not decided which flowers to use, this place doesn’t scream roses like I hoped it would.” 

Of course, the man loves his damn roses. 

“We could make a gravel path right here,” Law flicks his finger down the outdated grass, “maybe add in some lavender.” 

“Lavender could be nice, trim up some of the grass into something like circular bushes.” 

“Ah, I like that, I like that. Where’d you send Shanks off to?” Law asks, wondering about his redheaded companion. 

“I forgot my sketchpad.” 

If Law’s not mistaken that’s a hint of a smile playing on his lips and he raises an eyebrow. 

“I never took you to be a forgetful man.” 

“I was testing a trick out.” Mihawk muses, golden eyes lighting up. 

Law could learn a thing or two from this man.

· · · · 

“Now that everybody is here and accounted for,” Law pointedly stares at Ace and Luffy who were, unsurprisingly, late, “I want to go over everything that we’ve discussed with the client so far.”

Law thumbs through the pages of his journal, shifting on the slab of stone in the backyard. All of them are littering the side of the patio that’s hidden with shade. There’s a nice breeze but it’s still extremely hot, better than being couped up inside of the house where no air at all is circulating. 

“Before we get started though, I think I should make it aware that his name is Doflamingo.” Always nice to know a client's name, never know when he might show up out of nowhere. 

Every pair of eyes widen and Law feels like he’s out of the loop, sure he’s a hermit, but if the man was famous or something he would have known. 

“As in _Donquixote_ Doflamingo?” Ace’s voice raises up at the end, much like his eyebrows and Law narrows his eyes to no one in particular. 

Just what the hell is up with these reactions. 

“That would be him,” Law quips, “firstly, the gate and the door need to go, as well as the roof,” Law ignores the groan from one of the men, “we have termites, unfortunately, but we’ve come to the conclusion that we’ll be installing marble, so we’re taking all the wood in the foyer out. Doflamingo already has contacts for that, all we have to do is call him when we’ve figured out which kind. And that leads to the question of which kind?” 

Law looks hopefully at Mihawk, and Mihawk only. 

“With a place of this stature calacatta would be the exceptional choice.” Mihawk supplies, and Law doesn’t know where he would be without him. 

Law nods his head in agreement, not bothering to say Doflamingo said basically the same thing. 

“An eternal classic would be nice.” Kid mumbles, eyes rolling up to the sky in thought. 

“I was thinking the same thing, but Robin is coming in on the job-” 

“Robin?” Mihawk’s eyes light up, “the dome?” 

“Yes. She’ll be doing an Alma-Tadema piece.” 

“Isn’t that just lovely.” 

“Are we supposed to know what that means?” Luffy looks between the men, and Mihawk rolls his eyes. 

“Of course an uncivilized man like you wouldn’t know anything about art.” Mihawk doesn’t bother to hide his disgust. 

“Excuse us for not salivating over pictures in a frame.” Zoro drawls and Shanks giggles, much to Mihawk’s horror. 

“ _Anyways_ ,” Law cuts in before they all go head to head with each other. Really, his team was filled with geniuses, but they couldn’t be in the same place at once for more than 10 minutes before all hell breaks loose, “I think Borghini would look more clear-cut. It would give it a very dramatic opening, especially with a piece like that.” 

“That means the stairs are next,” Zoro says and Law nods. 

“Something Victorian, I was thinking, for the railing. Though the house does have some gothic qualities that I would love to exploit.” 

Killer perks up at that, standing a bit straighter, “the gate.” 

And that’s all he says. 

“Hmm, that would be different.” Law thinks about it, a gothic leaf design would look nice, “Kid can you draw up some Baroque styles for that.” 

Kid flashes his most dazzling smile, “anything for you darlin’.” 

“Good. That leaves the rooms and the lawn, we need to get these grasses sorted out.” 

Ace leans back on his hands, an easy smile playing on his lips even though the work that’s about to be at hand is tumultuous. 

“We’ll have to get this grass cut and then treat the soil.” Ace says simply, even though it’s not simple at all. 

“Alrighty. Mihawk has some ideas for the garden, we can talk about that later though. For now, I think we should work on the important things. I’m going to look at doors, Zoro I want you coming with me for that. Kid you get started on what we need for this roof, and Luffy you help Ace until Deuce is able to make it out here, same goes for you Killer.” 

“Yes sir,” Luffy salutes, already standing on his feet, clearly eager to put his hands to good use. 

“What about us boss?” Shanks asks when he and Zoro start walking back to the house, Law smiles coyly. 

“I’m sure Mihawk has a few ideas for you.”

· · · · 

Law’s phone starts going off as soon as they make it to the highway. It will be a long drive from Sabaody to Alabasta, and since the heavily muscled handyman rarely speaks, Law is glad for the interruption.

“Tell me who that is, please?” 

Zoro deftly picks up his phone from where it’s settled. 

“It’s Doflamingo.” 

_Goddamnit_. 

For once in his life he wouldn’t have minded it being Garp. 

“Go on and answer it, put it on speaker.” 

Zoro does as he’s told, leaning an elbow on the rest in-between them to hold the device closer to Law, he attempts to not glance down at the way his fingers curl around it. He fails. Strike off another weakness on his list of many, he’s an absolute whore for pretty hands. 

“Hello Doflamingo.” 

“ _No need to sound so bored doll_.” Doflamingo coos. 

“I’m currently in the middle of something, dealing with your house I might add, so I’m sorry for not sounding as enthusiastic as I should.” Law’s voice is professionally clipped with just a dash of sass, after their talk yesterday the raven is keen on speaking his mind since the man enjoys it. 

“ _I do love how efficient you are_.” 

Law ignores the look Zoro is training him with, he can feel those eyes burning holes on the side of his face, but he tries to remain stoic even through the purr of Doflamingo’s words. 

“If that was all you needed, I’m afraid I have to go.” Law replies smoothly. 

“ _I was just wondering if you came to the conclusion about the marble_.” Doflamingo adds, tone casual as if he wasn’t just trying to make an attempt at phone sex. 

“We were thinking about Borghini.” 

“ _Ah, the quartz of course_?” 

“But of course.” 

“ _Striking. You have exceptional taste doll. I knew you would be of good use_.” Doflamingo drawls, and this time there’s no denying the heat that rises to his cheeks. 

Law really is a fucking sucker for praise, and accolades from the bigger man has his gut swooping and legs almost clenching embarrassingly. God Law feels hot, tries to not give anything away to the green haired male beside him by scoffing indignantly, disregarding the fact that it came out breathless. 

“I’m nothing if not auspicious.” 

“ _Oh I imagine so_.” Doflamingo sounds delighted, like he can taste Law right on the tip of his tongue and he hates him for it. 

“Well if that’s all, I’m going to look at doors.” Law prays the man gets the hint and hangs up; he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. 

“ _Do send pictures of what you come to find_.” 

Oh, thank goodness, he gets the fucking hint. 

“Will do.” 

“ _And doll_.” 

Law grits his teeth, hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

“What is it?” 

“ _Make sure it’s sturdy_.” Doflamingo doesn’t wait for a response, luckily, he just hangs up easily and Law is looking down at his lit-up screen before training his eyes back on the road. 

Law is rendered speechless by the vision that comes to mind. Focused ahead as if he’s not picturing the blonde looming over him, that cunning smile in place as he wraps his legs around his waist and drives him into the door. He tries to not imagine it because the man is his _client_. He shouldn’t be imagining this, especially not with a certain man currently glaring at him. 

“So,” Law breathes in deeply when Zoro finally decides to speak after a few minutes of carefully cultivated silence, “you two seem _close_.” 

It’s a clear opening for Law to dish out all the dirty desires he would usually have no qualms spilling, but he’s a professional right now. He constantly repeats that to himself because Doflamingo, on the other hand, seems to not give a shit. 

“Not at all.” Law looks out the corner of his eye when he answers, and Zoro just hums in response, turning to look out the window. 

It takes a few minutes, when they’re just reaching the edge of Dressrosa about to enter Alabasta, that Zoro finally decides to speak up again. Law expected this, he was flicking his eyes from the road back to the man at hand every time it looked as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. 

“Just be careful is all.” Zoro mutters, and that could be worry in his voice, but Law’s never heard such a tone from him, so the only thing he can do is nod, following the sign that leads to Alubarna. 

“I don’t plan on doing anything that could lead to trouble.” Law assures the man. Though it sounds as if he’s just trying to reassure himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've rarely delved into the Shanks x Mihawk ship, but I'm going to fully exploit that in this fic. I'll also be stating the jobs of each boy, but bare with me for the time being @.@ and the dialogue.. I'm so terribly sorry if it sounds forced? In my mind I'm trying to figure out the tone for each person 
> 
> Also, like the fact that I'm house hunting literally right now and writing this fic, it's doing wonders for me. Though the closest I'll ever get to buying a chateau is the wine sksjdkf I did spend an unnecessary amount of time looking at marble and Salivating. It might be my new guilty pleasure


	3. the triumph of wit over suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law looks up at the man in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty consistent with my updating so far, and I just want to let you know it won't last long. I've currently started refurbishing this dresser, so it's taking up most of my time. Although I am almost halfway done with it. I've been writing in between drying times, so there's that.
> 
> I spilled a little bit of information in this chapter that I originally wanted to keep secret for just a little while longer, but I felt it best to add it now because it plays a Big part. Other than that, I hope you enjoy >.<
> 
> As I'm rereading this, I realize that I've given Doflamingo eyebrows sdkdjhd

Contrary to what people might think, Law is a very optimistic man. 

Like, for instance, this morning. Law had been on his way to that ghastly house that’s been haunting his dreams for the past week, when suddenly, it started pouring down raining. And instead of giving into the urge of running himself off the road in frustration, he simply turned around and hauled ass to Sphinx. 

It worked out for him that way. He liked looking at the brighter side of things even if said things were in the midst of an ever-developing black hole. 

Law had made sure to call his team when he made it to the office, to tell them to come up there until the thundering stopped. Really, this town’s weather fluctuated more than Law’s own moods. It felt like he was in a constant fit with mother nature and she was winning by a landslide, but in the week that they’ve been working on the house, things have changed exponentially. 

While it was still a longshot from being a Versailles, it’s coming along very beautifully- and despite the termites, and the sudden thunderstorm (which will no doubt aid in their intent), everything else has been smooth. So, Law takes this summer shower as a way to finally call Sabo, and also talk to Robin. With the entire foyer having to be rebuilt, it works out that she’s still out of town. 

The talk with Robin went about much like he expected, very clipped and to the point, only a slight hum of surprise when he mentioned the intricate piece. Law took that hum as a very excited expression; it was much as he was going to get from the stoic woman, so he can’t push his luck. 

Law looks up from his desk just as soon as he sees Kid and Killer walking through the elevator. Luffy and Ace are out for a ‘late breakfast’. It’s only 9. Seeing as there’s not much a carpenter/electrician and landscaper can do without being on site, Law let them go with a wave and a promise to bring back a black coffee to him. 

“Hey Law,” Kid calls out, Killer follows the path to his cubicle with a nod in his direction. 

“Good morning Killer, and what is it Kid?” 

“Why does he get a good morning and I just get a what is it?” Kid pouts, hanging on the edge of his doorway, a file hanging on by a thread in his hands. Law swears he hears the wood cracking from Kid’s weight. 

“Because he doesn’t irritate me.” Law replies simply. 

“Oh?” Kid lilts, “well I guess that means you don’t need these blueprints for the gate.” 

Law’s ears perk up, setting his phone down on the desk. The call to Sabo can wait, he’s been waiting for this. Honestly, the task of having to open and close that damned iron gate by hand every morning and night is starting to weigh heavily on his muscles. He’s not a weak man, but that piece of metal sure does test him. 

“Get in here.” 

Kid smiles, pushing himself off the frame to stride into his office. The chair in front of him creaks when Kid plops his little ass down on it. You would think Law learns his lesson and actually gets seats that accommodate for the bigger men, but it’s nice seeing them squirm for the moment, so he’ll hold off. 

“Let me see what you have for me.” Law holds his hand out and Kid easily passes the file over. 

Law opens it and gazes at the blue sheets, there are several of them in there. 

“I couldn’t make my mind up on the style,” Kid says as if he can sense Law’s thoughts. After years of working together it wouldn’t surprise him if he could. 

“It’s a lot of land we’re working with, even for the gate area. So, I can see why.” Law says, flipping through the pages to set aside which ones catch his eye. 

The first one he finds is very simple, much more Victorian than he would have thought coming from Kid. It has a long, rectangular structure with vertical bars overall, intricate curves make up the bottom all the way to the highest point. Sealed off with a mix of some geometrical patterns. Kid seemed to debate on that, if the erasure marks are anything to go by. 

“I like this one,” Law admits, sliding the paper across the desk, “but our client has a flare for dramatics, so I think we should go for this.” 

Kid hums, nodding his head as Law passes over the paper that was underneath it. This one is set in an arch, very classic and tall with a sensual look to it. It’s borderline majestic. It has different patterns running through the middle bars where the gates close, with an elaborate design on the top that looks to be in the shape of a crown. It’s more gothic than Baroque, if you ask Law, but that’s what he wants now that he’s looking at it. Thank goodness for Kid drawing up different styles instead of just going off what Law said. 

“It doesn’t seem like it’ll fit a chateau, but with the age of it and the landscaping that’ll be going on behind it. I think this one’s perfect. It’s very ornamental.” 

“I wanted to go with a cleaner style, but I figured that wouldn’t go over well.” Kid muses, a finger running over his bottom lip to hide how it twitches. The little ass. He knows Doflamingo left this design up to them, Law would never approve something simple for the blonde. 

“Leave these here just in case I change my mind.” 

“Will do.” 

“Now get out, I need to call Sabo.” 

Kid makes an interested noise, cracking a huge smile when he stands up from the chair. 

“You’re starting that again?” 

Law pauses from where he’s picking up his phone, raising an eyebrow at Kid. 

“Since when have I ever let you in on my personal life?” 

Kid’s laugh offsets the venom that was in Law’s tone, turning to walk unhurriedly out the door, “darlin', you’re up here day and night. I _am_ your personal life.” 

Law is one second away from the cursing the day the redhead was born, but he glides away without a care in the world.

· · · · 

“ _Well if it isn’t little Trafalgar_.”

Law’s heart instantly sinks to his ass when he hears that amusing tone, all carefree and wondrous and all because he’s called. 

“I’m in need of your assistance darling.” Law goes for his sweetest voice, all cloying and dripping with coquettishness. 

The line goes quiet and Law hears Sabo moving away briskly from whoever he was talking to. He shouldn’t know the movements as well as he does, but it’s practically engraved in him. Law stands from his own chair, walking to the windows to gaze outside. The skies are still cloudy, the street soaked with water and there’s a nice drizzle constantly sliding raindrops down the pane. The familiar sound of a door slams shut, the creak of that chair bringing back fond memories. 

“ _What do you need me for kitten_?” Sabo purrs and Law is one second away from saying _you_ , until the sight of Zoro’s car slides into the driveway and snaps him out of his haze of arousal. 

“I have this _stunning_ chateau set on a bed of two acres-” 

“ _God I love it when you talk dirty to me_ -” 

Law’s pulse quickens. 

“I’m afraid she’s in dire need of your scrutiny, will you be able to make time?” 

Sabo lets out a sound akin to a moan. That same sound he would use when he had the raven bent to his will and he was trying to figure out _just_ how to ruin him next. Now that he thinks about it, what is it with him and blondes- 

“ _You know I’ll always make time to see you_.” Sabo drawls, and god why does he have to be so good at this. 

Law looks off into the distance, a constant flurry of pictures snap in his head at only the subtle tone. Sabo’s sharp demands at telling him not to cum, _open wider kitten_ , the blonde on his knees coaxing another orgasm out of him with that wicked tongue. Fuck why has it been so long since he’s called him. 

Sabo was technically not affiliated with the company, having run a business of his own instead of following his brothers who now work for Garp. But that’s never stopped both men, they indulged themselves in each other any chance they got. The prospect of a no-strings-attached relationship the only thing that kept them coming back for more. 

“I’ll send you the address,” Law tells him, terribly suggestive, but he’s way past the point of saving face with Sabo, “you can drop by any day it’s not raining. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again Sabo.” 

“ _How cheeky of you_ ,” Sabo quips, instantly picking up on Law’s brash undertone, “ _you just call me up if you need more kitty_.” 

“Oh, I will.” 

The ending of the conversation leaves Law with a sense of breathlessness. He could have simply dished out a time and a place and Sabo would have easily come through, but Law hates dealing with pleasures in the middle of business, even if it does take the edge off. 

Law leans against the windowpane, fogging it up when he lets out a deep breath. God, he’s in need of being used. Now that he thinks about it, the last time he got fucked was by Sabo and that was _months_ ago. He might have an insatiable appetite, something the smaller blonde has always teased him about, but even Law has his months of celibacy. If it weren’t for a particular _someone_ he’s sure he could have lasted the rest of the year without even blinking an eye at getting laid. 

And as if the universe is mocking, below him the sound of wheels squealing in delight on wet pavement come into view. The owner is unseen because of the mint green ceiling, but Law knows instantly who it is. Even after knowing the man for only a week, there’s not a doubt in his mind that _that_ fucking car belongs to him. The long bed of the vintage gleams even with the sun barely peeking through the clouds, headlights casting a dim glow when it swerves into a parking spot. 

Although Law loathes to admit, he finds the cars Doflamingo drives incredibly sexy. He’s never been a car man, only listening in on his uncle when he was younger while he would fix them up. It was natural for the raven to know a little bit about them since he lived with a mechanic, and constantly grew up flipping through the same magazines in that quaint little garage. 

The cars Doflamingo owns are an exact replica of the ones he used to wish for on those pages, although nothing compares to that plush red convertible, this Chevelle Malibu is enough to almost make him salivate. Maybe it’s because of the way the blonde drives those delicate looking vehicles, reckless and without abandon. When he stopped by the house last week it was with a drop top, peach colored Cadillac coupe and Law swears he heard Killer whimper at the mere sight of it. 

A mop of blonde hair easily slinks out despite his size, and even from this distance Law can see that damn smile. Fuck. Now’s not the time for this, even though it technically _is_ since they have business to discuss, but that thrum of lust is still pooling in the pit of his stomach because of his talk with Sabo. 

With a long drawn out sigh Law turns on his heels and flings himself into his chair, eyes on the elevator because at any minute now, that flamingo man will be waltzing through here like he owns the place. He gathers up the blueprints of the gate and sets them in front of the chair he knows the man will take, flipping open his journal- he seriously needs to get a new one, the bindings on this are falling apart. And just as soon as he gathers whatever bearings he can, the elevator dings. 

Kid and Killer look up from their cubicles when they hear it, automatically training their eyes back on the papers in front of them when they see who it is. Doflamingo’s smile could easily light up a few cities. Law lets himself appreciate the man in all his glory before he no doubt infuriates him. 

The blonde’s black shoes clack on the floor, slacks of the same color flared just a little at the end. His loose pink blouse is open just enough to reveal his prominent collarbones, and if Law looked hard enough, he’d be able to see the outline of his pecs, but he fixes his eyes on the man’s sunglasses, and knowing smile. 

“Hello there, doll.” Doflamingo croons through the doorway, hands stuffed in his pocket, a lanky leg coming up to kick his door shut. 

Kid glares at the man through the window when it slams against the frame, probably cursing him under his breath. Law should reprimand him, but really, it would do no good. Once Doflamingo finds out something aggravates you, he will no doubt do it again. 

“I was just about to call you,” Law says, leaning back in his chair. 

“Oh?” A perfectly styled eyebrow arches in amusement, “are you finally considering my offer?” 

Doflamingo takes the chair Law expected him to, leaning back until it chirrs, crossing a leg to the top of his knee. The _offer_ is that so called ‘let me take you out’ Doflamingo said to him. He casually slips it in conversations as if to catch Law off-guard, but he’s already warned himself to stay on his toes around the blonde. And for good measure, if he weren’t paying attention to half their conversations he would have easily said yes, and Doflamingo would have found out where he stayed without Law even supplying it. 

“Not at all.” Law scoffs, “I have these papers for you to look at. I know you said you wanted to leave the gate to us, but I wanted to run it by you first.” 

Doflamingo hums, grasping the papers without moving an inch on the seat. Law gets hot every time he realizes just how big the man is, it really is intoxicating. He can indulge himself with a few fantasies, but that’s about it. 

“I take it you’re using this one,” Doflamingo turns the page around in his hand and Law’s eyes instantly flick to the stretch of digits, his knuckles protruding slightly. Tanned fingers against blue paper. 

It only takes a second for him to soak in the sight before he’s looking at which one he’s holding, and Law nods his head, not even surprised to see him holding up the one he guessed he would choose. 

“You would be correct.” 

“I like this one.” 

“Figures. It’s very ostentatious.” 

Doflamingo gives him his most dazzling smile, tossing the papers back onto his desk and Law scowls. 

“Was that a compliment from you doll?” Doflamingo leans forward on his desk, and even through those damn glasses he can feel his gaze roaming over his body, plus he can smell him. 

Out there at the house it’s hard to grasp which scent is which, and he never paid much attention to it the first time Doflamingo came into his office. But Law is suddenly aware of just how strong he smells. Not the type that makes you nauseous, but the kind that draws you in. Law catches himself from following the man forward. It’s masculine but feminine, bergamot with hints of lavender. 

“Don’t push your luck.” Law scoffs lightly. 

“Oh, I’ve been trying to do that all along.” Doflamingo’s voice is meticulous enough to cut steel, his tongue curling around each word, stirring back up the heat that’s been sitting under his skin. 

“Anyways, have you heard from your contacts about the marble?” 

Doflamingo reclines back in the chair, arms slipping behind his head. Law’s glad the man’s wearing a long-sleeved shirt so that he can’t see the way his muscles stretch, though it doesn’t take away from the fact that the blouse is now riding up, a beautiful expanse of blonde hairs peeking through the bottom of that blush color. Law doesn’t even want to look up because he knows the man is watching him, he knows the blonde is eyeing the way he was just ogling him, so instead he glances off to the side. 

“They’ll have it before the month ends. I’ve already given them the address, and explicit instructions to help with the installation.” Doflamingo answers. Law hadn’t expected that. 

“You don’t have to trouble them with that, we’ll have more than enough hands on the task already.” 

“Nonsense,” Doflamingo scoffs, “it’ll be my pleasure to help out any way I can.” 

Law gets the idea that he wants something in return, but he won’t voice that, if the man is willing to help take the load off some then he won’t refuse. Besides, that’s going to be the most hellish part anyways, he’s sure his team and the others that have said they will help will be fucking thrilled to know they’ll have more hands on the job. 

“Well I guess you’ve made up your mind then,” Law hums, “by the way. The window shutters, do you want to keep those or get something new?” 

Law has been meaning to ask that, especially since one of them is still shattered. They covered it up, luckily, so they won’t have to deal with any water damage from the surprise showers of today. 

“I’m fond of the ones on there now, let's change up the color though.” 

“What color were you thinking?” Law grabs a pen from out of his drawer to get to writing. 

“Maybe an olive. Mauve would be nice also, which color do you think?” Doflamingo threads his fingers together over his perched knee, asking with genuine curiosity and Law thinks it over. 

They could paint the door which ever color they choose when it’s ready for them to pick up. With the type of plaquard they chose though... 

“Hmm, probably mauve. A darker shade though, more a wine color?” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

“Great,” Law writes it down, a thought immediately coming to his mind. “Oh! Did you know you had a library? I can’t believe I didn’t mention that.” 

“Is that so?” Doflamingo doesn’t look shocked at the information, more so enamored with Law’s reaction to it. 

“You do, out of all the rooms I believe that one’s in the best condition, aside from the office near the door. It still has an abundance of books, there’s a chimney in the room also.” Law rattles off, “there’s only one window, but Mihawk was contemplating adding in a chandelier. It will bring some life to the place. I happened to come across the most magnificent chaise lounge chair that I think will go spectacular right by the window.” 

Law makes sure to jot that down to let Mihawk know. The picture in Law’s mind is _stunning_. They wouldn’t need to do a lot with the wooden floors, some more polish would be nice, but the rustic look suits it best. He wants to fix up what needs to be fixed up, and aside from that he’s keeping it as is, but oh the thought of that chair sitting right up against that window with the fireplace going next to it. He’s almost jealous he didn’t invest in the chateau first. 

“The window is in perfect view of the backyard, the maze will be just out of the picture, but you have so many trees and vines going up that side, it’s honestly the perfect space for the library. Especially with how big it is.” 

Law doesn’t realize it, but the longer he continues to ramble on the wider Doflamingo’s smile gets, listening _very_ intently as if the raven could be spewing a lecture. Not at all like he’s fawning over an old library, but in Law’s mind this is important since the man has rarely stepped foot inside the place. He doesn’t notice how quiet it is until he stops talking, looking at the man in front of him sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” Law laughs timidly, cheeks turning red in embarrassment, “I got carried away.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t say anything at that, but he does get up from his chair. Law watches the man warily until he sees him walking towards his own bookshelf. It’s not as immense as the one that house holds, but his collection is still spectacular in its own rights. 

“That’s the most I’ve ever heard you talk.” Doflamingo muses, he’s not facing Law, but he can still see his smile. Dainty fingers trail along the bindings, a hand stuffed casually in his pocket as he does so, “you asked me the first time we met why I was buying that place, and I said curiosity.” 

Law’s eyebrows raise and he’s glad the older man isn’t looking, because he doesn’t bother hiding his shock. That’s the last thing he was expecting Doflamingo to say. 

“Yes, I remember.” He also remembers saying that didn’t seem like enough incentive to buy the place, but he’s not one to judge. 

Doflamingo taps the edge of one book, stepping back to look at the very top shelf. His most sacred books are up there, all first editions and ones that he’s gotten as gifts or are just too old to be handled in everyday life, they rarely get touched. 

“The person who owned this place before it went vacant had a son that was to court my mother, and on many occasions, she would go and visit him.” Doflamingo starts and Law almost gasps at the newfound piece of information, “he was a prick, in my mother's words, and she didn’t take kindly to the way he treated her, but she kept going back for the library.” 

Law blinks, once and then twice because while it wasn’t a lot to take in, it was _still a lot to take in_ , because courting? Isn’t that only meant for royals or aristocrats and something or the other? He was most certainly not expecting _that_ , especially not just because Law was fawning over the room. 

“She would tell me countless stories of the place while I was younger. I happened to come across a journal of hers a while back and saw the name, I didn’t expect anything out of it when I started searching for the place, mainly I just wanted to see what it looked like for myself.” 

When Doflamingo turns around Law's breath catches in his throat at the small smile on his lips. This one is fond, lack of all things obscene and teasing, there’s a world inside of that smile and Law desperately wants to ask him to recount each and every one. Instead he sits here and watches the man walk back to his desk, he stops just at the edge and gazes down at Law. 

“She’s no longer here on this earth, but I imagine she always wanted to go back there. That’s why I’m buying it.” 

Law looks up at the man in a new light. He knew Doflamingo was a man of many faces, it’s only natural for the rich to act the way he did, flaunting his wealth and basking in it. He thought the blonde was just a bachelor looking for a house on the side meant for pleasure, or to more or less actually conduct business there. But he had no idea the purchase would be so personal. He’s not buying this house for the hell of it, he’s doing so because his mother adored it. And she’s no longer here. 

Law is suddenly very aware of just how important a role he plays, _why_ exactly Doflamingo chose him for this job. He doubts the other man confessed this to him on purpose, considering how easily he dispelled his reminiscing. He wanted Law to know about this, something personal that’s now shared between them. They’re borderline strangers, and Law feels terribly honored that Doflamingo would tell him this piece of information. 

“You didn’t have to tell me that, you know.” Law murmurs, looking up at the man with a soft smile. 

Doflamingo stuffs his other hand in his pocket, smile now gone when he looks out the window. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to mention in the notes for the last chapter, but Law's cat is, indeed, named Cerberus. I am terribly endeared by this. All reflections of the cats behavior will be an exact replica of my own little baby, none of you asked but his name is Levi. You also didn't ask, but yes, I named him after Levi Ackerman. 
> 
> The details of the door really made me use my brain, though it all came from google. I find it very complex to try and explain these details the exact way I want them to, so I found a website that did. Here's the [website](https://gothicdecor.net/gothic-gates/) if you're curious about what the gate looks like. I'm aware in the last chapter I said Baroque, but I ended up being enamored with gothic style. The one that I chose is #9 :3
> 
> ALSO, we got spilled some dirty little details between Sabo and Law. I love this pairing, and it's completely self indulgent. I have no idea if I'll do anything with them in this fic, but my mind is ever changing so I guess we'll just have to wait and find out if I do. Sabo calls Law kitty because he knows of Cerberus, who for some reason, loves the little blonde (the cat doesn't take kindly to people). Who can blame him though.


	4. summer landscapes, with rooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even your threats are _stunning_ doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, I am flourishing this season. I just got done refurbishing this dresser, and these chapters are flowing out of me at a consistent speed.

Law’s uncle had a sunflower field in his backyard, and most days, he would wander through those high stalks and spend them trying to map out paths that led to nowhere. 

Though he was keen on the idea of getting lost. 

The thought of never being found in that flower field stirred something up in his chest, and being at such a young age, it’s almost alarming when he looks back on it now. But his uncle never saw it that way, he let Law cope one of the only ways that he knew how. 

Law remembers one summer when he took it upon himself to actually get serious with his mapping skills. It was a very hot day, as soon as he swung the back door open the heat hit him instantly, but he went on just trucking along. His water bottle in one hand and the journal in his other, he was warned about going into the field during the summer, but Law took this caution as any other 7-year-old would. He didn’t listen. 

It surprised Law when he first moved in with his uncle. He was a very well built and extremely tall man with rugged features, a connected beard with hair as black as his own that had a knack for falling in his eyes. He never knew how the man could see through the tendrils, and even though he was so tall Law never got a glimpse at his eyes. 

The house he stayed in was incredibly small, compared to the one he grew up in, but he was fascinated by that, endeared by the fact that he didn’t have to travel from one end to the next. He assumes his uncle liked it that way also. Unlike that sunflower field, it was easily bigger than the house, those stalks ate up all the acres, but neither one ever complained about that. Actually, he never even asked why he kept it in the first place when it was clear he could have gotten rid of it. 

But as Law said, the summer air was hot and humid, and not any sane time to be wondering through clustered stems, but he took the same route he always did. Except that day he felt different, like a string was tugging him in a different direction. 

The curiosity got the better of him and he followed that string. He remembers going left and right, wiping his sweat, another left, maybe go back south, which direction was the house in again? A low blooming of anxiety hit him in the pits of his stomach and he desperately clawed through each stem, book and water bottle forgotten. 

See, sunflowers have a subtle smell, but that day Law could grasp the scent of each one perfectly. They were loud and rambunctious, and seeming to laugh at Law’s being lost. 

When Law finally did find his freedom, he can still taste the air of that day, look at up at the sky to see the sun looking back at him. It was only an hour he had been gone, and Law never stepped foot in that field again. 

Walking through the maze reminds him much of those stalks. The grass is nearly just as high, but Ace took it upon himself to leave little signs so nobody would get lost. It’s trimmed down beautifully; Law is walking through each intricate row admiring the pristine green hedges. Ace and Deuce really outdid themselves. 

Law arrived at the house later than everybody, well, _mostly_ everybody. And he was pleasantly surprised to see the men working on the front lawn. It was such a sight when they really got into it. Those goggles set in place, gloved hands tugging the mower wherever they see fit- a circular design that Mihawk no doubt demanded out of them, with shirts sticking to their skin. Law was grateful for the new sight, especially since it showed just how big the chateau was. 

Last week was spent covering the backyard since that would take more work. Law can see some of the groomed trees, on the outside hanging beautifully over the labyrinth, sunlight peeking through branches, the grass below him soft and cut exquisitely. Law imagines it must have been hell trying to mow such narrow spaces, but the boys made it work. 

Law makes it out of the back side and is greeted with more open fields that are utterly bare. He’s glad that the space doesn’t just get cut off by a gate, but it’s surrounded with more trees and shrubs that lead to somebody else’s land. Or since it’s so far out in the country it’s probably just as unvacated as this once was. There’s a pretty willow tree off to one side, with three others lined up on the other. A lot of trees are always a good thing, he’s keeping those. The willow would look lovely with a small pond, a bistro set next to it. 

It’s surprising because while this is a French styled chateau, the backyard is very much English. It has none of the symmetry, aside from the maze, but even that couldn’t be counted as symmetrical. There’s no imposing on nature, but rather the land is more idealistic, and that could work to Law’s advantage. 

“I was wondering where you went.” 

Law startles when he hears Shanks, too caught up to hear anything but his own thoughts. 

“Ah, yeah. I wanted to get a good look at what we were working with.” Law smiles at the redhead who stands next to him, eyeing the willow. 

“It was so hard to tell with all that grass, but the place really has good landscaping.” 

Law nods, “very picturesque.” 

“Seems the past owners were up in the air about the design though.” Shanks smiles subtly, and Law gets the idea Mihawk had a few less than kind words to say about that. 

“Speaking of, where is Mihawk?” 

Shanks’ smile only grows wider and Law can’t help but grinning along with him. 

“Hiding.” 

“Brooding, is he?” 

“The poor soul,” Shanks sighs, not sounding the least bit worried about his partner, “you should’ve seen the look on his face when he was scoping out the yard. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so pale.” 

Law wants to feel bad, but he can’t help but find the entire thing hilarious. Mihawk is a man who likes order, either it’s left or right, up or down, there is no in-between. He doesn’t care for the outlandish, though he does have magnificent flare to him, he has impeccable style Law was instantly drawn to. The fact that Mihawk and Shanks offset each other so much is also another reason why he hired them on, together or not, they told him. Law didn’t need to think twice about that decision. 

“So, he made you the beggar, hm?” This wasn’t a rare occurrence. One would think Mihawk was forthright with his opposition on things, but when he wasn’t feeling confident with his decisions, he would send Shanks to do his bidding. 

“He gives the best rewards when I am.” Shanks lilts. 

Law throws his head back and laughs, “I’m sure he does, but tell him everything stays.” 

“You’re not makin’ this easy on me Law,” Shanks hums. 

Law looks out the corner of his eye and Shanks is smirking playfully, a glimmer in those irises. Law doesn’t like that look; he knows what that fucking look is for. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Law turns fully to the older man and puts a hand on his hip. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Shanks gasps, eyes widening, the raven narrows his. 

“What is it? What’s he trying to take away from me? I know that little ass already made his demands, so _spill it_.” 

Shanks throws his hands up in surrender, that damn playful smile still set in place. Law hates that he finds it so charming. This is why Mihawk always sends him in, the raven could never deny a beautiful man who looks like _that_. 

Law finds it’s very good business (for him, mainly) to be surrounded by beautiful people, inside and out, mentally and physically. He likes getting glimpses into other people's worlds and thoughts, how they perceive things in a way that Law wouldn’t have. It adds more character to developments, a simple house could get turned into a palace with only the right people. The only downfall is that Law is weak for said people. He’s been with his team for a handful of years and they know exactly how to play him. 

“He mentioned taking the chimney out of some room, I can’t remember which,” Shanks feigns ignorance by rubbing his chin innocently. 

Law instantly knows what he’s talking about. 

“No.” 

“I’m just the messenger dear.” Shanks drawls, but those eyes turn sharp. He hates how deadset the redhead always is on pleasing his lover. 

“You two are evil, pure and utter _evil_.” Law scoffs, pointing to the three trees off to their left, “those, we’ll have Ace and Deuce dig those up and replant them right here,” he demands, gesturing to the open space along the back of the maze, “I don’t want these trees leaving this property.” 

“That’s a deal.” Shanks agrees proudly. 

“And we plant another willow to replace those three. That way he has his damn symmetry. I also want to add in a pond over there, so don’t go trying to find a humungous one now. We still have a buget!” 

Even if the fucking budget could buy the world. These men and their _symmetry_ , it’s going to be Law’s demise someday. 

“Have I ever told you how much I loved you.” 

Law rolls his eyes, writing his blackmail details in his journal. In the tallying ranks of Law to Mihawk, the older man is leading him by far. He guesses the art of bribery ages along with you, but at least the details of the pond happened to work themselves out. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now go away.” 

“He agreed Hawky!” Shanks calls out and Law scowls. Of fucking course, he was listening the entire time. 

Law follows Shanks to see Mihawk standing near the edge of the maze that’s completely out of view behind him, and he grins. 

“I told you to stop calling me that name.” Mihawk grumbles, turning on his heel with his cheeks dusted pink. 

“I think I’ve won him over,” Shanks muses, walking away to follow the other man. 

“Oh yeah, a real charmer you are.” Law says. 

“By the way, there’s a certain blonde wreaking havoc inside of your quaint little chateau.” 

And before Law can even scold Shanks on telling him this late, he’s already off, rounding the corner of the hedge. Law runs a hand down his face, following their footsteps.

· · · · 

“Are you sure you’re qualified for this?” Law hears as soon as he walks through the double French doors, a new installation that he’s very excited about, but he can’t focus on that now.

“More than you are.” 

Both men look up when they hear the sound of the door closing, Zoro looking at Law with a scowl, meanwhile Doflamingo towers over the green haired male with a cunning smile plastered on his face. 

“Why are you harassing my workers?” Law asks the blonde. 

Zoro narrows his eyes, leaving the tools near the bow window he was working on to stomp out the kitchen doors. He mutters something under his breath that Law can’t really make out, but it was no doubt curses. 

“I want to make sure everybody approves of me.” Doflamingo muses and Law rolls his eyes. 

“Well you’re not doing a very good job. _Are you qualified for this_ , really, did you think he would take it as a compliment?” Law deadpans and Doflamingo strides up to him. Law sidesteps the arm that’s about to be thrown over his shoulder and walks through the door of the dining room. 

“You wound me Law, I was just trying to get to know him better.” 

It’s clear there’s a pout on Doflamingo’s lips, and Law is glad he’s not looking. He's already been given the slip today; he doesn’t need to be taken down another notch by a blonde that’s been occupying his every thought for the past few weeks. 

“Maybe ask proper questions then, like what kind of window he was installing. For instance.” 

“But you’ve already told me what type of window it was doll.” 

“That’s not- nevermind,” Law sighs, stopping in the middle of the room, “what brings you here today?” 

“I just wanted to see how my baby was doing.” Doflamingo looks around the living room, humming in appreciation. 

The space has been cleaned considerably, compared to how it was the very first day they came. Technically, _everything_ has been going fairly smooth. Even their termite problem is slowly coming to a halt. The wall that was currently being destroyed by said insects has now been knocked down, the same goes for the office’s wall, and there’s protective paper sealing off any entry to the foyer, aside from the door to the kitchen and the front door. They’ve already started pulling up the floorboards and tossing them out. So, all in all, things are going incredibly nicely. 

“She’s a beauty now that she’s getting cleaned up.” Law replies, “by the way, would you be willing to accompany me to a statuary?” 

“Of course.” Doflamingo easily agrees, he hears him step forward and he turns, prepared to give him the details of the plan he had in mind for the maze, but the words get caught in his throat at the blonde leaning down into Law’s space. 

“But that wasn’t the baby I was talking about.” Doflamingo purrs. Law’s cheeks instantly heat, he watches his reflection in those fucking glasses, a flush creeping down his neck and up to his ears. He splutters and looks away. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Law spits out, lacking the ridicule he would have hoped his tone had. 

Law shivers when Doflamingo wraps a hand around his arm, and he hates how he looks up at him. Head tilted back with not a sign of resistance, but almost leaning into the touch, body faintly going limp at the possessive hold. 

“You’re so obvious doll, am I supposed to ignore the signs you’re giving me?” Doflamingo tugs his arm and Law effortlessly follows, their bodies easily molding together. 

God, he hates how perfectly they fit. A breeze flows through the open window and it shuffles around them as if the universe itself is agreeing with Law’s train of thought. 

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Doflamingo lets out a sound Law can’t quite comprehend at the moment, too focused on his face moving closer to his own. He feels so big placed in front of him, immense, smelling of old history and cedarwood, like the world is placed in the palm of his hand and Law’s settled in the other. 

“So that’s what it is?” Doflamingo’s only a hairsbreadth distance away from his lips, and Law intently traces the way they curl, wanting to see if words will taste differently coming from his mouth than Law’s own, “you want me to take no notice to it.” 

“Professional courtesy, you understand.” Law breathes. 

Doflamingo’s laugh lights Law up like a fire. A match striking against concrete. Lust flows through his veins at an incredible speed, and fuck he shouldn’t want to kiss him this badly, but Law is quite literally _aching_ for it. 

“I’ve never been good with semantics.” 

And Law is putty, his hand slides up Doflamingo’s chest and it’s just as hard as he thought it would be. _Sculpted_. Chiseled out of matter this earth doesn’t even possess. 

Law knows he is easy, and that he might come to regret this, but when Doflamingo leans forward, lips almost pressed to his, he couldn’t give a shit about the consequences this one kiss might hold. 

“Hey Law, we were just-” 

Law jumps, eyes widening, and he pushes Doflamingo back just as the man lets out a shriek of laughter- delighted at best. Law is humiliated, not even wanting to acknowledge _Killer_ of all people trying to get his attention. Those blue eyes are flicking between both men, lips pursed, but he can see the questions flowing. The implications of what Law and Doflamingo were about to do, and Law scolds himself, his face burning, but he’ll be damned if he lets in how frazzled he is. 

Although it’s too late for that. Anybody could take one glimpse at Law and see how affected he is. 

“You were just about to what?” Law asks, all nonchalant and poised as if he’s not a human fucking furnace right now. 

Killer’s gaze trails off to the side, and Law is fucking ecstatic that the front of his body is blocked by Doflamingo’s, if it wasn’t more than enough evidence would be shown. Law doesn’t need that type of attention, not from the once stoic man. 

“We were about to go and get lunch,” Killer murmurs, and his voice is so soft, cheeks dusting slightly and motherfuck. Law is fucking _appalled_ at himself. 

“Law and I have something to attend to, isn’t that right doll?” Doflamingo easily supplies, not concerned the least bit, as if he’s used to being walked in on at any given moment. 

And the tone of his voice. Borderline obscene, like the _something_ to attend to is the bigger man defiling every square inch of his body right here on this fucking floor. 

“Uh,” Law states dumbly, “yeah sure.” 

What the fuck. 

Law looks away when Killer brings shocked eyes back to him. Someway, somehow, Law is going to figure out how to dissolve right here. 

“Oh, okay then.” 

And then Killer is off. Law is, for once, thankful that he’s a man of few words. He doesn’t stick around to see if the raven needs help out of this situation, or to even ask what is going on. He just hauls ass out of there like a demon is chasing him and Doflamingo instantly starts cackling. Law is unimpressed. 

“I would appreciate it if you _not_ do that again.” 

Doflamingo purses his lips, shoulders still shaking, and maybe he might find this funny a little ways down the road, but right now he’s embarrassed. He won’t be able to look Killer in the eyes for a while. He’s aware he’s a grown man, capable of making his own decisions, but he’s on the job. There’s got to be a limit at some point. 

“I’m sorry,” Doflamingo sighs, not sound sorry at all, “you just looked so beautiful waiting for me to kiss you. I couldn’t resist.” 

Law scowls, walking passed the man, already thinking up some excuse for the possible questions he’s going to receive. Killer just might keep this to himself, but it never hurts to be prepared. 

“Touch me again while we’re here and I’m hacking off those hands of yours.” Law seethes. 

Doflamingo actually fucking _groans_ , keeping pace with Law’s stride. 

“Even your threats are _stunning_ doll.”

· · · · 

Although it may have been hard to believe, Doflamingo does make do on what he said to Killer.

Law watches out the car window- a blue thunderbird whose name is violet, they argued the entire way on _why_ exactly a blue car was named _Violet_ , but Law let it slide because of the simple fact that he didn’t even have enough cars to give names to. 

Law takes in the long narrow cobblestone driveway, and he almost has a heart attack. It’s a Victorian red brick cottage with white trim, statues and different plants in different types of pins are lined up in a row. Decorative vases and pedestals are placed right in front of the wrap around patio, and Law notices someone sitting on a porch swing as they drive closer to the house. 

“I didn’t know you knew someone who owned a statuary.” Law says, watching the man on the swing as he gets up. 

The golden-haired man flicks a cigarette butt into a pin and takes the steps with a wide smile plastered on his face. Doflamingo hums next to him, parking in front of a detached garage. 

“You could say we grew up together.” Doflamingo responds fondly. 

“I didn’t expect to see you today Doffy.” 

Law jumps when the man who was just on the patio speaks through the car window. He smiles down at Law with a pleasant smile, opening his door for him, and he steps out tentatively. 

“Thank you...” 

“Rosinante, you can call me.” The man- Rosinante- fucking _winks_ at Law, and he stands there dumbfounded at the blatant flirting. 

“Uh, thank you Rosinante.” 

“It’s only polite to give your name once you’ve received one.” The words come out soft, but the look in his eyes is anything but. Law reforms his bad manners quickly. 

“I’m Trafalgar Law, it’s nice to meet you.” Law holds out his hand, and the man takes it graciously, the perfect amount of pressure in his grip. 

On the other side a car door slams shut and Doflamingo walks around the hood just as Rosinante is letting go of Law’s hand. 

“Stop teasing the man will you.” Doflamingo scolds, standing a little too close to Law for his liking. 

Rosinante looks at Doflamingo with a very fond smile, eyes going soft around the edges. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve been here, hmm?” 

“Sorry for not calling first, but I was... in the middle of something.” 

_Wow_ , Law thinks, _way to be fucking subtle_. 

Rosinante immediately flicks his eyes to Law and he smiles in delight. 

Great. 

“Oh, I don’t blame you.” 

Doflamingo fucking snickers, placing a hand on the small of Law’s back and all men walk towards the house. 

“How’s business going?" Doflamingo asks. 

Law takes in the statues, most look to be homemade, no real style to it, but not in a bad way. They're gorgeous, all of them have an air about them that screams regal and exquisiteness. The stones delicate in their placements, and with the sun beating down on them they look as fine as glitter. Even the vases look to be done up by hand, the flowers picked and placed by a natural florist. Law wonders how he never heard of this place before. 

He tunes out both men talking, instead venturing off on his own. He knew what he was looking for, for the chateau at least, but it doesn’t hurt to get an up-close glance at the sculptures. Law walks through each row, stopping at ones that catch his eye, wanting to reach out and touch the carvings, but he refrains. 

“Lovely isn’t it?” Doflamingo says from behind him. 

“That it is, a collection?” Law asks, eyeing the way all of the pieces have distinct features that tie them together. 

“Mhm.” 

“Who’s the artist?" Law walks up to one of the sculptures, a lady set in an arabesque with a solemn expression, her limbs are the perfect picture of being broken, as if there should be strings attached to them. 

“You were just talking to him.” Doflamingo laughs lightly, and Law turns wide eyes towards the man next to him. 

“These are yours?” 

“All of them out front, yes.” 

“Oh wow, they’re beautiful.” Law turns back to the pieces with newfound appreciation. It’s not every day he witnesses art of this stature right in front of him, let alone while the artist is _right here_. Law is almost speechless. 

“You sure did bring a charmer huh Doffy?” 

“He’s just a lover of the arts.” Doflamingo responds fondly, as if he and Law have known each other their entire life. 

“He’ll love the back then.” 

“Come on Law.” 

Law doesn’t need to be told twice. If only the front of the house holds pieces this beautiful, he can hardly imagine what the back will look like. 

Rosinante looks over his shoulder at Law as they start walking, “our mother used to collect antiques when we were younger,” he says conversationally, and Law almost trips over his feet. 

“ _Our_?” Law asks incredulously, “you’re brothers?” 

“But of course,” Rosinante raises his eyebrows, hand digging around in his pocket to fish out a pack of cigarettes. 

“Aren’t we a spitting image of each other?” 

Law can tell by Doflamingo’s tone that he left that piece of information out on purpose, and now that it’s been divulged, he can see the traits. Both having golden hair, slightly tanned skin, the same curl of their smile. The only difference is Rosinante’s softer, younger features, and the fact that Law can see the reddish-brown hue of his eyes. 

“Anyways,” Rosinante announces, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air, “our mother was an avid collector. We both made the decision to sell them, albeit only under special circumstances. They’re nearly priceless you see, but since this is for Doffy’s new home there’s no need for him to buy them.” 

Law’s not even surprised to know Doflamingo told his brother about the house, but he’s still very much surprised to know he has a brother. 

“So, an heirloom?” Law asks. 

Just how fucking rich were these guys. 

“You could say that.” Doflamingo says, “mother was very austere. She didn’t care to leave possessions, so she left these with us to do as we will.” 

“Uh huh,” Law says, “how generous.” 

“She was a benign woman.” Another trail of smoke recedes in the air, and Law follows its movement before it disappears. 

“Here we are.” 

Law focuses back in front of him and literally gasps out loud. _Nearly priceless_ , the man had said, and a gross understatement. Every single work of art is of the finest quality even if it was a copy. All type of planters and fountains, busts made up the most beautiful picture, Law was breathless just looking at the backyard. They were all lined in succession, and he could name each and every single one. 

The front of one row had a garden nymph that towered above Law and next to it was a bust of Apollo. A fountain of Rebecca at the well was off to the side. His eyes lit up when he spots Zephyrus and Flora, the head of David. It was, too put in _very_ simple terms, Law’s dream. He could die right now and not have a hint of regret. Each piece is still in pristine condition with its obvious age, the upmost care put into every single one. 

Law contemplates whimpering when he walks further down the line and spots a cupid and psyche sculpture. One of his favorite Greek myth’s practically coming to life right in front of him. He's in heaven. This must be what heaven feels like, he’s convinced. 

“You think he’s ignoring us?” He hears one of the men say behind him, and he finally lets out the air he was unknowingly holding in his lungs. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just, _wow_ ,” Law looks around them, passed the amused faces, taking each one in again, “these are irreplaceable. I mean...” 

Law trails off, completely at a loss for words until one in particular catches his eye and his eyebrows shoot up. 

“Is that a Barberini faun?" Law gasps, dashing over quickly. 

He recognizes that laugh as Doflamingo’s, but Law doesn’t have it in him to scowl. And talk about _rare_ , holy fucking shit. 

“You have a great eye for this.” Rosinante praises. 

“I read a lot growing up.” Law says offhandedly, like that’s incentive enough for him acting like this. 

“Makes sense.” 

“So, which one are you thinking of?” Doflamingo asks. 

Law wants to say all of them. He wants to reach deep into his savings and spend every cent he owns on the pieces in front of him, but they’re here for Doflamingo. The rich bastard. Law almost seethes in silence, but that would be terribly unprofessional, especially since they’re in front of his brother. 

“The garden nymph would be lovely, as well as the Zephyrus and Flora one.” Law says, “and that should be it. Too many would make it anarchic.” 

Both men laugh at Law’s observation. 

“I think I like him.” Rosinante says. 

Law wants to ask if he likes him enough to give him that faun, but he holds his tongue. That would be very rude, besides he’s going to be moving soon. 

“That’s our cue to leave then.” Doflamingo quips, pushing Law along, he looks over his shoulder eyeing each sculpture again longingly. He’s going to have to come up with some excuse to make it back out here. 

Law thinks he faintly hears a, _you won’t share him with me brother_ , and he knows it is when Doflamingo’s hand tightens up just the slightest bit on Law’s skin. The touch nearly burns him alive. 

Doflamingo, though, speaks loudly and _very_ clearly. 

“Over my dead body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was not up for debate with me adding Corazon, he was bound to make his appearance in here sooner or later. I'm a sap for the brothers teasing Law, and no I don't take constructive criticism on that. I am, also, a literal WHORE for sculptures and whatnot. And with greek mythology being one of my weaknesses I just had to include that. Me, throwing all the things I love onto Law (I didn't name the cat Cerberus for no reason). This isn't important, but growing up my great grandparents had a sunflower field in their backyard that I would constantly walk through, and one day I actually did get lost. Unlike Law I got a thrill from that and did it constantly. Most of this story is literally just me projecting. Doffy with his classic cars is another one. Hmm, I did a little teasing with this one (Doflaw about to kiss) and I'm incredibly happy at the fact that Killer of all people was about to catch them ^.^ ALSO, we got a little more info on Law's mysterious uncle :3
> 
> btw, if u wanna look at my little beauty of a dresser, you can look [here](https://eloha.tumblr.com/post/627010817382072320/diy-queen-the-pinterest-mom-in-me-is-off-her). I'm very proud with how it turned out >.<


	5. recantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law pockets the device with an air of faux serenity, staring back at the well-proportioned lawn, and he comes to an unsettling, but very simple conclusion-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of writing this chapter, I realized how many points I still needed to tackle with this damn house (as well as relationships). The research I put into this baby is astounding. 
> 
> And on that note, I want to say the feedback I'm receiving on this????? It truly makes my day, especially since I'm putting more thought into this than I originally intended. It's really motivating me to write, I'm a sap for your words and kudos and all of the above and just @.@ I love you all

Law is woken up by the sound of his phone buzzing. 

He contemplates answering it for a solid 5 seconds, but the prospect of getting sleep sounds much more tempting than talking on the phone right now. So, Law ignores it, rolling over and attempting to cuddle with Cerberus until the vibrations stop, but his loving cat let’s out an annoyed sound at being woken up also, and he quickly flees from the bed. Amazing. 

And then his phone rings again. 

Law grumbles and flips on his back, blindly reaching for the device that’s keeping him from his precious sleep. He already has a horrendous time _staying_ asleep as is, the person who’s calling surely doesn’t fucking know that. For if they did, they would never attempt to call him in the first place. 

Law doesn’t bother looking at the id when he answers. 

“What?” Law’s voice is flat, void of any emotion, and he hopes to every deity the person on the other line gets the hint. 

“ _Is that any way to talk to your client_?” Of course _he_ won’t get the hint. 

“Doflamingo, what on earth are you calling me at-” Law flinches when he pulls the phone away, bright light in his face while he spots the time, “nearly 3 in the fucking morning for?” 

“ _I couldn’t sleep_.” Doflamingo mumbles. 

“Are you a child? Don’t call me with your problems, goodbye.” Law is pulling the phone away just as he hears a frantic _wait_ , and he sighs. Already resigned to the fact that he’s _never_ going back to sleep now. 

“What is it?” Law asks, trying to sound a little bit interested even though he’s not. 

He couldn’t give a shit, actually. He stayed up too late last night, not hitting the sheets until it was way past midnight. The cause of his problem for going to sleep so late was trying to pack up his damn house. Really, the fact that he even took this project on while he was in the midst of moving is beyond him. Law and his masochistic tendencies never fail to surprise him. 

“ _Why did you push me away_?” Doflamingo asks, voice light like he just has all the time in the world. 

“What?” Law narrows his eyes in the dark, flinging back the sheets. He might as well make the most out of being up this early (late?). 

“ _When I tried to kiss you_.” 

Law pauses on his way to the kitchen. How could he fucking forget about that when it _just_ happened, or almost happened. Damn he wishes it happened. 

“You expected me to kiss you when a member of my team just walked into the room?” Law asks quizzically, padding to the cabinet where he keeps his liquor. If this conversation doesn’t end soon, he’ll need a drink after this anyways, so he might as well indulge himself. 

“ _Or maybe afterwards_.” 

Why the fuck does he sound so petulant? Is it because it’s so late at night, or maybe he really wanted a kiss, but Law finds that somewhat hard to believe. Doflamingo is a walking deity amongst humans, he could literally ask anyone for a kiss and Law’s sure they would jump quickly at the chance, hell, the man could ask for _anything_ and he’s sure somebody would give it to him at the drop of a hat. 

“Did you really call me this late just to ask that?” Law pours the contents of the decanter into a crystalized glass, taking a nice sized swig of the liquor just as the man on the other end hums. 

“ _I’ve been thinking about it_ ,” and his voice suddenly takes on a raspy tone, dropping an octave. 

That’s just no good for Law, nope. Not at this type of hour. That tone of voice is _dangerous_ , downright lethal. 

“I’m sure you have-” 

“ _Oh Law_ ,” Doflamingo purrs, interrupting him from even finishing that sentence. 

And Law’s rarely used to hearing his name coming off those lips, usually he’s graced with doll, or whatever other endearment he finds fitting. Law is doomed, he downs the rest of the whisky so he can blame the heat rising on his cheeks because of that. 

“ _You must not realize how enticing you are_.” 

Law scoffs, “why? Because I don’t fall at your feet?” 

Even though he desperately wants to. Law would be at this man’s beck and call if only he demanded him to. 

“ _It’s because you’re_ stunning,” Law’s breath catches in his throat, “ _even when I’m not around you I can’t help but think about you_.” Doflamingo’s confession stirs up something in the pit of Law’s stomach and he desperately tries to ignore it, but he just sounds so fucking soft and open at this late hour. 

Law tries not to give in. 

“That’s very unfortunate,” Law lilts, “I hate to say, but I cannot relate.” 

Which is a fucking lie, but fuck if he admits it. 

Law’s little order on fraternization is a self-rule. He’s sure Garp could give less of a shit if employees are letting off a little bit of steam with each other, because at the end of the day, they all know that’s simply what it is- letting off steam. There are no strings attached, and Law has been around long enough, and _seen_ enough to know that it won’t get messy in the end. They are all adults and they know what a simple friends-with-benefits relationship entails. 

But aside from Sabo, who technically is not in _their_ company, Law has never had any romantic relations with anyone else. No matter how much he wants to. It makes things more complicated, in his mind, because he already has a lot on his plate as is and letting in on some relationship between employees or clients has never been beneficial. Again, it works for some people, but Law is _not_ that person. 

Doflamingo on the other hand, constantly tests the solemn treaty he has to himself. 

“ _I’m afraid you might be stuck with me_.” Doflamingo sighs, all wistful and lost in thought. 

Law is mentally battling with himself. He’s always had a fucking weakness for big, soft men that could sweet talk him- they know how to play Law the best. And to hear _Doflamingo_ , of all people, say _Law_ might be stuck with him. He’s never heard more beautiful words, if he’s being fairly honest. 

“ _Will you let me have you Law_?” 

_God, yes_. 

Fuck. Fuckfuck _fuck_. 

Law paces around his living room, sidestepping boxes, quickly trying to come up with some plan that could land him in Doflamingo’s bed without causing trouble in his workspace. Holy shit why did the man even have to call him. Maybe this was his plan all along. To slowly break Law down until he was irresistible to his words, and it’s only been a handful of weeks. What was it? _Three_? Almost four. Surely Law could give in. 

But then... Law gets a _brilliant_ idea. 

One that could either backfire on him or not, but one that’s sure to keep this sweet tension going between them. Law’s almost positive it will backfire, Doflamingo’s not the type of man to be left waiting. He seems like a man that thinks about what he wants, and others will miraculously read his mind and _get_ it for him, but Law might just have a chance. 

Maybe. 

“How about this, you give me until I’m done with your house and maybe I might give you a chance.” Law says coyly, very well aware of what Doflamingo is going to say. 

“ _I’m not a patient man doll_.” It’s clear Doflamingo is smiling even though the words were said with an underlying warning. 

_What an easy man to predict_. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

“That’s just too bad,” Law murmurs, “I was willing to give you a little... _something_ to tie you over until then.” 

Doflamingo lets out an interested hum and Law releases a loud puff of air. 

“But that’s fine if you’re not _patient_ ,” Law’s voice drops to a near purr, “I can have my pick at any man.” 

Doflamingo’s condescending laugh reverberates through Law, sending a shiver up his spine. A thrill Law gets at pushing this man, why hadn’t he ever tempted this before. 

“ _How cunning, is that your way of seducing me_?” 

“Who knows,” Law picks at a loose thread on his couch, the only thing still holding together in his living room, “I guess you’ll just have to stick around to find out.” 

“ _Oh doll_ ,” Doflamingo takes on an edge Law hasn’t heard before, just on the touch side of alarming, sharp enough to get him stiffening up in his spot, “ _are you sure you want to play fire with fire_?” 

Law’s not so sure he truly wants to, but the memory of Doflamingo’s hand tightening up on his skin, burning him even through his shirt. That possessive tone even though he was only talking to his brother, even though he was only talking about _Law_. He’s _very_ much sure he wouldn’t mind playing with fire. 

“Darling,” Law croons, “I’m practically _gagging_ for it.”

· · · · 

Law is set up out in the back, eye level with the door that’s currently been giving him a run for his money. He complains, when really, it’s his own fault for suggesting this plaquard in the first place. Let alone having to sand it down just so he could paint over it, but even through the nagging he does in his mind, he enjoys doing it.

There’s something simplistic in the way one watches handcrafted oak be abraded to make room for a new color entirely. That rich vinous is going to look spectacular on this little door. Law is quite proud of himself for even finding it, especially with how the drive went. His nerves were eating him up from the inside out because _Zoro_ of all people gave him a warning about someone- which with this _particular_ someone, he could understand why completely. 

Law spent the first thirty minutes mulling over the conversation, looking but not really looking, but when his eyes happened to stray to these carved molding details, with the full length, intertwined Greek coin on the astragal- he knew this was the one. The only problem was sanding it and making sure he’s getting in between the necessary cracks and creases, which is a pain in the ass. On top of that, having only dealt with a handful of sleeping hours, it was already weighing heavily on Law. And it was barely even noon. 

So, when a clipboard nudges against the base of his spine, Law startles. The sander drops out of his hand, which is luckily not on at the moment. He whips around ready to scold whichever human decided to interrupt his concentration, only for the words to die in his throat when he sees who it is. That dazzling smile set in place as if he were ready for the tongue lashing, wide doe eyes, and hair that could rival the sun's rays. 

Fuck. 

Law forgot how stunning Sabo is. Perfectly put together even though it’s hotter than all hell outside. There’s not a drop of sweat on his skin, just the perfect sculpting's of a man who could easily degrade Law like he was intaking air. 

“Such an enticing position you’re in.” 

Law’s cheeks instantly heat at the low drawl. His knees sink onto the concrete as if made aware of their stance, and Sabo’s lips curl up into a sly smile. It’s been months since he’s seen him in person, and even if it was only weeks, _days_ , Law’s sure he would still be just as breathtaking as ever. 

“I’m sure it brings back fond memories.” Law muses. 

The clipboard falls away from his back, and he forces himself to stand. What he would give to just be ravished right here and now, maybe bent over this 19th century door, fuck that sounds like it would be nice. Sabo’s smile is nothing short of lethal, like the dirty thoughts that are flowing through Law’s mind are echoing in his own. 

Sabo places one neatly gloved hand on the wooden surface, the other one clutching his clipboard to his chest which is covered by a thin layer of white fabric. No wonder he’s not hot, the shirt is nearly fucking see-through. Law knows it’s just because he has his work cut out for him, he’s going to have to be moving around a lot, but the vision of seeing that shirt matted with sweat, sticking to his body long after he’s done. Fuck. 

“You’ve got no idea kitten.” Sabo says, leaning closer to the raven, he clears his throat and glances away. 

“So, when are you going to be getting started?” 

“Hmm, I’ll be getting started soon, I just had to come talk to you. Will you be accompanying me?” 

Law lets out a breath of relief when Sabo reclines back, hand still plastered on the door, thrumming along the rosettes. 

“As much as I know you want me to,” Law starts, tapping on the hardwood closest to Sabo’s fingers, “I’ve got this plaquard to get situated.” 

“You sure do know how to tease me; what year is this beauty?” Sabo asks, glancing down at the fine piece of oak. 

“1800s.” Law’s a little bit giddy of that. The date it was manufactured, compared to how it looks? Oh, it was nothing but a win win situation for Law. 

“Oh? Early or late.” 

“19th, although there was this lovely 18th century one with transom. She was showing her age though, unfortunately.” Law would have preferred that door, considering they were chateau doors, but he was already having to put in a lot of work on this one here. The other would have been hell, no doubt. 

“What a tragedy,” Sabo sighs, “I would have loved to see you restore that.” 

“You and me both darling, by the way, the gate outside.” Law shifts his weight onto his hand, hip pressed right up against the edge of the door. 

Sabo’s eyes follow the movement and Law desperately tries to ignore it. 

“What about it?” Sabo asks, as unprofessional as ever, he doesn’t even attempt to hide the fact that he’s checking Law out. 

“You think it’ll be alright to push it back some?” 

“About how far back?” Those eyes finally stray up to Law’s, pupils dilated and all. The fucking man is just as incorrigible like another blonde he knows. 

“About 50 meters or so. I want just enough space for a car to pull in before the gate. You can use Eustass-ya's truck as an example.” 

“I’ll be sure to look into that for you, but if it falls along the water line-” 

“If it falls along the water line, I already have another trick in mind, you just be sure to tell me if it works out or not.” 

“Anything for you kitten.” Sabo pushes himself off the door and Law narrows his eyes. 

“And put on a hard hat.” 

“Ordering me around now?” Sabo croons, “that’s very cute of you.” 

Law scoffs, “I just don’t want to see you getting hurt because of your own incompetence.” 

“You sure do have a way with words,” Sabo takes a step forward, two gloved fingers walking up his shirt, “since you care so much, I’ll do anything you tell me to. Any other requests?” 

Law takes a step back, ignoring the flush that rises up his neck- due to the heat and all, “I need you to take your time in that library, let me know every single detail.” 

“You’re just as pestering as ever,” Sabo splays his hand out, sliding it down Law’s chest, but in an instant the touch is gone, and it leaves him nearly pushing forward for more. That damn devil. 

“That library is my pride and joy, I won’t have you overlooking _anything_ in that room.” 

_Especially_ after what Doflamingo told him. 

Sabo’s laugh echoes throughout the universe when he throws his head back, the sound almost beckoning Law down onto his knees again. Those glittering eyes, the sight of his Adams apple bobbing. He may be smaller than Law, but the way he carries himself, even if it is with feint amusement, he could be just as tall as Doflamingo. 

“Kitten, you know I never leave _anything_ untouched.” 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

Sabo whips his head to the backdoor, but Law. Oh, Law stands perfectly still, eyeing the vines running along the chateau in interest. He wouldn’t have cared if it was one of his team members, since they knew long ago about he and Sabo. Or should he say because of Sabo’s exhibitionist tendencies. That much is obvious when Law clearly sees the smaller blonde smiling at Doflamingo, not a care in the world for being caught, but more along the lines that he showed up just as he was about to sweet talk Law into his bed again. 

Law doesn’t know if he should be grateful at that. Into one man’s lion den just to be thrown into a more vicious one. Law’s odds in life are unrelenting as is, but even this was downright cruel of the universe. Usually the raven could sense the flamingo man like it was merely intuition, leave it to him to show up when least expected. Law should have known considering the conversation they just had that morning. 

“Not at all,” Sabo says politely, “I was just about to get going.” 

Law sees Sabo turn to him, and he gives the man his attention. 

“Is that all you need from me?” 

This fucking bastard. 

Sabo’s voice is all, _are you sure that’s all you need? You know I’ll give you more, just ask me for more_. 

Law clears his throat, “that’ll be all, go on and get started please.” 

Goddamn, now he sounds too professional. Sabo’s going to know something’s up. Instead of saying anything he hums and walks away, and Law finally turns in the direction Doflamingo is in. It seems as if he’s not the object of desire, oh no, both blondes are _obviously_ sizing each other up. Even with the shades on, it’s clear Doflamingo is gazing at Sabo with disapproval, and Sabo’s smile is wide enough to be seen at this angle. 

Doflamingo doesn’t grant Sabo passageway through the door, instead he holds his ground like that’s the spot he was born in. Neither one glancing away when Sabo slips in past the space Doflamingo left open. He doesn’t like that, if the _tch_ he lets out is anything to go by, but he does nothing to counteract Sabo’s stride. He turns back to Law, and at that look, Law turns and kneels beside the door again. He runs a hand over it, inspecting the frame to make sure he’s gotten all parts of it sanded properly. 

“A toy of yours?” 

_Oh_? Is that a hint of envy? How very _rich_. He’s not a man unaffected like he originally thought. 

Law hums, picking up the bucket that has his water and soap to clean off the extra dust. 

“Why, are you jealous?” Law evenly coats the door to make sure it’s clear of residue, setting the bucket down, he walks to the table that holds the other door and gets started on cleaning that one off. 

“If I want you nobody else can have you.” Doflamingo is very sure of himself, it seems, though there’s an undercurrent to that tone Law instantly picks up on. 

Doflamingo appears to be remembering Law’s subtle little threat, the _I can have my pick at any man_. Maybe he should thank Sabo for this unforeseen conversation. 

“How very possessive of you Doflamingo. Anybody would tell you that your thought associations are _very_ revealing.” Law smiles to himself as he grabs the tact cloth, drying off his space, he goes to get the sander and is stopped by Doflamingo standing in front of him, predictably. 

Law hides his smile, though he’s still quite amused. Jealousy looks _stunning_ on this man. Oh, he holds so much power, but it amounts to nothing in Law’s eyes now that he sees how much a little flirting affects him when it’s done with someone else. 

“What exactly are you talking about?” Doflamingo asks. Law tilts his head to the side, looking up at him delightfully. 

“Anybody would tell you that means something.” 

“Did you hear what I said?” Doflamingo furrows his brow and Law actually does grin this time, sidestepping the man to grab the sander. 

“Oh yes, if you want me nobody else can have me,” Law repeats, “I didn’t think I was a man worthy enough for such sentiments.” Tone serious even though he finds the situation completely amusing. 

Law doesn’t look at Doflamingo as he turns the machine on, getting started on stripping the wood of its vanishing veneer. He’s not looking, but he can sense the blonde’s eyes peering at him through his shades. The sun above having nothing on the way his gaze lights him up. Law ignores it, more focused on the task at hand. If Doflamingo has something else to say, there’s not a doubt in Law’s mind that he would figure out a way to say it. 

But the man just stands there as Law continues his work, which he’s thankful for. He wouldn’t have wanted to fight his paws off while attempting to sand this door. Doflamingo stands behind him like a shadow as Law holds the sander with one hand, steadying the furniture with his other. It’s really a meditative process, calming even though the heat of the afternoon sun is bearing down on him heavily, but he keeps going until he only has the creases left. 

Although, when Law sets down the sander, reaching for the small pieces of paper used for said creases, a hand sears around his arm and tugs him up. Law hides his shock easily when Doflamingo steps forward, his fingers dig slightly into his flesh and the raven’s breath catches in his throat at the frown on his lips. So unlike the childish curl he has to it. Law’s gone and pissed him off, goddamnit. 

He knew this wouldn’t work, he was sure it would’ve taken some more time for his plan to backfire on him, but he didn’t think it would be _this_ soon. Sabo’s appearance really threw everything off balance. 

“With a man like you,” Doflamingo slips a leg between his own, dipping his head down until Law feels a rush of breath along the shell of his ear, “I’m as greedy as they come.” 

Doflamingo nips lightly against his earrings and Law bites his lip to hold in the sound, his eyelashes flutter when his jeans rub delicately between his own. And then the touch is gone. Law blinks his eyes open just as Doflamingo steps back, leaving Law standing in place with flushed cheeks and a heaving chest. He looks down at him like he’s marveling a painting he just created, filled a canvas up with blushing hues that make up Law in the center. 

Doflamingo twists a strand of Law’s hair around his finger, and that’s how he feels- like he’s been twisted around his finger. He pushes it behind his ear and the raven doesn’t think twice about leaning into his touch, it’s so soft compared to the look he’s giving him. 

“If I were you,” Doflamingo starts, voice low and smooth, “I’d choose my battles more wisely next time.” 

And then he’s off. 

Law watches the man disappear inside the home, leaving Law on the patio with a blank mind and a red face. He was trying to play the blonde, but the older effortlessly turned it around on him. And then left. Law hadn’t expected him to leave, but he did.

· · · · 

Things change after that.

It’s not anything extreme, but it’s still there. A crosscurrent of unwanted emotions swelling up in Law. 

When Sabo came back to him a few hours after he was done with his inspection, he said not a word about Doflamingo- which he was thankful for. He probably realized the man was brooding. He was fucking _brooding_ , but the knowledge of the library, and every other accessible system on the property being intact, dimmed his rumination some. Especially knowing they’d be able to move the gate. 

The feeling of ease only lasted for the moment though. 

Doflamingo hasn’t stopped by the house in almost a week now. 

It’s clear everyone only talks to Law when he needs to be talked to. But the absence of said man is a good thing because Law is able to work on the door, he’s almost finished it, and he’s immensely proud with how it’s turning out. The color is just as beautiful as he thought it would be, he just needs to let it dry and apply one more coating, as well as the finish, and it should be done. There’s no rushing that though. 

Law takes a step back and wipes the sweat off his forehead with a clean towel, making his way inside of the house. Zoro is next to the garden window, finishing that installation now that the bow in the dining room is set. Luffy is on the ladder fixing the tulip chandelier- Mihawk's decision, of course. He said it would look perfect with the open windows showcasing the backyard, and Law agreed. 

The rest of the kitchen is completely outdated, but that won’t take any time to update. Mihawk has already been on it, as well as gathering up details for the other rooms. Ace and Deuce have finished the lawn, which is not surprising. The only thing they’re waiting on are the tools and extra hands needed to move those trees and get the willow and pond in the spots Mihawk and Shanks tell them to. 

All in all, for the timing, everything is going perfect. The only thing that’s been keeping Law on his toes is the marble. Law is well aware he needs to call Doflamingo and ask about that, but the thought of having to talk to the man when he seems upset is not fulfilling in the least. Instead of doing that, Law walks out the backdoors again, taking the path Ace laid out for them that leads to the front of the house, and he steps back away from the property to look at Killer and Kid on top of the roof. 

“How’s it going up there?!” Law yells out, squinting his eyes because of the sun right behind them. 

Kid glances down, and Law is pretty sure that’s a scowl, but he ignores it. 

“How do you think Trafalgar.” 

Ah, so yes, that was a scowl. Kid is unimpressed, maybe it’s because of the slate. 

“I’ve got no idea, that’s why I’m asking.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be moping around or some shit? Leave us alone.” Kid spits out, hammering a nail into the surface. 

Law watches amusingly as Kid tackles another row of the slate, ringing the plate to make sure it’s a good one. The process seems tedious, but he and Killer will be done by tomorrow, Law is sure of it. He knows the only thing Kid is truly complaining about is the angle at which it must be installed, and how many sides they have to deal with. As well as that rotunda dome, which they haven’t even begun to get started on yet. He almost feels bad for them. 

Usually it’s a quick butterfly roof, or gable, most of the time it’s a flat roof since they’ve been dealing with more modern homes lately. So Law knows the mansard and its four sloped sides along with the flat top, _and_ the dome, is sure to give them hell. 

“Make sure you’re applying those properly,” Law reminds him, smiling when the redhead purses his lips, “if you do a shitty job you’ll have to come back during winter for a reinstallation.” 

“Reinstallation my fucking ass.” Kid grumbles. 

“What was that now, I don’t think I caught that-” 

“Just shut up and go away!” Kid spits out, not taking his eyes away from the project at hand. 

Law snickers, turning away to look out into the front yard. He’s said it before, but Ace and Deuce are a miraculous pair when it comes to landscaping. The backyard, where it was clear the owners had a certain flare to them, is completely different from the front. The stretch of grass on either side of the gravel is shaped in a rectangle that ends in a curved angle near the driveway, which is still in a circular pattern. 

It gives it a more _formal_ design, Mihawk had said. Law just thinks he wants it geometrical. There’s a square space dug up in the middle of the circle, no doubt for lavender or something of the sort to be planted there. Law’s going to have to recommend a box wood border, maybe he might even convince the older man to let him place the sculpture out in front instead of hiding it away in that maze. 

That’ll take some time though. 

His phone ringing snaps him out of his thoughts, and he pulls it out of his pocket eagerly thinking it might be Doflamingo, but alas... it is not. 

“Hello Robin.” Law greets. 

“ _I’ve just gotten back in town_ ,” she says, quickly getting to the point, “ _did you still need me for that job_?” 

Law turns back to the house. Really, he didn’t even want to think about that foyer right now, but since Robin has called he has no choice. 

“We will,” Law sighs, “but it’s not anywhere near being ready. Kid and Killer are finishing up the roof right now, but it’ll still take some time for the dome. And we’re waiting on the arrival of the marble.” 

Which Law seriously needs to swallow his pride for and go on and ask Doflamingo about it. 

“ _Hmm, okay then. My schedule is free until September, so I’m sure that’s more than enough time for you_?” Robin asks hopefully. Law knew she would be excited for this job. 

“Yes of course, I’ll keep you updated on how it’s going.” 

They end the call after that and Law sighs, dropping his head back to look up at the sky. He really doesn’t want to have to deal with this, it’s exactly why he doesn’t mix business with pleasure. Leave it to him that the one time he decides to, it ends up like this. Law’s pristine little record could be on the line if he doesn’t have the proper timing for this marble though. As soon as it gets cold outside that’s when the environment is going to start wreaking havoc, and although it’s only summer right now, time has been flying by ever since they first started on the house. 

With that thought in mind, Law thumbs through his contacts, settling on the one he needs to talk to and with a deep breath he calls him. The line rings once and then twice, Law hopes on the third he doesn’t answer so that he can leave a voicemail instead, but on the fourth one the ringing stops. 

“ _Hello Law_.” Doflamingo says, voice clipped. 

Fuck. 

“Hi Doflamingo,” as formal as ever, “I was calling to ask about your marble.” 

The silence on the other end stretches and Law thinks for one quick moment that Doflamingo hung up, but then he sighs. 

“ _My men should have it there the beginning of next week_.” 

Ah, that’s perfect timing. The exterior details should be down to a minimum, Mihawk will no doubt have Shanks do the gardening work. Not that the redhead would mind at all. Why can’t Law’s love life be as simple as that. 

“That’s great. Will you be accompanying them?” Law tries not to sound hopeful, failing miserably, but at least it’s over the phone so he can save face. 

“ _I will not_ ,” Doflamingo says and Law’s heart sinks, “ _I have important business to take care of right now, so I don’t know the next time I’ll be able to make it out there_.” 

Law despises how much he _loathes_ hearing that from Doflamingo. He never thought the blonde would actually be avoiding him, though he’s sure the other man’s not lying. Law still wants to argue, to give into the rage of emotions that are flurrying up in his mind. He blames his feelings entirely on the man on the other line, if he wasn’t so damn persistent then maybe Law wouldn’t have gotten attached. He didn’t think he would rely on Doflamingo’s presence as much until he was finally away from him. Damn him. 

“That’s perfectly fine.” Law replies, “I’ll let you know if anything goes amiss until then.” 

Doflamingo hums in acknowledgement, “ _until then_.” 

And then hangs up. 

Law pockets the device with an air of faux serenity, staring back at the well-proportioned lawn, and he comes to an unsettling, but very simple conclusion- 

He’s fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I mentioned I wasn't going to do anything with Sabo x Law but, clearly, I'm a liar. Although, it adds development to characters! It's all for development!! Yes, it is. I was not very happy with this chapter, but I am happy with the length of it, and to get some more of the details out for the house. Ultimately that's what it's focused on anyways, besides Doflaw. So I think that's very important. Also, I am Very Well aware that chateau's are huge, but listen.... I have one braincell 
> 
> In the upcoming chapters, I will be going into more detail on the other's jobs, in case you're wondering about that. 
> 
> btw it's Very amusing seeing the guesses on who Law's uncle is :3


	6. natural history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “History can provide a lot of answers if you only look close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this out very quick. I never expected to do a double update but I already had this chapter planned a while back, and with the last chapter ending the way it did, it actually fit pretty perfectly. A bit of foreshadowing also...
> 
> This one has just a tad bit of important information *wink wink* might give you some answers to some questions you've been thinking about (though not in full detail because I'm enjoying dragging this out). I hope you enjoy it ^.^

When Law was in high school he fell in love for the first time. 

It was to a boy that had a knack for playing the violin, the piano, oh he could play many instruments. Play them so fine and delicately Law was sure Debussy turned in his grave before the first note. He would sit and let the boy perform for him. 

Law remembers him stating that his parents made him take classes when he was younger. Law couldn’t relate, he had no parents that forced him to take on such tasks. Although he wouldn’t say that out loud, the boy was uncomfortable anytime Law showed emotion. In his younger years he took that as a sign of him being cautious of his boyfriends' fragility, but it was really just so he wouldn’t grow attached. 

The main instrument he was exceptional at, was Law himself. He was the perfect piece to depict. A traumatized child who was never good with emotions in the first place. The first love, a first time, the first for everything in Law’s life, but the main one was a heartbreak that he believed would never be mended. 

He’s older now, much older. He can’t even remember the boy's face; if he ever made him truly laugh, if he ever actually loved him back. But he could still perfectly describe the tune of his violin.

· · · · 

“ _Are you sure you want to take the day off_?” Garp asks over the phone, as if trying to read Law’s mind through the device.

Law rolls his eyes. 

“This is the fifth time you’ve called and asked me that, and I’ve said the same thing every time.” 

“ _It never hurts to be sure_.” 

“That doesn’t include how many times you called last night.” 

“ _I had to make sure you didn’t change your mind_.” Garp mumbles and Law scoffs. 

“It’s only a _day_ , and yes I’m very sure I want to take it off. This house isn’t going to pack itself.” 

“ _I don’t know why you didn’t just get that mover I was telling you about_.” 

“I already told you I would prefer doing it myself.” Law yanks up an empty box. 

Garp hums, shifting something around on the other side, “ _you know Law, it wouldn’t hurt you to depend on someone else every once in a while_.” 

Law stiffens up, the piece of carboard he was currently moving to his room now grasped tightly in his hand. The _last_ thing he needed was a lecture. He knows Garp has nothing but good intentions for the raven, but what he’s currently dealing with right now, paired with _those_ words, hits a little bit too close to home. 

“I think I’ve managed perfectly thus far.” Law quips, tone a bit too icy. 

“ _Of course, that’s just my professional opinion_.” Garp muses, and Law’s lip twitches. 

“You rely too heavily on companions.” 

“ _It’s what keeps me young Law, by the way. Doflamingo said that he couldn’t reach you, is there a problem with that_?” 

Law sucks in a sharp breath, stomping into his room like the very mature adult he is, and he tosses the box on his bed. 

_Is there a problem with that_ … 

Is there a _fucking_ problem with that. 

After that little, _I have business to take care of_ speech he spewed to Law, it’s been nearly _three fucking weeks_ since that bastard showed up. Just what fucking business does one have to attend to that keeps them away for almost a month damnit. Law hates how much he misses the smug bastard; he’s probably taking this long on purpose anyways. 

“There’s not a problem at all.” Law says, very matter-of-factly. 

“ _Law_ -” 

“I said there’s not a problem.” 

Garp sighs, “ _you know, it may be just my imagination, and I may be an old man- as you so often put, but is there something going on between you two_?” 

“We’re perfectly fine strangers,” Law says, “I am fixing that once monstrosity of a house for him, and that’s it.” 

“ _If you say so_ ,” Garp mumbles, not convinced in the least, but Law refuses to admit that he’s an idiot and he may have messed up his chances at getting railed into the blondes bed, “ _well, I’ll let you go then_.” 

“I should be done packing by the end of the day,” Law says softer this time, because Garp really didn’t mean any harm, and Law’s been wearing his heart on his sleeve lately, “if you don’t mind, I’ll probably steal the boys away from the house on Saturday so that they can help me move this stuff.” 

“ _That’s perfectly fine_.” 

After they work out the times for the moving schedule, they end the call. 

Law sighs and slumps back on his bed. He’s glad he’s gotten everything packed for the most part, the only thing he has left to deal with is Cerberus’s stuff, his books, some clothes and everything in the kitchen. All of his necessities are still out, but he can easily throw those in a bag the morning of the move. He wishes he didn’t pack his vinyl away; he could have played something while he was packing, but the silence is just as good. 

It seems the birds are very animated on this Thursday morning, they’re chirping loudly outside of his window, the morning light of the sun cascading over his hardwood floors. He’s going to miss this place. It’s where he first moved to when he left that quaint little country home. Alabasta has been good to him, but the condo closer to Sphinx is to die for. Law will have to send Garp a nice little package of rice cookies for finding it as soon as he mentioned moving. 

Even Cerberus is sitting on the window seal instead of hiding away in one of the spaces Law can’t find, head constantly flicking from side to side watching the birds and whatever else happens to be flying by. 

And that’s how they spend their day. It takes no time at all to pack up the kitchen, although he was almost reluctant of packing away his liquor- he left his favorite decanter out just in case. The clothes were next, which took no time at all because he nearly had all of them packed anyways. He left out just enough to get him through to the weekend, but everything else went inside of the box. 

The books were the hardest part. Law is very tedious about those. He couldn’t put too many in one or it’ll be too heavy to carry- not like that would affect the beasts he works with; they would have no problem picking these damn boxes up. But Law has a specific order to the books. One box was set aside as his favorites, the ones he keeps at the top- much like at his office. The next box was for all of his fiction, and non-fiction, the few romantic ones he owned. 

Law never realized how many he truly owned until this moment. Looking at the 5-shelf bookcase, it doesn’t look like a lot, but now that he’s taking them down and putting them in the proper order, he has his work cut out for him. He makes sure to put all of his poetry, mythology and architectural books together. And by the time he’s done Law is glad he left his liquor out. He decides to leave the disassemble of the bookcase for later on today or tomorrow. He’s beat. 

Law looks at the time, eyes widening when he sees it’s nearly 2 in the afternoon. It seems like he only just woke up but getting everything done and still having time to lounge around sounds so pleasing. Yet he only contemplates going to the house. Law knows the men wouldn’t care about him taking an off day, but now that he’s done, he has absolutely nothing to do. He sits on the couch, opting out for a drink, and Cerberus immediately hops into his lap. 

_He’s for you_ \- 

Cerberus looked at Law and Law looked at Cerberus. 

_I know how much you hate making friends. You two might get along then_. 

Law smiles faintly at the memory when his cat curls into his lap. This place looks the same exact way it did when Law first moved in, minus one person being here. 

It’s been years now; he can hardly remember how many it's been. When’s the last time he went home? Law almost feels bad about how much time has passed, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take a visit. 

“What do you say Cerberus?” 

Cerberus peeks one eye open at Law, unamused that he’s stopped rubbing behind his ear just to speak to him. The little fart. Maybe he and Law were a lot alike. 

“Let's go take a trip home.”

· · · · 

Cerberus, of course, is unhappy to be stowed away in his kennel. Every time Law glances over he’s greeted with glowing emerald irises that are literally planning his demise. He apologizes profusely. Continuing to talk to the animal if only to pass time by, the drive is worse than the one he takes to Sabaody every day. Way out in the countryside that rivals that chateau, but this one is more on the side of calm, collected. Neighbors who are close to each other and packed together in small towns with forgetful names.

Law always loved the place he grew up. It was away from all forms of urban life, the only thing that greeted Law in the morning was a rooster, and the stars at night. He actually missed it out here, such a contrast to where he’s living now, but he likes his job and the different areas that surrounded him. Maybe he’ll make it back out here to live one day. 

At one point, during Law’s rambling, Cerberus hisses out a low growl and the raven immediately shuts up. He keeps his eyes pinned on the vast highway before him, spotting towns that hold some semblance of memory in his mind. 

When he spots the road that turns into Flevance Law’s heart jumps in his chest. It really has been a long time since the last time he visited, and even called, but they’ve never been the talkative type in the first place. Perhaps that’s why they’ve always gotten along, aside from the fact that he was technically the only family he had. 

Law doesn’t have enough time to prepare himself, as soon as he enters the small town, he passes the gas station and restaurant that are ever present. Turning away from the postal office on the corner, Law makes his way up the hill and passes the first street and then the second, up still until he spots South Garden street, and with a loud sigh that causes Cerberus to rustle around in his kennel, Law maneuvers the car. 

It’s just the same as it always was. Graveled roads with only 5 houses occupying the place, they haven’t changed the least bit. Law parks along the street, looking out the window. His car is in place, but the woman sitting on the patio is new to Law. 

He watches her flip her light green hair over her shoulder, thick spectacles perched on her nose as she looks over them to the vehicle, a book placed in her hands. She uncrosses her legs and Law scoffs in disbelief at the woman _only_ having on a pair of blue bloomers. At least she has on a shirt, besides they’re in the country, so he can’t really say anything. It’s not like the neighbors care at all, she’s a very attractive woman. 

When it looks as if she appears to be calling out for someone, Law takes that as his cue to climb out of the car. He grabs the handle of Cerberus’ kennel and hauls it out along with him, and just as he’s looking over the hood of the car, Law spots Kuzan coming around the side of the house. The older man’s eyes clearly widen in disbelief and Law quickly feels shame. 

“Well look who it is.” Kuzan muses. Law hastily moves around the car, taking the gravel path to the house. 

“It’s been a long time hasn’t it,” Law says, hating how raspy it comes out. A sudden onslaught of emotions taking over him. 

Kuzan smiles fondly, pulling Law into a hug as soon as he steps in front of him. 

“Just a little bit,” the man murmurs, and Law gets the sense he’s trying to hide his emotions just as much as he is, “let’s get inside.”

· · · · 

The interior of the house is just the same.

That same indigo rug with oak leaf designs, the beige couch with mitch match pillows. The bookshelf covering the back-wall Law would spend most of his childhood at when he wasn’t outside or in the garage. A barrage of nostalgia hits him all at the same time, and Law honestly forgets how much he missed this damn house. The place where it all began, still smelling of peppermint and pine. 

“So what brings you out here today? Pretty far outta the way, hm?” Kuzan says, an easy smile on his face when he falls back into his recliner. 

It still squeaks like it used to, right next to that Kentucky styled door. Law sits back on the couch and sets Cerberus free, and instead of immediately fleeing like he would have thought, he scurries over to Kuzan. 

“I’m moving out of Alabasta,” Law mutters sheepishly, “it’s closer to Sphinx, so it makes it easier. I was just, ah, I just thought it’s been a while since I saw you.” 

Kuzan’s female companion comes back into the living room with a tray of tea, and pants on this time. Law takes a glass, muttering his thanks, and glad to have something to do with his hands now. Kuzan doesn’t take one, more in favor of running his hand down the cat's spine. Law’s a little jealous, he never comes running up to him and _he’s_ the one that feeds him. But a cat will be a cat. 

“He’s gotten big.” Kuzan says and Law laughs a little, thinking about when he was just a black little fur ball curled up in a towel. 

“Yeah, just a little. So... you have yourself a girlfriend now?” Law asks timidly when the green haired lady walks out of the room. 

Kuzan smiles softly, “I just can’t seem to get rid of her.” 

By the looks of it, he doesn’t want to. But Law keeps that little thought to himself. He’s happy for the old man. Even though the older never shows it, Law knows that he must have been lonely. Nothing to do but work on cars. He's the only mechanic in town, and he damn good at what he does. Well, by Law’s knowledge he was anyways. 

“Do you remember that boy I fell in love with in high school?” Law runs his fingers over the cushions, thinking about the time he first got them inked up. It was the one and only time he ever saw Kuzan furious. He soon got over it when summer came around to see Law’s arms littered with more. Always muttering something about _a teenage rebellious phase_. 

“You mean the _only_ boy you fell in love with?” Kuzan chuckles and Law can’t help but laugh with him. 

Though it’s pretty pathetic when he thinks about it. Still so young and afraid to fall in love. Afraid is probably not the appropriate word, but it’s along those lines. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t read Doflamingo as well as he thought he could, not enough experience or something. 

“Don’t tell me that’s the only reason you came out here,” Kuzan says it knowingly, as if he already senses Law’s distressed mindset about a certain blonde. 

“I remembered him while I was putting my vinyl's away,” Law replies, straying off from the topic at hand to avoid it for just a while longer, “I came across that Sibelius you gave me one Christmas.” 

Law takes a sip of his tea, humming when he tastes the feint coconut and almond bark. Nothing has changed at all. 

“I listened to that Valse Triste before I put it away, do you remember that tune?” 

“Of course, I do,” Kuzan scoffs, and Cerberus startles a little. Law expects him to jump up, but he settles back down again, “you played it nonstop and cried every single day for a week to it after that boy broke your heart.” 

Law stifles a laugh. He really was a miserable sight after that, but at least it didn’t last long. Kuzan made sure of that. He’s glad to have him in his life, a man that never judged him, pushed him when he needed to be pushed, gave him a talking to when he was being a bit too reckless. It was what he needed after losing his parents and younger sister in a car accident at such a tender age. The incident traumatized him. 

On top of being sent to an uncle, one who he had no clue about, that was appointed as his legal guardian after the fact, didn’t make matters any better. Law’s glad he never gave up on him though. One day he might have to ask how he and his parents were so close in the first place, but Law didn’t come here for such a heavy conversation. He'll leave that for later times. 

“I really thought I loved him,” Law admits. 

“Yeah, well kids think a lot of things. But he was an ass, couldn’t stand that little brat.” 

So he’s said many times. Law takes another sip of his tea, blowing on it and taking another sip. He eyes the picture on the next wall to the recliner. That’s the only new thing in here. 

“I cried to it again.” Law admits softly, hoping he’s not loud enough for the older man to hear, but he knows he does. 

Those eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he stops petting Cerberus, who looks none too pleased about that. 

“I think I might’ve gone and fell for another asshole.” Though Law’s the idiot in this situation. He won’t say that though, he needs some fatherly support right now and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth until Kuzan realizes the truth. 

“This asshole got a name?” 

Ah, yes. That good old dangerous tone. Law doesn’t know why it's been so long since he’s confided in him. He blames it on them both being hermits. 

“His name is Doflamingo.” Law still shivers at the name, how easily it rolls off his tongue. The picture is a puzzle, Law realizes, “and I’m currently working on his house.” 

“Went and fell for your client, huh? Real shit show you might’ve gotten yourself into.” 

“Wow, thanks _dad_. I thought you were supposed to be on my side.” Law narrows his eyes at the man who looks entirely pleased with himself. 

He reaches on the side of the recliner and fumbles with the handle, still trying to pet Cerberus with the other, and when he finally gets it his legs kick up. As relaxed as ever. 

“You know I’ll take your side for anything, but you know the mess it causes when you involve yourself with a client. Didn’t Garp have that one little Russian babe who almost took him for everything he got?” 

Law hates that this situation is being compared to _Garp’s_. That old man was just an idiot for those piercing eyes and bone straight hair that went down to her ass. She was beautiful though, Law had to give her that. Seduction tactics were at their peak even though Garp was putty in her hands from the start. The raven almost admired her because of it. 

“I wouldn’t exactly compare this situation to that old geezers.” 

“Hey, we’re still friends, I’ll tell him you said that.” 

“Oh _please_ , I’ll tell him I said that.” 

“So, you think you love this man or what?” Kuzan asks, getting back to the conversation at hand. 

Law scoffs, “god no.” 

Law thinks about that infuriating smile, his incorrigible tactics. The way the raven looks at his reflection in those godforsaken sunglasses. The way he calls him _doll_. The fact that he hasn’t seen him in nearly a month, and he can’t stop fucking thinking about him. 

“I don’t love him,” Law repeats, “I think I might have a deep fascination for him though.” 

“I see,” Kuzan hums, “seems you’ve gotten yourself into a predicament, hmm?” 

Quite the predicament indeed.

· · · · 

“Puzzles?” Law asks quizzically, tilting his head to look at Kuzan.

They’re currently in the room that should be for guests, but instead the bed is littered with boxes of unopened puzzles. 

“Monet has an addicting habit of putting puzzles together and hanging them up on the wall.” 

“Ah, so that’s what that picture in the living room was.” Law says. 

The point of them going into said guest room, is because Law happened to remember about the set of old fancy knobs Kuzan used to have in the kitchen before they redid the house. They were absolute relics, and they will fit perfectly in the kitchen at Doflamingo’s. Mihawk has been having trouble trying to find ones, and after telling Kuzan everything that he’s done to the chateau, he just so happened to remember them. Law muses that his day off was well spent after all. 

“I don’t see how she finds the things entertaining,” Kuzan mutters softly, easily pulling the bag down of things they kept after refurnishing. It’s a good feat they stored them away instead of throwing it out. 

“Have you ever asked her?” 

Kuzan hums thoughtfully when he sets the bag on the bed, “I haven’t,” and then that same fond smile, “but she has the prettiest expression while doing them.” 

Law wants to ask him if he’s in love, and then ask him what it feels like. Is it the same everyday feeling or is there something more to it? He can’t bring himself to ask the question though. Instead he leans on the wooden doorframe, watching Kuzan flick through different articles. Law glances around the room, taking in the oak paneling, the mint green carpet. The four-poster bed with the sheets that match the color of that carpet. 

“Seems you haven’t changed too much of anything around here.” Law muses, glancing towards the horrendous trifold frame that holds pictures from his younger years. He has no idea how the antique thing still looks to be in pristine condition. Law swears he keeps it around to humiliate him. 

“I’m a lover of the past,” Kuzan grumbles, still fumbling through the plastic storage bag that seems to hold centuries of antiques, “history can provide a lot of answers if you only look close enough.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

Kuzan stops rummaging through the bag and he glances over his shoulder at Law, an undiscernible look in his eyes. 

“This was my mother's house,” Kuzan confesses, and Law didn’t expect that. He always assumed it was a place he found on his own. 

”I grew up here when I was younger. So did my mom and her mother, though my mom moved us out for whatever reason one usually has for moving. I didn’t ask any questions or think much about it until I got older.” 

Kuzan stops at that, but it’s clear he’s not done. He fishes out the big Ziplock bag that holds the brass knobs with abalone mosaic inserts. Law takes them graciously when the older man hands it to him and sets back putting all the stuff in its place. He does it like an art, putting specific things next to each other. Law realizes belatedly that that’s where he gets his organization tactics from. 

“Y’know, there’s a calling you usually get as you grow older. Sometimes it feels like certain things are tugging you in a certain direction,” Kuzan grabs the bag by its worn-out handle and situates it atop the closet again, “I felt it tugging me here, so that’s what brought me back.” 

“And it’s just as simple as that?” 

Kuzan turns on his heel and greets Law with a rare smile. 

“It’s just as simple as that. You can’t think too long or too hard on things, if you feel like it’s something you wanna do then do it. I’m sure you feel the same way when you work on those houses.” 

Law moves out of the way when Kuzan walks towards him, following the man as he walks past the kitchen island. Law glances at the door that leads to his room, but he ignores it. They continue on until they’re walking down those two familiar steps and Kuzan is sighing as he sits back in his recliner. Black and whites playing on that outdated television. Monet is in the other recliner, fiddling with a puzzle that has micro pieces. Law wants to say that was his seat, but he refrains. 

The only mark he holds in this house is his room and the memories left by his youth. 

“Love is the same way,” Kuzan says when Law sits on his bed. 

“I’m not in love though.” Law repeats. 

“Kid, only people who are in love drive miles to talk to their old man about someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me tell you, when I first started planning this baby, the topic of Law's uncle always left me in a stump. I literally battled between Aokiji and Vergo. Vergo matched the description I implied (mainly the beard, but act like Aokiji had one damnit), which I didn't realize until after the chapters were written, but ultimately in my mind I wanted Aokiji to be Law's uncle. I've always liked him, whereas I thought Vergo was much too stoic. Ah yeah, this includes Monet also. She was the woman of my choice from the beginning even though she plays a small little part (quite obviously she's in human form).
> 
> Also, I find it absolutely hilarious Law is jealous of his cat going to Aokiji, though towards the end of the chapter I forgot about the fur ball tbh. Let's just say he was done with socializing and scurried off somewhere.


	7. temper of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you should show it to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've been updating at a regular time, I've decided to indulge myself with this one...with that being said I'm sorry if there are any typos

He’s been gone too long. 

He’s well aware that he’s been gone for too damn long. How many days has it been? 

Law must surely be missing him by now, or rather, _hating_ him. Doflamingo hadn’t meant to leave so suddenly, but something came up with one of his vineyards and he ended up leaving immediately. It wasn’t in his interest doing so, especially after that little fiasco he happened to walk in on. 

Really, he blames it on his own incompetence. Usually he makes his presence _very_ known when it comes to the beautiful raven, but the conversation from that late hour fueled something deep in the pits of his stomach. It’s been such a long time since someone's challenged Doflamingo, he thought it only right to catch the man off-guard. 

But to walk up to those French doors and see another man so close to Law, damn near breathing the same air as him- _touching_ him so freely. Doflamingo didn’t like the feeling that curled up in his stomach one bit. Especially not when he moved closer and heard the drawl of those words, serenading Law into his bed. Again. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind both men were intimate with each other before. The mannerisms, that pet name, the way they looked at each other. 

Doflamingo was far from a jealous man, but even he couldn’t stop the claws of envy digging itself into his flesh. Law never let him touch him like that- well, he did, but he seemed to like it more when the blonde used force. He doesn’t know if that’s a habit, or some underlying intention, but Law didn’t flinch away or dodge the other man's touch. He welcomed it. And Doflamingo welcomed the prospect of getting away. 

It would do him much good to not be around the raven that was currently occupying his every thought. And besides, he couldn’t risk business going under just because of a man he fancies. Unbeknownst to him though, the problem at the vineyard was worse than he thought. 

A simple bad batch, one would think, but the one batch that kept him there for a week soon turned to two, now bordering on three and a half. It was a tedious mistake. The wine was terribly watered down and lacked a certain smell that had Doflamingo frowning the entire time. To make matters even more horrendous, it was not only one oak vat that was bad, but it ended up being three. 

Giolla apologized profusely, claiming the new hires must have made a mistake on the Merlot. Such mistakes are unacceptable. This vineyard in particular has been in his mother's lineage for longer than he or she or his mother's mother cared to remember. It dates back to a year nobody on this earth was even thought of. Doflamingo refused to be the reason he brought shame to their name. 

So, after some much needed conversations that were all _very_ dull and monotonous, talking through steps that one should have already known before even getting hired on at the chateau. Doflamingo finds himself completely exhausted, which is rare. He’s been going through a rough patch in life, obviously. 

“Young master, is there anything else you needed?” Diamante asks before dismissing himself for the morning. 

Vergo is sitting off to the side on one of the couches that litters the office space, worn out cobblestone patched between them all. The chateau has seen better days, maybe he could convince Law to come out here, if only to keep the younger around more. Doflamingo sighs, feet pressed against the desk as he leans back in his chair. 

“Would you think wine to be a good gift for someone?” He wonders out loud. If the admission surprises them, they don’t let it show. 

“It depends on who this _someone_ is.” 

Hmm, of course that’s how Diamante shows his interest. Vergo still looks to be completely stoic, he’s probably asleep. 

“That’s nothing of importance, I’ll be leaving this afternoon,” he tells the man, “wrap that 1870 Bordeaux wine into a fine package will you.” 

This time the man does show his surprise, he looks to Doflamingo with raised eyebrows who ignores that shock. 

“As well as the ‘96 red blend and the ‘16 Sauvignon. The 2016 that is, two of those please.” Since that’s Rosi’s favorite, he’s sure the man will be glad to have it. 

“We’ve only got a few bottles left of each,” Diamante argues, “are you sure you want to-” 

“I wasn’t asking you Diamante. I would appreciate it if you not question my judgement.” Doflamingo gives the man a pointed look and he simmers down quickly enough, “have Giolla encase those. She has the loveliest way of doing so.” 

“Yes, young master.” 

“And do make sure you remember my proposed fix. Use the _wine_ to backsweeten in case of another bad batch. If I hear of that simple syrup nonsense again I’ll make sure the entire staff gets replaced. You included.” 

Diamante’s face goes red in embarrassment, agreeing quickly and then he’s off. 

Doflamingo sighs into his chair, glad that he stuck around to see the end of this torment. There’s no telling what would have been distributed if he hadn’t come. 

“Simple syrup, can you believe that Vergo? As if this is some cheap wine, do they not know the process that goes into making sure we’re of the highest quality.” 

Vergo remains quiet, aware that Doflamingo is just rambling, but the blonde sticks to his assumption that the man is just sleeping. 

Doflamingo releases a puff of air. He can hardly wait to see how much his newly owned chateau has changed. He’s positive Law has been working nonstop on it. He thinks back to before he left, the sight of Law in that plain white shirt, tattooed arms on display as he maneuvered that device across the door. He really is the epitome of art, everything he does is with precision, meticulous. When Doflamingo first heard of the shrewd construction manager from Garp he knew he had to have him. 

Though he sorely underestimated the man’s beauty, and charisma, plus his razor-sharp little tongue. The way those grey eyes first peered up at him in the sunlight. Doflamingo was smitten by the man the very first time he laid eyes on him. And the man was able to hold his own, almost smiting the blonde when he thought he would kick the door down. The talk back at his office where he wasn’t afraid to call Doflamingo out on his cliche with the mural. 

Oh, and how Doflamingo could never forget about the _you can’t afford me_ , all self-assured and not batting an eyelash. The blonde could very well buy him if he so pleased, but the notion of Law presuming he was priceless made him want to witness if he would soon eat those words. But he never failed to surprise Doflamingo with his savvy wit. 

Then, as if to make matters worse on Doflamingo’s heart, hearing Law talk about that library he so often heard from his mother had unwarranted feelings stirring up in his chest. He didn’t even mean to say anything about that, he planned to keep it to himself, but Law spoke so animatedly about the room. His eyes were shinning, and that smile was like a siren's song. Doflamingo had no choice but to spill every detail, as if he was enticed to. 

Doflamingo hums in his chair. It really has been just _too_ long. 

“Let’s go Vergo, we have a long drive.” 

Vergo says nothing about it not even being close to noon, he stands from his spot and follows behind Doflamingo who’s strides are a little bit too eager.

· · · · 

“How ironic,” Rosi lilts when Vergo shifts the car in park, “your little field agent stopped by yesterday.”

Doflamingo doesn’t bother hiding his shock, bottle stopped halfway in the air as he climbs out the door. Rosi doesn’t waste anytime sweeping it up into his arms. 

“You brought me my favorite; I knew you loved me.” 

“What was he doing here?” Doflamingo asks, removing himself from the vehicle and closing the door behind him. 

His brother hums, “who knows.” 

“Rosi-” 

“Ah, so serious all the time,” he sighs fondly, “is this how you act when you like someone?” 

“I’m not playing into you and your little tactics today,” Doflamingo scoffs, following the man up the porch steps and sliding onto the swing. 

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” Rosi replies innocently, pulling a wine cork out from the side table set near the door. 

Doflamingo watches through narrowed eyes as his brother fits his cigarette between thin lips, placing the sharp end of the screw into the cork and starts twisting it out with deftness. 

“And here I brought you your favorite wine,” Doflamingo retorts, “this is how you treat me now? I’m offended.” 

Rosinante just laughs, not fazed by Doflamingo’s sullen tone. He knew he couldn’t try to play his own brother, but he never fails to try. 

“I’m sure your little doll would have fallen for that tone, but you can’t trick me.” The cork pops out and Rosinante sets it onto the side table, taking a long drag of the cigarette, “y’know he looked pretty sad,” he admits, “you do something to hurt him?” 

Doflamingo isn’t sure anything could hurt the man, if he’s being fairly honest. He was about as unmovable as a damn brick wall. Doflamingo has tried multiple times to get under his skin, but they all failed or just went unnoticed, brushed off at the end of the day. Even the day he walked in on that blonde little twirp; Law did nothing but tease him afterwards. And he can’t forget the ignored calls. Those had been rich, Doflamingo has never been sent to voicemail so many times before. If at all. 

“Nothing can hurt that boy.” 

Rosinante hums, taking another pull. Doflamingo watches the smoke billow out into the air, the smell clogging up his nostrils. The conversation lulls and stretches into a comfortable silence. Vergo’s head nods back onto the car. Doflamingo wishes he could sleep that often. 

“You have such a crude way of showing people you care for them,” Rosinante finally says. 

Doflamingo looks out the side of his glasses, unimpressed. 

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“Not at all,” Rosi smiles widely and Doflamingo rolls his eyes, “when we were kids you were the same way. As crude as ever, but it changed after we lost mom and dad. I don’t think you ever showed how humane you could be. Unless it was to mother of course.” 

“Considering we were used left and right due to our name, I had no choice being the way I am. Specifically because of fathers' endeavors. Could you really blame me?” 

Rosinante snubs out the shortened bud, grabbing the bottle of wine. He takes an indecently sized swig of the red liquid and hands it to Doflamingo, he eyes it for a second before shrugging. Manners be damned, it's been a while since he had some good wine. Doesn’t matter if it’s out the bottle or in a glass. Doflamingo drinks down some of the wine, humming in appreciation as he hands it back to his brother. 

“I don’t blame you at all, especially taking into account the age you started running the family business,” Rosinante sets the bottle back down on the side table, lighting up another cigarette, “but you know what-” 

Doflamingo turns to his brother when he says that. A nice little buzz already lighting up under his skin because of drinking on an empty stomach. 

“Maybe you should show it to him.”

· · · · 

Doflamingo wonders, on his way to the chateau, how exactly he’s supposed to show someone a more _humane_ side.

For all the brotherly advice Rosinante graced him with, he still didn’t tell Doflamingo _why_ Law stopped by in the first place. Let alone give him solid instructions on how to tap into being a tender, more compassionate man. Surely Law would look at him like he was insane if the blonde ever spoke to him gently, he would probably think he’s trying to blackmail him. 

“Vergo.” 

The man in the front seat grunts. 

“How would you show someone you care for them?” Doflamingo overlooks the fact that _Vergo_ of all people probably doesn’t know that answer, but with his hazy mind from the alcohol, the blonde can’t really think too in depth about this. 

Honestly, his brother might give some sound advice- albeit _vague_ advice, but he makes terrible decisions. Doflamingo thought it was much later when Rosinante started opening the bottle of vintage, but when Doflamingo settled into the back seat of the car, he saw the time was barely reaching noon. 

“Affection.” 

Doflamingo thinks about how Law didn’t even try to return his kiss and knocks that out of the question. Of course, he had some points because one of his workers did happen to interrupt them, but there were other chances, right? Why was Doflamingo greedy for the raven's affection in the first place, since it rarely showed. 

“That won’t work,” Doflamingo sighs. 

“The wine won’t work?” Vergo asks it hopefully. Conceivably in a way to where he won’t have to think too hard about another's emotions. Doflamingo admires that type of tenacity. He contemplates agreeing and leaving it at that, but the sheer uncomfortable air the stoic man is exuding is simply too irresistible to pass up. 

“I’m afraid not,” Doflamingo replies gravely, sinking into the plush leather, “it’ll take more than that to break the man.” 

“How about a picnic?” Vergo tries. Doflamingo’s lip twitches in amusement. 

“How romantic of you, have you ever taken someone on a picnic Vergo?” 

Vergo’s answer comes in an unamused grunt and Doflamingo smiles widely. 

“I’m sure the wine will be a fantastic addition,” Doflamingo says, deciding to put the man out of his misery, “Garp mentioned something about Law being an avid drinker, so he’s sure to fall head over heels for it.” 

Vergo switches lanes and Doflamingo lays on the headrest, staring up at the beige interior of the ceiling, counting all of the mundane little buttons that are littering it. 

Law doesn’t seem to be a materialistic man, though he doubts the man is penniless. Those books at the top of his shelf were answer enough for that, although they could have been passed down or gifts, yet he knew to place them in a position that kept them away from eager hands. And then Doflamingo thinks how Law talked about the library, the one and only time he truly let his guard down. That might just work. 

“Vergo I need you to make a quick detour for me.” 

Vergo says not a word when Doflamingo rattles off the directions, but he does get the sense he wants to smile. Doflamingo ignores that.

· · · · 

“Well this is a nice surprise.”

Doflamingo smiles at the old man, setting the gift basket down on his desk. His smile is _stunning_ and the blonde shouldn’t find pleasure in dimming that expression, but he can’t resist. 

“That’s not for you.” Doflamingo muses, settling in the wing chair- a new addition, he notices. 

Garp hums, rocking back in his chair, “for Law?” 

“But of course.” 

“What’s the occasion? His birthday is two months away.” 

Doflamingo files that piece of information away, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. 

“I thought it would be a thanks, for all the work he’s been putting in.” Doflamingo says. 

“Uh huh, you know he’s not the only one working there?” Garp muses, a certain glint getting in his eyes as if he’s asking the other man to spill all of the dirty little details. How cunning. 

“I already have something in the works for them, I came to ask you about Law’s books.” 

Garp’s eyebrows furrow, clearly that was the last thing he was expecting. 

“What about them?” 

“You’ve known him for a long time haven’t you, surely you know which one he’s been wanting but hasn’t been able to get ahold of.” 

Garp studies him from over the desk, a blank expression but one that seems to be calculating. Doflamingo doesn’t bother to hide his amusement, he’s going to figure this out whether the old man thinks up something or not. 

“You seem to be taking this seriously.” 

“Oh, I’m very serious Garp.” Doflamingo assures him. 

Garp lets out a noncommittal sound, rubbing his beard in contemplation. 

“There has been one that he’s been keeping his eye on,” Garp grins, “or I should say, _trying_ to keep his eye on. He can’t find it anywhere.” 

“What is it?” Doflamingo must ask a little bit too eagerly, because Garp chuckles. 

“It’s an early unpublished book of Sylvia Plath’s poems. Usually I wouldn’t doubt a man of your status, but it’s rare. If anybody _could_ find it, it would be Law. Though if you can’t, there’s a signed, first edition Ariel that he’s been keeping his eye on. The poet of the same name.” 

Doflamingo takes this all in, nodding as Garp continues on talking. His leg shakes in thought, trying to come up with something and then it finally clicks. Doflamingo’s eyes light up and he stands from his chair. 

“You’re a big help old man.” 

“Don’t call me old man.” 

“Pick out whichever wine you want, and I’ll priority mail it to you.” Doflamingo says on his way out the door, stopping once he has it open, “not that Bordeaux though, that’s one of a kind.” 

“What a pity, I would have loved to taste it.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t bother with a threat, it would go through one of Garp’s ear and out the other. He was too calculated of a man like the blonde, no doubt he could wreak just as much havoc lest he spews the wrong words to the old man. 

“There’s an exquisite Kalimna ampoule that I just came across, it’s yours if you want it. I heard Sauvignon was your favorite.” 

The old man’s smile stretches out across his face and he nods. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All the knowledge I have on wine, and still nothing could have prepared me for writing about wine-making, oh, it's such a tragedy. This entire chapter was nothing but me entertaining myself, though it'll mean something soon. I feel like I should point out since Sylvia Plath has been mentioned, these chapters have been named after her poems :3 I am heavily inspired by her, she is one of, if not, my favorite poet. If you haven't read anything by her I suggest Tulips, Fever 103 & The surgeon at 2 a.m (just to name a few, she's exceptional really, all of her works are breathtaking).
> 
> Also, I have finally decided to make use of my [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus), so you can follow me on there, as well as my [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to talk ^.^


	8. the ravaged face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _I assumed you forgot I existed_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh I was SO excited to get this little chapter out.

When Doflamingo said he could get the finest calacatta, Law had already expected it to be extremely expensive, made of the highest quality, but _this_. 

Law stands in the doorway and takes in how much brighter the foyer is now, how expansive. The marble stretches from the front door all the way to the back wall, exquisite grey veins striking against that white background. And the way it shines. The stone is fucking gorgeous, Law is almost speechless. With the addition of Doflamingo’s men, it took no time at all with the installing, another plus. The only downfall is the double staircase placed dully in the center of it all. 

“You all did an amazing job.” Law tells them, the slabs are seamless, not a hint of imperfections. Most of all it doesn’t have to be sealed. He’s going to have to come up with a way to thank the blonde’s men, they really were a big help. 

“Of course we did,” Luffy agrees simply, wide smile placed on his face and everything. 

“Aside from them weighing a ton, it came out pretty good.” 

_Pretty good_ , Zoro says. 

This is far from _pretty good_. It looks like marble that should be in a museum. 

“Eustass-ya, you have the drafts for the staircase and its railing, yes?” 

Kid scoffs, “course I do.” 

“Go on and take those to Franky and Usopp.” 

“You got it.” 

“Let Franky know I want crystal marble for the stairs, pure white if he has it. If not, I’ll take whichever marble he has on hand, just make sure it’s pure white.” 

Kid puts a hand on his hip, “anything else princess?” 

Law’s sure the man meant to sound condescending, but that deep raspy tone paired with the little princess, really gets him going. The pause because of it makes the redhead grin, Law turns around, looking at Killer putting little flags down to mark where the new gate will go- not at all because he’s blushing. 

“Remind Usopp that I want a grey finish on the wrought iron. And let me see the sketch for that railing again.” 

Law enjoys watching Kid grumble, running down the limestone steps to get to his truck. 

“Luffy, does that chandelier work?” 

All three men look up at the rotunda dome where the silver bronzed, and Baccarat crystal relic is hanging. Out of everything in the chateau, that’s probably one of the only things that’s stayed. The aging of it is consistent with time, but it’s in excellent condition. The arms are scrolled in an ‘s’, decorated by various shapes, clear and pale amethyst cut crystals. It all leads to circular candle cups and saucers, electrified arms set with crystal daggers. At the smaller mid-section there are additional crystals, as well as on the top crown. 

In other words, it’s a thing of beauty. The Louis XV style is, quite literally, to die for. Law would remove the piece from here just to place it in his own newly furbished condo if he could. 

“That thing looks centuries old,” Zoro says, head tilted back with his eyes narrowed. 

“Considering this place _is_ like two centuries old, that shouldn’t be surprising.” Law muses, “you think it still works Luffy?” 

Luffy hums, walking over to where the light switch is, “this thing needs to be replaced, too old. I have a dimmer switch that I’ve been holding onto, it’ll look good here. Some of the wiring probably got messed up cause of the termites, but that’s nothin’.” 

“Perfect. I want you to get started on that tomorrow, since the floor is done, Robin will be coming out here soon.” 

“You got it boss.” 

“Here.” Kid says, startling Law. He forgot he sent the man to fetch the blueprints for the stairs. 

Law takes the paper that’s been handed to him, holding it up in front of them. 

“You want to cut off some of the wall at the top for this?” Law asks, looking at the way the railings in the picture are flared out at the top. 

“I thought it would look nice with a bit of open space up there.” 

“You sure like givin’ me a hard time.” Zoro retorts, leaning over Law’s shoulder to get a glimpse of what he has in store. 

“It gives me a sort of pleasure,” Kid lilts. 

“You’re sick.” 

“If you two are going to have a lovers quarrel please do it somewhere else.” Law sighs. 

“As if I would be this _idiots_ lover.” Zoro is clearly offended, and when Law side-eyes him he sees he’s blushing. 

_Interesting_. 

Kid on the other hand says not a word to counteract Zoro’s statement. Not like he originally would. 

_Very_ interesting. 

Law will have to look more into that, but right now he fixes his eyes back onto the task at hand. The entire railing is set in a Victorian style, the vertical bars on its body move upwards to create an inward curved look. It also has a separate design that sits on the top of the railing with a few geometrical patterns- Law can paint those the same mauve color that’s on the door as well as the shudders. That’ll be a beautiful blend. 

“You’re really in your element, aren’t you?” 

Kid smiles proudly when Law hands the piece of paper back to him, taking it with quick fingers. 

“This place has a certain flare that brings out the best in my abilities.” Kid states. 

“Is that so?” Law muses, “you all have been doing an exceptional job. We might just finish this place earlier than expected. How are those rooms Zoro?” 

“Not much needed to be fixed, we already tossed everything out in the master bedroom. That chimney is lookin’ pretty rusty in the library though.” 

“You’re not touching it.” 

“The railings around the shelves need to be remolded, and that wood is split up.” 

Law sighs. Sabo already told him that, but he was hoping Zoro would give him reprieve. That wood is _rare_ , a pretty little pink ivory that Law whimpers at every time he sees it. 

“You sure I can’t revamp it?” 

“I believe in your abilities boss, but it’s lost its battle.” 

_Fuck_. 

“You think we could find that type of wood?” Law asks hopefully, giving the green haired man his best puppy dog eyes. 

Zoro scoffs, rolling his. 

Damnit. 

“You gotta be damn lucky to find that again.” 

“Lucky is my middle name.” Law declares. 

“I thought it started with a D?” Luffy asks quizzically and Kid and Zoro burst out laughing. The fact that Luffy was genuine with his question is what actually gets Law. 

“See if you can find that pink ivory,” Law tells Zoro when he stops laughing, ignoring Luffy’s _what’d I say_ , “if you can’t, let's get an ebony wood.” 

Zoro whistles, the sound bouncing off the marbled foyer, “running the man dry aren’t ya?” 

Damn fucking right, he is. 

“He can afford it. Besides, either one of those woods will look like a beauty with that fireplace.” 

If Law had the choice to live for an eternity or pick that fireplace, he would no doubt kiss immortality goodbye. It’s a Neo renaissance fireplace with limestone legs, Corithian columns and finely carved corbels. The oak and ebony parallel top is embedded with a lion's head- 

“Actually, I change my mind.” 

“You’re going to get rid of it?” Why the fuck does Zoro sound so damn giddy. 

“ _No_ ,” first Mihawk and now Zoro, why the hell were they trying to take that piece away from him, “go with the ebony all around, it’ll match with what’s already on there.” 

“If you say so but tell that damn flamingo to give this place some electricity. It’s hotter than hell.” 

Ah, Law can’t believe he forgot about that. Aside from installing the marble and dealing with the kitchen and dining room, they’ve been outside for the most part. 

“I’ll be sure to talk to him.” Even though Law ignored the man's calls, he probably has him blocked by now. Maybe he could run it past Garp and he’d speak with him. 

“By the way, he hasn’t been around here in a while.” Zoro replies, as casual as ever, but there’s a question in his tone that Law doesn’t really have an answer to. 

“Finally pissed him off, did you?” Kid smiles when Law narrows his eyes. 

“That’s none of your damn business.” 

“But Mingo was just talking to grandpa about you.” 

All three men raise their eyebrows at Luffy’s confession. 

“About what?” 

Luffy glances away and Law sighs, the man is gearing up to hide the truth. 

“I’m not supposed to say.” 

“Of course, well, whatever it is. It’s none of our business anyways. Let’s finish up on this damn house.”

· · · · 

As soon as the door closes to his condo, Law makes an immediate beeline to the kitchen.

It was a long fucking day. 

It’s been a long two weeks with him moving and constantly going back to the house, but luckily Law just finished unpacking the last box yesterday evening, so he can sit back on his little Chippendale camelback couch and enjoy a fine glass of whisky. Or at least that’s what he tells himself. 

Law stops in the entryway of his kitchen, eyeing the mysterious black box on his island counter. It sticks out like a sore thumb against the quartz and he narrows his eyes, fucking Garp. He’s one second away from asking how the hell he even got into his place until he remembers he owns the damn building. That asshole. Law walks skeptically towards it, there’s an intricate gold design on the outside and nothing else. No words indicating where the box came from, not even a note set on top of it. 

That is, until Law remembers the fact that Garp never gave him that bottle when he first started the job. The raven all but sprints across the hardwood floor, peeling open the top, which was not secured in the slightest bit, and Law gasps when he comes into contact with the three bottles of wine. _Expensive_ bottles, Law might add. And one is fucking huge. 

Garp doesn’t mind dropping money on someone he cares about, but _this_ is fucking luxurious wine. This is the shit they keep hidden away in cellars. Law’s never even had the chance of gazing at one, only behind a computer screen, so he carefully takes them out of the box. Setting it on the counter, and Law is about to cry. 

This isn’t just any damn wine, this is _Mariejois_ wine. From the finest fucking vineyard south of Sabaody. Law doesn’t like to brag, but he’s read exceptional articles on this wine in particular, how it’s carefully crafted for years- meant to be drunk at an old age instead of fresh out of the vat. The grapes are handpicked at different levels, from mature to just ripened to give it unique flavors. Law would die for this wine, and he’s got it right on his new countertop. 

The first one is a 2016 Cabernet Sauvignon- a _blend_ with merlot. Oh, Garp loves him, he really fucking does. The second is another sauvignon, not a blend, but it’s much older, twenty years older than the first. No doubt it’s going to taste fucking exquisite. The third bottle... Law actually gasps, hand over his mouth and eyes widening. He quickly pulls out his phone, dialing the old man’s number. 

“ _I expected to hear from you much sooner, are you cryin’ yet_?” That old fucking geezer. 

“You did _not_!” Law exclaims, “a fucking 1870’s wine, how the hell did you even get your hands on this Garp? Did you rob a bank, do you know how _expensive_ this is?” Law doesn’t even have time to breathe, let alone acknowledge the fact that Garp’s laughing at him, “I just... and from the Jois Chateau, what the hell did I do to deserve you. This damn bottle is like a century old.” 

It’s obvious, oh it’s so damn obvious the wine has never left this bottle. It’s in an old rusted tin container and it’s fucking _huge_. Like four and a half liters huge, and Law has died. He’s no longer on this earth. 

“ _I’m glad you like it Law_ ,” Garp says sincerely, “ _but that’s not from me_.” 

Law stops marveling the bottles at that, his attention quickly switching. 

“It’s not?” Law asks skeptically. 

“ _Seems you have a special admirer_.” 

What the hell type of admirer sends the most lavish bottles that are kept hidden in a cellar- 

_Oh_. 

Oh, god. 

“He fucking _didn’t_.” Law gasps and Garp laughs delightfully, like this is an everyday occurrence. 

“ _But he did_.” 

Law’s going to marry that man. He’s going to let that man _own_ him. 

“I have to go.” Law hangs up only to press his phone against his ear once he finds the man that currently has a brand on his heart now. 

“ _I assumed you forgot I existed_.” Doflamingo muses as soon as the line clicks. 

“I’m sorry for ignoring your calls.” Law mutters sheepishly, setting his excitement aside in favor for his manners. He’s been an ass for not talking to the man, and here he fucking is sending him wine that he’s dreamed of tasting. 

“ _Is that why you called me doll_?” It’s clear Doflamingo is smiling on the other end of the phone and Law feels his heart jump. 

He forgot how much he liked hearing that damn endearment, hearing that smooth voice of his call him doll. God, Law is whipped for the man and he didn’t even realize how much until now. 

“You’re spoiling me darling,” Law sighs, “I can’t very well ignore you if you’re sending me gifts.” 

Law leans against his counter and fits the phone between his ear and shoulder, lining each bottle up. He’s going to take these babies with him to his grave. 

“ _Is that all it takes to get your attention_?” 

“Hmm, you may have to try a little harder in order to keep it.” 

“ _Oh angel_ ,” Doflamingo purrs, “ _I already know exactly how to play you_.” 

Law doesn’t doubt that at all, the clear-cut certainty of that statement wasn’t lost on him. It was spoken like he knows every single one of Law’s weaknesses and he plans on exploiting them little by little. 

“You sound pretty confident of yourself. I do hope you can back that up.” Law retorts amusingly. 

“ _I missed that little sharp tongue of yours doll_ ,” Doflamingo admits and Law’s cheeks heat up, “ _although, I’m sure you’d be able to put it to better use than with biting remarks_.” 

Fuck. 

Law’s heart pounds in his chest, blood instantly rushing south at a dizzying speed. He always knew Doflamingo would sound indescribably sexy trying to woo him into his bed. This isn’t one of those little taunting comments he makes offhandedly, he is perfectly well seducing Law right now, and he’s not at all prepared for it. 

“ _You’re so quiet now_ ,” Doflamingo drawls the words out with demeaning intention, “ _are you considering the offer_?” 

Law’s scoff comes out breathless, imagining his knees digging into hardwood while Doflamingo stands high above him. 

“Not a chance.” 

“ _Such a shame_ ,” Doflamingo tsks, “ _I bet you’re a dream to play with_.” 

Oh... my fucking gosh. 

Law has _never_ been this mute before. It usually takes him no time at all to spit out tantalizing rebuttals, but he’s speechless. Standing in the middle of his kitchen with nothing at all coming to mind except _desperately_ wanting to show this man just how much of a dream he could be for him. He’d absolutely let him have his way, pick Law apart until nothing remains except the marks Doflamingo leaves him with. 

“ _Are you picturing it_?” Law’s convinced this man is a demon, “ _I bet you look so pretty on your knees, you know exactly how to use that mouth of yours, don’t you doll_.” 

Law doesn’t mean to whimper, but it’s coaxed out of him because of Doflamingo’s teasing, and his laugh sounds so beautiful in return. All humiliating and stunning and leaving Law wanting to hear more of it along with those provocations. 

“You don’t ever know when to shut up,” Law’s fingers curl around the edge of the countertop, steadying himself from swaying. 

Doflamingo laughs again, mockingly, and Law falls just a little bit more for him. 

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow baby_.” The blonde doesn’t wait for him to respond, for which he’s glad, because Law’s tongue sits thickly in his mouth. 

He’s aware of his heart pounding loudly in his chest, his hand still holding the phone up to his ear as if Doflamingo might come back to life on the speaker and start talking. If Law hadn’t been so inept the conversation could have lasted, it could have drug out until the raven was splayed out on his bed, mindlessly jerking him off while Doflamingo’s raspy tone brought him over the edge. 

Now he has to sit with this fucking arousal, take it with him to the house tomorrow where the blonde is going to do nothing but tease him more until he breaks. But oh, it’s so enticing, knowing that Doflamingo is probably looking forward to seeing him again, just like Law is.

· · · · 

“Ah, so this is why you went back to Rosi’s.” Doflamingo says conversationally, standing in front of the limestone fountain.

It was the addition the front needed. Law was quick to suggest Rosinante when the topic got brought up, a nice excuse to get back to that place. Mihawk had accompanied him and Law’s pretty sure the older is going to make friends with the owner just to spend countless hours observing every piece of art. Not that he could blame him. 

The fountain is an octagonal shape with central acanthus leaf carvings around the base, as well as on the top of the fountainhead. It’s very simple, but it’s grand and it matches perfectly with the chateau. The lavender planted around it gives it a beautiful flare, as well as going along with the purple theme of the shutters and door. 

Law mentioned planting some orchids along the inner edge of the double staircase, he didn’t say why specifically, but Mihawk hadn’t questioned him. The meaning of such beauties speaks for themself, and besides, they needed something to give character to that patch of grass. 

“It’s a nice addition isn’t it?” Law tilts his head, admiring the fountain. 

“That it is, it’s one of his isn’t it?” Doflamingo asks curiously. 

“Mhm, it took Mihawk all of 5 seconds to find it and he asked for it immediately.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh brings a smile to his own face, one he tries to hide considering Kid swings the door open. Law watches as he rushes down the stairs, almost out of breath. 

“Everything okay Kid?” 

“This is a ‘59 356A Porsche,” clearly, everything is just fucking peachy. Kid hauls ass around the fountain, stopping in front of the vehicle with wide eyes and a heaving chest. Doflamingo smiles in appreciation. 

“You’ve got a sharp eye.” 

“Can I?” Kid asks eagerly and Doflamingo waves a hand in the air. 

“Have at it.” 

Kid peers inside, mumbling something about oxblood and a Nardi wood wheel. 

“Oh, look at this condition.” Was that a moan? “How many repaints?” 

“Only one.” 

“And the original ivory wheel?” 

“In the back.” 

Law looks between both men with clueless eyes. 

“With the removable hardtop, such a rare piece.” 

“I wasn’t aware you were such a car man Eustass-ya.” Law says, watching the redhead with amusement. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen those eyes shining this brightly before. 

“My old man owns a vintage cars and guitars shop,” Kid replies offhandedly, standing back to admire the view of the Porsche. Hands on his hips like he’s the new owner or something. 

“You want to take her for a ride?” Doflamingo offers and both men whip their heads to him. 

Law doesn’t know if he’s that generous or _that_ rich. It must be nice throwing out such offers like that, especially if the car’s as rare as Kid is acting it out to be. 

“You mean it?” Kid asks hopefully, damn near jumping Doflamingo when he fishes his keys out of his pocket. 

“I don’t think-” Law starts, and then stops. He’s being ignored. 

“Go easy on the gas,” Doflamingo looks pointedly at Law for some reason, “she’s an easy drive.” 

_Oh_. 

Wait- is he calling him easy? 

Kid pays no mind to that, but Law flushes quickly, remembering last night's conversation. 

When Kid is settled onto the interior, he looks over at Doflamingo who looks like a proud parent. What the hell? What type of bonding is this? 

“Her name is Ivory, don’t be too rough on her.” 

Kid starts the car, and it purrs to life just as Law’s eyes widen. 

“Wait Kid, I need you to put that statue in the maze.” 

Kid glares, he fucking _glares_ at Law, and the raven snaps his mouth shut dumbfoundedly. 

“You go have some fun,” Kid doesn’t need to be told twice, the car easily flies off and Doflamingo turns to Law, “I’ll help you with that statue.”

· · · · 

Helping with the statue, quite literally, means Doflamingo hefting it up under his arm.

Law watches with avid interest next to Mihawk who’s standing stock still. Their attention piques when the blonde’s muscles bulge- thank goodness he’s wearing a short-sleeved shirt, and he turns to face them without a hint of indication that the piece of art is heavy. Even though both men know it is. But Doflamingo is holding it like a fucking feather. 

“Did you just whimper?” Mihawk muses and Law pays no mind to it, walking forward. 

“I’ll show you where that goes.” 

Doflamingo follows him with the garden nymph in tow. 

“Don’t get lost in there.” Mihawk says it in a way, that if it was him leading the blonde along, he’d purposely get lost. 

“So you got the nymph just to hide it away in the maze?” 

“That’s right,” Law hums, “you haven’t been in here ever since it got finished.” 

“Not at all.” 

Law turns right and then left again, he’s already memorized the spot Ace and Deuce set up for him. 

“There’s an exceptional amount of space in here, believe it or not, it’s off the path on the way out of here, but it’s the perfect spot.” Law tells him, easily gliding around the hedges. 

The labyrinth isn’t as big as some of the ones he’s seen, but with Doflamingo behind him, aware that he’s checking him out- it feels endless. It could have only been seconds by the time they get to the semicircular bench, but it feels like hours have went by. 

“ _Oh_?” Doflamingo says, _pleased_. 

Law preens on the inside. 

“You can just set that right there.” Law points in front of it, a little out of the way, but centered. 

He stands back as Doflamingo sets it down and Law hums. 

“A little to the left for me.” 

The veins in Doflamingo’s arm protrude at the movement, hand curling around delicate marble. 

“That’s too much to the left,” Law says and Doflamingo glances up. He tries to school his features into something more serious, “shift it back over.” Damn, that was a little too demanding. 

“You must really care.” Doflamingo smiles, shifting it back to the spot he originally had it in. Proving to Law that he knows exactly what the younger was trying to attempt. 

“This chateau is going to be my finest work; I have to see to it that it’s no less than spectacular.” 

“Everything you touch is already gold doll.” Doflamingo acclaims. 

There he is placed right against a nymph, red shirt blowing in the breeze that’s ruffling his buttons in a teasing manner. Doflamingo rivals the statue, puts it to shame, in Law’s mind. He’s never seen anything more stunning than the blonde looking picture perfect in a labyrinth housed with exceptional art and flawless craftsmanship. 

“I couldn’t wait to see you again.” Doflamingo walks forward and Law stands in place, watching as the air seems to flow around him, untouchable. 

God, the way this man walks. Like he owns the universe and everybody living inside of it is merely his plaything, yet he’s looking at Law like he’s his favorite one of all. He tilts his head back when Doflamingo stops in front of him. 

“Yeah?” Law licks his lips, fingers twitching, itching to _touch_. 

“Don’t you think you should properly thank me?” Doflamingo rasps, stringing Law along when he grips his arm. 

The blonde always touches him the same exact way, in a bruising hold, tugging him close as if he’ll run away. But Law wouldn’t even attempt to flee. Instead of drawing back like he usually would, or scoffing indignantly, spewing some type of lie that the blonde would tease him about. Law presses closer to Doflamingo, running a hand up his abdomen, marveling the way his muscles flex under his skin. 

“I’ll thank you in tenfold.” Fuck, the way his voice sounds even to his own ears. Sultry and filled with lust. 

Doflamingo smiles and Law’s never been this greedy for a kiss, when the taller dips down he’s quick to rise on his toes, pressing their lips together. And he moans automatically. Doflamingo’s lips are soft, plush against his own. The touch on his arm grows firmer and Law’s fingers curl in the blonde’s shirt. 

There is nothing sweet about the kiss. It’s consuming and blinding with passion. Doflamingo suckling at his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth and Law falls pliant so easily. He allows Doflamingo entrance, lets this man ravish him, and it’s so perfect. The feeling of the blonde licking along the roof of his mouth, pulling him closer as if they’re not already close enough. 

Law's knees weaken when he nips his tongue, slurping on it in a way that has the raven’s cheeks burning. Doflamingo walks backwards and he follows like he’ll be lost without him, using both hands to grip the sides of his shirt. Blood rushes in his veins at an alarming speed when Doflamingo groans, it’s low and throaty and _fuck_ , fuck he wants so much more. 

“The sweetest,” Doflamingo murmurs, falling back onto the bench. Law doesn’t need to be told twice, he climbs onto the man’s lap, heat sweltering around them, but Doflamingo is the only thing he sees. 

Law pushes to close the distance between them again, hungry for the bigger man’s lips, but he tilts his head just out of reach, and he whines. He honest to fucking goodness _whines_. 

“Oh my, how enthusiastic you are.” Doflamingo teases and Law couldn’t give a shit. 

He threads his fingers into blonde locks, eyes lidded when he feels just how hard Doflamingo is. How _big_ he is. And Law yanks him forward, using his hair as leverage to slot their lips together. The blonde hums in delight when he grips his hair harder, pressing his chest against his. His knees are digging harshly into this marble, but he pays it no mind, the pain is proof this is happening. That he’s actually kissing Doflamingo, and he’s _letting_ him control the speed. 

“If you don’t stop,” Doflamingo mumbles in between kisses and Law pulls back, “I’m going to fuck you right here.” 

That doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. Both men are already hard. It would take nothing at all for Law to tug his jeans down and have Doflamingo fill him up with his pretty fingers, his dick. He’s been waiting to ride this man anyways. 

“You’re a minx.” Doflamingo tells him as if he can read his mind. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

Doflamingo hums, sliding a hand up Law’s spine, the other one curved around his waist. 

“When I take you, it won’t be in a place everyone will hear.” 

As if to prove that point, Law suddenly hears talking on the other side of the hedge. So wrapped up in the blonde that he didn’t even notice Mihawk spitting orders at some poor soul. 

“I can be quiet.” Law argues, rocking his hips down. 

Doflamingo grins salaciously, “that just makes me want to wait even more.” 

Law damn near purrs when dainty fingers slide into his hair, gripping and tugging the tendrils in a massaging manner. The action leaves him boneless, staring at his reflection in Doflamingo’s glasses. His eyes are hooded, lips kissed red and cheeks ruddy. 

“I bet you look _stunning_ when you’re screaming.” Doflamingo wrenches his head back and Law moans loudly, people around be damned because goddamn the way the blonde’s licking along his jawline has him seeing stars. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Law writhes when he bites down harshly, fingers still twisting his hair, his neck arching in an aching angle, “ _fuck_.” 

“Just like that,” Doflamingo fucking groans and Law twitches in his pants, “but a little louder.” 

Law’s head knocks forward when Doflamingo releases his hair only to seize his chin in a tight grip. 

He could fall in love with this man. Fall in love with the way he treats him like a toy, a _doll_ , placing him in whatever position he sees fit. 

“Now give me those pretty lips.” 

Law would let this man ravage him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These ending notes will be a little long, so this is just a heads up.
> 
> Since I've gone into more detail about the types of roles the guys are playing, I guess I should point out their jobs. Sphinx is the firm they all work for. Law is the construction superintendent, and like his team, he has a talent for other things (his main one being refurbishing). I'm sure it's clear already for these two, but Ace and Deuce are landscapers. Mihawk and Shanks are the designers, interior and exterior. Kid is an architect, who's also skilled in other things involving houses. The same goes for Zoro, Luffy and Killer, all three are carpenters, but their finer points are foundation & drywall (Zoro), electrical work and plumbing (Luffy), framing, driveways and walkways (Killer). The roles aren't exclusively one persons though, they have all worked in the field long enough to understand an abundance of other things, HVAC for one. That's one of the reasons why the entire team is exceptionally known in their line of work. Ah yes I can't forget about Sabo, he's the inspector. Garp (and Rayleigh) are very well known real estate developers, that have their fingers dipped into a little bit of everything. Which is why Doflamingo in the last chapter never attempted to threaten him. They are known for being ruthless businessmen. I'd also like to point out that I'm sure a lot is involved in building (or restoring?) a house, but let's pretend this is authentic.
> 
> I delved just a little bit deeper into explaining out architecture and whatnot in this chapter, and I'm kinda proud of myself? Though most is just copy and paste and a little bit of rewording, but still! We are getting more complex my darlings, and this fic is far from over, so we only go up from here! I've been heavily considering posting up my inspiration for specific furniture pieces on my twitter or tumblr, so let me know if that's something you'd like to see (: I will probably start with Doflamingo's cars because I would literally act the same exact way as Kid does if I ever saw those vintages in person
> 
> And listen. I'm utterly weak for all of your comments, I hope none of them are lacking in appreciation. Some points I choose not to answer because I don't want to give anything away, but I try to reply back to every single one of you. I'm so grateful you're all liking this fic <3 I have been thoroughly enjoying writing for you all


	9. the tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh I _definitely_ want this to stay the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and this chapter had a very hate-hate relationship so I apologize in advance if you're expecting something good. Although the next is one I've had written from the very start :3

Law desperately tries to ignore the leer that’s currently being placed his way. Standing in the middle of the foyer with a clipboard in hand, his journal on top of it. 

Mihawk smiles knowingly at him, the little traitor. 

It’s only been a few days since the older raven subtly, not so subtly, let on that he knew _exactly_ what he and Doflamingo were doing in the labyrinth. He neither confirmed nor denied it, but with those golden irises pinned on him and countless years of experience, Law didn’t have to say anything. 

Now here they are, every member on his team accounted for, minus Ace and Deuce who are in the backyard currently pruning the three trees Mihawk has been hounding them about. Law sighs. This is going to be a long day. It's not even close to noon, but he knows what they have planned is going to take for fucking ever. 

“Okay,” Law starts, and every pair of eyes look at him with boredom. Well, _almost_ every pair, “so we’ll be going through each room today.” 

Kid rolls his eyes, Zoro sighs. Killer is, unsurprisingly, expressionless. Meanwhile Luffy is sporting an entirely huge grin for what’s in store. 

“We’re at a pretty good stopping point with everything else, so I figured it was the best time to do this. Robin will be here on Monday, so I think she’ll be glad to have you guys out of her way until that mural is done. We’ll hold off on the staircase and the bottom floor until then.” 

Each man nods, but once again, not _each_. He still ignores those damn reflective glasses. 

“Doflamingo will be with us on the walkthrough,” the blonde takes that as his, unwelcomed, cue to slide next to Law at a _very_ indecent proximity, “if there’s anything that needs to be changed we’ll run it passed him first. Mihawk will have overall word on the designs, if Doflamingo wants things changed, so remember what he tells you.” 

Law sidesteps the bigger man when he presses just a _little_ bit closer and Shanks hides his smile behind Mihawk’s head. He looks around with almost pleading eyes at each man, but for the most part, they are completely unphased by Doflamingo’s tactics to practically get under his skin. Law guesses this is his fault in the first place for even suggesting this to him. 

“Alright, well let's get started.” 

Law allows Mihawk and Shanks to walk ahead of him then he takes the steps after them, the others following behind. 

“Let’s go to the master bedroom first.” Law supplies, watching Mihawk nodding in agreement. 

When they make it to the top of the steps Doflamingo is right next to him, glancing around the hallway. 

“We’ll be buffing the floors up here and repainting the walls. These two side walls will be reduced to allow more space for the railing, and that front piece of the wall in between the stairs is going to come down completely to add a more spacious look.” 

Doflamingo hums, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“And the colors for the wall?” 

“It’s whatever you want.” Law says. 

The bigger man looks down at Law with an absolutely wicked smile and he regrets his words instantly. One of the guys snorts behind him, most likely Zoro, Kid would never dare scoff at a man who let him drive that fucking rare car. 

“ _Whatever_ I want?” Doflamingo purrs and Law doesn’t even grant him a response, he hurries forward to catch up with Shanks, standing next to Mihawk, clutching his belongings to his chest. 

“Seems you’ve gotten him wrapped around your finger.” Mihawk muses. 

Law doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. Doflamingo was already incorrigible, but ever since the moment that transpired a few days ago, he has been utterly mischievous. Cornering him at any given moment, his lips almost a hairsbreadth away from his until he ducks away. Law thought the man to be devilish, but he was much slyer than he ever thought he’d be. 

“It’s about time you’ve gotten a lover.” Shanks says, looking at Mihawk with disgustingly fond eyes. 

“We’re not lovers.” Law responds, throwing open the door to the room. 

“That’s no way to talk about your lover, doll.” 

Law startles when Doflamingo appears at his side, _again_ , looking down at him with a pout. Law’s unimpressed. And he’s blushing, but he blames it on how hot it is in the room. He doesn’t say that out loud because Luffy would be the one to call him out on it, saying the air conditioning was cut on the day before yesterday. Oh, is there anybody on his team that’s on his side at this point. 

Law sighs, turning on his heel to look around the room. He remembers when they first started this job and Kid said you could damn well tell which one was the master, and he was right. It’s not so much a room, more so a suite. Killer’s eyebrows are risen and Zoro whistles. 

The room is laid with royal blue carpet and cream wall moldings. It’s clear when you step on the carpet that it needs new padding underneath, it’s flat, but the color is exquisite with the wall. Two windows are situated along the longer part of the wall, while another is on the smallest one. Law uses the word smallest _very_ lightly. The bedroom could easily fit his entire living room in here. 

“Well this is bigger than I expected.” Mihawk says, “what do you think of this carpet?” 

“Makes it look regal.” Law answers. 

“Hardly any stains.” Killer says, observing the carpet. 

“Must be wool, especially since there aren’t a lot of windows.” Kid adds. 

Law walks to the windows and looks closely at it, sand and cement were used to make this border, and by the condition it’s obvious the craftsman was incredible. It’s very intricate, set in a flower design that wraps entirely around the window, adding an aesthetically pleasing element. 

“This is absolutely gorgeous.” Mihawk sighs, standing at another window, fingers trailing delicately along the carvings. 

“The room has a royalty feel to it,” Law says, “I wonder how the closet looks.” 

Law is eager walking towards it. If only the sleeping area looks like this, there’s no telling what the closet and bathroom look like. 

“Oh _god_ , Mihawk come look at this.” 

Law stands in the doorway, tears almost springing to his eyes at the _immense_ spaciousness. 

“Oh my gosh.” 

It’s easily bigger than any closet they’ve had the pleasure of dealing with. The small little hallway opens to another set of windows, and when you walk inside there’s a floating island that’s the same cream color of the bedroom walls planted right in the middle of it. A gorgeous three-way mirror is right behind it with a wardrobe unit on each side, the rest of the room is littered with cabinets and places to store shoes. The floor is white hardwood, an intricate pattern of royal blue, that matches the carpet outside, speckled on top. 

A set of two porcelain pendant lights are above the island, though it could be for decoration only, or used at night. The two cabinet windows let in more than enough light, as well as air if you wanted them opened up or not. 

“I could die here.” Law sighs. 

“Die? I would _live_ here.” 

“Hey.” Shanks warns and Mihawk brushes him off. 

“Exquisite condition. You’ll probably have to smooth these walls down, but this linenfold paneling has to stay.” 

“I agree. This space right here is big enough to put an ottoman,” Law says, pointing in front of the island that’s on the same side as the mirror. 

“We could make it blue. The past owners had impeccable taste to put this blue to use.” 

“That they did.” Law sets to writing down all the details in his journal. 

“Hearin’ you two talk about interior design really gets my blood going.” Shanks sighs dreamily from the small hallway. 

Law forgot he was even right there. 

“You’re a fiend,” Mihawk scoffs, “go do some work.” 

The redhead dramatically clutches his shirt where his heart is located, looking at Mihawk with hooded eyes. Clearly Law is intruding. 

“I love it when you order me around baby.” Shanks winks salaciously at the once stoic man who is now _blushing_ as the redhead removes himself from the closet. 

“That scoundrel is useless.” Mihawk mutters and Law chuckles. 

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he might come undone.” 

Mihawk hums, “you think so?” 

Law raises an eyebrow at the interested tone, but the older man ignores it, walking towards a door that he’s been wondering about. 

“You think it’s a hidden room?” 

Mihawk stares at him. 

“I would expect such questions from those incompetent people outside, but _you_. Really Law, who would put a _hidden_ door in plain sight.” 

Law’s face flushes in embarrassment. It’s rare that the older man picks on him, usually both of them are the ones pestering the men outside, so being the one now placed under such scrutiny leaves him spluttering indignantly. 

“It’s okay,” Mihawk reassures him, but the damage is already done, “I won’t tell anyone about this.” 

“Gee, how could I ever repay-” 

Law’s words die on his tongue when the tall, skinny door is brought open. At a glance it looks like a regular cabinet that would hold small things such as belts and scarves, but it opens up into the bathroom. And the bathroom... 

“Damn they made it.” Kid murmurs. 

“Now we’re never going to leave here.” 

Law ignores Zoro and Kid and every other human that is in the vicinity. His heart stutters in his chest as he stares ahead of him, and Law only comes to one conclusion. And that conclusion is making Doflamingo fall in love with him so that he never has to part ways with this room. 

Law’s mind flicks back to that edition of Architects digest, looking at the slab of rose quartz crystal that was handcrafted and said to be one of the most beautiful pieces made for baths. And it’s right here. The words were also a gross understatement. Law ignores the chandelier, the pretty gold encrusted accessories, the Victorian design on the marble floor and he walks to that fucking bathtub. 

“Mihawk.” 

“I know.” 

Law wants to whimper. 

“Mihawk.” Law repeats, clutching his journal as if it were pearls. 

“I think he’s broken.” Luffy giggles and Law is speechless. 

He squats down and trails a hand along the curved edge, rough just like they said it would be, dipping his hand to the inside, and smooth. 

“You okay Law?” It’s clear Zoro is smiling but Law suddenly feels weak. 

He may be exaggerating, but aside from libraries, bathrooms are another weakness. The designs of bathtubs, the luxuriousness the room holds just by adding certain elements. Law definitely excels in the aspect, but _this_ , he never expected this. When he first read the article on the articulate piece, Law conjured up the idea that one day he’d have the pleasure of seeing it, but it was a _dream_. Yet here he fucking is, right in front of that goddamn tub, placed in the persons house that he direly wants to fuck. 

What the hell are the chances. 

Law raises up, “none of you are touching this bathroom.” 

“Told you.” Killer quips and the other three men groan. 

“Did you seriously make a bet?” Mihawk asks disbelievingly, and Law turns around to see the three victims pulling their wallets out. 

“I said he would cry.” Kid says. 

“I thought he would pass out.” Zoro next. 

“I thought he wouldn’t care.” And Luffy grins. 

“All of you are idiots.” Law retorts, “get the hell out of here.” 

“Don’t drool all over the marble.” 

“One day Eustass-ya, I’m going to gut you.” 

Kid’s little _ooh_ was said as sarcastically as possible and Law’s hand twitches just as he remembers something is missing. Or more like _someone_. 

“Where’s Doflamingo?” Law asks, not spying the blonde in the room. 

Zoro stares blankly at Law, “are you serious?” 

And everybody falls out in laughter, even fucking _Killer_ is laughing. 

“What? What happened?” 

A puff of air on the back of his neck makes him jump in place and Law whips around, coming face to face with a blinding smile. 

“He was behind you the entire time.” Zoro says on his way out of the door, and Law feels like an idiot. 

“Well,” Law starts, as if this was his plan the entire time, “what do you think of the room?” 

Doflamingo hums, “it’s nice.” 

It’s _nice_. 

It’s fucking _nice_. 

The man must live in a _palace_ if he thinks this room is just nice, and it’s only the master! They have three other bedrooms to go, and it’s no telling what they look like. Law doesn’t even include the library in with that sentiment, that room is already spectacular in his eyes. 

“Anything you want to change?” Law asks conversationally, walking out of the bathroom into the room. 

“Not at all.” 

“You’re a surprisingly simple man.” Law replies, looking over his shoulder at Doflamingo. 

“I only purchased this house for one reason and I’m positive it will turn out no less than monarchial with your touch.” Doflamingo just says it so easily. 

Not a care in the world that the others in the room paused at such words, looking down at him like he honestly believes Law has gold laced in his fingertips. How the hell is he even supposed to respond to that? He’s used to being praised and reveling in it, but accolades from _Doflamingo_? They are otherworldly, Law can’t even begin to describe the feeling that bubbles up in his chest when he says such things. 

“Well then,” Mihawk is audibly shocked also, “let’s get this finished up.” 

Law follows mutely behind them. Now achingly aware of each step Doflamingo takes. He doesn’t move ahead this time when he walks closely next to him.

· · · · 

The rooms were arranged in different themes. That much was obvious.

On the side that housed the library it went from something luxurious, to modern- that was the one next to the master. 

The walls were a worn-out grey color with pure white hardwood floors. The closet to that one was the same, it was undoubtably smaller than the master. The closet was nearly half the size with only wardrobe columns on one side and three sets of half circle windows across from it. The light fixtures in there were the main focus of the room, tear dropped glass scones placed all around. 

The bathroom was a comfortable size, it had a nice sized walk in shower and the bathtub next to it was just as magnificent. It was acrylic white and rectangular, the freestanding type, placed right in the middle of the room. The floors were a dull grey, but for the most part, like everything else so far, in good status. 

They skipped over the library. Law only wants Zoro, Killer and Mihawk on that task. The details had already been set in place for that after Law talked with the green haired male about the wood. 

Skipping down the hallway they make it to the other bedrooms, unlike the circular opening on the opposite side, down here just has two doors, one on each side. Law foregoes the hidden room, since Kid already knows about that he’ll make sure to pull Doflamingo and Mihawk off to the side and tell them about it. 

“I guess these two can be guest rooms?” Mihawk turns to Doflamingo and he nods his head. 

“That’ll do.” 

Law didn’t expect the man to be so... uncomplicated. He thought the man to be extravagant since that’s how he displayed himself, but either that’s just an outward appearance, or the man truly just has simple taste. Which Law can respect, it's not every day one comes across a millionaire that’s uncomplicated- in those regards, he should say. In every other aspect the blonde was a brute. 

Everybody stops and stares when they step into the third bedroom. 

Law blinks, once and then twice. 

“This could be a playroom.” Zoro wonders out loud. 

“That’s disgustingly unprofessional.” Mihawk scoffs. 

But even _he_ doesn’t deny it. 

And Law, as much as he hates to admit, is fucking _stunned_ , because Zoro is right. Could be right. 

The walls are a deep lipstick red color, the ceiling _completely_ black. And it’s windowless, though it’s clear they’re just covered up with black boards. They come off slightly from the wall, emphasizing that point. The floors are beautiful though, a black backdrop with a damask print set on top in a crimson stencil. And it’s obvious the closet was torn down to make more space. 

“Oh I _definitely_ want this to stay the same.” 

Of fucking course Doflamingo does. How crude. 

“Let’s go look at the bathroom.” Doflamingo sounds intrigued as he moves along, this is the first interaction he had with _any_ of the rooms, and of course it would be focused solely on this one. 

Mihawk and Shanks follow close behind, acting just as fucking eager. Law, for some reason, feels like a prude now. It’s clear what this room was used for and it wasn’t for picking fucking daisies. Law’s cheeks burn up as he follows the rest of the men into the bathroom. Law is ashamed. 

The bathroom is smaller than what they’ve seen so far, but Law has come to the conclusion, that _nothing_ is truly small in this house. It’s in the theme of gothic style, which at this point, he’s not even surprised about. Typical medieval feels, but it is pretty. The wallpaper is of the same kind as the bedroom floor, black sleek floors that look like they haven’t seen the light of day since the chateau was built. The bathtub is a black Pegasus clawfoot with a gold faucet standing next to the mounted vanity sink. 

“At least they knew what type of tub was the best.” Doflamingo muses, standing tall above it, “hey Law can you come here?” 

Law wants to sigh, but he refrains. His fingers curl tighter around the clipboard and he swear Kid’s eyes are gleaming, this room is filled with nothing but wanton intent. Luffy is even gazing around the room with a look on his face that he doesn’t care to ponder on. 

“What is it?” Law asks reluctantly when he stands next to the blonde. 

He stiffens up when Doflamingo leans down, instantly on alert. 

“You want to break this room in doll.” 

Law’s jaw drops. He can’t fucking believe he just said that. _Actually_ , he can fucking believe he just said that, but in a _room full of his team_? Law flushes instantly. He storms out of the bathroom, ignoring the chuckles that are placed his way. Law’s not humiliated in the least, it’s just that before Doflamingo even said that he was almost starting to consider different ways the blonde could take him in that room. Law lets out a deep breath when he steps out. 

That was horrendous. And now that he thinks about it why the _hell_ didn’t Kid or Sabo give some type of warning to this. They both walked in that damn room and they expected this. They have one out for Law and he has no idea why. 

“Oh, lighten up Trafalgar,” Kid drawls, startling Law who’s already on fucking edge, “it’s just a _sex_ room.” 

“You are absolutely brazen.” Law gasps scandalously. 

Kid barks out a laugh, finally swinging the door open to the last room. 

“And why didn’t you warn me first?” Law whispers fiercely under his breath. 

The other men, for some reason, are still inside of the... other room, leaving Kid and Law looking around at a- thankfully- pure one. 

Kid turns and raises a hairless eyebrow, “why? So, you and that flamingo could stain the surface of it.” 

Law splutters, hitting Kid’s chest with his free hand, ignoring the burning on his cheeks. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, I don’t think you do.” 

“You’re a fucking eyesore.” 

Kid groans exceptionally loud and Law’s eyes widen in horror. 

“What the fuck-” 

“I _love_ it when you talk dirty to me boss.” 

Law is going to die of embarrassment. His face is burning hot enough to where if someone placed a match only a millimeter away, it would light up. And Kid doubles over in laughter at his expression. 

Is there anybody on his team that’s _not_ out to get him. Ace and Deuce are the only ones he can trust. 

“Whatever.” Law mutters, just as the rest of the people file into the room. 

He ignores all form of eye contact, aware of the fact that he’s still blushing profusely. Law can’t believe he’s acting like this as if he wasn’t just trying to fuck Doflamingo on a 19th century bench in that damn maze, not even a week ago. 

“This one is pretty.” Mihawk says, walking to stand next to Law. 

“Mhm, seems it’s a provincial theme.” 

The walls are stark white, with Provence oak hardwood floors. It’s bigger than the last, though not by much. This is the room where one of the windows was broken, that much is clear, the glass is free of scratches unlike the others. 

“We could probably get started furbishing this room.” 

“I was thinking that also.” Mihawk agrees. 

“Killer I want you to buff this floor first so that I can go on and paint the walls. When that dries, you can start on this one Mihawk and Shanks.” 

Shanks hums, and Mihawk looks happy to finally have something to do instead of bossing the boys around. 

“Now find out how the bathroom looks first.” 

Law taps his pen on the clipboard as they walk forward. This could either make or break the entire ordeal they have planned out. Though with everything they’ve seen so far, he doubts that too much work will have to be placed in here.

· · · · 

Doflamingo doesn’t leave his side the entire time they were all talking about the things that would have to be fixed in the rooms. He stood perfectly still even when Kid and Zoro walked away, claiming they were going to help the other two men outside- Law saw the look in their eyes though. He ignored it. Luffy left in the same direction, muttering nothing but _food, food, meat_ under his breath the entire time.

Now he and Mihawk, along with Killer are walking in the library, and still, Doflamingo is next to him. 

It’s a different feeling though. Not like how it was in the room that would soon be his, or how it felt in the gothic styled room. Doflamingo is standing here quietly, looking around, taking everything in. 

“These books were left here?” The blonde asks. 

Law watches Killer as he taps the pink ivory on the second floor with the point of his shoe, it creaks loudly, and he hums. 

“Sure were.” 

“How careless.” Doflamingo scoffs. 

Law looks up at him, surprised to see his lips turned down into a frown. He shouldn’t find the expression endearing, but he really holds this room in high regard. This is the only reason he’s purchased the chateau in the first place, and he doesn’t look happy at all to see the past owners were neglectful of this space. 

“Do you want to keep them? I know of someone who will take them if you don’t.” 

Doflamingo walks towards one of the shelves that hold most of the books littering the library, picking one up and flipping through the pages. Law watches the man tentatively as he sets it back on the shelf. Mihawk watches curiously, which is to be expected. Law’s sure none of the other men have ever seen him look like this, let alone be this quiet, but they don’t know the reason for his actions and it’s not Law’s place to say so. So, he stands there and watches Doflamingo walk along the edge of the shelves, fingers trailing on the old wood, and then he stops in front of the fireplace. 

“You keep them.” 

Mihawk’s eyes widen and even Killer whips his head down, blue irises peering through the wrought iron railing. 

“Huh?” Law questions dumbly. 

“A book titled _The Tenant of Wildfell Hall_ is on that shelf. That’s the only one that stays,” Doflamingo turns around, wafting a hand through the air like this is no matter at all, “you can keep everything else.” 

_Everything else_. 

There are, quite literally, almost a hundred books on these shelves, scattered everywhere. Everywhere. And Doflamingo just- 

“What?” Law deadpans, and the blonde continues to stare at him. 

He’s completely fucking serious. He really means to let Law take all these damn books, and there’s no telling how old they are, if they hold any specific value. Doflamingo doesn’t care except for one book. Law is desperately trying to come up with something to say other than _huh_ and _what_ , but he thinks up nothing. 

“I’ll have these packed up and sent to your home for you.” Doflamingo adds, as if _that_ was the problem, glancing over to the shelves, looking up to the top floor. Killer quickly averts his gaze, “it’s the least I can do.” 

_The least he can do_. Like he didn’t just spoil Law rotten with that damn Mariejois wine. 

“Are you serious?” Law hadn’t meant to say that so harshly, but when he’s shocked his mind automatically goes for something jarring. 

“What do you mean?” Doflamingo raises his eyebrows, staring back at Law. 

“I think he means to say thank you.” Mihawk muses, at least he understands his tone, “Killer I just remembered there’s something I need done, come help me.” 

Killer doesn’t think to question Mihawk and his no-nonsense tone, he gets up without a word, and when they’ve left the room Law walks forward. 

“You’re not giving me all of these books.” Law scolds, “and you can’t just say stuff like that in front of my team, how do you think it’ll make them feel?” 

“They didn’t look upset to me.” Doflamingo retorts, the edge of his lips curling up into a smile. 

Law puts a hand on his hip, narrowing his eyes up at him. 

“That doesn’t mean they’re not offended.” 

“If you’re trying to make me feel bad, you’ll have to try a lot harder than that.” 

“You’ve already given me more than enough because of that wine,” Law has no idea why he’s attempting an argument, but clearly he has an agenda to push, “I can’t take all of these books.” 

“I wasn’t asking you if you wanted them.” Doflamingo quips and Law scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, do you think this is how you can win me over? By giving me things?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it doll,” Doflamingo drawls, “I’m sure not a soul could buy your affections.” 

Law’s hand twitches on his hips, gritting his teeth. 

“You irritate me.” 

Doflamingo grins at Law like he’s never heard sweeter words and it pisses him off. 

“I can’t stand you.” Law turns on his heel and Doflamingo is quick to scoop him up, _literally_ holding him to where his feet can’t touch the ground, “put me down, Doflamingo put me _down_.” 

Doflamingo chuckles and hugs Law tighter, his back flush with the blonde’s chest and he hates how his heart stutters. He doesn’t even attempt to think about the strength he holds, the fact that he’s placed Law in a state of suspension without missing a beat, not letting him go even as the man kicks. 

“Accept them, for me,” Doflamingo murmurs, breath ghosting the shell of his ear and the fight leaves him just a little, “take these books for me?” 

Fuck he hates this man. 

Doflamingo sets Law back down but he doesn’t let go, instead nosing his way up the side of his neck. The raven sighs when lips brush along his skin, so featherlight. 

“Are you attempting to seduce me?” Law mutters, tilting his head to give Doflamingo more access. 

Any number of his team could come in here and see the two like this, but Law is easy. And Doflamingo wouldn’t let him go even if someone did happen to come in, so he might as well enjoy this while it lasts because once they walk out of those doors Law’s going to ignore the man for being so damn persistent. 

“At the very least, I’m trying to make you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know the idea of gifting books to somebody might seem like a no-brainer (tbh if someone was like, here take these books, I wouldn't even think twice) but it's in Law's best professional interest to not accept gifts from clients, but Doffy being Doffy, does not care The Least Bit about Law's moral compass on such a trivial matter. I also think it's very funny Law still has not a clue who Doflamingo is. Uhhhh, oh yeah! The 'playroom' was actually a darkroom. The past owner had a knack for photographing the countryside :3 (which is why Sabo didn't think to tell Law about it). I couldn't help myself at all making the men assume it was a room for sex. And speaking of rooms, they kicked my ass. I feel like I'm planning my own home and not liking it one bit skdjdkd I have such a newfound respect for what goes into these types of jobs. Oh! And that tub! Law's reaction to that tub was literally my own, I didn't even know it existed and I was actually speechless when I set my eyes on it. It's truly a thing of beauty. And the book I mentioned is by Anne Bronte (though it was published under Acton Bell).
> 
> Okay... I feel like I've said enough lol, but I hope you all liked it ^.^
> 
> p.s. I loved Kid teasing Law, I thought it was a spectacular addition


	10. my extravagant heart blows up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like everything else that pertains to Law, he has flawless taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double update, holy crap! But I was EXTREMELY EXCITED to get this out. I had this one in my drafts before I even started this baby, so that's partly why I've updated so quickly. Enjoy <3

Vergo is pointedly looking in the rearview mirror. Even through both of their shades he can see the questions flying through his irises. Doflamingo makes it a point to ignore them, though it would be very amusing to answer each one, he has a date to attend. 

“Don’t wait for me.” The blonde lilts, and even if the other man still doesn’t look quite convinced, for good reason, he still nods his head. 

Doflamingo closes the door behind him after picking up the package, watching the sleek black car slink away before turning to the double doors. He would never admit to it, but he’s nervous. Can’t remember the last time he’s ever made a surprise visit to someone's home- _if_ ever. It’s a foreign feeling, but he takes it in stride because this is Law, and where Law is concerned, he’ll do damn near anything to keep the man on his toes. 

So, here he is. On a chilly Saturday evening where he had nothing better to do except twiddle his thumbs until his brother called with magnificent news. It was earlier than expected, but you wouldn’t catch him complaining. 

Doflamingo smiles to himself as he pushes the doors open, graced with a modern looking lobby. All the clear-cut ideas of somebody living in a cardboard box; marbled floors, hanging lamps, the egg style chairs are a very nice addition, but even those are colorless. It’s clear Law and his team were not on hand for this creation, and Garp could have done a better job himself. 

In fact, Doflamingo sticks out like a sore thumb. 

As soon as the doors flicked open both heads at the receptionist area turned to him immediately. Doflamingo likes to think they’re admiring his feathered overcoat, though he could be wrong. 

“How may we help you, Sir?” A pretty young woman asks, with fair skin and long black hair. 

Doflamingo stuffs his hand in his pocket before leaning forward a little, noting her name tag says 'Baby’. He has a faint memory of watching a movie with his mother, when he was younger, of a girl who had the same exact name. It’s good company to keep knowledge of such things, the blonde plans on visiting _very_ often. 

“I’m here to see a Trafalgar Law.” 

And is that shock? 

Oh, what a beautiful expression, Law must _never_ have company over. She hides it easily enough though. Ever the professional. 

“May I see your identification please?” She asks politely. 

Doflamingo is somewhat relieved that they take precautions like this, and if the security guard eyeing him like a hawk in the corner is anything to go by, he’d bet all his money that nothing gets passed them. Doflamingo smiles at the man who grunts, turning away, and he hands his card to Baby. 

“Do tell him that a Garp is here for him, if you can do that for me.” He tries for sweet, which seems to work since the old man is the owner of the building. The lady's eyes light up in recognition at not only the name, but also when she glances down at his identification. 

“Of course, Sir. Is there a special occasion at hand?” She asks, clacking away on her computer. 

“I’m afraid not, he’s just in _dire_ need of me right now.” Doflamingo sighs, putting his card back in his wallet. 

If the woman notices the package in his hand, she doesn’t let on, her mouth drops open and her eyes widen, an adorable little blush complimenting her cheeks. Doflamingo has no damn idea what he did to warrant such a response, but it’s evident it happens a lot since all the security guard does is shake his head in exasperation. She quickly picks up the receiver. 

“If he needs you, I just can’t let that go unnoticed.” 

Well, huh, that’s one way to go about it. 

“Hello Law,” she chirps, immediately wincing. That look of utter satisfaction melting away, and Doflamingo grins, he can only imagine what the cold man is saying, “yes sir, I’m sorry,” a pause, nodding her head, “it’s just that-” a longer pause this time, “you have a guest here... yes, a guest. His name? Oh, it’s uh- Garp.” 

Very smooth. 

“Y-yes, I’ll send him right up.” 

Baby sets the phone down with a drawn-out sigh, eyes perking back up when she looks at Doflamingo. He doesn’t know if he should take that as a compliment or not. 

“You can head on up; he stays on the 7th floor. Just turn right when you get there, you can’t miss it.” 

Doflamingo nods his thanks, smiling once again at the guard, before making his way to the set of elevators in the lobby’s hallway. He stuffs his hand back into his pocket after pressing the button, holding the item in his other hand tightly. And it strikes him, while he’s waiting, that he’s never been like this with another. 

Can’t remember the last time he’s ever tried this desperately to keep someone’s attention. It took nothing at all for Law to strip down every single wall he had unknowingly put up. If anything, the raven seems to _loathe_ any type of teasing Doflamingo pesters him with, and that’s never happened before. He's used to people throwing themselves at him as soon as he utters his name, being fawned over, but with Law he’s not impressed by anything. Except the wine. 

The elevator finally opens and Doflamingo slides inside, eagerly pressing the number to his floor, waiting with bated breaths as it closes and makes it slow ascent. He wonders if he’s really that anxious, or if the platform needs maintenance. It’s really moving at a snail's pace, but at least the music is nice. None of that horrendous elevator shit that drones on, he recognizes the Brazilian composer. Whistling along with the soprano and cellos helps it move faster, and before he knows it the doors are opening again. 

Doflamingo’s skin prickles when he turns right, only one door in the lone hallway. It looks ominous like this, the bright lights doing nothing to quell the butterflies now fluttering wildly in his stomach. He doesn’t know why he just now thinks about it, but Law would really turn him away. Suddenly every single rejection the raven could miraculously spit out flitters through his mind at an alarming pace. 

And as if the universe is laughing at him, he sees that knob turn, wills himself to move but there’s no place he could turn to except the elevators again, which are already closing. Damnit. 

“There better be a damn good reason-” Law trails off, the door is flung open, shocked grey eyes take in the form of Doflamingo standing in the middle of the hallway. 

He wonders if his neighbor on the opposite side is home. Wonders if they’re just as shocked to find somebody here for Law, as much as Law is. 

“Fancy seeing you here doll,” Doflamingo quips, setting his nerves aside to walk casually to the alabaster door. 

Law says nothing, but continues to watch him as he walks forward, head tilting to look up at Doflamingo when he stands in front of him. The doors are small, he first notes, which is very random, he’s more used to them being built for his size. The second thing he notes is that those dark circles are ever present under Law’s eyes even in the comfort of his home. Doflamingo slides his gaze down, taking in the comfortable attire. 

He’s used to seeing the other man flushed and sweaty. An appealing sight. Even in such casual clothes he holds an air of exquisiteness, rumpled shirts looked as if they could be made of gold, baggy jeans worn like even those had to be sewn onto his body. Never did he think he’d see the man with an obviously over worn shirt, stretched along the collar, showing those beautiful clavicles he wishes he could nibble on. It rides up just enough to see the delicate outline of his hipbone, sweatpants hanging low on his waist, feet bare. 

Once again, Doflamingo is caught up by the fact that he sticks out like a sore thumb, but he works with this. This is his _brand_. 

“What are you doing here?” Law manages to get out, albeit a little breathless, “and how did you find out where I stayed?” 

His eyes flicker to the way Doflamingo splays his hand out on the doorframe, leaning down into the man’s space. 

“I can’t visit my lover?” Doflamingo purrs, and Law’s cheeks instantly redden. 

“I- stop saying that.” Law splutters. Doflamingo remembers the way he said the same thing to that Mihawk and Shanks. The sweet little _we’re not lovers_ , as if he weren’t trying to ride Doflamingo out in the open. 

“I have something important to give you, and Garp being such a dear old man, gifted me with your address.” 

Law’s mouth snaps closed and his eyes narrow, “I hope it’s actually important,” he starts, that haughty tone making its lovely appearance, “don’t start using that as an excuse to pop up whenever you want.” 

The smaller man splutters when Doflamingo pushes past him, feathers tickling his nose making it scrunch up. 

“Oh, I intend to.” 

“You’re an asshole,” Law huffs, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary. 

It calms him. The fact that Law isn’t the docile little toy like most people are. This is his space, not _his_ home he’s fixing up for him. He must play by his rules here, and knowing that brings a smile to his face, wondering how far he can push the other. Taking in the condo with a hum of appreciation. 

It’s just how he imagined it. Not overly done, but not ordinary either. 

The hallway opens to the living room, adorned with paintings Doflamingo doesn’t know the name of, but he makes it his mission to ask. The two couches are just large enough to be cozy for a couple of people, gold pillows thrown carelessly on there as if he was in a rush to make it presentable. There’s a fuzzy blue rug in front of it, more pillows strewn on top along with a blanket and a book off to the side. That makes Doflamingo smile, knowing Law would rather sit on the plush fabric than his own couch. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Law asks tentatively, feet already padding to the kitchen. 

“I’ll take your finest whiskey,” Doflamingo hums, making his way to the bookshelf next to the floor to ceiling windows. 

“You’re absolutely shameless.” Law huffs. 

“Well you asked.” 

Law grunts, and Doflamingo is impressed. There’s a variety of topics lining all 5 shelves. This is the only space that’s haphazard, bookmarks hanging out of each and every single one, colored tabs marking important pages, some packets just thrown in there. It gives it a comfortable feel, knows that Law must stand in this spot constantly. Though it makes him a little sheepish in knowing he’s getting those books in the library sent here, the space is limited. 

“Here,” Law nudges Doflamingo’s arm and he turns around to see a glass of brown liquor outstretched towards him. 

“You spoil me Law.” 

Law rolls his eyes, but he sees the twitch of his lips as a sign of victory when he turns away. 

“So, what brings you here?” Law inquires, ever the professional. 

“Here.” Doflamingo answers a little too quietly, hoping the smaller man won’t question it. 

Law turns, taking the package that’s outstretched in his hand, and he slides towards the windows. 

He takes a sip of the contents, admiring how the crass liquor goes down smoothly. Like everything else that pertains to Law, he has flawless taste. 

“You have a beautiful home,” Doflamingo says, staring out into the darkening night. Streetlights cutting on below, mingling with all the cars, people bustling like little ants on the sidewalk, “although that’s not surprising. Your taste is beyond exquisite.” 

“It doesn’t compare to yours but thank you darling.” Law mutters shyly. 

A small roll of heat lights his cheeks up, but he ignores it, blames it on the liquor. The sound of paper being torn open is all he hears now and his heart clatters in his chest. Has he ever been this nervous before? Only when he found out about his mother’s sickness had he ever felt this way. Damn. Doflamingo is in deep. He takes another sip of the contents just as Law gasps. 

“How did you find this?” Law questions, voice quiet in wonder. 

Doflamingo turns, watching tattooed fingers trace the front of the old book. It’s a delicate looking thing, creased around the edges, the seams along the binds sticking out. It’s barely in place, but it’s all Rosi could find, and the fact that it was in such short notice, Doflamingo didn’t think twice about it since it happened to be a rare find. 

“I’ve been looking for years,” Law admits when Doflamingo settles onto the couch behind him, he flips the cover open, biting his lip, “and signed.” 

“Are you going to start reciting poetry to me.” 

Law’s small smile makes Doflamingo light up. 

“I’m not a poetic man.” He mutters solemnly, closing the book yet still looking down at it. 

“How unfortunate,” Doflamingo muses, taking another sip of the drink before spreading his free arm along the back of the couch, leg coming up to rest on the knee of his other one, “do you like it?” 

Law finally looks up at Doflamingo with wide eyes, a _soft_ look, and he’s deeply affected by it. The last time he saw that gaze was when they were in his office and Doflamingo ended up telling him about his mother. This one holds something _more_ though, an expression that he didn’t think the book in question would garner him with. 

Doflamingo merely expected surprise. Law narrowing his eyes as if to ask the blonde what he wants in return. He assumed a lot of things when he first went on the hunt for the book, but he didn’t expect to see such gratitude over it. 

“Do I like it,” Law scoffs lightly, “of course I fucking like it. I _love_ it. Do you know how rare this is?” Law looks down at the book with disbelieving eyes, “an unpublished book of one of _the_ greatest poets _ever_ early works. I was convinced it never even existed, and you just-” 

Law cuts himself off, taking a deep breath. 

“Why do you do this?” Law asks seriously, clutching the book tighter, “first the wine and now this book. Why are you doing this? I’m just supposed to be working on your house.” 

For once in his life Doflamingo doesn’t have an answer. _Why_ exactly is he doing this? Sure, at first, he just wanted to woo the gorgeous man into his bed, but somewhere along the way things took a slightly different turn. Now Doflamingo doesn’t know why he’s doing half of the things he’s doing, but these reactions he gets... the man is a complete open book. His poker face is mediocre at best, and Doflamingo craves it. Likes that he’s not as stoic as he thinks he is. 

“I wonder.” Doflamingo sighs, leg bouncing, he brings the glass to his lips and finishes the liquor. 

Law shifts, picking the glass out of Doflamingo’s hand without even looking at him. 

“You know,” Law murmurs, setting the glass on the hardwood, “I used to spend countless hours in front of a bookshelf when I was younger.” 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the confession, his foot presses into the ground, halting its movement. Law doesn’t look at him though, tapping a finger on the book in thought as if he’s trying to figure out what to say next. 

“The man I grew up with would make me read all the time because that was the only way I’d talk.” 

“Is that so?” Doflamingo asks, intrigued, hoping the man keeps talking. He wonders what happened in his childhood to make him not speak, and also the fact that he says the man he grew up with, instead of mentioning a parent. 

“I fell in love with this poet as soon as I read one of her books,” Law’s smile is tiny but from this angle Doflamingo can see the fondness of it, “though I was wretched at reading. She had a knack for using words an eight-year-old had no clue how to say.” 

Law chuckles as if he’s remembering and Doflamingo’s heart clenches, fingers curling over the top of the couch. 

“You didn't have to tell me all that.” Doflamingo mutters. 

“I know I didn’t _have_ to,” Law argues, and he finally glances up at the blonde through his eyelashes, eyes rimmed red and god, Doflamingo falls just a little bit harder because of that expression. The near tears that are glazing over his eyes. 

“But I wanted to, and besides, you told me about your mother, and you didn’t have to do that either.” 

Doflamingo can’t deny a man that’s on the verge of tears so he nods his head, making himself comfortable. 

“Fair point.” 

Law turns until he’s facing the couch, setting the book gently next to Doflamingo and he leans close enough to where he can feel his body heat. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Law asks, but he’s already propping himself against his knee. 

“It’s all yours.” 

Law’s eyelashes flutter prettily, sweeping across his cheeks. Fuck the man is gorgeous. Doflamingo has literally never seen anybody as stunning as him, looking like he doesn’t even belong on this Earth but a place higher. Would he blush if he told him that? Scoff the way he always does, he’s damn near addicted with the expressions he gifts him with. 

“Why do you wear the glasses all the time?” 

“It’s my trademark.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t know if Law notices, but when he laughs his shoulders shake, causing his shirt to slip down the tiniest bit. And it’s beautiful, the sight of his tanned skin glowing in the moonlight, under fluorescent lights, the way his smile lifts up his entire face. He wasn’t even attempting to be funny, but he won’t say that. 

“You’re so pretty.” Doflamingo praises and Law stops instantly, he wants to berate himself for even saying that out loud. If he knew it’d make that laughter go away, he would have kept quiet. 

“You’re keen on flattering me.” Law says instead, tilting his head. 

“I’m devoted to my task.” 

Law bites his lip, cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink that Doflamingo finds breathtaking. He chases that look, relishing in the way his elbow slips off his pants in his endeavors to slink away from him. Law lands with his hands behind him, knees drawing up, and Doflamingo twists a strand of his hair around his finger. 

“Do you want to know why?” 

Law snorts adorably, eyes flicking away, “not in the least.” 

“It’s because you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen doll.” Doflamingo slides the tendrils behind his ear, tracing the shell of it until he gets to his piercings. 

“I do wish you’d stop calling me that.” Law replies breathlessly. 

Doflamingo smiles, scuttling off the couch. Law flicks his eyes to a few feathers that swish past him, floating onto his carpet. 

“And your coat is making a mess.” 

“We could add to that,” Doflamingo purrs, knees planted in front of the ravens. 

And this is what he wanted to see. Those slate irises hooded and peering at him intently, chest heaving in a way that shows he’s obviously affected by his proximity. Doflamingo leans closer, pressing his chest to Law’s knees, his hands next to his inky ones, almost nose to nose. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Law questions. 

Oh, does he not even realize how he melts when Doflamingo gets this close to him. He probably has no notion of thought in his mind. Law is as easy as ever, condemning him yet licking his lips as if he can’t wait to taste him again. 

“Collecting my thanks, you understand.” Doflamingo tells him, it’s very important he tells him that. 

He wants Law to know exactly what he plans on doing to him, and the smaller man hums, mouth parting as Doflamingo leans in. He’s just as sweet as he remembered him to be, pliant when their lips slot against each other. Law’s hands run over his coat, spreading his legs and Doflamingo takes that as the invitation it is. He digs blunt nails into his sweatpants, tugging the man closer and Law moans when he loses balance, his back clashing onto the rug. 

Doflamingo follows him to the ground, licking along his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, nipping it lightly. He eats up every reaction he gets, loves the way Law’s legs clamp around his waist, fingers clutching onto his jacket as he presses his lips harder against his own. The blonde grips his knee, forcing it on the rug. Law gasps and Doflamingo licks into his mouth, making that sound his own until they’re both moaning together on the floor. 

Law tugs at his coat, fingers shaking, and Doflamingo drops his weight on top of him and he _writhes_. Oh, he chokes out the sweetest mewl. Their covered members rubbing together, Doflamingo ruts down and Law breaks the kiss. His head bows back on the carpet, eyes snapped shut as he sobs out the fucking most captivating moan he’s ever heard. 

Doflamingo splays his hand on the rug for leverage, his other one keeping Law’s leg in place and he rocks down harder. If at all possible, he swells up more. The raven’s head knocks to the side, slender fingers trailing down his back. If his clothes had been off, there would be marks, no doubt about that, but Doflamingo can’t move from this spot. He’s rooted simply because of how _easily_ Law is falling apart. 

And then something growls. 

Doflamingo stops when it happens again, a long drawn out wail, that is clearly not coming from the man under him. Law’s eyes fly open. 

“Are we being haunted?” Damn. He sounds breathless, worked up only because of a bit of dry humping. He feels like he’s in high school all over again. 

Law turns his head and Doflamingo follows, and immediately comes into contact with glaring emerald eyes. 

“I didn’t know you had a kitty.” Doflamingo coos, and Law twitches against him. 

_Oh_? Oh, that is right. That little twerp of a blonde _had_ called him kitten. How interesting. 

“Do you happen to have the time?” Law asks, genuinely asks, as if Doflamingo was worried about the _time_ in a moment like this. 

Reluctantly, he leans back, reaching into his pocket. Law’s eyes hone in on the front of his pants and he smirks as he pulls out his phone. 

“It’s half past 10.” 

Law sighs, eyes fluttering shut, just as the black cat screams out another cry. 

“I don’t think he’s very happy.” Doflamingo muses. 

Law pushes at his chest, “yeah, well, he sees his owner being mounted when he’s supposed to be getting fed.” 

“Hmm,” what a tragedy. He finds no pity, the little furball ruined his chances of seeing Law whimpering and crying for him, “come here kitty.” 

Doflamingo curls a finger at the animal and Law glances over his shoulder when he gets up. Doflamingo smiles knowingly at him. The blush on his cheeks could be due to their previous actions, but the blonde isn’t so sure he knows he heard that other man calling him the endearing name. Maybe he should start using it to wipe away his existence. Doflamingo frowns at the possessive thought. 

“Be careful,” Law mutters, “he doesn’t like-” 

The cat rubs against his finger and Doflamingo’s heart softens. Believe it or not, he’s quite a bit of a cat person. Unlike dogs, they’re much too boisterous. Cats on the other hand only seek attention when they desperately need it. Which plainly shows since the animal’s hungry, otherwise they probably would’ve never shown themself. 

“What’s their name?” 

Law looks down at the two of them. The cat seems to have no shame, it clambers onto Doflamingo’s lap without a second thought, little black paw swatting at his feathers. 

“Hey now.” He scolds and the feline glares at him but stops anyways. 

Well, they were a lot like its owner. 

“His name is Cerberus.” Law answers, walking away to the kitchen. 

Doflamingo finds it terribly endearing. 

“You named your cat after a _dog_?” He asks incredulously. 

“Isn’t it terribly ironic.” It’s obvious Law’s not happy about the animal interrupting them, if that snide little tone is anything to go by. 

Cerberus has not a care in the world though, he rubs the side of his face on his shirt, spinning around in circles on his lap. His claws prick at his skin even through the fabric, but he doesn’t mind. It's been a while since he’s had the pleasure of petting a cat, so he takes it in tenfold. Especially since said cat is Law’s. 

“A sweet little thing, isn’t he?” 

“Not usually,” Law quips proudly, “he hates people.” 

And he says it like it’s the most wonderful thing in the world. Like one should be happy their cat despises people. Doflamingo chuckles in delight. 

“You think it means something he likes me then?” God, he hates how hopeful he sounds. Why can’t he make offhanded comments like that around Law anymore without hoping it actually does amount to something. 

Law hums, setting the bowl on the kitchen floor and Cerberus jumps up, scurrying away. Doflamingo gets up as Law washes his hands, looking over his shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” 

Doflamingo leans atop the counter. 

“You want to finish what we started.” Doflamingo grins salaciously at the man drying off his hands. He looks pointedly at him. 

“Not in the least.” 

“Will you finish yourself off when I leave?” 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” Law spits out, but he blushes, glancing away. 

“I will,” Doflamingo’s voice drops an octave and Law stiffens up, “I’m going to think about how you felt against me-” 

“Shut up.” 

“The sounds you made,” Doflamingo’s smile grows wider when Law narrows his eyes, tossing the hand towel on the counter, “that sweet little mouth of yours.” 

Doflamingo pushes away from the counter. Still very much hard, and he makes sure the raven knows that when he grips his arm and tugs him flush against him. 

“The way you looked crying,” Doflamingo drags his thumb across Law’s bottom lip, “will you cry for me again?” 

Law releases a puff of air, almost nodding but catching himself, it’s too late though. Doflamingo caught the movement and he files it away eagerly. 

“Don’t miss me too much doll.” Doflamingo pinches his bottom lip before freeing it. 

Law sighs when he places a kiss on his forehead, spotting the pink feathers on his blue rug as he walks towards the door. 

Vergo scolds him when he calls him in the elevator, muttering something about his head being where his dick is, and he ignores him the entire time. Mind going back to Law’s rare smile, and he hopes to see it again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to put this in very simple terms, I'm an absolute Slut for writing in Doffy's POV. I utterly indulge myself every damn time. Like I adore the soft Doffy, the one who's frazzled on the inside, but on the outside he's as cool as a fucking cucumber. Oh I love exploiting that!! This is easily one of my favorite chapters. I've also been seriously thinking about writing him w/o the sunglasses, I have a certain headcannon in mind that I might go for, but that's a strong maybe. 
> 
> The movie I mentioned about Baby 5 was Dirty Dancing, my mom used to literally peel my eyes back and make me watch it with her any time it came on.


	11. the swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is a disparaging emotion anyways. I find the thought of it delightful. Sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter summary, Law is going through it.  
> Alternate alternate chapter summary, the author projecting their views of love onto Law.

Law tries desperately to ignore it. Try as he may though, it was stuck in his head. 

The vision of that moment playing back in his mind on a constant loop. It’s like his brain was trying to embed the memory inside of him, something that he can’t even attempt to escape from. The thing that gets him the most is that he’s had flings before. Moments where he’s let the anticipation build up until it gets to be too much, and he and his partner end up crashing together. The feelings fading soon afterwards. 

This was _not_ the case, however. 

Every moment he and Doflamingo were together someone was always around, or they got interrupted. The timing was never right, but even as Law thinks that, they _fit_. Any moment they did come crashing together was so fucking magnificent, but this _last time_? 

Law was achingly aware of every little thing Doflamingo did to him that night. The furrow in the blonde’s eyebrows, the way his nails curled into his skin as he held his leg down, rutting up against him like he was _just_ as affected. Oh, he was so clearly affected. Law has never been that strung up before. He’s not even embarrassed to say that he ended up pleasuring himself after Doflamingo left, he had that sweet curl to his lips like he already knew Law was going to do it too. 

And it still wasn’t enough. All it did was add onto Law’s already raging arousal. 

Although he was terribly thankful the blonde didn’t come to the house yesterday, waking Law up with a text message saying he had something to attend to. It gave Law time to breathe, even if it was clawing at his heart the entire time. Law has never had feelings about anyone like he does towards Doflamingo, and not only because he’s utterly fucking _gorgeous_ with a body to die for, a tongue that knows exactly how to flick against his own. 

But it’s also because of _what_ he does for Law. The books, the _Sylvia Plath_ book- god, he’s still not over that- the wine- he's not over that either. In his mind those are very materialistic and never really took to heart being gifted with such things, unless it was from someone he was close to, he knows how much importance the gifts had in that case. But in general, from someone he was seeing (or almost seeing?), he’s never been swayed by such things. 

Why Doflamingo? Why was Law insanely attracted to _him_ of all people- just what was it exactly that’s been keeping him on a tight leash. 

“ _Trafalgar_!” 

Law whips his head up, gazing around the library until they settle on curious blue eyes. Compared to the look Zoro is dishing out, he chooses to speak to Killer. 

“What happened?” Why the hell is he speaking so softly? 

Killer raises an eyebrow, tilting his head in the general direction of his hand. Oh, oh yeah. 

“You’ve been working on that same spot for a while now.” 

Law’s face is burning, but when he thinks about it, it probably was even before they got his attention. 

“Of course, I know that.” Law scoffs, jerking his head back to where he’s holding the small paintbrush. 

He slides it along the wood of the fireplace, ignoring the stares that are still _very_ much directed at him, but he can’t turn back now. He sounded much too sure of himself, and now that he’s focusing on the wood, he notices only one side is coated with the varnish. There’s nothing else to say other than him being distracted. 

Law _never_ gets distracted on the job. 

“What would you say about a piano in here?” Law wonders out loud, trying to keep his mind occupied away from _other_ thoughts. 

Zoro glances at him through the railings. He can’t tell if that’s an amused expression or not, but he’ll take that one compared to the look he was giving him before. 

“I think that varnish is startin’ to get to your head boss.” 

He may be right, but Law won’t admit it. 

“I think a piano is very fitting for a library.” 

Killer hums something akin to an agreement, muscles straining as he yanks up those divine boards- that alone could put Law in a terrible mood, but he ignores it, focusing back on the fireplace. Law carefully fits the small paintbrush in the seams of the oakwood, following the intricate design. 

“You don’t think so?” Law questions. 

“I’m not a music man.” Zoro says. Killer stays quiet, Law muses that he would be a classical man, he seems the type. 

Law looks out the corner of his eye, ready to say just that, but the green haired man starts raising his shirt up to wipe sweat away from his forehead. What a fucking sight. Doflamingo might have given this place some air conditioning and light but with the vision both men make sweating and tugging up old wood, he wouldn’t have minded the heat. 

“I was thinking of a rich green for the interior of the bookshelves,” he tells the men, “something emerald, or maybe a red. That would be striking.” Especially with the ebony as well as the carved walnut that’s housing the semicircle, either color would be nice. 

“Do the green.” Killer suggests. 

“Oh?” Law muses, “I didn’t expect feedback from you.” 

“Yeah well,” another board being dismantled, “you asked, so I answered.” 

Such a generous man. 

Law turns back to the fireplace, layering on another thin coat of the primer. Luckily, it’s only the top part he plans on staining. The withered look of the limestone makes a fine piece, truly brings out the history such a place has. 

It takes Law no time at all to finish with the sealant, walking towards the window when he’s done. Ace and Deuce have been pruning the old trees for the past few days. Luffy and Kid are joining them today, and Mihawk, like always, is hovering around them. His hands are gesturing wildly in the air, for what, Law does not know, but it’s _very_ amusing seeing the clear pout on Ace’s face. The scowl on Kid’s. He must be talking about the _delicateness of such withered plants_. 

Law smiles, bobbing his head, murmuring words to a tune that’s popped into his mind under his breath. 

He can see the statue from this angle, half of the bench, but the rest of the hedges cover up any other part. It’s been days since he’s looked at the place. Anytime he was around the two landscapers, placing markers in the soil for where the three trees would go, Law’s face burned up in remembrance. If they suspected something, they sure didn’t bother to let him know. 

Law is almost positive the scene didn’t even happen, now that he’s truly had Doflamingo hovering above him- _pinning_ him down. The moment in the labyrinth dims terribly in comparison. Fuck. He just did so easily, picked Law apart with his tongue along his own. And the way he rolled those hips of his, making sure the raven could feel _every_ inch of him. 

“You’re singin’ pretty loud.” Zoro says, snapping Law out of his dirty thoughts. 

“I wasn’t even aware,” Law laughs to himself, face burning in humiliation at where his thoughts strayed. 

He strides back to the fireplace to cover the sealant, popping open the stain. He pulls his gloves on, fitting a mask over his mouth and nose, whistling out a soprano song in a wistful tune. 

A Villa-Lobos. Law is not really a biased man, but he has exquisite taste in music, though it’s just from the memory of his mind. The climax of the song ricochets off the bookshelves, the empty chimney, that one little window. It all makes up a very dramatic picture in Law’s reverie. 

Soon the old oak is shining brightly, looking new even though there are nicks and some scratches, but that’s to be expected. He takes a deep breath, setting the brush down and closing the lid. 

“I’m done with this,” Law announces after taking off his mask and gloves, cleaning up his workspace. 

“You’re leaving?” 

Law overlooks the fact that Zoro sounds just a little bit too eager, gazing up at him on the top shelf. Killer is trying, and failing, to hide his smile. 

“Not at all, start pushing those boards to the staircase. I’ll help you take them out.” 

Law makes sure to push the varnishes next to the bookcase, he’s going to have to touch those up before the interior gets installed. 

“You’re not foolin’ me,” Zoro quips, “you just wanna see how rare wood feels.” 

The glint in that grin almost does something to Law, and with him being so vulnerable at the moment he almost questions it, but then he remembers something... 

“So,” Law starts conversationally, walking up the steps to grab the boards Zoro is handing him, “you and Kid?” 

Zoro pauses, it’s miniscule, a tiny, _tiny_ little misstep, but Law sees it. He’s known all of these men for years; he knows what to look for and in that one second of hesitation he knows he was right about his assumption. Especially since Killer seizes up, he and Kid have been friends longer than Law remembers. If he’s showing some type of reaction that means something is going on. 

Zoro hands him the wood without looking him in the eyes, turning on his heel, but this is just too great to pass up. It’s not every day the people on his team hookup, and Law’s not a gossip in the least, but he doesn’t mind listening to dirty little details if one is willing to spill them. Let alone that person being _Zoro_. Even after all these years the man is still somewhat of a mystery. 

Law sets the pink ivory down in favor of following Zoro who looks over his shoulder skeptically. 

“Get down from here will you,” Zoro scolds, “it’s dangerous up here.” 

“Oh, pfft. If I fall, you’ll catch me. Now _spill_.” 

Killer snickers while Zoro scowls, and Law is utterly amused. 

“There’s nothing to _spill_ ,” Zoro seethes, it doesn’t come out harsh at all, “get outta here.” 

“If I move will you tell me?” Law asks, though he’s already moving away, following the trails of rusted wrought iron until he gets to the twisted staircase, picking the wood back up as he goes. 

“I’m still not going to tell you.” 

“That’s perfectly fine,” Law replies, setting the antiques in his hand next to the door. 

“You’re gonna ask him, aren’t you?” 

Law turns around with his eyebrows risen in innocence. 

“Who me?” 

Zoro scoffs, “being coy doesn’t suit you.” 

Law begs to differ, it gets a certain blonde going, but he won’t say that out loud. Hypocritical of him because of what he’s asking Zoro right now, yes, but the green haired male already warned him about Doflamingo so he’ll keep his mouth shut on that subject. Besides, Killer is here also, and he doesn’t need both men hounding him about love affairs. 

“The hell are we even getting ebony wood from?” Zoro grunts, gloved hands picking at pink ivory with such precision. 

It’s going to look like a dream in here when everything’s done, especially with that fireplace. A painting would be a nice addition, Law rubs his stubbled chin in contemplation. 

“Franky says he knows someone.” He says, glancing around the room. 

But with the semicircular shape it’ll be hard trying to place a painting in here, especially since the second floor holds nothing but more books that wrap all the way around the room. Let alone the shelves being as tall as they are. Law glances up at the ceiling. That could work... 

“He said the contact is a woman he dated when he was younger, isn’t that romantic.” Law muses, turning to look at the only empty wall. This really is an oddly shaped library. Nothing at all is placed right in here. 

Behind him, Zoro _and_ Killer snort. Law should have figured that. The blue haired male always has some sort of companion that somehow _always_ comes in great handy in the end. Franky’s knack for finding lovers never ceases to amaze him. And this dates _years_ back, the fact that he still keeps in contact is truly noteworthy. 

“I think your ideas of romance are a bit cynical.” Killer muses. 

“Love is a disparaging emotion anyways. I find the thought of it delightful. Sometimes.” 

The blonde hums, “I get the feeling you’ve never been in love.” 

A piano would look really nice there, Law knew he was right. He’ll have to run it by Mihawk, unless the older man already thought of it. 

“In love there is no because, no reason, no explanations and no solutions. It’s horrendous.” Law recites. 

He can’t recall what book he read it from, but it's always stuck with him. The tune of the song stuck in his head now making bile rise in the back of his throat, trudging up unwanted memories. The racket of those boards stops, and Law is aware that both men are staring at him, but he keeps looking at the blank wall. 

Really, when he thinks about it, the prospect of falling in love again makes him ache and not in a good way. He’s not scarred at all from his tragedy in high school, he was only just a kid, what does a teenager even know about love? 

But now that he’s older and had plenty of relationships and flings to go around, Law settled on the fact that he was fine not falling in love again. It seemed like such a terrible emotion. For others it may be beautiful, but for Law it just seems displeasing. 

And yet, here he is. 

Right in the cusp of it again.

· · · · 

Law watches red hair rustle while intently smoothing out bed sheets.

It amazes the raven what Shanks could get done because of Mihawk. The older man rarely even spent any time in the room ever since it all checked out last Thursday. After the cleaning of the room, the buffing, the mundane things done to the bathroom, and Law painting over the walls. Mihawk wasted no time at all ordering Shanks and the others around. 

Law’s tried not to delve deep into other people's relationships, but the two of theirs was something that always captured his attention. It’s clear they are utterly in love with each other. The older raven might not show it so much, picking up the brunt of being mean and condescending towards the red-haired man in public, whereas Shanks is devoted. 

The fact that Mihawk damn near belittles the man, it doesn’t stop Shanks from showing that he worships the ground his lover walks upon. It’s disgustingly cute, really, as much as Law hates to admit it. Ever since the first moment he’s seen them work together, he was entranced. It’s like watching fire and water meld together into something insanely beautiful, and when the hell did he get so poetic? 

“Are you checkin’ me out boss?” Shanks lilts. 

When Law snaps his attention back in front of him, he sees the older male wiggling his ass and he blushes. He really was staring _directly_ at him. Oh god. 

“I- I was just caught up in my thoughts.” Law spits out, voice squeaking a little bit. 

Shanks raises up, throwing his head back to laugh. When he focuses back on Law, he’s smirking a little, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s okay,” Shanks stage whispers, “Mihawk likes an audience.” 

Law blanches. 

Shanks finds that insanely delightful because he throws his head back and cackles loudly, wiping a stray tear out the corner of his eye. 

“I’m just playin’ Law, gosh, usually you’re not so strung up.” Shanks walks around the bed to unpackage the mint green curtains, an easy smile on his face. 

He’s right. Usually he would play into his hand, make sly comments that would get him spluttering also. Law has been on edge ever since Saturday though. He didn’t let in on it yesterday because it wasn’t hard to hide it with having so much work to do, and with Sunday being another one of their off days, besides Saturday, they hadn’t seen each other at all over the weekend. He couldn’t possibly know Law was in turmoil, but when he thinks about it, what better person for him to talk to? 

Aside from he and Mihawk, everybody on his team were almost the same ages, they’re very young and the last thing they were focused on was finding love and whatnot. It might do him some good to get knowledge from someone with more than enough experience. 

“I think I like Doflamingo.” 

_Wow_ Law, what a gross fucking understatement. 

Shanks hums, the plastic paper falling to the ground as well as the small rectangular cardboard that holds the curtain together. Law walks forward and grasps the other side of the curtain as Shanks grabs the French return rod from off the bed. 

“You _think_?” Shanks asks, looking knowingly at the raven as he slides the curtain on the rod. 

Law glances away, holding the satin in place. 

“I mean,” Law mutters, “I don’t _love_ him or anything.” 

“How do you know that?” Shanks looks at Law, and Law... doesn’t have an answer for that. 

How exactly does he know he’s not in love with Doflamingo, if he’s only experienced it once? It's not as if he’s fallen in love with every person he’s been with and knows what signs to look for. 

“Hmm, I guess I should have asked this first,” Shanks takes the rod out of Law’s hand, fitting it over the window to eye where he wants to go, “do you _want_ to be in love with him?” 

The metal gets placed on the bed, drapery falling neatly onto bed sheets of the same hue, throw pillows the color of lavender. 

“I don’t really know.” 

Shanks nods, climbing up the step ladder with the drill. Law reaches for the screws to take them out of his hand. The sound of drywall being drilled through calms Law, it gives him time to truly think about what Shanks is telling him. When the sound stops Law hands him another screw. The process repeated until all four nails are holding the platinum brackets in place. 

“Something happen?” Shanks looks pointedly at Law before directing his attention back to the task at hand. 

The expression grounds him, let’s him know that whether it was something good or bad, Shanks is giving him his full attention but still respecting the raven by not breathing down his neck about it. 

“He came over to my place on Saturday.” Law admits. 

Shanks’ reaction is about like he expected; his head jerking, eyes widening in surprise. 

“Is that so? Did you-” 

“Almost,” Law actually smiles a little at how abruptly the moment ended, “Cerberus was unamused.” 

Shanks chuckles, “that damn cat. As rude as ever I see.” 

“He’s truly one of a kind. Though in the moment I almost considered lending him to Mihawk.” 

Shanks hits him with pitying eyes. 

“I know I love it when he neglects me, but that’s too cruel, even for you.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. This time.” 

“ _This_ time?” Shanks waggles his eyebrows salaciously, and Law immediately notices his slip up, “you plan on inviting him over again? How bold of you. Little Trafalgar, trying to bed a man like Doflamingo.” 

Law’s ears perk up at that and he raises a curious eyebrow. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Shanks tilts his head to the side, “what do I mean by what?” 

Both men look at each other confusingly, and Law furrows his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean by trying to bed a man like Doflamingo? What does that mean?” 

Shanks’ eyebrows fly to his hairline, and okay, just what the hell is _that_ about. Law remembers when they first started on the house and he told them the clients name, he got the same reaction. Even when Doflamingo first came to the office, Kid looked the same exact way when he introduced the blonde. And then there was Zoro’s warning, or maybe he was just being a good friend? 

Law feels naïve, like he’s been missing out on something important here and he just doesn’t know what. 

“Law,” Shanks starts, stops, purses his lips, “do you mean to tell me you don’t know who-” 

“Well there you are doll.” 

Law’s attention flicks to the door, whipping his head hard enough to almost get whiplash. He’s aware of the fact that he looks like the cat that ate the canary, but he was about to be divulged some serious information. Some details that he hadn’t even known about, and by said man who just so happened to be waltzing into the room like it was his house- 

_Wait_. What the hell Law, this _is_ his house. 

“Why hello Doflamingo,” Shanks drawls, walking forward to gather up the mess on the bed, “we were just talking about you.” 

Law’s mouth drops open. 

So, okay. Maybe that means Doflamingo isn’t a bad person, right? If Shanks is able to say that so teasingly then maybe he isn’t affiliated with the mob or something. 

Doflamingo hums amusingly, raising an eyebrow. Law watches the way he leans against the doorframe, the size of it just big enough to accommodate his height. 

“And pray tell, what you were talking about.” 

Shanks turns with the evilest smile Law has seen to date, and looks directly at him when he says- 

“I can’t remember exactly, but something along the lines of him wishing Cerberus didn’t interrupt.” 

Law’s cheeks flame up _instantly_. Heart clattering in his chest when Shanks sways away. Law tries looking everywhere besides at Doflamingo, to how clear the Provence oak looks now compared to on that Thursday. The satin mint bedding gleaming under the natural lighting. 

His breathing picks up when he hears Doflamingo take a step forward, attuned to each footfall getting closer and closer, and Law is rooted to the spot. Doflamingo grips his chin and Law bites his lip when he’s turned to face him. 

“I assume Shanks wouldn’t lie to me.” 

Law’s eyelashes flutter at the dark tone, the way the padding of his thumb caresses the skin above his beard. He wants to say that _no_ Shanks wasn’t lying, but he didn’t even tell Shanks _that_ in the first place. If he were to deny him would he have something done to the redhead? Why is his mind automatically thinking the worst about Doflamingo and his line of work? 

“No, he wasn’t.” Law sighs, looking up under his lashes when the blonde’s thumb slips onto his lip as he talks. 

Doflamingo hums, tilting Law’s head back and his next breath gets lodged in his throat, anticipation swooping low in his gut as the blonde slots his lips against his own. Easily. Not a care in the world for their surroundings, how Law may react to such treatment in his workspace. Doflamingo doesn’t care about that at all, and it shows in the actions of his kiss. It’s downright _filthy_ , canines digging into his lips, licking lewdly across the roof of his mouth. 

Law’s knees weaken and he holds onto Doflamingo, curling his fingers into the long-sleeved shirt. A moan bubbles up between them, who it came from, Law doesn’t know, but it gets swallowed up at the next brush of his tongue. 

When Doflamingo pulls back, Law, shamelessly, chases him. Allows a few more kisses to be peppered along his own. The blonde runs his thumb along Law’s bottom lip, looking up into his reflection. He looks blissfully wrecked. And only because of a kiss. That’s how _easily_ Doflamingo breaks him down, by simply touching him and kissing him. It’s pathetic, but in the most pleasurable way possible. Law didn’t know it’d feel this good being owned. 

And with that thought in mind Law jerks back, cheeks still flushed, but just what the _hell_ was that thought? Being owned? What the hell has gotten into him. 

“You’re so pretty when you blush.” 

The heat travels up to Law’s ears and he pushes Doflamingo out of the way. 

“I can’t stand you.” The bite of his words holds no true malice against him, for that is probably why Doflamingo laughs amusingly. 

“Ah, there he is.” Doflamingo croons behind him, trailing a finger up Law’s spine that he feels all the way to the tips of his toes. 

“What- what do you want?” Law curses himself for fucking stuttering. That’s the absolute _last_ thing this egotistical man needs. 

“I was wondering,” Doflamingo’s voice drops an octave, damn near rumbling down the hallway and Law trips- 

_Embarrassingly_ , he fucking _trips_. 

Law splutters when Doflamingo easily catches him, a strong arm curled around his abdomen, tugging him back. Law almost moans, _almost_. He knows how that body feels against him already and this is just a tease. The raven has been off his game all day and this right here is the last thing he needed. 

“Falling for me doll?” Doflamingo purrs along the shell of his ear and Law fucking _melts_. 

“Get- let me go.” 

Damn. Damn, _damn_. 

What the hell is his problem. Why is he acting like he’s never done any of this before? Law is blushing as if he’s never liked someone, as if he’s never had his first kiss, never got laid. It’s throwing off all his senses, and when Doflamingo releases him Law almost turns around and begs him to put his hands on him again. 

“As I was saying.” Doflamingo walks to Law’s side, gripping his arm, answering his prayers. 

It’s clear the touch is just to steady him, but the raven feels inept all the sudden. Like a baby deer that’s desperately trying to glide along ice only to keep falling face first into the snow. Luckily though, Doflamingo ignores how furiously he’s blushing. 

“Would you be willing to accompany me to a charity gala?” 

Law flicks his head up quickly; he would have gone stumbling down the stairs had Doflamingo not been holding him. Maybe that’s the reason for the grip on his arm. 

Like- 

Like a _date_? 

Is Doflamingo asking him on a _date_? 

The blonde looks down at Law curiously when he doesn’t respond fast enough, and he glances away hurriedly. 

“Not at all.” Law scoffs, “I dislike going to such events.” 

“I assumed you’d say that,” Doflamingo hums. 

Law glances up at Robin on the ladder when they make it down to the last step. He forgot the woman was even here, and she’s been watching the entire thing out the corner of her eye, smirking a little before going back to painting. 

“Which is why I already made plans for you to go.” 

Law’s eyes widen, staring up at Doflamingo dumbfoundedly. The blonde gleefully retracts his hand from his upper arm, all his teeth showing when he grins down at the raven. 

“Why ask me then?” Law narrows his eyes, unamused. 

Doflamingo coos, running his index finger on the underside of Law’s chin and his gut swoops. Unknowingly leaning into the touch before he rights himself, swatting the bigger man's hand away. 

“I just love hearing you reject me.” 

Law gets the distinct idea that he and Shanks would get along miraculously. 

“Are you a masochist?” Law asks snidely. 

Doflamingo chuckles, licking his lips in a way that has him remembering that godforsaken night all over again. Law’s conscious of the fact that Robin is within ear shot distance of hearing her co-worker being sweet talked, and by his _client_ nonetheless. Law attempts to flee, but gets tugged back, grunting when his chest hits a more solid one, and he tries desperately to ignore _both_ gazes directed to him in the foyer. 

“I’ll be anything you want me to be doll.” Doflamingo says smoothly, each word pressing against the sensitive parts of him. 

Law stands stock still when the bigger man leans, the ghost of his breath on his cheek before he thinks better of it. Law blinks when Doflamingo pulls back. He was expecting it, Law was actually _waiting_ for the blonde to kiss him. And when he looks up the surprise is evident on Doflamingo’s face also, and is that a fucking _blush_ … 

Law opens his mouth but Doflamingo turns away quickly, going out the doors to the kitchen since Robin is preoccupied near the doorway. The raven watches with appreciative eyes at the way those jeans fit on the older man, stretching in all the right places, tight enough to show the way his muscles flex and legs extend outwards. The way he’s built is fucking insane. 

“And just to let you know,” Doflamingo looks over his shoulder and Law meets his gaze head-on, not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking him out. And huh, maybe that blush was just a play on his mind, “it’s a wine tasting event.” 

And Law can’t find it in him to deny that offer anymore. Especially not since the blonde’s walking away without a second thought. 

Doflamingo has exquisite taste in wine, no doubt the one’s at the event will be on the same level. 

“An admirer?” Robin muses, her soft voice flittering through the foyer. 

Law smiles to himself, walking in the same direction to see how Mihawk and the others are doing outside. Hoping to get another glimpse at Doflamingo before he leaves. 

“Maybe so.” Law mutters back, just quite enough for him to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, where to start with this chapter. I didn't mean to make Law bumbling and awkward in this chapter, but the flow in which this was going, it just came out. And I'm glad it went the way it did because I was able to divulge in some things I've been wanting to talk about. Every time I think I want to go on and spoil something, my brain is like 'no, please no, let's drag it out more.' And I'm just a slave for it really. I didn't really go into a lot of details on the house in this chapter, but that's only because of what Doffy had to ask Law. I wanted it to be, more or less, focused around that. And also the library, the room is very special in this fic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though <3 as always, I look forward to getting the next chapter up for you all! ^.^
> 
> Oh yeah, the quote Law was reciting is from Henry and June by Anais Nin. And the Villa-Lobos song was Bachianas Brasileiras No. 5 Aria. In my head, I muse that the one he was humming under his breath near the window was Trois Chansons de Bilitis: La flute de pan. Composed by Debussy, the one sung by Anne Sofie von Otter is exquisite.


	12. the times are tidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s like it doesn’t matter how much time flies by it’s the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of fun with this one, it's mainly a transitioning chapter? So not a lot of important things are going on btw, but it's still somewhat important? Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy :3

“You’re not serious.” Rosinante deadpans, cigarette now forgotten, smoke cascading into the air of his office. 

Doflamingo nods, “I’m afraid I’m deathly serious.” 

Rosi stares at him. Doflamingo stares back. 

His brother reclines in the chair across from him, looking with an expression he can’t quite depict- which sets him on edge- while taking a drag from the cigarette, finally. He flicks the ash into the tray in front of him, shoe tapping on the floor. 

Doflamingo wants to laugh, really, he should have been the one acting this way. 

“Damn,” Rosi finally says, “you’re really serious.” 

“Didn’t I just say that?” He muses. 

“This is _big_ -” 

“No, it’s not.” 

Rosinante stares at him blankly, stubbing out the bud with more force than was truly necessary. 

“I know I told you to show this little doll of yours a more _humane_ side, but I didn’t think you’d do this.” Rosinante says. _Hell_ , he can’t even believe it himself. 

“You’re being overdramatic,” Doflamingo snorts instead, rubbing his chin with a forefinger. 

“Does he even like galas?” 

Doflamingo cracks a smile and his brother automatically groans. 

“So, you’re torturing the boy?” Rosi asks incredulously. 

“Oh, it’s such a sight when he’s being tormented. I can’t wait for you to witness.” Doflamingo thinks back on the incident at his house, the cute little scowl he had on his face the entire time he had to feed his cat instead of getting pinned to the floor. 

Rosinante rolls his eyes. 

“Your sexual appetite disgusts me.” 

“Law finds it extremely appealing.” Though the raven doesn’t admit it, Doflamingo is still positive the younger man does. It was more than obvious when he visited the house that Tuesday. 

“That’s what this is about then?” Rosi asks and Doflamingo tilts his head questioningly, “you just want to bed him?” 

Doflamingo pauses, watching his brother pull out his cigarettes to light another one up. 

Is that what it is? Doflamingo just wanting to fuck the man out of his mind. It sounds promising, he already knows the raven would be a dream in bed. All soft and pliant but just a tad bit bratty when he doesn’t get what he wants. Exactly how Doflamingo likes them to be. 

It’s been a while since someone has tested his self-control like Law is doing. He can’t help but thinking back to how he looked flustered in the hallway of his soon-to-be home, stuttering and tripping, shivering when the blonde traced the nobs of his spine. 

Damn the man and his irresistible reactions. 

But he had also done the same to him. Doflamingo taps his knee. He tried to block out the memory of himself blushing, but it sticks in his head. Law was asking for it, he has no problem sidestepping the blonde, being scolding, but in _that_ moment he was waiting to be kissed and it caught Doflamingo off guard. And in that moment, it meant something. 

Law has made it abundantly clear that he doesn’t like public displays of affections, especially not while he’s working, but he hadn’t even cared that the woman was so obviously watching them. 

“That’s not it,” Doflamingo admits, “there’s something about him I can’t quite figure out.” 

Rosinante is clearly surprised, much like he’s been since he stepped foot in his office to see the little plus one next to his older brother's name on the guest list. 

“So... you like him?” 

Doflamingo scoffs, “of course I do, I wouldn’t put up with him for this long if I hadn’t.” 

Rosinante hums, a small smile on his lips that he tries to hide by puffing on the stick placed between his fingers. 

“I have Vergo already working on the transportation details for him.” Doflamingo tells Rosi, he doubts Law would want to show up with him, but he keeps that part to himself because of pride or something. 

“But it’s _this_ Saturday.” 

Doflamingo looks over his glasses, “I’ve had this figured out since _last_ Saturday.” 

“ _Oh_?” Rosinante lilts, “so Doffy _does_ have a crush.” 

Doflamingo rolls his eyes behind his glasses. 

“You’re a child.” 

His brother grins as if he paid him a compliment, taking an unnaturally long puff of his cigarette before blowing the smoke in his direction. If anybody else had done that he’d have someone sew their lips shut while watching gleefully, but this is Rosi. And he’s used to his childish antics. 

“I want you to tell our lovely little friend to get Law fitted for a suit.” Doflamingo says, finally getting to the task at hand. 

“Monet?” 

Doflamingo nods. 

“That’s the one.” 

“How is she supposed to know his size?” Rosi asks skeptically. 

Doflamingo looks up to the ceiling, recalling certain events. Going back to the way Law’s chest heaved before his back was plastered to his own rug, pressing all his weight against him. 

“46-40-42.” Doflamingo mutters, in the library when he scooped Law up and had his back flush against his own chest, “I take that back. 48, not 46. Remember that.” 

Rosinante raises an impressed eyebrow, “memorized it that quickly and you haven’t even fucked him yet?” 

“Please don’t talk about him like he’s some sport,” Doflamingo scolds, “tell her to make it Italian- a Brioni or Canali will do perfectly. Black, no tie-” 

“But it’s a black-tie event.” Rosi muses, not bothering to write any of what Doflamingo has said down. How forgetful. 

“No tie.” 

“You’re showing him off.” Rosinante doesn’t ask, he’s pointedly looking at his brother and Doflamingo narrows his eyes to the back wall. 

Is that what he’s doing? No. He just wants Law to look good, although there’s not a doubt in his mind about the man cleaning up nicely. Doflamingo bets he’ll look fucking regal in a black suit that matches the color of his hand tattoos. 

“He has the body of a god and he deserves to be spoiled for it.” 

“What a _treat_ ,” Rosi lilts, “not only have you already made plans for him to attend the gala, but adorned in a personalized suit by you also. And what else was it? That rare book I had to work day and night to find-” 

Oh, here he goes. 

“Which wasn’t an easy feat, let me tell you,” he hasn’t _stopped_ telling Doflamingo about it, “ _and_ the wine.” 

Doflamingo jerks his head to his brother that’s smiling cheekily. 

“Oh yes, Giolla told me.” _Fuck_ , “such a _rare_ , vintage wine _brother_. We were planning on finally opening it for the tasting.” 

Doflamingo hadn’t known that. 

Maybe it’s because of the timing he bought the house and the charity gala. Usually he spends the months prior getting ready for it, but it slipped his mind completely after finding the chateau. Then on top of that, he forgot it was a wine tasting event before he was reminded by Giolla as he visited Mariejois. Last year it was a masquerade and the year prior secret garden. Maybe that’s why Diamante was trying to warn him about the wine. 

Doflamingo frowns. 

“You’re sure spoiling the boy, are you sure it’s just pure fascination?” 

Doflamingo frowns harder, eyebrows narrowing. 

“What do you mean?” 

Rosinante laughs, standing up from his chair. 

“Dear brother, you’re as naïve as ever.” 

“I’m not done-” 

“Yes, yes, I know. The suit. Make it fit for a god.” Rosinante sighs dreamily, and he regrets not calling Monet himself. 

“I’ll have him there Saturday.” Doflamingo reminds him. 

“Would you like me to accompany him?” Rosinante asks innocently, but when he flicks a gaze over his shoulder the look in his eyes is nearly predatory, “I’m good with my hands also.” 

Doflamingo smiles wickedly, “you touch him and that’s the last time you’ll ever use your hands.” 

“How cold brother.”

· · · · 

Law watches from below Robin, every petal getting more and more distinct.

Her technique never fails to amaze him. Painting has never been his strong suit, well, painting of _this_ sort never was his strong suit. Walls and furniture and such were as easy task because it was a simple back and forth motion, up and down. This was meticulous, it takes time, yet Robin does it with such ease, standing at the top of the ladder with her painting materials spread out on a board below her. 

“That’s coming out stunning.” Law tells her. But even stunning seems like an understatement. 

“Why thank you,” Robin murmurs, flicking her eyes to him when she dips her brush back in the paint, “an odd choice, though, for a foyer.” 

“Yes, yes, it is.” Law thinks back to when Doflamingo chose this specific one, and god, that was _months_ ago. 

Really, he doesn’t like thinking about the passage of time. The concept always gets him in a melancholic mood, but seeing how far they’ve come. The once rundown chateau finally getting some life. It makes Law happy that time has been good to all of them. 

“Any specific reason for that?” Robin asks lightly, conversationally. 

“Not at all, the owner just has repugnant taste.” 

Robin laughs delightfully, hand paused in the air artfully. 

Maybe Law should learn how to paint, don’t people say it’s meditative? 

“Yet that doesn’t apply to you.” 

Law scoffs, “of course not. Though I would have gone for Monet’s water lilies, or even something Greek.” 

Robin smiles, amused, as if Law completely missed the point, but then she’s talking again. 

“Greek would have been fitting. Like Icarus and his downfall, I would have enjoyed that.” 

“That would have been tragically wistful for a _foyer_.” 

Besides Shanks, Doflamingo would get along with Robin simply for her charming satire. 

“Hmm, Mihawk was telling me you’ve been looking for a painting to go in the library.” Robin says, working back on the dome. 

“Yeah. I have yet to figure out what exactly I want though.” 

“When you figure it out, I have a friend who makes the loveliest wallpapers. I’ll be glad to send her your way.” 

Law perks up a little at that. If Robin is recommending them, then that means they’re spectacular. The woman rarely gives her accolades. 

“That’s great,” Law says, walking away, “be sure to give me her name before you leave today please.” 

Robin smiles in return, and Law gives her peace. He was only wanting to see how the mural was coming along, and no surprise, it was absolutely wonderful even if it was only halfway finished. 

Law walks through the doors of the dining room to see Luffy on another ladder, sanding paper in hand as he smooths out the crown moldings that line the trim of the walls. The colors they decided on were crème for the walls, appliances and furniture, and gold accents. It’ll give it a very elegant look, especially with the opened windows and French doors, the tulip chandelier with a ceiling rose above it gives it a nice little flare. 

The wall molds were a nice addition, if Law must say so himself. They look to be in a plaster of Paris moldings, Victorian style, of course. The past owners were obviously lovers of the pattern, he can’t complain. It brings out the vintages of the entire house, the subtle little undertones in each room that tie it all together. And even though it may seem overtly done at first, Law knows that it’ll be a comfortable space. 

“How’s it going in here?” Law asks. 

Luffy doesn’t look away when he answers, but he’s very animated for someone who’s sanding plaster. 

“Great! There wasn’t a lot of wear and tear, but I wanna smooth this out so it looks cleaner.” 

Law nods, even though he can’t see. 

“That’s good. Mihawk and I are going on Friday to look at appliances for the kitchen. Any recommendations?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Luffy finally looks away from the wall, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, “how about getting some raindrop pendants for the ceiling around here. Not enough lighting, it’s important to have lighting for a kitchen.” 

Law doubts Doflamingo would care about such a thing. Luffy’s one track mind when it comes to the topic of food- or places where it’s stored- never ceases to amaze him. 

“Sure thing.” Law says, because he may be right. Aside from the spaciousness of the windows, when it comes nighttime the chandelier alone won’t light up the entire space, “anything else?” 

“Nah.” Luffy replies, getting back to work. 

As simple as ever. 

“I heard you had a date.” Mihawk muses from behind him and Law startles, just a little, before turning around. 

“I have no idea where you heard that from, but you heard wrong.” 

Mihawk smirks and Law walks away, going to the living room where he was just about to meet with said man. 

“Have you thought about what type of furnishings you want in here?” Law asks. 

He stops in the middle of the room and looks around. It seems to be much bigger now that everything’s cleared up, especially with that tattered wall down, it’s even more expansive than before. To his left he can see Robin concentrated on the mural, and into the office on the opposite side. 

Law suddenly remembers the last time he was in here, feeling the breeze from the open windows before him, the ghost of the blonde behind him. Damn, time really has flown by. 

“Of course I have, now stop beating around the bush.” 

Law raises an eyebrow, turning on his heel. 

“It’s not a date,” per se, “he just asked me to a charity gala.” 

“And you said no.” Mihawk retorts. 

“But it’s a wine event,” Law argues, pouting just the slightest bit at being figured out. 

“That explains why plans were already made.” 

Law narrows his eyebrows, looking directly at the person on the ladder who is fucking smirking. 

“I don’t appreciate you for telling Mihawk I have a _date_ Robin.” Law _knew_ the woman was listening. 

“It sounded like he was asking you on a date to me.” 

“It’s not a date-” 

“It’s okay Law,” Mihawk reassures him, laying a hand on his shoulder, Law doesn’t feel reassured at all, “we’ll be going to.” 

“Who?” Law asks, surprised. 

“Well I don’t know about the rest of the boys, but when Shanks and I got home yesterday we had an invitation in the mail.” 

That’s awfully... quick. 

Law ponders back- 

Doflamingo came to his house Saturday, he was dying of arousal on Sunday, Monday the blonde _did_ say he had something to attend to. Law narrows his eyes at that. And then he got asked to the date-not-a-date charity gala Tuesday. So that means Doflamingo already had everything planned. That little sneaky bastard. 

“I’m going to strangle that man.”

· · · · 

Usually, Doflamingo doesn’t make it a habit to bring dates to important events.

It gives, said dates, the idea that they could become something more than an item. Which seems cruel when he really thinks about it, but being the person that he is, he’s never one to beat around the bush. He tells them that that’s exactly what they are, an item. 

The last date he brought was a beautiful young woman with sleek brunette hair, exceptionally endowed with a sharp brain that Doflamingo admired, but she was a cunning little dove. She tried to seduce him any chance he got, flutter those false lashes to her hearts content. He has always been immune to such expressions, having grown up filthy rich, so whenever she tried the coy act Doflamingo simply indulged her. 

Maybe that one was his fault. In her mind, she saw the materialistic gifts being given as Doflamingo stringing her along. Which couldn’t have been further from the truth, and when he tried to tell her that it sent her on a crying fit. She was just sad because she lost the money and gifts. Though he never spoke that bit aloud. That was years ago, and he quickly learned to change that mindset. 

But, when Law came around and seemed to absolutely _loathe_ anything Doflamingo did, it stirred up something inside of him. 

One can’t believe how disheartening it is when everybody sees you as a puppet, a way to climb the ladder. Even in school once the snobs heard who his parents were, they’d try to ease their way into his life as if they meant something. Doflamingo and Rosinante got used to brushing people off at a very young age, but whereas Rosi still had a sense of compassion, Doflamingo cut off all ties to anyone who was not close family. 

Which, in hindsight, is why Doflamingo didn’t find it shocking when his brother acted the way he did about Law being his date to the gala. It was to be expected. It's been years since Doflamingo showed this type of interest in anyone, if ever, but Law was different. There was something about him that he couldn’t really quite put his finger on, like there was a magnet attached to his back and Doflamingo couldn’t help but stay at an arm's length difference. 

It was a thrilling task, a breath of fresh air. And he’s old enough to admit that he doesn’t want just a simple fling with Law, he’s much younger than him though. Which is why he hasn’t tried actively pursuing him lest he scare the man away. They haven’t known each other long, but it’s obvious Law doesn’t want to have anything to do with relationships. And when Doflamingo _really_ stops to think about it, if they did end up in bed together, there’s nothing at all holding him back from walking away. 

At the rate they’re going on the house they will be done in no less than a month or two. As soon as that time is up Doflamingo knows for a fact the raven wouldn’t stick by his side, oh, he’d be sure to keep in contact. The blonde knows that, Law might try to act like he’s cunning like the people he knows, but it’s so clear that he’s not. The reactions to the gifts he’s gotten him prove that. 

And that’s probably why Doflamingo gave them to him, as a way for Law to always remember him when this job is done. Maybe he might even think about him when this is all over with, from time to time. When he wants to read that book or open the wine. 

“You’ve been frowning nonstop.” Vergo says from the front seat of the car, “I don’t think this Law of yours will want to get in if he sees you looking like that.” 

Vergo isn’t looking at him when he speaks, but he gets the sense that if he was, he’d be staring pointedly at him. 

“I wasn’t aware you cared about other people's feelings.” Doflamingo lilts, fingers drumming on the leather seats below him. It’s gotten on the chilly side lately, but luckily, it’s nice and warm in the car. 

Doflamingo looks out the tinted window at the building to the side of them, and just what’s taking him so long. He looks at his watch- oh yeah, he had gotten Vergo to drive him here early. 

“I wouldn’t say I care,” Vergo mutters, turning his head to look out the opposite window, “you do though.” 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows shoot up. Is it that obvious? First his brother and now _Vergo_ of all people. No doubt the word will spread to Giolla and Diamante, they’re going to be atrocious at the event now. It’s obvious, Doflamingo didn’t go about this the way he should have. 

“I just want to make sure he looks nice for tonight.” 

Even to his own ears he can tell he’s lying. Doflamingo taps his fingers, staring at the building, overlooking the fact that Vergo is staring at him. 

“You think he’d come out if I tell him we’re here already?” Doflamingo wonders out loud. It’s only a few more minutes and he’d had to tell him they’re there anyways, no harm in being a little early. Especially since today is an important day. 

“I think he’d try to stay up there longer.” 

“But at least he’d know we’re here.” 

“You must really like him.” 

Doflamingo frowns, why does everyone keep saying that, “of course I do. If he had been a nuisance, I’d already have cut him off.” 

Vergo hums. 

“Is that what you’re telling yourself?” 

Doflamingo looks to Vergo, black shades already staring back at him through the rearview mirror. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” 

Doflamingo opens his mouth, ready to speak but then fingers rap on the window and all thoughts quickly fly out of his head. He ignores the snort it garners from the front of the car and turns to open the door. He would never call himself a poetic or romantic, by far, but the sight of rays washing in from the open space. Sunlight filtering, outlining Law’s shadow. Doflamingo believes he could put Shakespeare himself to shame. 

And Law just raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow, blinking down at him like he’s an idiot and when the hell did he get so masochistic. 

“Are you going to scoot over?” Law asks snidely, and Doflamingo smiles. 

God, he adores that he has no filter whatsoever. Nobody would dare talk to him like that. 

Doflamingo reclines back, patting his leg. 

“I saved this spot just for you doll.” 

Law bites his lip, but it’s not in arousal, oh no, he’s holding back some type of retort that’s sure to get his heart fluttering. Instead of saying anything though, he ducks, and Doflamingo stares incredulously- thanking whatever god is up above for this moment. 

A long leg is pressed over his, and god, he smells good. Like honeysuckle and jasmine. Doflamingo closes his eyes, fingers twitching uselessly on his sides. But then Law is stepping _over_ his legs, smiling smugly to himself as he sits next to Doflamingo. 

“Can you close the door?” Law asks politely, “I’m ready to get this over with.” 

Doflamingo’s never been so dumbfounded before, but the rejection doesn’t sting at all. It washes over him in a sweet caress, and he grins lively as he slams the door shut. 

“Let’s go Vergo.” 

Vergo grunts. This is the first time he’s had the pleasure of meeting Law, with that sweet reaction no doubt he’s already won him over. 

Doflamingo shifts in the seat when the car starts moving, staring at Law across from him. The raven’s lips are turned down, staring out of the window. Either he must truly hate events like this, or he doesn’t like the fact that his off day is spent going out and about, this early in the morning no less. 

“Did you miss me doll.” 

“Not at all.” The answer is immediate, and it serves to make Doflamingo smile wider. 

“You’re just as cruel as ever.” 

Law huffs, pouting the tiniest bit and his heart clenches. 

“Would a kiss make it better?” 

Law narrows his eyes when he asks that, finally turning to look at Doflamingo. And ah, there it is. That look of slight expectation, yet he’s desperately trying to hide it. 

Doflamingo curls a hand around the nape of his neck, tugging him closer and Law follows so easily, eyelashes fluttering like this is what he’s been waiting on. His breath gets lodged in his throat at the look, and maybe this is what he’s been waiting on also. 

Law shifts the tiniest bit, head tilting, and his heart swoops when tattooed fingers are sliding up his silk blouse, playing with the loose buttons. Doflamingo sighs when lips brush along his jawline, the softest kiss pressed right up against his pulsing point, but he grunts loudly when Law nips the lobe of his ear roughly. Pulling back while holding onto the front of Doflamingo’s shirt. 

“Never try to trick me with a kiss.” Law spits, and then he turns away to look back out of the window. 

Doflamingo’s hand falls, stunned. Still watching the man before him with wide eyes. 

It really has been _so_ long since someone has tested his patience.

· · · · 

Law strolls into the shop sullenly behind Doflamingo, every bit of a grouch, but he has good reason for it. The man didn’t tell him until _last night_ , when Law was good and well tipsy from one glass of that fucking 1870 wine, that he’d have to be up early in the morning for a _surprise_.

Law hates surprises. 

He loathes them, to be entirely honest. When someone says they have a surprise for him dread instantly fills his stomach, a low bubble of anxiety settling in his veins because his mind just won’t stop thinking about _what_ the surprise could be. And he had been utterly unimpressed when Doflamingo’s driver, Vergo, stopped right in front of a fancy looking shop. 

It was just as fancy on the inside as it looked outside. Racks filled with different colors and sizes of suits, dress shoes and accessories lining the back wall. It’s obvious the place is only run by a handful of people, there are subtle hints of homeliness to the shop. The trifold mirrors have an assortment of ties thrown over as if they don’t care what the customers think, tape measures lined up next to it with a pin cushion on the wall. 

The size many have not been big, but it was still decent for what all was held inside of it. At least it wasn’t intimidating, Law would have hated it if Doflamingo took him to some extravagant place that had 30 people trying to fit tape measures across every inch of his body. 

“I have _plenty_ of suits at home.” Law mutters behind Doflamingo, who has not a care in the world because he just sweeps a hand through the air. 

“Nonsense, we’re already here.” 

“We could have saved ourselves a trip if you had just asked me if I had a suit, which I _do_.” Law looks around the store. Pristine clothes in mint condition with tags still on them. 

Law is passed the stage of blinking incredulously at the high prices, but he still would never buy something this disgustingly expensive. 

Doflamingo turns abruptly and Law stops on his heels before he can bump into him. 

“I’m sure you have the loveliest clothes, but this tailor is the best in the entire North Blue. Take my word for it.” Doflamingo gives Law, what he assumes, is his most dashing smile, but he dreadfully hates shopping. Especially if it’s for himself. 

Law glances away, looking down while scuffing his shoe on the antique floor. 

“It’s just a black-tie event. I have plenty of clothes at home that’ll be fine.” 

Doflamingo laughs delightfully at his petulant tone. Damn. He thought that would have worked. 

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here.” The soft voice of a woman says from behind Doflamingo before Law can even try and flirt his way out of this. 

“Ah,” Doflamingo turns around with a charming grin, “it’s been a while darling. How have you been?” 

They must be close, Law thinks. 

His point proven when he hugs the woman tightly. Law shouldn’t feel anything towards whoever it is that’s embracing Doflamingo, but he feels that thin sliver of jealousy race up his spine and he stands up a bit straighter. 

“I have the loveliest doll here that would look excellent in one of these suits.” 

Law, suddenly, takes that compliment and fucking runs with it. He walks closer, ready to state his name, but it dies on his tongue when Doflamingo moves out of the way in that exact moment. And wait a minute... 

Monet blinks back at him from behind her spectacles. 

_Monet_? 

What the hell, wait a minute. 

“What are you doing here?” Law asks quizzically. 

Monet smiles just a little bit before the amused expression is gone, but Doflamingo is standing stock still, looking expectantly at Law who doesn’t even know how the hell to even explain this. What are the chances of this even happening? 

“And how do you two know each other?” Doflamingo asks. 

“I’m a friend of his uncles,” Monet replies, turning to walk to the counter, “we met when he came to visit him not too long ago.” 

Just a friend? Well, Kuzan did put it that way, so Law supposes he has no reason to get upset about that. 

“Uncle?” Doflamingo asks, ever full of questions now it seems. 

“Yes, uncle.” 

“And to answer your question Law,” Monet says casually, rummaging through papers behind the counter, “I’ve been a friend of the Don Quixote family for years. I heard you mention his name while I was making tea,” and then she’s looking up, glasses staring right at Doflamingo, “though I must admit. I’m pretty surprised to see you here with him.” 

Law ignores the fact that the woman basically just told Doflamingo he talks about him outside of work, but what he doesn’t ignore is Doflamingo stiffening up next to him, and huh. This day is just full of surprises isn’t it. Monet walks to a rack of pressed black suits with a paper in hand, flicking through the articles. 

“46, 40, 42. Was that right?” Monet, for some reason, is enjoying this. Her soft voice is full of raw amusement, but when Law looks to Doflamingo he’s as stoic as ever, “oh, I’m sorry about that. 48, was it?” 

Law happened to be looking at just the right moment, because he catches it. It’s rare that he ever, _if_ ever, catches Doflamingo with his poker face down, but Law sees the set in his jaw. The intake of air. That’s all he gets, but it leaves him questioning why he reacted that way. 

“48 is right.” Doflamingo says, as clipped as ever. 

Monet looks back to the rack of clothes with a satisfied smirk, and Law is missing something here. 

“And Brioli or,” Monet looks down at the paper, “Canali. Well, I don’t have any Brioli on hand for his size, so I take it Canali is fine.” 

“That’s perfect.” 

Monet hums, taking suits off the rack one by one and Law finally finds his voice. 

“I don’t like Italian suits.” 

“That’s the best choice for your build.” Monet says. 

“And you’ll be moving around all night, it’s best to get something comfortable.” Doflamingo adds on. 

Just fucking perfect. 

Law really can’t get out of this. 

“Doflamingo,” the blonde hums in response, “can I speak to you?” 

The taller man looks down at him when he says that and grabs his arm, walking through the rows of expensive clothes. He stops when they get to the trifold mirrors Law spotted, and before he can think twice, he’s being pushed back on a comfortable couch with Doflamingo looming over him. 

“What is it?” Doflamingo asks softly. 

Law works his mouth open, glancing away while shrinking back onto the couch. 

“I- I mean,” Law flicks his eyes up, heart clattering at how tall he looks standing before him, “these are terribly expensive,” and Law is now breathless, “can you sit down?” 

The question comes out harsher than he intended it to, but fuck. The man is just towering above him, so close that his legs were nearly touching his own, one more second and Law might’ve tugged him down on top of him. 

“I appreciate the gesture and all,” Law says as politely as possible, because he means it, “but I have something at home that I can wear tonight.” 

Doflamingo furrows his eyebrows, blonde hair turning down behind his shades, and that’s cute. He questioned the glasses before, but they’re starting to grow on him. 

“I can afford it.” 

Law stares blankly at him, processing the words, the way the blonde has been acting since they first stepped into the shop. 

“You’re not buying me a suit.” 

Doflamingo grins, and Law knows that if he didn’t say something, the blonde was going to pay for his fucking clothes either way. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you then doll.” 

Law takes a deep breath, closing his eyes in a few seconds of silence before he responds. 

“Doflamingo.” Law says sternly. 

“What is it kitten.” Doflamingo drawls. 

Law pinches the bridge of his nose, heart racing a mile a fucking minute. He really just called him that, in broad day, in a woman’s shop that’s obviously more than friends with his uncle. And in that drowned out lustful tone, but Law won’t show he’s affected. He's not blushing at all when his fingers fall away from his nose, opening his eyes to see an amused smile like he senses Law’s inner turmoil. The fucking bastard. 

“You’re not buying me a suit.” 

Doflamingo makes a noise in the back of his throat that says ‘I-heard-you-but-I'm-not-listening', and Law’s considering walking out of the shop entirely. 

“Indulge me.” Doflamingo murmurs. 

_No_. Oh no. 

Law gets up quickly from the couch and a hand closes around his arm before he can get away. 

“For me doll,” Doflamingo repeats again, tugging on Law’s arm and his heartstrings all in one. 

Why does he have to fall victim to that sweet tone every time? This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to block all advances until he finished his house, and _then_ ravish him, but things are all jumbled up now. Doflamingo found every single notion Law stood for and knocked them down, building up his own in place of them. And he already knows he’s going to give in, if not today then some other day, and the time after that. 

It’s like it doesn’t matter how much time flies by it’s the same thing. 

Law giving in and growing weaker for the blonde, and as much as he used to despise it, he can’t seem to come up with enough reasons on why he’s denied Doflamingo in the first place. Will it be like this after he’s gone? The house will be done but the man has made a stake in his life that Law’s not so sure will go away now. 

Doflamingo tugs his arm again, softly this time, and Law looks over his shoulder. 

“Last time doll,” Law doesn’t know if he’s trying to convince him or himself of that, “let me show you off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm getting to, what is soon to be, my favorite chapter. I didn't really like the flow of this when I first wrote it? There's something about it that irks me but I can't figure out what.... I hope the surprise of Monet being a tailor was a nice one. We're getting warmer and warmer to what you all have been waiting on :3 and I truly hope I don't disappoint when the time comes.
> 
> Speaking of time, there were a lot of references to it in this chapter, and yes it was deliberate. I thought it would be a good theme since this was a rare double POV chapter and what all was talked about. These probably won't happen often because I get somewhat confused constantly change points of view within a chapter, so I do hope you enjoyed it ^.^
> 
> And them body proportions???? Literally idk. I remember reading [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649663) kidlaw fic where they map each other out with their hands, and that's where I got the idea from, so credits to the writer! Go give it a read, I find it absolutely beautiful.


	13. to the boy inscrutable as god, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What else are you hiding from me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, I realized it was much too long to only be One chapter, so I've broken this baby up into 2 ^.^ I've said this many a times, but these two chapters have been my favorite in writing so far
> 
> And here's the [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/days-eye/pl.u-e98lo0mFPjYoeb) I listened to while writing if you want to take a listen <3 this chapter was heavily inspired by most of these songs, but I think it fits with the theme of it pretty well
> 
> (sorry if there are any typos!!)

Law has been to _many_ galas before, different types of charity events that Garp always sends them to for business purposes. 

He doesn’t mind attending them, which may seem surprising since he’s not really a social butterfly, but it does make for good endeavors, and it’s always for a good cause. Most of the time, that is. It’s just when the crowds get to be too much when Law strays away, making up some excuse after a certain amount of socializing to leave. 

But _this_. 

To put Law’s reaction in simple terms- holy _fuck_. 

The venue itself is exceptionally beautiful. It’s contemporary but also very glamorous, the building is all white with manicured lawns, rose bushes travel along one side of the exteriors brick, vines from the bushes running upside it. Large rectangular glass walls are glowing under the setting sun, showing off a few of the patrons on the inside mingling around. 

Law was, at first, thankful Doflamingo sent a driver to his condo before the gala was to start, although he had been surprised to not see said man waiting for him inside. Law wouldn’t have minded his company, but it’s to be expected. It’s not like he said this was a date in the first place, so he chose not to take it to heart. With the long drive, he had no choice but to get over it anyways. 

Besides, wine was involved. Law would never not show up to a place with free wine just because a man wasn’t in the car greeting him. Just what type of person would that make him? He’s not a connoisseur by any means, if he’s being fairly honest. Law just likes the dry richness it holds on those nights where he doesn’t want to drink his brown liquors. 

But now that he’s here, stepping out of the car. Law’s suit suddenly feels too stuffy, his hands are sweaty, and a few guests are looking at him, their conversations stopping as he walks up the gravel path that leads to the entrance. 

When Law steps inside he’s hit with the aroma of gardenias, rich grapes, and he pauses in the threshold, staring up at the soft whites and sparkling crystals. The venue dimmed _terribly_ in comparison on the outside than it does inside. Law cinches his jaw to keep from dropping it. 

The entryway opens up into the receptionist's area with two greeters holding a complimentary tray of red and white wines, white sheer drapes curved to lead into the ballroom area. 

“Good evening Sir.” One of them says. 

“Good evening.” Law replies. 

Peeking inside of the venue, Law sees that not only are there windows on the front side, but nana retractable ones on the opposite, and the entire ballroom is in a rectangular shape. Lines of tables are spread out, showcasing different wines, bottles holding reds and whites and some rosés. 

Crystal chandeliers are placed in beamed ceiling boxes, with a white fireplace at the very end of the ballroom. Whoever chose the venue has exquisite taste. It’s not overly done at all, and it’s a very nice size. There are tables where you can sit and pour certain wines yourself, but there’s also more than enough space to dance if you so please. 

And the taste in music, oh, Law loves this place. Billie Holiday is crooning above while people mingle. 

Although, Law doesn’t see anyone he knows. Not a crop of blonde hair or that boisterous laugh to follow, no Mihawk and Shanks even though they said they received invitations. 

“Excuse me Sir.” 

Law straightens when he’s spoken to again, looking over at a small table he completely overlooked seated with a man behind it, light brown hair and smiling blue eyes greeting him. 

“Yes?” 

“May I have your invitation please?” He asks politely, and Law blanks. 

Fucking Doflamingo. 

“I'm- I'm sorry I didn’t receive an invitation.” Law stammers nervously. 

The man taps his pen on the clipboard, nodding his head in understanding, but Law gets the idea that he won’t take pity on him. There’s no telling how many people come here claiming they were invited only to be turned away, and if he doesn’t even have an invitation, Law doubts very seriously his name is on that guest list. 

“That’s perfectly fine, if you give me your name I’d be able to get this situated for you.” The man- his name tag spells out Diamante- says. 

Law’s heart flutters, he’d hate it if he got turned away, all that fucking wine calling his name and he’d just have to leave them. He would never forgive Doflamingo. 

“Yes, it’s Trafalgar Law.” Law watches the man hum, blue eyes flittering down to the clipboard and they widen immediately. 

“Yes, of course, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Trafalgar.” Diamante is all at once excited, and Law’s eyebrows jump to his hairline, the two greeters making their way over now that he’s been identified. 

He doesn’t have enough time to question the change of the man’s tune, because he’s talking to Law animatedly. 

“These men right here can get you started on what you want to drink,” Diamante says, getting up from his chair, “this one is our 1959 Mariejois red blend,” he says gesturing to the pretty red in one of the crystal glasses, “and this one is our Sauvignon blanc from 1982, an exceptional white wine if I must say so myself.” 

Law nods his head, eagerly reaching for the red blend because those make him weak in the knees. _And_ it’s from Mariejois, Doflamingo didn’t mention this wine tasting event was being held by that winery. 

“There you are doll.” Doflamingo purrs behind him as if his thoughts conjured the blonde up. 

Law whips around quickly, refraining from badgering him out in the open by not giving him an invitation, he ought to be glad his damn name was on the list. 

“You’re looking just as _stunning_ as ever,” Doflamingo doesn’t hide the fact that he’s checking Law out, “excuse us gentlemen.” 

Doflamingo says to the men behind him and Law’s arm is soon gripped, that beautiful red wine being left behind. 

“Will you _stop_ grabbing me like such a brute all the time?” Law seethes under his breath so as to not bring attention to them. 

Doflamingo ignores him, if anything he holds him tighter, fitting him to his side as they make their way to a door that’s settled neatly off to the side of this alabaster receptionist hall. 

“Where are you taking me?” Law whispers fiercely, “I don’t think we can go in here.” 

But obviously he’s being ignored because the door is swung open and kicked shut by the blonde’s pretty little Dior shoes. 

“Dofla-” 

“No,” Doflamingo rasps, pushing Law up against the wall. 

“Huh?” He squeaks, the fabric of this suit might be thin, but Law feels like it’s constricting him now. 

“I said _no tie_ ,” Doflamingo spits, tugging at Law’s tie. 

Law bites his lip at the rough treatment, blood quickly rushing south at the displeased look on Doflamingo’s face. When the offending garment is loose it’s yanked off without much thought, and then the blonde is stuffing it in his pocket. 

“That’s my favorite tie,” Law mutters. 

He assumed that Monet just forgot to give him one when they left her shop, a suit and dress shirt hung up nice and neat within a plastic bag. Law had to fight Doflamingo tooth and nail to not get him shoes, when nothing worked, Law resorted to saying that he wouldn’t even go to the gala if he bought him anything else. And Law really meant _anything else_. Doflamingo wasn’t pleased, but it was more than Law could bare. 

“I’ll put it to good use later then,” Doflamingo grunts, dainty fingers greedily curling around the button on his collar, undoing each one until he feels a soft breeze on his clavicles. 

Law swats at his hand, “Doflamingo _stop_.” 

Another button, and Law is quite sure Doflamingo is attempting to undress him. 

“Like that doll,” the blonde whispers seductively and Law forgets about the party, “you have the body of a god and I want _everyone_ to see.” 

Law’s hands curl around Doflamingo’s wrists, face burning as he looks up at him. His dress shirt is unbuttoned far enough to see the tops of his heart tattoo, and that just won’t do. 

“I’m not going out there like this.” Law rasps, very much aware of the talking on the other side of the door. An upbeat Frank Sinatra tune that skips along with Law’s heart. 

“You look delectable,” Doflamingo croons, dipping down to slide his lips along his jawline, fitting a leg between his thighs, “I knew you would look regal like this.” 

_Oh god_. 

“What else are you hiding from me?” Doflamingo asks, a finger trailing across the top of his tattoo and Law’s hands drop. 

Law whimpers, eyes fluttering closed when Doflamingo licks his neck, nipping the same spot lightly. His hands fall to the lapels of the man's suit, trying desperately not to scratch at it. The blonde’s hand slides up along his exposed skin, searing around his neck and Law rocks down on his leg, relishing in how he can feel the muscle of Doflamingo’s thigh through the silky fabric. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Doflamingo groans against his neck and he releases a shuddering breath. 

“We should st- _oh_ -” 

Law’s face burns at how his moan echoes around the room. Doflamingo scratches his nails down the nape of his neck and tingles wrack all over his body, instantly sagging in his hold. 

“As much as I adore this scene.” 

Law gasps, eyes flying open, and Doflamingo groans in frustration. 

And he gets it, really, he does, he’s sick and tired of being fucking interrupted. It’s as if the universe is dishing out signs like free real estate on why this act would be a bad idea. But is it too much to ask? Too much to ask for this blonde with the body sculpted out of fucking gold to ruin him. 

“I think we should go on and get out there.” Rosinante lilts, rising from the chair he was perched in. 

Law wonders just how long the man was going to let them get worked up before stepping in. He can’t possibly go outside looking like _this_ now, he’s half hard in his slacks, shirt unbuttoned obscenely. And there’s no telling how mussed up his hair is, the flush on his cheeks. Anybody would be able to tell that a polite conversation was the last thing that was happening. 

“I’ll go later,” Doflamingo grunts, not bothering to remove himself from Law’s overheated body. 

“Don’t think so,” Rosinante muses, “we have people to talk to.” 

Doflamingo bites Law’s neck and he yelps in surprise, pushing on the blonde’s chest, ignoring the amused glint in his brother's eyes. 

“ _Later_.” 

Law would scold him for acting the way he is, but those words didn’t come out petulant. Doflamingo is dead serious, the deep timbre of his threat washes over Law’s skin, the palm around his neck tightening. And the raven must hide himself in the crook of his neck, he’s embarrassingly red, humiliated by being caught- by his _brother_ of all people. 

“Okay,” Rosinante hums, dress shoes clacking on the marble floor, “oh, and do make sure you check a room first before you start a scene.” 

Law stiffens up at the casual tone. Doflamingo may be threatening, but Rosinante is the complete opposite. All carefree and open as if a couple walking into a room you’re occupying, about to ravish each other in front of you, is _completely_ normal. 

The door opens and Law releases a breath with it closes softly. Law listens to the sound of his raging heartbeat until it calms down, another song playing outside. The silence stretches, but even though it was intense at first, it dwindles down into a low thrum, fading completely when Doflamingo moves back. 

Damn. 

Damn. He’s fucking gorgeous. 

The lights are dimmed in here, but Law can still see the flush to his cheeks. Golden hues bouncing off his obsidian suit coat that fits his body to perfection. He wasn’t able to admire him before but now that he sees the man, he can’t take his eyes off him. It looks as if Doflamingo owns every square inch of this marble, no doubt when they walk out of here, he’ll command every gaze in the room just by the energy that flows around him. 

And here he is, eyes only for Law. 

“Later doll,” Doflamingo says after the bout of silence, leaning down to kiss his cheek that brings heat back to them immediately, “we’ll finish this later.”

· · · · 

“Well you’re looking exceptionally dapper.” Shanks greets as soon as Law walks up to the table they’re occupying. It wasn’t hard _not_ to spot them both, what with the red hair and all.

“I must agree,” Mihawk says and Law pulls the chair out to sit leisurely, “the blush really adds to your charm.” 

Shanks coos, leaning into his lover with a mischievous smile. 

“What do you think he was doing behind that closed door?” He asks and Mihawk looks down at him cheekily, that expression alone is answer enough that he’s already made at least one round of the tasting. 

Law was glad when he saw them from across the room, since Doflamingo said something about finding his brother. He would have hated to be left alone, especially since it was _very_ clear what transpired behind that door. Now that he sees the glint in both of these men’s eyes though, he’s not excited in the least about finding them. 

“How about we go and see.” 

Shanks’ eyes darken immediately and Law gags. 

“You guys are disgusting.” Law scoffs. 

“Not too pure yourself princess, we saw Doflamingo tug you into that room.” Shanks says, his smile growing wider when Law’s expression flickers. He assumed the air of casualness would prove that nothing actually happened, but it seems that backfired. 

“Hey Law,” Mihawk says seriously, leaning in closer. The raven follows, wondering what the change of mood was about. 

“What happened?” Law asks, hopefully it didn’t have anything to do with the house. They didn’t have any luck yesterday searching furniture for one of the rooms, fuck he hopes it’s not anymore bad news. 

“How big is he?” Mihawk whispers. 

Law’s eyes widen, face flushing and he pushes back from the table as Shanks cackles loudly, garnering some attention from the other tables. Luckily, it’s not looks of disdain, but more so curious about why exactly a redhaired man is laughing with such joy and a certain raven is spluttering and face burning red. 

“Where is everyone else?” Law asks, attempting to think about something else other than _that_. 

“Hmm, Kid, Zoro and Killer are all riding together. I don’t know about Ace, Luffy, and Deuce. You know they only come if there’s a buffet.” 

Yeah that’s true. 

“Which booths have you tried?” Law asks, flicking his eyes between each tasting area. 

“The one at the very end, closest to the dance floor, has an amazing red blend, I know that’s your favorite.” Mihawk says, and Law’s thankful he didn’t add in anymore teasing remarks. 

Law makes his way over to said booth, smiling and nodding at other people, men clothed in pristine suits, women decked out in their best black attire. It’s a very classy setup, aside from the fact that Doflamingo decided to expose Law the way he did, he overlooks the leers, but he’s glad that it’s not stuffy. Law doesn’t know why, but he pictured the event to be much more extravagant, much like the person who invited him. 

“-close to full maturity” Law hears the lady say as he moves closer and that makes him walk faster, “it’s medium bodied and soft, elegant. Textuality, it’s silky with length and a depth of flavor.” 

Law’s mouth waters only at the description, standing next to a tall man that’s holding a woman close to his side. 

“And how long ago was it decanted?” The man asks smoothly. 

Law gets the idea that since he’s such an advocate for drinking wine that maybe he should start reading up on proper etiquette for the beverage. 

“About one hour.” 

The man hums and the older lady grabs two clean glasses, pouring about a finger’s worth of alcohol in there and then she hands them over. 

“Would you like one also? I see that gleam in your eyes, you have a love for red wine, hmm?” 

Law smiles at the older woman, “yes please, and that I do.” 

She returns his smile, pouring the same amount in his glass that she did the others. 

“There are subtle notes of tobacco, cherry and cedar.” The lady says to them all. 

Law follows the couple's movements next to him when they bring their wine glasses up to smell the liquid. Law’s actually shocked to catch the hints of each, if he was as patient as the people next to him, he would wait to take a sip, but Law eagerly tips the contents back. And for the love of all things holy. He’s reached euphoria. It really is silky, but just on the touch side of dry and it warms his body up for a completely different reason now. 

“This is our great bottle of ‘82. There are papers on your tables with boxes you can mark off if you’re interested in such wines, there will also be complimentary baskets handed out at the end of the event with a special bottle of our vintage ‘87 Cabernet.” 

Law’s ears perk up at that. 

“That sounds divine, I’ve got to say though,” the man next to him lilts lightly, “I sure was hoping to try that 1870. I heard it was going to be showcased at this event.” 

Now, Law’s not an eavesdropper, but that _1870_ caught his attention just as he was setting his glass down in the box that it was meant for after being used. 

“I’m sorry,” Law says, politely interrupting the conversation, “I see these are from the Mariejois winery, I was wondering what other 1870 wines you happened to have.” 

The older woman’s smile dims some, tilting her head to the side in confusion. 

“What _other_?” She asks, “why darling we only have had one. It was an exquisite vintage from the Jois Chateau, a stellar deep red with notes of tobacco, spice, leather. Potent and earthy-” 

As the lady keeps going on about the _exquisite vintage_ , the couple next to him listens eagerly but Law’s heart is clashing in his chest. 

“The owner gifted it to someone special though,” she whispers, looking around to make sure only they heard that last part, and Law feels lightheaded. 

Oh god. 

Oh no. 

Wait- is this really happening? 

“What is the owners name?” Law asks quietly and he focuses on her name tag if only to have something keeping him grounded. 

“Why it’s the Donquixote family.” Giolla says, just oh so fucking cheerfully, and Law blanches. 

He’s aware how rude it is to walk away when someone is asking if you’re okay, but all of the sudden Law feels like this wine is just not strong enough for the information he’s been told. 

“Sup Trafalgar, you’re lookin’ pretty shitty.” Kid drawls, Law glances up and Kid instantly changes tactics, “shit I was just playin’, why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” 

Law groans, slumping into the chair he was in before, head in his hands, and the talking between his newly arrived team members thrums until it’s a silent lull. 

“How didn’t I know?” Law asks no one in particular. 

“Huh?” Mihawk says, “Law are you okay?” 

Law leans back, puffing out some more air. 

“I’m peachy.” Law snorts, “did you all know Doflamingo owned this damn winery, I just thought he was good friends with an obnoxiously old man who owned the damn place, but that obnoxiously old man turned out to be _him_.” 

Now that Law thinks about it, he can see everything clicking into place. The fact that he was gone for those few weeks, the way he’s constantly busy, and then there was what Garp had told Law even before they started working on the job. He even _told_ Law that the blonde owned wineries around the globe. The raven blissfully let that entire discussion slip from his mind. 

“Wait-” Zoro says, just as Kid starts cackling loudly. 

Killer is even blinking at him like he’s fucking stupid, and Shanks lays a hand over his solemnly. 

“Law, I mean,” Shanks starts, “ _everyone_ knows who Doflamingo is.” 

Law’s eyebrows shoot up, gesturing at himself when he says, “yeah, well _I_ didn’t.” 

The paper on the table scrawled with the Donquixote name is staring back him. Law frowns, but in his defense, he was preoccupied before he stepped foot into the ballroom. 

“That’s because you’re a hermit.” Kid quips and Law whips his head, staring daggers at the redhead. 

“You’re not helping,” Mihawk sighs, “Law you mean to tell us you’re on the verge of dating this man and you have _no_ idea who he is?” 

“We’re not going to date,” Law mutters under his breath and damn near _everyone_ at the tables scoffs. 

“Are you a fuckin’ idiot?” Zoro says, getting dirty looks from the table next to us. 

“Do you just see the way he looks at you and ignore it?” Mihawk sounds offended for the blonde. 

Shanks nods his head in agreement, “really Law, I would expect this from someone like Kid-” 

“ _Hey_!” 

“But the man is absolutely fucking smitten with you.” 

Law wouldn’t say all that... 

“Listen Law,” Shanks says, and Law does just that, “as well as owning the entirety of Mariejois, he, allegedly, has ties with the mob, as well as political people.” 

Law’s eyes widen, not just because of the ties Doflamingo might have, but owning the _entirety_ of Mariejois. The land is easily like what, one hundred damn acres, and on top of that it has a small quaint town just outside on the outskirts of the vineyard. 

“And not just _any_ political people,” Mihawk whispers, “his mother was said to be an heiress.” 

Law’s mouth drops. 

“The Donquixote name is not to be taken lightly, they are a _very_ old group of aristocrats that have dealings in nearly everything. Some even assume with the world government.” 

Law snaps his mouth closed, leaning back in his chair, tuning out everything except for the music up above. He had it in his mind that Doflamingo was up there in terms of being rich, but he didn’t think he would be _this_ important. Now Law understands everyone's reactions. It's most definitely expected. The man is a fucking _aristocrat_. He's only seen those snobby people in the black and white movies he used to watch with Kuzan. 

And speaking of Kuzan, what would he even say about Law being with Doflamingo if they were, hypothetically, to be together. Aren’t aristocrats supposed to keep the family legacy going, surely Doflamingo would toss Law aside at the drop of a hat if it was for his family's sake. 

Wait- 

Law remembers what Doflamingo told him about his mother to be courted by one of the owners of the chateau. He thought something along these lines even back then, but that was before now, now that he knows Doflamingo is _literally_ of fucking nobility. 

“Fuck I need a shot.” Law gasps, “the hell is this wine supposed to do.” 

“We could ditch this place and go to the Baratie.” Kid supplies, and either Law’s really being broken apart inside about this revelation, or he’s just a plain idiot, because that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. 

“No,” Law shakes his head, “I can’t leave. _He_ asked me here, what would I look like ditching him?” 

They all look at him pitifully, and Law feels like it. The prospect of drinking wine and becoming totally inebriated doesn’t even sound appealing anymore. 

“You know you don’t have to stay here for him,” Shanks reassures him. 

“We’ll tell him you left,” Zoro says, the first person who said something about this man, but Law clearly is still the same old rebel from high school who hates accepting advice from others. 

“Hello gentleman,” one of the servers quips, completely shattering the moment, “I have a 1929 vintage Merlot for tasting.” 

“Only if we can have the whole bottle.” Kid mutters and the man nods. 

“Those were going to be my next words,” he smiles politely, and everyone widens their eyes, looking directly at Kid who looks the most shocked out of everyone. 

“This is compliments from the Donquixote family. We heard that Mr. Garp wasn’t able to make it, so he already has a bottle being sent to his place of residence. This was specifically picked for you as a thanks.” The server says it all in practiced elegance, setting the bottle on the table before bowing slightly and being on his away. 

Law looks at the bottle, not even reading the name on the label before picking it up, pouring an amount that would surely get that Giolla lady blanching, and then passing it so it can make its round. 

“You think that’ll work again?” Kid muses, picking his glass up to take a huge gulp. Not savoring the vintage at all but fuck it. If this is the thanks they get for working on the blonde’s house, Law won’t question it. 

“If it doesn’t, we could always send Law in as a reinforcement.” Killer says, and for the first time since the confession was spilled out into this extravagant little venue, Law throws his head back and laughs loudly with the rest of them.

· · · · 

All eyes, minus the two that should be at the table, are pinned to the scene in front of them.

Law assumed it was all for display- the ballroom, that is. But clearly, when a certain two have had enough to drink they take to dancing sensually on the pure, unadulterated marble. Law is glad this is not a family function because even his face is burning. He's pretty sure Killer’s mouth is dropped, Kid and Zoro tilt their heads with every single filthy and precise movement Shanks and Mihawk make together. 

Law sips at his wine. He’s sipping it now because he’s much too tipsy in the first place. Obviously, they don’t tell you vintage wine can sneak up to bite one in the ass, but it damn sure does hit people differently. 

“So, are we just going to ignore them fucking on the dance floor?” Kids says, not getting up, and quite literally ignoring the fact their two designers are almost fucking each other on the dance floor. 

“Nah,” Law comments, “the climax is coming up.” 

All three heads whip towards him and Law shrugs. 

“I like listening to tango from time to time.” Law adds, like _that’s_ the problem, but he’s really never seen anyone dance it in person properly. And by the look on all the guests faces, Law’s sure they haven’t either. 

It’s quite clear Mihawk and Shanks have chemistry, not only with how delicately they’re holding each other, but by way of their movements. Mihawk following the redhead- which was a shock in and of itself. When Shanks had asked to dance as soon as the smooth sounds of _Vuelvo Al Sur_ filtered through the speakers, they all assumed Mihawk would lead. Because well... he was the one that always seemed to be in charge. But as one could see, that is _not_ the case. 

Law almost chokes on his drink when Shanks dips Mihawk back, sliding a hand down the front of his shirt seductively, lips brushing along his skin, only to tug him back up. They’re nose to nose, really if they started making out, Law doesn’t think anybody would be able to look away. Shanks’ hand runs up Mihawk’s back, both of their hips swaying sinfully to the ladies' sultry voice and guitar strings. Law actually gasps when the redhead yanks his partners leg up, fingers flexing as he grips the plush muscle. 

“Damn they’re sexy.” Zoro says and Law barks out a laugh, downing the rest of his wine. 

“How about you try that with Kid.” Law muses, surely that would be a sight also. 

Kid flicks his eyes to Law, and instead of surprise like he would have expected, the redhead in front of him looks smug. 

“He doesn’t have enough arms for the both of us.” Kid drawls, “isn’t that right Zoro?” 

Kid slides a hand on the back of Zoro’s chair and the green haired man flicks his eyes away, but Killer. Killer is looking directly at him, and Kid is looking at Killer with an expression that’s been pinned on Law many of times. And Law wishes they didn’t drink that entire fucking bottle. 

“All of you?” Law gasps, a bit too loud, but whatever. He’s way past the point of saving face, and just where the hell was Doflamingo? 

“Are you surprised _doll_?” Kid mocks. Clearly, Mihawk, Shanks and Law weren’t the only ones that had too much to drink. 

He should scold them and their bold actions, but he can’t seem to find the energy. The atmosphere is comfortable, and Law is feeling nice and weighty with the good alcohol lacing his veins. And really, he has the perfect thought that it’d be nice to shower Doflamingo with praise. 

“Y’know,” Law says, smiling as he leans closer to Kid. 

The redhead’s gaze flickers to the front of Law’s shirt, and he’s going to have to thank the blonde for exposing his tattoo like this. 

“I think you talk big, but you’re probably the bottom.” 

Zoro throws his head back and laughs while Kid grins widely. Killer’s got the poker face of a champion, so Law doesn’t even attempt to look at him. 

“Is that right?” Kid purrs, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“That’s what I said.” Law retorts, settling his elbows on the table. 

“You would know from experience wouldn’t you.” The words are meant to be a biting retort, but Law takes them kindly, getting in Kid’s personal space. 

“Bite me.” 

“Only if you beg for it.” Kid winks salaciously and Law gives the redhead his best coy expression. 

“You promise?” 

“Dance with me.” 

Law jerks his head up at Doflamingo’s tone, a possessive hand curling around his arm. He’s looking down at the redhead with a terribly threatening aura, and Law actually giggles, letting himself be pulled from his chair. He was wondering when the man was going to make his appearance again, and he just so happens to have perfect timing. 

“I don’t dance Mr. Donquixote,” Law purrs, walking two fingers up the front of the blonde’s dress shirt as they walk past empty tables. Damn he looks good, it feels like it's been years since he’s last seen him. 

“I didn’t ask,” Doflamingo jerks Law around when they make it to the dance floor and he easily falls into place. 

“So demanding,” Law singsongs, eagerly wrapping a hand around the man’s waist, his other one being held in the air by a strong grip, “what if I trip and fall.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have drunk so much.” 

Ah, is he jealous? That tone is quite clearly the sound of envy. Law tilts his head back, resting his chin on his chest. 

“But it was a gift from you.” Law pouts. 

Doflamingo grunts, not looking at him but at their surroundings as he expertly spins them along marble. Law’s never really danced with anyone like this before. When he stops to think, the last time he really danced was when he was younger. 

“You’re good at this,” Law says offhandedly, resting his cheek on the blonde’s dress shirt. 

Law doesn’t know what song this is, or if there’s even a song on. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be swept away by a man who he claimed to say had more money than god, he had been joking then, but who knows now. 

“Why were you flirting with him?” 

Law cracks his eyes open when Doflamingo asks that, soft enough for only them to hear. Mihawk and Shanks fly by, and goddamn, he could only imagine their stamina in bed. 

“You think I was flirting, do you?” Law grins to himself, pulling himself closer to the blonde. God, he smells good. 

“Thank you,” damn, did he say that out loud, “and when you’re close enough to kiss someone, I take it as flirting.” 

“Well, I don’t belong to you. So, if I had wanted to kiss Eustass-ya I would have.” 

“You’re a bratty little thing tonight,” Doflamingo murmurs, the hand holding his closing tighter to where he feels his bones chafe together deliciously, “is this how wine makes you act?” 

Law pulls back, reluctantly, the man’s chest felt like heaven, and he looks up to a gleaming smile. 

“How about you take me home and find out.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh rattles Law’s own chest. 

“First out in public and now while you’re intoxicated,” Doflamingo muses, the palm of his hand splayed along the base of Law’s spine, “what type of man do you take me for?” 

Law’s face burns and he places his cheek back in the position it was in just as the song changes to one he’s very familiar with. Chet Baker croons about falling in love too easily and Law hums along with him. In his slightly intoxicated mind, he thinks it to be a terribly fitting moment. 

“I thought you said you didn’t dance.” Doflamingo muses when Law catches onto the familiar rhythm. 

“My mother taught me to foxtrot,” Law smiles, “I had two left feet, but I loved the sound of Frank Sinatra.” 

It’s plain to see and hear, that the alcohol has made him a bit loose lipped, but whatever. The memories aren’t sad when he ponders on them now. 

“Interesting.” 

“I’m out of practice though,” Law whispers shyly when he trips up a little, “with dancing I mean.” 

Doflamingo pulls him closer just as the song changes to a Miles Davis one he first listened to a few years back. His heart stutters when the blonde presses his lips next to his ear. 

“I can help you get in practice again,” Doflamingo drawls, becoming more aware of just close they are, how tightly they’re holding onto each other, “dancing, I mean.” 

Who the hell does he think he’s fooling. 

“You never know when to stop talking.” Law hums, tilting his head to look up at him. 

Doflamingo is grinning, chandeliers above him cascading an ethereal glow. Law wants to say that he dances like he’s trying to make the raven become a part of him, but the words are stuck in his throat. 

“You’re the only person who really knows how to sweet talk me. I have to keep talking, doll,” Doflamingo sighs, chest flush against his own, “as long as I have my arms around you, I have to keep talking. I might forget how to dance.” 

Law loses his footing again just because of those damn words. How the hell can he say things like that so easily. How exactly is Law supposed to respond other than with blushes and stutters, what a horribly wretched man Doflamingo is. 

“What do you think you’re trying to do?” Law retorts, voice breathless. 

“I’m not even trying very hard,” Doflamingo’s hand trails up higher on his back, other one sliding along the fabric of Law’s arm. 

Law breathes raggedly when fingers curl around his underarm, greedily moving to his ribs, his waist. Doflamingo’s long legs eating up the marble space with such ease that it almost leaves Law breathless trying to keep up. 

A puff of air snatches itself out of his lungs when a palm fits around the nape of his neck. He’ll never get over the way Doflamingo touches him, the way he looks at him. There’s not a doubt in his mind that he could literally have anyone or any _thing_ he wants, yet the way he fucking holds Law says that he couldn’t care less about any of that. 

“Why did you have to drink so much.” Doflamingo scolds lightly, and for once in his life, Law regrets loving to drink. 

“What else am I supposed to do when you’re not around?” 

God, Law can _feel_ the stares directed at them. 

“That’s irrational logic doll,” Doflamingo says, amused. 

“In my defense,” Law starts, boldly wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, “I’ve been going mad ever since I met you.” 

Law’s never seen an expression so stunning. His retort is showing back on Doflamingo’s face in the form of raised eyebrows, and Law smiles wickedly, fingers thrumming along his back. He’s rendered the blonde speechless, oh what a fucking treat. Law forgot how insatiable wine made him feel when he was around someone he liked, and with _that_ expression... well it’s just too tempting to pass up. 

“You look even more breathtaking when your mouth is closed darling.” Law purrs, splaying his hands out on Doflamingo’s back. 

The blonde looks down at him in shock, and Law understands. He’s always tip toed around speaking every thought that happened to cross his mind, they may flirt with each other constantly, but Law’s never made it a point to try and daze the man. Maybe it’s the wine or maybe it’s because of that look, but he can’t seem to hold his tongue anymore. Besides, Doflamingo is always the one keen on making Law blush, how beautiful it would be to witness if the roles could get reversed. 

“Did you forget how to dance?” Law muses in a breathy voice, and Doflamingo raises an eyebrow, his hand faltering from the place on his neck, slipping down his back. 

“You-” 

“Hold me tighter.” Law urges, interrupting whatever he was about to say, practically melting into Doflamingo when he tugs him closer, “like this, touch me like this Doflamingo.” 

And there it is. There it fucking is, it’s slight, but Law instantly notices the heat creeping onto Doflamingo’s cheeks. It’s beautiful, more than the word, borderline monarchial how a blush looks on the blonde. Law smiles in delight, all cheeky and coy at the same time, fluttering his eyelashes now that he’s got the older man _exactly_ where he wants him. 

“Now who’s out of practice.”

· · · · 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Talk about a cliffhanger lol, well, I thought that was a good stopping point. Uhhhhh, KidxKillerxZoro, yes, because I'm a rare pairing Whore!! 
> 
> I hope the revelation of who Doflamingo is was a nice surprise. I kept thinking to myself every time I saw one of your comments that said you were excited for this moment, and I was very nervous. I felt like it wasn't going to live up to your expectations? I truly enjoy reading all of your kind words though, I smile like a fool the entire time, and really the only reason I've been consistent with updating is because you all praise me so much. I'm much like Law when he gets praised in this fic lol. I do hold all of your words close to heart, but that's enough of the sap!
> 
> I saw a cute little comment thread *looks pointedly at two readers* that mentioned something like how Doflamingo would react to Law's tattoos and I just want to let y'all know you haven't seen the half of that. I really get inspired by the stuff y'all say, so please keep commenting more. It's the highlight of my day.
> 
> And also, some of the songs that were mentioned; I named the tango one (pauses to think about Shanks and Mihawk doing the tango again), but the Chet Baker song is called 'I fall in love too easily', fitting, yes it is. And the Billie Holiday song at the beginning was 'Autumn in New York'. I've for some reason been quoting Gilda a lot throughout this fic, I noticed that with this chapter, especially Doflaw's dancing scene. Okay last thing, drunk Law is a mood. I, myself, became inebriated because I was inspired by his bold actions.


	14. to the boy inscrutable as god, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take all the time I need with you doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, not as long as the first one, but it's still a pretty nice length. I had this ready to post last night, and I'm glad that I didn't because I was able to add in a few,,,,more details
> 
> And listen.... the fact that this entire fic started out with me simply watching hgtv and somehow turned into this? You guys are truly amazing, I adore writing for y'all and all of the love this fic has been getting plus your comments mean the world to me <3

“You’re not talking to me,” Law borderline whines and Doflamingo’s hand twitches on his back, “ _talk_ to me.” 

God, Doflamingo is such a stunning sight when he doesn’t have anything to say. Law considers biting his tongue, the idea that he’s saying too much- _doing_ too much crosses his mind, but when will this moment ever arise again? He can’t very well let it slip through his fingers. 

“If he won’t dance with you, I will.” 

Law turns to the younger blonde, staring at Rosinante who’s grinning down at him, and he doesn’t even think twice. 

“Oh, I would _love_ to,” Law lilts, already removing himself away from Doflamingo, who finally seems to snap out of his daze, because his arms tighten over Law. 

His brothers hand slides along Law’s back with the others and he grins wickedly at him. 

“You’re not dancing with him.” Doflamingo says, oh-so-sure of himself. 

“You’re such a brute darling,” Law hums delightfully, pushing back, “can’t you share me?” 

“Yeah Doffy,” Rosi counters, easily tugging Law away from the blonde. 

Law’s never been fond of being manhandled outside of the bedroom, but he could get used to it, or maybe that’s the wine talking? Who knows, Law almost doesn’t even care especially since the action has Doflamingo frowning. 

“Let me have my fun with him.” Rosinante’s fingers thread with his own, the other hand slides obscenely down his spine, settling right at the top of his ass and Law’s cheeks are burning for a reason that has nothing to do with the wine. 

“I like it slow,” Law tells the man when he starts swaying them and he smiles cheekily. 

“I’ll take all the time I need with you doll.” Playful. It’s funny how certain things are similar with the two brothers, yet they’re completely different. 

Doflamingo, no doubt, would have said that sentence as if he were trying to brand him, probably would have staked his claim by mounting Law right here on this marble. But Rosinante is clearly just throwing Doflamingo’s way of praise back in his face, and so blatantly too. The taller blonde stares at them and Law feels burned alive, his heart clatters in his chest, blood in his veins thrumming. 

A predator to its prey is what it looks like and Law fucking eats it up, relishing the sight of Doflamingo’s ass in those obsidian slacks when he stalks away. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” Law muses, looking back at the brother in front of him. 

“He’ll get over it,” he says easily, not a care in the world, “though he might take it out on you, so I apologize in advance.” 

Butterflies light up his stomach when Rosinante spins them wildly, yet still with a practiced ease. 

“No need to apologize,” Law mutters, hand tightening on the back of his suit coat when he spins them the other way. 

Rosinante has a very playful way of dancing and it’s actually charming. There is no seduction taking place whatsoever, it’s just a beautiful young blonde showing his appreciation for old jazz music and having a dancing partner to showcase that fact with. 

“Doffy really likes you,” Rosinante comments like, oh how should Law put it, as if one is just making a comment about it having not rain for a few days or something. Not at all like he’s divulging something Law is sure Doflamingo himself wouldn’t tell him so outrightly. 

“He just doesn’t want me to wreck that chateau,” Law replies, suddenly looking around the room to spot said person, and it’s not hard to miss him. 

Doflamingo is looming away in a corner, fancy sunglasses pinned right to them as a man with a cigar and scar over his face attempts to talk to him. Law leans closer to Rosinante, setting his cheek on the blonde’s chest, much like he had with him, before smiling coyly. And did his eyebrow just twitch? 

“You’re teasing him?” Rosinante asks disbelievingly. 

“Isn’t it wonderful.” God, Law must be tipsier than he thought. 

“I can see why he likes you,” Rosinante murmurs, “not too many people would do what you just did.” 

Law’s mind instantly goes back to what Shanks said, about the older man having ties with the mob. When he’s sober, he’ll regret doing that. 

“Yeah, well, he’s had it coming.” Payback or something like that, for how incorrigible the man has always been. 

“Is that so?” Rosinante drawls, suddenly pulling him in closer, “how about we make him _really_ jealous.” 

Law’s reply is on the tip of his tongue before it gets swallowed up. Rosinante’s dancing style changes in a split second, the music above fades, and it doesn’t matter about the lull, the break in music. It’s like the blonde makes his own, the subtle rise and fall of movements are nowhere near slow, slow, quick, quick, but much more captivating. Flirtatious. 

“This isn’t how you foxtrot.” Law mutters, inhaling deeply before picking his head up. 

“Oh dear,” Rosinante gasps, dipping his head down, “maybe you could teach me.” 

The blonde’s voice rivals even Paul Anka’s, it’s laced with sexual intention and Law flushes at the press of lips next to his ear. 

“Can you do that doll?” 

Law heaves when Rosinante tugs him closer, a leg being placed between his own, but that doesn’t stop the rhythm he’s picked up. He still spins them around like it’s second nature, like how wind ruffles leaves on a branch, easily taking the lead and he has no choice but to follow. Law doesn’t mean to be affected, but he can’t help himself. He’s being indulged right now, being _fawned_ over, and it’s making him utterly weak. 

“I-” 

“Yes?” Rosinante purrs. 

Law loses his train of thought. 

“You’re such a joy to play with,” fingers flex along the nobs of his spine, “I can see why Doflamingo raves about you.” 

Oh god, _what_. 

Law wants to ask if Rosinante really means that, if the older blonde actually talks endlessly about him. But then he’s pulling back before he even has the chance to spit the question out, smiling knowingly at the raven. 

“It was a dream dancing with you, thank you for that.” Rosinante lilts, a finger trailing across Law’s jaw. 

“You’re welcome,” he mutters. 

“Let’s get you back to your table now, I’d love to meet the company you’ve brought with you.”

· · · · 

Doflamingo doesn’t like it.

Not the way Rosi is holding Law, and the way Law is melting into his embrace. 

There’s nothing there. No intimacy, none of that sweet submission Law gives him, but Doflamingo was still not amused. 

Being envious is not in his repertoire. Sure, he has his moments of possessiveness but that’s all good and well. When he wants something or some _one_ he has no problem taking up the selfish act. Especially if it pertains to Law. So witnessing him trying to woo someone else wasn’t enjoyable, and to add onto that, it’s clear Rosi is trying his damndest to steal Law away from him. On top of _that_ he was drunk. 

Doflamingo could smell the sweet liquor on the tip of his tongue, and even though he might have had an exceptional amount, he was perfectly intact. Not a single hair was out on place on his head, none of that obnoxiousness that some people get with just a drop of alcohol. 

But where Law was meticulous and perfectly coiffed while sober, he was the complete opposite inebriated. Doflamingo was rendered speechless by his bold actions, the raven completely ignoring their surroundings, the way he pulled him in closer before spitting out that sweet little taunt and then agreeing to dance with his brother. 

He was so caught off balance that of course he reacted the way he did, and the look on Law’s face in response had been priceless. Doflamingo _always_ has something to say. In his mind there is a book of quick-witted responses that he quickly flicks through when he’s told something, but when Law drawled _now who’s out of practice_ , that book was burned to hell. 

Anything that he desperately tried to come up with afterwards got shattered at the curl of Law’s sinful smile. Swept away with Rosinante and Law swaying on the marble. 

“You’re not listening.” Crocodile grunts and Doflamingo refrains from frowning- well, from frowning at _him_. Law is unabashedly teasing him. 

“I am not.” Doflamingo agrees, his hand twitching when Rosinante leans in close, _too close_ , to Law’s ear, his lips practically brushing on his skin. 

“That a toy of yours?” Crocodile asks. Doflamingo ignores the glee in that tone, the gleam in his eyes. He’s very clearly checking Law out and this time he actually does frown at him. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Doflamingo would call Law many things, but a _toy_ was not one of them. If anything, he seems to be playing him like a trinket right now. 

Crocodile hums, puffing on his cigar as he looks out the corner of his eye. 

“So you won’t mind if I have a try at him?” 

Doflamingo tries not to let that get to him. He’s usually a very stoic man, not one to wear his heart on his sleeve or however the saying goes, but when Crocodile says that Doflamingo instantly stiffens up a little. The man catches it, the blonde knows he does, but instead of focusing on that he grins banefully. 

“It’d do you well to not touch him.” 

“How delightful,” Crocodile hums, not fazed by the threat at all, “pray tell, exactly, how you would handle me if I did. He’s a very attractive man and I’ve already lost a hand before. For him, I wouldn’t mind losing the other.” 

“If you’re trying to piss me off it’s working.” Doflamingo says unamusingly. 

“The dainty type,” he continues on as if Doflamingo hadn’t said anything at all, “he looks easy enough to break. Isn’t that how you like them to be anyways.” 

Doflamingo huffs in response, eyes trained on Law walking off the dance floor with Rosinante in tow, he narrows them at that, ready to step in but then they stop at the table he’s been sitting at. Doflamingo doesn’t like how on edge he’s being, and as much as he wouldn’t mind a sip of wine right now, he’s staying sober until the last client walks out the door. 

“You’re not saying anything, I’m shocked.” 

“I didn’t even hear what you said.” Doflamingo quips. 

“I heard from a little bird that the vintage supposed to be tasted here was given away.” 

That goddamn little bastard. Doflamingo is going to have a talk with Rosi. 

“A shame isn’t it?” Doflamingo sighs. 

“So it’s true?” Crocodile says, and he nods his head in answer. 

“I hated to let it go, but it was just collecting dust in that cellar.” 

“You’ve never given such extravagant gifts before.” Crocodile points out as if he himself never noticed that. 

He wants to counter that statement with none of the people before being Law, but he keeps that to himself. 

“It was a way of showing my thanks.” Doflamingo smiles lightly, thinking about how Law showed him _his_ thanks. 

“And you don’t find that odd?” Crocodile says, cigar jostling in his mouth. 

“What exactly are you implying?” 

“I knew you had feathers for brains,” Crocodile scoffs, “just how much do you like that boy?” 

Doflamingo tilts his head. 

Now’s not the time or the place to think about such matters, but now that the question has been brought up the blonde ponders on it for a minute. It’s true that he’s never treated another like this, but Law was different. He didn’t swoon and sigh at his giving of materialistic gifts, even with the book, after the initial happiness went away Law was quick to turn skeptical. 

And back at Monet’s shop, the blonde had to fight tooth and nail with him. He’s _never_ had to deal with someone who so obviously did _not_ want to be spoiled. Even after the threat of Law not attending the gala, and with the displeased reactions he gets from anything else, the raven is hard to impress. 

Doflamingo is almost one hundred percent positive he doesn’t even know who he is, but even if he did, it makes his displeasure even more enticing. Law can’t be wooed by money or gifts, and well, that just intensifies Doflamingo’s guilty pleasure of teasing him with affection. 

“Hmm, I wonder.” 

Crocodile narrows his eyes, puffing out some smoke, and turning to look around the ballroom. 

And where is Law running off to? 

Doflamingo watches the raven’s lithe form damn near skating on air, defying gravity itself, black hair rustling with his stride. Damn he looks really good in that suit, Doflamingo knew he would. All prim and proper and decked out in something that’s nearly worthless compared to the worth of Law himself. 

Doflamingo thinks about how eager he was to steal him away from Diamante and his insightful smile. Displaying those lovely clavicles, only to see the beginnings of what looked to be flames tattooed on his chest. He was never the type to fawn over ink, though he did find the designs intriguing, but seeing them on Law of all people? 

Doflamingo’s mind strays to how many more he could have. He’s admired the ones on his fingers, the tops of his hand and arms, but were they on his legs also? His back? He’d trace them all with the tip of his tongue if only he could. 

“Something’s come up.” Doflamingo mutters to Crocodile who turns to him knowingly. 

“Would you like an audience?” 

“Count your fucking days Croc.”

· · · · 

“So this is where you ran off to.” Doflamingo lilts behind Law, at this point he doesn’t even find it shocking to be snuck up on. He’s had countless moments prepare him for it, surely, he could defy all odds now.

“I needed a break from the atmosphere.” Law says, looking to the lake Kid pointed out only mere minutes ago. The moon is bright and full in its reflection on the water, music filtering into the night air while a cool breeze ripples along the lake. 

“Are you having a nice time?” Doflamingo asks, and is that a hint of worry? 

Law turns to the man, and no, as expressionless as ever. 

“I’m having a great time, actually.” Law replies, “you make the finest wine I’ve ever tasted.” 

Though it dims terribly in comparison to how Doflamingo tastes. If he told him that would he blush again? God, Law shouldn’t have tried to seduce the man, it’s the only thing he’ll think about doing every time he’s around him now. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Doflamingo’s smile is all boyish charm, and goddamn he really likes the way he looks under moonlight. 

That luminescent sphere reflected on his glasses along with countless stars, one side of his face lit up because of the chandeliers inside and the other because of the evening sky. Law could conjure up poetry, he’s had enough to drink to do so without feeling a hint of embarrassment- until he wakes up tomorrow morning and remembers it. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Law says, a horrendous display at a recitation, but at least it gets the point across quickly. 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows shoot up and he glances away, concealing his blush in a very bad way. Law is still looking directly at him so he can see every reaction even though his eyes are covered. He knows for a fact the blonde has probably been told better and more charming things, so the fact that he’s acting like _this_ over a simple compliment is amusing at best. 

“What’s with you?” Doflamingo asks in a teasing manner, “usually you’re not so forthright. Is the wine getting to your head doll?” 

Law’s smile widens the more Doflamingo talks. So this is how he handles praise? How interesting. 

“I can’t tell a man I find attractive that he’s gorgeous?” Law retorts, stepping closer to the blonde. 

Doflamingo makes not a movement at all, Law’s not even sure he’s breathing. 

“Or maybe gorgeous isn’t the right word,” yeah, that’s it, Law thinks, “you’re more than stunning. I bet Aphrodite would smite you if she could.” 

Law would pat himself on the back for that one line if Doflamingo didn’t grip his hand and tug him away. He trips over his feet some trying to keep up with the blonde’s long legs, but he smiles to himself in victory. Somehow, he’s found the exact button to push to rise a reaction out of the stoic man. If Law uses that against him for future use, well, that’s just for him to know. 

Doflamingo stops when they make it to a bench placed right in front of a row of rose bushes. The front may have had the vines with crimson colored flowers, but they don’t have the sight of Doflamingo pushing him to a seated position onto the scenic bench, mahogany wood pressed flush against his back while the blonde towers over him. 

“You plan on ravishing me here,” Law croons, they’re nearly a hairsbreadth apart from each other, all it would take is a shift of his head and their lips would be melting together, “out in the open?” 

“Remind me to never let you get near wine again.” Doflamingo retorts lightly. 

“You don’t like my attempt at praise?” Law spreads his legs indecently, tilting his head to the side in faux innocence. 

“Is that what you’re calling this?” Doflamingo leans closer, trailing a hand behind Law’s head, a knee pressed between his legs. 

“What would you call it?” Law licks his lips, batting his eyelashes and then those fingers are tightening in his hair deliciously, yanking his head back. 

“Temptation.” 

Law sighs into the kiss when it happens. Ironic of Doflamingo to say that because that’s exactly what it feels like he’s been doing to Law, before he wouldn’t have been swooned so easily, but the blonde is just so captivating. Fearless. It shows in the way he’s not afraid of gripping his hair harder, nails scraping along his scalp, lips sliding against his with just a hint of tongue. 

Oh, Law _melts_. The blonde takes to using his size against him, rising on his knee and Law’s quick to follow, threading his fingers on the lapels of his suit. He doesn’t care if they’re found now, he’d happily walk back into the venue with his hair matted and Doflamingo’s suit rustled. 

Doflamingo groans against his lips and Law licks his way into the man’s mouth, tugging on his coat to bring him closer and he opens for him so easily. He lets Law control the kiss whichever way he wants to; his grip is the only thing to show how affected he is. With every drive of his tongue it twitches, flexing when Law sucks on his bottom lip, biting it harshly enough to garner a grunt and a scrape on his scalp from him. 

There’s no telling how long they’ve been sitting here in this lovely little garden kissing each other. Time could have flown by and maybe time doesn’t exist at all. Law was only put here to take his pleasure from claret lips that he’ll think about long after this night is over. And when they pull back it’s with spit slicking their skin, Law’s eyes lidded with desire and Doflamingo’s cheeks the same color as the roses. 

“I take back what I said,” Doflamingo rasps, “I’d gift you that winery if this is how you’re going to act.” 

Law knows he’s dead serious when he says that too, not a hint of regret at the words spoken under moonlight. Doflamingo very literally means he would wrap that chateau up with a nice bow and place it in Law’s living room if he could. When he’s sober, he’ll have to reiterate the fact that he wants nothing else from the man. 

But, for once in his life, Law chooses to go with the flow of things, never mind the consequences. The man before him really has given him so much and he’ll sing his praises of it until the day he dies because those little gifts mean that much to him. The subtle gestures such things bring fill him with a sense of happiness and gratitude and he’ll repay Doflamingo in tenfold for them. 

“Only if you’ll come with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been enjoying keeping Doflamingo on his toes. First Law flirting with Kid, and then Law flirting with Him, only for Rosinante to step in and start flirting with Law. And I can't forget Crocodile. It's most definitely satisfying. And the kissing under moonlight? The Aphrodite comparison? Leave me alone, I'm in a corner blushing and crying.
> 
> Also, I'm a whore for the ideas you all throw my way. By any means please keep doing so, if it's not material for this fic I will happily slip it into another one ^.^


	15. fever 103°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the sun doesn’t shine that bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this wasn't already rated Explicit, it surely would be now.......... (that's a hint to look at the tags)

At first Law thought he was just dreaming it, he’s been hearing his voice in his sleep for nights anyways, but then he realized the subtle purrs were not directed to him, but towards another. 

Law could feel the vibrations coming from Cerberus, but this wasn’t their usual morning routine. His adoring cat wasn’t walking all over him, there were no whiskers tickling his face in order to wake him up just to feed him. He’s almost reluctant in opening his eyes, the morning sunlight is spilling into his bedroom, he can feel the sun’s rising rays beating on his face and warming him up. 

Plus, he feels like hell. After what transpired in the garden, Law and Doflamingo had come back into the venue and Mihawk was already right there- another bottle in hand that he’s pretty sure he bribed from Rosinante. And they had taken up drinking that. God, why did Law drink that much? When was the last time he even drank with his team? 

And it wasn’t just them, somehow after the dancing, it was like everyone in the venue forgot about the meaning of the gala because it quickly turned into others drinking. Though Law noticed Doflamingo didn’t, he was more content to sit back and watch everyone else have a good time like the perfect host that he was. 

Law rustles, holding his pillow tighter and pressing his face into it to block out the light. His head’s not pounding, and some thoughts are just a tad bit fuzzy, but all in all he could feel worse. 

‘ _Come home with me_.’ 

Law’s eyes fly open, regretting it immediately when he’s hit with brightness, he quickly snaps them shut again, but fuck... that memory wasn’t just a fucking dream. Law’s heart starts pounding in his chest, but it’s no use. What the fuck. 

Oh, just what the _fuck_ was he saying. 

The memory is suddenly rushing back into his head, the venue being empty minus Law and his team, Doflamingo and Rosinante. The raven pressing himself against Doflamingo’s chest and whispering in his ear to come home with him, and god, Law was damn near in his lap. Pulling back to stare at him with fucking blushing cheeks and lustful eyes. 

Law is aware he’s panicking, knows that Doflamingo is probably staring at him in amusement in the chair that’s fitted right in the corner of his room. It sounds like even Cerberus is laughing at him, his purrs sound mocking, and then to top it all off- Law remembers what he fucking said to Doflamingo in the garden. That sweet little _only if you’ll come with it_. When has he ever been so bold? 

“Good morning doll.” 

Law flushes further at Doflamingo’s morning voice, deep and raspy, and why did drunk Law think this was a good idea? 

Law grunts his greeting, sinking into his bed and then he notices his clothing- or _lack_ thereof. Oh no, oh no no no. 

Law shoots up on his bed, the covers falling back in a pile, ignoring Doflamingo’s cackle. And thank goodness, at least he has boxers covering him. Law doesn’t remember undressing himself. 

“Did you strip me?” 

Doflamingo hums and Law finally looks to the man- another instant regret. There he is perched in Law’s plush velvet wing chair, shirt off but still covered with his pants, and Cerberus sitting lavishly in his lap while he pets him softly. Emerald eyes peek open when he hears his owner, and he’s pretty sure he’s rubbing his current position in Law’s face. Shanks is going to have to suck it up because this time he might just send the cat to Mihawk. 

“You were practically _dripping_ with sweat,” Doflamingo rasps and Law flushes more, “from the drinking, obviously.” 

This fucking bastard. 

Law closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, contemplates on holding it until his lungs are screaming, but he releases it in a soft whoosh. 

“I’m going to the restroom.” Law says, flinching when the soles of his foot touch cool hardwood. 

“Would you like me to accompany you?” 

Law narrows his eyes at the blonde, “in your fucking dreams.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is completely delightful. Apparently, he already had it in his mind that the lascivious man from last night wouldn’t make his appearance again, and Law is slightly annoyed that he wasn’t able to take him down a notch with his biting retort. 

“And you better not have touched me.” Law seethes, stomping off to his en suite bathroom. 

“You would have known if I did.” Doflamingo purrs. 

Law’s face burns up and he slams the bathroom door with more force than was truly necessary, but he never would have thought their first night spent together would have been like _this_. 

His mind is occupied the entire time he’s in the restroom, not bothering to hurry with his morning routine, but drag it out if only to not be next to Doflamingo. He’s sure to be blushing like a fucking virgin next to him, there’s no doubt about it. 

Law didn’t even attempt to be subtle last night in front of _everyone_. He was, quite literally, staking his claim. Constantly looking at Doflamingo with looks that screamed _fuck me on this marble and show them who I belong to_. The blonde’s ego was big enough without him having to do that, but clearly, Law relished in that attention last night. He didn’t push him away when Doflamingo would trail a possessive hand around his waist, interrupting Law’s train of thought every time he would be speaking to a guest. 

Law behaved shamelessly, he knows he did, he almost doesn’t even want to look at his phone because he knows what he’ll see. Their group chat filled with teasing remarks, or even worse, _pictures_. Law shudders in the shower, washing the suds off before turning it off. When he steps out of the shower Law looks at his reflection, and his reflection looks back at him... he forgot to get clothes. 

In his haste to escape, all rational thought of what he might need coming into the restroom gleefully slipped his mind. The prospect of walking into his room, to his dresser that’s right next to that fucking chair, in only a towel wrapped around his waist brings a flush (that never really went away in the first place) back onto his cheeks. 

Damn. 

It’s okay, yeah, it’s perfectly okay. He and Doflamingo are adults, this is casual. 

Law’s pep talk helps, some, a tiny bit. When he walks out of the restroom Doflamingo doesn’t look away. He can feel those eyes burning him, and maybe Law should take up wearing sunglasses. 

“You can take a shower if you want to. I have an extra toothbrush in the top drawer.” Law tells him politely. 

“How sweet of you doll, I already have though.” 

Law pauses a little on his stride to open his drawer. His bathroom didn’t look to be of use, so that only means he used the one in the guest room. Which is oddly, endearing? Doflamingo could have very well taken advantage of numerous things, but he chose to keep his wits about him, and Law feels like an asshole for thinking otherwise. 

“I see,” Law mutters, yanking out an oversized shirt with sweatpants to match. Doflamingo lets out an appreciative hum at the boxers he picks up and Law takes back anything nice he was going to say. 

“Do you need help dressing?” Doflamingo asks, voice so full of worry. 

Law narrows his eyes, pursing his lips to not say anything back, fleeing to the restroom.

· · · · 

When Law enters his room again after getting dressed, he’s pleasantly surprised to see Doflamingo not in there, but in the kitchen. Cerberus is sitting, staring up at him through doe eyes while the blonde pours a mug of tea. He really has just made himself at home and Law hates that it’s not in an intrusive way, it’s terribly domestic.

His heart damn near stutters in his chest when Doflamingo pushes the mug he originally thought was for him, across the counter when he spots Law, his most dazzling smile set in place. Even the sun doesn’t shine that bright. 

“Feeling better?” Doflamingo asks, leaning across the counter. 

“Peachy.” Law retorts, picking up the glass to blow on the liquid. 

“I was going to feed the cat for you, but I didn’t want to do something I wasn’t supposed to.” 

A gentleman is _not_ a word Law would use to describe Doflamingo. Brute, incorrigible, bastard, something along those lines is most fitting, but _this_. This. This man that’s in front of him, body relaxed, speaking as if they’ve lived together for years, been intimate countless times. It throws Law for a loop. 

“It’s fine,” Law says softly, all of the sudden shy when he sets his mug on the marbled top, “I’ll feed him.” 

Law’s glad for the subtle reprieve, even though Doflamingo doesn’t move out of his way at all. It seems he’s perfectly content standing with his back against the counter, elbows digging onto it, long legs stuck out in front of him. Law tries not to glance at the picture he makes, and instead focuses on getting Cerberus his food, even though those eyes. He can feel those eyes on him, caressing him, it makes the process of feeding his cat nerve wracking. 

“Are you just going to keep staring at me?” Law huffs, setting Cerberus’ bowl down on the floor. 

His cat makes sure to rub himself against Doflamingo before he prances his little ass to the silver tray. How ungrateful. First ditching him for another man and then blatantly rubbing it in his face, Shanks was right in saying the animal is rude. 

“Yes, actually.” Doflamingo quips, lips twitching when Law scowls, “did you have something better in mind?” 

“You leaving.” Law mutters, walking to the living room, the tea quickly forgotten. 

Doflamingo follows behind him, intent on _not_ leaving. 

“So rude doll,” Doflamingo coos behind him, “and after you were such a temptress last night. I’m starting to think you don’t like me.” 

“Gee, are you just now thinking that?” 

Law pauses in the living room, regretting blowing the fuse to his television and not getting it replaced. He’s rarely here throughout the weekday so he’s never seen a problem with it, and on weekends he’d rather sleep than watch tv, but now that Doflamingo is here it makes him nervous. 

Would he think Law was boring? There are countless books still spread out on his rug from when he was reading on Friday before Doflamingo called him. His movies are old at best, being brought up on classic films, the art on his walls looks tacky now and about the only thing that looks tempting is his vinyl player with countless records under it. 

“Are you nervous?” Doflamingo whispers behind him and Law stiffens up. 

He remembers his first, and only, boyfriend asking him that same question the first time they were about to have sex. Why the fuck was Law thinking about _that_ now of all times? 

“You are, aren’t you?” It’s clear Doflamingo is smiling, the heat of his body warming Law up, remembering that the man was shirtless, “did you think I would forget about last night?” 

Law wishes he did, if he’s being fairly honest, but then Doflamingo is stepping closer, a hand sliding around his waist, fingers warm and strong on his abdomen. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Law questions, overlooking the fact that it came out breathless, _needy_. 

Doflamingo doesn’t answer him, instead he noses his way up the back of his neck, tugging Law back against him and his toes almost curl at the demanding treatment. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Doflamingo murmurs, pressing a kiss under his lobe, “I’m always just _constantly_ thinking about you,” Law’s eyes flutter when his teeth rake over his earrings, the sound clanking in his eardrum, “but last night.” 

Doflamingo’s grip on his shirt tightens and Law knows full well what’s about to happen, he knows exactly what this man is going to do to him, and he won’t be able to stop. He doesn’t _want_ him to stop. If he hadn’t have asked him to come home with him last night, this moment may never have even transpired, and maybe this will be a way to dim his feelings. 

Or that’s what Law tells himself, maybe this is exactly what they need to not feel this overwhelming tension every time Doflamingo so much as looks at him. 

“You act as if no one’s ever given you attention.” Law muses. 

“You’re a fool if you think I’d put up with this from anyone else.” 

Hadn’t his brother told him something along those lines last night? He can’t remember. All thoughts are focused solely on the man behind him, peppering kisses up the side of his neck, not letting him go but holding onto him tighter. 

“Take your shirt off.” 

Law’s cock twitches at the command, nearly wheezing when Doflamingo steps back and he brings shaky fingers up to grasp at his shirt, tugging it off without much thought. He’s turned as soon as the garment hits the floor, greedy hands tracing his tattoos in wonder. 

“A work of art,” Doflamingo praises. 

Law doesn’t know if he’s talking about the tattoos or Law himself, but he doesn’t care because both of those hands are wrapping around his waist, and Doflamingo is leaning down to press kisses over the heart shape. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since last night.” Doflamingo admits. Law whimpers when teeth latch onto the bud of his nipple, rolling it between them. 

Law presses his chest closer to the sweet torment, threading his fingers behind Doflamingo’s head if only to urge him to keep going. Another moan is ripped out of him when dainty fingers flick the other bud, pinching and twisting while he continues to lavish the one already in his mouth. 

Law looks down, eager to etch this moment in his mind’s eye and he doesn’t regret it. At this angle he can see Doflamingo’s eyes closed softly, blonde eyelashes sweeping against the tops of his cheek, tongue flat and sliding around his nipple meticulously. Law wonders, faintly, if he’s pushing a boundary when he trails a finger under the glasses and Doflamingo’s eyes pop open, and _oh_. 

“What’re you doing doll?” 

Law scolds himself. The blonde pulls back, the spit on his nipple making him shiver when the cool of the room breezes against it, but Doflamingo doesn’t let him go. His hands are still firmly wrapped around Law’s waist and he looks up at him sheepishly, cheeks burning. 

“I just- you looked so pretty.” 

“Another time doll,” Doflamingo says, smiling as he walks them backwards. 

Law tries to not think about the fact that there will be another time, because he knows there will be. He was able to resist the man thus far, but after today he knows it’ll be damn near impossible. 

“I have something better in mind for today.” 

“Oh yeah?” Law gasps when the back of his knees touch one of his couches and Doflamingo easily pushes him down. 

“Actually,” Doflamingo murmurs as he stares down at Law, grabbing him by his thighs, “on the floor.” 

Law blinks up at him. 

“There’s a bed for a reason.” 

“I told you doll,” Doflamingo drawls, falling to his knees to tug Law on the ground with him. Law easily glides onto his lap, heart clattering when the blonde lays him out on the plush rug, “I have something better in mind.” 

Law’s eyes widen in familiarity when his tie from last night is pulled out of Doflamingo’s pocket. 

“You can’t be serious.” Law deadpans, staring at the black silk and the blonde smirks wickedly. 

“I have to make sure you’re keeping your hands to yourself.” Doflamingo muses, changing their positions so that he’s straddling Law, “give me your hands.” 

Law’s fingers clench nervously at his side and the man above him leans down, brushing lips against his own. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Doflamingo hums, kissing the side of his mouth, “all you have to do is tell me no and I won’t do it, I won’t ever do anything to push you away.” 

Law melts onto the floor from the reassurance, returning the kiss that’s pressed against his lips. It’s soft and not nearly enough, leaving tingles thrumming up his spine when Doflamingo pulls back. If it had been anyone else he would have scoffed and denied them, but the fact that he could have taken advantage of Law at any moment, instead _choosing_ to wait until he was fully conscious this morning, wins him over. 

The perfect gentleman, albeit with a bit of teasing, that alone spurs Law on. 

“Good boy,” Doflamingo praises, grabbing Law’s wrists delicately when he holds them in front of him, “if you don’t want this tell me to stop and I will.” 

“Uh huh.” Law nods, tilting his head back to watch Doflamingo expertly loop the tie around his wrist, the delicateness of his touch gone when he thrusts his arms on the floor. 

Law’s gut swoops when the tie is knotted around the leg of his couch, his pretty little vintage couch. Law can’t believe it’s about to be used in such a way when he nearly gutted Kid and Luffy for trying to stuff it in the elevator while they were helping him move in. 

“Look at that,” Doflamingo marvels, sitting back on his knees to stare down at Law, “you were already stunning but now you’re fit for a throne.” 

Law’s eyes flutter shut at the praise, tugging on the tie to test the grip, toes curling when it doesn’t budge an inch. But all it would take is one word, one little word, and Law knows Doflamingo would have no trouble at all tugging the knot free. Though he doesn’t plan on saying shit. His throat bobs when Doflamingo runs his hands down his chest, scooting back until he’s settled in between his knees. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Doflamingo croons and Law opens his eyes just in time to see the blonde pushing one of his books back, revealing his lube underneath it. 

“You’re an asshole.” Law breathes, drawing his legs up despite his retort. 

“I’d like to think I’m prepared.” Doflamingo muses, tugging on Law’s sweatpants, sliding them down to his knees. He doesn’t even bother to take them off, and Law gets the idea that it’s because he’s impatient. 

The blonde moves forward, looking up at Law when he trails his tongue over the length of his covered cock, curling a hand under his thigh. 

“I wanted to fuck you today,” Doflamingo murmurs against him, “but after last night you deserve to be worshipped.” 

Law keens in the back of his throat when his hips are pressed down, blunt nails digging into the skin of his thighs and Doflamingo’s lips fit around where his tip is. He’s barely done anything to him, and Law is already embarrassingly hard, ready to roll up into the heat of his mouth, to be perfectly pliant while Doflamingo fills him up. Law could give less of a shit about being worshiped, he wants this man to _fuck_ him. 

“Relax baby,” he says, fingers on his hip trail along the bone, threading to the front of his boxers. 

Law bites his lip, eyes fixated on Doflamingo freeing his cock from the confines of his briefs, wrapping a hand around the base. It’s comical, really, how big his hands are compared to the size of him. Law knows he’s not small, average at best, but the length of him nearly gets swallowed up by his palm. 

Doflamingo, in a manner that’s fueled by nothing but hunger, swoops down and licks at the slit of his cock, slurping that liquid up while his hand clenches around his member. And Law positively _whines_. His back flies off the carpet, arms straining in their captivity, the sound that’s punched out of his lungs is fucking filthy and it only grows louder because Doflamingo doesn’t just stop at that. 

Of course, he doesn’t just stop at that. The blonde opens his mouth wide, tongue lolled out, and takes Law to the root eagerly. Humming and hand jerking when he slides up, and it’s fucking _too much_. Who the hell doesn’t ease into these things? Doflamingo is quite obviously intent on ruining Law, for himself, for whatever toys he owns, for any _one_ else. 

Doflamingo sucks him off like he’s trying to wipe away the memory of any man before him and anyone that may come after. Law sobs, legs scrambling when Doflamingo groans, removing his hand to yank at his pants far enough to press Law’s thighs open. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” Law gasps, muscles stretching at the pull, watching blonde hair bob up and down on his cock. 

God, it’s too much. 

It’s already been a long time since he’s been intimate with another, and with Doflamingo’s sloppy treatment, Law is sure not to last. 

The raven’s face is burning by the time Doflamingo pops off, licking his lips salaciously as if Law’s just the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. His cheeks are flushed, lips swollen and red, and Law has literally never seen anyone more fucking beautiful. 

“Fuck me,” Law pleads shamelessly, attempting to roll his hips up but Doflamingo drops more of his weight onto his hands. 

“This isn’t enough for you baby?” 

Law watches the way his lips move, slicked with spit and his precum, and no, it won’t ever be enough. 

“I need you.” Law sighs, relaxing back on the carpet. 

“Yeah?” Taunting. Doflamingo’s made up his mind and Law’s not so sure he’s going to get what he wants no matter how much he begs, “you need it bad, isn’t that right doll.” 

Law clenches around nothing when Doflamingo licks along one of his veins, grinning devilishly up at him. 

“Go on,” Doflamingo urges, moving one of his hands from its hold and Law almost begs for it back, but then he’s popping open the lube, “tell me how bad you want it kitten.” 

“You _ass_ ,” Law gasps when the contents are tipped on his balls, a cool line trailing to his perineum and onto the most sensitive part of him. 

“You’re even pretty down here,” Doflamingo admires, pressing down on Law’s thigh and he turns his head to hide his face. 

It’s extremely intimate, the way Doflamingo is _staring_. Law desperately wants to see the look in his eyes, if they’re hooded, blown with arousal, staring at his most vulnerable spot with so much appreciation. 

“What are you thinking about?” A finger trails down the line of lube, tracing his rim and Law whimpers pitifully, “you’re fluttering, I hope you don’t think I’m going to fuck you.” 

Law hates him, he _loathes_ him. Who the fuck is even that perceptive? Why the fuck is Law even turned on by the humiliating words laced in that sensual ass voice. Of fucking _course_ Law is thinking about being fucked by this man. 

“Stop talking.” Law spits out, face burning and Doflamingo laughs, the air squeezing out of his mouth puffs on the lube and the raven seizes up. 

“You have the prettiest reactions doll,” Doflamingo sighs, pushing a finger passed the ring of muscle just to see if it gives, “I just might have to keep you around.” 

Law’s back arches off the floor when the blonde pushes in up to a knuckle, wiggling his finger in a way that has the lube squelching, pulling out just to smear more lube onto his digit. 

“How do you like it kitten?” Is asked just as Doflamingo is driving his finger back inside of him, deeper, and Law doesn’t know how he expects him to talk. 

His mouth is parted when a litany of moans cascading into the air around them, writhing on blue flooring, practically rocking his hips down for more, just a little bit _more_. God, he’s only one finger in but Law feels him everywhere, the digit twisting and searching, humming delightfully when Law cries out. The couch scrapes on the floor when Law tugs the tie harshly, wanting nothing but his hands in Doflamingo’s hair as he presses right up against that bundle of nerves. 

“Louder for me baby,” Doflamingo goads, stringing Law along until his body is pulled taunt and he doesn’t believe anything exists except Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo’s finger inside of him, the stars dancing behind his eyes every time he fucks back into him, the way his throat scratches with every single whine and sob. He picks Law apart as if he’s always known how to, like he’s watched Law pleasure his own self and is now turning it against him. It’s unbearable. Consuming. 

“ _Stunning_.” 

Law hears Doflamingo murmur, retracting his finger to add in another one, and then his mouth joins, and Law is gone. It feels like his souls been driven out of his body, ripped apart limb by limb and the only thing holding him together is Doflamingo bobbing on his cock, two fingers spreading and scissoring his aching hole. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Law cries out, thrusting down on the digits, chasing the velvet heat of Doflamingo’s mouth, body sticky with sweat and clinging him to this fucking carpet. 

Doflamingo’s hand slips from his thighs, and Law spreads his legs wider, absolutely obscene, but planting his feet on the ground for better leverage at being ruined sounds so tempting that he can’t resist. And Doflamingo is just so giving. He doesn’t care at all about how hard he is, Law knows he’s affected, that much is obvious by the sounds he’s making around his cock. 

Doflamingo pays no mind to himself, attention tuned into Law and Law only, and he’s never felt so _owned_. The raven knows exactly what it means to be worshiped when the blonde’s fingers rub intently on his prostate, dropping on his cock until Law is seated in his throat. And Law couldn’t fucking stop his orgasm if he even tried. He's been worked up ever since he met the man. 

Law gives into it, relishes it when his back clashes against the floor, shuddering and spluttering on his own spit. When his orgasm crashes over him Doflamingo snatches his fingers out, intensifying the experience by jacking him off as he sloppily tongues the head of his cock. Law cracks his eyes open, watching the blonde not miss a drop, lips tight around him, palm loose and the glide easy because of lube. 

And Law might be in love. 

When Doflamingo releases him, he sits back on his knees with a satisfied smile, lewdly licking the two fingers that were inside of him and Law’s mouth parts. Those slacks of his are proudly tented, but he has not a care in the world for that. Law, on the other hand, has been salivating at the thought of seeing him. He knows he’s big, fuck, he knows he’s big. His mind has gone back to that night last weekend of him rutting up against him, and Law is such a slut for big dicks. 

“Fuck me,” Law breathes, so, _so_ easily, squirming in place. 

Doflamingo chuckles, palming himself through his slacks. 

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it.” 

Law, in simple terms, is what you would call a size queen. He can sniff big dicks out like it’s a sixth sense, which is why he has absolutely _no_ problem flirting with Kid, or even Shanks sometimes, for instance, because he knows such men are full and girthy without ever seeing them. Doflamingo, on the other hand, is different. He's right here and tugging on his covered member, and compared to the other cocks he’s taken before him, he knows he’s exceptional. 

Why does he know he’s exceptional? 

Because aside from the fact that he’s older than any man he’s ever been with, it’s utterly fucking _obvious_ he’s so much more experienced. It was shown in the way he easily picked Law apart and didn’t bother putting him back together again. 

“Try me.” 

Doflamingo raises an amused eyebrow, unbuttoning his slacks and brazenly pulling them down. And he’s not wearing underwear, but not only that he’s fucking huge. Law whimpers just gazing at him. He’s long and thick, a slight upward curve that he knows from experience will hit right on his prostate, and the tip is flushed red. He’s _aching_ to come, just desperate and Law’s mouth waters when Doflamingo jerks himself off in front of him. 

“How _dirty_ you are.” Doflamingo groans, tugging on his cock faster. 

“Let me taste you.” Law keeps his eyes fitted to the movement of Doflamingo’s hand, snapping them up when he starts moving upwards. 

“ _Open_.” 

Law’s jaw drops instantly, becoming unhinged simply because of Doflamingo’s knees on either side of his shoulder. The sight of that glorious cock moving closer, and Law sighs when the tip is placed between his lips. 

“Don’t gag.” 

Is all the warning Law gets before Doflamingo thrusts into his mouth entirely, bulbous tip plunging eagerly on Law’s tonsils, and it catches him off guard. The quick movement, the sudden press leaving him gagging and spluttering, the blonde tsking as he pulls out. 

“You looked so greedy, I thought you could handle it.” The words are meant to be soothing, but this is Doflamingo. He’s obviously vexed at Law’s incompetence to not take 10 inches down his throat, and it only serves to make him more desperate to please him. 

“ _Again_.” 

Doflamingo sighs and Law’s heart drops. 

“I won’t care if you choke this time.” 

Law has, literally, never heard sweeter words. He says not a thing, just slackens his jaw and Doflamingo doesn’t ask him if he’s sure. That beautiful cock slips right into Law’s mouth, tears springing in his eyes when he represses his gag reflex, Doflamingo driving into his throat. The blonde’s mouth parts, holding the back of his neck to rock inside of his mouth. 

Even with facefucking he’s meticulous, he knows the exact position to tilt Law’s head to nudge into his tight throat, lips spread achingly wide to accommodate the blonde. Doflamingo doesn’t give him time to breathe, if anything, it’s as if his rhythm grows more frantic when he’s _not_ breathing, and if Law didn’t orgasm before he surely would have now. 

There’s something incredible about being used. A once powerful man’s walls being broken down just because of a pliant mouth and an easy throat. Doflamingo’s eyebrows are furrowed, twitching when Law tightens around him, humming in appreciation when he tastes precum coating his tongue. It's intoxicating, and Law forgot how good this position felt. 

The last person he was with was Sabo, and even _he_ couldn’t give Law this. He might have easily taken the raven to heights he’s never reached before, but Doflamingo is surpassing that with every thrust. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Doflamingo groans, grunting under his breath when Law licks around the length that’s not in his mouth, “where’s a little thing like you been hiding.” 

Law moans, nails digging into the palm of his hands when Doflamingo stays seated inside of him on his next thrust. 

“I’m about to come.” 

Law wants to tell him that he didn’t need to warn him for that, either way he would have milked the man dry. 

“ _Oh_ , goddamn. _Law_.” All perfectly docile and _wrecked_. 

For days to come Law’s going to remember this moment right here any time he looks to Doflamingo. He’s going to see the sheer size of this man desperately chasing his release, the taste of warm salty liquid shooting down his throat while Doflamingo moans out his name, hips stuttering and glasses slipping down the slope of his nose. 

And when Doflamingo pulls out, deftly undoing the tie, he easily pulls Law on top of him and ravishes him with kisses. Each one either soft or hard, until his lips are bruised and numb, the taste of himself on the blonde’s tongue, and Law on his. 

And Law, as cynical as he can be at times, believes that maybe, just maybe, love actually does exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not me writing this is in broad daylight, while the birds were chirping, without a hint of shame. 
> 
> So... if y'all haven't read my works before, I am a great advocate of writing explicitly (filthily, humiliatingly). And this pairing Specifically is my absolute favorite to write for. As I was writing I was like 'maybe they're moving too fast' but I'm a whore, and they're adults, so I was like 'fuck it they're aware of what they're doing!' I simply couldn't resist. 
> 
> Uh, I played around a little with Doflamingo's glasses. I've desperately been wanting to write him without them but I'm still a little up in the air about that, but that scene where Law saw the blonde eyelashes. Gold. I had to throw that in there. 
> 
> Also Cerberus??? Law jealous of his own cat sitting in Doflamingo's lap? I understand. really, I do.
> 
> I have it in my mind that Doflamingo packs around a 14 inch COCK but I kept that thought to myself because this fic is reality (well, it's fiction but whatever)


	16. the moon and the yew tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been looking for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done

Law, assumed, he would be perfectly casual walking up the back steps of the chateau, but evidently, he was mistaken. 

Because there at the top of the stairs was a grinning Shanks. Law knows full well that _none_ of his team members will be any good today just by that expression alone, especially considering the wretched text messages the raven came back to when Doflamingo finally left his condo, but he was happy to see Shanks greeting him of all people. He was mature, unlike his lover who will no doubt have no qualms at all teasing him. 

“Well, you’re not limping so I take it you didn’t get fucked.” 

Law takes that back. 

“This is a _working_ environment Shanks, please be mindful of that.” Law says as professionally as possible even though he immediately flushes as the crude remark. 

Shanks chuckles, following behind him as he walks into the house. Something twists in his stomach every time he does so, the sight of everything neatly coming together, solidifying the fact that Doflamingo might toss him away without a second thought once it’s done. At least he hasn’t actually fucked him yet. It saves Law’s pride and all. 

“Where’s Mihawk?” 

“Upstairs with Kid. That little sex room is coming along _spectacularly_.” 

“For the love of _god_ Shanks,” Law scolds, walking through the kitchens doors into the foyer, Robin isn’t here yet but he knows she’ll be here soon, “firstly, it’s _not_ a sex room.” 

“Oh, it’s not?” 

“It was not,” Law informs him lightly, taking up the old wooden steps. He can’t wait until these are thrown out; it truly brings down the vibrancy of the entire space, “secondly, the owner before used it as a red room.” 

“Hmm.” Shanks hums, stomping on the poor floorboards harshly. 

Law should tell Mihawk about that just for payback. 

“How are those trees coming?” Law asks when they reach the top. 

“Just perfect, they should be ready to come up today or tomorrow. Mihawk didn’t want to rush it.” 

“But of course, no telling how long they’ve been planted.” Law agrees. 

“Is that you Law?” Mihawk calls out. 

“That it is.” 

The raven peaks his head out of the doorway, golden eyes lit up and pinned straight on him. They flick down the front of his body, and Law, all the sudden, feels terribly scrutinized, like he’s been cut out of paper and set on display. 

“What a pity.” Mihawk scoffs, walking back into the room. 

Law raises a questioning eyebrow to the redhead, who looks gleefully smug, walking with a bit more pep in his step. 

“This is a rare day,” Shanks tells Law. 

“Is that so?” 

“Mihawk was finally wrong about something.” 

Law’s steps falter, but Shanks keeps on striding to the room his lover is in. He’s spurred back on by the sound of laughter, but knowing that _both_ redheads are in there, Law carefully steps around the corner of the threshold. 

The black boards have been tugged off the windows, bringing an abundance of light into the room. But Law quickly looks to Mihawk who is standing, brooding, in the corner, while Kid is doubled over with the industrial machine in one hand while his other arm is over his abdomen. 

“Ah shit Trafalgar,” Kid immediately wheezes out and Law hates himself, god, he knew these men were _never_ going to let him live it down. 

He won’t even be able to find comfort in the other three- well, maybe Luffy, but Law knows there’s going to be nothing but teasing and whipping remarks for the rest of the week. 

“I see you’re awfully energetic, how about you put it to good use and finish this damn floor.” Law seethes, internally berating himself for being such a drunken _idiot_. 

“Sure thing boss.” Kid replies, smirking smugly, “I take it he didn’t fuck you good enough if you still have that type of mouth on you.” 

Law grits his teeth, ignoring the blatant way Shanks is grinning like a fool. Mihawk is still seething. 

“What was it you told him again?” Kid wonders out loud, and Law begins to walk away. 

“ _Fuck me Mingo_.” Kid groans loudly, the overly dramatic wail chasing after Law, echoing obscenely down the hallway. 

“Shut up!” Law spits. He doesn’t even fucking remember saying that, he could be making it up for all he knew. He overlooks the fact that Kid said Mingo of all names, Law purses his lips. Seems they kept some stuff to themselves just for this particular reason. 

“Hey Law, are you out there?!” Zoro yells out. 

Law jumps at the question, clearly put on edge by everyone around him. 

“Uh huh,” he mumbles, not nearly loud enough to be heard, but fuck if he has Zoro teasing him next. 

“We need your help in here.” 

_Goddamnit_. 

Law would love nothing more than to escape to those trees, or maybe even where Robin will be when she gets here, start fixing up that office. But Zoro and Killer are in the library and he’d be damned if something happened in there just because he couldn’t let go of his nerves. 

“What is it?” Law asks after walking around the circular hallway, he’ll miss many things about this house but the confusion of the architecture of this library is not one of them, “and if you say _anything_ about Saturday I’ll rip you apart.” 

Zoro raises an amused eyebrow and Killers shoulders start shaking, though at this angle, it’s not clear if it’s just because he’s hammering wood, or if he’s actually laughing. 

“Well somebody didn’t get fucked.” 

Law’s going to quit this job. 

“If there’s nothing important you need, I’m leaving.” 

“Actually,” Zoro starts, and Law pauses on his way to leave out, “I need you to hand me the rest of those nails.” 

Law looks to where the nails are- _scattered_ on the first floor, and just what the hell. 

“How did you even drop these?” Law asks, walking over to the pile, gently scooping them up to place them in the plastic container they’re supposed to be in. 

“Zoro got distracted.” Killer says. 

Law raises an eyebrow, looking up on the second floor to see said man blushing. And he stops, fingers paused over the nails. Killer looks away. 

“Please don’t tell me you two were doing something in here.” Law sighs. 

Zoro scoffs, “of course not.” 

“Zoro started it,” Killer argues at the same time. 

“What the fuck man?” 

“Zoro, get out.” Law says, and he raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re kickin’ me outta here?” 

“You two aren’t going to _stain_ those goddamn ebony boards. That wood costs a fortune!” Law is unamused, even for a Monday this type of mood for everyone is just treacherous. 

Zoro mutters something under his breath that he can’t quite make out, setting his tool next to Killer who is actually smiling cheekily. Law resumes his task of picking up the nails. 

“Take these up there and then go out back to help Ace and Deuce once they get here. Killer I’ll be sending Luffy to help you.” 

The blonde, _literally_ , fucking groans. Law expected the reaction already, so he doesn’t blink an eye when Zoro snatches the container out of his hands. Luffy’s going to do nothing but talk Killer’s ear off and that’s what he deserves, and even though that would be pretty entertaining to watch, Law makes his way out of the library just as he hears the front door echo shut. 

“Robin is that you?!” Law calls out. 

When he gets no response, he quickly makes his way to the front. 

“Robin, is that-” Law’s hand stops on the stair railing, staring down at blonde hair he wishes he would have never seen again. Well, at least not until an _appropriate_ amount of time. 

“Hello there Law.” 

“Hi Rosinante,” Law mutters, “what brings you here today?” 

He wants to say that he’s never made it a point to show up in the first place, but that would be terribly rude, and he’d also just be taking his irritation out on him. 

“Figured I’d see how this little place of yours- I mean Doffy’s, was coming along.” Rosinante lilts. 

Law's fingers curl over the railing, hard enough to split the wood if only he tried, and he takes the steps down two at a time. 

“I’m terribly flattered,” Law sighs, “but I’m afraid it’s still far from done.” 

The blonde gives him his most dazzling smile and Law hates that he almost wishes it were Doflamingo’s. 

“Oh, that’s quite alright. I have time today.” Rosinante stares pointedly at Law, and it sets him on edge. 

Did Doflamingo tell him about yesterday? But he doesn’t seem like the type. Law hadn’t even told anybody what happened yesterday, partly because he still has to pinch himself to accept that it was real. The way the younger blonde is staring down at him though makes it seem like he had a bird eye’s view of the entire scene, or maybe Law just has a terrible poker face. 

Rosinante walks forward with an easy smile, hand settling on the base of Law’s spine. 

“Where should we start first?”

· · · · 

“I saw the fountain out front,” Rosinante says conversationally as they walk out back, feet kicking up gravel that will soon be covered.

“We originally were going to put the Zephyrus and Flora sculpture out there, but Mihawk has quite the fascination with symmetry.” 

“So I noticed,” he smiles, “it’s very nice though. What are you doing with the trees?” Rosinante asks, stepping leisurely over the manicured lawns to make his way to the plants that are in the process of being dug up. 

“We’ve been pruning them for the past few weeks, they’ll be planted along the back edge of the maze, maybe with parterre on either side to keep the idea of a French chateau in mind.” 

“Mhm.” 

“A willow will be replanted on the other side, and a pond right here, behind it is where the sculpture will go once it’s done.” 

“I see. You have it all planned out do you?” Rosinante asks with none of the playfulness he usually has, but as if he’s genuinely curious, and Law respects that. 

He wouldn’t have minded it either way, but he’s glad the younger brother is curious about what’s going on at his brothers soon to be home. 

“Only slightly. We’ve been clashing, Mihawk and I, over little details here and there, but aside from that we’re agreeing on similar things.” 

“Doflamingo doesn’t help?” 

Law refrains from scoffing, but it seems he doesn’t hide his scowl quick enough because Rosinante grins amusingly. 

“Ah, so he isn’t,” Rosinante hums, “not like I would expect him to, his taste is much more extravagant than this.” 

The blonde looks around the garden, soon to be finished in only two weeks tops- give or take, and Law can’t help but agree. What started out as the raven attempting to come up with ideas on how Doflamingo wants his home, turned into said man giving him full reign on however he wanted the chateau to be. Law would never admit it aloud, but he’s terribly endeared because of that. 

This place is the first chateau he’s ever worked on, and the fact that it’s going to be in his teams' ideal style, is flattering. Law knows they’re putting their all into it even if it doesn’t seem so at times. 

“That’s very true, there’s no telling how much of a wreck it would’ve turned out had Doflamingo never contacted us.” Law muses, smiling when Rosinante laughs. 

“It’s much like his own home, hmm?” Rosinante asks and Law’s steps falter, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as they take the perpendicular path back to the house, “I’m sorry, I forgot you’ve never seen it. He did go to your place, anyways.” 

Law should have known, really, he should have. But Rosinante was just like a kid gazing in street windows at a toy they’ve never seen before. The change makes Law blush because he wasn’t expecting it. 

“You’re so easy to tease, has anyone ever told you you’re an open book?” Rosinante laughs under his breath, and no, nobody has ever told him that. Maybe that’s why Doflamingo has always been able to read him so easily. 

“Anyways,” Law says, “one of the rooms upstairs is done, and another one is being cleaned out and then it will be furnished- the same goes for the other two. I’m not rushing the work with the library, but they’re currently putting down ebony wood for the second floor.” 

Rosinante whistles, nodding his head as he follows Law up the limestone steps. 

“Expensive.” He comments, “does Doflamingo know you’re going all out for him?” 

The way he asks that... 

Law chooses not to think about it. He had said ebony wood at first because the man himself was gone for those few weeks and Law took it out on his bank account, but now that he’s mentioning it, is he attempting to go all out for Doflamingo? But Rosinante also said that he raves about him, so who’s really trying to impress who? 

“I’m sure he’s very aware, but when he stops by he never says anything,” all he does is fucking tease Law, “though I get the idea he takes great look at the details going on.” 

“Oh but of course,” Rosinante agrees, holding one of the French doors open for him, “he couldn’t stop talking about you at the gala, you should have seen him. I don’t think I’ve heard him speak so animatedly about another.” 

Law’s eyes widen, flicking his head to Rosinante and he looks deathly serious. He stops in the middle of the dining room at that. 

“I don’t think Doflamingo would appreciate the way you’re insinuating this.” 

Rosinante tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Saying things like that,” Law remarks, “that he likes me, how he’s never talked about another like this. I’m sure he was just being polite because he was in front of his own guests.” 

Rosinante, with everything Law named off, stares down at him like he’s completely missing the point. 

“But you like him also?” The blonde asks and Law glances away, palms sweating. 

“It’s not the same,” Law mutters, “I know how important Doflamingo is, what type of role he might play in society, and he would never look at me that way.” Law wants to add _be_ with him that way. 

“If this is about his social status, Doflamingo doesn’t care about titles.” 

“I feel like you shouldn’t speak for others.” Law quips, raising unamused eyes at Rosinante, “I appreciate you trying to make me feel better by telling me things like this, but once I’m done with his house that’s the end of whatever we have going on.” 

Law doesn’t bother waiting for a response, he slips away out of the dining room door, making his way through the living room to the foyer. Robin still isn’t here. Damnit. 

Damn. 

This isn’t what Law wanted. He didn’t care about the teasing because that’s what he’s familiar with. He enjoys the banter and biting remarks even though it might leave him blushing and spluttering, caught off-guard, but he doesn’t take feelings lightly. Especially if the person themselves have never mentioned them out loud. 

Law already knew Doflamingo was growing on him, that he was starting to develop emotions that bordered off the brink of a simple _like_ to something more. He told himself it was just because he wanted to be under the man, to be the sole object of his praise while only in the bedroom, but Law is aware that it is _not_ only that. 

And that’s what makes him afraid, that’s what makes him run and hide like a fucking child because what if he were to say that to Rosinante and be met with pity? If he said that to Doflamingo and he was rejected? Law was better at just keeping his mouth shut when it came to the subject instead of getting his hopes up for something that might not be there.

· · · · 

Law hates how quickly it affects him.

He had chalked the wallowing up to it only being because the wound was still fresh on him. The fact that he and Doflamingo collided so heavily on Sunday and then his realization on Monday, but it was Thursday now, and Law felt as if he was suffocating. 

Law’s heart felt like it was being squeezed through his chest every time Doflamingo came to the house and smiled at him with that fucking smile. Every taunt that was directed at him left him shuddering and wanting to escape. He was actually falling for the fucking blonde and it _terrified_ him. 

On Friday, Law knew something was wrong. 

Law would engage in the ribbing between all team members, help them out with repainting rooms, talking to Robin about her thoughts on the mural, he even helped Luffy and Shanks bring in new appliances for the kitchen. But Law’s soul wasn’t into it. 

Every time a new bedframe got added, gold and silver fillings being polished, floors buffed; he felt his heart splitting in at the seams and he fucking hated it. Doflamingo seemed to take no notice to his change of feelings, of course, because nothing at all changed. 

Law finally cracked that next Tuesday when the new willow tree came in. Ace and Deuce were busy digging up a black hole in the middle of the manicured lawn and he fucking _cracked_. 

“So Law, I’ve been thinkin’,” Ace starts. 

“About what?” 

The weather has been changing rapidly. The sweltering heat of summer has been thrown into the pits of fall, needlelike leaves falling from those yew trees, littering the grass orange and red. They’ll have to fix the lawn up once more before this is done, the grass has grown more than an inch, but that’s not important right now. Making sure they stay on schedule is what comes first. 

“Once this is over, there’s a place out in Ohara I think you would be interested in.” 

It’s understandable, really, why Ace would say that. This is usually the time they’d start looking for other new projects to pick up. What month was it in now? September, almost close to October? They would be done by then, presumably before Law’s birthday. He gets it, but it doesn’t stop Law from freezing in place. 

“It’s not as old as this baby here, but she’s pretty rough around the edges,” Ace continues on, sticking the shovel in the dirt to look at Law, “Tudor architecture, I know how much Kid likes that-” 

“Hey,” Deuce whispers and Ace stops. 

Law grits his teeth, “it’s fine Deuce, keep going Ace.” 

Ace doesn’t look like he wants to keep going, probably because Law looks miserable sitting under this damn willow tree. He was fine before, just watching them dig up dirt, figuring out what type of intricate bistro table he could find to place under it, but he’s not anymore. 

Is this what love is even supposed to feel like? 

If it is Law doesn’t want to have anything to do with it. 

“Actually,” Law says, getting up from the spot he was rooted in, “I think I’m going to see if anyone needs help.” 

Ace and Deuce look to each other and Law hates those expressions. Are his feelings showing that easily or does his team know him that well? Law follows the hedge of the maze, blindly trailing his finger along it until he makes it to the front, not really paying attention to where he’s going until he runs into something- or some _one_. 

Law whips his head up, apology on the tip of his tongue, and then he blanks. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” 

What Law really wants to tell Doflamingo is that he wishes he wasn’t, but instead he just nods his head. 

“Is there something you needed? I was just about to go back inside to help out the others.” Normal conversation, or Law thinks so, but Doflamingo doesn’t say anything when he passes by. 

Though he can see the blonde following his movements, his head turning to watch him as he goes, and that unsettles Law. 

“There wasn’t anything I needed.” Doflamingo tells him, saying it as if he _needs_ a reason to talk to Law in the first place. 

Law hums. He doesn’t know what to say. It’s a foreign feeling, not knowing what to say to someone you’ve just realized you might possibly love. One couldn’t imagine how it would feel, or maybe they can. It settles on your back, your throat, the weight of the limestone steps having nothing on the one pressed against his heart. 

Law’s aware of its beating, trying to rip itself and spill out of his ribcage, desperately clawing to the man behind him and what the fuck. It feels fucking terrible. Didn’t he tell himself from the very beginning to not even get involved with Doflamingo? It was fine then because he didn’t have a care in the world for who he was, but now that it's been casted out into the universe, Law knows he would never _fit_ into his world. 

They come from two different points of views, nothing at all in common except what could be done to each other in the bedroom. 

“Law.” Doflamingo says, so tentatively. He wants the teasing, _needs_ it, craves for it. Not that soft fucking tone like he knows Law is hurting. 

“What is it?” 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Law feels Doflamingo’s fingers brush against his hand and he’s quick to pull it away. He can see Shanks through the double doors staring worriedly, and this was a mistake, all of this was. Law didn’t even want to take this chateau up in the first place, now he has no choice but to finish it, all of this work can’t go to waste just because he went and fucking fell in love. What did Kuzan say? A real shit show. This trumps Garp being swindled by a widow. 

“Nothing,” Law spits, suddenly hating himself, “I’m just trying to do my job.” 

Law stalks away, breathing a sigh of relief when he doesn’t hear Doflamingo following him. Shanks keeps his eyes on him though, Law can feel the questions burning behind those irises, but he keeps walking until he doesn’t know where his feet are taking him. Until he’s away from the prying eyes and suddenly overwhelmed with a flood of emotions. 

Would it have been better if his mother were here? Surely, she would have known what to say to him during this moment. It’s not as if Law thinks Kuzan can’t, but his mother was always a soft wise woman, even though he was so young he was sure of that. She introduced him to his love of poetry and life in general, she was a thriving woman and there’s no doubt that his father loved her terribly. She must have been an easy person to love. 

“Torao,” Luffy says suddenly and Law’s head flies up, he didn’t even realize that he walked into the same room as him. 

Law glances around, seeing the modern looking walls, cloudy and dense. 

“You’re crying, what’s wrong?” 

Law touches his cheek, and damn, he didn’t even fucking realize, but now that Luffy pointed it out the tears somehow fall freely this time. 

Luffy doesn’t say anything, he just walks to the door and closes it, turning the lock on the knob and easily making his way back to Law. 

“What’re you doing?” Law mumbles, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. 

Luffy grins, “you’ve been so sad, this is all you needed, yeah?” 

How the hell does Luffy of all people even know that? Law knew he was observant as hell, but he really didn’t think it showed that much. 

When Luffy sits next to him and fits an arm between his back and the wall, it’s not at all intrusive. The boy is warm and smiling at him fondly, and he’s not asking Law why he’s crying in the first place, so Law rests his head on his shoulder and lets out everything he’s been holding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to be the one to say that Rosi meant no harm with his words, that just so happened to be the moment Law realized his true feelings and he's choosing to take it out on the wrong people. Oh, y'all expected light witty banter after the gala and Doflaw's transpiring relationship? I forgot to tell you I am bitter about love and I adore making characters suffer. It's needed! That Lawlu moment was needed!


	17. tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law rarely ever cries, though when he does cry, it’s liberating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you thought this was light angst?

Law doesn’t take Garp’s, _we need to talk_ , lightly. 

At first, he thought Luffy went back and told the old man he was crying, but Luffy wouldn’t do that. And besides, he didn’t even know why Law was crying in the first place. Hell, even he hardly knew why he was crying, just that he didn’t stop until they were dried up on his face and he felt utterly empty. 

In a way, it was very freeing. 

Law rarely ever cries, though when he does cry, it’s liberating. 

But now, as Law is sitting in one of Garp’s chairs, with the man in question not sitting in his. Law feels tied down. 

“I take it this is him?” The man before him, who is currently perched in Garp’s chair, says. 

Law narrows his eyes. Aside from rarely crying, he also adds in the feeling of not liking someone he doesn’t even know. But the man in front of him, he doesn’t like. And it’s clear Garp doesn’t like him either if the downturn to his lips is anything to go by. 

“Are you Trafalgar Law?” He asks before Garp can even answer him. 

“That would be me.” Law replies. 

He has a nasty little smell to him, Kuzan told him that once he thinks, that when someone smells of something you don’t recognize to not trust them. He might have been an ass as a teenager, but he’s always taken his advice. 

“So _you’re_ him.” Usually when something like that is said, it’s meant to be by way of compliment, this asshole says it like an insult and it instantly twists something in Law’s stomach, “I’ve heard a lot about you since our family gala.” 

Law raises his eyebrows at that, shocked, obviously, and also now on edge remembering his behavior that night a few weeks ago. 

“Is that so?” Law says, voice clipped. He doesn’t remember seeing this man there, with his olive hair and wide face, those small eyes pinned on him. 

“I’m Donquixote Mjosgard.” He announces very proudly, albeit with bad manners. At least Law sees where Doflamingo got it from, it runs in the family. He had done the same thing the first time they met. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Law replies curtly. 

“Of course, it is.” 

Garp’s fingers twitch. 

“I hear Doflamingo has been spending an unnatural amount of time around you.” Mjosgard goes on to say and Law raises an eyebrow. 

“That’s right. I’m currently the construction superintendent for the chateau.” 

A bushy eyebrow is risen right along with a snobbish smile. 

“I think you meant to say you _were_.” 

Law gets the idea that this little bastard gets his rocks off on throwing people from their high horse. He could have simply delivered such information through Garp, and Law would have easily accepted it. He would never argue with the him, he _respects_ Garp. 

This man that’s sitting in front of him, that’s sitting in Garp’s chair and speaking to him as if he took him under his wing years ago; made him the man he is in his career today. Law _does not_ like him, and by the self-satisfied look on his arrogant face, he doesn’t fucking care one bit. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Law retorts. 

“Law,” Garp warns and the asshole throws his hand up in his face as if to get him to stop speaking. 

“And that team of yours, it goes for them also.” 

If it would have just been Law, he could understand that. Neither one of these men knows Law’s feelings toward Doflamingo, but they _know_ there’s something going on, which is why it’s come to this, but bringing his team into it? When they ultimately have nothing to do with it, pisses him off. 

“That chateau is almost done,” Law seethes, “I won’t have just _anyone_ on the job when they don’t know what work is left to be done on it.” 

Mjosgard nods his head solemnly as if he truly understands. 

“We will have professionals taking over the job now-” 

_We_? 

“You say there’s not much left, so they’ll know exactly what to do and how to handle it,” a pointed look, “like _professionals_.” 

Ah, so that’s what this is about. 

Law fucked up. Law went and got fucking drunk at not just any gala, but at the Donquixote’s _family’s_ gala. Blatantly flirted with, plus danced with Doflamingo- _and_ Rosinante, and this was the reprimanding for that. Law assumed his team would be left out of it, since it was just Law himself who was being indecent, but it seems when an aristocratic family does things everybody suffers. 

And Law could argue, he could state his fine points on why exactly this was a terrible idea. That abruptly switching teams like this could lead to something horrendous. But by the look on Garp’s face it seems he’s already tried. 

“I see.” Law gets up from the chair, “thank you for letting me know in person, that was such a kind gesture.” 

Even with the news and the loss of the chateau, Garp attempts to hide his smile because of Law’s sarcastic tone. He would say more, but he’s exhausted. The months spent on the chateau going to waste, all those feelings he gained in between. Law is tired. 

“And Mr. Trafalgar,” Law stops when Mjosgard addresses him. 

“What is it?” Manners be damned to this prick; Law doesn’t have the decency to show scum like him any form of respect. 

“It’ll do you well to forget about Doflamingo.” 

Law, at first, was glad to be away from the blonde, but hearing _that_. As if he and Doflamingo weren’t fucking old enough to make their own decisions- never mind that they had been a little terrible. Just who the fucking hell does this guy think he is? 

Law opens his mouth, a response he surely would regret right on the tip of his tongue, but Mjosgard was already prepared. 

“That wasn’t meant for a query. Oh, and I’m sure the gifts you’ve been given are payment enough for the work you’ve done.” 

Law snaps his mouth closed at the dismissal, gritting his teeth as he turns around and opens the door, not bothering when it slams shut behind him. He feels betrayed, fucking _humiliated_ and cheap.

· · · · 

“Sup Trafalgar,” Kid says when Law walks into the conference room on their floor.

It’s terrible timing, Law thinks. They really were almost a month shy from finishing up the chateau. Hell, Ace was even looking for a new project to start on as soon as they got done. 

Law looks around the room and everyone stares back at him. Honestly, he hates to be the one to tell them this since it’s his fault in the first place. Law wishes he were a coward, that Garp was the one calling them all into his office, but alas, life is _always_ fair, and Law always gets the shit end of the stick. 

“Yeah,” Law breathes heavily, taking the seat next to Ace, “seems we’ve lost our job.” 

That’s what’s best right? To rip the band aid off, Mjosgard sure didn’t beat around any fucking bushes. The reactions are to be expected, and those reactions are obvious displeasure. 

“What the fuck?” Ace spits. 

“Yeah, what the hell man.” Deuce says. 

Kid’s frowning. Zoro is sitting in a corner with his head down, Law frowns at that, is he fucking _sleeping_? 

“What about the wood?” 

“ _That’s_ what you care about Killer?” Kid asks disbelievingly. 

“To hell with the wood, what about the mural? The gate?” Luffy adds, “Franky and Usopp, and even Robin were almost-” 

“Okay you guys,” Shanks intervenes, “I think we should all let Law explain. I mean, there’s an explanation, right?” 

Law bites his lip, looking down at his lap. Mihawk didn’t even say anything, he’s gauging him. How exactly do you tell your team that they’ve lost their biggest potential project- _client_ \- just because you decided to fall in love with an aristocrat? Law’s felt a lot of shame in his life, but this one digs deep. 

It's not just him involved but others that he’s close to, that he cares about. What if they chose to leave the company? Or Garp lets him go. Everything Law has built up these past few years after leaving Flevance just shot down the drain over a fucking _man_. God, what is Kuzan even going to say? He can’t face him. Or Monet, knowing she’s an acquaintance of the Donquixote family. 

Law takes a deep breath, it’s a bitch, but he did this to himself. And he’d call himself many things, but a coward isn’t one of them. He takes a look at all of his team- his family, and somehow gazing at Zoro sleeping makes the words easier. 

“An explanation,” Law repeats, _fuck_ , well here it goes, “I guess I was meddling with the Donquixote’s family affairs.” 

Is that the best way in putting it? Probably not, but Law doesn’t even know why they got rid of them in the first place, let alone why Doflamingo himself couldn’t even care to tell him. What a wretched man to fall for. 

“That’s _it_?” Mihawk finally says and Law flinches. The man is pissed. 

“And what does Doflamingo have to say about this?” That’s the golden question actually. And coming from Luffy? Everybody turns to face him, and then back to Law and Law stares dumbly. 

“What does it matter what he has to say? It has nothing to do with him,” Law attempts to keep the disdain out of his voice, but it seems he fails when everybody looks away, “look you guys. I understand this might put a blemish in your careers,” Law says seriously, “this is a family of nobles, so there’s no telling what they could do. So I’d understand if you want to leave the team because of this, it’s my fault and I accept full responsibility. I never meant-” 

“Shut up.” Kid scoffs, “you really are an idiot Trafalgar. Like we’d fucking _leave_ just because some snobby bastard’s family has a stick up their ass.” 

“Yeah Law,” Shanks smiles softly, “have some faith in us.” 

“We’ve been together for years, right? If this tore us apart then we aren’t really a team in the first place.” Ace gives Law a toothy grin and he honestly didn’t know how much he needed the reassurance. 

“But you need to talk to Doflamingo.” Mihawk interrupts, suddenly very serious, rearranging that relief he was just feeling. 

“No, I don’t.” Law holds his gaze with golden eyes, not backing down like he usually would. 

“You love him.” 

Zoro’s head flies up meanwhile everybody else has varying expressions that Law chooses to ignore, instead staring at the older raven in front of him. 

“And I’ll get over it.” Law was able to do it once, he can do it again. 

“Law that’s just stupid.” 

“What?” Law raises an indignant eyebrow, “you expect me to what? Go find the man and tell him that I love him just so he can reject me?” 

“No, Law,” Mihawk says so fucking matter-of-factly, “I expect you to go out and find the man that loves _you_.” 

Oh god, not this again. First Doflamingo’s brother and now Mihawk? 

“Are you an idiot?” 

“Law,” Shanks says warningly, but Law ignores him, rising out of his chair. 

“Doflamingo is fucking _nobility_ in case you forgot, you think he would choose to be with me, because what, I have some money to my name? Because I work for Garp?” 

“You didn’t see how he was treating you at that gala Law,” Mihawk spits, “you didn’t see how he was fucking looking at you, anybody could tell that he loves-” 

“ _I can’t fucking see him_!” Law spits out, mainly because he can’t take hearing those words from Mihawk of all people. 

Law leans onto the table, head between his shoulders. The tense atmosphere only fades a little because of the silence, but it’s still there- the questions, the confession, everything rolled up into one big ball and dispersed into the atmosphere around them. 

“I can’t fucking see him again,” Law says under his breath, staring at the table, “I can’t see him, and he wasn’t even the one who came here, okay? It was some fucking self-righteous bastard who came and _told me_ that.” 

“Just because he wasn’t the one that told you doesn’t mean you shouldn’t talk to him.” Shanks tells him softly. 

Law bites his lip, hard enough until it stings, the pain keeping him sidetracked from the fact that he feels like crying again. Ace’s hand covers his own and Law sits back in the chair, closing his eyes to breathe in deeply. The tension leaves the weight of his shoulders with every exhale, concentrating on the tracing being done on his tattoo. 

“I was told not to see him again.” Law murmurs, watching Ace’s finger stop its task. 

The silence stretches out until it feels as if it’s wearing thin, taking its toll on Law’s lungs. It feels incredibly hard to breathe. He didn’t even care this much when that boy from high school told him he never wanted to see him again. And they lived in a small fucking town. They ended up seeing each other _multiple_ times after that, but it never stung Law like how this is tearing him apart, and it hasn’t even been that long. 

Law actually wouldn’t mind seeing Doflamingo one last time, to look at that infuriating fucking smile, hear that raspy voice. The raven’s acting like he’s not even here on this earth anymore, like the caricature made up of Doflamingo in his mind is fading away. Law’s sure he didn’t even exist. 

“How about you take a break Law.” Killer says, “you might not want to, but maybe you should get away. Think things over.” 

“Go back home.” Mihawk adds. 

Law would literally do anything except _that_. Garp and Kuzan are close, that’s how he got the job in the first place, so he doesn’t doubt that the old man told his uncle already. 

“Go home Law,” Mihawk urges, “turn your phone off, cry, do what you need to, but get away from here.” 

“It’s what you need,” Ace pats his hand, “before this we were working nonstop, you’ve barely gotten a break. We can take care of things here, and if we need you that old man knows how to reach you.” 

Law finds himself nodding despite his objection at first. Maybe that is what he needs, a break. When he went to Flevance the last time he had the same feeling, the hesitance of how Kuzan would react to seeing him after so long, but when they started talking Law felt himself wanting to stay there longer. 

“I think I’ll do that.” Law mutters, walking to the door. 

“And Law,” Kid stops him. 

Law doesn’t turn back though, he can feel the tears clouding up his eyes already, so he just grunts, holding the doorknob harder. 

“Take care of yourself.”

· · · · 

“I figured you’d be comin’ soon.” Kuzan smiles softly when Law slams the door shut, taking the kennel from out of his hands.

Law didn’t give him a warning that he would be coming in the first place, which shows that Garp already told him everything. He’s glad for that. 

“Hope I’m not intruding,” Law murmurs, popping the trunk to take his suitcase out. 

Kuzan scoffs, “like I’d send you away, come on in the house. You want a drink?” 

Law smirks to himself, closing the trunk. 

“I hope you mean liquor, because yeah I could go for a drink.” 

Kuzan overlooks the fact that it’s well into the early afternoon on a Monday, he nods his head and Law follows him into the house. 

“I take it you know who he is then?” Kuzan says, opening the front door, it catches and snags on the rug in a very familiar pattern that used to get him caught sneaking back into the house. 

“Unfortunately,” Law closes the door, setting his suitcase next to the recliner. He’ll worry about that later. 

Kuzan sets the kennel down, freeing Cerberus from his confinement, and the furball immediately starts rubbing himself against the older man's leg. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Law’s not pinning the blame on him, he knows Kuzan knows that, he’s just wondering out loud, “you knew who he was, yeah? When I said his name.” 

Kuzan sighs, towering to his full height after giving the cat the attention he was craving. 

“Yeah I knew, but I thought you did also,” Kuzan replies, floorboards creaking as they walk into the dining room and kitchen. 

Law watches him grab the glasses from the top shelf and he leans on the island counter, tracing the veins lining the marble. 

“Y’know,” Kuzan starts, pouring an indecent amount of whiskey into the glasses, but Law won’t be the one to stop him, “Monet, she mentioned somethin’ when you left that evening.” 

Law takes the glass when it’s handed to him, bringing it up to his lips to take a nice sized swig. 

“Yeah,” Law gasps, it tastes stronger than it used to, “and what was that?” 

“Seemed he talked about you a lot.” 

Law raises an eyebrow at the confession, glass pausing in the air. Kuzan takes a sip of his drink, setting it back on the counter to spin it around with his fingers. 

“That’s why I thought you knew who he was, of course if I knew different, I would’ve told you something, but the way that you were actin’ when you came to visit. Well, I thought you had it figured out.” 

Law shakes his head, picking up on Kuzan’s guilty tone. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I chose to ignore the signs,” the _very_ clear signs, “of who he was. It’s my own fault.” 

Neither one of them say anything yet the room is full of nothing but conversations. The things that could be said to try and make each other feel better about this, but they stand there just sipping their whiskey’s because it doesn’t matter now. Doflamingo won’t be making his appearance anymore, and his work on the house is done. 

“You know what sucks the most,” Law sighs, not a hint of shame when Kuzan hums in question and he knocks the contents in the glass back with one quick flick of his wrist, “I went and fell in love.” 

Kuzan doesn’t say anything else after that, but he does fill Law’s glass up again.

· · · · 

Law hears talking the next morning.

Not like that’s important or anything, but in his liquor induced slumber, the voices sound louder than they should. 

Law and Kuzan stayed up late last night on the patio, swinging in opposite swings, finishing off the liquor while they talked about everything and nothing. It’s a different feeling, when you’re younger it’s as if it’s impossible to understand the feelings of an adult, but once he become older Law understands Kuzan completely. Though that may have just been the drinks. 

But in those small little talks under the fall sky, moon lighting up the sunflowers, stars littering the space, they became closer in those few hours than they ever were while Law was growing up. 

“How’d you know he was gonna be here?” Law hears Kuzan mutter, voice still gravely with sleep, “never mind, don’t know why I asked that.” 

And then there’s a knock on his door, footsteps fading away. 

Law grunts, head pounding, and he prays whoever it is visiting at this godforsaken hour is damn important because he doesn’t plan on moving from this spot. 

As soon as the door is knocked on it creaks open. Kuzan was really going to have to fix that. There’s not a doorknob on there, just a little single cylinder deadbolt that doesn’t even have a key to it. Or if it does, Kuzan never bothered to let Law know that. 

“Figured you’d be here.” 

Law flies up instantly at that voice, the pounding in his head forgotten when he whips his head to see none other than Rayleigh filling up his doorway. 

“What’re you doing here?” God, Law’s voice sounds _horrible_. It’s raspy and cracks while he’s talking and Rayleigh smiles with amusement. 

“Garp told me what happened.” And then Rayleigh is sitting on his bed. His childhood bed. 

Law doesn’t even know how he was still able to fit on the twin sized mattress, but he somehow made it work. 

“That so?” Law cracks, flipping himself over to cross his legs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Mhm,” Rayleigh hums, “you left before Garp could tell you anything, and I doubt anyone else there could explain it to you. Besides, I was in the area.” 

Law wants to ask how he was _in the area_ when Flevance is literally like a two-hour drive from Sphinx, but the former half of that sentence makes his ears perk up. 

“Explain what to me?” 

“How about you get up and come outside. I’ll make some coffee for you.” 

Law doesn’t argue with the man. Rayleigh gets up and when Law follows him out of the room, he pads onto Kuzan’s room. 

The raven, on the other hand, makes it to the bathroom. He quickly does his morning routine, still feeling like shit, but it does make him feel slightly better. Plus, the smell of coffee as he exits the bathroom makes up for it. Law spots his mug already on the counter and he picks it up, gingerly blowing on it to go out back where Rayleigh is. 

When Law walks through Kuzan’s room he spots the man laid out on his bed, snoring loudly. Then he looks at the time on his digital clock and his eyes widen. It's nearly 2 in the afternoon, Law can’t even remember the last time he slept that long. It could have a lot to do with the fact that they stayed up so late, but still. He’s so used to waking up at a certain hour, and without the need for his alarm clock it’s no wonder he was knocked out. No wonder he feels so refreshed. 

Rayleigh is swaying on one of the porch swings when Law makes it out back, taking in the sight of sunflowers filling up the backyard. Under the afternoon sun they look prettier than they did at night. It reminds Law of when he first moved here and would run around in there before that one summer day he got lost. 

“So,” Law says when he takes to the opposite swing, “what was it you needed to tell me.” 

Rayliegh doesn’t respond for a minute and Law takes that time to sip his coffee, admiring the older man. He can’t even remember the last time he saw him, but he still looks the exact same. Tall with a strong build, white hair tickling the tops of his shoulders and the scars over his face just as prominent as the first day he met him. His mustache rustles when he smiles, feet kicking against the concrete patio. 

“Garp told me about how much you hated that building.” 

Law tilts his head, holding the warm mug in his hands. It feels exquisite with the fall air, warms him up even though he’s still fuzzy from the liquor last night. 

“Building?” 

“The one that blocks his window, says that you went on a real fit the moment they started putting it up.” 

Law’s eyes widen, he completely forgot about that. He rarely spent time in the old man’s office after getting the job, and the last time he was in there the _last_ thing he was worried about was looking out the window to that building. 

“I could still talk about it,” Law mutters, “the amount of space that block has, and it’s pinned right next to Sphinx. It’s tacky.” 

Rayleigh smiles with amusement. 

“The owner of that building would let you get away with saying that.” Rayleigh muses and Law sips his coffee in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” Law swings nervously and the older man looks at him over his glasses. 

“The owner of that building is Doflamingo.” 

Law stops, knees jostling the contents in his mug at the abruption. 

“Of course, he knew who you were before you even caught a glance at him,” Rayleigh prattles on, noticing Law’s reaction but choosing instead to not mince words, “although, I’m sure everybody in the realtor business knows who you are. Doflamingo would come visit with Garp occasionally to ask about you though.” 

Law hadn’t known that, and Garp didn’t let on about anything. Law leans forward, setting his mug on the table in between them, suddenly not so thirsty now that he’s being delved this newfound information. 

“The Donquixote family is a big deal, though I’m sure you already know that. It doesn’t matter how much properties Garp and I own, they could easily take over such land and we wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it. So, when Doflamingo started showing up often, we both thought it was a good decision to make peace with the man.” 

Law hums to show he’s listening. He can understand that. If one knows who Doflamingo is, then surely that’s the only plausible thing to do, especially with their line of work. It was in their best favor to make do with him. 

“When he happened to find that chateau it was pure luck, I mean we had it listed for _years_. We didn’t think anybody would ever be interested in it. So as soon as Doflamingo found it, he specifically asked for you.” 

Law bites his lip, his heart racing with every piece of information Rayleigh lets slip out. Law looks to the sunflowers and he continues. 

“There’s a certain hierarchy to the Donquixote’s,” Rayleigh says, wrought iron creaking when he begins rocking in the swing again, “I won’t go into all the boring details, besides that’s not my business to tell, but Doflamingo and his brother retain all rights to the family’s business,” a pointed look, “Mariejois.” 

Law hums, getting a slight inkling to where this is leading to. 

“You see, these little nobles try to find anything to knock someone higher than them off their high horse, so to say. And Doflamingo, having the highest authority in the family due to who his mother was, he was, well, I guess you can say they were keeping a close eye on him. And _not_ because they’re worried.” 

“I see.” Law frowns at that, he knew it would lead to something like this. 

Doflamingo is in a world that Law had absolutely no idea about, and a family that would do anything to expose it. But why kick them off the job? If they were just trying to shame Doflamingo or whatever, why even bring Law and his team into this? 

“A little rumor started spreading around,” Rayleigh mutters, hand sweeping through the air, “though it was just speculation, that Doflamingo started seeing someone. Now it might not seem like a big deal because he was known for flaunting his toys-” 

Law stiffens up but Rayleigh is quick to soften his tone. 

“But you were different.” 

Law stares blankly ahead of him. 

“He took you to that gala, it might not have been spoken aloud, but that’s a big deal. Doflamingo, to my own knowledge, never did that. Even the people that were there said it was a big surprise.” 

“How do you know about that?” Law narrows his eyes and Rayleigh just smiles. 

“I have my resources. It’s not a bad thing,” Rayleigh reassures, “not bad to be wanted by a man of that stature. It’s the family that’s the problem. The ones who are still alive and carry the Donquixote name aren’t in the family by blood, but marriage, so if they were to come into contact with some potential information that could hurt Doflamingo’s name and they themselves gain control of the family name and funds. They won’t think twice about it.” 

“But what does that have to do with me?” Law asks incredulously. 

All of this is really just too much to take in. Law’s suddenly glad to have taken a break. He couldn’t imagine being told this while still working in the house or being around Doflamingo. 

“Do you really have to ask me that?” Rayleigh answers, a smirk set in place that Law doesn’t know how to comprehend. 

“Uh,” Law states dumbly, “yeah? None of this has anything to do with me. I mean, I understand _why_ you told me but-” 

“If you understand why I’m telling you this, then you should know perfectly well what it has to do with you.” 

Law blinks at Rayleigh, mind blank. He really can’t understand what the hell any of that has to do with him, and the older man seems to know that, considering the look on his face. 

“Doflamingo has never been like this with another.” 

Law grits his teeth, “so I’ve been told.” 

“That means they’re starting with his weak spot.” Rayleigh lilts, as carefree as ever in that patio swing. 

“Wait,” Law scoffs, “you don’t mean _me_?” 

Rayleigh laughs very loudly. 

“For a very smart person, Law, you are extremely dense.” Rayleigh muses and Law’s eyes widen. 

“What?” 

“Doflamingo, a man that has shown _plenty_ of times that he has no weakness, all of a sudden has a soft spot. And they’re going for that soft spot. Not only you being out of the picture, but also your team, leaving Doflamingo with no way of gaining contact with you.” 

Law thinks about how his team told him to turn his phone off, to leave. Of course, they couldn’t have guessed any of this, but Law went along with it. He was so sure the blonde was in on it, despite knowing that Doflamingo would _never_ do anything like this without telling Law to his face. He might have only known him for a few months, but Law knows for a fact that if he wanted to cut him off, then the older man would have absolutely no qualms doing so. 

“It seems you’re getting it now.” Rayleigh hums, leaning back in the swing, “so now that you understand, what are you willing to do?” 

Law wants to say that he doesn’t even fucking understand. Doflamingo should have no problems at all leaving him behind. Even if he were to reach out to him, then afterwards he probably wouldn’t even care. 

“I’m not-” 

Law snaps his mouth shut, every single moment in the past reflecting back into his mind. And not just the moments Doflamingo was flirtatious and nearly incorrigible, but every single detail in between, excluding the gifts. 

The fact that Doflamingo revealed why he purchased the chateau, and so early at that. The very first time Doflamingo tried to kiss him and he called him that early morning asking _why_ Law didn’t try afterwards. That little, I think about you all the time. The praise. The constant _I just love the way you..._

Every single moment at the gala when Doflamingo would blatantly blush, Law assumed it was because of the wine until he realized the older man wasn’t drinking at all. 

_Only if you’ll come with it_ \- 

_At the very least, I’m trying to make you mine_. 

God, Law has really been a fucking idiot this entire time. How the hell has he missed all of these signs? He really came to the conclusion Doflamingo only wanted to fuck him, using the gifts as a means to actually knock Law’s walls down, but every single detail was right there, and he purposely chose to ignore them. Doflamingo might not have said anything, but Rosinante was there, every single person on his team. 

_I just might have to keep you around_. 

They all realized. 

“Do you know where he stays?” 

Rayleigh smiles widely. 

“I do,” pulling out his phone, expression not dimming at all, “but give it some time. Wait it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter came out how I hoped it would, but I struggled trying to write it... like what I had in my mind didn't quite come out as I hoped. The accolades I received on the last chapter for the suffering? I think we all deserve to pat ourselves on the back. We all knew some vulnerability was going to come about (though I'm sure you didn't expect this). I actually hated (hated is used very loosely, I want to say I loved) bringing the fic to this point. I actually never expected to get this much attention in the first place, so that's why I've been skeptical about a lot of things, but you guys have been so supportive that I've just been keeping up with the timeline of things I have planned out. So I truly hope you keep on enjoying this <3
> 
> p.s. I know Mjosgard is a changed man, but we needed a villain


	18. dirge for a joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what loneliness feels like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this is getting pretty long yeah? I went back and forth on this chapter a lot, so I really hope you all enjoy it <3
> 
> p.s. this is unimportant but I've been waiting to use this damn chapter title skfjfkl

In some way, shape or form, Doflamingo fucked up. 

It’s an unsettling feeling, unusual. 

One moment he was back at the gala, Law almost sliding into his lap, whispering in Doflamingo’s ear to come home with him. The sweet taste of alcohol on his lips when the raven leaned in for a kiss. He’s never felt so owned. Pinned to a chair by hooded eyes, not a care in the world for his companions and brother that were around them. 

Doflamingo was ensnared by him. He didn’t agree to go back to Law’s house, more so he was beckoned, strung along by that breathy voice and the way he touched him as they filed away into his condo. And he was so open. In that midnight hour Doflamingo saw a part of Law that he never saw in anyone else, others dimmed in comparison. 

Did anyone even exist before Law? 

Doflamingo’s sure life itself didn’t come about until the man was placed on this plane of existence. 

Every touch from that night is still engraved on his skin. Law tugging him down onto his bed, Doflamingo’s lips numb with kisses. God, did anyone even _kiss_ him the way Law did? He was able to wipe away the memory of anyone before him and Doflamingo let him, he allowed himself to be consumed. His fingers tentative as they tried to undress Law, wanting so desperately to lay in bed with him. 

There he was in Law’s house, nobody left to interrupt them, and he was terribly drunk. Doflamingo couldn’t do anything to ruin that. He made sure to keep his distance, even though he knew as soon as Law woke up the memory of that night would be wiped away completely. Doflamingo was glad he was right. The raven was flustered by his actions just like he hoped, it made it all the more thrilling teasing him. Sitting in Law’s chair with his cat on his lap, watching the way those tattoos moved in the morning light. 

Law is stunning at any moment, but in _that_ one? He was damn near breathtaking. Doflamingo could hardly believe the way he gave into him so easily, he really had it in his mind that Law would fight him, tell him to get out, but the last thing he expected was compliance. Law easily letting himself be tugged to the ground, damn the way he looked spread out on that blue rug, hair splayed around him like a halo, wrists adorned with a silky tie. 

The sounds he made. The way he took everything Doflamingo had given him and still wanted more, just as eager as he knew he would be. Fuck he could just breathe him in, dissolve on the spot and become nothing but air for Law. 

Doflamingo never expected everything to change so quickly, he noticed it. Law not reacting the way he usually would, his smile not reaching quite right, the glimmer he would get in his eyes during their banter now lost. That last moment they were together proved that, and it also showed that Doflamingo is an idiot. 

He couldn’t even find it in him to chase after the man, all he could do was stand there dumbly until Shanks came out and told him it wasn’t his fault. That Law has been acting that way for days now and nobody knows why. Doflamingo should have known why, he should have known as soon as he looked at him. 

Doflamingo frowns further when he turns into the chateau, following the driveway to see two white vans instead of Kid’s truck or any other vehicle he’s familiar with. Doflamingo assumes they’ve just changed tactics. Law mentioned something about someone delivering wrought iron and marble, so that’s what he has in his mind when he steps out of the car, one hand on the hood of it and stuffing the other one in his pocket. 

He looks into the back of the car, the doors wide open, showcasing tools and items Doflamingo doesn’t care to know the name of. And then somebody walks out of the house, as unfamiliar as ever, the blonde frowns harder, watching them walk down the steps. They’re doing everything in their power to make sure they don’t look to him. Doflamingo raps his fingers on the hood of his car. 

“Who are you?” 

The man startles from where he’s at, nervously flicking his eyes behind him. 

“I- I’m Koby.” 

“What are you doing here? Where’s Law?” 

Pink hair jostles when he tilts his head to the side. 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t know who that is. We were sent here as replacements.” 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows raise. 

“Replacements? Who sent you here? I didn’t approve of this.” 

The smaller boy shifts on his feet, and Doflamingo’s fingers twitch. 

“Never mind.” Doflamingo scoffs, this little runt is going to be no help. 

The blonde shifts, opening his car door and slamming it shut once he’s inside. When he woke up this morning, this is the last thing he was expecting. Actually, he wouldn’t have even thought of it. 

Why didn’t Law tell him he called for replacements, and why not tell Doflamingo first? He would have let him go, if that’s what he wanted, if the chateau was too much work. He would have let them go even if he knew they were almost done with the job. 

Suddenly the way Law was acting makes Doflamingo’s skin crawl. Did he do something to push him away. Was it that Sunday? He’s convinced he must have hurt Law in some way for him to leave like this, without a trace. 

Doflamingo frowns the entire drive, wondering what could have happened.

· · · · 

“Where’s Law?” Doflamingo slams the door behind him. He shouldn’t go making enemies with Garp of all people, but to put in simple terms, Doflamingo is pissed.

The raven’s phone went straight to voicemail the entire drive to Sphinx, and to make matters even worse, when he made it to the building the second floor was void of all people. No obnoxious laughter, red hair, golden eyes. The lights were turned off, Law’s office empty. The feeling that sunk into Doflamingo’s chest was a foreign one. 

Garp raises an unamused eyebrow at him, mustache twitching. 

“Why do you wanna know?” Garp doesn’t mince words, the question was delivered irritable and Doflamingo’s eyebrows furrow. 

“What do you mean why do I want to know, because he’s not done with that job.” 

Garp leans back in his chair, fingers threaded. 

“He was dropped.” 

“Dropped?” 

Garp nods, not looking at him, “a replacement team has been sent to finish the chateau. All notes have been sent as well, so it should be finished off the way Law intended it to be-” 

“I don’t give a shit about that.” 

“Yeah?” Garp grunts, “well it’s all we could do on such short notice.” 

“Who the hell told you to do that?” 

Garp stares at Doflamingo, gauging him. He’s used to being gauged by those eyes, it was the same way whenever they first met and Doflamingo was asking about that pretty figure with the hand tattoos. This is different. 

“Mjosgard.” 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows shoot up. What the fuck? 

“Did I tell you to listen to him? That-” 

“I’d choose those next words of yours wisely,” Garp interrupts, lips turned down, “did you expect me to go against a Donquixote? I may make rash decisions but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid. I knew that and Law knows that, which is why he accepted.” 

“And where is Law?” Doflamingo asks, standing in the middle of the room. He wouldn’t say he’s nervous, per se, but even in this short amount of time he’s never seen Garp look so angry. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” 

Doflamingo pauses. 

“If he wanted to speak with you then he would have. Though it does make a difference that you’re actin’ surprised, which means you didn’t know this happened, but it was bound to anyways,” a sharp look sent in the blonde’s direction, “you were careless Doflamingo. You got yourself close to that boy without bothering to tell him anything about yourself. He’s not like those people you used to flaunt around.” 

Doflamingo grits his teeth. He knows the old man is right. There were multiples times Law acted as if he didn’t have a clue to who Doflamingo was, and the blonde never thought to go into details. The rest of his team made it clear they at least knew who he was, so it didn’t occur to him Law thought otherwise until it was, obviously, too late. 

“I admit some of this is my fault, I should have stopped you the minute you came here with that wine. If it wasn’t Mjosgard who stepped in, then there’s no telling who it would’ve been.” 

“As if I care about any of those people.” Doflamingo snorts. 

“Well you should,” Garp retorts, “how do you think Law feels? Are you even thinking about that? Law didn’t give that job up, he _lost_ it. That’s something that’s _never_ happened, and he lost it because he was getting closer to you. Try keeping that in mind the next time you come in here demanding answers Doflamingo.” 

“I-” 

“Get out.” 

Doflamingo snaps his mouth shut. 

Not only did he succeed in ruining this job for Law, but he’s gone and pissed Garp off just because he was pissed. There’s no point in arguing about this, Doflamingo knows this is his fault. The old man’s right in saying Law’s not like the other people he used to flaunt around, they were already born into high class families. He didn’t care how he treated them, but Law has always been different, even from that first moment he saw him and up until now. And he’s succeeded in ruining that. 

Doflamingo doesn’t try and talk his way out of this, there’s a time and a place for working shit out, but he’s well aware he fucked up this time. 

“Oh, and Doflamingo.” 

Doflamingo looks reluctantly over his shoulder and Garp is still frowned up. 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t try looking for him.”

· · · · 

Doflamingo tried looking for him everywhere, aware that he should have been listening to Garp’s warning, but it’s been _days_.

The blonde didn’t think he had a limit, but clearly, he was wrong. 

Every time his phone rang, he quickly picked it up, thinking it could be Law, stomach sinking each time it wasn’t. Even when his doorbell rang, Doflamingo half hoped Vergo would come into his office and let him know it was Law. He was very aware it may have been childish, but he depended on Law’s presence. He got so accustomed to that snide tone and the unamused curve of his eyebrows anytime Doflamingo so much as breathed too close to him. 

Doflamingo knows why. He understands perfectly well why he’s feeling the way he is. 

And then he hears his door open. 

“What do you need?” Doflamingo rasps, not bothering to open his eyes to acknowledge the unwanted guest. 

“Rosi told me you were sulking.” 

Doflamingo, if he could, would disintegrate on the spot at Crocodile’s amused tone. Of course, he would find enjoyment in this. Doflamingo wants to ask why Rosinante would even tell him in the first place, but he’s ignored his brother ever since he came over to tell him about his conversation with Law. He knows that it wasn’t his fault, Rosi has nothing but good intentions, but something must have been eating away at Law before that for him to react the way he did. 

“I’m not sulking.” Doflamingo spits. 

“Hmm, sitting in the dark with a glass of whiskey in front of you? Not sulking at all.” 

“I’ve just opened it.” 

“And it’s already halfway empty.” Crocodile muses and Doflamingo’s eyebrow twitches. 

“I see it as half full.” 

“If that’s what makes you feel better,” Crocodile says, shoes clacking against the marbled floor. 

“Was there a reason for this unwanted visit, or do you have something to get off your chest.” 

“On the contrary, I just had to see for myself if you were actually sad about losing that toy of yours.” The chair before him grates on the floor and Doflamingo winces. 

“He’s not a toy,” Doflamingo doesn’t even know why he says that, all it’s going to do is goad the reptile into saying it even more, “and I’m not sad.” 

“Looks like it to me.” 

“What do you want?” Doflamingo grunts, annoyed with the man’s presence already. 

“Heard that little Donquixote was back in town.” 

Doflamingo perks up, he’s been waiting for Mjosgard to show up again. He left soon after meddling in the blonde’s affairs, seems he thought only a week would be enough time for this to blow over, but Doflamingo’s just been counting down the days. 

If it had been anyone else, then a week would be more than enough time for him to get over them, but Law is in a league of his own. Losing him is like never breathing again, the prospect of life without him is like living without the sun. 

“Are you busy this evening?” Doflamingo asks, lips curling up at the end and Crocodile scoffs. 

“If I was, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Doflamingo eagerly gets up from his chair, polishing off his liquor. 

“I wouldn’t mind an audience this time.” Doflamingo muses. 

Crocodile doesn’t say anything, but the way he rises from the chair with a delightful grin speaks volumes.

· · · · 

Mjosgard flinches when Doflamingo kicks the empty plate off the table, pristine marble cluttered with porcelain shards. In a way, seeing the dish scattered on the floor makes him feel whole.

Doflamingo sits back on the furniture, eyeing the way Crocodile’s hook digs into the fat of his neck, the distressed flicker of his eyes. He adds onto that fear, bringing a polished shoe up to one of his knees, pressing hard enough to feel the bone shift some, smiling when Mjosgard screams out in pain. 

“I take it you understand my visiting?” Doflamingo inquires. 

Mjosgard lets out a shuddering breath blanching when Crocodile sinks the sharp end of the hook into his skin. It’s really convenient having him here, Doflamingo thinks. 

“What- what do you think you’re doing?!” He squeaks. 

Pathetic. 

Doflamingo scowls, driving the point of his shoe into bone. 

“I don’t know if I ever gave you the impression, but I’m not a man to be trifled with. Pray tell, why you would stick your filthy nose into my affairs?” 

“ _That_ boy-” 

Crocodile smacks his lip, wrist flicking the sharp edge closer to Mjosgard’s carotid. Doflamingo smiles, the man before both of them recoiling at the sudden movement. 

“You’re really getting into this, hmm Croc?” Doflamingo muses, shifting his foot. 

“I didn’t like the way he was speaking.” 

Despite the taunts and air of nonchalance, Doflamingo knows he can count on Crocodile when he needs him. 

“I was thinking the same thing, actually. I don’t think I want to hear what he has to say anymore.” 

“Nasty little smell to him, yes?” 

Doflamingo hums his agreement, nudging his foot roughly, and Mjosgard whimpers. 

“Not only with Law, but you know... I found it strange Mariejois just so happened to have a bad batch right before our gala- oh, and by _our_ , I don’t want you to get confused here-” 

“You listen-” 

Doflamingo leans forward quickly, foot slipping, hand latched around Crocodile’s hook to press it closer. He loves how eager they get during these moments. It really has been a while since the two of them have done something like this together. The black-haired man standing next to the chair doesn’t stiffen up any when Doflamingo changes the angle of his metal. 

There’s a certain dance to it, the smell of blood heavy in the air, laced into their veins. It tempts him to take Crocodile up on that offer he said at the gala, but he’s sure he wouldn’t even blink an eye if Doflamingo were to force him to lose another limb. 

“He’s a bold one.” Crocodile muses, allowing Doflamingo to nearly pierce flesh, but it’s much too soon for that. 

“With a slippery tongue,” Doflamingo splays his hand out, keeping it firm against the metal, “if I were you I’d be more aware of my position,” he says to Mjosgard, “first the wine and now you’re sticking your nose in business that has nothing to do with you.” 

Mjosgard's mouth drops and Doflamingo raises an eyebrow, hand twitching. 

“Something you want to say?” 

And his mouth snaps closed. 

What a fucking pity. 

“I’m sure you didn’t think I’d realize it was you, but you were careless, sending in those new workers or whatever it is you thought you were accomplishing. Diamante caught one of your men. Vinegar, really?” 

Mjosgard’s eyes widen and Doflamingo reclines back, laughing under his breath. 

“Being a Donquixote is a very prideful thing, but scum like you who taint the name don’t deserve to hold the title. I’d like to say I’m surprised but you’ve always been a damn thorn in my side,” Doflamingo spits, “I do have to admit though, going after Law was very admirable. Wasn’t it Crocodile?” 

Crocodile nods, hook stirring under his hand. 

“Going after Doflamingo’s lover of all people, oh, it’s _very_ admirable.” 

Mjosgard stiffens up when the blonde looks to Crocodile. The asshole is smiling. 

“I- I just thought-” 

“It would be a shame if my hand slipped,” Doflamingo lilts, “I’d hate to have your filthy blood on my hands, but I’ll do what I have to.” 

Doflamingo waits. Waits to see if Mjosgard might slip up, but he’s frozen in place and he’s getting annoyed with this. It’s no fun if they don’t fight for a reason to live. Doflamingo can’t see how people fear for their life around this man. He’s just someone who happened to get lucky and now uses it against people just to make himself seem stronger. It’s disgusting. 

“This is getting boring.” Doflamingo frowns, removing his hand, “what did you tell him?” 

Mjosgard looks up at Doflamingo, all perfect fright and everything. He looks terrified now compared to when Doflamingo was pressing that damn hook close to his skin. 

“Th- that I was going t-to get professionals on the job,” and then he glances away, pursing his lips. 

“That wasn’t all, don’t be stingy with your words now.” Crocodile retorts, taking matters into his own hand, _literally_. Doflamingo watches the point of metal draw a little blood under Mjosgard’s neck and that gets him speaking quickly. 

“I told him to- to-” 

“ _Spit it out_.” Fuck, Doflamingo’s getting tired of this. 

“I told him to forget about you.” Mjosgard rushes in one quick breath and Doflamingo stiffens up, “and that, the gifts were payment-” 

“Do what you will with him.” Doflamingo tells Crocodile, not even wanting to hear the ending of that. Mjosgard makes a type of pathetic noise behind him, but he couldn’t give a shit. 

What Garp said back at the office suddenly makes even more sense. He doesn’t even want to think about how Law felt when Mjosgard told him what he did, it’s fucking sickening. Doflamingo would never try and woo the man with cheap tricks like that. 

“Just don’t kill him.” Doflamingo mentions offhandedly on his way out of the dining area, “we need to make an example out of him.” 

Crocodile wastes no time, Mjosgard’s screams follow after him down the overly fancy hallway, and even that doesn’t make him feel better.

· · · · 

“I think you’ve had enough.” Vergo’s frown looks even more prominent with a sliver of moonlight peeking through his office’s curtains.

Doflamingo’s head is swimming, but it’s been a while since he decided to indulge himself with getting drunk. Besides, it’s nearly midnight, or maybe it’s later? Oh well. He won’t have to worry about being bothered until the early morning. 

“I’m waiting on the man.” Doflamingo slurs, flicking Vergo’s hand away. 

“It’s not healthy.” 

“Yeah, well.” Doflamingo grunts, words fading off. 

It was different, Doflamingo thinks, the last time they were away from each other, it was different. It hasn’t even been that long. It’s only been a week, those three weeks away from Law didn’t even feel this long. He tried calling again, earlier, yesterday? When they left Mjosgard’s.. it went to voicemail, but Doflamingo expected that. 

Doflamingo realized long ago that if Law wanted to do something, he was going to do it. Maybe that’s why he likes him- 

“I think I love him.” Doflamingo murmurs, not looking to Vergo when he says it, but the man’s presence is still close. After being together for years, Doflamingo can sense him stiffening up. The contents in his glass depleting. 

“You think?” 

Doflamingo scoffs, decanter clinking harshly against the crystal. Vergo easily takes it out of his hand, and instead of lecturing him on how bad it is to drink this much whiskey in one night, he thankfully pours more into the empty glass. 

“Sure we both know I don’t think it.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in love young master.” Despite the somber atmosphere, Vergo doesn’t keep the airiness from out of his voice. It’s like he enjoys seeing Doflamingo miserable. 

“Doesn’t it look good on me.” 

Vergo smirks. The decanter being set back down on his table. 

“Call Monet.” 

And then the smirk goes away. 

“I’m not doing that.” 

“Fine,” Doflamingo scoffs, blindly reaching for his phone, “I’ll do it then.” 

“Doflamingo,” Vergo’s hand covers his own and it feels like this damn chair is swallowing him whole. 

Is this what loneliness feels like? What others he’s tossed to the side felt like? 

Doflamingo rarely has regrets, but this is high on the list. If this is how he made others feel, then maybe he deserves this now. He can’t expect to treat people like trash in the past and not come out unscathed. 

“I need to talk to ‘im, need to know if he’s okay. Monet knows where he is, let me call her.” 

“You’re drunk.” 

“And?” 

“That’s-” 

Doflamingo snatches his hand out below Vergo’s, sweeping the phone up. The man sighs but he doesn’t stop him when he starts dialing the number. It rings once and then twice, but Monet will answer, unlike Law she’ll answer. 

“ _Hello_?” Monet asks quizzically when she picks up. 

“You know where he is,” Doflamingo starts, “Law, you know his uncle you said that.” 

“ _Are you drunk young master_?” Monet’s voice is disbelieving, as if she believed Doflamingo could never get drunk or something. 

“Where is he?” 

Monet doesn't answer him, it’s utterly quiet, and even though that’s how it usually is while being on the phone with her, this is different. It’s not quiet because she’s shuffling around trying to find information, she’s trying to figure out how much to say right now. 

“You’re there aren’t you?” 

God, Doflamingo hates how happy that makes him sound, but with the numbness of the liquor and knowing that Law is close on the other side of the phone, it makes him fucking ecstatic. 

“Tell him I miss him.” 

Monet hums, “ _I don’t think that’s a good idea_.” 

Doflamingo sighs, that’s not a good idea, he knows it’s not. Law would probably smite him through the receiver if Monet told him that, but the thought makes him smile. 

Doflamingo wants to tell her to put him on anyways, put the phone on speaker. He wants to hear Law’s voice, tell him he’s sorry for being so stupid. Law would surely just hang up. That little prick made him seem so cheap and Doflamingo didn’t know a thing about it until he was too late, if he were to apologize for that over the phone it would make him seem like nothing but a coward, and Law deserves better than that. 

Fuck he misses him. 

“Okay.” Doflamingo ends up saying. His phone clatters to the desk and he reclines back in his chair, glass perched against his bottom lip. 

“You going to bed now?” 

Doflamingo wants to ask Vergo if he’s ever been in love. The blonde's experienced it before, or that’s what he told himself, but the way he’s feeling now is different. He actually feels vulnerable, and maybe that’s what Mjosgard was trying to accomplish by sending Law out of his life. Doflamingo could be cunning, but having the tables turned on him like this is horrible. 

“No, I’m gonna stay up for a while longer.” Doflamingo murmurs, glass forgotten in his hand. 

Instead of Vergo walking out of the room he sits across from him and pours a drink himself. 

“Well if you’re not going to sleep, I’m not either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Though it's not really stated in this, I did want to keep some Joker tendencies to Doflamingo's personality, because I feel like that's what makes him who he is. I also adore adding a more sadistic light to him, it's a weakness. I hope that one particular scene came out that way because that's what I was going for. Now don't expect me to bring in some underground-secret-spy-world because Listen, me and my one brain cell would become unhinged. (though an underground doflaw fic does sound interesting....)
> 
> I did adore writing Doflamingo in a more vulnerable light. Sometimes i find myself straying away from doing so because he really does seem like a powerful man, but this is heartbreak! Sadness! What's better than having Doflamingo suffer right along with Law? Oh, it inspires me so. 
> 
> Ah, also about the winery. I remember a comment I received a while back on that chapter saying how they hoped nothing was happening behind the scenes, hope that was a nice little surprise. I try to add in key elements that may not seem like a big deal at first but it always turns out to be something in the end. It may be very basic, but fuck it We Move


	19. last words/the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never expected to see you here again.”

Law is sure that when Rayleigh told him to wait it out, he meant, let’s say, a day or three. At most a week. 

Law waited two weeks. 

The first week, he turned his phone on only when he felt the need to send out a quick message in the group chat. As much as he wanted to wait and see what they would text back, he never did. As soon as the message would send out, Law’s phone got an influx of missed calls- never any voicemails- all from one person, and he would turn it back off. It was admirable, really, Doflamingo’s tenacity. He never thought the man would be so persistent. 

Law was surprised when Monet received a call from him though, bordering near one in the morning. He was sitting in front of the green haired woman, both of them mulling over tiny little puzzle pieces while an old Humphrey Bogart movie played in the background, when her phone suddenly rang. It was much too late for any type of call to be coming in, and Monet seemed to think the same thing when her eyebrows furrowed. 

And he attempted not to be nosy, really, he did, but such a disbelieving tone coming from the soft voiced woman even had Kuzan turning the television down just as she was asking someone if they were drunk. Then the _young master_ , silence when she snapped her mouth closed. Law is sure she didn’t expect him to be watching her, because Monet happened to look up and he knew. He knew by that look in her eyes that it was Doflamingo. 

That’s why Law stayed another week... just because of that. 

He thinks a part deep down inside of him wishes that Doflamingo would forget about him. But in his quest to forget about the blonde and the love that sprang up for him, it made him do nothing but think. Every time he thought about how Doflamingo might be feeling he was made aware of the piece of paper Rayleigh had given him. But he would stop himself. 

Garp told him a few days ago that the replacement workers Mjorsgard hired had been fired, which left an opening for the chateau back open. The old man didn’t pester him though, he called Kuzan just so he could tell Law that and then he ended the call. 

He contemplated over it for a few days, wondering if Doflamingo brought on anyone else, and if they were taking care of the library and the trees. If they had someone to get the gate done, the alabaster concrete for the driveway, the stairs. There were still so many miniscule things left to be done. 

Law told himself he was worried about the house, not Doflamingo himself, until one evening he decided to go to the Wild Cherry. He was surprised the bar was still open but seeing as the town is smaller than his thumbprint, it didn’t shock him that much. There’s literally nothing here to do except drink and talk. 

Rumors spread easily in such places. Law’s presence alone was the talk of the town because the _little rebel_ that left for the big city had come back _successful_. Of course, people tried to get in his good graces. 

He hated them. 

As much as he loved the town, he hated everything about it because it held no good memories unless it dealt with Kuzan, cars, and sunflowers. 

So when he walked into that bar and saw Lucci of all people, back against the counter, leg kicked over his other one and eyes pinned to the door as if he _expected_ Law to come. It felt like high school all over again. That terrible acidic taste in the back of his throat. The bar transformed into that diner he used to take him to because it played old ‘50s tunes, Law’s heart bursting because of love. 

Nothing at all has changed since he left this place and he hated it. He was still just as lovesick and running away from his problems instead of facing them. 

“I never expected to see you here again.” Lucci muses, fingers twisting the beer bottle in his hand on the counter. 

Law, also, hates how incredibly put together he still looks. Even in school Lucci had that same air, which is probably why he fell for him in the first place. He’s grown into his features; sharp eyebrows, his hair’s grown a little longer and it’s pulled back into a ponytail, he also has a goatee now. That’s new. Law loathes to admit but it looks incredibly sexy on him, at least if the two stayed together they would have made a decent looking couple. 

Law grunts though, sitting at a barstool a good distance away, but it’s futile. Lucci, ever persistent as he always was, takes up the one next to Law. And now he’s starting to see a pattern. Lucci is just as fucking persistent as Doflamingo is- was? Maybe it’s meant for him to attract the type. 

“I see you still don’t talk as much.” Lucci replies conversationally. 

Blueno gives him a sort of pitying look when he slides a beer across the counter. He doesn’t return the look, or the conversation, he really just came out because he needed a drink besides old aged whiskey and clear-cut vodka. 

One would have thought Doflamingo didn’t even exist anymore the way Law was drinking. He tells himself it’s because he’s finally getting a break. A pretty depressing vacation, but Law can’t pick and choose his battles and he stopped trying to do that long ago. 

“Oh, come on Law,” Lucci murmurs, leaning in closer. His breath doesn’t reek of alcohol so that shows he’s perfectly sober and knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, “didn’t we used to have such fun times together.” 

Law scoffs, rolling his eyes, “is that what you would call it?” 

Lucci raises an eyebrow at the snarky tone and he’s somewhat glad he was able to take him down a notch. He might have held his tongue a lot when they were together in high school, but you wouldn’t catch him doing such a thing now. How many years have passed anyways? Six, seven? God, Law feels aged beyond his years. He takes a hasty swig of his beer because of that. 

“You’re looking good.” 

Law can _feel_ the way Lucci is looking at him and the first thing he thinks about... the only thing, _person_ , he thinks about is that he wishes it was Doflamingo pestering him. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Law lilts, thinking about how Doflamingo would have said his beauty could blind the sun or some poetic shit like that to get him blushing. Fuck he misses him. 

“How about-” 

“No.” Law doesn’t even need to hear the rest of that question, “I’m not going home with you. I came to get a drink and that’s what I’m doing.” 

Law looks out the corner of his eye, not surprised to see Lucci not affected one bit by the rejection. It doesn’t sting, not like it used to. If Law was still the same way he was back in those days maybe that would have got to him, but he doesn’t have the energy to care about that, especially since this isn’t the man he wishes he were around. 

There’s no telling how long they stay at the bar, sitting side by side, beer bottles littering the counter. It’s freeing in a way, both of them not saying a word. Maybe this is the closure Law needed. He was always bitter about the way he and Lucci ended, but Law’s glad it did end. Imagine if they didn’t? 

Law would have probably never left this small old town; he would have never met Doflamingo at all, none of his team members, hell he probably would have never had Cerberus. That alone would have been tragic, his cat was his life. 

“Let me walk you home.” Lucci says when they stroll out of the bar, Law didn’t even notice he was following him, but he agrees. 

It’s a nice fall evening, October quickly approaching. Red and yellow leaves litter the concrete, making trails up the sidewalk that glows under streetlights. Law looks up to the sky, smoke clouds puffing out of his mouth. 

“I forgot how much easier it was to see the stars out here.” Law muses, skin the slightest bit flushed because of the beer, warming him up. 

“Do you miss it?” Lucci asks sincerely. He didn’t think he had that type of tone to him. It was always quick rooted statements, a knife’s edge full of sadism that could cut Law down without a second thought. He guesses he has grown. 

“I don’t,” Law answers truthfully, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “only at times I do, but I like it- the city that is. It has a certain flare to it.” 

“When will you be leaving back?” 

Law would leave back right now if he could, hell, he’d probably walk the miles in between just to see Doflamingo again. The raven hums, kicking a rock in the middle of the sidewalk, watching his boots eat up the distance from here and to his old house. 

If he didn’t get this type of closure, then Law would have despised this walk home, but it actually feels comfortable here with Lucci. A man that he shared many firsts with, it might have ended badly, but at least they’re being adults about it all. 

“Who knows..” Law murmurs. 

“Have somebody waiting back for you?” 

Law tilts his head to look at the man next to him, smirking just a little. 

“Do you actually care or are you still tryin’ to fuck me?” 

Lucci is clearly taken aback and Law finds a subtle delight in that. 

“I don’t remember you ever being so crass.” 

“Yeah?” Law hums, “life and all I guess.” 

The familiar four-way streetlights come into view and Law watches Lucci look forward at it. If he didn’t know any better than that expression would look very solemn. 

“That sort of confidence could make a man fall in love again.” 

Law wants to scoff, but when he thinks about it, could such a thing work on Doflamingo? He remembers the incidents at the gala very well, no matter how much he tries to deny it, and the blonde was a flushing mess. But that was Law drunk and holding back feelings, it would be different right... under different circumstances. He’s been gone so long though, maybe the blonde did forget all about him. 

“Do you really think so?” Law stops under the lamppost, and he must sound hopeful because Lucci actually grins softly at him. Fond. The way he used to when he and Law first got together, now here he is, unknowingly sending him off to another man. 

“If it’s you darling I don’t even have to think about it.”

· · · · 

“Talk me out of this, say it’s a bad idea.”

“ _If you wanted me to talk you out of it, you wouldn’t have called_.” 

Mihawk’s right, Law knows he is, even after he left their place to drop Cerberus off- Law didn’t know how his visit would turn out, so he wanted to make sure his kitty had some company- he still had to call the older man to try and talk him out of this. It was stupid, but it’s a first step. 

“ _And besides_ ,” Cerberus meows in the background and Law swears he hears Shanks whimper, “ _I have two pets now. This might be a learning experience for Shanks_.” 

“ _What did I even do_?” Shanks mumbles, close to the receiver. Law can picture those puppy dog eyes in his mind. 

“ _Never mind that_ ,” Mihawk muses, “ _have you thought about what you were going to say once you got there_?” 

“Not at all.” Law was still trying to figure out a way to talk himself out of this, it’s not as if he wanted to, but he was nervous as all hell. His stomach was constantly swooping with butterflies and it had nothing at all to deal with the rolling hills he was currently driving over. 

“ _Law_.” 

Law flinches, he knows that damn tone. Mihawk is surely about rip him a new one. 

“Uh huh?” 

“ _You were gone for almost three weeks, correct_.” 

Law bites his lip, fingers curling over his steering wheel. 

“Uh huh.” 

“ _And you realized your feelings way before that, isn’t that right_.” 

“Maybe,” Law mumbles, feeling much like Shanks right about now. 

“ _So you had all of that time to figure out what you were going to say to Doflamingo, and you’re just now calling to ask when you’re almost to his house_?” 

“There’s a plausible excuse for that.” 

“ _There’s no excuse at all_.” Mihawk scoffs, and Law hates that he’s right. 

“I could just tell him I love him?” It’s weak, but it gets the point across. 

Shanks gasps, obviously scandalized by Law’s normality, “ _this is a man who gifted you with_ -” 

“ _The gifts aren’t the point dear_ ,” Mihawk scolds, “ _Law listen to me_.” The older man says it very seriously, and Law’s ears perk up, slowing down the tiniest bit because with that urgent voice he knows that he needs to listen and listen _good_. 

“What is it?” 

“ _That man hasn’t stopped calling ever since you left. In that time, he somehow accumulated my number, and well, I don’t need to tell you what all he said, but what I will tell you is to let him do all the talking first_.” 

Law’s going so slow he’s sure a fucking turtle could pass his car by. His eyebrows furrow at that. 

“But I want-” 

“ _Law you_ let _him speak first. You walk into that house like you fucking own it. Like you own him. A man of that caliber going as far as he has to try to keep you? You take advantage of that_.” 

“But Mihawk-” 

“ _Darling_ ,” Mihawk purrs, and Law honestly doesn’t know which man he’s talking to, but he’s attuned to everything he’s saying, “ _you laid everything bare at that venue, you let that man speak first. Trust me_.” 

“ _I love it when you take up that authoritative tone_.” Shanks praises. 

“ _Hush. Did you hear me Law_?” 

Loud and clear. 

“Yeah I did.” 

“ _Good, now hang up. I know you’re nearly there_.” 

Law sucks in a deep breath, letting out a shaky exhale. The street in front of him opening up wider and fuck he can’t- 

“ _Trust me_.” Mihawk repeats. 

“Yeah,” Law gasps, stopping in front of tall wrought iron gates, “I’m here now.” 

“ _Good luck_.” Mihawk lilts. 

“ _And if he rejects you, you could always join u-_ -” 

Law smiles to himself when Mihawk hangs up the phone, his nerves ebbing away just a little. He takes another deep breath, rolling his window down to press the button set in the middle of the intercom. Behind the gates, the place of residence is looming. It’s tall and white and it’s fucking huge. If Law could use one word to describe it, it would be a palace without actually being one. 

“Hello, who is this?” 

Law doesn’t recognize the voice over the speaker, but of course he wouldn’t. Doflamingo is sure to have a full-blown staff in a place that huge. God, Law’s out of his element here. He might work with luxurious homes, and also live in a pretty nice condo himself, but _this_? He’s out of his league. 

“Uh, yes. This is Trafalgar Law.” Law mentally pats himself on the back for getting that out so smoothly. 

“I’m sorry but- huh, what are you do- _hey_! Don’t touch that!” 

There seems to be some shuffling on the other side, hushed voices whispering fiercely at each other, and then the gates are swinging open as if they’ve become unhinged. Law stares before him, blinking dumbly. 

“Come on Law,” Law recognizes this voice, it was that guy in the car with he and Doflamingo that one time, “we’ve been waiting for you.” 

They have? 

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” 

Law presses lightly on the gas, making his way down the gravel road, trees above him all shapes and sizes blocking out the sunlight. Law thought the chateau to be wonderful, but it seems Doflamingo’s home puts it to shame. 

This one is set with a classical architecture, very clearly a Baroque inspiration. Law thinks about the sculptures and pedestals Doflamingo and Rosinante’s mother collected, and he assumes this was the family home. The tastes are not that far off. Elegant, sophisticated. 

It’s old, but not withered at all, the all-white exterior still shines brightly even though the sky is covered by clouds. The manicured lawns of the chateau are a direct contrast to the abundance of flowers and shrubs, bushes and trees perfectly landscaped across the vast front yard and even off to the side of the house. 

The driveway curves in a position that Law can easily park his car right under the stairs, which is odd. For such an old place that seems like it could be new. And Vergo is waiting right there by the door. Law doesn’t even have enough time to steel his nerves before he’s shutting off the car, leisurely getting out of the car with a sense of ease he does not feel. 

“I’ll show you to him.” Vergo says, Law nods his head, pocketing his keys. 

Mihawk might have told him to walk into Doflamingo’s place like he owned it, but Law gets the idea he’s never seen where he lived in the first place. 

How exactly is he supposed to act confident within a 30-foot foyer, solid bronzed double staircases, and pink marble staring back at him. Ornate draperies, Baroque tastes still evident even behind white paint. Rococo moldings, a chandelier in every single room they pass- just how fucking big is this place? Law could get lost with one wrong turn if he doesn’t pay attention. 

Law tries not to gawk but Vergo must sense how he’s feeling because he looks over his shoulder. 

“Doflamingo mentioned your line of work.” Vergo’s attempt at a conversation is pretty vague, but at least he’s talking instead of leading Law into the lion's den without a word. 

“I remodel homes.” 

“This must be the finest one you’ve seen then.” Vergo’s pride in the house is astonishing. 

If Law stayed in a mansion like this, he would sure enough show it off. The praise in his voice shows that this isn’t just any home, there must be history here, a place that has been passed down in family lineage. 

“Actually, it is.” Law agrees. 

Vergo hums, moving out of the way to showcase a set of double doors clad in all white. 

“You can go on in there.” 

And that's it. Not a ‘ _you can still leave if you want to_ ’. Vergo doesn’t announce Law’s presence at all, yet he still leaves him a choice to walk away, follow right on behind the man if he so pleased. Law stands in front of the doors, following the intricate designs if only to hold off the inevitable. 

Try as he may though, it’s been weeks since he’s last seen Doflamingo, and if Mihawk- and even Lucci- tell him to own up to his confidence then that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

With a deep breath Law pushes down on the flair handle, and it’s the smell that hits him first. The room smells just like Doflamingo, a scent that has left Law breathless more times than he could count. Different hints of masculine and feminine tones that he could never quite set his finger on. And then he sees the books, the charcoal walls. The office itself proves that the house was renovated a few years back. 

“Law?” Doflamingo gasps, a chair clanking against the wall in a rush. 

Law’s reluctant at first, turning to the man, because he knows he’ll crumble, but it’s really been so long. He can’t help himself when he hears his shoes scuffling across the floor, shifts to spot him already strolling up to Law with quick strides. Oh, the way he just looks so disbelieving, like he never expected to see him again. Law’s heart clenches in his chest, standing stock still as Doflamingo grips his arms. 

“I bet you never expected to see me again.” Fuck. Law’s already breathless, but he doesn’t let that dim his confidence. The way Doflamingo is holding him, how he damn near came running up to him, Law’s taking it all in, reveling in it. 

“I almost thought I made you up,” Doflamingo mutters, yanking Law closer and he gasps, hands reflexively coming up to hold onto the blonde when he pulls him in for a hug. 

Doflamingo’s hand touches his back, one in his hair, sliding over clothes with his lips on top of his head, and Law can’t breathe like this. His head is swimming, so utterly fucking content now that Doflamingo is holding him. All these days that have went by- hours and minutes, and Law told himself that his feelings would dim. If he was away from Doflamingo long enough then he could pretend he didn’t feel the way he did, but now that his arms are around him Law knows it was just a false façade. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Doflamingo _molds_ against him, “I missed you so much Law. I felt like I was dying.” 

Law’s hand curls in Doflamingo’s shirt, huffing out a laugh even though his heart is clamoring, cheeks flushing. 

“You’re so dramatic.” Law whispers. 

Doflamingo pulls back, fingers tightening the tiniest bit in Law’s hair, just enough to pull his head back. He stills touches him the same way, not afraid to show exactly how he wants him. Even with the amount of time that’s passed, nothing at all has changed. Law still feels completely owned with only a touch from Doflamingo. 

“How would you expect me to react?” Doflamingo says, sun rays spilling in from the window. He looks gorgeous like this, face twisted with pain like he would have really cracked if Law never came back to him, “you left me for so long, no way to talk to you, hear you. God, I missed hearing you speak Law, talk to me, say anything.” 

Law couldn’t possibly speak with Doflamingo talking to him like that, the edges of his voice tinged with desperation, his touch not releasing but holding him tighter. All that time Law has spent with other people, and yet nobody ever dared to treat him this way, even beyond the shades he knows full well that the look Doflamingo is giving him is one that he’s never experienced before. 

How is he able to do it so easily? He shouldn’t be feeling this overwhelmed already; shouldn’t he be easing into it, not both men crashing against each other like they might slip away at any moment. 

“You must have missed me a lot.” 

“I was such an idiot,” Doflamingo starts, “I had no way of apologizing to you. I let you get hurt because of me Law.” 

Law has never heard his name spoken this many times from the man, there are no terms of endearment at all, and he almost finds himself wishing for them. There’s no teasing, not a hint of a smirk, and Law desperately needs that right now. If Doflamingo is any more open with him he just might break apart. And isn’t that funny? Law doesn’t bat an eyelash at the taunts, but he’s one second from floating away just because of Doflamingo’s soft tone. 

“You have no idea how sorry I am, saying I’m sorry isn’t even enough,” Doflamingo leans down and kisses Law’s forehead, “it's not enough, but I’m so sorry Law.” 

God, Law can’t take this. He pushes back on Doflamingo’s chest, biting his lip, but he steps closer, keeping them locked together in an embrace. 

“Please st _op_.” Law’s voice cracks, tongue stuck in his jaw. 

Doflamingo kisses his temple. 

“I’m sorry baby,” another kiss to his cheek and Law’s eyes start watering up, “you don’t even have to accept my apology, just know that I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” 

Doflamingo’s lips brush along his nose, the opposite cheek, fingers rubbing soothing circles in his hair. The touch so delicate, so offsetting from what he’s used to feeling, considering it’s coming from Doflamingo himself. 

“You didn’t even do anything,” Law murmurs. The nerves he was feeling fades to a low thrum, attention solely on the man lavishing him in kisses, Doflamingo’s lips barely slide along his and Law sighs, “I hardly forgot why I left in the first place.” 

“I did everything.” 

Law hates that Doflamingo pulls back, but he lets him, otherwise he would have kissed the man without a second thought. Without even hearing what else he had to say, or what Law was even going to say. Taking Doflamingo’s actions into scrutiny, Law already knows he won’t allow him to slip away again, they’ll have all the time in the world for anything else. 

“Garp told me what Mjosgard did, I’m so sorry for what he said to you.” 

“You’ve apologized enough.” Law replies softly. 

“Nonsense,” Doflamingo frowns, “I won’t have anyone speak to you that way.” 

Law is terribly endeared. Sure, at first, he felt like complete shit because of what that prick said, but he knew that Doflamingo’s intentions were to never make him feel cheap. He knows everything he did, he did because he wanted to, not because Law had asked him. But hearing Doflamingo say that? Like he was just as hurt as Law, like he was _hurting_ for Law. It really does something to him. 

“Did you fight him in my honor?” Law muses, smiling just a little bit. Doflamingo grins down at him, the first time he’s seen it in all these weeks and Law’s sure he will never see anybody more beautiful than him. 

“I did,” Doflamingo says delightfully and Law’s eyebrows shoot up, “he won’t ever say another word to you again.” 

Law’s mouth drops open and Doflamingo’s smile widens. 

“You thought I would do nothing?” Something in Doflamingo’s tone makes Law stiffen up, his hand sliding to the back of his neck, “you’re a terrible fool doll, as if I would let him hurt someone I love.” 

Law’s brain short circuits, knees suddenly feeling weak. He may have surprised Doflamingo by coming here, but the blonde isn’t holding back on any of his thoughts, he’s laying it on thick and Law overlooks the fact that he hurt someone for him. His brain completely skips over that part- 

“You... you love me?” Law feels like he’s suffocating. Doflamingo’s hands rubbing against his shoulders, his arms, smothering him, as if the touch is filled with his love somehow and it’s transferring to him. 

“I think I loved you the first time I saw you.” 

Law thinks back to what Rayleigh said, how Doflamingo saw him well before he ever got hired for the job, and then he remembers something else. A tiny little detail that has him pushing back on Doflamingo’s chest. His eyebrows furrow but he lets him go. 

“You.” Law starts, pointing at his chest. 

“Me?” 

“You own that building next to Sphinx.” 

Doflamingo’s confusion turns to amusement, lips twitching. 

“Ah yes, that would be me.” 

“I hate that damn place.” 

“I think it finally brings light to that street.” 

Law scoffs, “it’s tacky.” 

Doflamingo tugs Law back to him, “yeah? And what else?” 

The raven’s heart stutters at the fondness in his voice. He missed this, fuck he missed this so much. The usual banter between them, not a care in the world for what happened in the past, though they still need to talk about it, but this is nice. This is easy. 

“I lost my train of thought.” Law lies, sliding his hand up his arms. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Doflamingo muses. 

Law laughs at being figured out, not surprised in the least. He’s always been transparent in the man’s eyes. 

“But you know Doflamingo,” Law murmurs, eyes flicking to the blonde’s lips as they part. 

“What is it?” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Towards the end of this chapter I started watching black and white movies and such old dialogues inspired me. Though I did have a love/hate relationship while writing this chapter, I like it but there's something about it I felt was missing???? Probably because of the way I ended it off, but that was the best ending I could think of to go along with these next chapters :3 I hope you all enjoyed it despite the way it might have come out, I love reading all of your comments either way <3


	20. a lesson in vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderfully _wretched_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you remember how I had to break the gala up into two chapters? I guess you could say that's happening again

Doflamingo doesn’t move. 

For a second, Law believes he actually stopped time. That as soon as that confession spilled from his lips, his tongue disrupted space and time, balanced between earth, Doflamingo’s grasp around him like heaven. Though the man looks as if he’s not even moving, forgetting about the prospect of air. Law didn’t expect such a reaction. 

“Doflamingo.” 

Doflamingo’s arms tighten around Law, finally snapping out of whatever trance he was in. 

“Yes?” 

“Did you hear what I said?” Law furrows his eyebrows. 

“No, I didn’t,” Doflamingo murmurs, “repeat it again.” 

Law clutches his shirt, eyes flicking away. It was easy to say the words before because of the familiar quips they were passing back and forth to each other, but now with Doflamingo holding him so intently, he’s nervous. Made more aware of the fact that Doflamingo just said he loves him, and now Law’s saying it back. 

Will he think he’s just doing it out of pity? No. No, Law doubts that. Somehow that thought alone spurs him on, even if his face is burning up. He knows Doflamingo won’t deny him now that he knows he returns the same feelings. 

“I love you.” Spoken quieter this time, Doflamingo leaning down. 

“I didn’t catch that, say it again.” 

Law has no idea if he really means that or not, if he’s just teasing Law to make him say it over and over again, but the more he thinks he loves him, the easier it is to actually say it. 

“I love you.” 

Doflamingo’s nose brushes against Law’s. 

“Once more.” 

Law scoffs at that. This asshole was really just making him repeat himself for no reason. 

“I’m not saying it again.” Law retorts, melting into Doflamingo’s arms when he kisses the side of his lips. 

“Last time,” Doflamingo murmurs. Doesn’t this always happen? 

_For me doll_. 

_Last time_. 

Didn’t Doflamingo say the last time _was_ the last time. 

Law knew it then, back when they were at Monet’s tailor shop, Law knew he wouldn’t be able to block any more advances. He remembers the clock that was ticking in his mind, dwindling down to the moments he and Doflamingo would soon have to say goodbye, but things have changed now. Law’s not so sure about the house, and he’s not much sure of anything else, but there’s one thing he doesn’t have to think twice about. 

“I love you.” 

Doflamingo smiles and Law swears he falls in love with him again, it never even faded, but he knows full well he just fell in love with Doflamingo again. 

“I love you more.” 

Law rolls his eyes, “you’re too old to be this childish.” 

Doflamingo huffs out a laugh, air rustling the hair on Law’s forehead. 

“But you make me feel so young.” 

“I know you’re _not_ quoting Frank Sinatra at a time like this.” Law deadpans, smiling just a little when lips brush along his forehead. 

“Didn’t you say he was your favorite?” Doflamingo grasps Law’s chin, meeting him halfway when he tilts his head back. 

“Is that what I said?” Law quips, “I can’t even remember.” 

“I remember,” god, Law’s never ached this much for a kiss, and Doflamingo is just moving so slowly. Doing it as if he’s trying to engrave every single one of his reactions behind his retinas, “I remember everything you say to me because, Law, I love you.” 

Law doesn’t know how Doflamingo does it, if he has some sort of fairy dust in his words, elixir on his tongue, but every time he gets kissed by this man he feels utterly consumed. It’s never sweet, and maybe that’s what it is, the fact that Doflamingo holds him like he’s made of the finest materials; delicate the way he touches him, but when he kisses Law? It’s a brand. 

Law denied once that Doflamingo could own him, and compared to the other soft caresses before, he had been right. Both of Doflamingo’s hands are splayed along his shoulder blades, pinning him to his chest, rooting Law to the spot. And he can do nothing except dig his fingers into his shirt, Doflamingo’s lips slipping against his own. He knows exactly how to break him down; he’s known from the very start. 

Doflamingo’s tongue curls around his own, licking deeply into his mouth and Law moans, pressing closer to him, running his hands up his chest. His body is such a solid force, the sheer size of him is something Law will possibly never get used to, but he loves it all the same. 

They break apart only for air, quickly delving back in for more open-mouthed kisses, and it’s quite addicting. The taste of him, how he’s not letting him go, it makes Law chase for more. Lips running numb at the way both of theirs are pressed together, slick with spit, teeth latching on to suck his bottom lip. 

“I won’t ever get enough of you,” Doflamingo groans, walking Law backwards until he’s molded against the door, palms sliding up his waist, ribs, back down to wrap around his thighs. 

Law gasps, whimpering out something pathetic at how Doflamingo easily hoists him up against the door, hips pinning him to the wood, hands roaming freely over Law. His hands fly to the blonde’s shoulders, breathing raggedly. Doflamingo is pressing right up against him, not a hint of shame to how hard he is, it’s like he doesn’t even care. He’s more content with just feeling Law, and he’s never felt so safe before. 

“You’re such a romantic,” Law teases, voice coming out raspy. 

“That must be why you’re blushing.” Doflamingo smiles when Law grunts. 

“It’s just hot in here,” Law runs his hands over Doflamingo’s shoulders, shirt clinging to his palms, “see, even you’re warm.” 

“You said something along those lines when you were drunk and trying to strip me out my clothes.” 

Law’s eyes widen in horror, “I don’t remember-” 

“Of course, you don’t,” Doflamingo huffs amusingly, “if only you could have seen yourself. I never thought I’d see the day I would be speechless, but you succeeded.” 

Law wants to hide in embarrassment, but really, _he_ made this man speechless. Not anybody else. It was Law alone, albeit drunkenly, but he did that. 

“What was it you said,” Doflamingo wonders out loud, lips brushing across his jawline while his fingers dig into the plush muscle of his thigh, “ _you don’t have to act with me, Doflamingo_.” 

All breathy and sultry, Doflamingo clearly mocking him. 

Oh god, _no_. 

“You should’ve seen the look on your friends faces when you kissed me, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone that shocked before.” 

Law hides his face in the dip of Doflamingo’s shoulder, flushing at the confession. 

“One would have thought you were an exhibitionist.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“The highlight of my life though,” Doflamingo says huskily, “was seeing you spread out on your bed. I thought about how you looked at me that night every single day you were gone.” 

“Yeah?” 

Doflamingo laughs, “those tattoos of yours. You’re dangerous. I don’t think I've ever met somebody so devilish.” 

He’s one to talk, but speaking of that... 

Law pulls back, head resting against the door and Doflamingo follows suit, looking at him with a fond smile. 

“I’m surprised you had enough self-control.” Law’s not surprised by his self-control at all. 

“I’ve never been tested like that before.” 

“You sure you should be confessing that to me? I might just let it get to my head.” Law lilts, smirking wickedly. 

“You can do your absolute worst doll.”

· · · · 

Law would have loved nothing more than to stay pinned on that door with Doflamingo pressed perfectly against him, but it seems the blonde actually does do work for a living. Law soon found himself in the chair curled up before him, watching the blonde talk on the phone about a certain business inquiry that he doesn’t have the present mind to comprehend.

He said he could go home, but Doflamingo refused. Stating that he didn’t have much left to do. This is the fourth call he’s made though, Law’s starting to question if that was really just an excuse to get him to stay here longer. 

The door behind him opens and Law watches a pretty lady in a dress walk towards them with a silver tray in one hand. Her hair is long, wavy and dark brown, and Law finds himself enraptured with the way she strides towards them in stilettos, turning his head that’s resting on his hands as she stops a few steps away from Doflamingo’s desk. 

“Would you like some tea?” She has a soothing voice, not loud spoken at all, but calming, right along with the smile she gives him. 

“I’d love some, thank you.” Law says, raising his head up when she sets the tray on the desk. 

“How do you like it?” 

“That’s perfectly alright,” Law reassures her, “I’ll do it.” 

Law smiles when she straightens herself, clearly shocked. He might love Doflamingo but that’s not going to start making him live a life of luxury all of the sudden. His expression must show that because she smiles knowingly. 

“Alright,” and then her eyes flick to Doflamingo. She doesn’t say anything to him, but Law gets the idea that she didn’t need to, and when he turns around his features show not a hint of anything. As expected. 

Law gets up from the chair just as the door closes behind the woman and Doflamingo is hanging up the phone, a smile set in place. 

“You make it hard to spoil you doll.” 

“With tea?” Law quips, “oh yes, you’re a real charmer.” 

“One of these days I’ll have to punish you for using that tone with me.” 

Law turns to the blonde, arching an eyebrow, ignoring, and failing to ignore, how it might feel with Doflamingo’s hand pressing on the base of Law’s spine while he’s bent over on his lap. He wouldn’t be soft at all; he would probably smack Law’s ass until it was red, and he was writhing, and he wouldn’t stop at just that but- 

“The tea is going to get cold if you wait any longer darling.” Doflamingo drawls. 

Law huffs, fingers trembling in the slightest as he brings up the teapot. 

“Would you like some?” He asks politely, there’s no telling how long Doflamingo’s been at these calls in the first place, might as well be nice to him for once. 

“Yes please,” that’s the first time Law thinks he’s ever heard the man say please, he must really- “you’re such a good little housewife.” 

Law bites his lip. Damn near breaking the porcelain handle in irritation. There’s a retort right on the tip of his tongue, a biting remark that’s sure to do nothing but make Doflamingo laugh in glee, and then his phone rings. 

It’s a shrill sound that makes Law aware of the expensive glass wobbling in his hand, and he quickly corrects his posture so that he doesn’t drop it, scowling to Doflamingo when he snickers. Deft fingers pick up the phone and Law gets a terrible idea. A wonderfully _wretched_ idea.

· · · · 

Doflamingo watches with wry amusement as Law straightens himself, and just in time too, if he had jumped any harder than that the spout of the teapot would have no doubt taken one of the small cups out. And as much as he would have loved to see Law frantically trying to clean up his mess, he likes seeing him as he is now. Next to him. Pouring his tea with a smile that he’s clearly trying to hide as Doflamingo picks up his phone.

“Hello.” 

“ _I would ask if you’re mad at me still_ ,” Rosinante lilts over the line and Doflamingo can’t help but grin, “ _but I just got off the phone with Viola_.” 

“Is that so?” Doflamingo muses, he should have known by the look the woman gave him. 

“ _Pouring your tea is he_?” 

“I don’t take kindly to being snooped on.” Doflamingo replies casually, watching as Law stiffens up some at that. He pretends to ignore it. 

“ _Hmm, really? I don’t think your lover would mind a bit of voyeurism_.” 

Doflamingo chooses to ignore that also, watching Law as he mixes a little milk in with his tea. He turns to Doflamingo, holding up the small pitcher, he shakes his head, pulling his phone down. 

“Make it sweet for me doll.” 

Law is and always will be, a treat to play with. He blushes oh so easily, every single time, and each time it gets even more stunning than the last. 

“- _blushing right now_.” Doflamingo hears Rosinante chuckle as soon as he puts the receiver back up to his ear. 

“Is there a reason why you called?” Doflamingo asks lightly, holding up two fingers when he raises up the sugar bowl. He wants to tease the man some more; he’s really taking this task seriously. 

“ _Actually there was_.” Rosi says. 

“Well that’s a shock, what’s going on?” 

“ _You remember that Barberini faun mother had_?” 

Doflamingo has a slight inclination of what Rosi is talking about, but then Law is rounding his desk, hips swaying with clear intent with a pretty teacup and saucer in hand and he hums. 

“Maybe.” 

Law sets the glass directly in front of him. Instead of stomping away like Doflamingo half expected, the raven grabs the arm of his chair turning it to face him with one sharp movement, and his eyes widen behind his glasses. 

“ _So I was thinking_ ,” Rosi starts and Doflamingo suddenly can’t hear anything. 

The only thing he’s able to focus on is Law sinking to his knees in front of him, inky fingers spreading Doflamingo’s legs open and his heart leaps into his throat. 

“ _Did you hear what I said_?” Rosinante asks, a little urgency in his voice. 

Doflamingo bites his lip to hide his groan when Law moves forward, rubbing his cheek on his covered cock while he looks up at him, batting his eyelashes. 

“Repeat that one more time for me.” Doflamingo says, voice strained a little. 

It doesn’t help that Law takes those words into acknowledgment, as soon as Rosi starts talking again he unbuttons Doflamingo’s pants, eager fingers slipping beneath his boxers and he fights to control his breaths. Somehow, in between Law subtly jerking him off, he hears Crocodile’s name, and he backtracks. 

“Wait-” Doflamingo interrupts, he’s sure to get hell from his brother for having to repeat himself, _again_ , but fuck if he cares. He decided to call even though he knew Law was here so it’s his own fault, “I don’t think I heard that correctly, what did you say again?” 

Rosinante groans in frustration, “ _are you even listening to me? Oh, what’s the point of having a sibling if they don’t even listen. This is so tragic_.” 

Doflamingo refrains from rolling his eyes. It wouldn’t be a conversation if the younger didn’t start going on some dramatic rant. 

“I’m quite busy at the moment.” 

And Law’s pulling his dick out, in broad daylight, while he’s talking on the phone with his brother. 

“ _I really need advice from you on this_.” Rosinante is clearly pouting, that much he can tell. 

“I’m all ears Rosi, I promise.” 

Law is clearly out to get Doflamingo for whichever biting retort it was that he made, because he fits his lips over the tip of his member. It was different, when he was towering above Law using his mouth, this time Law is in control, on his knees, and Doflamingo knows that’s the most powerful position Law can be in. 

“ _So I wanted to give Crocodile that piece as a gift_ ,” Rosi says. 

Doflamingo watches with avid interest at Law’s eyes fluttering closed, lips stretched wide around him. 

“A gift for what?” 

Rosi gets quiet, and Doflamingo gets the idea Law is listening in on this conversation because he makes the sloppiest sound, tongue wrapping around his cock, spit dribbling past his lips. If one could smile with a dick in their mouth, that person would be Law. Doflamingo’s hand flies up, gripping his hair in warning, but Law sucks harder, _louder_. 

“ _For his birthday_ ,” Rosinante says. 

The blonde has never been more thankful that his brother doesn’t comment on what’s going on, he obviously can’t hear though, because if he could there’s not a doubt in his mind that he would choose to say something about it. 

“And why do you plan on getting Crocodile something for his birthday?” Doflamingo asks, head rolling to the back of his chair as Law bobs on his cock, “and besides, I thought his birthday passed anyways? Didn’t we do something at the beginning of the month for that?” 

God, why the hell is he trying to drag this conversation out, part of him really wants to know why Rosi of all people wants to give that old reptile a gift, but the main part of him just wants to grab the back of Law’s neck and see how loud he can gag. 

Fuck. He takes him so well. 

Doflamingo pulls on Law’s hair when he sinks down further, feeling the vibration of his moan all the way to the tips of his toes, and he bites his lip to keep from groaning. It’s already bad enough he’s becoming a bit breathless. 

“ _I kind of, maybe, like him_.” 

Doflamingo’s head flies up, pressing down on the back of Law’s head to keep him in place. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” Doflamingo asks, because surely the lust is clouding up his brain. His brother couldn’t have possibly said- 

“ _I like him_.” 

Law gags around him deliciously and he hates that it’s in this moment, Doflamingo reluctantly eases up on the back of Law’s head, freeing his cock from his mouth. Fuck his brother. If he could see how Law looks with threads of spit slapping down on his chin, he would never try to interrupt his time with him again. 

“We’re talking about the same Crocodile, yeah?” Doflamingo asks, swatting Law’s hand away when he tries to reach for his dick again. When the hell did he become so shameless? 

“ _That would be correct_.” 

“Rosinante, I’m sure you’re well aware of just what type of person he is.” 

“ _You say that as if you didn’t become a changed man_.” Rosi argues and Doflamingo sighs. He does have a point. 

“That man is, literally, the ringleader to the underworld. Or some shit like that, who the hell knows what he does.” Law raises an eyebrow, amused that Doflamingo isn’t thinking in his right mind and he frowns. Seems he’s rubbing off on him. 

“ _That makes it all the more exciting_.” 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, even coming from you.” 

“ _Actually_ ,” Rosinante mumbles, “ _we’ve been talking for a while now_.” 

Doflamingo stiffens up, literally and figuratively, because Law’s hand somehow worms its way through his and he grabs the base of his cock, squeezing it in a way that almost has him writhing in place. How fucking embarrassing. 

“When you say a while, you mean how long exactly.” 

“ _Exactly, exactly_?” 

“Exactly.” The words come out harsher than intended, and Doflamingo spots Law shivering at the tone. He files that away, there are more important things to attend to right now even if Law doesn’t think so. 

“ _Uh, since before my birthday_?” 

“That was in fucking _July_.” Doflamingo retorts, and Law gasps scandalously as if he heard. 

“ _Okay, you got me... it was in May_.” 

“Rosi, what the-” 

“ _I knew you would react like this_!” Rosinante interrupts, “ _that’s why I told him not to tell you, but I really like him Doffy_.” 

Goddamn. 

Damn. Shit. Doflamingo hates being conflicted. On one hand he’s glad it’s with somebody they’re close to, but what happens if this ends up shitty. Crocodile is just as powerful as they are, but he has those pesky little dirty workers that would do anything for a quick come up if things go to shit. 

Doflamingo groans, rubbing his temple. 

“ _It’s not love or anything like that_ ,” Rosi says, “ _believe me, I already know what type of person he is, so I never got my hopes up in the first place, but I adore being around him_.” 

“I take it he treats you well? I’d hate to get rid of a close friend.” 

“Oh, how scary.” Law whispers, twisting his hand on Doflamingo’s length. He’s going to have to teach this boy some manners. 

“ _Your threats don’t phase me big brother. He treats me like royalty_.” 

“Fine. I guess it’s alright, and what was it about that sculpture? That faun or something.” 

Law stops, hand falling away and scooting closer, suddenly very interested about the conversation going on. 

“The Barberini? The Barberini faun?” Law asks, and damn he has a beautiful voice even after sucking dick. 

“ _That’s right_ ,” Rosi muses, “ _your little doll did seem to have a fascination with that sculpture_.” 

Doflamingo thinks back. It seemed so long ago he first took Law to his brother's house, but he does faintly remember him reacting a certain way to one of them, because his brother even mentioned him having a good eye. Which was when Law said he read a lot while growing up. 

“Pick a different one.” 

Rosinante laughs delightfully. 

“ _Ah, I would have gotten away with it if your little angel wasn’t there. Fine then, I guess I have my lot to pick from_.” 

Doflamingo rubs a hand on the top of Law’s head, smiling faintly. He’s going to hate Doflamingo in a few weeks, but he just got the greatest idea. 

“That’s such a shame. I hate to be the one to say it, but I think this conversation is over.” 

“ _A shame it is, but I think you’re right. You also did seem quite... busy_.” 

Law’s going to pay him back somehow for his own brother teasing him about this. 

“Bye.” 

Rosinante’s laugh is heard even when Doflamingo hangs up, and that’s probably why Law heard some of the conversation. The younger doesn’t have a quiet bone in his damn body, but with that out of the way Doflamingo grins wickedly, spreading his legs wider. 

“You were being a bit greedy, yeah?” 

Law starts stroking him off again. Doflamingo’s glad he doesn’t lose his nerve; he looks about ready to take him down his throat on his next inhale. 

“I just can’t help myself,” Law replies airily, “I love me a hung bottom.” 

Doflamingo cackles loudly, blood damn near sizzling because of Law’s touch. 

“Don’t fucking kid yourself, doll.” 

Law places both hands on Doflamingo’s pants, mouth hovering above his cock, biting his lip when he spits on it, saliva drips down, and Law licks it right on up. Eyes directly on his as he slurps around the length of him, tip of his tongue trailing veins, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses on the underside of his member. 

“You wouldn’t let me fuck you baby?” 

Doflamingo, almost, considers it. Okay, he does consider it. The way Law salaciously asks him, slick lips brushing along him as he speaks. It’s not as if he never bottomed before, but Doflamingo plans on ruining this man, and he can’t do that if he’s underneath him. But still... the sight of those tattoos moving sinfully above him, trying desperately to chase his release in Doflamingo’s heat. 

“I’d let you defile every inch of my body.” 

Law’s mouth drops open, and Doflamingo thinks this is the first time he’s seen genuine surprise on his face. The blonde chuckles, traces his bottom lip, smearing spit onto his cheek. 

“You thought I’d say no?” A rhetorical question if he’s ever heard one, but he wants Law to soak this moment in, “as if I’d turn down a man like you fucking me. You can take me any way you see fit doll, but this first time,” Doflamingo sticks his thumb into Law’s mouth, stretching it wide, “this first time is when I make you mine.” 

Law is easily guided back to Doflamingo’s member, no resistance at all, relishing in the feeling of how it feels to rock inside of Law’s mouth next to his thumb. 

“You’re good at this,” Doflamingo comments, moving his finger to cradle the back of Law’s neck with his hand, “you must’ve had a lot of practice, hmm?” 

The blonde smirks when Law’s ears turn the littlest shade of red, proving his point by taking more into his mouth, the tip nudging against his throat. 

“Yeah you have,” Doflamingo answers for him even though it wasn’t needed, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. 

Law makes a dissatisfied noise without Doflamingo’s touch on him, but the picture he makes is exquisite like this. He gets a full view of Law’s fingers curling desperately on his jeans, lips stretched wide chasing spit to nearly the root, eyes glazed over. Doflamingo can’t pass this up, he’s working so hard for it, but even though he teases him he knows nobody else could suck a dick like Law. He does it as if he’s creating art itself. 

“I bet you’re a little cock slut,” Law mewls, eyes snapping shut. God, he’s a dream, “you were just _begging_ me to fuck you that day.” 

Law’s jaw slackens and Doflamingo finds himself falling more in love. It’s rare to come across someone who’s so unabashedly filthy without needing to fuck. Law is doing this just because he wants to, but Doflamingo is sure it’s just payback. What for the first time together and also because of calling him a housewife. He knows that’s what really grated him, he might just have to say it again. 

He never expected Law to be so open, though he should have known because of the tie. He might have been hesitant, but his body was begging for that sort of treatment. Just like now, expertly bobbing his head on Doflamingo’s cock, spurred on only because of the words he’s stringing him along with. He’s never been with somebody so perfect, it’s just wonderfully natural, like the universe sculpted Law out just for him. 

“You want me to keep talking baby, want me to talk you through it?” Doflamingo asks sweetly and Law chokes out a sob, pulling back with unshed tears in his eyes. 

“ _Please_ ,” Law urges, and he swells up more at the needy sound. 

“You’re so fucking dirty,” Doflamingo croons, standing up from the chair and Law looks up at him in wonder. 

What he did in a past life to deserve to be looked at like _that_ , he’ll never know. 

“So pretty.” 

Law splays the palm of his hands on the floor, looking up at him with hazy eyes, and Doflamingo almost orgasms immediately when his mouth drops open, tongue lolled out. The nobs of his spine are arched beautifully, chest on full display in between his arms. Doflamingo palms the head of his dick and Law’s eyes flicker down, irises full of want as he watches him jack off. 

“And you’re all mine.” 

The younger must have known a steady hand would slide into his hair, because he doesn’t even flinch when he grabs the tendrils roughly. If anything, he welcomes it, flicking his tongue around his slit. Law scurries forward, palms slipping along marble, whimpering when Doflamingo yanks his head back, back, eyeing the slope of his Adams apple bobbing. 

He just allows himself to be moved, all conforming and submissive. Not blinking an eye when he smears his tip around his mouth, Law just sits there and lets his lips be covered in precum. 

“Please,” Law rasps. 

“Begging already?” 

“You’re teasing me.” 

Is that a pout? 

Doflamingo smiles, rubbing his member on Law’s cheeks and he frowns gorgeously, turning his head to try and chase the length of him. He tightens his grip in black tendrils. 

“You’re being much too greedy doll,” Doflamingo chides, “haven’t you any patience?” 

“I’ll be patient when you stop talking and fuck my face.” Law spits out. 

Doflamingo raises an eyebrow, lips twitching. He releases his hold on Law’s hair and the man before him lets out a sound that’s possibly akin to frustration. 

“That’s a very tempting offer doll,” Doflamingo sighs, pulling his pants back up. 

“What are you-” 

Oh, Law just looks so frenzied, he really has a sort of uncontrolled wantonness that Doflamingo finds extremely appealing when he puts himself away, buttoning up his jeans. 

“All the time in the world,” Doflamingo muses, pulling the man up from his knees. 

Law looks terribly unamused, and he shouldn’t find that endearing. One would have thought the tables were turned. But Doflamingo wants to drag this out a little bit longer, he’s already so greedy, he’s sure Law will become downright hungry if he gets denied long enough. 

Slightly sadistic as it may be, Doflamingo doesn’t want their first day back together being spent like this, though he would love nothing more to bury his cock down Law’s throat. Lavishing the boy in attention seems much more appealing. Doflamingo kisses the side of Law’s lips, the spot above that patch of hair on his chin. 

“We have all the time in the world baby.” 

Recognition flashes in his eyes, a sliver of the lust dissipating, but when he wraps his arms around Doflamingo’s waist he can feel how hard he’s breathing. 

“You really are a romantic.” Law murmurs, and Doflamingo could drown in the smile that’s laced in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As an explicit writer, holding off on these smut scenes is starting to take its toll on me, but it's for very good reason. I don't think I've ever waited this long to write smut in a fic before, but I'm kind of enjoying it? It's probably because of their dynamics, but I promise we won't have to wait much longer :3 I just thought it'd be somewhat significant for Doflamingo to hold off (mainly to torture Law) but also because he missed him dearly and would rather spend time with his lover.
> 
> Also really glad Rosi made his appearance again :3 even though it was over the phone, but oh well..... I've been waiting to spill that secret of him and Crocodile


	21. the glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law’s heart threatens to punch out of his chest at the sly tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m uploading this baby from my phone today so I’m sorry if there happens to be any errors!
> 
> Me, coming back to add that we've reached ~more than~ 100k words and I'm just??????? The fact that I never even expected it to get this long or have this much attention! I'm so overwhelmed (in the best way possible) I love y'all for being so supportive @.@

Law has been, to put it mildly, going insane. 

At first, he thought it was sweet, Doflamingo not immediately wanting to rush into sex, though it did catch him off guard. Not because he was surprised Doflamingo didn’t want to do anything, oh no, Law knows full well that if he had wanted to do something then it would have already been done. But what did shock him was the fact that Law was eager for giving that goddamn blowjob, he never expected his little game would turn around and backfire on him. 

And not only that, Doflamingo wasn’t making it easy on Law, because why would he. 

Law left that evening to Doflamingo caging him against his car, a hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back to trail kisses from his lips to his Adams apple. It left him breathless. Surrounded by countless particles of air and Law couldn’t intake a single damn one, and Doflamingo just smiled at him knowingly, just prancing on away inside of the house. 

Law hasn’t seen him since that Saturday, but that doesn’t mean anything to the man that’s currently bringing him to his knees with mere text messages. Simple littles letters that for some reason make his heart skip. When Law reads the _good morning’s_ and _I miss you’s_ , Doflamingo calling in the midst of Law texting back with a _I haven’t told you today doll, but I love you_. Law spited the man, cheeks practically on fire as he cursed at him. 

Now here he was, three days later, back in his office with every single member of his team staring at him through the windows as Doflamingo leans over his desk. He tries to avoid the prying eyes. But they’re not hiding the fact that they’re observing the scene the least bit. 

“I would appreciate it if you sat down and acted professional.” Law chides. 

Doflamingo took it upon himself to wear that horrendous pink coat again, all it needs is Law to open a window and he’s sure it’d take flight. 

“I assumed I was being professional,” Doflamingo quips, though he does as he’s told, pushing off his desk to slide into one of the chairs behind him, spreading his legs obscenely. 

“You were making a scene,” Law trails his eyes to the people looking at them. They don’t bother to look away even as he stares back, if anything he sees a few smirks. 

“We could _really_ give them a scene.” Doflamingo leers at him, and Law rolls his eyes. 

“Was there a reason for your visit today? It might not look it, but we’re busy trying to find a new project to take on.” 

Doflamingo’s foot rests right up against the edge of Law’s desk and he feels his eyebrow twitch in irritation. The man doesn’t even bother hiding his smile. 

“Have I ever told you how impeccable you look in a suit?” 

Law grunts, turning to his laptop. 

“If you had the moment must not have been memorable.” 

Doflamingo cackles, leather dress shoe nudging the mahogany wood, feathers ruffling. 

“Would you like me to make this one memorable.” Doflamingo purrs. Law attempts to suppress his shiver, his finger falters on the mouse, hovering for only a slight second but he ignores that comment. 

Ace already compiled a list of all the possible places Law would want to look into whenever he got back, and he’s not surprised that nearly every single house is gorgeous. If anybody has an eye for scoping out new projects, then it’d be Ace. 

“Why are you looking for a new project?” Doflamingo asks, Law side-eyes the foot still on his desk. He really has no manners. 

“Since our work on your chateau is done, we need to find something else to keep busy.” Law clicks passed a villa, coming up on a contemporary home that looks like it has potential, but then he remembers that Tudor Ace mentioned. 

“Oh?” Doflamingo lilts, “I wasn't aware the work on my chateau was finished.” 

Law spins enough in his chair to give Doflamingo his attention, leaning forward to nudge the shoe on his desk off with the pen he picks up. 

“Keep your foot off my desk,” Law scolds, “and considering how long I was gone, I assumed it was.” 

Doflamingo frowns at the mentioning of him being gone and he finds that little feat terribly endearing. For a man that was once so stoic, some of those walls are coming down. Or maybe Law is just picking up on it, having gotten used to looking for the change of expressions. It’s not so hard to read him now compared to how it used to be. 

“That chateau belongs to you-” 

“Please don’t say it like that.” 

“I won’t have anyone working on it besides you.” 

“Didn’t that-” Law refrains from calling him a prick since that man was technically family to Doflamingo, even though the blonde said in not so little terms that he hurt him- “you know, that guy, he sent a team to the chateau. Garp said they were pretty g-” 

“I only want you.” Doflamingo’s tone is full of finality, so Law nods his head. 

“If that’s what you want. I’ll still have to talk with Garp to see if what changes they made-” 

“I didn’t let them change anything.” 

Law narrows his eyebrows at him. 

“And how exactly do you know that? I spoke to Garp a week after I left and that’s when he said you fired them.” 

“As soon as I found out about what that little prick did,” damn, so Law could have called him that, “I got rid of them that day. I said I only wanted you working on the house and I meant that.” 

Garp didn’t make aware that what Doflamingo is telling him happened the day he left. But he did mention that Doflamingo specifically asked for him, but that was way before Law even knew him. It shouldn’t be news to him that he said that, since he’s heard it before, but hearing Doflamingo say it himself has a different ring to it. Law reclines back in his chair, flicking the pen in his hands as he takes in the blonde before him. 

“I’ve been wondering how you knew about me,” Law says, “or knew to ask for me, I should say. Garp must have told you I don’t take on just any job.” 

“He told me,” Doflamingo agrees, smiling a little, “I just didn’t care.” 

It really was that simple then. Law assumed he bribed Garp, but it really was as quick and easy as that. 

“So when you want something you just go for it, huh?” Law muses, resting his elbows on the desk to place his chin on his hands. 

“The house was collateral, but _you_ , doll, were the real prize.” 

Law huffs out a shy laugh, not bothering to hide the flush on his cheeks. At this point it just comes naturally when he’s around Doflamingo. The man easily spits out praise and Law has no choice but to get used to it now. 

“To answer your question though,” Doflamingo replies, resting an ankle on his knee, “during the construction period of my building next door, I saw you occasionally,” he smiles as if he’s remembering it, all teeth and absolutely wicked, “I heard a lot about you. When one gets into the business of architecture and whatnot, everyone hears a great deal about Trafalgar Law at Sphinx. Or so I heard.” 

Law usually doesn’t let such things get to his head but knowing that a man of Doflamingo’s caliber heard about him beforehand and he was interested enough to give him a try. Well, he’s fucking _preening_ on the inside. 

“My resources failed to mention how absolutely _breathtaking_ you were though.” 

“Stop it,” Law murmurs shyly, “any architectural article could have shown you me or my team.” 

“Believe me, I know,” Doflamingo says, not missing a beat, “oh, I can’t remember the name of whatever magazine, but they covered that Blaise Hamlet cottage. A _spectacular renovation_ they called it, _Trafalgar Law exceeds all expectations_. If only they knew.” 

Law’s heart threatens to punch out of his chest at the sly tone. 

“I think you’re a bit biased on this.” 

“And for good reason doll,” Doflamingo drawls, “of course I didn’t read that article until after I talked to Garp. The first time I came to talk to him about you, I ended up on the wrong floor. It was early, but there you were standing by your window.” 

Isn’t that what Doflamingo was doing when Law came back from the chateau? 

That very first day and Doflamingo was standing near his window, he was probably watching him walk into the building. Law thinks back to how he thought the man to be snooping around his space, he was sure he’d come back into the room to find certain things out of order, a book in one hand or something along those lines. But he was standing in the spot Law often frequents, merely based on the fact that that’s the first time they were together, so to speak. 

“I wanted to speak to you that day,” Doflamingo admits, not looking at Law but the glass, “god, you’re so beautiful. I lost all nerve when you turned around, but I still went to tell Garp I only wanted you, I didn’t care that your team was involved. It was just a better excuse to be near you.” 

Law desperately tries to find something to say because of the confession, but Doflamingo easily wiped all thoughts away from his mind. All he expected was the blonde saying some shit like he saw an article, a friend told him about Law or something, he didn’t know what he expected but it certainly wasn’t _that_. 

Doflamingo moves out of the chair and Law watches him walk around his desk, stopping to turn his chair to face him. Law looks up at him with wide eyes, an inside look at how he really feels because of what he’s just told him. Even if it seemed that way from the beginning, this was never just a fling for Doflamingo. The pestering and teasing, the taunts, it was clearly intentional and all of it was just to be closer to Law. 

“Do you get it now doll,” Doflamingo hums, a hand sliding in his hair. The feathers on his coat rustle when Law releases a shaky exhale, stomach filled with butterflies and his heart full. 

“Uh huh.” 

“The chateau, that wine, your book, and even me,” Doflamingo tugs Law’s head back and his fingers clench over the arms of his chair, spine arching as he pulls tighter, bending down until they’re nose to nose, “it was all yours from the very start.” 

Law whimpers when Doflamingo slots their lips together, nails scraping on the back of his scalp while he kisses him fiercely. Every brush of his tongue signifies that he is Law’s, the hand that comes up to cradle his jaw proves that he is Doflamingo’s. 

Doflamingo’s fingers dig into his jaw much like the one scraping against his hair, making Law shiver with each slow circle of his tongue, gentle but rough presses of plush lips. Law moans loudly, too indecent for him to be at work, but Doflamingo bites his bottom lip hard enough for that metallic taste to singe his tongue. And soon he’s following the blonde’s touch, bringing his hands up to his arms to lick further into his mouth, heat flashing under the fabric of his suit when Doflamingo groans. 

The sound of a whistle on the other side of his window is what breaks them apart. Doflamingo smiling against his lips as he pulls back, Law looks up at him in a daze. Not even caring about the others outside but only on the man who’s still holding his chin very possessively, making sure Law is focused solely on him. 

“Somehow, none of that sounds like it’s enough.” 

“I never even asked for any of it.” Law scoffs breathlessly. 

Doflamingo traces Law's bottom lip with his thumb, and if it’s even possible, the action coaxes all of the air out of his lungs, leaving him stuttering for respiration. 

“You probably didn’t ask for the world either, and yet here it is, right in the palm of your hand.”

· · · · 

“Okay so we’re back on at the chateau.” Law says as soon as he swings the door open to the conference room.

“Were we just supposed to ignore that scene?” Kid asks, and Law ignores him. 

“Doflamingo says the workers that went in as replacements made no additional changes-” 

“It was pretty hot too,” Shanks interrupts. Law grits his teeth. 

“So, we’ll essentially be picking back up where we-” 

“I wish I could be held like that,” Deuce stage whispers. 

“Held?” Ace scoffs, “I would die if I was kissed like that.” 

“Where we left off at,” Law states, trying to gain control of the situation, and failing miserably. 

“Hey Torao, was his coat as soft as it looked?” Luffy genuinely asks the question, as if Law even fucking cared about that fluffy ass feathered cloak when Doflamingo was busy ravishing his mouth. 

“That’s actually a really good question,” Zoro replies casually. 

“Are we going to talk about work? You know, the place where we’re at now.” Law retorts, earning a glare from each individual. 

“Yeah, you guys,” Shanks drawls sarcastically, “we’re at _work_ , let's talk about _work_.” 

“I feel like you’re mocking me, and I don’t appreciate that.” Law quips, tapping his foot on the floor. 

“So the guy that was about to be fucked in his office wants to suddenly preach about work.” 

Law’s face burns at Kid’s remark. 

“I was _not_.” 

“We were watching the entire time.” Killer deadpans. 

“Yeah well,” Law huffs, “whatever. Shit. It didn’t happen,” and by the pace Doflamingo is going, it won’t be happening any time soon, “now can we get started on talking about the chateau? We’ve been off the job for nearly a month, we need to go back over all the details before going out there again.” 

Law tosses his journal on the table, raising an eyebrow at each man, daring them to say anything, and when they don’t, he smiles in victory, sitting back in the chair. 

“Nothing much has changed, the profit and budget, that is. We’ll have to get back with Franky and Usopp to let them know we’ll need those railings and marble, all of that stuff.” 

“I’ll call them whenever we leave here then.” Kid says and Law nods. 

“Robin has already been asking about finishing the mural,” Mihawk says. 

“I thought she had a job this month?” 

“She said she was almost done with it. September is almost over.” 

Oh yeah, Law was gone for almost three damn weeks. 

Law hums, “tell her not to rush anything. We’ll get started on the stairs so that it’ll be finished by the time she gets done and comes over.” 

Mihawk nods his head. 

“Um, the rooms. I know we finished up on the provincial styled one and the Victorian, so all we have left is the master and that modern room. Killer and Zoro you two-” Law pauses at that, the incident from the last time they were in the library together coming back to mind, “I’ll put you two together again but if you guys try anything, Luffy you’re going to replace Zoro.” 

“Ah, but it’s so _boring_ in there.” Luffy groans, pouting from his chair. 

“Then make sure your best friend behaves himself.” 

Luffy drags out a dramatic sound, throwing daggers at Zoro who is blissfully ignoring them. 

“The rest of us can finish up on the rooms until Franky gets in what we need. Ace and Deuce, as soon as you finish manicuring the lawns you can start looking into other projects for us. I think I’m really fond of that Tudor.” 

Kid perks up at that and Law hides his smile. 

“Won’t you need help with the stairs?” Deuce asks. 

“Nah we should be fine, it might not look it, but Zoro can carry a pretty hefty weight.” Kid waggles his eyebrows salaciously at the green haired man sitting next to him, and Luffy just about balks at the three men opposite of him. 

It really takes some time getting used to. When Law came in on Monday Luffy immediately wrapped his hands around his waist, whining about how Zoro didn’t have enough time for him anymore, _he doesn’t have one, but two men replacing me_. Law indulged him, petting his head and glaring at the three men that are currently eye fucking each other in the conference room. 

“Since when did this team get so perverted?” Ace asks offhandedly, “am I missing something?” 

“They’re in a relationship.” Shanks supplies, voice _delighted_. Oh, he sounds like he’s just been waiting to get that information out. 

“They?” Ace raises an eyebrow, “they who?” 

Shanks wafts his hands in the air, “those three right there.” 

Ace’s mouth opens, making a noise only to shut it again. Deuce looks amused, but Law knows it’s only because he must have figured it out. 

“Wait, I’ve been wondering something.” 

Three pairs of eyes turn to Mihawk, and Law doesn’t even want to know what he’s going to ask. 

“Who bottoms?” 

Then the room gets quiet, and Law hums. 

“You know, that actually is a good question.” He adds, work forgotten for now. This is important, and it needs answering, “my money is on Eustass-ya.” 

“Hey, why me?” 

“You don’t think it’s Zoro?” Shanks asks. 

“We’re right he-” 

“Didn’t you just hear what Kid said,” Law scoffs, “he _literally_ just said he can pick up a pretty hefty weight.” 

“So, Killer then.” Luffy says, and everyone turns to said person. 

Killer stares back at them and Law instantly ridicules himself for almost agreeing. 

“Yeah right.” 

“Can you all shut up talkin’ about our sex life.” Kid spits out. 

“It’s Kid.” Ace hums. 

“It must be.” Law agrees. 

“That’s why he’s so defensive, that’s the only explanation.” Mihawk finishes. 

Kid blushes, spluttering, and turning to his other two lovers who are smirking, and at seeing their reaction he grunts. 

“Seems like business is done then,” Kid says all haughty and blushing, and stomping away to the door, “I’m leavin’.” 

And then the door is slammed shut, there are a few chuckles because of Kid’s reaction, but then Zoro and Killer, whipped as they must be, start rising from their chair also. 

“Have to go check on princess, hm?” Law muses, grin matching theirs. He’s totally going to start teasing Kid about this. 

“He’s a handful,” Killer sighs. 

“Just let him know we’ll be going back to the chateau starting tomorrow. I know it's been a while since we’ve been out there,” Law tells everyone, “but we all have a clear idea on what should be done, all we have left is to do it.”

· · · · 

Law’s positive this is what insanity feels like.

Law looks frantically out the window that’s so, _so_ close to him. The lock to the casement is undone, bringing a chill into the bedroom that should be well in the colder temperatures, but with Doflamingo currently pinning him to the wall? 

Law doesn’t feel the chill at all. He’s pleasantly warm even though he’s utterly terrified. Law bites his lip, attempting to push away at the mouth that’s currently wrapped around his cock. The blonde slackens his jaw, taking Law to the root, slipping his tongue out to lick around his balls, one hand rolling the sack between nimble fingers. 

“Do _fla_ -” 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. 

“ _Mingo_ -" 

Doflamingo pops off, lips practically drenched with spit and Law gasps at the sudden cool. 

“Careful doll, you’re going to get yourself caught.” 

The fact that he’s not even phased pisses Law off. Why the hell is he the only one affected by this? Law was damn near begging on his knees when he was sucking Doflamingo off, but the blonde before him isn’t even batting an eyelash. Law sees that as their roles. Law being weak and spluttering, and Doflamingo easily taking control. But he stops thinking as soon as the thought appears, if he got into that he’d probably orgasm as soon as Doflamingo took him back into his mouth. 

“Th- that’s your fault,” Law gasps, toes curling in his boots when Doflamingo squeezes his sack deliciously, “told you not to do this.” 

Law’s eyes snap closed when Doflamingo tugs, nipping slightly at the tip of his cock. 

“I just _had_ to get a taste of you doll, let me do this,” whispered right up against his frenum, Law might pass out, “I’ll even let you cum down my throat as a reward, but you have to be quiet.” 

Doflamingo slides a slippery hand from his balls to the base of his cock, and Law tries to not think about how it’s so wet because the blonde has been fucking _drooling_ all over him. If someone told Law he would one day be ravaged like this he’d have laughed in their face. 

“Can you do that for me?” Doflamingo curls his free hand around his left leg, easily hoisting it up on his shoulder. Law’s hands fly into his hair, stomach clenching in excitement. 

“Wait-” Law gasps when Doflamingo gets back to work, “did- did you lock, _goddamnit_ Doflamingo, did you lock the door.” 

The blonde deep throats him easily, and Law actually feels a little competitive because of that. He’s always been exceptionally skilled in the task, but Doflamingo does it like a fucking pro and Law feels unnaturally challenged because of that. Law tugs back on blonde tendrils, and Doflamingo groans, allowing himself to be pulled off the length currently nestled in his throat. 

“It’s even better when you get into it,” Doflamingo murmurs and Law’s cock twitches in front of his face. 

“You’re disgusting,” Law retorts, watching the way Doflamingo sweeps two fingers through the spit on his chin only to suck the digits in his mouth, letting saliva drip down the pads and then he’s wrapping it back around Law. 

“You like it like this though, yeah?” Doflamingo croons, jerking him off, tightening his strokes when he reaches his tip, loosening his hand when it slides down the length of him, “when all the attention is focused on you, you’re eating this up baby. How _spoiled_ you are.” 

Law feels completely suspended, he’s perfectly attuned to Doflamingo’s ministrations, and his body is accepting it all so easily. Unknowingly- knowingly. Law had it in his mind to scold Doflamingo for such a brazen act, but witnessing the bigger man falling to his knees before him, maneuvering him until his back collided with expensive wall moldings. Law couldn’t help himself. It’s easy to give over to him. 

Doflamingo seems to not care if he has a response, because he sucks Law back into his mouth, bobbing his head halfway and letting his hand stroke over what his lips aren’t wrapped around. Law cracks out a little squeak, head falling back onto the wall. If Doflamingo wasn’t holding him up, Law would have already sunk to the floor. 

The amount of suction he uses, like he’s trying to coax the orgasm out of him, but then he switches it up to gripping his ass with both hands, helping Law to rock in his mouth. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Law whines, using his other foot that’s balanced on the floor to roll into Doflamingo’s mouth, arching his back to tighten his leg around Doflamingo’s head, and the blonde hums out his praises. 

The slick sounds of Doflamingo sucking him off fill up the newly refurbished master bedroom, making the pristine floors and pure walls look absolutely tainted with sin, and Law is so glad it’s early in the evening. Half of his team conveniently left right before Doflamingo even arrived, and the blonde wasted no time exploiting that. 

“Oh baby,” Law’s fingers curl into Doflamingo’s hair, rolling his head down to see how he looks with his mouth stretched around him, “use teeth,” Law grunts, and Doflamingo simply pulls his lips back, raking his teeth along the length of him. 

Law’s eyes roll, tugging on Doflamingo’s hair. 

“I’m- I’m about to cum.” 

Doflamingo gags himself, throat clenching and Law’s eyes water. His mouth drops open on a strangled cry that’s one second from alerting the lingering workers in the chateau of what is actually going on behind these closed doors. But Doflamingo must have planned for that, because the soft texture of cotton fills his mouth, muffling the sound. 

Law is aware of how sticky with sweat he is, cold air hits his chest and he trembles against Doflamingo, who has taken up running a hand over his chest tattoo. Law’s gut swoops when the blonde scrapes his teeth over his tip, twisting a nipple as he deepthroats him again and again, and Doflamingo just presses him closer to the wall. One of Law’s hands fly up to his shirt, palm pressed flat on the material to suppress the mewl that’s ripped out of his throat. 

It’s possibly- never mind- there’s no _possibly_ about it, it _is_ the most mind-blowing orgasm he’s ever had. Doflamingo takes him to a height that he’s sure the deities themselves have never even touched, his skin tingles, tears spilling down his cheeks because Doflamingo doesn’t stop at just letting Law orgasm down his throat. 

Doflamingo takes Law further and further until it feels like he doesn’t even have a voice anymore, like the leg that’s holding him up isn’t even his, but Doflamingo’s own limb. He feels utterly satisfied even if white noise is drowning in his ears. 

Law doesn’t even realize that Doflamingo’s released him until he tangles a hand around the back of his neck, licking deeply into his mouth. He faintly tastes his essence on the wet appendage, and when Doflamingo pulls back Law’s lips feel bruised as if he was the one on his knees this entire time. 

“You really did cry for me.” Doflamingo says it like praise, so proud of Law crying for him. God he must be sick because that’s just hot. 

“’t was good.” Law mumbles, wrapping his arms around Doflamingo’s waist to bury his face in his shirt, “I need a minute.” 

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Doflamingo muses. Law faintly feels his feet moving but he could literally just be floating on clouds right now, nothing seems impossible anymore. 

“I’m just closing my eyes.” Law snuggles closer. 

That could be a word of agreement coming from Doflamingo, but he has no damn idea. The last thought to cross his conscious was that if Law feels like this after a damn blowjob, just how in the hell is he going to last getting fucked by this man.

· · · · 

Shanks knocks tentatively on the last door. He’s went through every one since coming upstairs, Mihawk had, of course, _demanded_ he go find Law immediately for some reason or the other.

Shanks didn’t know the _exact_ details, but his lover sounded urgent, and the redhead lives for that urgency. It's what fuels him through life. 

So here he is, per his lover’s request, opening the door to the master bedroom since he got no answer to the knocks, and he stops. Shanks’ first thoughts to there being silence was that Law already left for the day and Mihawk forgot, he is getting pretty old, but the sight in front of him renders him speechless. 

Shanks’ eyes widen when he takes in the couple, Doflamingo is smiling with his finger up to his mouth, an obvious demand to keep quiet. He may be smiling, but Shanks spots that nefarious little curl. And then there Law is, basically curled up in the bigger man's lap in a way that Shanks hasn’t ever seen, and they’ve known each other for a handful of years. 

Black hair is dusted across Law’s eyes, the obvious indications of tear stained cheeks, and his mouth is parted just a little. Those ever-present bags underneath his eyes look the tiniest bit faded; he’s knocked the hell out. Shanks smirks as he closes the door, wondering how the hell he was able to put Law in that position. 

At any rate, Shanks thinks Mihawk won’t mind Law not showing up once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This head cannon that I have pinned on Doffy with being an utter romantic and spoiling Law in any which way he can, is slowly becoming addicting. You guys I can’t get it out of my head and I’m in the fetal position 
> 
> Can I say??? That I added a little bit more plot (which I'm proud of) even though I still indulged myself with that master bedroom scene. Oh, the praise. The worship! Like... let me go get a glass of wine real quick


	22. here are two pupils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there anything at all I can do for you then darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, once again, with another chapter that was becoming a little bit too long. Despite the fact that I feel like I named some significant things in this one, I had a very hard time writing this. I went back and rewrote a lot of parts and it's broken up in a weird way compared to the last chapters, so I'm sorry if it comes off a bit confusing or if it lacks the enthusiasm of the past chapters..

Law watches out the corner of his eye, hand pressed against the emerald material lining the empty bookshelf. 

It’s newly installed, and to put in _very_ simple terms- it's stunning. 

Mihawk happened to find the most exquisite piano; a neoclassical styled one with gilt bronze and malachite veneer. It was manufactured circa 1910, but Law has never seen anything more gorgeous than those classical masks, and the foliate scrolls and friezes. The stool is also similarly finished with the veneer, the upholstery is a rich emerald that matches too perfectly with the bookshelf's interior. 

Law hated to be done with the room, but he knew it was bound to happen with the passing days. He and Mihawk opted out on finding the ceiling a wallpaper, instead choosing to keep the room focused solely on the books. The piano and chimney livened it up, as well as the rich walnut furniture with floral cream silk fabric, settled on top of an emerald rug. 

Law’s just waiting for the lounge chair now, which is the reason for him coming up here on a Sunday. It’s a small little chaise that’s carved from the same wood of the chairs, and crushed cream velvet as the fabric. Law is very excited for that. 

But he’s preoccupied at the moment. He’s trying desperately to not listen in on Kid and Mihawk who are talking in hushed tones together at the doorway of the library. Those two don’t _ever_ talk. If they do it’s a borderline argument, scowling faces, lips turned in a frown. Law’s looking at them intently, not at all like their usual argumentative selves. Law narrows his eyes at the emerald upholstery. 

“Everything okay over there?” Law asks when things suddenly go quiet, well, quieter than before. 

The raven turns when nobody says anything, finding the doorway empty, and he frowns.

· · · · 

Law’s being avoided.

If someone were to ask Law _why_ he was being avoided, he had not a clue. 

All he knows is that when he comes in on that lovely Monday morning, nobody is talking to him, much like how it was yesterday when Kid and Mihawk were here with him. And the sad part about it was he didn’t even realize they were _purposely_ avoiding him until Law tried to talk to Luffy. Those doe eyes of his widened and he tried, oh he tried, to act as casually as possible. Lips stuck out while he whistles in a way that, Law guesses, was supposed to be nonchalantly. He saw right through him. 

“Luffy~” 

Luffy glances out the side of his eye, screwdriver in hand as he tries to twist it faster to finish his task. Law pouts when their eyes meet, standing very closely to him because Luffy always gets beautifully flustered when he does so. 

“Is something happening?” Law asks as innocently as possible, batting his eyelashes. 

Luffy looks away, his fingers twitch on the screwdriver and he stops whistling. 

“Not at all,” Luffy says quickly, not affected at all, “why would you think that?” 

Law frowns. He’s starting to see through him. Maybe Law’s been getting easier to read now that Doflamingo is around. 

“Well it’s just because-” 

Luffy is suddenly done, he tosses the tool back into his bag and turns to Law with a wide grin that’s all teeth and scrunched up eyes, and he pats Law’s shoulder. 

“Sorry Torao,” Luffy says gleefully, “I have to finish those electrical switches in the master bedroom.” 

Law opens his mouth, but it’s too late. Luffy is already skipping out of the kitchen, the sounds of his feet stomping on old hardwood echo throughout the house and Law is unimpressed.

· · · · 

“Are you coming up here?” Law is aware that he’s pouting. He’s never sounded as petulant as he does now, but he has a very good reason for it.

“ _I’m sorry doll_ ,” Doflamingo apologizes, once again, “ _I told you I had something to do today_.” 

Law almost, almost, stomps a foot on the ground because he’s obviously a mature adult. Instead he huffs indignantly, glaring at the office wall. 

“ _Is something the matter_?” Doflamingo sounds amused, like he can sense how childish he’s being right now, but this hasn’t ever happened. It’s a new feeling, being ignored by people who usually talk your damn ear off. 

“Nothing at all,” Law spits, “since you’re so busy-” 

“ _I’ve told you about your tone doll_ ,” Doflamingo hums. 

Law snaps his mouth shut, heart pounding in his chest. That no-nonsense taunt. Law knows Doflamingo’s around someone, he’s picked up on the tone of voice he uses when he’s around other people and it never fails to make him _hot_. He’s always found a certain enjoyment in being put in his place, though he denies it if it’s ever brought up, and that also doesn’t stop him from being a brat. But such an offhanded comment from a powerful man puts Law in the perfect headspace, and he calms down immediately. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Law sighs, “everyone’s ignoring me, and I don’t have any clue why.” 

Doflamingo coos on the other end of the line, as much as Law hates that, he also loves it because the blonde has no problem feeding into him. 

“ _How spoiled you are, upset because everyone is trying to work and you’re trying to talk. Whatever happened to professionality Mr. Trafalgar_.” 

Law bites his lip at the condescending tone, wondering why on earth he thought calling Doflamingo about this was a good idea. Of course, he’d do nothing but tease him, he can’t help but agree though. Law has just been walking around, going from Luffy to Zoro, outside to Ace, and when nobody said anything, he chose to call Doflamingo. He should just get back to work. 

“You’re right,” Law agrees, back against mahogany wood walls, “oh by the way, what accent colors would you prefer for your office space?” 

“ _Which color do you think_?” 

Law smiles, “this is your home, it defeats the purpose if you do nothing but ask me what I prefer.” 

“ _I told you that chateau was yours_.” 

“I really wished you’d stop saying that.” 

Doflamingo ignores that, “ _make it whatever color baby, I’ll just be happy knowing it was you who chose it_.” 

There’s a snort on the other end of the line because of that, some slight murmuring, but Law can’t hear any of it because his heart is pounding in his chest, a blush creeping up his neck. 

It’s like... it’s like Doflamingo has a book specifically meant for waxing poetic, like he can just flip to whatever page he wants and find the exact words to make Law fucking _melt_. He’s never been spoken to in such a romantic way before, the wooing words he used to read in countless books have now come to life and formed themselves into a tall blonde that’s keen on making him speechless. 

“Okay.” Law replies lamely, not knowing what else to say. 

“ _Are you blushing right now? Did I make you flustered darling_?” 

Law rolls his eyes even though he is deeply affected. 

“You ruined the moment. I’m getting off the phone.” 

“ _You’re breathless_ ,” Doflamingo purrs and Law clutches the device in his hand, “ _I hate to leave you when you’re so worked up, but I have to go kitty_.” 

“Bye.” Law says, catching himself before he starts pouting. 

“ _Will you think of me_?” Doflamingo drawls, making Law scoff. 

“In your dreams.” 

“ _How did you know doll_?” 

Law hangs up the phone with his cheeks hurting from smiling so much, and unfortunately, he ends up thinking about Doflamingo the rest of the day.

· · · · 

Law dreamed up cinnamon hair last night, tiny hands clasped in his while wind whips across his face. He could clearly make out the silhouettes, tall and poised, one a little bit bigger than the other.

When Law was younger, he used to look up at his parents in wonder, he would grab onto his father's leg and giggle as he carefully walked with him holding on. Law was always quiet around his mother though, not because he was afraid of her, but because she always had something to tell Law. She had a lulling voice, the kind that would draw you in and make you want to listen. 

It seemed as if any time she so much as breathed his father was very attentive to what she would say, like he was counting her breaths himself. Whether it was reading Law poetry he’d say was familiar to them in their younger years of marriage, or as simple as her making dinner and she had a certain observation about something. 

His parents were very well off, Law didn’t care much about that when he was younger, and really, he doubts he’d care much now. But he very clearly remembers the size of their house, the books on medicine and fiction, thrillers and romance. Most of his childhood was spent in that library in their home, out of the countless rooms in that house, that’s the only one he remembers. 

This dream consisted of blurred objects, his sister's pigtails swinging towards a field that was high with stalks that glowed brighter than the sun. There was a man next to her, obsidian locks covering his face, curled in a way that bounced when he laughed. Law didn’t know him, but he liked the way he smiled at he and his sister, so he smiled back. 

Law had no idea what the dream was supposed to entail. If it was in a particular order or scattered, important or not, because his eyes draw open before he can figure it out.

· · · · 

Law pauses whenever he walks into Sphinx.

Garp had told him on Friday that he would need Law to come up there on Tuesday to talk about the Tudor home they’d be taking up after they finished the chateau. So here Law is, standing in the middle of the foyer, staring straight ahead of him with disbelieving eyes, and Garp looking back at him- _smugly_. 

“What the hell is this?” Law spits, his tone may be harsh, but again, a coping mechanism he turns to when he’s caught completely off-guard. 

“It’s a gift.” Garp lilts. 

A gift usually goes along the lines of, let’s say, a book, a new record for his vinyl player. The statue that’s placed in front of him though? _That’s_ not a gift, it is a shrine. It’s Law’s salvation. It’s him rewinding back the memories to the encyclopedia he owns on ancient statues and sculptures; him trying to name Cerberus, and coming across one of the most beautiful pieces of art he’s ever laid his eyes on. And now it’s within touching distance, and Law can’t even touch it. He can’t even move. 

“Doflamingo sent it here, of course. He wanted to put it in the lobby at your home, but I talked him out of it.” Garp tells him, Law wants to thank him for that. 

Nobody there would appreciate this sculpture the way Law does and everyone else who works here or comes to visit. This Barberini faun belongs here and Law just might cry. 

“What an absurd gift.” Law laughs under his breath, finally moving forward. 

Garp watches him with a wide smile as he trails a finger across the delicate marble, taking in the ecstasy on its face, the hand curled in sculpted spirals. His most private part set in an almost obscene display. 

“This is a bit too erotic for the foyer, don’t you think?” 

Garp shrugs, “we’ve only done what Doflamingo told us to do.” 

“Is that so?” Law smiles, “I take it this was the only reason you needed me to come up here today?” 

Law has no damn idea how he’s going to thank the man, but he’s already trying to figure something out. He never expected such a surprise like this. Law remembers Doflamingo saying that he was busy yesterday while they were on the phone, this is what he must have been doing. 

“No, you have a client already waiting in your office. They’re here to talk about the Tudor home.” 

“And you’re just now telling me?” Law gasps, rushing to the elevator. This entire time he was spent here marveling that damn statue and he had a client waiting on him. 

“Well I didn’t tell you to stop and stare,” Garp yells out. 

Law curses at him under his breath when he gets on the elevator, pressing the close button numerous times even though he knows full well it’ll shut when it’s ready. Law taps his foot on the floor impatiently. This is a terrible first impression, not only because it’s news to him that the owner is already reaching out, but that it completely slipped his mind he was supposed to meet them today. 

Neither Ace nor Kid told him anything about it, and Law swears he would’ve remembered if Garp mentioned it on Friday, though he was a bit preoccupied that evening. What with Doflamingo fucking breaking down barriers he didn’t even know existed. The blonde was truly a man of _many_ talents. 

The elevator signaling his arrival wipes those thoughts out of his mind, putting on a professional face as he steps out, only to find his office lights turned off as well as the conference rooms. Law frowns at that, and not only are the lights off, but the curtains are drawn. Law never draws his curtains, and everyone else knows that also, with furrowed eyebrows he walks tentatively towards the door. And it’s the smell that greets him first. 

The subtle hints of grass and summer and Law is thrown back into that field he once got lost in. 

Law opens the door, glancing around with wide eyes as he flips on the light switch, irises flicking to the desk, his floor, near his windows and chairs, the spaces in between- or lack of spaces in between. That maze he once used to map out now placed in his office. 

The sun may be blocked, but it’s clearly vivid in here. The sunflowers that are spread out on every square inch of his workspace bring an abundance of light into his office and Law’s mouth feels dry. He’s never been gifted flowers before, and never so many at one time. Not only that, but paired with the statue, he feels practically immobile right now. 

Law can barely even see the books on his shelf because the stems are all different sizes. The smaller sunflowers are filled up on his desktop, yellow petals and delicate vases on either side of a gift box. Law walks around more flowers to get to it, surprise still evident on his face as he leans in to sniff the center of the sunflowers. They have no smell at all, subtle, but the meaning these flowers hold in his life fill him with an overwhelming scent that has tears unknowingly springing to his eyes. 

Law hardly wants to even look in the box. He has no damn idea what the hell he did to deserve any of this, _if_ he even deserves all of this, but his fingers are drawn to it. He finds himself opening the top of it, picking up the envelope that’s settled above chartreuse gift paper. 

It’s not addressed or signed by anyone in particular, but Law already knows who all of this is from. No names need to be written; nothing must be said because everything already says enough. There’s a feint scent from the paper, a soft lavender that overpowers that of the sunflowers, and when Law flips it over there are only three words written on the cardstock. 

_Happy Birthday doll_. 

The letters stare back at him. 

Law forgot it was even his birthday. He's never really cared for celebrating or receiving gifts and whatnot. There’s nothing particularly special about a birthday, Law thinks, yet here Doflamingo is knocking that notion over without hesitation. Just doing it so easily. The sculpture. The flowers. Law bites his lip, peeling back the yellow paper and he should have known it would be those fucking books from the library. 

“Are you surprised?” 

Law jumps at the voice, turning on his heels to look up at Doflamingo who’s grinning widely, moving forward to cage Law against his desk. 

“I think you’re a bit too extravagant for a birthday.” Law murmurs, heart stuttering in his chest when the blonde's hands press down on the desk, arms on either side of him. 

“This was the day the universe gifted you to me,” Doflamingo muses, a recitation better than any Tennyson Law has ever read, “I’m just repaying my kindness.” 

Law blushes profusely, suddenly too shy to even look at the man before him. Nobody has ever, _ever_ made such an effort to impress him, and he knows that Doflamingo isn’t even doing it as an impression. He already has Law; he’s just showing in the only way he knows how that he plans on _keeping_ Law. 

“You’re a terrible person.” Law laughs breathlessly. 

Doflamingo slides a finger under Law’s chin, tugging his head until he’s looking back up at him. Usually he tries to refrain from looking at his reflection, it’s unnerving, seeing the reactions he makes, but this time he welcomes the mirror like person staring back at him. What Law is seeing is something Doflamingo constantly raves about, and he wants to know what it is he likes the most. 

Is it the vulnerability in his eyes? Law is sure he’s never been _seen_ until Doflamingo looked at him. The way Law’s lips part, he’s just begging for a kiss, can feel his knees buckling because of that hypnotic slip of the blonde’s mouth. Law slumps against the desk just as Doflamingo closes the distance between them. 

“I’m the absolute worst.” 

Law wants to agree, but he’s rendered speechless when Doflamingo kisses him once and then twice. Barely a brush of his lips, and it leaves Law aching for more when the blonde pulls back. 

“That’s it?” 

Doflamingo grins, another chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Another.” 

“So greedy,” Doflamingo muses, but he gives him another one. And he wonders why Law is so spoiled. 

“One more.” 

“I have to go.” 

Law wraps his hands around Doflamingo’s arms, standing on the tips of his toes to place a kiss under his chin, along his jawline. The blonde releases a breath and Law chases after it, tilting his head to slot their lips together. He’ll probably never be able to repay Doflamingo back for the gifts he’s given him, but he swears that he’ll find a way.

· · · · 

“Happy birthday boss.” Kid lilts as soon as Law walks into the foyer.

Zoro and Killer are on the stairs installing the wrought iron railing, Law narrows his eyes at them. 

“You all know I don’t celebrate my birthday.” Law accuses lightly, cheeks still the slightest bit flushed even though he and Doflamingo parted nearly an hour and a half ago. 

“That was before you found a man that lives to spoil you.” Ace says, ringlets of soft curls bouncing when he peeks around the wall to the office. 

“I don’t appreciate you all ignoring me,” Law retorts, “you almost hurt my feelings.” 

Kid scoffs as he grabs another railing, stepping up the marble and kneeling next to his boyfriends. 

“We’ll hurt his feelings, he says.” Kid mutters under his breath, picking up the glue. 

“Mingo’s made Law more human,” Luffy teases, popping up next to Ace. 

“I was already-” 

“And all it took was a bit of attention.” Ace gives him a toothy grin and Law huffs. 

“Yet he called _me_ the princess.” Kid replies and Zoro and Killer side-eye the redhead. 

“Whatever,” Law mutters, “where’s Mihawk?” 

“Out back with Deuce.” Ace replies, “he’s filling up that pond now.” 

“Oh?” Law asks with a little bit of excitement, stepping around the iron, “I’ll go check that out, and Kid you did really good with the design of this railing.” 

Law stops, running his fingers lightly over the vertical bars. 

“But of course.” 

“Will Franky and Usopp be coming to help put up the gate?” That should be happening soon. The marble won’t take any time to get here, but they’ve been waiting on the gate for a few weeks now, even though there’s no rush to it. 

“They should be,” Zoro says, “I was talkin’ to Franky the other day, said that the family was going to make one trip with the stairs and the gate.” 

Law hums as he walks past them, “is the top of the railing already outside?” 

“And the paint.” 

“I’ll have that finished by the end of the day.” Law tells them, ignoring the taunt Kid clearly mutters under his breath. 

It’s hard to believe that they’re almost finished. The only thing left for them are the important details; taking off the wood that lines the stairs and replacing it with marble, the gate and driveway of course. All of the floors have been buffed, walls have been repainted. Law walks into the kitchen, and in broad daylight, every single gold accent shines brightly under the afternoon sun. Luffy added in some more lights in the kitchen since the chandelier covers most of the light in the dining room. 

Out back, the vines that were once covering the stairs have been removed. The limestone still shows signs of old age, but it looks gorgeous compared to how run down it looked when they started this job. Law remembers walking down these stairs that first day with Kid, into knee high grassy fields, and now the lawns are manicured, the labyrinth in pristine condition. 

Law’s glad to have Mihawk, he was right about moving the trees. It looks uniformed now, three yew trees behind the maze, two willows off to the side. Law follows the gravel path around the sharp hedges until he spots the familiar parterre, and he stops when the two men come into view. 

Mihawk is standing next to Deuce with his hands on his hips, a water hose is in the younger man’s hand. Neither one of them are saying anything, but that’s not surprising. Deuce doesn’t live for riling Mihawk up like Ace and Kid do, which is why the older man takes a certain pleasure in working those two to the bone. But the pond itself is almost full and Law walks forward. 

“That looks nice right there.” Law tells them, eyeing the Zephyrus and Flora sculpture. 

Both men turn to him and Deuce smiles knowingly, Mihawk nodding his head in agreement. 

“That it does. I guess we have Deuce to thank for that lovely suggestion.” 

There’s a feint blush that rises on Deuce’s cheeks and Law smiles. It’s something getting praise from Mihawk of all people, so Law understands. He felt the same way when he hired the older man on, and he would fawn over certain ideas Law had. 

“It was nothin’,” Deuce mumbles shyly. 

“How modest he is,” Mihawk muses, mustache twitching when Deuce flushes further. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Law teases, “where is Shanks at?” 

“I have him painting shutters.” Mihawk looks pointedly to the chateau and Law follows his line of sight, spotting the redhead at the far end of the house. 

“The rooms almost done?” Law asks, watching the way Shanks gracefully paints the exterior back to life. 

“Mhm,” Mihawk hums, staring back down at the water, “Doflamingo told me he had the furniture already for the master and room next to it, so he’ll have movers come set that up when we’re finished.” 

“That means we’re done with the rooms, yeah?” 

“That it does.” 

Mihawk continues to stare and Law turns to him. 

“We’re almost finished here,” Mihawk tells him, “I’d ask how you feel about that, but it seems like you’re stuck with him now.” 

Law smiles softly, “unfortunately.” 

“And a Barberini faun?” Mihawk praises, “such a rare find there. I don’t know what I’d do if Shanks were to spoil me like that.” 

“Oh please, Shanks worships the ground you walk on,” Law scoffs, “and technically it’s not mine.” 

Mihawk raises an eyebrow. 

“That so?” 

“It’s at Sphinx, so I just see it as being everyone’s.” 

“Doflamingo’s exact words were ‘ _there’s no confusion, it may be here, but this is Law’s_ ’. Your lover must have known you’d try the ‘it’s everyone's’ line.” 

“Well,” Law hums, “since it’s mine, I guess I get to say who’s it is.” 

“You two,” Mihawk laughs lightly, “you’re going to give that man a run for his money.” 

“I hope so.” Law grins. 

“This is all done now,” Deuce interrupts, turning the head of the hose so that the water stops flowing. 

Mihawk and Law turn back to the small pond with rocks of different sizes surrounding it. 

“She’s a beauty.” Law compliments. 

“We should get some water lilies.” 

“I think you may be right,” Mihawk agrees, “maybe not too many. Only three or four.” 

“I’ll get onto that.” Deuce says while walking away, water hose in hand. 

“Looks like Shanks is almost done.” Law observes, watching the redhead wipe across his forehead, stepping back to look at his work, head tilting to the side. 

“Seems so,” Mihawk hums, “any birthday plans?” 

Law rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets when a cold breeze blows by. 

“God, I hope not, I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

“You have a man that would attempt to do anything for you if he could,” Mihawk starts as they walk back to the house, looking at the younger out the corner of his eye, “and yet you want nothing from him.” 

Law smirks, kicking at faux dust, and huffing out a cloud of cold air. 

“I could think of a thing or two I want from him.”

· · · · 

Law will possibly never get used to pulling into a mansion.

Even at times when he would restore such homes, the feeling is completely different from driving up to one and knowing that he’ll be spending a fair share amount of time here. And for reasons that didn’t pertain to work. The mansion is beautiful at sunrise, the way the sun bounces off the alabaster stone, rays peeking through the trees. Law nervously curls his hand around his steering wheel, maneuvering the vehicle under the driveway below the stairs. 

“Good evening Law.” Viola greets when he gets out of the car. 

“Good evening.” 

“He’s waiting for you in his office,” she says as they walk into the house, Law holds the door open for her and she nods. 

“Is he still working?” 

“He is, but he’s made it very clear he doesn’t want to be disturbed tonight.” 

Law shifts in place, heart stuttering in his chest. 

“That’s fine right? I mean, he doesn’t have anything important going on?” 

Viola smiles softly, walking in the opposite direction with her heels clacking against the marble. 

“On the contrary, he has something _very_ important going on.” 

Law blushes at that, listening to the sound of high heels fading. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so shy, sure he’s only been here once before, but he’s been around Doflamingo countless times. It’s just a regular day, Law tells himself as he begins walking towards the office. 

There may be a lot of twists and turns in the mansion, but for the most part the path to that room is pretty familiar, easy the way his feet eat up that distance. Will he get to see Doflamingo’s room tonight? Maybe he’ll get to see the garden. The windows that line the wall in the hall leading up to his office opens up to the backyard and it’s full of nothing but flowers, different colors and varieties, all at full bloom even though it’s the fall season. 

Law knows from experience that a lot of knowledge goes into picking specific flowers for different seasons. It may be subtle, but Law knows that Doflamingo takes special care of this house. Law knocks lightly on the door when it appears in front of him, looking away from those flowers. 

“Who is it?” Doflamingo grunts and the words get lodged in his throat. 

He’s aware of the fact that Doflamingo knew he was coming, but Law told him it would be later. His team was eager to push him out of the chateau to go enjoy himself, and in between making sure Cerberus was fed and taking a shower, he forgot to let the blonde know he was on his way. 

Instead of saying anything he opens the door, Law doubts the man would turn him away, but he’s still fucking nervous. Why the hell is he so damn nervous. 

“Well hello there doll.” Doflamingo doesn’t bother hiding his shock, leaning back in his chair, the leather creaks when he does so, and for some reason that sets Law on edge even more, “you can close the door.” 

Law lets the handle go instantly, letting the door slam shut. Doflamingo raises an eyebrow, lips twitching. 

“I expected you much later.” Doflamingo says. 

Law moves forward, looking out the window behind him. Unlike the last time he was in the room, the lights are on now and it’s like they’re beating down on Law. A spotlight that has his heart racing and feet shuffling forward hesitantly. 

“Uh, yeah,” Law replies under his breath, “they all but pushed me out of the chateau.” 

“You seem nervous doll,” Doflamingo lilts and Law stops behind the chair he was in last time. 

“Is that so? I may just be tired.” Law muses, smiling through the lie, he honestly has no fucking idea why he’s so nervous in the first place, “I did have a long day after all.” 

“Would you like a drink?” Doflamingo asks, thrumming his fingers along the table. 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Have you eaten?” 

“Yes, I have.” 

Doflamingo leans forward, chin resting on his fingers. 

“Is there anything at all I can do for you then darling?” 

Despite his nervousness Law feels his lip twitching because of how coyly Doflamingo asks that, he foregoes the chair, walking around the side of his desk. He turns to face Law when he stops in front of him, and the first thing he thinks about is how he tried to suck Doflamingo off right here. The blonde was talking about the faun that day. It slipped his mind, but it’s coming back to him now. 

“You’re a sneaky little man,” Law says, leaning back against his desk. 

“Who me?” Doflamingo’s chair slides forward easily, smiling widely as he looks up at him. 

“You are.” Law runs a hand through blonde locks, “you knew all this time you’d be giving me that faun and you said nothing about it.” 

Doflamingo lets out a sound akin to a purr when Law scrapes his nails lightly over his scalp, massaging small circles against the roots. 

“You never asked.” 

Law scoffs, “as if you would’ve told me if I did.” 

“I might’ve been feeling generous that day.” 

“Sure you would’ve,” Law rolls his eyes, “how did you know about the sunflowers?” 

Law’s been wondering about that ever since he stepped foot inside of his office and every spare moment in between. He doesn’t ever remember telling Doflamingo those were his favorite, yet he somehow knew. Doflamingo trails a hand up Law’s thigh and his hand falters in its massage. 

“I asked around,” Doflamingo says, as vague as ever. 

Not too many people would even know to get those. Law narrows his eyes. 

“Who did you ask?” 

Doflamingo grabs Law by the wrist and tugs his hand out of his hair, bringing it up to his lips to press kisses against his tattoo before threading their fingers together. It still surprises Law that the man before him is this romantic, and not even that, but it’s as if he lives off being touched by Law in any way that he can. Whether it’s holding hands, a simple hug, even standing next to him. 

The blonde is utterly content with things being how they are, and Law adores that, he really does, but sometimes it takes a toll on his arousal. Doflamingo understands that though, which is why he does nothing but tease him. 

“I asked your uncle,” Doflamingo replies easily, so fucking _easily_. 

Law’s eyebrows shoot up and Doflamingo laughs delightfully at the look. 

“My uncle? You talked to Kuzan?” 

Doflamingo yanks Law forward by his hand and his heart catches in his throat when the blonde curls an arm around his waist, pulling him until his back is molded with his chest. 

“Monet is such a dear, when I told her it was your birthday and I wanted to do something nice for you, she had no qualms giving me your uncles number.” 

“That’s very,” Law gasps when Doflamingo nips at the back of his neck, “thoughtful. How did Kuzan respond?” 

Law is excited to know if Kuzan was surprised or not, though he doubts he would be, his uncle doesn’t get shocked by such things. Especially since Law told him that he and Doflamingo were talking again. 

“How do you think I got the flowers?” Doflamingo murmurs against his skin. 

Law squeaks when Doflamingo bites harder, curling his fingers against the arm that’s snug around his abdomen. He looks over his shoulder indignantly and Doflamingo leans back, already prepared for whatever question Law throws at him. 

“You didn’t,” Law deadpans, “you went all the way to Flevance for some flowers?” 

“Is that a rhetorical question doll?” Doflamingo asks amusingly, “I’d very well go all the way to the east blue if it was for flowers you wanted. Though your uncle made it abundantly clear those were the only ones that’d hold importance.” 

So, Law’s uncle is just as sneaky as Doflamingo, he would’ve never pegged him for such a man. But then again, Law has never been with anyone like Doflamingo. He surpasses any type of person he’d ever thought he would see himself with. It makes sense for Kuzan to spill that little secret to him, and he knows his uncle wouldn’t just do that for anybody. 

“Why sunflowers?” 

“What do you mean?” Law sags in Doflamingo’s lap when his arm tightens the slightest bit, bringing his fingers up to play with the sleeves of his blouse. 

“Are they just pretty to you, or is there a reason for those being your favorite?” 

Law could very easily lie and say that it’s just because they’re pretty, even though that wouldn’t be a lie. He's always adored looking at those flowers specifically, but the way Doflamingo asks the question, voice soft and genuine, like he actually cares why Law adores sunflowers. 

He can’t remember the last time he shared something about himself to someone that he wanted to be more than friends with, to someone that he actually loves. He also made the effort to call his uncle, Law would have never thought he’d do such a thing. And not only did he call, but he actually went to the place he grew up just to pick at flowers he ran through as a child. 

Law hums when Doflamingo kisses the side of his neck, holding onto his shirt tighter. 

“They were my mother's favorite.” 

Doflamingo stops instantly, the brush of his lips gone, but not in a bad way. More like the news caught him off guard. This is Law giving him another piece of himself and Doflamingo taking it in kind, giving the raven his full attention. 

“ _Sunflowers worship the sun_ , she used to say. My father used to give her all kinds of sunflowers,” Law smiles at the memories, “perennials, Maximilian, chianti’s. She was always smiling, but there was something different when he’d surprise her. I think those were her favorite moments, flipping through her book wondering which type he got her.” 

Doflamingo rests his chin on Law’s shoulder, but he keeps his eyes on how his hands look curled around Doflamingo’s arm. 

“In a way it’s poetic. How she used to say sunflowers worship the sun, and my father would give her nearly every kind as if she were the sun itself.” 

God, that’s utterly romantic. Law thought about it all the time when he got older and stopped running through that mazelike flower field, and instead started to just gaze at it. He came to that conclusion sometime in high school, before he even knew about Lucci and fell in love with him. He's glad he thought of it before that incident, he may have never tried to think about it afterwards. 

“I couldn’t have imagined being loved like that.” 

Doflamingo’s hold grows firmer and Law smiles, looking out the corner of his eye to him. 

“I’ll love you like that.” Doflamingo asserts. 

“Those are some big words to live up to.” Law muses, turning in his lap to throw his arms over the blonde’s shoulders, “are you sure you can live up to them?” 

Doflamingo trails both hands up his waist, thumbs brushing his ribcage, nails digging into his back as he holds him in place. 

“There’s not a doubt in my mind baby.”

· · · · 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a certain theme in mind for this chapter since it revolves around Law's birthday, that's the main reason why it's broken up. I realized as I was writing though that I didn't get to any of the points I wanted to reach for it skdjfdjf which is why I said sorry. I feel like it's not as good as I planned it to be, but at least we have Doflamingo being the romantic I have devised him to be, and we also have Law opening up more, so there's that. 
> 
> I've already started working on the next chapter, so I'm hoping it comes out better. You all are always giving me overwhelmingly kind words and I try my very best to keep these updates spectacular for y'all!


	23. epitaph for fire and flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back and feeling slightly better with this update :3 it somehow came out just as long (if not longer) than the last chapter, but this shares some important information, so I'm excited for all of your reactions :3

Law shudders on the desk, fingers curled over the edge of it while Doflamingo’s knee is pinned against the back of one of his thighs, effectively holding him into place. The action should keep him from squirming, but he can’t help doing so because of the way he’s currently driving into him. 

Doflamingo’s hand slaps down on the desk next to his head and Law sobs at the pain, his bone digging into plush muscle deliciously. 

“Look up.” 

Goddamn. 

That tone of voice he uses, all husky and demanding and stopping all actions of the earth. Nothing else matters except the sweet little command and how the blonde is easily playing him. Law glances up, biting his lip when he sees the wicked curl of his smile. He looks like the devil incarnate, keeping Law in a state of submission while he fingers him open. 

“How does it feel kitten?” Doflamingo rasps, twisting his wrist, pulling the digits out just to drive them back into his hole roughly. 

Law’s eyelashes flutter, rocking backwards to meet the thrusts that are purposely missing his prostate. When Doflamingo said that he had another surprise for Law this was the last thing he was expecting- if he’s being fairly honest, he wasn’t looking forward to anything else. But this? 

Oh, Law just about broke the damn desk when Doflamingo told him to get up and bend over it. The blonde didn’t waste any time unbuttoning his jeans to yank them down along with his boxers, only enough for his ass to be on display, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

He welcomes the feeling of those beautifully long digits pushing and pulling inside of him, his walls clinging onto them, begging for more and another and another. And Doflamingo is so giving, anytime Law cried out he would give it to him, but he’s not giving him more than what he is now, which is the reason why Law feels so fucking frazzled. 

“I bet it feels good, look at the way your asshole is just swallowing my fingers up.” Doflamingo makes a show of moving back, glasses blocking his eyesight, but Law knows that he’s staring directly at his fingers sinking inside of him and his face burns. 

“ _Mingo_.” Law moans, eyes snapping closed. 

Doflamingo covers him in an instant, four fingers buried in his ass, bigger body blanketing him onto the desk. Law’s chest heaves, hips driving forward because of the quick action and he nearly cries out when his cock hits the edge of the wood. 

“What is it baby?” Doflamingo whispers in his ear, trailing kisses across his earrings, his jawline and up to his cheek. 

“More.” Law whispers, attempting to move his hips back, but Doflamingo drops more of his weight. 

Oh _fuck_. 

“This isn’t enough for you kitty?” Doflamingo swivels his fingers until they’re pressed lightly against his prostate and Law’s knees buckle, “you want it sloppier? Want me to make you cum from my fingers alone?” 

Just what the hell did Law do to deserve this. Tears spring to the corners of his eyes when Doflamingo starts fucking into him at a faster pace, the rhythm now deadset on abusing his prostate and Law moves his hands. He blindly reaches behind him, moaning loudly, condensation forming under his parted mouth. God he’s fucking drooling, spreading his legs wider even though it’s too damn much, it’s still not enough. 

Doflamingo stops again and Law sobs pathetically against the desk, the blonde moves his free hand and Law cries out when it’s wrapped in his hair, tugging his head back. 

“Hold onto the desk.” 

Law reaches forward again, fingers trembling as they curl over the wood. Doflamingo tugs his hair harder, rubbing insistently on the gland. 

“How pretty you are when you cry.” 

Doflamingo traces a tear that falls down his cheek, catching the salty liquid by the tip of his tongue and Law fucking loses it. 

“Fuck me, Mingo, _please_ -” 

“My, how enthusiastic you are.” Doflamingo taunts and Law’s eyes snap closed. 

“Need it,” Law whimpers, shame gone because Law fucking _needs_ it, “want you inside of me.” 

Doflamingo snatches his fingers out of Law and he doesn’t bother hiding his disapproval, the raven turns pleading eyes to the man above him, his knee still pressed against him. 

“Don’t stop,” Law sounds downright desperate, and he knows he looks it. His cheeks are flushed and tearstained, lips bitten red and eyes watery. 

“Sorry doll,” Doflamingo lilts, pulling back. Law hates how empty he feels. 

The hand holding him up by the hair gone, that heat surrounding him gone, his hole feels utterly empty and Law buries his face on the desk. It’s wet with tears and drool, but fuck if he cares about that when his dick is hard as hell and he’s literally crying with the need to orgasm. 

“I told you I had another present for you.” 

Law hears one of the drawers open up, the sound of something being carelessly thrown to the ground, but he’s too weak to even move, so he just lays there, counting down the seconds until Doflamingo is touching him again. 

“Isn’t it pretty baby?” Doflamingo coos and Law opens his eyes, dread filling his entire body when he looks at the object, “how ungrateful you are.” Damn, so he didn’t hide his disdain well enough. 

“How is _that_ supposed to be a birthday present?” Law mumbles. 

The faun, sunflowers, and now an anal plug. And it’s not just any type of plug. It's fucking huge. Law can literally feel tears springing to his eyes just because of the widest part of the girth. 

“I hope you didn’t think I was going to fuck your tight little ass without any preparation beforehand.” 

Law blushes, glancing away from the toy and to the charcoal color of the wall. He can understand that now. Why it’s so big, why exactly it would count as a gift. In Law’s eyes Doflamingo’s cock is literally a present from the heavens, he hasn’t ever been with anybody as well-endowed so he guesses he should be thankful he’s being considerate. 

“I wish you wouldn’t talk like that.” Law mumbles. 

“Why?” Doflamingo croons, “does it turn you on kitty?” 

Law opens his mouth but Doflamingo is quick with his retort. 

“And don’t bother saying no. I can see the way you’re clenching.” 

Fuck this man. 

Law grunts against the desk, watching the way the black jewel winks under the lights. 

“As soon as I get this in you, we can go have dinner.” 

Law’s eyes widen and he rises, albeit embarrassingly shaky, from off the desk, looking over his shoulder. 

“You don’t expect me to wear that while we go have dinner.” Law says incredulously and Doflamingo grins sadistically. 

“On the contrary, I’d have you wear nothing but this plug if I could, but I didn’t think you’d take kindly to eating naked.” 

“You’re a bastard.” Law spits, gut swooping when Doflamingo presses the cold jewel against his lips. 

“I told you about that tone,” Doflamingo scolds, “kiss it for me kitten, show me your appreciation.” 

Law hates how easy he is, how it doesn’t take much for him to succumb to the man behind him at all. The raven puckers his lips and presses a chaste kiss to the plug and Doflamingo hums. 

“Such a spoiled little brat, but how good you are for me baby,” Doflamingo praises, flipping the toy in his hand so that cool metal replaces the jewel, “now _suck_.” 

Law’s jaw drops at the demand, and Doflamingo grins salaciously, pushing the toy into his plaint mouth. The metal singes against his tongue, cold and lifeless and faintly tasting of soap and water. The fact that Doflamingo took such precautions beforehand shouldn’t be considered romantic, but the thought makes his heart flutter anyways even though his face is burning because of the exact opposite. 

It’s somewhat degrading, knowing that it’s not his cock and that he possibly won’t get fucked tonight, the only type of enjoyment was from getting fingered open and talked down on. But fuck if it doesn’t feel good. It’s nice knowing he doesn’t have to worry about any of that, that he’s just here living in this moment while Doflamingo uses his mouth with his new plug. 

“Use more tongue,” Doflamingo urges and Law does so, flicking the wet appendage around the teardrop shape, laying the flat of his tongue across the tip, “spit on it.” 

Law’s cock twitches in his jeans, closing his mouth around the toy to let spit bubble up around his lips. He looks up through his eyelashes, watching the way Doflamingo’s biting his lip, and Law likes that. Likes that look and only because he’s sucking on a plug. Law grabs the blonde’s wrist and closes his eyes, humming as he bobs his head, slurping lewdly around the metal and Doflamingo groans before pulling it out of his mouth. 

Spit slaps down on his chin and Doflamingo is quick to catch it, licking up every single ribbon that’s wet around his mouth, and Law has never been the object of such a disgusting act. 

“You’re filthy.” Law says, voice raspy and full of arousal, hand falling back to the desk. 

“I could have spit in your mouth instead.” Doflamingo retorts lightly, and he hates how his jaw almost slackens at that. 

He would kill for this man to spit in his mouth, but the butt plug is now pressed against his hole and he doesn’t say shit. Law’s head knocks forward, breathing raggedly when Doflamingo presses down on the base of his spine. 

“Deep breaths kitten.” 

“I’ve used a butt plug before,” Law huffs, internally berating himself when he does as he’s told. 

He tries to ignore that chuckle from behind him, focusing on the way his hole swallows up the tip and another inch. The glide is easy because of Doflamingo’s fingering ministrations and Law wants to fall to his knees and show him how much he appreciates that, he didn’t have to go this slow with him, but he’s making him enjoy every single second. 

Doflamingo tugs at it, twisting when he forces more of it inside of Law, and god he forgot how _amazing_ it felt to be stretched open by someone else. It's really been too long since he’s been fucked, he can’t even remember the last time he’s played with one of his toys, and he’s suddenly more than thankful that Doflamingo is prepping him instead of wrecking Law in more ways than one. 

“You’re fucking yourself back on it,” Doflamingo muses, and huh, Law didn’t even realize he was, “I can’t wait to fuck you like this.” 

Law whines pitifully, raising up on his elbows to try and get a better angle. Oh, if only Doflamingo just thrust it into him, pressed a palm flat against it, at this angle he’d feel that sweet torturous brush of the tip on his sweet spot. 

“That’s it kitty, work for it.” 

Law raises up on his hands, fingers curling against the desk while he arches his back. 

“Just- _fuck_ , just put it in.” A shiver wracks up Law’s spine when the plug stretches wide around his rim and his head rolls back, “ _baby please_ -” 

Law’s mouth drops open when Doflamingo pulls the toy out completely, spitting obscenely, but then he gives him what he wants. The flat of his hand is pressing on the plug that’s now snug in his ass, and he’s never felt this fucking full before. His own toys aren’t small by any means, but god _damn_ it’s been months since he’s had anything this big in his ass. Law breathes raggedly, a litany of moans escaping him when Doflamingo plays with his perineum. 

“Good?” Doflamingo asks and Law nods dumbly. 

“Uh huh.” 

“This is the first time I haven’t heard a biting retort from you doll, have I tamed you?” 

Law’s scoff comes out pitifully breathless and Doflamingo chuckles knowingly. 

“No?” Doflamingo questions, curling a hand around his throat to bring him back against his chest. 

Law lets out one of the lewdest moans he’s heard from himself in a while, reveling in how hard Doflamingo is, his covered member jostling the plug inside of him. Fuck he’s so damn big. Law’s mouth literally salivates just thinking about the blonde splitting him wide open, this exact position. He can imagine how it’d feel to be full of cock and choked until he’s spluttering and drooling. 

“I thought you were a slut that liked to get fucked,” damn he really knows how to sweet talk him, “but you just like big dicks, don’t you?” 

Doflamingo’s fingers tighten on his pulsing points and Law’s head grows fuzzy, arousal coursing through his veins. The strain dissipates and Law sucks in a sharp breath, slumping in his hold. 

“You get that look in your eyes every time you feel me pressed against you.” 

“Shut- shut up.” It doesn’t come out as harsh as he hoped it would have, but if he keeps talking then Law is bound to come untouched. 

“Kitty likes big dicks.” Doflamingo grinds forward and Law’s eyes roll back, a high-pitched whine punching out of his throat. He’ll deny that when he’s sane and not borderline begging for Doflamingo’s dick. 

The blonde chokes him again and Law swears he sees stars, white flashes behind his eyes and he’s very well aware of the plug inside of him, the cock pressing up against it. He can sense every nerve under his skin sparking, the edges of his vision fraying, and just as quickly as he sways against Doflamingo, the blonde loosens his grip. Not only does he loosen it though, but the touch is gone completely, and Law’s eyes fly open. 

“Huh-” 

“It’s time to go eat now.” Doflamingo replies, all giddy and hopeful, and already tugging Law’s jeans up. He hates that he decided to wear his tightest pair. 

They’re snug around him, sticking to his skin, and Law moans in a way that’s not pleasurable at all when he buttons them up. 

“I can have just-” 

“ _Just one orgasm_ ,” Doflamingo mocks, “don’t you always doll? You’re so greedy,” the blonde lilts, tugging him around as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll, “so, _so_ spoiled. And you wonder why I gift you with so many things. You have such an insatiable appetite.” 

Law wants to tell Doflamingo all he needs is one good fuck and that overindulged side of him will seep right on out, but he knows that’s a lie. It’s not the gifts or the way he touches him that keeps him coming back, it’s not even the witty banter; the way Law can be his sardonic self around Doflamingo and the blonde cherishes it like it’s something truly special. 

Law knows that it’s just the man himself. The aura that is cast around Doflamingo, making him shine brighter than any sunflower he’s ever seen. A sculpture prettier than any Bernini or Rococo, and he’ll take any type of treatment like this for him. If it gets Doflamingo smiling all wickedly and sinister, and absolutely fucking gorgeous like this, then Law will take anything he dishes at him. 

Doflamingo might have turned him into someone that’s keen on being spoiled, but he’ll make him eat those actions soon enough.

· · · · 

“What are you doing here?”

He hates the way those lips curl up, so much like his own. Reddish brown eyes full of nothing but amusement. This isn’t how tonight was supposed to go. 

“Why whatever do you mean brother?” Rosi asks innocently, batting his eyelashes as he props his chin on his hands. 

“You know _exactly_ what I mean,” Doflamingo seethes, looking over his shoulder. Law is still inside, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“I heard it was our little Law’s birthday, so we simply came to pay him a visit.” 

“He’s not _our_ little Law, he’s mi-” 

Rosi tuts, “possessiveness doesn’t look good on you Doffy.” 

Doflamingo grits his teeth before his mind catches up to watch his brother just said. 

“We?” 

Rosinante smiles pleasantly, sighing under his breath. 

“Oh, I brought a date too,” Doflamingo’s eyebrow twitches at that, “though I assume both of our date’s went to the same- _oh_ , there they are.” 

Rosinante rises from one of the chairs- that was not in the garden before- and Doflamingo reluctantly turns around just in time to see Crocodile with a, it could be a friendly touch, but he’s still _touching_ Law. And even if it was a polite gesture, one good hand and all leading Law into the garden by the base of his spine. Doflamingo doesn’t like it, and by the look on Rosinante’s face it’s clear that he knows he doesn’t approve. 

“Well if it isn’t the birthday boy.” Rosi muses, walking forward to grab one of Law’s hands, tugging him into a hug. 

Doflamingo takes a deep breath. This is fine. It’s okay. It’s just his brother and Crocodile, and Law. 

“I’ve been waiting to meet you,” Crocodile says very suggestively, removing his only good hand from behind Law’s back just to grasp one of his when Rosi releases him from the hug, “come. Sit by me tonight.” 

“Oh, I don’t-” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Rosi reassures. 

Law looks to Doflamingo with flushing cheeks and dazed eyes, and this was _not_ how it was supposed to be. Doflamingo was to work Law up until he was sobbing and breathless, and damn near begging to be fucked on this bistro table, but the sudden appearance of Rosi and Croc just threw all of those plans into the air. 

“Doffy was just telling me how much you and Croccy would get along.” 

“I’ve told you about calling me that.” Crocodile scolds. 

And Doflamingo said absolutely _no_ such thing, he would never, especially not considering what the damn reptile said about Law at the gala. It may have been a taunt, but Doflamingo would take him up on that offer to get rid of that limb. 

Law, though, he looks so damn _pleased_. Like just the thought of Doflamingo talking to someone else about him, saying that his lover would get along perfectly with them is the highlight of his life. And Doflamingo must be going soft because that makes him simmer down some, though he tells himself it’s because it’s Law’s birthday, and he wouldn’t want to ruin that at all even if the man himself made it clear he didn’t care for the day. 

“It’s fine doll,” Doflamingo reassures him, and at that Law smiles to the raven next to him and he swears his heart clenches. 

Rosinante grins widely, taking the seat next to Crocodile. He supposes he should thank his brother for that, the blonde could have very well sat next to Law and where would that have led him? Sitting across from both men while they fawn over Law while he has a butt plug up his ass. The raven is such a stickler for praise too, he would eat all of it up. 

“Are you okay Law? You don’t mind if I call you Law, hmm?” Crocodile asks, flicking his eyes to Doflamingo over the man’s shoulder, “or would you prefer doll? I hear that’s a great sentiment.” 

Law laughs breathlessly, in a way that could convey his nerves, but he fucking blushes and Doflamingo wants to switch spots with him, but then that would leave him next to his brother, so he refrains. 

“Law works just fine,” he replies, “and I didn’t catch your name, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s Crocodile.” 

Law stiffens up just a little bit, and Doflamingo knows it’s because the name rings familiar in his head. He and his brother were talking about him that day Law decided to drop to his knees before him. Somehow, it’s either his brother or Crocodile getting in the way of his pleasures. Maybe since Law knows who he is then he’ll try to steer clear of him now. 

“Crocodile,” Law repeats and he hates how beautifully it comes out, all breathy and begging to be fucked, why did he think stuffing that plug up his ass was a good idea, “I’ve heard about you before. Are you two-” 

“We’re just friends.” Rosi lilts. 

Doflamingo’s surprised to see a flicker of melancholy in Crocodile’s irises, a fleeting look, but it’s what he was searching for. They may have interrupted his plans with Law tonight, but Doflamingo guesses this is the best time for it. It's the first time he’s been around the two since finding out they were in-a-relationship-not-a-relationship. Whatever they’re calling it. But Doflamingo knows Law has a knack for unknowingly bringing out others weaknesses, and he’s also a great judge of character. So, this is pretty beneficial. 

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Viola says, Doflamingo didn’t even hear the door open, let alone the sound of her heels clacking on the stone path, “we didn’t know the other young master would be joining us with a friend tonight, so preparations took longer.” 

“That’s quite alright.” Law reassures her with a small smile, the woman looks to him with a matching one, dazzling at best, and Doflamingo gets the faintest idea that he wouldn’t mind him staying here. 

What was it Law said about his mother? How she was always smiling. Would he smile just as much here? Doflamingo’s tried his hardest to figure out what it is that gets the man to genuinely smile, but he’s only seen it a handful of times. Would it be different if he were here more? 

“Doflamingo.” Law’s hand on his knee snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks down at him, “she asked if you wanted some wine.” 

Doflamingo turns to see the rest of the glasses filled halfway with red wine and he nods. He'll need it tonight. 

“Yes please,” Doflamingo raises his glass to her and he watches as the liquid rises, ignoring the knowing looks two people are passing his way as well as the curious one. 

When Viola is finished, they all say thank you, and she walks away, promising to be back as soon as the food is done, but there’s no rush. That’s what Law tells her. And if there’s no rush at all then they can take as long as they want. 

“So, Law,” Rosi starts, leaning closely to Crocodile as he takes a small sip of wine, “I heard Doflamingo gifted you that lovely Barberini faun. I remember you were quite attached to it that first day we met.” 

Law laughs shyly, hiding the expression behind his glass even though it hides nothing at all. 

“Yeah, it was quite a surprise alright.” Law muses, “a nice one though. That sculpture is exquisite in its own rights.” 

“That it is,” Crocodile agrees, “their mother had stunning taste in many things, but those sculptures of hers were one of a kind.” 

Questions burn behind Law’s eyes and Doflamingo smiles to himself. He really is an open book, even if he tries to deny it, he lays everything bare. 

“Was there anything else he gifted you with?” Rosi asks. 

There’s no way in hell he’d know about the toy, but as soon as the question leaves his brothers lips Law’s cheeks flare to life again, squirming slightly in place. He'd have missed it if he wasn’t looking, but Doflamingo was looking for it, and he’s suddenly reminded of what his brother said about Law and voyeurism. 

“Sun-” Law glances away from the two men's eyes, “sunflowers.” 

God, can he be any more adorable. 

Doflamingo doesn’t even give a shit that Rosi and Crocodile are looking at him the way they are, because how is he supposed to _not_ gift Law with such things when he looks like that talking about it. 

“Flowers?” Crocodile’s lip twitches. 

“I would have never pegged you for a flower man,” Rosinante muses, “he’s eccentric so he must have done it nice. Filled up your home? Office?” 

“Rosi,” Doflamingo warns. 

“Office.” Law answers. 

“How very cliché of you Doffy.” Rosinante gives him a toothy grin and Law laughs lightly, taking another sip from his wine before he sets the glass down. 

“He is very cliché.” Law agrees, but his hand comes back up to rest of Doflamingo’s thigh, so he doesn’t disagree. When it comes to Law, Doflamingo would go through every hackneyed phrase if it meant keeping that damn smile on Law’s face. 

“Ohhh, he’s so in love. Look at how he’s blushing Croccy.” 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” 

Rosinante ignores him, “would you do that for me? Fill my workspace up with flowers?” 

“Don’t you have allergies?” 

“I thought you had forgotten.” Rosi gasps and Doflamingo rolls his eyes. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Law observes, leaning closer to Doflamingo. 

At this distance he can smell his hair products, jasmine and honeysuckle, the same as always. The scent is basically branded into him, even the gardenia they’re in doesn’t amount to Law. 

“As long as you’re having a good time I’m fine.” 

Law flushes again and Doflamingo knows it’s not because of the wine. If he knows anything it’s that he has a high tolerance, the gala itself is probably what caught him off-guard. Law is flushing because he’s filled up right now and has no form of outlet for anything, so any sweet thing Doflamingo says to him will no doubt keep him riled up. 

Law’s hand tightening on his thigh proves that and the blonde smirks lightly. He’d love nothing more than to tease him, but Rosi and Crocodile would join right in. As much as he never used to care about that, he’s not putting up with it now. 

“By the way,” Rosi says, interrupting whatever snide remark Crocodile was about to say, “how is work on the chateau?” 

Law perks up at that, swallowing the mouthful of wine he just so happened to drink beforehand. 

“It’s just great, we’re actually almost finished. I did have some doubts when we first started on it, but she’s defied all odds so far.” 

“That’s lucky,” Crocodile says, “how old was it? A century? Two?” 

Law is clearly shocked that Crocodile is this informed. But Doflamingo did tell him that he does nothing but give Law his praises to other people, at least he can witness it now. 

“Two.” 

The older man nods, “that old and you didn’t have any dire problems with it. You must have luck on your side.” 

Law hums, “we went through some slight trouble in the beginning, but the past owners took great care of it. I’ve hardly done anything.” 

“He’s _hardly done anything_ , how modest you are doll. That chateau has been turned into a palace.” 

“Oh? Is that so Law?” Rosinante says, leaning closer into Crocodile and the man scowls not his usual one, but something fonder. 

“Don’t let him tell it though,” Doflamingo adds lightly, “he’s as nonchalant as they come.” 

“I am not.” Law huffs. 

“Are too.” Doflamingo says matter-of-factly, leaning in to place a kiss on Law’s temple. 

One of the men make a hum of interest at that, but he ignores it. Focused solely on Law and how gorgeous he looks under moonlight, surrounded by countless flowers, and Doflamingo is the lucky one. The luckiest man alive to have Law not only gazing at him the way he is, but also the fact that he loves him back.

· · · · 

“ _Do not swear by the moon_ -”

“Romeo and Juliet.” 

Rosinante groans loudly, picking up his glass of wine to take another sip and Law laughs loudly against Doflamingo, he has no idea how they even got into such a position. Law’s chair turned at an angle while Doflamingo’s is still in the same exact spot it was whenever he walked outside with Crocodile. 

The only difference is that after they got done eating and Doflamingo realized that the couple wasn’t leaving, he snuck him away to the bathroom and teased that damn plug out of him. So Law is currently high on arousal and good wine. If one had ever asked, he would never have seen the day he’d be drinking Mariejois wine like it was water. 

“Okay, okay,” Rosinante hiccups, “’s your turn, but make it a easy one this time.” 

“That’s not what you said when we started.” Law lilts, looking over to the blonde who looks like he’s regretting his decision on challenging Law. 

Crocodile sits closely to him, there’s not a smile on his face but Law senses he wants to have one. He makes for a good stoic persona or whatever, but he’s not really focused on that. It's been a while since he’s felt this good surrounded by other people he’s close to but not really close to. It's not like how it was at the gala, when he was drinking just to block out the thought of who Doflamingo is. 

Now it’s all four men- well, two men drinking leisurely, while the other two have made up a game of naming out quotes from movies or poetry, and whoever gets it wrong has to take a sip of wine. So far, they’ve barely made it through half a bottle, so Law thinks they’re on pretty good timing because it could be a lot worse. 

“Let’s see,” Law leans back on Doflamingo’s chest, looking up at the blonde, “do you know any poetry darling?” 

Doflamingo smiles, “I’m afraid not doll.” 

“What a pity.” Law sighs. That doesn’t falter the blonde’s smile any, “the classics?” 

“Rosi would know them immediately.” 

Law pouts at him, “I need to expand your horizons on the culture of classic films.” 

“Is that right?” Doflamingo muses. 

“That’s exactly- _oh_ , I got one,” Law clears his throat, looking up at the night sky, “ _I hunger for your sleek laugh and your hands the color_ -” 

“Neruda.” 

“Ah, I should have known you’d guess that,” Law sighs, grabbing his wine glass to take a sip. 

“You had me struck at first, but Neruda is one of my favorites.” Rosinante says, taking a sip of his own wine even though he doesn’t need to, “ _I want to eat the sunbeams flaring in your beauty_.” 

Rosinante adds, a perfect recitation. Crocodile actually smiles softly at him. 

“Okay,” Doflamingo starts, “I think we should call it a night.” 

“I agree,” Crocodile says. 

Law and his brother groan loudly, not at all ready for it to be over, even though he knows that if they don’t stop now it’ll be like the gala all over again. 

“They’re so mean,” Rosi tells him. 

“The absolute worst.” 

“We can both hear you,” the older raven scoffs, but Law pays no mind to him. 

“Mingo is mean, but when you leave, he’s going to be the sweetest.” Law stages whispers, finishing off the rest of his wine with a smile. 

“Law, you’re drunk.” Doflamingo chides, but when he glances over his shoulder, he’s grinning a little. 

“I’m not drunk at all; they probably don’t even believe me.” 

“Not at all,” Rosinante is quick to agree and Law smiles brightly. 

“See,” and then he’s leaning in close to the blonde, “it’s okay baby, I know you’re a romantic. I won’t tell anyone.” 

“What would I do without you.” Doflamingo murmurs. 

“I guess you’ll never have to find out.” 

“Okay,” Crocodile announces, getting up from his chair, “we’re going to leave.” 

Rosinante doesn’t fight him this time when he says that, instead choosing to get up when his lover does, and they all say their goodbyes. 

Doflamingo and Law stay out in the garden, listening to nothing in particular, the sounds of their hearts beating, the cicadas and owls making their own music. It’s gotten a lot chillier, but with the wine in his system he hardly even notices. 

“Did you have a nice birthday?” Doflamingo finally asks and Law nods. 

“I did,” Law tells him, “I don’t celebrate my birthday, usually, but I should’ve known you were doing somethin’ since the team was ignoring me.” 

“I wanted them to know.” Doflamingo says, a grin in his voice, “it livens things up when people are hiding a surprise.” 

“Of course, they already knew,” Law hums, “it’s not really a special day for me. Do you celebrate your birthday darling?” 

“Only when it calls for it.” 

Law hums, picking the man’s hand up to play with his fingers. 

“Might call for it this year then.” Law tells him, looking at each pretty digit. 

Doflamingo has lovely hands, strong, but not really calloused, only enough to show that he lifts weights. His fingers are long and slender, and from experience, Law knows they easily hit each and every spot he craves for. Even his nails are stunning, trimmed lightly and painted clear. There’s something gorgeous about a man taking care of his hands, it’s little, but hands have always been one of his biggest weaknesses. 

“I used to celebrate my birthday all the time when I was younger,” Law replies casually, running his forefinger over Doflamingo’s knuckles. 

“Are you drunk doll?” The blonde asks, not in a condescending way, but as if he doesn’t want Law to divulge this type of information while he’s inebriated, lest he forgets, but Law shakes his head. 

“I’m not, I just-” Law pauses, placing their hands palm to palm, “I just want to talk to you.” 

Saying it out loud makes Law feel more nervous than what he originally intended, but he means it. He doesn’t care if Doflamingo confesses anything back, Law is enjoying them sitting here with nothing of importance to say just yet. Just the two of them slowly getting to know each other, he really couldn’t ask for anything more. 

“If that’s the case then I’m all ears baby.” Doflamingo kisses the top of his head and Law smiles shyly, glad that the older man can’t see him from this angle. 

“I used to find birthday’s a wonderful holiday. Actually,” Law pauses, thumb stopped over Doflamingo’s middle finger, “I used to find holidays in general lovely. My mother loved celebrating all types, she would bake often. I used to think she’d make any excuse just to decorate and whatnot, but birthdays were always her favorite.” 

Law doesn’t know why, and he never got the chance to ask, but he imagines it’s just like a person loving Christmas and another loving Halloween or an anniversary. Nobody needs a reason to like what they like, but if he had known time would be so short then he would have asked. 

“I never got to spend my last birthday with my family.” 

Law feels Doflamingo stiffen up behind him, but when was the last time he even spoke of this, god it feels good to talk about them. Usually he acted as if they never even existed because he had it in his mind that it was easier that way, but he remembers his family vividly like all these years never even passed by. 

“My sister loved festivals, you see.” Law tells Doflamingo, curling their hands together, “oh, all kinds. It didn’t matter what. You know how you are when you’re younger, everything fascinates you for one reason or the other. My parents took her to one, and I happened to be at a friend's house that weekend, I assume I was too old to go to such events.” 

Law smiles ruefully, and Doflamingo’s hand tightens the slightest bit around his own. That little bit of reassurance does a lot for him and he takes a deep breath. He knows he doesn’t have to rush, but for some reason, Law feels it very important to tell Doflamingo this. It’s a pivotal moment in one's life, it shapes and changes them, molds them into the type of person they will be as they get older. He wants the blonde to have this piece of him, even if this doesn’t last, Law knows he won’t regret telling him anything because this is Doflamingo. 

“They passed away coming back home,” Law finally says after a bout of silence, “car accident. I remember every detail of that day. What they wore, what they said to me as they dropped me off, even the smell in the car. It crushed me. Even more so when I was sent to an uncle I only saw once before.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” 

Despite the circumstances, Law finds himself smiling just the tiniest bit. 

“It doesn’t make me as sad as it used to, I can at least talk about it now without crying, but you know,” Law brings Doflamingo’s hand up and kisses his knuckles, “I appreciate you darling. I haven’t celebrated a birthday since then and I forgot how wonderful it can be.” 

Law tilts his head back and genuinely smiles at Doflamingo. 

Even after constantly going back on those moments, having dreams about his family, Law hasn’t talked about them aloud in years, and it feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders now. He supposes he has Doflamingo to thank for that. Law would have most likely never gave his birthday another thought if it wasn’t for the man holding onto him now. 

Doflamingo blushes faintly and turns his head off to the side, “it’s not a problem at all.” 

He’s so cute when he’s shy, Law wants to tease him for that, but he’ll refrain for now. 

“I love you baby. 

Doflamingo flushes a deeper shade of red and Law positively glows when he smiles up at him, the expression such a foreign one for the older man. 

“I love you too.” 

And out of all the gifts Doflamingo gave him on the first birthday he has celebrated since he was a child, that shy tone is the greatest one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aside from that beautiful beginning scene, let me say.........Croc & Rosi- CROC & ROSI??????? And then not Law and Rosi making a drinking game out of reciting old movie quotes and poetry. That was utterly indulgent.
> 
> I was very Very excited to finally write about Law's past. I knew from the beginning I wanted it to be in this type of scene, though I didn't think it would be on his birthday. It only sprung up in my mind as I was writing, and I thought it to be very fitting. 
> 
> Uhhhhh, I want to say that POV changes will probably be normal from here on out? I know a few chapters ago I said I was skeptical on it (which I am when it deals with one chapter in particular) but it'll be like Law's perspective one and then Doffy's the other. Something along those lines. I haven't really thought too much into it, but y'all I'm so sad!!!!! Because I realized this baby is really getting closer to the end :( I'm not going to put how many in the tags, because I honestly don't know how many more chapters I have left to go, but I felt like I should say it's getting closer to being finished )))):


	24. the trial of man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just misunderstood, would you believe me if I told you that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot little minute since I've done a double update, but I had time today and figure I should spoil us :3 so here you are

The last time Doflamingo was here, it wasn’t nearly as put together as it is now. 

The blonde stops in the middle of the foyer, watching the woman before him delicately holding a small paintbrush, eyebrows furrowed as she focuses intently on the mural above her. It’s coming out lovely, more than, if he were to be asked right now, but Doflamingo won’t be the one to disturb her peace. 

Doflamingo hums as he turns on his heel, hands stuffed in his pockets as he takes in the white marble. It’s extremely pale, almost translucent here under the chandelier and afternoon sun. The intricate design on the railing stands out only because of the lightly colored flooring and walls, he remembers Law saying that he was going to paint over the top part of the wrought iron. He must have changed his mind. It was probably a good call because of the mural. 

The last time he came he remembers the men working on the wall at the top of the stairs, cutting it down while Law stood back and directed them on _exactly_ how much should be removed. It was always a wonderful sight seeing him boss them around, it never failed to fill him up with something warm in the pits of his stomach. 

Doflamingo’s shoes clack on the calacatta marble, black soles meeting grey veins as he peeks around the threshold of the office. Law already told him before, but the color he chose was burgundy. There are only light accents of it, but of course, it’s exquisite. Doflamingo never cared to know about the detailing that went into the house, but seeing each man work so thoroughly on the place he’ll be living is wonderful. There’s a certain type of art to it that he can’t really explain, but it’s almost reassuring watching each piece come into place. 

“What do you think of it so far?” 

Doflamingo straightens, turning to the redhead behind him and he smiles. 

“Law has quite an eye on him,” Doflamingo muses. 

“He’s not the only one working on it.” Shanks nearly pouts the words out and he can’t help but smirk a little. He likes him. 

Unlike that other redhaired boy who tries to flirt blatantly with Law, Shanks at least does it to get a rise out of him. He actually appreciates the fact that none of them ever tiptoed around him. Maybe it’s a good thing Law didn’t have any type of an inkling as to who he was, no doubt the relationship between all of them and the refurbishing would have been different. 

“He’s the only one I see.” 

Shanks coos, sidling up next to Doflamingo. 

“You say such things so easily,” the redhead purrs, fluttering his eyelashes, “I wouldn’t say that around here though. We have a lovely little birdy who’s always listening.” 

Doflamingo looks up just in time to see the woman above smiling, never taking her eyes off the mural. 

“Oh she can tell him whatever she likes.” 

“You’re no fun to tease.” Shanks hums, grabbing his arm, “I have to show you something, Law says it’s very important.” 

_Very important_ , Shanks says, not bothering to hide the fact that his fingers are curling into the muscle of his forearm. Doflamingo grins, following closely to the man. 

“What would your lover say if he saw you holding me like this?” Doflamingo inquires out loud. 

Shanks’ eyes damn near glitter at him, and Doflamingo sees where Law gets it from. That subtle salaciousness that pops out in certain moments. He’s surrounded by all of these beautiful men that are completely comfortable with each other, not a hint of jealousy between any of them, and they exploit that any which way they can. 

And Doflamingo just so happens to be caught in the crossfires of it all. He’s sure that once he spends enough time with them, he’ll be able to notice expressions or mannerisms that Law has picked up after years of them being around each other. 

“He would probably be jealous,” Shanks lilts before his eyes darken, “we should go find him after we meet Law.” 

Doflamingo hates that he considers the offer, looking out the corner of his eye as they pass through the kitchen. The blonde wonders if Law will get jealous if he spots Shanks holding him like this, but he probably wouldn’t. Doflamingo knows the redhead of all people is no threat, he’s witnessed his lover lashing at him with a sharp tongue and Shanks all but fell to his knees before him. 

“Is there a reason why we’re going to the back?” 

“Isn’t that the best place to be.” Shanks quips suggestively and Doflamingo’s eyes widen behind his glasses, “ah, I’m just teasing you~” he singsongs, “you’re as easy to play with as Law.” 

Doflamingo wouldn’t consider himself as someone easily played with, but Shanks and his naturally flirtatious and playful personality certainly knows no bounds. 

One of the French doors closes behind them and Shanks hums, sliding closer to Doflamingo. 

“You haven’t seen what he’s done with the place, so I’m told, it’s exceptionally lovely. I finished the shutters out here last week.” 

Doflamingo watches Shanks’ hand waft in the air and he follows the movement, spotting the mauve on the outside of the windows. It brings a certain depth to it paired with the old limestone. 

“Beautiful.” 

“Isn’t it though,” Shanks agrees, taking the steps down, “Law at first wanted that Zephyrus and Flora sculpture to be set right there.” 

And then he’s pointing to the open space in between the double staircase. It’s void of a sculpture, but there’s lavender planted along the edges of a small manicured lawn with spider lilies towering above them from behind. 

“You’ll see where he chose to put it instead.” A breeze ruffles across them and Shanks shivers, this time sliding closer to Doflamingo without any flirtatious attempt, “Law has a bit of a green thumb. He finds it rather unfortunate, and I don’t have the heart to tell him I could have done what he’s doing now, but he looks spectacular digging up these shrubs back here.” 

Doflamingo furrows his eyebrows, both men taking the graveled perpendicular path. 

“Shrubs?” 

Shanks nods, “I’m sure you noticed the trees have changed. Your lover thought up the idea of planting parterre, but there are weeds that have been growing in place of the flowers.” 

Doflamingo tries to hide his smile when he hears how giddy Shanks sounds because of that. 

“I take it he’s unamused.” Doflamingo is eager to see him. Law is a gorgeous sight when he’s aggravated. 

“Let’s just look at him.” Shanks urges him around the corner and both men stop, taking in the sight of Law sitting with his legs crossed and a tiny shovel in hand while he frowns. 

The sharp point of the tool stabs into the earth and Doflamingo’s heart clashes in his chest, feeling warm even though it’s quite the opposite outside. There is an abundance of weeds piled up next to Law, and he can see why he’s aggravated. The border of the flower bed is still in pristine condition, tight short hedges caging in the flowers, but the buds themselves aren’t as lively as their opposite counterparts. 

Shanks made sure to take him to the side Law was not occupying and Doflamingo is glad for that. It gives him time to admire the sweat on Law’s forehead, the gloves covering those pretty hands, huffing under his breath while clouds of smoke shoot out. 

“What type of flowers are these?” Doflamingo asks and Law’s head flies up. 

“Hyacinths.” Shanks says. 

“I didn’t know you were here.” Law retorts, giving a pointed stare to Shanks. 

The redhead chuckles under his breath, “busted.” 

“You’re a cunning man,” Doflamingo muses and Shanks rests his head on his arm. 

“I’m just misunderstood, would you believe me if I told you that?” The redhead sighs dramatically. 

“You, literally, just told him that.” Doflamingo turns to Law just in time to see him scowl, “and what are you doing hanging onto him like that?” 

The blonde refrains from raising an eyebrow. Clearly, he was wrong about Law not being envious, he’s not pleased at all. And Doflamingo, as much as he shouldn’t, stands in place as Shanks runs his fingers down his arm. 

“It’s cold,” Shanks murmurs, “Doflamingo was just _so_ kind to warm me up. Isn't that right? You were just warming me up?” Thick eyelashes flutter up at him and Doflamingo grins wickedly. 

“That’s right, I can’t deny a man who’s just begging to be-” 

“Get in the house then.” Law spits. 

“He’s so jealous,” Shanks whispers, only enough for Doflamingo to hear. 

“What are you playing at?” Doflamingo replies and Shanks backs away, a faux air of reluctance. 

“Who knows,” the redhead hums, “I think my lover is calling me. Oh, but if you want to take me up on that offer from before, all you need to do is whistle and I’ll come running.” 

Shanks throws a coy look over his shoulder as he walks away and Law scoffs. 

“He has no fucking shame.” Law jabs the shovel back into the ground. 

Doflamingo is fucking amused, he didn’t think Law would react this way since it was Shanks, but it seems the emotion of jealousy reaches even the people he’s close to. 

“And what offer was he talking about?” Law frowns at the dirt and Doflamingo walks forward, taking in the sight of the trees lined up. The addition of a new willow as well as a pond with a lovely little bistro set next to it, his mother’s sculpture placed neatly behind the water. 

“It’s been so long ago I forgot.” Doflamingo lilts, crouching down next to Law. 

He runs his fingers through the locks on his forehead, caked with sweat and cold because of the wind. Law looks up at him and Doflamingo looks at his little red nose, the flush on his cheeks because of the atmosphere. 

“You’re going to get yourself sick,” Doflamingo chides, “why don’t you go back inside doll, finish this up later.” 

“I have to figure out why my flowers aren’t budding,” Law says softly, shoulders relaxing when Doflamingo rubs his head, “the sun is right there and the soil’s not wet, but they’re not budding. It’s been weeks now.” 

“Were they purchased in the spring?” 

Law’s eyebrows furrow adorably, scrunched up while he pouts in thought. 

“I don’t know.” 

Doflamingo refrains from cooing. God, he’s so cute. 

“These are spring flowers doll, if you don’t buy the seeds during that time they won’t flower in time for fall.” 

Law tilts his head cutely and Doflamingo removes his hand, standing up to his full height. 

“How do you know that?” Law takes the hand he reaches out with and the blonde tugs him up. 

“My mother had quite a green thumb. That garden was hers and I’ve made sure to take care of it the same way she has.” Doflamingo tells him and Law smiles softly. 

“A romantic and a gardener. You keep on surprising me darling.” Law mutters, sliding his arms around Doflamingo’s waist. 

“I live for keeping you on your toes.” Doflamingo kisses the tip of his nose and Law grins beautifully, “I’ll be sure to tell Viola to pack up some of the seeds we still have left over, and I’ll bring them to you.” 

Law tightens his arms around his waist, “you really are a lifesaver.” 

“Of course, I am, now let's get you inside.”

· · · · 

Contrary to what Doflamingo has shown Law, he has not always been considered a romantic.

The mood never called for it, and not only that, but it was also a hindrance. Or so he told himself. That’s not to say he ever found the thought of love to be unappealing, if anything, he knew it was a beautiful emotion. He experienced it firsthand with his parents- although his father's love varied compared to his mothers. 

Doflamingo was only a few years older than his brother, but he remembers very vividly how his father would grovel around his mother. Not in an overbearing way, but in a way that showed he was subservient only to her. The act of worshipping her was an impactful one to Doflamingo who was so young, and when his mother became pregnant it’s as if the servility only increased. 

Of course, he was a child, so he found anything pertaining to their public displays of affection disgusting, but as he grew older, he came to appreciate watching those subtle moments. In his teenage years, he made sure to pay attention. He was always observing his surroundings. Mainly because he needed to, what with him knowing he’d become the head of household one day. But mostly because he always found it thrilling watching others and their reactions. 

Which is why Doflamingo knew that the love he was feeling, when he did happen to think he was in love, was different to what his parents had. He knew they had years of marriage on him. Something that he could have never comprehended no matter how many times his mother told him, but he tried to understand it. Doflamingo desperately wanted to know how it felt to be in love like that, to look at someone and know that they loved him for him and not what he could do for them. 

After a while he became numb to it. Especially after the passing of his mother, he closed a part of himself off that he knew would one day open again, but at that time he never pictured himself healing. And then his father went a few years after. It was a tumultuous time. Doflamingo had no idea how he picked himself up, but he has nobody to thank other than his family. 

Rosinante and Vergo kept a very close eye on him even though he would scold them for doing so. The mansion he and his bother grew up in would have surely been put to ruin if it wasn’t for Viola coming in, wanting nothing in return but her younger sister being taken care of. It wasn’t a nuisance, compared to how Doflamingo was acting. Mariejois would have no doubt been shameful as well, if it wasn’t for Giolla and Diamante. That’s the reason Doflamingo keeps his family close. If it weren’t for them then there’s no telling how he would have turned out. 

When Doflamingo thinks back on all that he went through, he gladly accepts the good-mannered teasing from them now. How they constantly pick and prod at him for what all he does and has done for Law. In his mind the man deserves that and so, so much more. Doflamingo is well aware that they all know that too, especially Giolla. 

Oh, after the gala when she found out Law was _that Law_ (as Rosinante put it), she couldn’t help but rave about _Doffy being just like his father_. Doflamingo scoffed indignantly, but he knew then in that moment he loved Law because she was right. He witnessed it firsthand, blocked it off in the back of his mind, but at her confession he was bombarded with all those memories he once forgot. 

“You’re staring.” 

“I am.” Doflamingo agrees, not bothering to hide the fact that he’s watching Law cross through the foyer and off into the office. It must be close to them finishing up for the day. The muralist is already packed up and gone. 

Kid chuckles next to him, making himself mighty comfortable on the marble steps also. Doflamingo would be the first to say he won’t tolerate the way he flirts with Law, but the man is damn good with his hands. He knows that he was the one behind the design of the railing, the roof, and the gate that’ll be going up outside, and no telling what else. So Doflamingo will put up with anything from the redhead since he’s done what he has. 

“You’re not going to help?” Doflamingo asks, looking out the corner of his eye to him. 

“Nah, design’s not my thing,” Kid replies. Doflamingo could have sworn architecture dealt with design. The other man’s eyes hone in on Zoro waltzing down the other side of the stairs and to the office where Law just walked to. 

Kid is shamelessly checking him out, crimson eyes sliding down Zoro’s frame and back up. Law shows up in front of him, both men talking under their breath with very relaxed expressions and Doflamingo can’t help but watch them also. Law makes up a stunning sight, but even more so when he’s talking business with that casual professional aura. Someone just as pretty beside him with furrowed eyebrows and green hair gleaming under the setting sun, rays spilling in through the office windows. 

“What do you suppose they’re talking about?” Doflamingo muses, admiring the way Law’s tattooed hand is flaring about. 

“Eh, if I were to guess it’d probably deal with that hidden room up there. That’s the only thing left to do.” 

“Upstairs?” 

Kid nods, “yup. All finished in here, only thing left is for them to finish with their little decorating.” 

Doflamingo wasn’t aware that they were almost done. Then again, the last time he was up here the last thing he was worried about were the details of his home. He was tired and stressed out having been busy dealing with new clients after the gala and making sure the winery wasn’t running into anymore problems. He had been thankful for that little scene that transpired in his bedroom. 

Although the timing of it all is, to put in light terms, amazing. They were all off the job for basically three weeks when Law was gone, and they’ve managed to come back, not even two weeks after Doflamingo reassured this job was theirs, and the work that’s been put into it is spectacular. 

One would have thought it was rushed, but they really are just that skilled and it shows immensely. Doflamingo’s glad he just so happened to construct that building next to Sphinx and unknowingly ended up next to Law, of all people, and all thanks to Garp. He heard about the man as soon as he started looking into this chateau, before he even found it really, and Doflamingo is reminded again of why he’s so damn lucky. 

“You’re staring. Again.” 

Doflamingo scoffs, “you weren’t hiding those come-fuck-me eyes too well either.” 

Hairless eyebrows raise and then Kid leans forward. 

“Is it noticeable?” 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches. 

“If you were a dog, I would assume you’d be in heat.” 

Kid scowls, huffing in a way that has Doflamingo taking back all the assumptions he once had about the boy. He was _exactly_ like Law except with a fierier temper, that’s probably why he was thrown off in the first place. Law is a brat, Kid’s just in denial. 

“Hey Kid.” 

Both men turn to the blonde that appears next to the stairway, and Kid leans forward, big hands grasping the delicate iron. Doflamingo almost scolds him, but he’s rarely heard the blonde talk, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

“Sup babe.” 

Blue eyes roll up to the ceiling. 

“We’re at work.” Killer says, scolding Kid for Doflamingo. 

“Uh huh, and?” 

“Are you driving home with me?” 

Doflamingo tilts his head to the side in thought, looking to where Zoro is still standing in the office, no longer talking to Law but it does look like he’s holding some type of trinket for him. 

“Yeah babe, I’ll ride you. Oops,” Kid grins, “you know what I meant.” 

Killer sighs, not bothering to say anything at that throaty drawl, and starts walking away. Kid looks over his shoulder to Doflamingo and gives him a dazzling smile. 

“He can’t ever resist me.” 

Doflamingo throws his head back and laughs, watching behind reflective lenses as Kid follows after the blonde with grabby hands. Interesting. 

“Is there a reason why you’re checking Eustass-ya out?” Law suddenly says from beside him, Doflamingo hides his amusement. 

“He’s a very attractive man, if you like the type.” 

“Yeah?” Law huffs, much like Kid did, how entertaining, “and what type is that.” 

Doflamingo chuckles, curling a hand around Law’s arm that he tries to swat away. Zoro does his very best to not look at them as he passes by, but he spots that fond curl of his lips either way. Doflamingo tugs Law easily in between his legs, not worrying about how the marble is digging uncomfortably in his back because Law is flushing. He's embarrassed. Doflamingo somehow succeeded in making Law envious twice today, that’s a special feat. 

“You look stunning when you’re jealous.” Doflamingo croons, holding onto Law tighter. The raven pushes down on his arms, looking over his shoulder with a scowl. 

“I’m not jealous,” Law seethes, smacking Doflamingo’s arm, “and let go of me. I’m still at work.” 

Doflamingo splays his hand out on his chest, drawing him back and Law shivers. He can feel the way his heart is pounding under his palm, and Doflamingo hums, pressing his lips to the back of Law’s neck. 

“This is my house,” Doflamingo reminds him, “if I want to fuck you right here on these stairs then I’ll do so.” 

Law’s hair tickles his nose when he shifts his head, angling it off to the side. 

“What a good boy,” Doflamingo praises, peppering kisses up the length of his neck, “have you been using your toy?” 

Law releases a sound that’s very close to a whine and Doflamingo can’t help but smile, no doubt the man attempted a scoff. He’s so damn easy to read, it hasn’t even been that long and Doflamingo is sure he could write a book on everything that is Law. 

“I’m- I’m at work,” Law repeats as if he’s telling himself aloud instead of Doflamingo. 

“I recall you trying to gag on my dick while I was working,” Doflamingo retorts, brushing a hand over Law’s already hard member, so fucking easy, “you’re already so hard kitty, do you want me to get you off? I know a way to make you squirm off my tongue alone.” 

Law hunches forward, so affected even though he hasn’t done anything. 

“ _Mingo_.” 

Doflamingo grins at the name, digging the heel of his palm onto Law’s covered member. Law throws his head back and Doflamingo’s quick to cover his mouth, yanking him back against his chest as he breathes raggedly on his hand. 

“You have been using that toy, yeah? Just like I told you?” Law’s eyes flutter closed and Doflamingo grabs him through his pants, “nod if you have.” 

Law nods in an instant, hair rustling along his chin and Doflamingo kisses his temple. 

“You’re such a good boy for me, I knew you would use it. I bet if I told you to wear it to work you would-” 

Law makes an indignant noise, turning pleading eyes up to him, and Doflamingo rubs on his cock generously. Taking in the way he shudders, twitches against him, his own palm wet with spit. Law is everything Doflamingo could ask for and more. 

“You would stuff your ass full whenever I tell you to because you take orders _so_ well. Isn’t that right? You’re the perfect little doll.” 

Doflamingo hears the doors to the backyard slam shut and he’s quick to turn Law in his hold. The smaller man wraps his arms tightly around his neck, whimpering along his shoulder. Fuck he’s so hard, dick pressed almost painfully against his leg, and he almost regrets teasing him the way he did, but he can’t resist. 

“Law- oh, Doflamingo, I didn’t know you were still here.” 

“Mhm,” Doflamingo hums, holding Law closer to him. If Shanks were to see the way he was looking right now he’d automatically know what was going on. 

“Well Mihawk and I were about to leave, but since you’re still here with him I guess we could have already left.” 

Doflamingo is glad Shanks of all people is as nonchalant as ever. He hears Law grunt and he’s literally off without a second thought. 

“Mihawk must’ve told him to hurry.” Law chuckles under his breath, words the tiniest bit slurred. 

Doflamingo loosens the grip he had in Law’s hair, and when he pulls back, he loses all coherent thought. Law’s cheeks, ears and neck are flushed rose red, lips puffy and he knows it’s because of the hand he had pressed over his mouth, the way he was drooling. Law's eyes are glazed over and dilated, and Doflamingo is reminded of how he looks when he’s crying. So beautiful and free, and not a care in the world for how debauched he is during those moments. 

“Speaking of Mihawk,” Doflamingo starts, “Kid and Killer, are they a couple.” 

Law blinks at him, “aside from the fact that they _literally_ have nothing to do with Mihawk, did you really just work me up to an orgasm to ask about _them_?” 

Doflamingo could see the problem, but if he were to change the subject like he’s doing now it brings out that lovely bratty side of his. And as much as he adores a submissive Law, he loves that impolite tongue of his more. 

“I did, actually,” Doflamingo quips, “I’ve been wondering-” 

“I don’t care-” 

Doflamingo cracks a smile, grabbing Law’s chin with rough fingers to tug him forward. His knees slip on the marble, but he’s quick to catch himself, looking at his reflection in Doflamingo’s glasses when he speaks to him. 

“You’re interrupting while I’m talking doll, and that’s just _rude_ ,” Doflamingo scolds, “have you no manners?” 

“’m sorry.” Law mumbles. 

Doflamingo raises an eyebrow, more surprised than he lets on because he didn’t expect Law to apologize. 

“What was that?” 

Law licks his lips. 

“I’m sorry.” Spoken just a little bit louder. He’ll take that. 

“You really are a good little boy.” Doflamingo coos and Law glances away, “now answer my question.” 

Law stands before him when Doflamingo releases his chin, hands on his hips. Law's still wonderfully hard, and he doesn’t hide the fact that he’s staring when he leans back on the stairs, elbows digging into marble. 

“Yes, they are.” Law answers, “and so is Zoro.” 

“Zoro?” Doflamingo raises an eyebrow, now _that’s_ a surprise. He wonders how that works, “have you seen which one bottoms?” 

Law’s eyes widen and Doflamingo cackles. 

“Are you implying that I’ve watched my coworkers fuck, Doflamingo?” 

“Of course not,” Doflamingo retorts, “that’s why I asked first.” 

“You’re fucking incorrigible.” Law chides. 

“Oh darling, for you I’d be anything.” Doflamingo drawls. 

“Then try being less annoying.” 

Ah, Doflamingo can understand why Shanks marvels Mihawk when he hits him with those no-nonsense quips. He would do anything to keep those narrowed eyes and turned down lips pinned on him. 

“But you love me though.” Doflamingo muses, catching the way Law blushes when he turns away from him. 

“Unfortunately,” Law murmurs, but even from this angle he can see the way he’s smiling fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another side of me comes out when I write in Doflamingo's perspective. There's just something about his character that really calls to that other part of me. A switch so to say. I'm really projecting on Law and Doflamingo. My Mind!  
> I haven't done much of it, but I absolutely loved digging into Doflamingo's past on this, it wasn't a lot but it does explain why he is the way he is with Law and that's what's most important right now.  
> Can I also say the Shanks and Doffy teasing??????? Like we get Mihawk and Law and now the other two. I have tears in my eyes typing that out. And the we finally get some Doffy and Kid....listen, I'm taking a breather


	25. among the narcissi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wouldn’t know how to tame a brat now would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I finally added in how many chapters I expect to have left of this little baby. If you see the number change, no you didn't.

There are many things that make Law happy when dealing with restoring a home. 

Aside from the most obvious being a library, or something as simple as a bathtub, he really enjoys the more extravagant details. Items such as this gothic gate that easily towers above Law, and the men that are currently holding it. Kid might have done a stunning job with the design, but Franky. Dear Lord, Franky looks like he put his heart and soul into that iron. 

They’ve been waiting on the gate since they first started on this chateau, and it’s easy to see why it took so long to get here. 

This past week was spent building pillars for the gate to be installed against. Two pillars carved out of limestone, a brilliant height with a very simple design because Kid was adamant on not taking away from the beauty of the gate. There are another two, much smaller, pillars on either side of the massive ones, that have a simple wrought iron two panel screen placed neatly in between them. 

Thick hedges are drawn out, extending all the way from the smaller pillars and out to the forestry that’s on the outside of the chateau. Bushes of camellias are planted in a row in front of the hedge, as well as inside of the entrance. The evergreen leaves mix wonderfully with the hedge, petals of red and pink and a dash of white litter the bottom of it. It’s a nice addition, Law thinks, but the gate. Now that Law is able to see the gate in person, he’s almost speechless. 

Law appreciates Franky’s eye for aesthetics, the details he puts into making something come to life. The slab of iron was merely a drawing- which is not meant to take any credit away from Kid, but now it’s realistic and dramatic, and being hung up right in front of him. 

“Make sure that hook is facing downward.” Franky tells Zoro and Usopp on the other side. 

Curls ruffle in the breeze when Usopp squats down, making sure the bolt is facing the ground like Franky just said. 

“It’s good!” Usopp calls out. 

“Great, great! Law how’s it lookin’ from there? All even?” Shades that could rival Doflamingo’s are placed on him, Franky looking over his shoulder, head lowered so that he can watch him over his sunglasses. 

Law takes a few steps back, closer to the road to get a better view. 

“It’s all lined up.” Law tells him. 

That blue pompadour swishes in the wind, easily hoisting the gate up by himself on one side, while Zoro and Usopp follow suit on the other. Law actually doesn’t know what hanging a gate entails, but it never hurts to learn. Luffy is off to the side of them with a hand on his hip, watching with a wide smile as the metal is easily fitted into place. 

“Make sure you hold that side steady,” Franky says, “have to drill this and then it’s all yours Usopp.” 

“So that means I can leave?” Zoro asks hopefully and Usopp balks at him. 

“Of course not, who’s going to help me hold this gate up. I can’t do it by myself!” 

The roaring of a hand drill comes to life and Law attempts to hide his smile when Zoro scowls. 

“It’s literally already hung up.” The green haired male deadpans. 

“Well,” Usopp says matter-of-factly, “maybe I missed you. I know you missed me also, Luffy said so.” 

Said man grins wider and Zoro’s lip twitches as he turns to face his best friend. 

“Why would you lie to him like that? You know Usopp’s gullible.” 

Usopp’s mouth drops open and Luffy laughs out loud. 

“I’m not gullible. Isn’t that right Torao?” 

Law’s eyebrow twitches at the nickname. Luffy made the mistake of introducing him that way the very first time he met Usopp and its stuck. He would find it annoying, but at this point it's grown on him, and besides, he doesn’t have the heart to tell Usopp of all people otherwise. He’s quite fond of him and his lighthearted personality. 

“You’re not gullible at all Usopp,” Law agrees, and he grins widely, spitting his tongue out at Zoro. 

“She’s all yours!” Franky calls out, and Usopp is quick to grab his own tool. 

“By the way,” Franky says, walking up next to him. 

“Hm?” 

“What kind of gate opener is that?” 

“Oh this!” Luffy calls out, holding onto the box that Law tried to pick up this morning and damn near pulled a muscle in the process. And here Luffy is, holding it up in the air like it’s a damn feather. 

Law refrains from rolling his eyes. If only Franky came just a few hours earlier, he would have been able to hear the full explanation with great enthusiasm from the smaller man. 

“This is an Apollo gate opener, a solar panel.” 

Franky whistles, “you spared no expense huh?” 

“Grandpa got it last year, but the client changed their mind last minute to a sliding gate. So he’s been hiding this one in the garage,” Luffy looks so proud when he says that, “it has a 1050 smart board with a vinyl finish, a thousand foot max length wire, but we don’t know if Mingo wants it mounted to the gate or on a pillar yet.” 

“It runs on a battery?” 

How did Law get stuck into this conversation twice? First Kid and now Franky. He should have followed Mihawk when the man went to finish decorating the living room. 

“Sure does, has a built-in solar regulator, lcd display for-” 

The distant sound of tires squealing across pavement make them startle. Luckily Usopp was just in the process of setting the drill down, because he no doubt would have messed up whatever nail he was installing at that sound and the roaring of the engine. 

Law turns, reluctantly, even though he knows he doesn’t need to in order to recognize who it is, just in time to see a candy apple red vehicle cutting around the corner recklessly. Franky whistles again. 

“Who’s the showoff?” Franky wonders out loud. 

Law sighs tiredly, “that’s our dear client.” 

“And Torao’s boyfriend.” Luffy adds, in spectacular fashion that Law did _not_ ask for. 

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Usopp says from behind Zoro. 

“I don’t.” At least he thinks he doesn’t, are they boyfriends now? Sure, he and Doflamingo might have confessed to each other, but did that automatically put a title on their relationship? 

“That’s some boyfriend you got.” Franky is clearly giving him his approval, and only because of the car that’s rolling smoothly to a stop in front of them. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Law manages to repeat as soon as the classic looking mustang is being shut off. 

Doflamingo’s door swings open, and Law’s an idiot for even trying to deny this man is his. The blonde grins widely at him, only at him. Even with those orange reflective shades plastered over his eyes it’s clear he’s only looking at Law, and he knows he’s not able to escape the warmth that curls up in his stomach. 

The door is slammed shut carelessly, and then Doflamingo is striding up to him. Feathered pink jacket and all, white shirt displaying a sculpted chest without a care in the world for the cool breeze outside, loose fitted pants that do nothing to hide the muscle those legs possess. Law knows if he were to pull that blouse up they’d be hanging low on his hips, and he almost considers it. 

“Damn.” Franky mutters, “you sure do know how to pick em.” 

Law wants to agree but the bigger man is walking away from him, and his attention is only on Doflamingo. 

“Hello there doll.” Doflamingo purrs. 

“Hi,” Law replies lamely and Zoro snorts. 

“Hey Mingo!” Luffy interrupts gleefully. 

The blonde turns away from him, smiling down at Luffy, and he ruffles his hair adorably in a way that makes Law’s heart clench. Luffy fucking _glows_. Doflamingo is keen on praising the electrician. Whether it’s because of his work on the chandeliers, or rewiring some wires that frayed, even something as simple as admiring the way Luffy helped knock down those walls that were once on the inside of the chateau near the stairs. 

It’s different from how Doflamingo talks to Kid, or even how he teased Law while he was standing next to Shanks. It’s almost coyly the way the blonde fawns over Luffy, and the boy eats it up. Law understands though, he gets it. They are completely different circumstances, but when Doflamingo pins that kind of praise on Law he can’t help but fucking _preen_. 

“What are you working on today?” Doflamingo asks him, gesturing to the package in his hand and Luffy’s eyes fucking shine. Goddamn him for being so pretty. 

Law was one second away from ripping his own ears off when Luffy started explaining the gate opener to Franky, but Law is intent on listening now that he has Doflamingo’s undivided attention. 

“This is a solar paneling gate opener, I got it from grandpa.” 

Quick. Easy to the point. Luffy doesn’t explain any further than that and Law’s jaw almost drops. Usually the man would talk someone’s damn ear off, but here he is now, suddenly reserved but still fucking smiling in a way that has the scar on his cheek scrunching up. 

“How fancy you all are,” Doflamingo coos, “spoiling me over there at Sphinx, aren’t you?” 

Luffy blushes the finest shade of pink, rivaling those camellias behind him and Law has the urge to drag Doflamingo away from every pair of eyes that’s on _him_. Franky’s not hiding the fact that he’s _clearly_ checking Doflamingo out, hell even Usopp is fucking looking. Zoro is watching Luffy with a smile of his own, and it feels like the universe is against him. 

“I just thought it would look neat.” Luffy mumbles shyly, and Law’s nails dig into the palm of his hand. 

_He’s not a threat._

_He’s not a threat._

_He’s not_ \- 

“So modest isn’t he doll.” Doflamingo glances at him, his smile is knowing. Like he’s aware Law is getting jealous of this cherubic man who’s getting all the praise he isn’t. God, when the hell did he get so spoiled? He’s like a petulant child right now. 

“Sure.” Law retorts, and both men beam like Law said they put the sun and moon in the sky. 

“Mingo, I need you to tell me where I should put this.” Luffy hauls up the small rectangle, “I can either put it on a post or mount it to the gate, it’s whatever you want.” 

Doflamingo tilts his head in thought and Law watches him. He’s genuinely thinking about it, furrowed eyebrows and fingers tapping along his pants. Law has the craziest idea that this would make a pretty picture, the angle he’s at, the height Doflamingo towers over him. The sun is merely just a backdrop in the presence of him. 

“The winters are bad out here yeah?” 

Law doesn’t know if he’s asking him or Luffy, but he is surprised he remembered that. Law can’t recall telling him that bit of information, maybe Garp did it when he brought up buying the chateau. 

“That they are.” Law agrees. 

“How bad are we talking?” 

“It’s pretty bad from winter to spring. We haven’t had too many people looking at this property, so we don’t know how severe it actually gets, but the last record we have said it was about 20 to 30 inches of snow.” 

Doflamingo hums, not fazed by the information Law just told him. 

“You can mount it then.” 

“Alrighty.” Luffy lilts. 

“We’re all done here Luffy,” Usopp calls out and the smaller man turns away from them with eager eyes. 

“Oh, it’s my turn now.” Luffy says, prancing away with the heavy device in hand. 

“I wasn’t aware of how easily you get jealous doll.” Doflamingo drawls as soon as Luffy’s out of earshot distance. 

Law scoffs, “of course I wasn’t jealous.” 

The nail prints that are embedded in his palm show otherwise, but he’ll be damned if he fuels this man’s already huge ego. 

“Anyways,” Law adds quickly, “Franky did a super job on your gate. Wouldn’t you think so?” 

The crown like top towers high above them and it truly does look stunning with the chateau in the background. It's so picturesque with the fall season, Law’s almost ashamed he told Ace and Deuce to rake up those different colored leaves, but they had to go with the preparation of the driveway at hand. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Doflamingo agrees, “I’ll have to give him my thanks.” 

“That’s great,” Law quips, “well you go do that, and afterwards you can meet me inside.” 

Doflamingo grabs Law’s forearm before he can walk away, grip tightening when he tugs him flush against his chest. 

“I do wish you would stop touching me like this while I’m working.” Law’s scold comes out breathless. He’s never been this damn easy before, it’s almost embarrassing. 

All Doflamingo has to do is touch him, look at him with that wicked smile and Law is literally putty in his beautiful hands. And he knows that, which is why he exploits it the way he does. Not caring that there are people around who may be watching them, because Law knows they’re watching. When Doflamingo does things it draws attention, that power radiates through every vessel in the ground, a surge of electricity so powerful it never fails to make Law weak in the knees. 

“You didn’t greet me properly.” Doflamingo tells him, voice serious, but he’s not fooling Law. 

Law attempts to jerk his arm out of his hold, pushing back on his chest. 

“I’m not going to do that out here.” 

“Are you nervous baby?” Doflamingo leans down and Law turns his head, “don’t worry, I’ll take the lead.” 

“You’re a fucking menace,” Law breathes, heart pounding when Doflamingo cradles his jaw with his free hand, easily turning his head, “I have-” 

“Work,” Doflamingo finishes, “work, work,” he tsks, “give me this baby and I won’t touch you for the rest of the day.” 

That actually sounds like a threat. Doflamingo is trying to supply something along the lines of reassurance, but just thinking about not being touched by him for the rest of the day sets him on edge. 

“Just this once.” 

Doflamingo smiles in victory, pressing a hand on the base of Law’s spine, sliding his other one up to his cheek. Law wonders where the line of professionality and pleasure cross, he was never one to even dare doing something like this and he’s not even sure he can blame it on Doflamingo’s incorrigibility. Somewhere along the way those walls were knocked down. The blonde before him never once tried to be subtle, he was on him the instant he sensed Law’s arousal, and it’s only worse now that he knows they share the same feelings. 

Doflamingo’s lips are a gentle glide, plush and warm and defying the atmosphere of the earth. Law is heated up, falling pliant in the man’s grasp and he can do nothing more than accept the onslaught of Doflamingo’s kiss. And god it feels good, really good. 

The hand on his cheek, Doflamingo’s thumb sweeping across his bottom lip, dragging it down so he can lick into Law’s mouth. His other one curls around his waist; one swift movement and he’d be floating in the air. But Doflamingo keeps him on that lovely precipice, stomach full of butterflies, his own tongue eager to taste that of his lovers. 

“I love when you get into it,” Doflamingo murmurs against him. 

Law threads his fingers into his shirt, pressing their mouths together again, feeling the way Doflamingo smiles. 

“I have to go talk to your gate keeper.” 

Law wants to whine, “another.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is a gentle caress on his skin and it lights Law up. 

“Just one more,” Law repeats, rising to the tips of his toes, “for me baby, one more kiss.” 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows fly up, mouth parting in shock. Law rarely catches him off guard, but every time he does it’s devastatingly gorgeous. He’s only redirecting a taunt that Doflamingo used to pin on him so regularly when they first met. 

It’s a repayment, Law thinks, for all the times the blonde rendered him speechless.

· · · · 

“I heard you were suckin’ face out in the open.”

Law side-eyes Kid, unimpressed, but also slightly impressed that news travelled as slowly as it did. 

“I did nothing of the sort, and I would appreciate it if you got back to work instead of pestering me.” 

Kid grins wickedly, leaning against the wall that’s closest to Law. 

“This project is finished. I don’t know why you have us all come up here when it’s just you and those two lovebirds decoratin’ and shit.” 

“Language Eustass-ya,” Law scolds and Kid rolls his eyes, “and we’re not _finished_. If you have nothing better to do go get the cement for the driveway.” 

“Killer’s already doing it.” Kid says proudly. 

Law steps back after placing the painting on the wall, tilting his head to the side and back the other way. 

“Does that look even to you?” Law asks Kid. He would have better luck with Mihawk, but he’s currently making his last rounds upstairs. 

Kid stands next to him, and he hums. 

“Looks like it. What’s it supposed to be?” 

“Unconscious rivals, another Alma-Tadema piece. Figured I would stick with that artist since this room is right next to the foyer.” 

“That makes sense. Speaking of rivals,” Kid says, elbowing Law, he assumes the gesture was meant to get his attention, but he’s fucking huge and Law’s pretty sure a bruise will form. 

“Can you _at least_ be a little more gentle.” 

Kid rolls his eyes, “Stop being so damn dramatic.” 

Law flicks him off, “what do you want? If it’s about that Tudor, you need to ask Ace the details.” 

“Nah it’s not that, you know you need to call Sabo.” Kid reminds him, and damnit. 

Law can’t believe he forgot all about that. The chateau is damn near finished; he’s going to have to come for one last inspection before Doflamingo actually moves in. Law bites his lip. The two blondes clearly didn’t get along when they were around each other the first time and that was only for a few minutes at best. Doflamingo is going to want to be here when Sabo comes, Law knows that. There’s no way around it. 

“Must be nice,” Kid muses, “having two men like that pitting against each other for you.” 

“Oh shut up,” Law spits, “and besides, they’re not pitted against each other. Sabo knows what we had together was only sex.” 

“I’m sure we _all_ know that.” Kid drawls, lips turning down. 

It makes Law smile. Sabo really was a carefree one, maybe that’s why Law kept him around. He wouldn’t hide his blatant flirting or groping, keeping his office door open as he sweet talked him until he was blushing and hard, and every single team member was green in the face. Except for Shanks, and sometimes Mihawk. The redhead would watch with enraptured eyes at how exactly Sabo made him flustered. 

Law remembers the one and only time they slipped up. It was early when the blonde came to his office, too early to be that pent up with arousal, but Law didn’t say shit when he pushed him against his door. God, Law can still feel the leather of his glove digging into his cheek, Sabo’s belt smacking the backs of Law’s thighs. The horrified gasp from Kid when he showed up early and witnessed the scene. Now that Law thinks about it, he hasn’t arrived at work early since then. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” Kid chides, and Law blushes, hitting his arm. 

“Well I didn’t fucking tell you to bring him up or anything.” 

“Nobody told you to fucking reminisce about sex, aren’t you at _work_ Trafalgar.” Kid says so mockingly, and the fact that he’s actually being scolded by _Kid_ of all people makes him banish any other thought of the blonde he’ll have to call later. 

“I wasn’t reminiscing about sex,” Law mutters. 

“Whos’ reminiscing about sex?” 

Perfect. Fucking. Timing. 

Kid grins widely and Law immediately swivels around to go find Mihawk somewhere upstairs, if only to not answer that question. 

“Nobody was thinking about sex. I was just telling Kid to get back to work.” 

“It’s not nice to lie to your lover Law.” 

Law glares at Kid. 

“I wasn’t-” 

Law’s words get cut off when he bumps into Doflamingo, fuck. He wasn’t even paying attention, too busy throwing daggers at the redhead who looks totally fucking smug. He's going to rip him to shreds one of these days. 

“I think Killer should be back soon, I’ll just meet him outside. Don’t forget to call Sabo.” Kid lilts. He didn’t have to say that last part and he knows that, Law knows that. The way Doflamingo stiffens up at the mentioning of that name, _he_ knows that. 

Law swears one day, one day, he’s going to strangle that man. 

“What do you need to call him for?” Doflamingo, unsurprisingly, wastes no time asking Law that, and he ignores the frown that’s placed his way. 

“Sabo has to come inspect the house before you’re able to move in.” 

Law can see the cogs in Doflamingo’s mind working and he places a hand on his hip, arching an eyebrow. 

“Is there a problem with that?” 

Doflamingo’s jaw ticks. Either he’s going to say he’ll bring someone else in or he’s not leaving Law alone with him, he knows that much. The older man and his possessiveness knows no bounds, and considering the fact that he _knows_ Sabo used to fuck him, that controlling little persona is going to be a delight to deal with. 

“Who’s going to be here with you?” 

Law shouldn’t push him, but god, he sounds stunning when his voice gets dark like that. 

“Nobody at all.” 

Doflamingo visibly grits his teeth. He really seems to be battling himself, and Law should not find enjoyment in that. The last time Sabo made his appearance Doflamingo ended up being gone for three weeks, and here Law is, not taking heed of that, not stopping but egging it on. He could easily tell Doflamingo the truth, tell him that Kid is going to be here, as well as Ace and Luffy because that’s their brother. But Law keeps his mouth shut, standing his ground. 

“I’m coming.” 

Law huffs, “that’s not necessary.” 

“I’m not asking.” Doflamingo is all warning and narrowed eyebrows, and Law tries desperately to hide his smile. 

“I wasn’t either. I’m not going to stand there and witness you two sizing each other up.” 

Doflamingo is quick to snatch Law’s arm up and his cock twitches with interest. 

“If you think I’m leaving you here alone with that boy you’re mistaken,” Doflamingo’s voice is dangerously low. 

Fuck, _fuck_. 

Law doesn’t even care that he went and pissed him off. Doflamingo’s way of talking already makes his heart flutter, but hearing it drop an octave like _that_ , fingernails branding him, it does something to him. 

“There’s enough of me to go around.” Why the _fuck_ did Law say that. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game doll,” a nearly predatory Doflamingo is wonderous. 

It’s all dark faces even though it’s broad daylight outside, looming figure, his size being used against Law. He feels incredibly small in his grasp and he wants to close the distance between them, figure out if he’ll fuck him with that same raw possessiveness he’s showing Law right now. 

“Am I really?” 

Apparently, the prospect of working is no longer on Law’s mind. He steps forward and runs a hand up Doflamingo’s shirt, fingertips brushing across the sliver of his pecs that are showing. It’s obvious, plainly obvious, that Doflamingo works out regularly. Law wants that muscle spread out over him again, wants to feel the strength in his knees holding him open, holding him _down_ , a hand wrapped around his throat. 

“You could always stake your claim, _mount_ me,” Law sounds fucking delirious, and he feels it, “ _use me_.” 

Law walks his fingers up Doflamingo’s chest, and his hand is really bruising him, it’s harsh and demanding and Law is hard as hell. 

“You and your little white lies.” 

“Oh I’m afraid I’m _deathly_ serious.” 

“You know exactly what I mean,” Doflamingo yanks him forward and Law bites his lip at the knee that’s fitted between his legs, “you did all that just to get yourself hard.” 

“There was a reason.” Was there? At first Law had a reason, but his head is foggy now, can’t really figure out what the point of this was. 

“There wasn’t a reason at all,” Doflamingo admonishes, “you’re just being a damn brat.” 

“You two really are a sight for sore eyes.” Shanks croons from the opening of the foyer. 

Law sighs, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down. 

“I must admit, I would have liked to see how you punished him for that little stunt.” 

Doflamingo grins at that, throwing a look over his shoulder to the redhead. 

“What would have me do?” Doflamingo inquires, Law looks around the man in front of him to dilated eyes, a wicked curl of his lips that he’s never seen before on Shanks. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Shanks pushes himself off the framing, walking towards them and Doflamingo ruts his knee up, exposing the fact that Law's still very much hard, and he swallows back a moan quickly. 

“Stop that.” Law whispers, glancing away from both of the eyes that are on him. 

“He’s shy now, how much of that did you hear?” Doflamingo asks Shanks. 

The redhead hums, boots scuffling on the hardwood floor until they stop next to them. 

“A great deal,” Shanks replies, as vague as ever. 

He doesn’t let on _when_ he could have walked in on the conversation, but Law’s face burns because he said a number of things that were less than professional. Even by Shanks’ standards. 

“He sounds lovely when he’s riling you up, I might have to take a few notes.” 

“Somehow I doubt Mihawk will appreciate that.” Doflamingo says. 

“Oh, there’s no worry there,” Shanks drawls, “he wouldn’t _dare_ talk back to me.” 

Law’s eyes widen just as Doflamingo barks out a laugh, the touch on his arm loosening. Law flicks his head towards the redhead and he’s grinning smugly. 

“I wouldn’t have ever guessed the roles be reversed.” Doflamingo muses, his heat gone from Law, leaving him feeling utterly bare next to these two men. 

It was fine, when Law expected Shanks to make his amusing little comments and then walk away, he didn’t think he’d stick around, but obviously he was wrong. And not only that, he’s not hiding the fact that he’s checking Law out, and Doflamingo is _allowing_ him to. If anybody else were to do that the blonde would make it known that he didn’t approve of it, but here Shanks is, free reign to do whatever he wants, much like how it was in the garden. 

“Mihawk is beautifully docile, which is why I worship the ground he walks on outside of the bedroom.” 

“You wouldn’t know how to tame a brat now would you?” Doflamingo asks it in a way that proves he already knows _how_ , he just wants to make Law suffer because of his actions. 

Shanks fucking leers at him and Law straightens up, suddenly feeling under scrutiny, he gazes at him as if he can see through him. Law imagines that if Doflamingo were to forego the shades _this_ is how he would look at him, and the raven doesn’t see how Mihawk is able to keep up with that sharp-witted tongue of his. Law, no doubt, would easily submit if he continuously had those eyes roving over him. 

“I can show you better than I could tell you.” Is Shanks... is Shanks offering- 

“That’ll never happen.” 

“Ah,” Shanks sighs, smiling the tiniest bit, “such a shame. I bet he’s a dream to break.” 

Law’s jaw drops. And the redhead says not another word, he just turns on his heel and blissfully walks away. 

“I like him.” Doflamingo chuckles. Law balks at him, wasn’t he damn near _threatening_ him over Sabo, yet Shanks easily got in his good graces. 

“You’re sick.” Law’s jab does nothing but make Doflamingo glow and he scoffs, walking away. 

“When is your little boy toy going to be here.” Doflamingo calls out, amused this time instead of in a warning tone. Law guesses he has Shanks to thank for that. 

“Go ask Shanks since you like him so much.”

· · · · 

It’s been days and Doflamingo hasn’t left his side.

Law should be honored because of that, being able to keep the blonde’s presence near him, it’s probably hard to come by yet he’s accomplished it flawlessly. But he knows Doflamingo is only around because he’s waiting on Sabo. 

Though it’s blatantly obvious Sabo, nor anyone else, will be coming or going seeing as they’re standing on top of the double staircase as Killer, Zoro and Kid fill out the driveway with cement. 

“Make sure it’s seamless!” Law calls out. 

“You said with seams?” Kid asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Don’t be an ass,” Law spits out, “I know you heard what I said!” 

Law can’t hear him chuckle, but he can see the way his shoulders are shaking under the morning sun. He hates to be the one to say it, but he’s going to miss working at this place. The chateau was a goddamn _monstrosity_ when they first started, but it pulled together very nicely, and right before the winter too. That was very important, the harsh countryside would have kept them on a tight leash for more than they would have liked if they started any later than what they did. 

“So how are we going to get out?” Doflamingo questions. 

“We don’t.” Law’s aware that the threat falls short, seeing as this is the blondes house and all, but whatever. He's still a tad bit salty because of the way he and Shanks ganged up on him a few days ago. 

Law gleefully called Sabo right in front of Doflamingo afterwards, flirting as audaciously as he could, ‘forgetting’ to confirm which date the blonde over the phone said aloud. It’s payback, that’s what Law tells himself, but really, he just wants to keep Doflamingo on his toes. 

He’s succeeding so far, the older man has simmered down in a way that Law would have never guessed, he wants to desperately tease him for it. Daunt over him and tell him how he’s being on his _best_ behavior for Law, but Doflamingo would turn treacherous if he did that, so as always, he keeps his mouth shut. Biding his time or whatever. 

“I was wondering,” Law says, watching Luffy’s head pop out of the truck to look at the men working behind him, “usually when we finish a job we go out to eat. Would you like to come with us?” 

Law wouldn’t have asked Doflamingo, but Killer of all people happened to mention it and before Law could agree, or disagree, everyone was chiming in saying they wouldn’t mind one bit if Doflamingo joined them. Law’s just glad they like his company enough to keep him around, imagine if he would have fell for someone they loathed. That surely would have been hell, especially since nobody on his team knows how to hold their damn tongue. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Doflamingo drawls, sitting on the limestone Perth. 

“I couldn’t have more clearly said _us_.” 

“So is that a no on the date?” 

Law blinks up at him, “are you oblivious or is this _your_ way of asking me on a date?” 

Doflamingo looks out to the driveway very dramatically and Law’s lips twitch. 

“It sounds like that’s a no.” 

Metal flattening the concrete echoes in the air, Kid droning out some orders to Zoro and Killer before telling Luffy to move forward. 

“Do you want to take me on a date Doflamingo?” 

Doflamingo instantly smiles, looking back to Law with all of his teeth showing. 

“I never thought you’d ask.” 

“I can’t stand you sometimes.” Law retorts, leaning onto the stone next to Doflamingo. 

“And yes, I’ll also have dinner with you and your team.” 

“How greedy.” 

“I’ll do whatever I can to stay around you.” 

Law splutters, huffing out a puff of air. He wishes he could say shit like that, Doflamingo really does it like second nature. 

“Whatever.” He mumbles out shyly. 

They still have a while to go with the driveway. It won’t take them long to finish flattening out the cement and curing it, but on top of that it’ll have to dry for at least two days. They’ve already made plans to look into that Tudor home tomorrow, the day after that they’ll be going to the office to make an outline of what all needs to be done on it. And once they come back out here, it’s only to paint the driveway, do some last-minute landscaping, and then waiting on Sabo. 

Damn time has flown by. 

“What day will it be?” Doflamingo asks, interrupting Law’s almost reminiscent thoughts. 

“Most likely Saturday or Sunday.” 

Doflamingo hums, “I’ll come pick you up. Just let me know ahead of time when it’ll be.” 

“What a gentleman you are.” Law muses, glancing out the side of his eye with a sly smile. 

Doflamingo is already looking at him, a pretty hand pressed on the limestone as he towers over Law. He can name out every single expression on his face alone just by staring at himself in those sunglasses. Mischievousness, a little bit of arousal at Doflamingo closing in on him so quickly, above all adoration. Watching intently as those lips part just for him, the feathers of his coat on the verge of sweeping Law off his feet. 

“I never claimed to be a gentleman baby.” 

Law wouldn’t have Doflamingo any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My ultimate guilty pleasure is Doflamingo and Shanks teasing Law. I actually had to stop myself from writing a very vulgar and utterly indulgent scene with all three of them. I also have been secretly waiting to divulge the fact that Mihawk is actually a bottom, I like the idea of people having sharp tongues but actually being completely submissive. Uh, and I really wanted to add in more with Franky and Usopp, the moment was very short, but I honest to goodness could not come up with another way to drag it out. 
> 
> And Luffy and Doffy, I repeat Luffy and Doflamingo. I heard sirens in my head the entire time I was writing them.
> 
> At times it feels as if I'm rushing through this? And I hope it's not coming off that way, I really try to end scenes the best way I know how before I start overthinking it. Aside from that, I'm Super S U P E R excited for these last few chapters *laughs diabolically*


	26. stings-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the type of trust to make a man believe he’s a god or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a disaster, and I mean that in the most delightful way possible. I'm still battling with what to tag, but please keep what's already tagged towards the end in mind (:

There’s a certain excitement under Doflamingo’s skin. His fingers twitch as he leans on the wall, waiting for Law to answer his door. He’s already knocked once, but it’s not surprising Law hasn’t opened up yet, he is early after all. 

And Doflamingo didn’t tell him he would be coming up. But Law didn’t ask if he was or not- that’s his excuse for _if_ Law asks. 

“Who is-” 

Law pauses, ah he must be looking through the peephole. Doflamingo’s glad it did him good making friends with the receptionists that work here, otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten this far unnoticed because of the heavy security and all. Garp may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he knows what he’s doing. 

“Doflamingo.” Law throws the door open, obviously disheveled. 

“Are you surprised kitty?” Doflamingo smiles as he pushes off the wall, crowding against Law until he stumbles backwards, kicking the door closed once he’s inside. 

“I just,” Law slides his eyes down the v of Doflamingo’s dress shirt before glancing away, slender fingers curled up on the collar of his own garment as if he’s clutching his pearls, “it’s early, you’re half an hour early.” 

It seems the worn-out shirts are Law’s go to clothing even while getting ready. He’s adorned in his sweatpants like always, with an oversized short sleeved shirt on that swallows him up. Law being exceptionally tall makes that feat adorable. The black fabric also makes him look devilish with those tattoos of his. 

“Doflamingo-” 

“I had something to discuss with you.” Doflamingo says, walking passed Law and into his living room, “come on and sit down.” 

Law makes a little noise that Doflamingo supposes was supposed to be a hum, but it’s frayed at the edges- a little distressed. The blonde smiles to himself as he sits on the couch, poor Law, he’s probably wondering if something’s wrong. Doflamingo should have reiterated that better. 

As soon as Doflamingo settles onto the couch Cerberus immediately pops up from out of nowhere, plopping himself right on his thigh. Doflamingo smiles a little, rubbing the cat behind his ears. He’s such a sweet little thing. 

“Is something the matter?” Law asks, bare feet padding on the hardwood. 

Doflamingo curls a finger under the cats chin, turning to watch Law walk around the opposite couch. There’s a slight nervousness in his step that Doflamingo really should not find enjoyment in, but after that little stunt Law pulled in his own living room. Well, he simply _must_ teach Law a lesson, and there was no better time to do that then tonight. 

Law pauses in front of him, mouth parting and then thinking better of it because it snaps shut, deciding instead to tentatively sit on the couch. Okay, so _maybe_ Doflamingo was riling the man up every day in between after that incident, but as Law said, _there was a reason_. 

“You seem nervous,” Doflamingo purrs, almost rivaling the pet on his lap, “were you going to ask me if I wanted a drink while I wait? I assume you’re not ready yet. Unless you plan on going to dinner dressed like that.” 

Of course, Law looks ravishing in anything so it wouldn’t matter what he wears. He leaves that part out though. The statement could have either been taken as a compliment or an insult, and it’s clear to see which one Law took it as when his cheeks flare up in humiliation. Doflamingo really has never had the pleasure of being with someone who reacts as stunning as Law, it’s no wonder he can’t get him off his mind. 

“I’ll get you something to drink then,” Law huffs, about to stand up from the couch but Doflamingo grabs his arm before he can. 

“Wait a minute kitty,” Doflamingo tugs Law close to him, Cerberus scurrying away, and he swears the man shivers, “there’s no need to rush.” 

Law relaxes back on the couch, shameless in the way he spreads his legs, already chubbed up, staring at Doflamingo with glazed over eyes. Oh, he just wants it _so_ badly. 

“Did you do what I asked you to?” Doflamingo asks eagerly, gripping Law’s thigh with his other hand, “you did, didn’t you? That’s why you’re flushed and already hard.” 

Law squirms as best as he can, chest puffing up with every breath he takes, sucking in a sharp one when Doflamingo pulls him onto his lap. 

“We have to get ready to leave,” Law sighs, eyes flicking off to the side. Doflamingo’s quick to correct that, grabbing his jaw to angle his head back to him. 

“I know _exactly_ how much time we have,” Doflamingo raises an eyebrow, smirking when Law bites his lip, “get up. Take your clothes off.” 

Law chases after his hand when he goes to move away, hips rutting forward the tiniest bit. Since Doflamingo is in such a giving mood tonight, he’ll let him get his reprieve. It’s enticing having Law look at him expectantly, wanting to ask if he can continue humping him knowing Doflamingo is going to admonish him whenever he does. 

“I changed my mind.” Doflamingo yanks him forward, rutting up as he does so, fingers spread over his ass. Law’s head knocks to the side, letting out the sweetest sound at the drag. 

Fuck, Doflamingo knows that he’s just stuffed _full_ right now. Law didn’t expect him to come up here and make sure he was wearing his plug or not. But by now Law should be aware that Doflamingo will show up any time or place he feels like it. Law probably knew he’d be here early and find him in this state, wondering what he’ll do about it. The fact that Law, perfectly composed Law, isn’t even dressed for the occasion yet proves that. 

“I want to check for myself.” Doflamingo drawls, dropping his voice an octave. 

Law lets himself be pushed onto his chest. Doflamingo hears him let out a shuddering breath when he flattens his palm in between his shoulder blades, hooking his chin over his shoulder. He smells faintly of soap, skin soft and supple against his own chest, so damn pliable. 

“At least put up a fight,” Doflamingo chuckles and Law attempts to move back. 

“Y- you’re an ass _hole_.” Law’s retort is drowned out into a moan when Doflamingo tugs the band of his sweatpants down, grinning when he sees the black silicone glimmering back at him. A new one, courtesy of Law and his bratty little mouth. 

“How _filthy_.” He presses two fingers flat against the plug, groaning when it squelches, “I knew you would like it sloppy like this.” 

Doflamingo grips the flared base, pulling it out slightly and Law sobs beautifully when it catches on his rim. With the design he got, Doflamingo knows the arch of it presses deliciously on Law’s prostate, the base dancing right on his perineum, and it shows with how tight he grips onto the blonde, silicone glistening under fluorescent lights, riding back on it when it becomes too much. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” damn he sounds _wrecked_ , “pl _ease_ , please.” 

Doflamingo pushes down on his hips when he pulls it out some more and Law’s spine arches, chest heaving when he throws his head back. So fucking _pretty_. Law’s hands drag heavily to the front of his blouse, inked up fingers threading into the silky material when rocks down on it. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Law really has no damn shame. All Doflamingo has to do is hold the plug in place and Law takes up the action of riding on it, throat bobbing as he swallows, “fuck me, Mingo you can fuck me right now.” 

Law’s head tips forward and Doflamingo, who was half hard already, instantly fills out his briefs at the way he’s looking at him. Those irises are dilated, slate and hazy, cheeks flushed with sweat already lining his forehead. That’s what he wanted to see. Doflamingo hums, stopping to tap on the toy. 

“Go on and get dressed.” 

Law’s eyes widen at the dismissal, “n- no, not yet. I was just about to-” 

“I know very well what you were about to do,” Doflamingo lilts, “and if you sit here humping me like that then we really will be late.” 

“Mingo, _please_.” Law’s usual baritone is drawn out into a shrill, looking at him pleadingly. Doflamingo _loves_ that he’s not too prideful to beg, it’s going to make this night so much more enticing. 

Doflamingo pulls up Law’s sweatpants, wiping his fingers off on the back of his shirt, smiling widely when the raven huffs in a _very_ rude way. 

“Now that’s no way to treat me baby, I told you I just had to check for myself.” 

Law pushes off Doflamingo and he lets him go, chuckling a little when his knees wobble as he stands. 

“I’m ignoring you for the rest of the night,” Law seethes, stomping to his room. 

Doflamingo smiles, making himself comfortable by going straight to the kitchen. Cerberus is going to have to be fed, so he might as well do that for Law. 

Claws scuttling across the floor are heard closing in on him and Doflamingo grins widely, setting the bowl down when he gets done filling it up. Hangers being shoved apart echo even into the kitchen as he finishes washing his hands, and he didn’t realize how amusing this would be. Law is huffing under his breath, loud enough for Doflamingo to hear. Perfect. 

Doflamingo rests on the counter, elbows digging into the marble, unlocking his phone in the process. There’s a reason he gave Law this specific gift. Of course, he would have done it had it not been for his bratty side because he just lives to spoil him, but it also has its purposes that are meant _only_ for Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo hums, tapping randomly on his screen, listening intently on the sound now coming from the bedroom. A door pushes recklessly into drywall, the action almost rattling the entire condo, and Law whines _loudly_. Oh, it’s more graceful than any Vivaldi, Ravel. Doflamingo turns the vibrations up higher, the composer of such an orchestra. The raven is quick to come rushing out of his room, one hand clutching at the wall, the other trembling next to his side. 

Doflamingo has wanted this for a long time, to see that usual stoic exterior shattered. Law is so perfect and poised, carrying himself with an untouchable air, and it’s like it all came crashing down on him. It hasn’t even been that long since he’s walked into his room, but his hair is all over the place compared to just a few minutes ago. His back presses against the wall and Law palms his dick through his clothing. 

“Is something the matter dear?” Doflamingo asks sweetly, dragging his thumb down the screen. 

Law’s eyes flutter shut, knees wobbling as he tries to regain his composure. 

“ _Stop_ ,” Law whimpers, “Mingo d- don’t do this.” 

Doflamingo is almost quick to tell him how pitiful his begging is, but Law would probably come undone at that alone. 

“What was that?” Doflamingo turns it up to the highest setting and this time Law’s knees do buckle and he slides helplessly to the floor, subtly grinding on the hardwood. 

The position is too enticing to pass up really. Doflamingo strides up to Law as he looks at him, tearstained eyelashes and all. Oh, he looks like he’s on the verge of weeping his little heart out. 

“Don’t-” Law hangs his head when he crouches down in front of him, letting him get an eyeful of the screen so that he’s aware Doflamingo knows precisely what he’s doing, “turn it- turn it _off_.” 

“You know what I want you to say huh?” Doflamingo yanks Law’s head up and the man ruts into thin air, “tell me what you say when you want me to stop.” 

Law rattles out some air, dropping his weight on the ground to press the plug deeper inside of him. How fucking naughty. If he wants something, he goes for it, doesn’t care if he’s been given permission or not. Law takes his pleasure greedily, but it fills Doflamingo up. He’s so open and stunning, and absolute in his reasoning to deprave himself like this. It’s the type of trust to make a man believe he’s a god or something. Law’s dangerous. 

“S- sun, sunflower.” 

“Oh, _good boy_ ,” Doflamingo coos, rubbing his head like a good pet, “now get up and get dressed. You’re going to make us late.” 

Law, for once, doesn’t fight him, he easily gets up when Doflamingo helps him. Walking to the room with glassy eyes. He turns the toy off just for that alone. Best to not wear him out before the night has even started.

· · · · 

Doflamingo knew it already, but Law defies all odds.

It’s stunning, goddamn _enthralling_ watching how he handles himself through the restaurant. Head high and shoulders set, back straight. No telling sign of him having the plug stuffed in his leaking hole, pressing eagerly on his sweet spot, just waiting for Doflamingo to cut it back on again. 

Law said not a word as he got ready for the dinner. Doflamingo stood near his threshold with Cerberus sliding around his ankles and watched the raven pluck a black dress shirt off his hanger. The slightest bit of sheen to the garment, it hangs loosely on him, showing off those beautiful clavicles, pants of the same color to match and sealing it off with boots. 

Law’s a very simple man, but Doflamingo uses that term _very_ loosely. He means simple in a way that Law could merely be wearing nothing at all, and he’d still own the ground everyone walked upon. Simplistic in a way that his outfit clings to him like textured black pearls, a substance mortals like us couldn’t even fathom. 

And Law made not a sound when they climbed into the car, not watching outside, nor focused on himself, but gazing intently at Doflamingo. Words didn’t need to be said, but he could see Law’s willingness growing the closer they got to the restaurant. 

It’s a decent-sized manor like house, and it has an extremely comfortable environment, only lightly decorated on the inside but with a lot of company. An orange haired woman greets them very lively, looking over her shoulder to talk animatedly to Law as she takes them to the table they’ll all be at, and Doflamingo follows closely behind. 

“Sanji has been asking about you all,” she lilts, smiling playfully, “he already went to speak to Shanks and Mihawk when they came in.” 

The two said men come into view, red hair dipped into the shoulder of the older man who looks quite unamused until he spots them walking up to the table. 

“By the way,” she sighs, hair swishing around until it lands on her shoulder with practiced ease. Doflamingo can’t help but be impressed, “who’s your lovely little companion Law?” 

“Oh, this is my date, Doflamingo. Doflamingo this is Nami.” 

Nami grins widely, not bothering to hide the shock in her eyes and she walks forward, grabbing Doflamingo’s hand. 

“ _Date_ , this is a rare surprise,” she tells him. It's not clear if that look in her eyes is meant for sizing him up, or one of recognition to who he is, but he doesn’t question it. If she’s a friend of Law’s she can’t be bad, so Doflamingo grips her hand back, politely shaking it. 

“A surprise for you and me,” Doflamingo muses. He didn’t expect Law to call him his date since he implied it wasn’t one. 

Nami just hums, retracting her hand. 

“You two can go on and sit down, I’ll make Sanji come right on out here.” 

“There’s no rush,” Law says, pulling out one of the chairs and Doflamingo follows suit, “we’re still waiting on the rest of the guys.” 

Nami nods in acknowledgment, swaying off to the direction that looks to be the kitchen. 

“Don’t you two look simply ravishing.” Mihawk praises, golden eyes eagerly roaming over Doflamingo’s collarbone and what’s showing of his chest. 

Doflamingo leans back in the chair, spreading his legs widely, “why thank you Mihawk. It’s always flattering when a pretty man pays me compliments.” 

The older man grins beautifully, mustache twitching while his cheeks turn the faintest bit of pink. He doesn’t bother to hide he adores the praise, if anything, Mihawk eats it up, not a care in the world that his boyfriend is sitting beside him, watching the expression he makes with dark eyes. 

“And you too Shanks,” Doflamingo adds, leaning forward onto the table. Unlike the blonde, Shanks doesn’t care that his shirt is displaying a good portion of his sculpted chest. The long sleeves are also snug around his muscles, “you’re looking just as rugged and handsome as ever.” 

Shanks winks salaciously at him, spreading his arm across the back of the booth behind his lover. 

“I think Law is already blushing enough for all of us,” Shanks peers knowing eyes at Law who’s sitting stock still, head down. Oh, he’s making it so damn _obvious_ , and Doflamingo can’t help but laugh mockingly. 

“Poor baby,” Doflamingo coos, placing a hand on Law’s thigh. He tenses up immediately, head flying up and he has the sudden urge to yank him over this table, watch that blush on his cheeks travel up to his ears down his neck while he sweeps a finger around the toy. Law is gorgeous when he’s aroused, “when somebody pays you a compliment what are you supposed to say?” 

Law turns nearly dazed eyes to him, lips parted as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Thank y- you.” Law’s voice quivers deliciously, still looking to Doflamingo and he grips his thigh. 

“Properly,” Doflamingo admonishes, “I wasn’t the one who was talking to you.” 

Law being a spoiled brat, one would assume it’s the type of personality to travel into sexual endeavors, but that’s not the case for Law. Doflamingo is almost shocked to find that he holds no fight in him, if he’s told to do something then he does it without question, whereas if the situation was different, if Law didn’t have that plug filling him up, he would have no doubt fired back at him. 

It’s incredibly enticing watching the way Law looks to the men in front of him obediently, come-fuck-me eyes sweeping thick black lashes across the tip of his cheekbones. 

“Thank you.” Law murmurs, tone raspy and full of lust. 

“Taming the brat?” Shanks asks eagerly. 

“Isn’t it obvious.” Mihawk scoffs, yet his eyes are shining. He may be quick with that tongue of his, but he’s terrible at hiding his appreciation, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so compliant.” 

And Law has no idea what to do with this conversation. He may be sitting pretty, looking as if he has not a care in the world, but all it takes is one closer look and you’d see the tremble in his fingers that are sitting on the table, the lust in his irises. 

“So _quiet_ too,” Shanks adds, reaching out to graze Law’s hand, “I thought for sure you would be a little more resistant. Is this how you’re going to act when the rest of the team gets here?” 

Law bites his bottom lip, “I- I’m not-” 

Doflamingo digs his nails into plush muscle and Law grits his teeth, sucking in a sharp breath. 

“That was a yes or no question doll.” 

“ _No_.” The word is punched out of Law’s throat and Doflamingo can’t help but laugh, Shanks giggling also. Mihawk shakes his head, looking off behind Law. 

“You two are horrible. Give the boy some time to breathe.” Mihawk scolds lightly. 

Shanks listens to his lover, pulling back his hand with a wide grin. Doflamingo doesn’t move an inch, he still keeps his hand placed high on Law’s thigh, he knows the man probably won’t think so, but he’s doing it to keep him grounded. 

Doflamingo’s glad they unintentionally did something like this for Law’s birthday, he knows he’s so easy given this type of treatment. And Doflamingo also stated multiple times in the car that if he was feeling uncomfortable, all he had to do was say so. He’s all for riling Law up just to leave him begging and hopefully whimpering in his ear all night, but he doesn’t want to force him to do so. Such a thing like this is only enjoyable when both parties are finding pleasure in it. 

“Well if it isn’t Trafalgar Law,” a smooth voice says from behind them. 

Law lazily turns his head and so does Doflamingo, looking at a man with an easy smile on his face, cigarette perched out the side of his mouth in a way that reminds him of his brother. Blonde hair covers one side of his face, but he can’t deny that only makes the man even more beautiful. Especially with his pristine little suit on. 

“It’s been a while Sanji.” Law replies airily. 

“That it has.” 

The man named Sanji, places a hand on the back of Law’s chair, a bit more friendly than persuasive, but in Law’s mind he must see it as an invitation because he leans forward the slightest bit. Doflamingo tightens his hand on his thigh. 

“Nami told me you brought a date with you, but she failed to mention who he was,” one perfectly lidded blue eye is pinned on Doflamingo and he grins at him, “and that the papers don’t do him justice.” 

Doflamingo’s not used to a group of friends who are so shameless around each other. The man in front of Law is not hiding the fact that he’s checking him out, borderline flirting with him, and Doflamingo is actually almost scandalized. 

“What a flattering comment,” Doflamingo muses. 

“For an extravagant man like yourself?” Sanji praises and Doflamingo can’t help but smile, “that’s hardly enough praise.” 

“You charmer.” 

“If it’s not too forward of me, I heard that your Mariejois wine was the finest in the North blue, and I’d like to say that was a gross understatement,” Sanji praises. 

It’s obvious he’s done his research, but for a restaurant of this kind, Doflamingo is not surprised. Though it’s very nice to hear a connoisseur rave about his family’s business. 

“I’ll have to show my appreciation by sending a case here for you then.” It’s the least Doflamingo can do, considering Law visits here frequently. 

Sanji’s curly eyebrow raises up a touch, “oh no, that’s not-” 

“Really,” Doflamingo drawls, giving Law’s thigh a caress, “it’s my pleasure.” 

Law could have let out a sound akin to a whimper, but Doflamingo ignores it, focusing on the blonde in front of him who blushes almost as easily as Law does. 

“Zoro’s coming.” Law says out of nowhere and Sanji freezes, blue eye narrowing. 

“So I’m aware,” the cigarette in his mouth bounces as he talks, “heard he managed to get not only one, but two boyfriends. That’s amazing for a guy like him.” 

Shanks chuckles, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous~” 

Sanji puffs on the cigarette with more force than necessary, peering at the redhead with an unamused eye as he blows smoke out. Doflamingo’s glad that gaze wasn’t set on him. 

“ _Jealous_?” Sanji spits the word out like it disgusts him to even say it, “of _him_ ,” a scoff, “of course I’m not. I’m just surprised that he’s able to find two people who would even want to touch him.” 

How amusing. Doflamingo assumed every person in the group was on good terms, but it seems as if that’s not the case. Now he’s curious. Doflamingo leans closer to Law and he’s instantly on alert, hazy eyes flickering to him and then back to Sanji, 

“I’ll have Nami let me know when the others get here.” And then Sanji smiles slightly, turning on his heel to walk back to the kitchen. Doflamingo didn’t take notice to it at first, but the blonde has beautifully long legs. Law really has some damn pretty friends. 

“So, what’s the deal with him and Zoro?” 

Mihawk grunts and Doflamingo can’t help but smile, “nobody knows why they don’t like each other except those two, it’s best to just not pay it any attention.” 

How interesting... 

Law attempting to squeeze his legs together snaps him out of whatever thought he was about to have, and Doflamingo leisurely sways towards him, flexing his fingers in warning. 

“Be good.” He whispers. 

“But-” 

“Sup you guys.” 

Doflamingo pulls away from Law, smiling up at Kid and the other two men that are trailing behind him. It’s hard to tell while they’re working, usually they wear loose fitted shirts, so Doflamingo hasn’t ever felt the need to do a double take, and those suits did them no justice. No justice at all. If he was able to catch a glance at them like _this_.. Doflamingo hates to admit it, but he understands why Law is a shameless damn flirt. 

All three men fill out their shirts in a way that you can see everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. Sure, Doflamingo works out himself, and Law has the body of a god. But he can’t help to admire the three tall men with an abundance of muscle and brawn right in front of him, he would kill to be a fly on their bedroom wall. 

“You woulda thought Luffy’d be here by now.” Zoro muses, walking behind Law and Doflamingo to slide into the booth next to Shanks. 

“And Robin.” Killer adds, he and Kid following after Zoro. 

“I think Robin’s on her way-” 

“Of course she is,” Mihawk frowns when Kid interrupts him, just as lively as ever, “as if she would miss a chance at seeing her girlfriend in a uniform.” 

“They’re not girlfriends,” Mihawk argues, “and I don’t think they would appreciate you putting a title on their relationship.” 

Mihawk is clearly the overseer of everything in this little group’s family dynamics, and Doflamingo can’t help but find that amusing considering Shanks is a big instigator of it all. 

“Please,” Kid scoffs, leaning back on the booth in a way that pushes his chest out, it’s simply enticing, “the way they eye fuck each other is almost as bad as these two.” 

_These two_ in question are currently Law and Doflamingo, Kid has a thumb pointed at them and he can’t help but grin wickedly. 

“Can you really blame me?” Doflamingo drawls, rubbing his hand up Law’s thigh. He can practically _feel_ the way Law sighs, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Not at all,” Shanks lilts, “I would-” 

“ _Sanji_! Sanji I want some _meat_!” 

“Luffy’s here,” Zoro grins. 

“What bad manners.” Mihawk frowns. 

“Goddamnit Luffy! Go sit at the table first- get out of the damn kitchen!” Sanji spits. 

Doflamingo shifts in his chair, watching Sanji basically kick Luffy out of the kitchen. It must happen a lot because the other patrons don’t blink an eye, if anything they look amused. They’re just sitting there eating their food, smiling at Luffy, Ace and Deuce as they pass by. 

“Sanji’s so _mean_ ,” Luffy groans. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t run into the kitchen then,” Ace ruffles his hair in an endearing way and the smaller boy pouts up at him. Cute. 

“But Nami let’s me.” 

One of the men behind them scoff at that. 

“ _Law_ ~” Luffy wails loudly, oh he’s so dramatic. 

Doflamingo has only enough time to move his hand away when the smaller boy comes running up to Law. It seems as if this is a routine because Law doesn’t blink an eye, although, when he does go to shift in his chair, making room for Luffy, he stiffens up. Those pretty eyes of his widen and his fingers clench together on the table. Luffy, the great man he is, takes absolutely _no_ notice of that, because he sidles close to Law, looking up at him with round doe eyes. 

“Law, Sanji is being mean to me,” Luffy pouts. 

Law’s laugh is breathless and Doflamingo’s heart pounds, watching with avid interest at the blush on his cheeks forming. 

“You need to have better manners Luffy,” Law scolds lightly, no real censure to his tone, more so fond. 

They make up a cute picture, Luffy with his body painted next to Law, and Law with his hazy eyes and flushed face. 

“You okay Law?” Deuce asks, taking his seat next to Ace who’s grinning at Mihawk. 

“I’m just peachy.” Law lies, “Luffy, please take a seat like everyone else.” 

“But you always let me sit next to you!” 

“Yes, _next_ to me Luffy, next to me.” Law’s damn near frantic, his other hand below the table is flexing, uncurling, and then clenching again. Doflamingo reclines back in the chair just as Luffy huffs, standing up. 

“Torao is mean also,” and then Luffy is pointedly staring at Zoro. Kid must find that hilarious because he laughs loudly, curling a hand around the green haired male’s abdomen. Which is an impressive feat with Killer’s bigger body in between them, batting his eyelashes at Luffy. 

“If you’re jealous you could always join us.” Kid purrs. 

Luffy gapes at him, flushing a beautiful shade of pink as he whips around, grabbing a chair from an empty table to scrape it across the hardwood floor next to Law. 

“All of you are disgustingly horny, at least act like you’re civilized.” Mihawk reprimands, not missing a beat. 

“Yeah,” Shanks quips, “isn’t that right Law? You should scold us, aren’t you our _boss_.” 

The redhead's words are loaded with mockery, staring at Law with devilish eyes, and Doflamingo really likes this guy. Shanks riles Law up with intention, and he only does so if there’s something to gain from the situation. He’s a conniving man, but Doflamingo lives for that same air of untouchability. Shanks knows Law is a brat almost as much as his own lover knows it also, as well as Doflamingo, and that makes it _so_ much easier to keep Law on his toes. 

“He’s the biggest flirt of us all,” Kid ridicules, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s- that’s not my fault,” Law stutters. 

“Oh? Are you going to blame it on your lover?” Shanks asks incredulously. 

Doflamingo tsks, resting his elbow on the table to look at Law. His eyes flicker between both men, not a hint of hesitancy. Law is basking in this type of attention, his pupils are dilated, on full alert. If Doflamingo told him to get on his knees right now he would, no questions asked. 

“Yeah baby,” Doflamingo tuts, “are you going to blame it on me?” 

Law looks at him as if he would _never_ blame anything on Doflamingo, the man’s all lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, wanting to press closer, but he’s not going to risk that plug jostling inside of him. It’s wonderful, _ravishing_ , seeing him in this kind of state. 

The conversation that’s centered around Law changes before he has enough time to come up with a retort, and that serves to embarrass him more. Black hair falls into his eyes as he looks down, lips parted and Doflamingo knows he’s trying to calm himself down. He smirks, settling back in his chair, and he places a hand on Law’s thigh, squeezing a little in reassurance.

· · · · 

Law is, to put in light terms, going fucking insane.

He knew what his demise was going to be as soon as Doflamingo pressed that little box into his palm yesterday evening, said nothing else except _wear that tomorrow_. And Law’s gut instantly swooped. He’s pretty sure Doflamingo’s going to be the death of him. 

Law didn’t think he did anything wrong, sure he teased him over a guy he used to fuck, but it wasn’t that bad, was it? It was that bad. Doflamingo didn’t punish him by ignoring him this time, he didn’t run away, he put all that energy into breaking Law down bit by bit. 

The day after the incident happened Doflamingo came to the chateau with a wide grin, cornering Law wherever he went, both hands curled on his ass, rutting his hips into him as he kissed him breathless. And that happened all day until he was pretty sure anyone could have _smelled_ the arousal coming off him in waves. 

The following day Doflamingo actually showed up to his apartment. He didn’t do anything to him then, but his presence alone was almost enough to make Law fall to his knees. Doflamingo had _just left the gym_ , he told Law, sultry voice and all, shirt clinging to him because of sweat. He smelled like _sex_. Law wanted to rip every single article of clothing off him and lick his abs, bury his nose in his pubic hairs while Doflamingo was down his throat. 

That’s what Law craved. He wanted Doflamingo to fill him up- his ass, his mouth, it didn’t matter which one. It’s been so damn long since Law has been fucking used, and Doflamingo doesn’t make that easy on him. The man himself has no problem coaxing Law into an orgasm, dragging it out and then stopping, leaving him aching and miserable. 

And if that doesn’t sound terrible, Doflamingo literally _never_ lets Law return the favor. It’s not even in a gentlemanly way, he denies Law because he knows how fucking bad he wants to worship every single inch of the ground Doflamingo walks on. Law wants the blonde to fuck him in ways that he could never imagine, slide that glorious dick of his into his throat until he can’t breathe, calling him all types of sick and twisted names. 

Law is _craving_ for it, and the actions of tonight are making him go insane. 

Law isn’t giving anything away, but he’s convinced every single person at the table has an eyeful of how stuffed his hole is, and he’s so wet, so _fucking_ wet. He used an obscene amount of lube, but that’s only because he was trying to prep himself properly, he didn’t know Doflamingo of all people would show up knocking at his door in the middle of his doing so. So now he has to sit here, unmovable, because if he even shifts the tiniest bit, he knows that glide is going to be delicious. 

Law won’t be able to stop himself from humping this chair, and Doflamingo isn’t making _that_ easy on him either. His touches are so light, a means to be grounding, but with every passing conversation his hand somehow moves higher, his fingers dig into the muscle of his thigh. He hasn’t said one word to Law, for which he’s thankful, his hand has only left him once and that was when Luffy was about to give Law a run for his money. 

“Are you okay Law?” Robin asks, observing him over the glass in her hand, “you’ve been quiet this evening.” 

Law nods his head, swallowing back a moan because of Doflamingo’s fingers skimming across the front of his jeans. It’s gone just as quickly, but Law felt it. The blonde’s touch might look casual with intimacy, but it’s driving Law to madness. 

“I’m fine,” damn, that came out too quiet, “I just-” 

“And he’s not even drinking.” Goddamn Shanks. Fuck him and his perceptive eye, why the fuck isn’t Doflamingo telling him anything. 

Law takes in a steady breath, “that’s just because-” 

“Are you feeling okay baby?” Oh fuck him. Doflamingo tries to go for sympathetic and Law trains his eyes on him, he doesn’t even hide his damn smirk. 

Law opens his mouth with a retort that’s sure to get this damn toy buzzing in punishment, but luckily Doflamingo gets distracted by his cell phone ringing. Law sighs in relief, tension falling off his shoulders. He was one second away from ruining his own life by talking back, so he’s glad for the interruption. 

“It’s Rosi,” Doflamingo removes his hand, thumbing over the screen, “I’ll be right back.” 

Law nods, watching Doflamingo walk away in all his glory. 

Why can’t he just fuck Law already. Damn, he’s _never_ had to wait this long, it’s like Doflamingo is waiting for marriage or some shit. Which Law wouldn’t care about, obviously, he’d wait until the ends of the earth to impale himself on those 10 inches, but goddamn, is he not begging good enough for him? Maybe that’s what it is. 

“What I would do to get a piece of that ass.” Kid hums in appreciation, Law jerks his head to him, glaring daggers at the redhead. 

“You literally have _two_ fucking boyfriends right next to you.” 

Kid sways back onto Killer, fluttering his fucking eyelashes and shit. It’s cute, if only for him not talking about _Doflamingo_. It’s all good and well when that flirtation is pinned on Law, but not his man. Doflamingo is off limits. 

“You wouldn’t mind would you baby?” Kid asks sweetly, running a hand down Zoro’s chest, and they’re fucking whipped. They smile at him softly as if he’s not asking to fuck another man. 

“Whatever you want.” Killer murmurs and Law narrows his eyes. 

“Over my dead body-” 

“Oh, he’s getting feisty.” Shanks says delightfully. 

“That’s it Trafalgar,” Ace responds, “fight for your man.” 

“I fucking h _ate_ -” Law’s eyes widen, sucking in a sharp breath. 

_Oh no_ , _oh no, no no_. 

“What was that Law? I feel like you were about to say something?” Shanks muses. 

It takes a lot of effort, but Law finally spits out a _shut up_ that must sound believable, because the subject is switched. Law, on the other hand, pays not a lick of attention to the conversation. His mind is solely focused on the plug that’s fluctuating in vibrations. It starts off low, moving higher, back down to a lower setting and so on, and Law wants to fall to his knees. 

Doflamingo is meticulous with it, playing with the controls as if this is nothing but a game for him, and it honestly feels too fucking good. Law hates how addicting it feels. It rises and falls, and Law stops himself multiple times from rocking back on it. His nails are cutting deeply into the skin of his palm, breathing raggedly when Doflamingo turns it to the highest setting and fucking leaves it there. If not for the talking around them Law is pretty sure they’d be able to hear the way that it’s buzzing. 

Fingers graze across his shoulder, and he doesn’t have to look up to know who it is, but he does anyways. He’s aware that his expression is downright _lewd_ , but Doflamingo looks so large and otherworldly. His pink dress shirt is unbuttoned far enough to glimpse at the stretch of golden skin on his chest, taunt and sculpted and just _begging_ for Law to mark it up. 

When Doflamingo crouches down he slides a hand up Law’s cheek, it’s cool compared to his own overheated one, and he nuzzles into it. 

“Are you okay kitty.” Doflamingo’s voice sends a shiver up his spine and Law bites his lip, scooting forward in an attempt to shift the plug away from his prostate, but it does nothing except intensify it. 

“ _Please_ ,” Law whispers, damn near slumping against Doflamingo, “please turn it- turn it _off_.” 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Doflamingo murmurs, kissing his cheek, and then he’s pulling away. 

Law’s not so sure he can handle this anymore, he heavily considers safewording out, but then that would actually get the vibrations to stop and he definitely doesn’t want that. At this point he’s way past saving face, he wouldn’t even care if someone at the table brought up the fact that Law is stuffed full and writhing. Doflamingo could fuck him over this table for all he cares, push two of those gorgeous fingers in next to the toy. Oh, that would really fill Law up. 

“Law, come to the restroom with me.” Mihawk says suddenly. 

Law’s head flies up at being addressed in the midst of his dirty thoughts, finding the older already standing above him, a knowing smirk on his face. 

“I- I have to order.” That was random as hell, but Law’s mind is weak, and Mihawk is standing close enough that he can smell his cologne. It’s soft yet strong, and Law is seeing everything as a threat right now. 

And then the buzzing stops, oh thank _god_. 

Mihawk grabs Law’s arm softly, “your boyfriend is the perfect gentleman,” and then he’s easily hauled up and fitted next to his side, “I’m sure he’ll have no problems getting that out for you.” 

Law couldn’t say anything if he wanted to, when both of them start walking the plug shifts inside of him. It’s not big at all, but it’s _there_. 

Mihawk has no problem guiding them to the bathroom, and that makes Law feel slightly better in his aroused state. If he had been stumbling clumsily then that would have brought attention, but the fact that he was able to make it there with Mihawk holding his arm to grounds him, he wouldn’t have made it otherwise. 

The bathroom door is slammed shut, and Law allows himself time to make sure it’s just them alone in there and then he groans in frustration. Back plastered to the door. Mihawk chuckles under his breath, sliding Law's sweaty hair off his forehead. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Mihawk hums, “but your poker face is horrendous at best.” 

Law watches Mihawk as he walks away, and then he sees himself. 

Oh _god_. 

Law looks _fucked out_. Is this how he’s been looking out there this entire time? He wants to be embarrassed, really, he does, but he must be hornier than he thought because he finds he looks sexy. Law isn’t really one to admire himself, but he can’t deny that his haphazard hair, and glazed over eyes, puffy lips from biting them constantly, looks stunning. He’s flushed down to his chest, tattoo glaring back at him. 

Law would fuck himself, he _could_ fuck himself right now. Mihawk wouldn’t even try to stop Law if he went into one of those stalls and started thrusting this plug inside of himself. And it wouldn’t take him long at all to cum, Doflamingo wouldn’t know- 

“You’re so spacy,” Mihawk muses, placing a wet paper towel on his forehead, trailing it down his cheek and then the other one, dabbing at his nose. His fingers curl around one of Law's arms to steady him, dragging the paper towel to the back of his neck. 

“He’s torturing me,” Law breathes, looking up at Mihawk under his eyelashes. 

The paper towel is tossed away, fingers ran through his hair to smooth it out and Law sags against the door. 

“Don’t you deserve it? Trying to make him jealous over Sabo.” Mihawk tsks, shaking his head with an amused smile. 

“Shanks told you.” Of course Shanks told him, “I didn’t mean it.” 

Mihawk’s fingers tighten in his hair and Law almost tugs him close because of that, instead he balls his hands into fists, internally berating himself on control. 

“You’re such a child,” Mihawk murmurs, stepping close enough that Law catches hints of thunderstorms, mahogany laced perfume, “he does nothing but spoil you. What are you willing to give him in return?” 

“I don’t-” 

“I’ll tell you something Law,” Mihawk interrupts, pulling Law closer, and he hates that he’s chubbed up, swaying forward like he doesn’t have a man outside waiting on him- like _both_ don’t have men waiting on them at the table, “it might not look like it, but Doflamingo is just as weak as you are.” 

Law wants to scoff, and if it was from anyone else in this moment than he would have. But Mihawk deals with Shanks on a daily basis, so he keeps his disbelief to himself. If Mihawk is telling him that Doflamingo is just as weak as Law, then he’s going to shut up and listen. 

“Here's what you’re going to do when you go out there,” Mihawk releases one of his buttons, and then another, spreading his shirt in a way that shows off his collarbones, “men like him and Shanks live for that sudden thrill and expect nothing but obedience. _You_ , Law, you’re too docile.” 

Mihawk steps away from Law, hand on his hip, admiring his work like he’s a painting freshly showcased at a museum. And Law wouldn’t know what he’d do without him, this time to breathe is exactly what he needed, and Mihawk knew that without him voicing anything. 

“You’re going to go out there and _own_ that man.”

· · · · 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *peeks around a corner* yeah? So are we getting excited for this? This chapter is the longest one so far, and I don't see these next ones being any shorter. So that's a nice little heads up for you all. Umm, I'm still a bit skeptical on this ending. I have more than enough planned for all of this as is, but I always get this way when I'm close to finishing a fic like this off. Tbh if I could never end it then that would be lovely, but I'm sure you all would loathe me if I did that. But at least we have the one shots!!! Which I'm super excited for. I'm totally excited for these last chapters too ^.^ I haven't stopped writing since last night and skdhjfkfj I can't wait to get them out <3


	27. -contusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo imagines this is how sirens ensnare sailors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to Pause multiple times while writing this, but I survived!

_Own him_. 

_Own him_. 

How exactly was Law supposed to _own_ a man like Doflamingo in the first place? Sure, he’s made him blush and a little speechless, but _own_. Just who the hell did Mihawk think he was? Law didn’t have those years of experience under his belt like the older so obviously did. 

Though Law can’t deny the prospect of it sounds nice, owning a man like Doflamingo, having a bit of power over him. A long time ago Law let go of the sliver of doubt inside of him that constantly said, being as submissive as he knows he is, meant being weak. He owns up to that side now, it’s as easy as breathing giving himself over to someone he knows he can trust and Doflamingo doesn’t seem like the type to take advantage of that. 

Doflamingo carries an air about him that screams dominance, it’s not hard at all for Law to give in. He revels in that authority; basks in the way he holds him like Law’s own body is merely an extension of himself. The type of submission he has for Doflamingo would bring any other man to their knees, and it wouldn’t be hard at all for him to thrive in the power servility brings. 

That’s not what he wants. And this is Doflamingo... this is the man that’s literally holding Law’s fate in the pocket of his over expensive jeans. 

But Law can do this. He can do this. The blonde is just like any other man he’s succeeded in seducing. 

Law places a hand on Doflamingo’s thigh, and he considers, internally, that one shouldn’t get turned on from touching someone else’s thigh but fuck he’s so _strong_. Who the fucking hell is built like this? Sure, Kid and his boyfriends could rival him, maybe even Shanks but they’re not going to be the ones pinning Law down later on. Doflamingo is really just a slab of muscle compared to Law’s own lithe form. 

Law stabs his fork into the salad in front of him, perfectly casual as he eats in silence. Doflamingo pauses in his conversation with Robin, turning to smile at him so damn softly that Law almost chokes on the lettuce. Law has a little trouble swallowing when Doflamingo brings his thumb up to Law’s mouth, wiping a bit of dressing off the crease, and in a way that’s not platonic at all, he feeds it back to him. 

Doflamingo isn’t soft when he pushes the digit into his mouth, he borderline unhinges Law’s jaw, rubbing the pad of his fingertip on Law’s tongue and fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Damn, he wants to grab onto his wrist, public be damned when he sucks his thumb. But just as quickly as Law was about to lick around his finger, it’s gone just as quickly. 

Law knows his eyes are hazy by the time Doflamingo pulls it out, and instead of wiping off the saliva the raven watches expectantly as he sucks it into his own mouth before going back to the conversation at hand. Like it’s casual. Nothing at all for Doflamingo to do such a thing. Law snatches his hand away as if he was burned, breath shaky. 

“Holy fuck,” Deuce whispers. 

Law wants to tell him that’s an understatement. 

Law mindlessly pushes his salad around, heart pounding. Doflamingo’s out of his league. If only Law could get at least one sip of liquor, some liquid courage, then he’d be able to do this, but Law refuses to even let a drop get in his system. He’s going to ride Doflamingo until his goddamn legs are _numb_ and nothing’s going to stop him from doing so. 

“Are you gonna eat that?” Luffy asks, cheeks full of food. Law levels a stare at him. 

“At least finish eating your own food before asking someone else for theirs.” 

Luffy holds up a finger, chewing inhumanely fast, and Law’s slightly impressed but also disgusted that he was able to swallow it all without choking. Yet there Law was, about to choke on fucking lettuce because of a damn smile, he frowns at that. 

“I’m done, now are you goin’ to eat that?” 

“You’re terrible,” Law scoffs, scooting his plate over. His stomach is too full of butterflies to eat anyways. 

“Oh yeah,” Ace starts, capturing Law’s attention, “I was looking at that Tudor and it seems the owner backed out on it, but we can still-” 

“ _No_ ,” Kid groans, and everyone slides their gaze to him, “we’re not talkin’ about _work_ tonight. How long did we work on the chateau? Five months straight? It’s time for us to relax.” 

Kid actually has a point- 

“Let’s take a shot then.” Zoro says for good measure. 

Law frowns. Any other night he would be up for it, but he knows if he were to put a glass up to his lips Doflamingo would probably yank him into that restroom and berate him for ruining their unsaid plans. It’s unsaid, but Law can _feel_ that he’s getting fucked tonight, and he just might cry if he doesn’t get that wish. He’s waited _months_ damnit, _months_. 

“I’ll pass.” Law says. 

For some reason it goes unnaturally quiet, even though the restaurant itself is still loud, as each person stares at him like he’s grown three heads. 

“What is it? I don’t have to drink _all_ the time.” Law flushes, huffing under his breath. 

“Yeah but you’re always the one who-” Kid snaps his mouth closed, eyes flicking to Doflamingo, Law glances away, hoping and praying, “you dirty little-” 

“ _Kid_ ,” Ace gasps with faux scandalization, and Doflamingo chuckles. 

It’s a front. He knows they’re putting up a front, and Law should have just acted like he was sick or something. That wouldn’t have went over well either, they would have just thrown back in his face to _take a shot, that’ll cure the sickness_ ; which is something Law _swears_ by. Damnit. He should’ve just let Doflamingo say something. Law denying alcohol would be equal to him saying he hates that damn faun. 

“I heard _shots_.” Nami walks up eagerly, curls bouncing in almost a lulling way if Law wasn’t currently in the midst of plotting his own demise. 

“I’m afraid not,” Shanks lilts, “ _Law_ doesn’t feel like drinking tonight.” 

Luffy whips his head up like he just missed the entire conversation, a piece of lettuce between his lips, Nami’s eyes widen. And what the fuck? They make it seem like he never turns down drinking. 

Well, he supposes he doesn’t, but fuck they could _at least_ act like it. Doflamingo is probably staring at him in amuse at everyone's behavior. 

Nami opens her mouth and then closes it, looking off behind Law and he sees when realization dawns on her because she gives him the cheekiest grin. 

“Oh, I see,” she hums, nodding, “well no shot for Law and his little date, but one for everyone else?” 

“But of course.” Shanks agrees, all too happily. 

“I don’t think I’ll have one either.” Robin chimes in. Nami smiles coyly, placing a hand on Law’s chair to lean closer to the table. 

He should be offended she’s using _his_ chair, but it’s actually impressive. Law can’t help but look from Nami back to Robin, who’s usually so stoic, but she’s not hiding the fact that she’s checking the orange haired woman out and liking what she sees. Huh. Maybe Kid was right for once. 

“Oh?” Nami asks, “you wouldn’t have anything important planned for later, now would you?” 

God, Law could only _dream_ to talk like that. Nami’s voice is breathy, sensuous, using her body to get her point across. Even though it’s blatantly obvious what she’s implying. 

“Actually, yes.” 

It’s clear Nami didn’t think Robin would say that because she straightens a little. 

“You’re not busy later on, are you?” Robin smirks. 

Nami flushes beautifully, and what the hell is going on. It’s no secret everybody flirts with everyone, but when did they all suddenly start hooking up. Law feels out of the loop. 

“I’m not,” Nami murmurs, shy all the sudden. How adorable, Law hasn’t ever seen the woman so bashful. 

“I’ll stop by your place after you get off work then.” 

Nami, it seems, has been taken down a notch because she just nods her head, turning on her heels to walk away quickly. 

“Okay-” 

“What the hell was that?” Kid, helpfully, finishes Law’s sentence. 

Robin just shrugs her shoulders, as if planning a sex session in front of friends is an everyday occurrence, and she leans back in the booth. One perfectly poised leg crossed over the other. 

“I was merely just asking what _she_ wanted to ask.” Robin provides, as professional as ever. She makes a point, maybe Law should do that. 

Law angles his head, ready to try out that little breathy voice Nami herself did, but Doflamingo is already staring right at him and Law’s eyes widen, jerking his head back to the table. Goddamn that man and his fucking perceptiveness. How is Law supposed to get one over on him? 

“What is it doll?” Doflamingo rasps, close enough to Law’s ear that he can feel the brush of his lips, “were you going to attempt that?” 

Law gasps when he’s turned, ignoring Kid’s, ‘ _here they go_ ’, to look up at Doflamingo. In the midst of Robin and Nami’s conversation, Law forgot the type of state he was in beforehand, but he’s quickly reminded of that with Doflamingo curving an arm around his back. Law’s tugged forward and the plug presses insistently on his sweet spot, he swallows back a sob as he clutches onto the edge of the chair. 

“How naughty of you,” Doflamingo berates, “were you going to ask me to fuck you.” 

Law damn near gets hard at those words alone, but he denies it, shaking his head. 

“I wasn’t.” 

“What a shame,” Doflamingo sighs, pulling his hand back, “I would’ve if you asked.” 

Law’s jaw drops, grabbing onto Doflamingo’s arm before he can move away. 

“Wait, I was just-” 

“If you want something, you need to ask properly for it doll.” Doflamingo unknowingly times that with a lull in the conversation around them, and his cheeks flare up in humiliation. 

Kid is staring at him with a wide grin and Law’s heart clashes in his chest, biting his lip as he shifts onto his chair correctly. Shit. Shit. Shit. This night keeps going from bad to worse. 

“So how was dinner everyone?” Sanji asks, and thank fuck. 

Kid would have no doubt teased him relentlessly if the cook didn’t show up. 

“It was great like always.” Luffy praises, louder than the rest of the table. 

Sanji smiles sweetly at him, ruffling his hair. The touch lingers a little, in a way that screams intimacy, and as if to seal that feat off, Luffy gazes up at him with fond eyes, flaming cheeks. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Sanji tells him and Luffy’s quick to give the man all of his attention. 

“We just got finished working on Mingo’s chateau, it was a lot of work, but it was worth it.” 

Sanji doesn’t ask _who_ the Mingo in question is, if it’s Doflamingo himself behind Law, or a client Luffy hasn’t told him about. Oh no, the blonde looks comfortable and at ease just having Luffy talk to him. 

Law wants to ask how the hell he missed these signs, when suddenly, the toy flares back to life. It’s on its lowest setting, so it’s _bearable_ , but barely. Law has been worked up before the night even started, and he doesn’t see how he’s going to last any longer. 

“Hopefully we’ll see you around more.” Sanji slides a hand to Luffy’s shoulder, patting it, and then walking away. 

Luffy watches him as he goes, and Law honestly would too since the view would be nice, but his vision is hazy. He keeps clenching around the plug nestled deeply inside of him, grasping onto the last of his sanity when he hears Luffy start talking. 

“You really think so?” Luffy asks, damn, Law missed the first question. 

“ _Everyone_ saw how he was looking at you,” Ace scoffs, “of course we _really think so_.” 

Law gets a hint at what they’re talking about, but then Doflamingo presses a hand to the base of his spine and he coughs to hide the moan that was threatening to slip loose. 

“We’re leaving.” Doflamingo suddenly announces, one strong hand wraps around Law’s arm to haul him up. 

Law feels weak next to him, but fuck if that doesn’t make him excited. He looks over his shoulder and every person looks just as fucking smug as ever, but whatever, fuck, Law is desperate, and he’s not shy enough to hide it. 

“Make sure you’re at the chateau early on Monday.” Law tells them, the demanding tone he had half a mind to use dims when he straightens to full height, but they get the point. 

“Mhm~” Kid muses, “we’ll be there bright and early boss.” 

“Have a _lovely_ time,” Ace adds. 

“And feel free to help yourself to anything else you want,” Doflamingo says and Law swears Luffy’s eyes light up, “I already have a tab open.” 

When the hell did he even manage to do that? 

“You’re the best Mingo- _Sanji_! I want crab legs, a full plate!” Luffy yells out, earning some giggles from the other tables. He really never changes. 

“You two be careful,” Mihawk lilts. 

Law hears Doflamingo hum, but he doesn’t respond, which he’s grateful for. The blonde grips the back of Law’s neck, the touch featherlight, rubbing down the length of it and back up, and Law stumbles a little clumsily. Doflamingo holds him tighter, righting him before he can fall, or do something shameful like knock a chair over. Law would _never_ live that down, his team would make sure of it. 

“Poor kitty,” Doflamingo teases, guiding him as he pushes the door open in front of them, “can’t even walk right.” 

Law gasps a little at the cold, “maybe if you weren’t such a brute-” 

Doflamingo sighs and Law automatically knows he fucked up. 

“I keep hoping you’ll get rid of that loose tongue of yours, but it seems even stuffing your ass doesn’t do the trick.” 

Law can’t even blame the chill outside on his blush. Doflamingo seems not to care if Law can keep up with him or not because he strides easily across the quaint parking lot, stopping near the passenger side to his car. It’s midnight black, and Law hates that he can see his flushed reflection perfectly under the moonlight. 

“I’m s-” 

“That’s not to worry though,” Doflamingo murmurs close to his ear. 

Law lets out a delirious sound when he’s forced against the car. It’s a tiny little thing, a mustang, corvette, whatever the hell it is, but Law nearly folds over the roof of it as Doflamingo holds him in place by the nape of his neck. 

Law recognizes the jingle of his keys as he takes them out of his pocket and then the car is unlocked. Doflamingo unceremoniously yanks Law up when the door is opened for him, and if he wasn’t hard before than he most definitely is now. Doflamingo doesn’t ask Law if he’s okay, doesn’t stop to check on him when he pushes him inside the car, and Law is fucking hot. Writhing in the passenger seat before the door is even slammed shut. 

Doflamingo walks around the trunk, and Law’s not paying attention like he should be, because the plug roars to life inside of him and he slumps on the seat, seatbelt forgotten in his hand. Law’s moan echoes noticeably outside of the car when Doflamingo swings his door open. With nightfall, the grin that’s placed on him is sinister and Law clutches at the strap uselessly. 

“ _Mingo_ , I’m so- sorry,” Law whines when Doflamingo presses on his chest, snatching the seatbelt out of his hand. 

“At least pay attention to what you’re doing.” 

Law wants him to keep talking, keep that condescending voice directed towards him. Doflamingo grips his jaw and tugs his head up, teeth cutting into his cheeks and Law has never lived until this moment. Life didn’t start existing for him until Doflamingo damn near threw him inside of this pristine little car, he’s never been prouder of that snide comment he was about to make outside. 

“You’re so hopeless, is it really that good?” Doflamingo palms his dick and Law swears under his breath, rocking his hips into the touch, “answer me.” 

Law doesn’t see how he can answer with the grip on his jaw, but he tries, damnit he tries even if his _it’s good_ was mumbled and barely coherent. Doflamingo snatches his hand away, slapping Law’s cheek in a way that could be fond, but the weight of it is heavy on his flesh. 

The car is put in reverse afterwards and it jerks back recklessly, jostling Law in his seat and he chokes out a moan, gripping the leather underneath him when it speeds forward. Fuck, he just wants to ride this thing, embarrassment be damned because it feels _so fucking good_. The toy is rubbing right against his prostate, the vibrations intensified because of the way Doflamingo’s handling his car. 

Law sags back, unable to hide his moans at how amazing it feels. God he’s glad Doflamingo had them leave when they did, Law surely would have let everyone at that restaurant see something they never would’ve thought they’d see. 

“T- turn it _off_ , _goddamnit_.” Law’s voice is hoarse already, eyes closed so he won’t have to see if someone out in traffic is watching him or not. 

Law knows nobody would be able to see because of the tint, but the prospect of someone getting a glimpse at how he looks right now, squirming and pleading to be fucked, gets him so aroused that he feels a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Fuck, Law’s never been this turned on before, it’s numbing, rattling his mind and he doesn’t stop himself when he starts rolling his hips. It feels too good and Doflamingo is ignoring him. Law hiccups a little mewl, gripping the sides of the seat for better leverage, the tip of the plug presses eagerly on his prostate, flared base pulsating on his perineum. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Law’s eyes roll back, hearing Doflamingo chuckle in delight. 

When Law does that he can’t even think about stopping. He’s hard in his jeans, tip rubbing almost painfully against the fabric, but even _that_ feels delicious. Fuck. Law’s about to cum, he wants to pull his pants down and jerk himself off to completion but then Doflamingo is finally talking to him and Law focuses intently on him. 

The red light before them glows over his face, makes the prominent set in his jaw look terribly enticing and Law can’t believe this man is about to lay claim on him. 

“If you make a mess in this car I’ll have you clean it up.” Doflamingo is dead serious too, his tone books no room for argument, and Law would clean this leather with his tongue if only Doflamingo demanded. 

“Y- yes sir.” Law has never heard himself sound more wanton. 

Doflamingo grins wickedly just as the light turns green, and Law watches how his hands curl over the steering wheel. Law knows Doflamingo will be gripping him that same way soon, and he can’t wait. He doesn’t realize how close he’s getting to Doflamingo until his hand is on the blonde’s thigh. Doflamingo makes a little humming sound that Law feels drawing up his spine, shivering as he whispers in his ear. 

“I- I need you,” Law has never sounded so needy, but Doflamingo _has_ to know this, “need you in- inside of me _so_ badly.” 

“Law,” Doflamingo warns. 

Law ignores him, curling his hand until his fingers brush along Doflamingo’s inner thigh, pressing a kiss on his throat. 

“Let me, let me suck you off.” 

Doflamingo releases a puff of air and Law feels the car speed up. 

“No.” 

“ _Please_.” Law rocks on the seat, feeling the vibrations to the tips of his toes, forehead plastered on Doflamingo’s shoulder, “so hard, baby, I’m so- so hard.” 

The blonde swerves a little when Law palms his dick, fuck, he’s so big. Law _needs_ it inside of him. The car is turned off and Law jerks his head up, damn, he didn’t even realize they made it to his condo already. Law reluctantly pulls away, and when his seatbelt is unbuckled Doflamingo tuts at him, whisking his phone up, and thank fuck the vibrations stop. 

“Look at me,” Doflamingo yanks his chin towards him, “you’re such a dirty little-” 

Law doesn’t wait to hear what else Doflamingo has to say, he very well knows how filthy he was acting, but he doesn’t plan on stopping now just because they’re parked out in front of his building. Law tugs at Doflamingo’s shirt, easily slotting their lips together and Law whines into the kiss. God, he forgot how soft the blonde’s lips are. Everything about this man is fucking _perfect_. 

Doflamingo lets out a noise of surprise, hand falling away, attempting to move but Law’s quick to stop him by holding the back of his head. The blonde gasps when Law tugs at his bottom lip, pulling Doflamingo closer so that he can properly lick into his mouth, both of their tongues sliding against each other. Law’s been wanting this all evening, unknowingly craving Doflamingo’s lips on his. 

Law almost doesn’t even want to pull back, but he wants to see if he’s blushing, looking just as dazed as he feels. Doflamingo chases after him and Law smiles, pressing a kiss next to his lips. Those glasses may be in place, but Law knows his eyes are lidded, Doflamingo’s cheeks are tinted pink, lips slick with Law’s spit. Oh, he looks devastatingly gorgeous. 

“Let’s go on up.” Law tells him.

· · · · 

Doflamingo will be the first to admit that he follows after Law like a lost puppy.

The last thing he expected when they parked in the garage was Law quickly stealing a kiss from him. It wasn’t nearly enough; it was chaste and addicting, Law taking control like that, it left Doflamingo wanting more. He didn’t even care that he stumbled out of the car after Law. 

And it only got worse when they got in the elevator, Law caged him against the railing, hands on Doflamingo’s hips and lips back on his. Law didn’t seem to care that the cameras could see everything he was doing, how he was licking into Doflamingo’s mouth, grinding his hips against him. Fuck, Law was so hard, so fucking sexy. If he knew this was how he was going to act he would’ve done it a long time ago. 

Law grabs at his hand when they make it to his floor, blouse skewed in a way that shows off his clavicles, the beginning of his heart tattoo. Doflamingo’s mouth waters. That’s the reason they left the restaurant in the first place. He didn’t expect Law to come out of the restroom with more of his shirt unbuttoned, and Mihawk leveled him with a stare that said as much. And then the way Law was rocking on that chair, humping his leather seat in the car. 

Law, fuck, Law’s irresistible. 

Doflamingo’s not even ashamed to say that type of behavior makes him weak. Law simply has no shame at all, he owns up to his desire, makes it palpable enough that others unknowingly crave for the same thing. He’s never been with someone who’s so open with their eroticism, and _that_ says something. Others stoop to seduction tactics, whereas Law basks in it. He thrives in it, and Doflamingo isn’t even sure if Law’s aware of how naturally it comes to him. 

“God, I’ve been wanting you for so long.” Law drags Doflamingo inside of his home when he gets the door unlocked, slamming it closed behind him. 

Doflamingo can only watch as Law strips himself of his shirt, tossing it to the side. Has anyone ever wanted him this badly? He can’t remember the last time it was so blatant. 

“Pay attention to me,” Law fucking _whines_ the words, grabbing at Doflamingo’s shirt and that snaps him into action. 

Doflamingo takes his shirt in hand, tugging it off and Law’s hands are on him before the garment touches the floor. Law is greedy, dragging his fingers down Doflamingo’s abs, the way those tattoos look pressed against his own skin does something to him. He’s never had the honor of having such art literally in his grasp and it almost feels unreal. 

Doflamingo is out of his element, standing in place as Law’s eyes flutter closed, pressing kisses on his chest, sliding his hands around his waist. 

“So perfect,” Law whispers on his skin, Doflamingo groans when nails scratch on his back, holding him closer. 

_Fuck_. 

“Law.” Doflamingo’s eyebrows furrow, he’s never sounded so soft before. 

Law ignores him, dragging his tongue across his pecs, lapping at his nipple. Oh fuck. Doflamingo slides a hand into Law’s hair and the man moans as it gets pulled, closing his mouth around the bud to suck harshly. Doflamingo feels the action all the way to the tips of his toes, his nails scrape on Law’s scalp, mouth parted as he gasps and that catches Law’s attention. Those eyes of his open slowly, looking up intently while he lays the flat of his tongue on the hard nub. 

“You’re so quiet baby,” goddamn, he’ll never get over the way Law calls him baby, “is this okay?” 

Doflamingo feels oddly incompetent. He had a number of things in his mind that he planned on doing to Law and all of them included playing with him until he was sobbing and wrecked. That quickly faded though. Doflamingo assumed Law would stay pliant and docile, but it seems whenever he’s this aroused, he takes matters into his own hands, so Doflamingo unknowingly played himself. 

“It’s more than okay,” Doflamingo rasps, walking forward. Law clutches onto him, following his movements and he smiles at him so damn softly. Too sweet for this type of moment, for how Law has been acting. It throws him off kilter, “I didn’t realize how insatiable you were doll.” 

Law huffs out a laugh, looking up at him as he walks backwards. 

“You’ve been testing my patience all night.” 

Doflamingo smiles, “maybe I should start doing that more often.” 

Law spreads his hands out over his back just as they make it in the room, skating them down so that he’s gripping Doflamingo’s ass. 

“I think that’s the worst idea you’ve ever had.” 

Doflamingo agrees, but he won’t say that. It’s nice riling the man up, seeing him desperate enough that he can’t help but take matters into his own hands. It’s such an enticing turn of events, Doflamingo can’t help but be excited for whatever Law plans on surprising him with next. 

“But you know,” Law whispers huskily, eyes becoming hooded. 

Doflamingo imagines this is how sirens ensnare sailors. 

“I don’t really mind being left at your mercy.”

· · · · 

Doflamingo, clearly, was making sure Law ate his own words.

Law’s knees were instantly rubbed red as soon as Doflamingo pushed him to the floor, _push_ is used very lightly. The blonde damn near shoved him to the ground the minute Law was stripped naked. Of course, Law had no qualms about that. 

The picture Doflamingo makes standing before him, every bit threatening with that powerful aura of his, gorgeous cock hanging between the zipper of his pants. He couldn’t be bothered with taking them off, and Law doesn’t even care if he does or not. 

It does something to him, seeing how hard he is and almost fully clothed, knowing Law is perfectly naked, still stuffed full. He has his weight dropped to the floor, balls heavy against the hardwood, but the feeling Law gets when that base catches and drags against the ground is fucking addicting and Doflamingo doesn’t seem to mind Law debasing himself like this. 

“Open up.” Doflamingo taps Law’s cheek and his mouth drops open. 

God, he’s been waiting on this so, so long. Law is aware of how eager his looks, jaw hanging, tongue lolled out of his mouth, practically _gagging_ for his dick. Doflamingo bites his lip, gripping the base of his length to smear precum around Law’s upper lip, he laps it up with ease, damn near moaning at the salty taste. 

Now this... 

This is Law in his element. He may have shied away at the restaurant and been debauched in the car, but Law knows he’s going to drive Doflamingo insane. Maybe he shouldn’t be so proud of that, Law thinks, since it’s only cock sucking, but he’s always been more than skilled in the task so if this is what it takes to make Doflamingo weak in the knees then he’s all fucking for it. 

“You look so happy,” Doflamingo hums, palming the head of his cock, dragging his hand back down, Law salivates, “kitty’s so happy to be on his knees. You like sucking dick, don’t you?” 

Doflamingo meant for the words to be humiliating but Law only grows harder because of the taunt, nodding his head enthusiastically. He missed being talked to this way- belittled, degraded. 

“Words.” Doflamingo scolds and Law’s quick to comply. 

“ _Yes_.” 

“What a good boy.” 

Law flushes at the praise, licking his lips when Doflamingo steps forward. He could cry at the feeling of his dick settling on his tongue, heavy and already spurting out more precum. Law closes his eyes, humming when he fastens his mouth, licking around the tip. It doesn’t take long for spit to bubble up on Law’s lips, but he welcomes it, relishes in the way Doflamingo groans because of how sloppy he’s being. 

“How messy,” Doflamingo teases, thumb tracing saliva and dragging it out to Law’s cheek. 

Law opens his eyes, taking more of Doflamingo in his mouth and the blonde steps back. Law furrows his eyebrows, scooting forward and Doflamingo does it again, Law whimpers when the action makes his dick pop out of his mouth and he’s quick to scurry forward. It occurs to him that he’s behaving like a cockslut, looking upset just because his mouth isn’t full. 

“Don’t tease me,” Law breathes, not even thinking when he falls to his hands, following Doflamingo as he glides backwards to the bed. 

“I just wanted to sit down,” the blonde pouts, but he’s not fooling Law. He probably just wanted to see if he would crawl for him, and Law, as easy as he is, took the bait. 

Law wonders what picture he makes, disheveled and on his knees, chasing after an impressive dick. He’s sure anybody would do the same. 

“Besides,” Doflamingo drawls, reaching out a hand to curve behind Law’s head, “I like it better like this.” 

Law has half a mind to ask why, but he doesn’t get very far when Doflamingo threads his fingers in the black strands, yanking his head down. And Law gets it. Doflamingo’s strong legs cage him in, and Law moans as his cock fills out his mouth. 

His hand is insistent, knowing exactly how he wants Law. It tightens in his hair, bobbing his head down the length, and since Doflamingo knows Law can take it he doesn’t give him warning when he presses in his throat. 

Law’s moan is disgusting, laced with spit and precum, and his hands curl on the ground, eyes watering when Doflamingo presses and presses until Law is quite sure he can’t breathe anymore. His head is in Doflamingo’s lap, nose tickled by rich fabric. He smells expensive and lethal, and Law clenches up around the plug. 

“Like this,” Doflamingo groans, “tighten your throat up more.” 

Oh _god_. Law’s toes curl, shivering in between Doflamingo. It’s not hard at all to do as he’s told, considering he’s constricting his breathing, Law still follows the order like it’s engraved in him. 

“There you go kitty.” 

Law moans when he’s jerked up, spine arching painfully but Doflamingo is smiling at him so brightly as he tries to intake air. 

“That’s how I want you, easy to use,” Doflamingo jerks himself off before Law, twisting his hand and spreading spit down his length, “when you’re on your knees you’re nothing but a hole. If you can’t take it tell me now.” 

Law doesn’t say _shit_. He’s literally never heard something more beautiful, even poetry can’t compare to Doflamingo. 

“That’s a good boy,” Doflamingo wrenches his head back some more and Law’s heart leaps into his throat, knees knocking together when the man sucks his bottom lip, nipping at it harshly, “if you want me to stop tap my leg twice.” 

What a perfect gentleman. Doflamingo’s all hard edges and sadistic treatment, but he does it all lovingly, and Law could get used to this. Hell, after everything he’s put him through, Law already is used to it. 

Law lets himself be guided back. Doflamingo gave him more than enough time to breathe. Law’s heart pounds, cock twitching when he rocks inside of him, slowly, letting him adjust. He spreads his legs as far as Doflamingo is willing to let them go, which isn’t far at all. 

“Knees together.” Doflamingo kicks at his legs and Law snaps them together, “and no more moving.” 

Fuck. Fuck he’s going to ruin Law. 

The palm of Doflamingo’s hand sears the back of Law’s head and he’s soon being thrusted into. No mercy. Once Doflamingo starts it’s obvious he doesn’t intend to stop. Law keeps his jaw slack, enduring the sweet torment with watered eyes, docile- the only thing moving is what Doflamingo is touching. And it feels so good, having no other orders but to keep still and let his mouth be used. Doflamingo’s cock is all around him, pushing and pulling, strong fingers bobbing Law’s head with ease. 

It was easy to forget but once the plug is turned back on Law positively whines, the sound comes off muffled with Doflamingo slipping into his throat, but the vibrations around his cock make the blonde moan also. Law’s nails scratch on the floorboards, and his balls draw up. 

Tears spring to his eyes and Law chokes the next time Doflamingo drives into him. The blonde tuts disapprovingly, and instead of giving Law air he holds him in place again, slapping his cheek lightly. 

“A slut like you can handle it,” Doflamingo retorts when Law recoils, “look at how fucking hard you are, you can take it doll.” 

Law’s eyes roll back. His body is fucking _screaming_ for air, but goddamn Doflamingo is making this so good for him, giving him so much. The plug is vibrating at a normal level and paired with Doflamingo’s cock cutting off his air supply, making tears spring to his eyes, it’s fucking euphoric. Law’s never felt so boneless. 

“Damn I love it when you cry for me,” Doflamingo coos, rutting up and Law retches, sobbing hoarsely when he’s drawn back again. 

Law crumples to the ground, head down between his shoulders, coughing up spit and it’s really so fucking disgusting. His chin is caked with saliva, cheeks plastered with tears and he’s achingly fucking hard because of it. Law reaches a hand behind himself, grabbing the base of the toy to fuck his hole with it. 

“Look at me while you do that.” Doflamingo groans. 

Law glances up and the blonde bites his bottom lip, jerking off to the sight in front of him. 

“You look _filthy_ kitty,” Doflamingo croons. 

Law feels it, he’s sweating and drooling and crying, but it feels so fucking good and he’s about to cum so there’s no point in trying to clean himself up now. 

“Can I take a picture of you baby?” 

Fuck. Law’s mind automatically flicks to the image of Doflamingo lying in bed, cock in hand and just looking at a picture of him while he chases his release. 

Law nods hurriedly, flushing a deeper shade of red as he reaches his climax. The vibrations get turned up and Law’s back bows, hand working to thrust the toy in and out of him. His mouth drops open and Doflamingo may or may not be saying something to him, but it all gets drowned out when he fits a hand around his member, jerking off in quick motions. 

“I- I’m, I’m-” Law’s pathetic attempt to warn Doflamingo of his impending release gets cut off when it crashes over him. 

Law twitches, trembling, moaning as he rides out his orgasm. Cum spurts on his thighs, and Law doesn’t stop until he tastes that sliver of oversensitivity. It’s been so long since he was last taken to this state, delirious and dripping with the need to cum again. Law is still hard and both of his hands are still moving, punching out high pitched sounds that he would _never_ even dream of making on a daily basis, but fuck, fuck it feels too good to even _stop_. 

“Breathtaking.” Doflamingo murmurs. 

Law’s head rolls forward, chest heaving as he tentatively takes the plug out, it squelches as it goes, and his hole greedily tries to suck it back in. 

“You’re fucking _breathtaking_ ,” Doflamingo repeats, pushing Law on his back, “goddamnit you’re stunning.” 

Cropped blonde hair is seen moving towards Law’s thighs, but it’s too much strain on him to look down. Law simply lays there, staring at the ceiling as Doflamingo finds it an important task to clean Law’s cum off his thighs with his tongue, spitting praises out in between while Law tries to catch his breath. 

“How did I get so lucky.” Doflamingo says against his skin, pressing a kiss once his essence is gone off one leg, trailing his lips across to the opposite, “you’re so perfect.” 

Law is fucking _glowing_ under the accolades, soaking in every single word as Doflamingo skims his hands up his sides, tugging him down until Law is buried underneath him. More kisses delivered to his face, holding onto him so lightly like he’s made of the finest fucking porcelain. Law’s never felt so damn loved. 

“So sappy,” Law mutters, smiling lazily when Doflamingo glances up at him. 

Law doesn’t like that. 

It takes a lot of effort, but he gets his arms to move, placing his palms on Doflamingo’s flushed cheeks. At any other moment, Law wouldn’t mind staring back at himself, but not tonight. He’s been craving for Doflamingo’s gaze months on end now, and the only thing that’s going to stop him from doing this is the man himself. 

But Doflamingo knows. The blonde doesn’t move an inch when Law trails his thumbs under the shades, lifting them slightly, pausing to gauge Doflamingo’s reaction. 

Law doesn’t know why but he’s suddenly nervous, his heart is beating a mile a minute, and Doflamingo isn’t moving at all. Law wonders if anybody else has ever attempted this. The moment is a little too intimate and both men are still hard, but Law needs this. He wants to know if Doflamingo gazes at him with the same eyes Law does him, if Law’s the only person who has ever seen him without his signature glasses on. 

Doflamingo allows Law to take them off, shades in one hand while the other brushes across blonde eyelashes. There’s a small scar marring his left eye, but Law’s rendered speechless when Doflamingo opens his eyes. One side of his face is almost a spitting image of his brother, except the eye is a cerulean blue, the one that’s scarred is a light brown hue, the pupil dilated. 

“I was in an accident when I was younger,” Doflamingo explains, “fist fights and all.” 

Law smiles fondly when Doflamingo tugs him up, setting him in his lap. He imagines a smaller Doflamingo running around, wreaking havoc with his friends. It’s adorable to think about. 

Law can’t take his eyes off of him, and he hates to say, but he’s afraid he might hide these sunglasses anytime they’re alone together if Doflamingo approves. It’s striking, the contrast of each iris. Law just assumed the man had an attachment to the accessory, but that’s not the case. 

“One of the kids I used to play with was a nasty little thing, could you believe I was an angel as a child.” 

“I would have never guessed.” Law muses. 

Doflamingo nods very seriously, eyes shimmering, “he threw a punch at me, scratched my eye. It took multiple operations, but it’ll never be repaired.” 

“Did it hurt?” Law internally berates himself for asking the rude question but Doflamingo grins. 

“Not at all, it is a pain in the ass though.” Doflamingo’s fingers join Law’s that are on his cheek, “it no longer responds to the stimulation of light.” 

What a horrible thing to go through as a child, Law couldn’t imagine a thing like that happening to him, but Doflamingo seems to take it in stride. He’s not embarrassed or afraid to divulge more information than Law asked for, and he’s grateful for that, thankful that Doflamingo gave him this piece of himself especially in such a vulnerable manner. 

“I think it looks beautiful.” 

When Doflamingo smiles it makes his eyes crinkle up, and holy fuck he’s more than beautiful. He’s all boyish charm, dazzling eyes, and holding Law closer to him as he presses a kiss to the side of his lips. 

“Aside from my family, only you’ve seen this side of me,” Doflamingo noses his way up his jaw, kissing the line of it as he goes and Law’s heart clatters in his chest at the confession. 

Sure, he _thought_ that, but it’s different having the man himself confirm it. 

“I think it’s fitting though,” Doflamingo murmurs against Law’s earrings, fingers spread against his back. 

Law wraps his arms around Doflamingo’s shoulders, holding tightly onto cropped blonde hair when his tongue swirls under his ear, sucking a bruising mark in its place. Law angles his head for more, wrapping his legs around Doflamingo’s waist when he slides his hands down to palm at his ass. 

“Who needs light when I have the sun itself in my lap.”

· · · · 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And I [REST]
> 
> Usually I have a lot to say, but I'm speechless and preparing the next chapter. So I'm currently in the greatest of all turmoils


	28. monologue at 3 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks gorgeous under moonlight, but Doflamingo already knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a trying one, for reasons that will be obvious whenever you get done reading it ;)
> 
> I'm back like 3 hours later because I forgot to update tags, and the way it all just took a Hard ~pun intended~ Left
> 
> (it's okay, you don't have to laugh at my lame joke skdjdkf)

Law likes to consider himself a lover of many things; the arts, black and white movies and even classical music, but mainly sex. 

Law learned in his older teenage years- courtesy of his first insatiable boyfriend- that the body was meant for pleasure. Of course, they were young and wild with no _real_ experience, but at least Lucci had enough to fulfill him for the time being. If it wasn’t his assholish ways that ended the relationship, then it might have been the sex. 

Law was a very adventurous person in bed, he lived for the thrill of it, the adrenaline passionate sex brings between people. Oh, he gave himself over to it the minute he found out what sex was like after Lucci. There were many things that Law found appealing and he was always with somebody willing enough to try it. It’s a tempting little thing, being presented with something that’s borderline appalling, but as Law said, he is a lover of sex. 

There weren’t many things that put him off because he has such an open mind, he lives for pain, being manhandled and filled to the brim, begging and crying, and more slightly depraved fantasies that have yet to be achieved. That only intensified when he met Sabo because he’s as sadistic as he is beautiful. The blonde had no qualms using him, marking him up, he took Law's submission greedily but gave back to him in tenfold for it- 

But the man that’s currently behind him, feasting on Law as if he wouldn’t be able to fucking _breathe_ without having his tongue up his ass- is currently defying those odds. 

Law’s not going to be subtle about this, he _loves_ getting his ass eaten, being given any type of oral sex, he adores being pleasured in any way possible, and Doflamingo seems to like giving it as much as Law enjoys it. 

Which is dangerous for Law, he’s already weak for him, and with what the blonde has shown him already, he’s more than exceptional in the sexual field. He wouldn’t call himself a whore, exactly, but Law knows a good fuck, and Doflamingo is way past the term and he hasn’t even stuck his dick in him yet. 

Doflamingo has Law on his knees, face down and caged in with both arms settled over the base of his spine, holding Law in place as he slurps as devilishly as he can at his rim. He’s not in a hurry at all, one would think Doflamingo controlled time itself by how unhurriedly he’s eating him out. The blonde is licking in depths that Law never even dreamed of. Face plastered on his own pillow, sobbing when Doflamingo buries himself between the cheeks. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Law's toes curl, chest sinking into the bed and Doflamingo sucks harshly at his pucker, nipping the sensitive flesh before swirling the wet appendage around him, “fuck me-” 

Law is aware that his words are muffled by his mouth being pressed into the pillow, but he swears Doflamingo can hear him, which is why the blonde ignores the plea and instead starts rocking Law back onto his tongue. Law’s head flies up, flushed and sweaty, he’s fucking crying _again_ , and Doflamingo just _doesn’t fucking stop_.

“I’m rea _dy_ , oh god Mingo, I’m ready, I’m so ready.” 

Law hates that he can feel the man smile against him, and he does nothing about it except change their position. Law is pushed onto the bed and he sobs now that his cock is trapped between him and the sheets. Doflamingo blows a stripe up his hole and Law clenches around nothing, hiding his face in humiliation. 

“You taste so good baby,” Doflamingo rasps and Law shudders, choking out a moan when one of his cheeks are spread and fingers suddenly fill him up without warning. 

Law fucking _keens_ , biting at the pillow as he rocks forward- backward- too strung up to do anything more than try to gain friction by the covers or by the fingers. At this point it doesn’t matter which. 

“Crying from three fingers up your ass and you think you can take my dick.” Doflamingo tsks. 

Law wants to tell him that he was crying well before that, but he’d most likely get a sick thrill out of that piece of information. 

Doflamingo covers his back and Law almost screams with need at how _strong_ he feels. His body just swallows Law up, barely even pressed against him, yet he can practically taste how Doflamingo would feel dropping all of his weight on him, making it hard to breathe or think about anything that’s not him. God, Law wants him so badly, he’s been thrumming with need ever since the blonde stripped right in front of him only a few minutes ago. 

“Just lay there and take it kitty,” Doflamingo croons along the shell of his ear, twisting and spreading Law’s hole in a way that has him seeing stars, “I know you like it, you fucking _love_ it don’t you.” 

Law nods frantically, hands clawing at the pillowcase when Doflamingo flicks his wrist, easily finding his sweet spot. He almost voices his complaints when Doflamingo pulls away, the heat of him now gone but Law feels his little puffs of air against the spit and lube that’s being fucked back inside of him. The man is clearly in his fucking element, his breathing isn’t strained at all. 

“I want to hear you scream for me first.” 

Is all Doflamingo says before mouthing at his ass, three fingers driving into his hole at a speed Law can’t fucking handle paired with the sloppy open-mouthed kisses. Doflamingo just takes and _takes_ , and Law can do no more except lay in the drool on his pillow, eyes snapped shut at the onslaught. 

Law lets out a little squeal when a fourth finger is added, the kisses turning filthier until Doflamingo is damn near making out with the most intimate part of himself, making Law whimper when he pulls away. 

“Louder.” 

Heat rolls into Law’s gut at an alarming pace, splotches hazy in his vision. Law feels frayed around the edges, throat already scraped raw because of past ministrations, yet here Doflamingo is wanting more of him. He’s so fucking greedy, but Law is eating it up, pushing his hips back because the blonde is taking care of him _so_ well. 

“Come on baby,” Doflamingo urges, fingers punching Law’s prostate, “scream as loud as you want, let me hear you.” 

Law doesn’t know if it’s based off those words alone, or because of the meticulousness of his fingers and tongue, or even how he’s rubbing himself on his own bed. But as soon as Law’s brain processes the urgency in Doflamingo’s tone he stiffens up, mouth dropped open on a silent scream and he’s coming again. Spilling on his own bed sheets and sobbing like no tomorrow, and Doflamingo continues to press on his abused prostate, rubbing the bundle of nerves until Law knows for a fact his neighbor might hear the shrill sounds of Law reaching his climax. 

Law is fucking exhausted, bone satiating numbness when Doflamingo leisurely pulls his fingers out, groaning as the obscene amount of lube squelches, and he’s flipping Law over like he’s featherlight, wiping the lube off on his abdomen. If Law had the energy he would berate the older man for that, but attempting to move his lips feels taxing, so he keeps quiet for the moment, like the good boy Doflamingo says he is. 

“You’re so gorgeous baby.” Doflamingo praises, and Law gets the sense that he looks utterly debauched and disgusting, and he grunts. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Law sighs when Doflamingo slides an arm underneath him. Damn his touch is really grounding, Law could fall asleep just like this. 

“You may be right,” Doflamingo lilts and Law slaps his back. 

“You’re an asshole.” 

Doflamingo licks at his chin and Law recoils, face burning in shame because he knows for a fact that his beard was still wet with spit. 

“I love the way your drool tastes.” Doflamingo hums. 

Law scoffs, “so fucking disgusting.” 

“Everything about you is divine,” Doflamingo’s knees press against Law’s thighs, spreading them open and Law’s not fucking ready for this. 

He was ready, but that was before Doflamingo proved that he was a fucking expert and he has stamina for days, and at any other time Law would be able to keep up, no problem, but Doflamingo made sure Law was as worn out as he could get before he actually fucks him. 

“You’re just saying that,” Law murmurs, completely small with Doflamingo hovering above him. 

“As if I would ever lie to you about such a thing,” Doflamingo scoffs, sliding Law’s hair off his forehead, “you’ll learn, baby, that I won’t ever tell you a lie. What I say is nothing but the truth and you’ll take it as such because I love you.” 

Law stares up into beautifully mix matched eyes, and he sees it now, the adoration he’s always craved. Doflamingo is gazing at him softly, holding him so tight and petting his hair, and Law already knew that he would never lie to him. Doflamingo isn’t the type of man to do such petty things, but the way he delivered the speech tugs at Law’s heart strings. 

“I love you more.” Law replies, a bit poutier than he intended, but Doflamingo is always catching him off guard with his sentiments, so whatever. 

The blonde grins widely at him, chuckling a little under his breath. 

“Have you ever been in love before?” Doflamingo kisses under his jaw, massaging circles into Law’s hair, and Law sags on the bed. 

“Maybe once.” 

Law gasps when Doflamingo scoots forward, the tip of his cock barely breeching his hole, but Law’s so damn open that it slips right in with no problem at all- except for the fact that Doflamingo is fucking _huge_. What the fucking hell, Law underestimated the fact that Doflamingo is _much_ bigger than he looks. The bulbous tip is already stretching him wide and Law can’t breathe. 

“Has anyone really ever touched you kitty,” Law’s head knocks to the side when Doflamingo rocks more of his length in him, “filled you up like this-“ 

_Oh god_. Oh my fucking _gosh_. 

Law can feel every single inch of Doflamingo slowly slipping inside of him, his walls clinging to the length as he pulls back, grinding in deeper. The hand that’s curled under his back grabs at his waist, the other one cradling his cheek in a soft display. 

“I bet you’ve never even made love,” and Doflamingo is right. 

Law’s only fancied being railed into the bed, walls, a table, whatever surface that was resistant enough to take a hard fucking. It’s not as if he would’ve minded being coddled, gazed at intently, but that’s not Law. He knows what he likes, and it’s not love making, Law’s never came when one of his partners tried to turn sweet on him. 

But the way Doflamingo is currently slowly splitting Law open, Law knows that he’s going to enjoy every minute. 

“Let me show you kitten, let me show you how it feels to be loved by me.” 

In one swift movement, Doflamingo is nestled deep inside of him and Law’s eyes roll back, feet slipping from where they were perched, wheezing out a guttural moan. _Goddamnit_. Fuck, _fuck_ he’s so big. Law is already tearing up, nails digging into Doflamingo’s back and he knows it must hurt, but Law is full in a way he’s never experienced. It’s painful in the best way imaginable. 

Doflamingo drops his head into the dip of Law’s shoulder, sucking bruising marks along the skin and Law pulsates around the length of him. 

“So _tight_.” 

Law clenches at that tone alone, Doflamingo’s voice is dark and throaty, and he chubs up just because of it. The blonde huffs out a strained laugh, removing the hand that’s in Law’s hair to grab at his leg, hoisting it up on his shoulder. Law’s nails rake down Doflamingo’s back when he experimentally rolls his hips. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” Law sobs, “oh _god_. I can’t-” 

“It’s okay baby,” Doflamingo shushes, “I got you, I got you.” 

Law’s back is arched even in Doflamingo’s grasp, one leg damn near folding him in half while the other is laying lifelessly on the bed. Doflamingo is continuously licking and sucking bruising marks down the length of his throat, rocking inside of him at a slow pace, and Law is in fucking heaven. If one could reach nirvana just by simply taking a big cock, then Law has reached that place. 

It’s almost unbearable, Law’s walls are clinging around Doflamingo’s girth, but the way that he’s biting and bruising his pulsing point has him falling limp on the bed. 

“There you go,” Doflamingo murmurs, “so good for me, so perfect.” 

Law bites his lip but that doesn’t stop the moan that tumbles into the air around them. He’s heavily affected by Doflamingo’s words, his ministrations, the way he’s meticulously pulling Law apart and he’s barely even done anything. And Law knows he’s never going to be the same after this, he won’t even be able to _look_ at another man because of how Doflamingo’s making him feel. 

“You were made for me,” as if to signify that remark, Doflamingo thrusts a little bit harder and Law whines pathetically, dragging his free leg around Doflamingo’s waist, “look at how you take me, you take me so well kitty.” 

Doflamingo drives inside of Law, pushing him up on the bed and Law’s fucking delirious. The pace is addicting, he can feel the drag of Doflamingo’s cock thrusting in and out of him, so damn hard and so big, and he’s purposely missing Law’s prostate like he wants to make this last as long as he possibly can. 

“ _Please_.” Law has no damn idea why he even said that, but it just slips out and Doflamingo is pulling back, staring down at him with a dark expression and holy fuck he loves this man. 

“What is it you need Law,” Doflamingo drawls. Why the hell is he so good at this, what the fuck. 

Law can barely even breathe, and Doflamingo’s totally unaffected, still able to talk Law through it. 

Law presses his heel on the base of Doflamingo’s spine, trying to get him to speed up. If it feels this fucking amazing right now, Law can only imagine how it’s going to feel with Doflamingo fucking him roughly. That’s what he wants, to be fucked stupid, have this powerful man hold him down and use him like a doll, filling him up. Law moans at the thought, scratching Doflamingo’s back and he groans in return. 

“F- faster, I need you-” Law whimpers, words cut off by Doflamingo’s nails digging into the flesh of his thigh, “need you to go faster.” 

Doflamingo pulls out completely and Law’s eyes fly open, tearstained eyelashes and all. 

“Why, why’d you stop,” Law whines, “please _Min_ -” 

“God, you sound so pretty, begging me to fuck you,” Doflamingo tightens his arm under him, hauling him up until Law’s seated in his lap, knees on either side of his waist, “crying for me.” 

Doflamingo licks at a tear that cascades down Law’s cheek, and the ravens mouth drops open when Doflamingo sits him on his cock. The change in position is palpable. Law can damn near feel him in his stomach, up to his fucking chest, and if it wasn’t for the arm still behind him, he surely would have slumped back. 

Doflamingo picks up his rhythm like this, bouncing Law on his cock with no strain at all, and Law can do nothing except take it. His hands slip off Doflamingo’s back, clawing at whatever skin he can reach, and the blonde presses him close. Law’s head rocks to the side, eyes rolling when Doflamingo jabs at his prostate and he twitches above him, moaning without abandon. 

It’s hard _not_ to show his appreciation for such treatment. This is what Law wanted, what he always wanted, to have this man branding him with his dick, molding Law’s hole until it stretched enough to take him with ease. Oh, it feels good, feels so fucking _good_ \- 

“Yeah?” Doflamingo rasps. Law’s not even ashamed he was voicing that out loud. 

The blonde bites at his bottom lip, licking across it, sucking it into his mouth while both hands meet at Law’s ass, picking him up and dropping him on his dick. 

“Like that?” 

Law nods eagerly, rocking down to meet his thrusts head on, twitching when Doflamingo’s cock brushes along his prostate. 

“ _Right there_ ,” Law moans, “right there baby.” 

Doflamingo groans, fingers grabbing tighter and Law knows he’s going to have bruising marks and he can’t fucking wait to press on them afterwards, remembering how Doflamingo feels inside of him. So big, and Law’s so wet, sucking him in like he really was made for the specific purpose of taking Doflamingo’s cock. 

Law is spurred on by that thought, pushing on Doflamingo’s chest until he falls back, the man grunting at the change of pace. Law’s been waiting to ride the hell out of this man, and seeing him biting on his lip, eyelashes fluttering as Law swivels his hips on top of him. Oh, it’s more than worth it. 

And Doflamingo just lays there and lets Law have at it, watching through lidded eyes when Law places his hands on the bigger man’s chest for leverage, rising until the tip of his cock is stretching his hole and slamming back down. Law keeps the pace just like that, head hanging forward when he continues to chase that sweet stimulation against his prostate. 

“Goddamn,” Doflamingo groans, fingers now flexing on Law’s waist. 

Law peeks up at him, eyeing the set in his jaw with a wicked grin. Doflamingo looks enthralling when he’s getting used like this. Law clamps down as he lifts up and Doflamingo’s mouth parts, eyes fluttering when he rocks down. His hips twitch upwards when Law digs his nails into his pecs, groaning a touch bit higher than what Law’s heard before. 

“Oh, you really like that.” Law purrs, scratching his nails across his nipples and Doflamingo’s eyes actually roll back. 

Such a thing shouldn’t make him feel so powerful, but Law’s managed to gain the upper hand and he hates to admit that it makes him feel like a god. 

Doflamingo grips his waist, trying to meet Law’s thrusts, but the man has had enough of his fun. Law drops his weight on top of him, groaning as he’s filled up and Doflamingo snaps his mouth shut, furrowing his brows at Law. 

“You’re gonna lay there and let me get my fill of you,” Law tells him, breathing heavily. Law's cum enough tonight- more than he usually has- so he’s going to savor this third one even if it gets Doflamingo whimpering. 

Doflamingo’s eyes visibly widen and Law doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to seeing his expressions. He looked ravishing with those shades of his on, but off- he looks simply _regal_. A true aristocrat pinned beneath him. 

“How demanding,” Doflamingo muses, removing his hands from Law’s waist to thread them behind his head, smirking up at him, “do your worst to me kitty.” 

Law should be nerved by that little taunt, and if he didn’t get the treatment he got beforehand then maybe he would have, but Law’s going to give this man a run for his damn money. 

“Keep your hands just like that,” Law mutters, eyelids falling shut as he starts riding Doflamingo again. 

The stretch is nearly overwhelming, but Law doesn’t hide his appreciation for it. He’s never had the pleasure of being seated on such a big cock and he lives for it, basks in the pressure it brings on his sweet spot. Filling him up and nearly leaving him empty when it’s only the tip, but Law is so fucking greedy, pitching his hips forward with a whimper when the emptiness becomes too much for him to handle. 

Law runs a hand through his hair, sweeping the black tendrils off his forehead, body sticky with sweat and cock jutting in the air. The arousal in the room is all-consuming, each lustful moan travels up his spine, curling his toes when Doflamingo sighs, humming, like he’s trying to keep all those pretty noises inside of him. And that just won’t do. 

Law flutters his eyes open, threading his fingers in cropped blonde hair and he grins when Doflamingo mutters out a curse. 

“Let me hear you,” Law drawls, releasing his hair now that he has his attention, “I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.” 

Doflamingo’s arms flex, and Law knows he’s struggling not touching him, but he doesn’t care about that right now. Not when that lovely heat starts coursing through him, making him tremble with excitement as his movements pick up speed. Law is damn near rocking the bed, the headboard a dull thump on the wall, but Doflamingo listens to him so well. 

That pretty mouth of his parts and Law feels a sense of joy when he’s moaning with him. Law fits a hand around his cock, walls squeezing down on Doflamingo’s length and the blonde throws his head back. 

“Are you about to cum baby?” Law’s tone is desperate, jerking himself off in time with his thrusts and Doflamingo twitches inside of him. 

“ _Yes_.” 

Oh, what a beautiful fucking sound. 

Law stops and the whine Doflamingo gives him because of that will follow him into his grave. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Doflamingo retorts, sounding just as menacing. 

God, that voice of his is sinister as all hell, deep and absolutely dangerous. 

Law scrambles to his knees on the floor, jerking himself off faster- 

“I want you to cum on my face.” 

Doflamingo looks at him like he’s lost his damn mind, but Law is gagging for it, as much as he would love to be filled up, he wants Doflamingo to mark his face up even more. Law knows that he shoots a big load, he remembers that first and only time trying to gulp all of him down and his mouth waters, twisting his hand down the length of his cock. 

“Come on baby,” Law urges, breathing a little more raggedly, “give it to me.” 

Doflamingo bites his lip, thankfully not making Law wait anymore. Law tilts his head back when Doflamingo stands before him, yanking at his hair until his spine is arching and Law is leaking an obscene amount. Doflamingo starts jerking off in front of him and Law follows those movements, opening his mouth with his tongue hanging out, closing his eyes. 

“What a fucking slut.” Doflamingo retorts and Law moans, pitching his cock forward into his hand. 

Law’s hips stutter when the first spurt of cum lands on his chest, dripping down, and then a stripe on his forehead, his nose, the cheek. Law sobs, trying to catch the release with his tongue, but Doflamingo is missing on purpose. Law thumbs at the head of his cock, trying to chase his own climax by squeezing his tip, but he needs- he just _needs_ \- 

“My _mouth_ ,” Law whines pitifully, almost crying when the last of Doflamingo’s essence dribbles on his eyelid. 

“I’m sorry doll,” Doflamingo coos, and he doesn’t fucking sound sorry at all. 

Law wanted that taste, he _wanted_ Doflamingo to fill his mouth up and then cover his face with warm semen. Oh god, Law fucking- 

“Oh, you don’t like that,” Doflamingo mocks, fingers sweeping through the mess on his cheek. 

Law opens his mouth again eagerly, waiting and still so goddamn hard, and when he realizes Doflamingo doesn’t plan on giving him those digits he cracks an eye open, gazing up at Doflamingo as he licks away at his own semen. That long tongue of his curls around his fingers and Law fucking loses it. He doesn’t even care how he looks sweeping up the mess on his chest, thrusting his fingers in his mouth as he jerks off. 

“What a dirty boy,” Doflamingo looks fucking delighted, smearing cum from his forehead on two wet fingers, “have some more kitty.” 

And then he’s thrusting in next to Law’s fingers, jerking his head back and his mouth drops open, snapping his eyes shut as his orgasm rips through him. Doflamingo continues to feed him the rest of his cum as Law rides out his orgasm, fingers anchored on his tongue, drooling as his eyes roll back, semen splattering on the ground in front of him. 

“Lap it up kitty,” Doflamingo mutters, but Law can’t move, his body is trembling, chest heaving, and Doflamingo continues to press down on Law’s fingers that are on his tongue. 

Law wants to say that he can’t fucking move, but he can’t work his mouth around the digits that are stuffing him. Law’s eyes fly open when Doflamingo slips their fingers in deeper, making Law splutter around drool and cum. 

“How fucking filthy,” Doflamingo spits, “you wanted it so badly and haven’t swallowed anything.” 

Law releases himself, hand shaky as he brings it up to Doflamingo’s wrist, literally gagging when the blonde grips his other hand, driving both of their digits to the back of his throat. 

“I played along with your little game and you don’t even have the decency to drink my cum.” 

Doflamingo’s grin is too wicked, there’s a certain lilt to his voice that Law’s never heard before, and it makes him flush in embarrassment. 

“How do you plan on making it up to me?” 

Law gurgles on spit and cum that’s lodged in the back of his throat, eyes watering at the grip in his hair, the press of fingers immobilizing his tongue. The fact that a great deal of the pressure is coming from his own makes him downright humiliated. He was desperate enough to start licking the cum off his fingers and he’s sure Doflamingo would simply say he’s helping him out. 

“So greedy,” Doflamingo taunts, wriggling their fingers in and out, “a spoiled little _brat_.” 

Law drops his weight on the ground, eyes on Doflamingo. Spit drips down his chin and as much as he hates this, he can’t help but love it also. No man has reached this side of him before, and Law is aching for it. Isn’t this what he’s always wanted? A man that could debase him as easily as breathing, and here Doflamingo is giving it to him without Law even having to ask. 

Law’s hand falls away from his wrist and Doflamingo is quick to remove their fingers from his mouth, patting his head. His jaw is aching, but he swallows what's in his mouth, unable to deny that it’s amazing. Doflamingo’s put him through so much tonight and Law loved every single damn torturous second of it. 

“Such a pretty baby,” Doflamingo praises, and Law eats it up, he lets himself be tugged off the ground and held against Doflamingo’s chest while he presses kisses against his hair, “but I’ll spoil you all you want.” 

Butterflies light up in his stomach and he gasps when they fall onto his bed, Doflamingo holding him closer, chaste kisses to his lips and nose, along his jawline, and his hands roam all over Law. God, he’s never felt so safe and sane in another’s arm, and Doflamingo is just lavishing him in it, not even caring that Law is a damn mess right now. 

“I’ll give you everything.”

· · · · 

Doflamingo wasn’t able to fall asleep as easily as Law was, but that’s no surprise. The man must have been _exhausted_.

Ah, Doflamingo really put him through it, but Law, as perfect as he is, took it all wonderfully just like he knew the man would. He stayed up long enough for Doflamingo to basically carry him into the shower, dozing off the minute warm water started cascading over him, and Doflamingo had no problem at all taking matters into his own hand. 

And even on the verge of sleep Law was beautifully docile, pliant as his hands roved over him, breath hitching when Doflamingo cleaned him of any lingering lube. The way Law's hands tightened over him made him very aware of the scratches. That much showed after he dried Law off, placing him in the guest bed so he could strip Law’s sheets off his own, and then going back to the shower afterwards to wash himself. 

Law did a number on his back, but Doflamingo couldn’t help but smile because he did get carried away with marking the raven up. Nobody can blame him though, there’s no telling when that little twirp is going to show up at his chateau since Law didn’t mention it, and Doflamingo wants to make it _very_ clear who Law belongs to. 

Now Law himself will problem rip him a new one when he wakes up and gets a proper look at himself, but Doflamingo will take the tongue lashing in kind. 

But right now, he’s much too content to worry about such trivial things. 

Law is spread out on the bed, the back of one hand curled against his cheek, lips parted and features relaxed. He looks gorgeous under moonlight, but Doflamingo already knew that. And he already knew how stunning he was in sleep because of that first night they spent together, but Doflamingo didn’t have the privilege of lying next to him, and now that he does, he’s not letting it slip away. 

Compassionate was never in his vocabulary, yet that’s the only word that comes to mind when he moves a strand of hair away from Law’s forehead, tracing a finger down his temple, his cheeks. He was still blushing by the time Doflamingo got out of the shower, but he’s not anymore. His lips are still bitten red and Doflamingo sweeps his thumb over them, smiling when Law’s nose twitches because of it. 

Doflamingo kisses the tip of it, the space in between his eyes, curling his hand around his waist to tug Law closer, and even in sleep he doesn’t resist him. Law might rustle because of the movement, but he sags back into the mattress just as quickly, cuddling against Doflamingo’s chest. It’s probably just a reflex, but Doflamingo can’t help the way his heart stutters, eyes softening a bit at the man wrapped up in his hold. 

Doflamingo doesn’t know when he got so damn sappy. He’s just admiring Law, but he never expected it’d get to this point. Doflamingo never guessed that the man he couldn’t take his eyes off of when he would visit his constructed building would be laying in his arms by the end of the year. 

God, how many months did he spend marveling Law from afar? Wanting to speak to him yet never doing so because he always looked so busy, always moving, untouchable in a way that even air couldn’t grasp him. And fuck, Doflamingo thought the man _loathed_ him, it was like Law couldn’t stand being around him, like he was only doing it for the chateau. 

When he started seeing traces of Law’s desire, how his eyes would linger, Doflamingo felt like he was on top of the world. He _wanted_ Law to like him, he wanted to be near Law even if he tried to push him away because even if he did at least it’d be a way of talking to him. And when Doflamingo found out Law actually didn’t know who he was, he was fucking thrilled, excited because that just showed Law was pulled along by his actions alone and not because of who he is. 

But for once in his life, Doflamingo hates that he remembers things so easily because he’ll never forget Law. If the man ever decides to leave his side then of course he’ll let him go, but just the thought of it is enough to drag Law closer to him, press lingering kisses on top of his head. Doflamingo threads a hand in Law’s hair, both of them smell like him, a soft and succulent scent that Doflamingo swears he dreams about. 

“You’re not asleep yet.” Law mumbles, and Doflamingo stiffens up at being caught, smiling sheepishly to himself. 

“I was just about to fall asleep,” Doflamingo murmurs. 

Law hums, throwing an arm over Doflamingo’s waist and snuggling closer, damn near purring when he scratches soothingly at his scalp. 

“You smell good,” Law says lazily, nuzzling his nose across his chest. 

“That’s because I smell like you.” 

“Cerberus is going to be mad at us,” Law mentions offhandedly, yawning the tiniest bit. 

“Do you want me to open the door for him?” As much as Doflamingo would hate leaving their current position, he would get up if Law wanted him to. 

“Nuh uh,” Law is clearly pouting, holding Doflamingo closer. So fucking cute, “he’s goin’ to take you away from me.” 

Doflamingo huffs out a laugh. Law even gets jealous over his own cat. 

“Okay baby,” Doflamingo responds, “go on back to sleep.” 

“I don’t wanna if you’re goin’ to stay up,” Law pulls back and Doflamingo looks down at him when he does. He’s adorable when he’s tired, all lazy talks and droopy eyelids, his body must be begging for sleep yet he’s trying to stay up. Doflamingo can’t help but be endeared. 

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

Law trails a finger up his chest, lightly and very domestically, replacing the digit with his cheek. 

“I can’t remember the last time I slept with someone else like this.” Law admits quietly, yawning again. 

Doflamingo wants to agree, it must have been years the last time he was with someone so intimately, but it was never like this. 

“I’m afraid to say so,” Law mumbles sleepily, barely coherent, “but I might not let you go.” 

Doflamingo blinks down at him, slightly incredulous because... he fell back asleep. Law just threw that on him and fell asleep, and Doflamingo doesn’t know if he was supposed to hear that or not. If Law meant to think it internally, but it repeats back in his head like a damn scratched record, and before he knows it, he’s blushing like he’s a fucking teenager all over again.

· · · · 

“Whatever happened to morning coffee,” Law gasps.

Doflamingo might have fell asleep soon after Law did, that doesn’t mean he forgot, hell, he doesn’t even know if Law remembers what he said. But Doflamingo is a man that lives by actions speaking louder than words, so he plans on making Law relive on another reason why he won’t be able to let him go. 

“I’ll warm it up for you when I’m done.” 

Law huffs, as haughty as ever even at the crack of dawn. 

“What about a good morning.” 

Law shows his interest in Doflamingo’s task by rutting back, spreading his legs wider, bracing the palms of his hands on the glass before him. Law is prettier than the sun rising outside. Those streaks of red and orange, dashes of purple, can’t compare to the tattoos trembling in front of him, tanned skin more golden and enthralling than the sun. 

“Good morning kitty,” Doflamingo kisses the base of Law’s spine, watching lube drip down the back of his thigh, “how are you doing this morning? Are you feeling fine?” 

Doflamingo spreads his fingers, basking in the wrecked moan Law graces him with. 

“Did you sleep well?” Doflamingo nips at the juncture of where his ass meets thigh, plunging his fingers in deeper. 

“Shut-” Law’s back arches beautifully, shadows rippling from the floor to ceiling window, “shut u- up.” 

Doflamingo chuckles, raising up from off his knees, snatching his fingers out of Law’s hole. He was still so loose from last night, but Doflamingo, ever the gentleman, had to make sure he was stretched properly. Though he’s sure Law wouldn’t believe him if he told him that. 

“For you I’ll shut up,” Doflamingo croons, grabbing his dick with one hand and pressing the other next to Law’s inked up ones. Law shivers when Doflamingo envelopes him, burying his face on the tattoo covering Law’s shoulder, “because I love you kitty, I’ll shut up.” 

Law drops his head between his arms when Doflamingo slides in, not stopping until he’s fully seated inside of him and the man's walls are clinging deliciously around him. Law chokes out a moan, trembling and pressing the side of his face onto the glass, arms above him. 

Doflamingo slides a hand to his belly, giving himself better leverage as he starts driving into him. Law clearly didn’t expect that, considering how slow he was being last night, but now that he’s seen how fucking filthy the man can be, he’s not going to go easy on him. Law sucks in a shuddering breath, dragging out a high pitched mewl as Doflamingo ruts forward. 

“ _Oh yes_ ,” Law whines. 

Doflamingo smiles against his skin, biting hard enough to leave a mark and Law fucking loves that. His hand smacks down on the window, spreading his legs some more, glass fogging up because of him moaning wantonly. Doflamingo pulls back, gripping his waist in the same place he left bruising marks, fucking Law until he’s slipping on the glass. 

Law’s eyes roll back and Doflamingo grins, eagerly picking up the pace, each thrust meticulous enough to miss Law’s prostate. It’s so beautiful, watching him claw on transparent substance, trying to gather his bearings, constantly clenching up every time Doflamingo drives his hips forward. 

“So good,” Law moans, arching his back until Doflamingo’s sure it’s painful, “so fucking _good_.” 

Doflamingo presses down on his cheek and Law’s eyes widen, flicking them to his and he knows his irises are glittering. But he’s been waiting to have Law look at him this pleadingly, slumped against the window in his own room, sweating and flushing and drooling against the palm of Doflamingo’s hand as he pushes his face into the glass. 

“Is it still good enough for you kitty?” Doflamingo asks sweetly and Law nods immediately, eyes fluttering shut. What a filthy thing he is, Doflamingo really is the luckiest man in the world. 

Doflamingo moves his hand away and Law isn’t shy about hiding his displeasure at that. He glares back at him, mouth opening with no doubt some gorgeous insult, but Doflamingo covers his lips, hauling him back to his chest. 

“I love how tight you are,” Doflamingo grunts in his ear, scratching at his waist, pushing him flat against the window, “so fucking tight, you just suck me right in.” 

Law mumbles out a strained moan, and Doflamingo fucks him harder, watching with gleaming eyes as precum smears along the pane. Law rises to the tips of his toes, moaning as he’s rocked forward, rutting against the glass. 

Fuck, he’s so damn gorgeous. Law takes pride in being sloppy like this, not bothering to hide the fact that he clearly enjoys Doflamingo chasing his orgasm, using his abused hole, humping the glass in front of him to gain his own release. 

“Goddamn I love you,” Doflamingo groans, moving his hand to grab at Law’s hair, jerking his head to the side. 

Law heaves against him, sucking in a lungful of air. Doflamingo trails more bruising marks on the side of his throat, grinding up in Law’s plush heat. Damn he’s so fucking wet, so tight, velvet walls wrapped around his cock, and it doesn’t matter how big Doflamingo is because Law is fucking hungry for it. 

Law takes him so well, and full of so much eagerness. His head falls back on Doflamingo’s shoulder, gripping the nape of his neck as he meets his thrusts, whimpering and moaning. Goddamn he’s just _writhing_ against Doflamingo, and he’s not going to last. 

“Love you,” Law whines, “love you, _oh god_ baby. C- cum in me.” 

Doflamingo grits his teeth at the begging, trying to drown it out, but it’s no fucking use. Law just keeps on breathing out how much he needs his cum, how badly he wants to be filled up, to the fucking brim, and Doflamingo snaps when Law starts fucking crying. Crystallized drops just cascading down flushed cheeks and his balls draw up, wrapping a hand around Law’s cock as he grunts, hips stuttering and stopping, spilling deep inside of him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Law sobs, clutching at Doflamingo’s cropped hair, scrambling on the balls of his feet, “b- bite me Mingo, I need-” 

Baby needs just a little bit of pain, what a sick man. Doflamingo grins, riding out his orgasm while he latches onto his shoulder, canines digging into the juncture and Law stiffens up, breath noticeably hitching. On the next tug to his cock Law comes undone, trembling against him, spurting on the window in front of him. 

“Dofla- oh Doflamingo, _yes_. Keep goin,” Law slurs, hand slipping down from Doflamingo’s hair. 

And it’s almost too much for Doflamingo, Law is clamping around him, milking his cock and he doesn’t realize how hard he’s biting Law until he faintly tastes something metallic. Goddamnit. Law didn’t even try and stop him because he’s so damn boneless, twitching and breathing heavily, and Doflamingo has never heard his name sound so pretty until that moment. 

Law whimpers, shooting out a weak line of cum when Doflamingo thumbs the head of his cock, pulling his hand away to lean on the glass in front of him. Fuck. _Fuck_. Law is going to ruin him, Doflamingo thought he was insatiable, but Law obviously lives for pleasure. 

Doflamingo kisses at the mark he left behind on his shoulder, it’s bloodied a little, sure to bruise, but he thought it would be a lot worse. He’s going to apologize profusely for it, and he knows all Law will do is roll his eyes. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up ba-” 

“ _No_ ,” Law whines, “I wanna, want you to plug me up. My plug’s in there.” 

Law points a shaky finger off to the side at his end table and Doflamingo groans. No way in fucking _hell_ is he going to be able to stay here while he _knows_ Law is plugged up with his cum. 

“Have mercy.” Doflamingo murmurs. 

Law laughs under his breath, pulsating around him. If Law would just wait, Doflamingo knows he could go again, fill him up some more until he’s leaking and then he could _really_ plug him up. And actually, Doflamingo thinks pushing himself off the window to drag Law with him -to the bed that never got made up- that _that_ doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea. 

Although for Law, tomorrow is sure to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So aside from the OBVIOUS, can I talk about Doflamingo's little inner monologue (inspiration for the name of the chapter, title courtesy of Sylvia Plath also). Like I really picture him to be sweet under that little hardcore shell of his, and I'll take every bit of a side eye for that head cannon, but I'm sure None of you will be surprised by that. I did make Doflamingo a terrible romantic in this, and him giving Law kisses while he sleeps? Petting his hair all lovingly and shit under moonlight? I almost want love and affection now. 
> 
> But Anyways,,,,,,,,,I attempted to write soft smut. *Attempt* is used very lightly because I haven't written soft porn a day in my damn life, and tbh the way these two have been moving this entire fic, I hope we all expected it would be utterly filthy like this. They have been waiting Months to jump each others bones, and I'm simply fulfilling that wish. 
> 
> And I know I've been changing the ending chapter numbers a lot, but it's staying right where it is. Honest to goodness might just start crying because of that. But I've planned the ending of this out to a T, so I doubt the number will change, unless the chapter itself is too long (kinda like these last ones???? These last ones have been really long, but I can't complain).


	29. conversations among the ruins, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sense of suffocation, Law had once said. It’s very fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW so this baby here somehow managed to get longer and longer. I said before that I had everything for the ending planned to a T, but I never truly realized Just how much I was going to have to add in here skdjdkd, which is why I added one more chapter.
> 
> Also, sorry if there are any typos! I tried to reread and catch them before posting >.<

Law is glowing, he knows he is. He is _very much_ in his element as he takes up the limestone steps to the chateau, albeit a little more slowly than usual. 

Law's aware that once he meets his team later on today they will do nothing but stare directly at the barrage of bruises littering his throat, but that’s a problem for a later time. It looks like a beautifully fucked-up painting in his eyes, so he can only imagine what they will say. No doubt it’s something filthy, and on any other day Law would probably agree, but he’s a changed man now that he finally got laid. Although _laid_ isn’t the correct word for it. 

Law’s not sure he can put proper words into explaining just what the hell Doflamingo did to him. He shivers at the thought, knowing damn well he shouldn’t think about it now that he’s at work, and with said company trailing behind him at that. 

“Did you really have to come here today?” Law sighs, glancing over his shoulder. 

Doflamingo hums, tilting his head in a way that signifies he’s checking Law out, the raven flicks his gaze forward. This was a bad idea. He should’ve stopped Doflamingo the minute he said he was coming with him. It’s not as if Law’s afraid of what might ensue, on the contrary he’s come to _love_ Doflamingo’s jealousy and slight possessiveness, but after the weekend they just had? 

Law’s too vulnerable for such a thing. He’s bound to act like an utter _whore_ if Doflamingo so much as talks with that menacing little tone of his, remembering how it was just placed on Law in _so_ many ways. 

Law trips going up a step when Doflamingo trails a finger down the base of his spine, palming his ass. 

“You expected me to have you come here alone when you’re dressed like this?” Doflamingo scoffs, picking Law up the rest of the ways on the steps. 

Law squeaks in surprise, flushing because of how mortifying the high-pitched sound was, turning around to slap at Doflamingo’s arm. 

“Don’t do that again,” Law spits, huffing under his breath while he gets the keys to the house out. 

It’s terribly domestic, it feels like, with Doflamingo chuckling fondly behind him and Law not really scowling, walking up to a fancy chateau to unlock the door. Almost like they’re living together. Law wonders how it would feel living with Doflamingo. He never considered moving in with another since Law likes his space, but he’d do it if Doflamingo asked. 

Why the fuck did Law think about that, his face is burning up by the time they walk into the house, the door softly closing behind them. 

“And I’m not even wearing anything _remotely_ sexy,” Law turns on his heels to scowl up at the man, somehow he has to take his anger out on him for his domesticated thoughts, “also, don’t touch me like that when the others get here.” 

Doflamingo frowns at that, stepping closer. Law stands his ground, placing a hand on his hip. 

“So now I can’t touch what’s mine?” 

Law ignores the way his heart flutters, raising an eyebrow. 

“You have all the time in the world to do that, you _don’t_ need to do it while I’m working.” 

Doflamingo purses his lips, jaw working. He clearly wants to say something brutish; Law can tell. He already staked his damn claim _very_ obviously, and he still has the audacity to act like this. Law could honestly laugh at that. 

“Give me one time then doll.” 

“What?” 

“One time to show him you’re mine.” 

Law actually does laugh this time, short and sarcastic, and he stares at Doflamingo disbelievingly. 

“You’re serious? Mingo have you seen the way my neck looks or are you blissfully unaware of what you’ve done to me.” 

Doflamingo grins, walking forward to curl his arms around Law’s waist. He must have known he’d try to push him away because Doflamingo’s hold is _tight_ , crushing Law against his chest. 

“Ah, you are mad about them?” Doflamingo brushes his nose across Law’s and he sighs, fruitlessly trying to escape. 

Their bodies are molded together, and Law can feel every inch of him. This weekend was spent doing nothing _but_ feeling each other. Damn, this was a bad idea. 

“I never said I was mad-” 

“So you aren’t mad?” Doflamingo kisses his cheek and Law almost sags in his grasp, but those two are going to be here any minute now. 

“Let go,” Law argues pathetically weak. 

Doflamingo fits a leg between his own, dragging him closer and Law bites his lip at the friction, eyes almost fluttering shut. 

“One more,” Doflamingo says, lips sliding along Law’s jaw, “let me add one more.” 

Oh god yes. Law wants to tell Doflamingo he can add another and another, mark Law up however he wants to. Law shouldn’t find it so hot, but he’s always loved being littered with blemishes, although never so blatantly. He likes how they feel when he presses on them, remembering how he got them, and Doflamingo’s are no different, but _his_ hold a certain weight. 

The marks are few and far between, above the collar that is, one placed under his left ear, another below his jaw, the side of his throat, just mild places for Doflamingo to mark up his territory. Below the ones that can be seen, they travel along his clavicle, little splotches of deep reds, teeth marks, scratches lining his hips and thighs, bruises on his waist. Law shivers imagining how Doflamingo’s strong hands felt gripping him. 

“Not in here.” Law mutters, so fucking easy. 

That’s all Doflamingo needed, as soon as the words leave Law’s lips, the blonde is quick to pick him up. Law wraps his legs around Doflamingo’s waist, and he can think of a trillion fucking reasons why walking into this damn office room like this is a bad idea. But Law doesn’t plan on stopping Doflamingo, not when he nips lightly at the hickie under his jaw. 

Doflamingo has Law pinned up against this expensive mahogany wood, a body sculpted out of gold grinding on him, lips attached near his Adams apple. Law moans loudly, his appreciation for the task bouncing off the empty walls, traveling in the foyer that’s only a few steps away. 

“God, I love your lips on me.” Law praises, tilting his head back for more, grabbing at Doflamingo’s hair to press his head closer. 

The blonde responds in kind, licking and sucking that same spot until Law’s toes are curling in his boots, the air conditioning not helping their heated states. Doflamingo is hard against him, the fabric of jeans rubbing between them and goddamn Law’s never felt a sweeter friction, but it’ll be utter hell if he has to deal with cum stained boxers for the remaining of the morning. 

“We should-” Law’s mouth drops when Doflamingo tugs the collar of his long-sleeved shirt down, sucking on the fresh mark he made just that morning, “ _Mingo_.” 

Doflamingo grips Law’s ass, and he’s already aching so much, still so damn loose because it’s like once Doflamingo fucked him he couldn’t stop. The man that’s currently trying to drag another orgasm out of him clearly doesn’t care. Doflamingo takes to kneading and pressing and fucking rolling his dick on Law’s, and goddamn. 

“D- Doflamingo, _oh god_ ,” Law gasps when heat swoops low in his stomach, “not here, not here.” 

Doflamingo grunts, “I’m not fucking stopping.” 

“Oh please don’t.” 

Law groans loudly, head falling forward in frustration. The tone might have been sarcastic and full of dramatic porn bedroom voices, but paired with that rugged playfulness Law can't help but find it slightly arousing. 

“Can’t you see they’re busy,” Mihawk tuts disapprovingly, “you ruined such a good moment for us.” 

Doflamingo huffs out a laugh, amused. Why the fuck is he amused. Law is fucking _mortified_. It’s always them, why the hell is this universe so cruel? Law should have known; he was an idiot to think the couple would even be one minute late when Mihawk _loathes_ being late. Didn’t Law say this was a bad idea? 

Doflamingo, much to Law’s reluctance, sets him down on his feet and when he pulls back, Law wants to tell the other two men to get out. Doflamingo’s lips are puffy and red, shinning gorgeously under the morning light with spit slicked across them, cheeks flushed pink. Not blushing as much as Law is, that’s for sure, but it’s still there and it’s still noticeable. 

“I didn’t even hear you come in.” Doflamingo steps away, not a hint of shame that he’s fucking hard. Law hears Mihawk hum in what could be acknowledgement, but when he turns to them those golden eyes aren’t even hiding their appreciation. 

“We came through the back,” Shanks waggles his eyebrows salaciously and Law’s cheeks just about burst into flames. 

“I wanted to check on those flowers of yours one last time,” Mihawk says, finally looking at Law, and not hiding the fact that he’s checking him out. 

The last time Law saw them, Law was writhing in a chair at the fucking Baratie, plug stuffed up his ass. And this was the man that pulled him away because he had known. Now that Law is in his right mind, so to say, he can’t help but be horrified with the way he was acting that night. 

“How are they doing?” Law asks, voice small. He can’t look him in the eye. 

Law’s never had Mihawk’s stare pinned on him like this, he’s only seen it thrown Shanks’ way. It’s no secret they all flirt with each other, but Mihawk’s always been a mystery to Law even though they spend the most time together out of everyone on the team. Aside from Shanks, obviously. 

Law has to remind himself that this is just Mihawk, one of the men that’s been with him ever since he started working at Sphinx. They know each other like the back of their hands, but _this_ , Law’s not used to this and he hates that he’s deeply affected by it. Loves that, even though he feels so miniscule, the atmosphere still holds tension. If he were to glance up would they be looking at him the same way Doflamingo does? 

“They’re just peachy,” Mihawk lilts, interrupting Law’s forbidden thoughts. 

He shouldn’t think about that, not now at least. 

“That’s good, I guess we have Doflamingo to thank for that.” 

Law finally gains some confidence and looks up to the blonde who’s already smiling at him. Does he know what Law’s thinking? God, Law hopes not. 

“I guess you’re right,” Shanks agrees, “how do you think we should thank him Law?” 

Doflamingo _has_ to know what Law’s thinking, it’s obvious when his lips part at the question, Shanks’ tone dropping an octave. Law wants to shiver, drown himself in it. 

“Yeah doll,” Doflamingo says all husky, never one to pass up on teasing Law, “how should they thank me?” 

“I don’t-” 

“We’ve heard you do _wonders_ showing your thanks.” Mihawk drawls. 

Law stiffens up. This can’t be happening. Law looks between each man and they’re just fucking grinning at him, tag teaming the younger like he’s an easy little game to play. But Law is- he’s feeding into it instead of walking away, still half hard in his pants, embarrassingly. 

“Poor kitty doesn’t have anything to say,” Doflamingo taunts. 

A knock on the door gathers their attention and Law is suddenly filled with a sense of dread. He hoped Sabo would appear at a much later time, but as it is, luck is never on Law’s side. Sabo couldn’t have picked a worse time to come. 

“What a shame,” Shanks sighs, “it was just getting good.” 

As quickly as they came, both men are leaving. Law pulls in a shaky breath, smoothing down his shirt and turns to follow them- or tries to- but Doflamingo stops him by grabbing his arm, tugging him back around. 

“You’re staying in here.” 

“H- huh?” Law stares up at Doflamingo. 

It’s not far from here to the door so Law’s able to hear Sabo’s greeting, he and Shanks talking animatedly about something Law doesn’t have the present mind to listen to. 

“You’re still hard kitty, I’m not letting you walk out of this room with _him_ here.” 

Doflamingo makes a solid point. If he went out there looking as lustful as he does, Sabo wouldn’t try to hide his appreciation for it. 

So instead of arguing Law nods his head, looking down at the ground with flushed cheeks, the event of a few minutes ago repeating back in his mind. 

Law’s receptive enough to know what’s going on. Doflamingo talks to Mihawk and Shanks, and it’s obvious it’s often. Do they talk about Law? Did they know beforehand about what would happen at the Baratie. Doflamingo and Shanks together are a disaster, no doubt he was probably the one that gave that wretched idea to the blonde. 

That’s something to be explored later though. Now’s not the time for it, Law has to get himself together before walking out there to greet Sabo. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Doflamingo muses, clearly enjoying the fact that he caught Law off guard. 

Law watches him walk to the entry of the office, a pep in his step. He’s proud of himself. If Law were to _ever_ throw Doflamingo off his kilter, he’s sure he would be proud also, but Law is at work right now- 

Wait a minute. 

“Did you just-” 

“Well, I have to go keep my eye on a certain someone,” Doflamingo glances at him, smiling to himself, “you stay right here doll.” 

Law stares incredulously as Doflamingo damn near prances out of the room, hands stuffed in his pocket while he whistles out a gleeful tune, and then Law’s left alone. 

That damn bastard riled him up on purpose.

· · · · 

After seething in miserable silence by himself, Law finally calms down enough to follow where he heard the men go upstairs. He’s slightly nervous as he takes to walking up the steps, being faced with four men that have now seen him in an aroused state- some more than others.

Law was easily played, courtesy of his own lover trying to keep him away from Sabo. The man’s jealousy really knows no bounds, but obviously Law’s doesn’t either if he had the audacity to be envious of his own cat. 

Law huffs, stomping on marble to make his presence known. It’s fine though, it’s going to be fine. The focus of today is on Law’s baby, his entire team’s pride and joy. 

The chateau really is stunning. Compared to how it was when they first started, not a lot has changed, but the sizable, small yet significant, details speak volumes. 

Robin came back to the chateau that Saturday, before their dinner, to work on the rest of the mural since she’d be alone. Law of course had no problem with that, and seeing the finished product is simply breathtaking. The rose petals are lit up from some of the light escaping the windows, making it appear as if they’re falling because of the shape of the dome. 

A sense of suffocation, Law had once said. It’s very fitting. 

Law also didn’t get to see the finished product of the driveway, but that was only because Killer pushed everyone out so that he and Zoro could paint the cement, leaving it covered overnight to dry properly. It was the best solution, but Law was anxious to see it and whenever he did, he damn near cried at how the white shimmered. Doflamingo may have even hummed in appreciation, for which made Law preen on the inside. That feat could have either made or broke the appearance of the chateau. 

All the rooms have been restored and finished, obviously, and given last minute detailing before Doflamingo’s supposed to move in. The only furniture that needs to be added is what Doflamingo wants. They were only told to furnish the library and two guest bedrooms, which wasn’t any problem. It actually helped in cutting down their timing on finishing up. 

That is, if Sabo says it’s safe to move in, but Law already had Luffy double check on that, and he said there were absolutely no problems, which Law is thankful for. He loves starting projects, finishing them, every moment in between, it’s just that when they start getting to a certain ending point, he gets a bit nervous. 

But that’s to be expected with such a big job like this. This isn’t just _anybody's_ home- and the house itself is not just _any_ luxury house. This is Doflamingo’s home, purchased only because his mother used to frequently come here. Law had to make this simple but captivating, not only for Doflamingo and the reason why he bought it, but also because of the journalists that may pay the home a visit. 

Law knows that as soon as the mention of an 18th century chateau, not only being secretly renovated, but one that he’s sure other realtors forgot was even on the market, they’re bound to come flocking. Especially because of who the owner is. If Law had known who Doflamingo was when they first started, he would have worried over every little thing. 

Doflamingo will no doubt just look around and see a fancy house, but if someone were to come in here and see a miniscule detail out of place that could be bad for them. Although, even when he thinks that, he knows Doflamingo would _never_ allow anyone to tarnish Law, or anyone on his teams, name. That much was proven after one of his own family tried to do so. 

“Well if it isn’t Law,” Sabo hums when Law rounds the staircase, turning to his left. 

All four men are centered in the circle that leads to the library and other two spacious rooms, watching as he walks down the hallway. 

“Hello Sabo,” Law greets politely. 

The blonde’s smile is just as blinding as always. 

“I was just telling Mihawk that this place was well taken care of.” 

Law stops in front of them, nodding. Doflamingo, of course, walks around the smaller blonde, placing a possessive hand on the base of Law’s spine. Law refrains from rolling his eyes. 

“That it was, but it’s mainly because of Luffy. He had a time with the electrical work.” Law tells him. 

Sabo doesn’t care about Doflamingo staking his claim, his eyes roam over Law’s neck, down his body. He’s wondering if Law has more. Doflamingo made one miscalculation- that being Sabo has a deep fascination for bites, scratches, any blemish of any kind and it doesn’t matter who inflicted it. 

Law discovered his love for hickies because of Sabo himself, the man had no qualms covering Law’s chest and thighs in a different array of bruises. The way he’s gazing at them proves he’s showing his appreciation, if he could praise Doflamingo he probably would. 

“I could only imagine,” Sabo drawls, eyes heated when he glances up at Law, “the bugs are bad this season, hm?” 

Doflamingo stiffens up, hand tightening on his waist. His fingers are digging into the bruises there and Law tries desperately to show he’s not affected, but he must fail because Mihawk’s lips twitch. 

“Are we almost done here?” Doflamingo’s unimpressed, lips turned down, tone dark. 

“Yes actually,” Sabo lilts, completely unphased as he whisks passed Doflamingo, Mihawk and Shanks following with equally amused expressions. 

Since it’s the final inspection it won’t take that long. It only entails minor details; insulation, plumbing, hvac and whatnot. Law had Luffy check over that and call Sabo to tell him his findings, so Sabo is basically just doing a triple check, going over what Luffy was unsure about. 

“I’m surprised Luffy and Ace decided not to come with you,” Law comments offhandedly. 

“Ah,” Sabo sighs, laughing a little bit, “yeah something came up with Luffy, and Kid stole Ace away from me.” 

Law wonders what happened to Luffy, usually he makes up any excuse to come and see his brother. Sabo spares no expense when it comes to doting on the younger, not like anyone could blame him though. Luffy and his smile are a force in their owns rights. 

“That little Tudor,” Mihawk adds on, looking over his shoulder before they take to the stairs, “Ace happened to bring it up again, and Kid just _had_ to go see it.” 

Law smiles to himself, watching his step. Although the grip Doflamingo is still holding him with it’s not like he needs to watch where he’s going, the blonde would probably let himself fall before Law does. The thought makes him laugh a little bit. They're both so smitten with each other, it’s starting to trickle into Law’s inner monologues. 

“What’s so funny?” Doflamingo murmurs, pulling him closer. 

“I was just thinking about what a cute little guard dog you are.” Law tilts his head back to look up at Doflamingo, smirking when the blonde scowls. 

“The lights in here,” Sabo starts, and Law gives him his attention, batting Doflamingo’s hand away when the grip becomes too much. 

Doflamingo doesn’t like it, but he lets him go, standing near the other couple. It’s cute, how he doesn’t even want to be near Sabo that is. Law wants to remind him that he doesn’t have anything to worry about. It’s not like _any_ person can compare to Doflamingo, but he’ll keep that to himself. With the way he tore Law apart these past two days, Doflamingo’s ego is sure to burst through this little rotunda dome if he allows that confession to slip. 

“What about it?” Law asks. 

“Do you happen to know where Luffy got this switch?” Sabo points to the control panel with his pen, led lights that should be glowing, but the natural lighting in here is magnificent. Sun rays glisten off the chandelier above, bouncing on calacatta marble, wrought iron stair railings. Damn, they outdid themselves. 

“Uh, I think he mentioned having it stored away somewhere,” Law says, if he remembers correctly that’s what Luffy told him. 

“I see, I see,” Sabo hums, looking around, “you all did wonders here, it’s gorgeous.” 

Praise from Sabo is few and far between. Sabo, even out of the bedroom, keeps his accolades to himself, yet you can tell when he’s pleased. He gets a certain look in his eyes, humming in appreciation and whatnot, but voicing it? Oh, it’s so rare, and Law lights up because of it. 

“I hardly did anything,” Law replies sheepishly, waving a hand in the air. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Sabo muses, giving Law his most dazzling smile. 

Law doesn’t hide that he enjoys the praise, he relishes it, loves that Sabo doesn’t shy away from giving it to him just because Doflamingo is looming behind them. 

“You flatter me darling,” Law mutters. 

“Not even hardly,” Sabo winks at him, thrumming gloved fingers on his clipboard, “let’s get on with this though. I’m sure you have paperwork to finish up.”

· · · · 

“Not much has changed here, hm?”

Law sighs, fingers twitching above his keyboard when Doflamingo’s foot kicks his desk. Another pair of footsteps walking over his floorboards. 

This isn’t the only room that’s just buzzing with excitement, oh no, everyone has taken up to looking-not-really-looking through the window that showcases the inside of his office. Law never thought the glass to be a hindrance, but now he’s starting to think twice. There’s no way in hell he’s keeping that glass up, especially not since he’s with Doflamingo now. 

“I’m afraid not.” Law quips, filling out the last of the details on his electronic file. 

Law likes to keep a set record of everything that was repaired on the house, important details such as those termites, and a lot smaller details that might not seem important, yet they are. The budget and everything that was spent. Law blanched at the price of everything when it was finally down on paper, but Doflamingo didn’t blink not an eye. 

Law also has to finalize the housing document on the chateau itself, make sure it’s signed by Sabo and Garp, and then by Doflamingo, before sending it off to have it put in government records. Which is why Sabo is still here, Law knows that. 

When they were on their way back to Sphinx Law mentioned that to Doflamingo also, but he’s sure the blonde let it go in one ear and out the other. All he heard Law say was _Sabo’s coming to the office with us_ , and then Doflamingo was speeding off, leaving the others behind on the highway as if that made a difference. Mihawk, of course, had to text Law and tease him about Doflamingo’s jealousy. 

“Ah, the memories this place holds.” Sabo hums delightfully. 

Law purses his lip to hide his smile. Doflamingo, as expressionless as he usually is, stiffens up when Sabo says that, and Law swears everybody on the other side of the glass pays even more attention than before. 

“Why are you-” 

“Sabo, darling,” Law interrupts whatever Doflamingo was sure to growl out, stopping what he’s doing on the computer to look over at the younger blonde who’s smirking knowingly, “why don’t you go see Garp.” 

“I can’t,” Sabo pouts, walking over to plop his little ass in the chair next to Doflamingo, “grandpa’s mad at me.” 

Doflamingo flicks his head to Sabo, and ah yeah, Law never told him about that, but then again, it’s not like he asked. And it’s not like it would have made a difference if Law did tell Doflamingo about Garp and Sabo, that conversation would’ve potentially led to Ace and Luffy, and really, it’s a conversation for another time. 

“What did you do this time?” Law asks, getting back to the work at hand. 

“Who knows with that old fart,” Sabo scoffs, “he’s always picking on me.” 

“How very mature of you,” Law laughs, clacking away on his keyboard while he glances at his journal spread out in front of him. 

“So, are you two together?” Sabo asks, out of the blue. 

“Yes.” Doflamingo says before Law even has time to process the question. 

“That’s nice, that’s nice,” Sabo nods to himself. 

What the hell is he up to. Law looks out the corner of his eye and both blondes are just sitting there staring at each other. Sabo sets his elbow on the armrest, placing his chin on gloved fingers as he looks at Doflamingo. Law hates to admit, but he missed seeing those gloves. There’s something undeniably attractive about pretty hands covered in expensive leather. Law wonders if Doflamingo would take up wearing them... 

“I can’t tell which one is luckier,” Sabo praises, “you’re very beautiful.” 

Law’s jaw drops. Is Sabo fucking _flirting_ with Doflamingo? That shameless little bastard. 

“I could say the same about you,” Doflamingo muses, and Law snaps his mouth shut. 

Both men obviously see each other in a new light or something, Law doesn’t know how the hell their dynamics changed so damn quickly after that. Probably because Sabo complimented Doflamingo, that egotistical man, that’s all he needs in order to like someone. They’re both making small talk now, ignoring Law- but that’s not the point- as if they’re just the best of fucking friends. 

Law grits his teeth, turning back to his computer to finish up his work. The sooner he does that and the sooner these two get away from each other. If Doflamingo and Shanks together are already bad, Law would _loathe_ to see Doflamingo and _Sabo_ together. He shivers at the thought, trying intently not to listen in on their conversation. They’re not whispering, per se, but Law doesn’t even want to know what they’re talking about. 

But my _god_ , they’re gorgeous next to each other. Two men that could bend Law any which way they pleased. Law watches Sabo’s hand waft throughout the air, Doflamingo watches it too. Law can tell the subtle signs of Doflamingo not hiding his appreciation for the man in front of him, giving Sabo his undivided attention as he talks about who knows what with the housing market, and Doflamingo is eating it right up. Practically eating out of Sabo’s hand. 

Law needs to get them away from each other. 

“Alright Sabo,” Law interrupts, “I just sent that document up to Garp. You can go to him now.” 

When both blondes look at him, Law avoids shrinking back, diverting his attention away from them. Which was a mistake because he ends up looking out of his office window to see Kid grinning from ear to ear, Ace next to him with a matching expression. 

“What a shame,” Sabo sighs, rising from his chair. Law looks back at him to see Sabo staring down at Doflamingo with the same smile that first made Law fall into his bed, and Law swears his eye almost twitches, “we’ll have to meet again sometime.” 

“Oh, it would be my pleasure,” Doflamingo fucking _purrs_ , rich baritone and all pinned on Sabo. 

Sabo doesn’t touch him, they don’t shake on it or anything, but the look that he gives Doflamingo is basically an eye fuck, and Law doesn’t like that. Law liked it better when Doflamingo was showing his possessive side, Law didn’t expect that to change. 

Doflamingo watches Sabo as he goes, whistling when the blonde closes the door behind him. 

“You have exceptional taste in men doll,” Doflamingo praises, Law doesn’t _want_ Doflamingo to praise Sabo. 

“What was that about?” Law asks more harshly than he intended to, shit. 

Doflamingo turns to him with an eyebrow raised, smirking a little while he leans back in the chair. 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“Don’t play coy with me.” Law saves his work before exiting out of the tabs on his screen, swiveling in his chair so that he’s looking right at Doflamingo, “you were flirting with him, you were letting _him_ flirt with you.” 

“Is that what you call flirting?” Doflamingo asks, very rhetorically. He knows Law is jealous. 

“You were-” 

“Considering the man used to fuck you, I don’t see the harm in _me_ flirting with him.” 

“You can’t just-” 

“He’s a very attractive man,” Doflamingo says all non-fucking-chalantly, “so I indulged him a little. Just like I indulge you when other men are flirting with _you_. I let them do so because you belong to me and only me at the end of the day, isn’t that right doll?” 

Doflamingo makes a solid point. Law is surrounded by shameless flirts, if Doflamingo wanted that to stop he would have made it clear to everyone. It’s just that Law gets blatantly jealous when it’s turned to Doflamingo. The blonde, on the other hand, does it to see Law’s reactions. He should know that by now, Doflamingo probably flirted with Sabo on purpose just to get a rise out of Law. 

“Yeah that’s right,” Law agrees easily, “but I still don’t want you talking with him.” 

“Why,” Doflamingo grins, leaning forward onto his desk, “are you afraid he might give me some ideas?” 

_Yes_. 

If Law knows Sabo like he thinks he does, all he needs is one damn chance and he’ll spill just about anything to Doflamingo. Both men are equally sadistic, that’s the last thing Doflamingo needs. He’d take what Sabo tells him and add onto it in a way that the younger blonde would have never thought of. 

Law huffs, “of course I’m not.” 

“You’re a terrible liar dear,” Doflamingo chuckles, sliding out of the chair. 

Law watches Doflamingo walk around his desk and he turns to face him, reclining back with an air of faux serenity. 

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” Law says lightly, tilting his head to the side. 

Doflamingo presses both hands down on Law’s arm rest, caging him in place. Law desperately wishes that Doflamingo didn’t have those shades on, he hates looking at his reflection like this because he can see how willing he is. Law might be saying he doesn’t care, but his eyes show a completely different story. 

“I’ll do anything to please you baby,” Doflamingo rasps, tugging Law closer, “don’t be ashamed to say you want to try something, I’ve told you before I’d do anything for you. If it brings you pleasure, I’ll give you anything doll.” 

The universe really just gave Law the most perfect man. Law doesn’t know what he did in the past life to deserve someone like Doflamingo, but he won’t question it. Here's a man basically saying he’ll give Law every single dirty and depraved fantasy he’s ever thought of, and only for the sole purpose of it pleasuring Law. 

He shouldn’t find something like that so endearing but sue him, Law has an insatiable appetite and it’s nice being with a man who won’t judge him for it. 

“Anything?” Damn, Law sounds too eager. 

Doflamingo grins wickedly, pushing off Law’s chair, he stops himself from following the man, but barely. Doflamingo catches the movement no matter how much he tries to hide it. 

“Just ask for it like a good boy, and I might consider.” 

Doflamingo says it in a way like asking only once won’t be enough. Doflamingo’s telling him all he must do is ask for it, but he doesn’t plan on giving it to him right away, Law knows that much. Knowing Doflamingo he’ll drag it out until Law is damn near gagging for it. 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Law replies, watching Doflamingo walk away, “you’re leaving?” 

“Business calls kitty.” 

Law pouts, furrowing his eyebrows, “no kiss?” 

“Is that the way you ask for something?” Doflamingo stops just short of the door. Placed in a position that anybody outside can see Law pouting, but they can’t see Doflamingo. 

“It’s not, but I shouldn’t have to ask for a kiss.” 

“I suppose not,” Doflamingo hums, “well if you want one come on and get one.” 

Law is already halfway to Doflamingo before he finishes his sentence. He knows the blonde wouldn’t have left without kissing him in the first place, but if Law had to go the rest of the day without having Doflamingo’s lips on his then Law surely wouldn’t have made it. 

Law’s never been kissed by anyone compared to how Doflamingo kisses him. It’s always brutal passion, a consumption. Law's almost positive that nobody does the act like him. 

“I love how enthusiastic you are,” Doflamingo lilts, grabbing Law’s hand when he’s almost in front of him, tugging him the rest of the way. 

“Shut up.” Law gasps when Doflamingo jerks him close to his chest, pivoting them until Law’s back is pressed against the door. 

It rattles in its hinges and Law knows for a fact that gathered some attention, but he can’t be bothered with that right now. Not with Doflamingo wrapping a hand around his waist, leg pressed between Law’s, his other hand cradling his jaw delicately. Law’s hands curve around Doflamingo’s waist, dragging the taller man closer. 

“We’re still on for Friday?” Doflamingo asks, lips brushing along Law’s. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Doflamingo grins, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, open mouthed and absolutely addicting. Law’s fingers curl in his shirt, licking across Doflamingo’s bottom lip as he tilts his head. There’s a feint thought crossing his mind saying that he won’t ever get tired of kissing Doflamingo. The passion the blonde has for such a task leaves Law breathless. 

It’s never just a press of his lips, but a taking. When Doflamingo’s lips slip along Law’s there’s a certain type of love that Law has never tasted on his tongue, the same feeling Law gets when Doflamingo’s hands grow more desperate on his skin. Law shivers down to his toes when fingers press the bruises on his waist, Doflamingo sucking on Law’s bottom lip as he moans out loud. 

Too close, they’re too close to his team, but Doflamingo doesn’t care about that at all. Law’s eyes are snapped shut, easily accepting every wet smack with a roll of his hips, whining when Doflamingo holds him tighter. Law knows it’s over because of Doflamingo leaving lingering kisses on the sides of his lip, and he has the urge to tell him to stay, tell him that they both can go back to his place and lock themselves in his condo. 

“You really have to leave?” Law questions, blinking his eyes open lazily. 

Doflamingo sighs, kissing his forehead. 

“I hate to leave after the weekend we had, but I need to go.” 

Law pouts, aware that he’s laying it on thick, but he knows such expressions make the blonde weak even if he doesn’t show it. 

“Go see Garp before you do,” Law sighs, wrapping his arms tighter around Doflamingo, pressing a cheek on his chest, “you need to sign that paperwork.” 

“I’ll do whatever you tell me” Doflamingo kisses the top of his head, “anything else?” 

Law hums, shifting until he’s looking back up at Doflamingo. 

“Bring me back some wine,” Law retorts lightly, “that’s the only apology I’m accepting.” 

“The whole winery kitten,” Doflamingo responds swiftly. Same words from the night that seems like it happened ages ago, delivering one last chaste kiss to Law’s lips, “it’s all yours.”

· · · · 

“So, where's lover boy off to?”

“Well good morning to you too,” Law replies with as much snark as possible. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kid grunts, gesturing to where Doflamingo just walked into the elevator, “he coming back today?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Law sighs, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice, “he has to go to Mariejois, so he won’t be back until Friday.” 

“What a shame,” Shanks lilts, “how will you ever survive without him.” 

Law flicks the redhead off. 

“I’ll do just fine without him.” 

“You sure?” Ace murmurs, pressing as hard as possible on a mark he didn’t know that was close to the nape of his neck. Law stiffens up, eyes widening and jerking his head around. 

“Don’t do that,” Law scolds, face burning up. 

“You like it?” Kid whispers close to his ear and Law huffs breathlessly, rising from the chair he chose to grace his team's presence in. The assholes they are for taking advantage of it, but he knew it would be like this. 

“I’m tired of you all.” 

One of the men coos from behind him and hands are pushing him back down in the chair. 

“No need to act like that darling,” Mihawk mutters, “we’re done with the chateau. It's time for you to spill all those dirty little details now that we have free time.” 

Law freezes when Mihawk sits in the chair next to him, Shanks across from his lover. Ace and Kid are leaning in close on Law’s other side. Deuce, Zoro and Killer blissfully ignoring the scene that’s ensuing, but Law knows they’re still listening, which is why nobody is attempting to stop this conversation. 

“H- hey, where’s Luffy?” 

It’s as if the universe is finally on his side because the elevator dings behind them and Law’s quick to turn around, ready to greet Luffy. If anybody could save him then it’s Luffy, the angel he is. 

Yet when the doors open up it’s to Sabo stepping out, waving to Doflamingo who smiles back salaciously at him. One wouldn’t be able to tell, but Law knows Doflamingo is watching him also, the blonde tilting his head to the side as the elevator closes. 

“Oh, this should be good.” Kid doesn’t bother hiding his amusement, and Law has the urge to flee, but he’d be cornered in an instant. 

All that damn teasing over the years is finally catching up to him, who would’ve thought. 

“You have a lovely little boyfriend Trafalgar.” Sabo quips, tossing his file carelessly to one of the cubicle’s desk. 

“I suppose so,” Law mutters, turning around. 

Law’s acutely aware of the stares, they’re not bothering to hide them anyways. Law’s never looked so docile in their eyes, he’s sure of that. Law is always perfectly put together, quick witted, he kept himself surrounded by an air of confidence, but ever since Doflamingo came along that aura has slowly been dwindling away. 

“No biting remark for that?” Sabo tsks, leaning on the back of his chair. Law continues looking to the ground. 

“I assumed he’d have to be beat into submission, but you see how wonderfully Doflamingo has trained him?” The words flow out of Shanks in a way that’s poetic, but Law still flushes at the way he _words_ it. 

“We all try, but only he succeeds.” Sabo sighs. Law’s chair creaks when he moves back, but he knows the blonde doesn’t go far. 

“How lucky he is,” Ace muses, “marked him up and everything.” 

Fuck, Law knew this was coming. Why the hell did he think to come sit out here? 

“How many do you suppose there are?” Kid asks eagerly. 

“Shut up,” Law huffs under his breath and Mihawk laughs. 

“So shy,” Mihawk mutters, placing a hand on Law’s thigh, “you did a terrible job at hiding these. Though I’m sure a lot of that was Doflamingo’s doing.” 

Law glances up at Mihawk, pouting a little. The older man always talks to him in a way that’s grounding, and Law finds himself unknowingly craving for it. Law doesn’t flinch away when Mihawk trails a finger over the one Law knows is on the side of his throat. 

“He really made a mess of you, hmm?” 

Mihawk asks it in a way like he already knows Doflamingo did, and Law nods. 

“If I remember correctly this is your first real relationship, right?” Sabo questions. When Law tilts his head back, he half expected to see that teasing smile, but instead he’s looking at Law thoughtfully, Mihawk’s hand slowly moving away. 

“Yeah,” Law sighs, shoulders relaxing now that the taunts have dimmed some. Law knows they’re far from over, but he’ll take this lull in the moment with a breath of fresh air, “not really my first _real_ relationship, but my last one was in high school.” 

“Such a long time ago, I’m actually surprised,” Kid retorts and Law narrows his eyes at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Law snaps, though it lacks the bite he hoped to accomplish. 

“I think he means because you’re so beautiful.” Killer adds, quietly, like he didn’t expect anyone to hear him, but Law thinks everyone heard him loud and clear, and Law blushes. 

Killer is the last person who _ever_ says such things. Maybe that’s why Law was surprised the most when Kid and Zoro admitted to being in a relationship with him. The blonde’s as stoic as he is quiet, and Law is actually shocked he just supplied that so easily. 

“He’s right,” Kid agrees, “I would’ve thought you’d have men falling at your feet.” 

“Oh, stop it,” Law scoffs, ears heating up at the praise, “I’m just always working. I never had time for a relationship.” 

“Didn’t you two used to see each other though?” Ace asks, pointing between Sabo and Law, and Law huffs out a laugh the same time Sabo does. 

“We only saw eye to eye in the bedroom.” Law replies. 

“As if I’d be able to handle _him_ ,” Sabo muses, a smile in his voice. 

“ _Me_?” Law huffs, turning in his seat, “you make it seem like I was hard to handle.” 

Sabo raises an eyebrow, “you’re a spoiled brat.” 

Law’s eyes widen, holding a hand to his chest. 

“I am not.” 

“You’re serious? Are you serious Law?” Sabo chuckles, “anytime you didn’t get your way you were quick to pout about it.” 

“That’s only because you gave in so easily.” 

Sabo kicks his feet from where he’s sitting on the desk behind Law. 

“You’ve never seen yourself when you give that look,” Sabo’s smile is absolutely wicked, and Law gets a sense that Doflamingo would agree. Maybe that’s why he always gives into him, Law will have to keep that in mind. 

“I bet he looks gorgeous.” Shanks chimes in. Sabo glances up at him, pupils dilated the tiniest bit. 

“You have no idea.” 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be going on a date Friday?” 

“How’d you know about that?” Law asks Mihawk, tilting his head in confusion. He doesn’t remember telling him about it, even though he knows he was going to end up spilling it either way. 

“He told us.” Mihawk replies and Law gives him a confused look. 

“When did he tell you? Doflamingo was busy- I mean, we were busy... this weekend.” Okay, Law embarrassingly walked himself into that one. 

“Kept him occupied did ya?” Kid quips smugly. 

“Shut up,” Law spits. 

“Shanks made a group chat for us,” Law’s eyebrows fly up, turning to the other redhead, “we talk quite often.” 

Law blinks at Shanks. Shanks blinking back at Law. He doesn’t look the slightest bit ashamed at not having told Law that piece of information. 

“You made a group chat? With my boyfriend?” Wow, that’s the first time Law’s ever called him that out loud. He ignores the flush on his cheeks because of it, meanwhile Shanks hums. 

“He was lonely that time you were gone, so Mihawk and I gave him company.” 

That’s actually... really endearing. Law dropped off the face of the earth and these two decided to keep Doflamingo company. 

“I see.” 

“Anyways,” Mihawk wafts a hand in the air like it’s _no big deal at all_ , “he mentioned it in passing yesterday-” 

“While you were laying in his arms~” 

Law, literally, becomes a human furnace at that and Mihawk slaps Shanks’ arm. That doesn’t take away the fact that the redhead said it. Law knew it, but now that it’s basically confirmed Doflamingo didn’t leave his side not once while Law was knocked out, his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. 

“Stop teasing him,” Mihawk chides, seeming to not even realize Law’s flustered state when he starts talking again, “do you know where he’s taking you?” 

Law lets out a questioning noise, “no. No I don’t. I’m sure I won’t know until we-” 

“No.” Sabo places a hand on Law’s shoulder, terribly close to where that wicked bite mark is, and he refrains from thinking about the familiarity this situation holds. 

“What?” Law asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t go together,” Sabo says, “meet him there.” 

“As if I would-” 

“He’s right,” Kid replies. 

“He’ll be taking you to a place he knows, most likely a restaurant he owns,” Mihawk says, crossing a leg over his other one, “Doflamingo doesn’t seem like the type to go on dates, so he’s going to take you to a place he’s familiar with. You need to catch him off guard.” 

Butterflies light up in Law’s stomach and he starts shaking his head. 

“No, I can’t-” 

“He _can’t_ ,” Sabo scoffs mockingly, “the only person that could ever say Doflamingo is their boyfriend and he says he can’t catch the man off guard.” 

“Come on Trafalgar,” Ace lilts, “what happened to that flirty side of you, now you just get flustered.” 

“The most I’ve ever done is make him blush,” Law argues, “Doflamingo throws everything out of whack for me.” 

“And _that’s_ why you’re going to meet him there,” Sabo says, jerking Law’s chair around. The wheels almost catch on Law’s foot but he’s quick to correct it, wide eyes now staring up into dark ones, “you have more, yeah?” 

Law knows what Sabo’s talking about, the damn incorrigible man. Gloved fingers subtly play with the collar of Law’s shirt, and Sabo hums as if he can see every single bruise on Law’s skin. 

“Show them off,” Sabo tugs Law closer until he’s almost between his legs and he hates that he bites his lip while glancing down, “he’ll like seeing you show them off so publicly.” 

“He’s going out of town,” Shanks murmurs, closer to Law than he was before, “ignore him a little- not too much though.” 

“He’ll miss you anyways, but make him _crave_ your presence darling.” 

“Don’t take your car when you show up to the restaurant either,” Mihawk adds, and Law shouldn’t be feeling so nervous over this conversation, he wasn’t even this nervous on prom night. 

Law’s been on a date before, he’s been on multiple dates and all of these men know that. This one isn’t any different than before. 

“It’s just a date though,” Law mutters shyly, glancing around at the men surrounding him. 

“Mhm,” Shanks hums, leaning on the back of Law’s chair, his lips close to Law’s ear, “it’s just a date with one of the _richest_ men in the entire north blue, no big deal.” 

“You love him, right?” Sabo asks. 

“How did you-” 

“Oh please Law, your poker face is horrendous at best,” Sabo scoffs, “and it’s obvious Doflamingo loves you. Show everybody he’s _your_ man, that’s the perfect time.” 

“How about you go for a public claim?” Shanks asks eagerly, and Law’s eyes widen. 

“How exactly would I go about that?” Law turns incredulously to the redhead behind him. 

“Come on Law,” Mihawk rolls his eyes, “you don’t need us to spell it out. You’re the one that was able to get him, have some more confidence. You seem to not realize the power you hold over him.” 

“I mean it was only my first time being around you two and even I could see it,” Sabo replies. 

It’s not as if Law doubts that. Law knows how he might look in other’s eyes, but he never questioned how Doflamingo looks. The man is so damn unmovable to Law, but here they are talking about Doflamingo as if he’s as see through as Law is, and that’s just not possible. That’s not to say they’re telling him this to make Law feel good about himself, they would never do that, but it’s so hard to believe. 

There have been times when Law saw that sliver of weakness, like the time after the dinner when they pulled into Law’s garage. But he was so damn worked up, Law was honestly trying to figure out the easiest way for Doflamingo to fuck him. Any time before that is spacy. Law barely paid any attention to half the things he was doing or saying to Doflamingo, more focused on the chateau, but now that it’s finished, he’ll have time to mull it over. 

“Maybe I can think of something.” Law hums, tapping his foot on the floor nervously. 

It won’t be on a whim; Law at least knows when Doflamingo is coming back in town so all he has to do is come up with an excuse to meet him at the restaurant. Doflamingo isn’t the type to pester Law, so he probably won’t think anything of it. It could work out. 

“Would you like to practice on me?” Mihawk drawls, snapping Law out of his thoughts. 

Law side eyes Mihawk, a smile forming on his lips while he swivels to face him. 

“That might not be a bad idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh, so this chapter was kind of long, yeah? There are a lot of ~minuscule~ but important details, some things that will probably be brought up into one shots and also in this next last chapter. I feel as though I was constantly trying to add things in here, take stuff out. I rewrote this chapter about 5 times LOL. This one was by far the longest and also the hardest to write because I'm so, so bad at endings. I really wanted to make this ending good for all of you since this fic was so damn long and there was So much to cover. I'm sure when I go back to reread this I'll say 'oh, i forgot about that' or 'I made that detail different in later chapters'. There was a lot of back and forth here, but I really hope that, even though this is ending, it's at least becoming a 'good' ending.


	30. conversations among the ruins, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So easily, like Doflamingo was made specifically for him, and he for Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes are closing as soon as I hit publish. Bye. I can't believe this is the end what the freaking hell. I literally did Not care how long this chapter was. It's the last one so I was kinda trying to drag it out? But it's not in a sluggish way at all, well, at least I hope it's not. I really tried to make this last chapter captivating. I've said it before but I'm really bad at ending things, so I was really trying to make this good for you all. And I'm sorry for any typos!!!!
> 
> I really, really hope you like it though >.<

Doflamingo blocks out the noises, flicking through his phone- again. Law should have been here by now, and he gave explicit instructions to the waiting staff to send Law to his table when he shows up. 

It’s half past eight. Law should’ve been here thirty minutes ago. 

Doflamingo frowns, knee bouncing underneath the table, he’s never had to wait on anybody before, and Law’s never late. At least Doflamingo thinks so, he’s never been late before, but then again, he never really asked him on a date. And technically, he didn’t really even ask, he just waited until the opportunity presented itself and he went for it. 

When’s the last time Doflamingo took somebody on a date? Shit. He’s out of his element here, maybe he should call Rosi or something. Doflamingo’s thumb hovers over his brothers contact info... pausing instead because Rosinante and Crocodile aren’t even going out. Why would they go on dates together? 

“Mr. Donquixote?” 

Doflamingo scowls, if he didn’t have his glasses on, the look he gives the unwanted guest would be counted as a glare. The woman visibly startles, but she gives Doflamingo, what he assumes, to be her most charming smile. 

Doflamingo is not impressed, perhaps he would have been before, but now he can’t help but think her smile is _too_ sweet. It doesn’t have that bratty edge Law’s smirk holds. Her eyes are lingering too long, not in the way Law can strip him down by his gaze alone, but in a disgustingly eager way. It makes him miss the man more, it hasn’t even been that long, but it still feels like ages since he’s last seen Law especially since he barely talked to Doflamingo while he was gone. 

“What is it.” Doflamingo doesn’t phrase it as a question. This isn’t the person that should be in front of him right now. 

The lady flicks her black hair over a shoulder, long red nails sliding across the table as she leans in close to Doflamingo. The action makes her breast bounce, the low cut of her dress showing them off in a very alluring way. 

“I just noticed you were sitting here alone,” she replies coyly, not phased in Doflamingo’s uninterested tone. Not like she would be, she’s an attractive woman that catches the attention of some of the guests surrounding Doflamingo, “a shame for a man like you. Would you like some company?” 

“I’m sure you can have your pick at anyone in here. I’m waiting on someone.” Doflamingo couldn’t be more obvious with the dismissal, but the woman pouts, crimson lip jutting out. 

Doflamingo wonders faintly if Law would let him put red lipstick on him. It would look devilish with that tanned skin and enticing facial hair. He’s undeniably masculine, but that clash of red would be stunning paired with his ruggedly handsome features. Doflamingo salivates at the thought of it. 

Law, sweet Law, he would let him do it, probably get on his knees right after, try to see how far the lipstick marks would stop on Doflamingo’s dick. He’s one second away from asking the lady her recommendations since she’s so keen on talking, but he doesn’t get very far. 

“Is something the matter darling?” 

Doflamingo grins at the husky tone, the hand that slips around the back of his neck. The woman lets out an undignified huff at being interrupted by someone else, but Doflamingo could care less. He follows the contact, tilting his head up and back to look at his lover, pocketing his phone now that Law’s here. 

Doflamingo swears he could find Law anywhere just by his scent alone, it never changes yet it captivates him every time. Unlike the woman’s saccharine perfume, it’s light and feathery and strokes across every single one of his nerve endings. 

Law is smiling down at him, a wicked little curl to his lip and a twinkle in his eye. Doflamingo’s surprised by that, he half expected to see jealousy, but he hides his shock easily enough. It’s not like he was entertaining the lady in the first place, but still. Doflamingo loves seeing that side of Law, how he doesn’t bother hiding his displeasure at someone blatantly flirting with Doflamingo. 

“Who do you think you are?” The lady gasps, _very_ dramatically. She must not be one to ever get denied someone, or something. The type of spoiled Doflamingo can’t stand. 

Law narrows his eyes at her before scoffing, grip growing stronger. 

“Who do _I_ think I am.” Law mutters angrily. 

The words could have been spoken for the entire restaurant to hear, or he could have muttered them under his breath, low enough for only the three of them to hear, but Doflamingo doesn’t register anything but Law’s lips suddenly on his. 

Doflamingo’s eyes visibly widen behind his shades, gasping in surprise and Law takes that as a sign to lick filthily passed Doflamingo’s lips, tongue brushing the roof of his mouth. Those inked up fingers of his grasping at the hair on the nape of his neck. 

Doflamingo pictured a lot of things, but he _never_ would have thought Law would do something so public since he never seemed like the type. Law always shied away from Doflamingo doing such things even in front of his team. The gala was something completely different also, Law was loaded with alcohol. 

Law is in his right mind now, tonguing Doflamingo down in his own place of business. Word is sure to travel. Doflamingo doesn’t know what Law is thinking, if he knows the weight of this situation, but fuck... Fuck, Doflamingo hasn’t ever been publicly claimed like this, and so damn _easily_ too. 

Doflamingo returns the kiss, pressing forward with a hand almost curling around the nape of Law’s own neck, but Law pulls back with fluttering eyes, flushed cheeks. The kiss only lasted for _seconds_ , but Doflamingo’s brain has short circuited, nothing but a puppet that’s held together by the man in front of him. 

“Ah, I was a bit too forward,” Law murmurs, pulling his hand away and blissfully ignoring Doflamingo’s, and the other shocked expressions, trained their way, “she’s not here anymore.” 

Law’s pout is considerably more lethal than that ladies ever was. Deft fingers work at his trench coat, smiling mischievously at the clerk who appears next to him to take it. The man practically blushes from head to toe, and Doflamingo understands. He just had that gaze and sly smile pinned on him, but now that it’s paired with such an outfit... god, Law is just turning heads, leaving the greeter flustered. 

“You can just put that with his things,” Law supplies in a low, sultry voice. 

The man nods quickly, bowing and then scurrying away. 

Law takes the seat across from Doflamingo, smiling lightly like he’s not acting as if he’s the epitome of sin right now. He can feel the blush on his cheeks, still feel Law’s hand behind his head holding him in place as he ravished him. Damn. Goddamnit. 

“I doubt you were,” Law sighs, pointedly staring at Doflamingo with hooded eyes, “but I hope you weren’t flirting with her.” 

Law leans back in his chair and Doflamingo’s throat runs dry at the sight of his skin. Some of Doflamingo’s marks have lingered, that bite mark on his shoulder set on complete display for all the world to see. They’re beautiful faded red splotches now, but it fills Doflamingo up with heat. There’s not a doubt in anyone’s mind who Law belongs to, if the kiss didn’t prove that then those beautiful blemishes would have. 

Law’s legs are spread wide, drumming tattooed fingers on the table with a look that would scare a weaker man, but all it does is add to Doflamingo’s arousal. It’s only been a week, not nearly even a week, since he’s been gone, but that’s all the time it takes for Law to snap, clearly. Law already didn’t even want him to leave, and the first scene he witnesses when Doflamingo comes back is one of a woman talking to his lover. 

Doflamingo shivers at what Law could do to him. 

“I only have eyes for you baby.” Doflamingo’s voice is rough, ragged and laced with heavy lust, but whatever. Anybody would be reacting the same way as him if they had Law. 

“Yeah?” Law leans forward onto the table, exposing more of the bruises still lining his clavicle and Doflamingo’s fingers twitch on his slacks. It's been too long since he’s touched Law, had the raven under him. 

“Afraid so,” Doflamingo replies, enraptured in the way Law’s shirt carelessly shifts, “let’s get out of here.” 

Law bats his eyelashes coyly, picking up his menu, “I would love to, but I’m _famished_ Mr. Donquixote.” 

Law’s all breathless and coquettish, flipping open his menu as if to ignore Doflamingo. The blonde watches the way Law’s fingers curl around expensive cardstock, devious letters staring back at him. 

“Also,” Law lowers the menu down, eyes roaming over Doflamingo, stopping where his exposed chest is, “you look stunning darling.” 

It’s just a simple compliment, delivered with a lingering eye and then Law’s glancing away from Doflamingo again, menu perched up in a way that he can no longer see the blonde. Doflamingo’s glad for that. 

The blush that was on his cheeks doesn’t go away, instead feeling as if it’s spreading down his chest, up to his forehead and the tips of his ears. Even behind the fist he brings up to his lips, nothing at all could stop Doflamingo from fucking blushing, and he knows others are paying attention to it as well. 

Law not only managed to catch Doflamingo completely off guard with a kiss, but also with his praise. Done so in the middle of Doflamingo’s own restaurant. There were countless ways he planned on teasing Law when he did show up, and with one gesture he managed to make Doflamingo forget about all of it. 

“Good evening Mr. Donquixote,” a waiter says politely, “can I get you and your guest anything to drink?” 

“Uh-” _shit_. 

“We’ll take water for now.” Law says easily, setting his menu down. 

The waiter flicks his head to Doflamingo, and Doflamingo just nods dumbly. Law is obviously in control of the conversation; the blonde sees no need in looking to him for confirmation. 

“I’ll have that right out for you.” 

Law hums, placing both elbows on the table to fit his chin on his hands, observing Doflamingo in a way that almost sets him on edge. 

“You’re awfully quiet, I would have expected you to be spitting your praises out.” Law murmurs, as if to not bring attention to them, but it’s too late for that. 

Doflamingo chuckles, shifting closer in his chair. 

“I’m sorry doll, you just surprised me that’s all.” 

Law’s eyes light up, smiling at him devilishly. 

“Is that so?” 

Doflamingo hums. 

“I promise I’ll do nothing but talk my praise for the rest of the evening.” 

Law huffs out a laugh, dropping his arms to the table in order to lean forward. Doflamingo tries to not stare at his chest, the beginning edges of Law’s tattoo coming into view. 

“That’s such a shame.” 

“Why is that?” Doflamingo tears his eyes away from the stretch of skin, glad that he has his sunglasses on to hide that feat. 

“I kind of like how you look when you’re blushing with nothing to say.” 

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you doll,” Doflamingo chuckles, a bit too nervously. 

“Oh, that’s not a problem,” Law purrs, “by the way, thank you for the wine. How did you know reds were my favorite?” 

“You make it pretty obvious,” Doflamingo points out and Law laughs. 

It’s a little sound, airy and capturing the attention of everyone around them. There’s a certain glow to Law that Doflamingo can’t really pinpoint. This isn’t the Law he left on Monday, the one that was flustered and jealous, and trying to push Sabo away from him. This is the Law that he first met, the one who was cool and easy confidence, perfectly put together, but now that they’re lovers he doesn’t bother hiding his expressions or adoration. 

Law is just basking in everything around him, commanding the room with his presence and it’s utterly breathtaking. Doflamingo hasn’t ever seen a more captivating sight. It’s like Law should be the one with the title Doflamingo has, be the one given all the money and wealth and overly expensive things Doflamingo owns. Fuck he’s regal, and he’s only laughing. Maybe Doflamingo is more in love than he expected. 

“I suppose I do.” Law muses. 

“I missed you.” Doflamingo says quickly, too much time has passed for him to say that, or maybe just enough went by because Law’s eyes widen the slightest bit before softening up. 

“I missed you more.” 

“You could have fooled me,” Doflamingo lilts, playing around with the tablecloth, “what with you barely talking to me while I was gone.” 

“I’m sorry darling,” Law flutters his eyelashes in a way that should be innocent, but it’s not because this is Law, “I was just _so_ busy.” 

“That so?” Doflamingo smirks, “one would have thought you did it on purpose.” 

Doflamingo watches Law’s reaction carefully, but the raven just smiles blissfully, reclining back in his chair. 

“Who me?” Law quips, “I would never ignore you baby.” 

Doflamingo’s heart rate picks up, and he curls the tablecloth in his hand before smoothing it out. This type of confidence from Law is easily addicting, Doflamingo finds that he kind of likes not knowing what to expect. Law himself has always been able to keep Doflamingo on his toes, but this is something entirely different, and he rather enjoys having the man take control. 

“Although,” Law croons, sliding his eyes down Doflamingo’s chest slowly before his gaze travels back up, “I could make it up to you, make up for lost-” 

“Here’s your water gentlemen.” What wretched fucking timing. 

Doflamingo doesn’t take his eyes off Law as the man grabs their glasses, taking his precious time pouring the damn water. Law smirks, licking his lips, and Doflamingo swears tension cackles in the air. He’s taunting him, looking at Doflamingo as if begging for the blonde to take him across this table, and Doflamingo fucking would. It’d take nothing at all but a snap of his fingers and a command and they’d be left alone in this restaurant. 

“Excuse me,” Law tears his eyes away from Doflamingo, addressing the waiter who stiffens up, glass pitcher paused in the air. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Could you show me to the restroom?” 

Doflamingo grits his teeth. Law bats his eyelashes at the blonde, tone just as suggestive as fucking ever and the waiter, obviously, blushes, glancing away from Law and to the ground. 

“Y- yes sir, it’s just right-” 

“I’m sorry,” Law interrupts, “but I’m afraid I’m terrible with directions-” 

“Law.” Doflamingo warns when Law raises from his chair, never taking his eyes off the waiter, yet he’s grinning wickedly. 

Law knows exactly what the hell he’s doing and Doflamingo hates to say it’s getting to him, he knows Law’s just doing it to rise a reaction out of him, but he can’t help it when he looks this damn delectable. 

Doflamingo’s not the only one staring, from what he can see almost the entire restaurant is. They’re wondering who this man is that’s playing Doflamingo so damn easily, and why Doflamingo isn’t trying to put him in his place. As if Doflamingo could do that. 

“He’s just showing me to the restroom darling,” Law replies easily, nothing else said as he begins walking forward, stopping to glance over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, “are you going to show me?” 

The waiter has not a care in the world for Doflamingo, none at all for the man who owns the restaurant, he sets his glass- which is luckily full- on the table along with the pitcher, and then he’s off to show Law the way. It’s not even confusing, the path to the restroom that is, but you wouldn’t see Doflamingo telling Law that. 

God the way Law walks, long legs not in a rush at all as he travels across the hardwood floor. Doflamingo watches the swing of his hips, how Law’s pants are molded to his ass, blouse rustling along as he walks. Oh, the way it shows that stretch of skin across his back, the exposure just begging for Doflamingo to freshen up those marks. Damn he wants him, Doflamingo wants to drown himself in Law. 

Doflamingo wonders if Law realizes the type of attention he’s getting, the appreciative stares, the jealousy in others eyes, if that’s the reason he’s able to be so carefree. It might just be a weakness for him now that Doflamingo’s able to see Law like this. 

If Doflamingo were to take him home right now would he still be that cocksure, or would Law switch back to that beautiful docility? Either way Doflamingo would worship him, sing his praises with his lips pressed against Law’s chest, spend the rest of his life devoting himself and everything he owns to Law.

· · · · 

Things, somehow, managed to get worse. Or should Doflamingo say, the evening is more favorable since it’s in Law’s hands, but damn has it been leaving Doflamingo lit up on the inside, the foreign feeling of butterflies tickling his stomach.

Law's not difficult at all to get along with, to talk to. Conversations flow out of him easily. Doflamingo knew it before, but Law has a vast knowledge of things and it shows any time he opens that pretty little mouth of his. 

Doflamingo can’t remember the last time he’s gotten along with somebody so well, if ever. Law is quick witted, easy confidence and flirty smirks in the midst of lighthearted banter, talking breathy in a way that gets Doflamingo’s heart racing more than it already was. 

“You know I never pictured you being this type of man,” Law muses, finger tracing a drop of water on his condensed glass, their plates empty and forgotten in front of them. 

“What type of man is that?” Doflamingo’s aware that to onlookers he probably looks absolutely smitten, but that’s because he is. 

It’s been such a long time since he’s been around someone that he can be himself with, no pretenses, no type of hindrances for the man before him. Law is looking at him just as softly, the dim lights above casting an intimate atmosphere. It doesn’t matter that the restaurant is bustling because Doflamingo only has eyes for Law right now. 

Law bites his lip, not bothering to hide his amused smile. 

“You’re really a romantic.” 

“You’re the only person who could say that.” 

“How flattering,” Law lilts, “I’m sure hearts are just breaking all over the world.” 

Doflamingo throws his head back and laughs, scooting his plate on the table. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” 

“Oh?” Law hums, raising a questioning eyebrow, “I assumed people would do anything to get with a man like you.” 

Praise from Law is really unmatched. Doflamingo’s never been around anyone who’s praised him alone, giving him accolades just because of Doflamingo as a person, not because of who he is, what he owns. Doflamingo’s afraid he won’t ever get used to it, it’s what he had to deal with his entire life, but Law’s flippant towards it, not seeming to care at all. 

“For the money doll,” Doflamingo tells him, “the money and status.” 

Law’s face remains impassive, but Doflamingo can tell he’s going through his own thought process. Maybe who he is as a person is what will drive Law away one day, he hates to think about that, but the man’s not materialistic at all. As soon as that thought crosses his mind though, he quickly ignores it. If Law would have been put off by that then he would have never let it get to this point, that much Doflamingo’s sure of. 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I have my own money.” Law replies simply, smiling oh so beautifully and Doflamingo is dumbfounded, “although if I was broke, I’d marry you in a minute.” 

Law laughs at his own joke, but the fact that he’s so honest brings a heat to Doflamingo’s cheeks. Others before would have denied they were with Doflamingo for his money, yet here Law is offering up his own, claiming to take Doflamingo’s had he not have any to his name. Doflamingo wouldn’t even think about it either, he’d lavish Law if he could, spend just about any price on him because he’s worth more than what Doflamingo owns. 

“Would you marry me for my money?” Law muses, taking a sip from his water. 

“In a minute.” Doflamingo responds instantly. Law’s eyes widen, flushing for the first time that evening, and even though Doflamingo would count that as a victory, it all goes to Law. 

“I guess it’s pretty lucky both of us have money then.” 

Doflamingo refrains from saying he’d give it all up immediately if it meant marrying Law. It’s much too soon for that, and they have all the time in the world so there’s no need to rush. 

“Excuse me Dellinger,” Law says, leaning back in his chair to stop the waiter that’s been positioned next to them all evening. 

The man looks at Law with wide eyes, like he has been doing all night, flicking them to Doflamingo’s and straightening up the slightest bit. Doflamingo hides his smile. The boy’s obviously smitten with Law, and Doflamingo can’t say shit about it because Law’s been doting over him every chance he can get. 

“Y- yes sir?” 

“Could you bring a bottle of your finest wine for me?” Law asks sweetly, sliding his eyes down the waiters' lithe frame. 

“Yes sir,” the blonde quickly nods, scurrying away to do Law’s bidding. Doflamingo’s sure he didn’t even need to be here for the man to do so, hell, _he_ would’ve done the same thing if Law asked him to. 

“You have such good little workers,” Law lilts. 

“A bit easily influenced,” Doflamingo mutters, “you have a thing for blonde’s, hm?” 

Doflamingo took notice with it because of Sabo at first, but he didn’t think anything of it, not even the night of the gala when Law was dancing with his brother. But when it came to Sanji, and now Dellinger, Doflamingo’s starting to notice a pattern. If Law had been in his right mind at the Baratie, no doubt he would have tried to smooth talk the chef. Doflamingo’s glad he had him plugged up. 

“I suppose I do,” Law answers, looking pointedly at Doflamingo, “although, I have a thing for men in general, it just so happens to be blondes that I attract.” 

“You think that means something?” Doflamingo asks, leaning onto the table. 

“I couldn’t even tell you.” Law sighs dramatically. 

“Why are you drinking?” 

Law tilts his head, knowing exactly why Doflamingo’s asking that question but he hums with confusion. 

“I’m only having a glass baby, I didn’t drive anyways,” Law pouts. 

How the fuck is he supposed to say no to him? 

Doflamingo wasn’t aware of that. Law, the sneaky little thing he is, left out that piece of information and Doflamingo hates being forward, but he knows what that implies. Law just says it so sweetly, looking at him so damn softly even if the look he’s giving Doflamingo is cunning. 

“I’m sure you have fine wine here since you own the place. I’d like to have a taste.” 

Ah, so Law knew Doflamingo owned this restaurant, and he still did what he did without a hint of shame. Damn he loves Law, if he wants to make something known then he damn well is and Doflamingo’s not going to do anything to stop him. 

“Is that why you’re here? Seated in the middle of the restaurant because you own the place. How self-centered you are darling,” Law teases. 

“This just so happened to be the only open table.” Doflamingo huffs. 

Law hums and it sets Doflamingo on edge, “I doubt that. A man like you?” Law fucking drawls, “I’m sure they’d clear the entire restaurant out for you.” 

“You think too highly of me.” Doflamingo’s not looking at Law, but he knows that if he were, the raven would be checking him out, leaving those dazzling eyes on his bare skin. He can feel them now, the way he’s caressing him with only a look. Doflamingo takes a drink from his water. 

“You know something,” Law breathes, and Doflamingo sets his glass down with more force than necessary, “I find that hot-” 

“Excuse me sir,” Dellinger interrupts. 

Doflamingo thanks whoever it is above that’s watching over him. He's sure to not survive the rest of this night unscathed by Law and his loose tongue, he doesn’t even know how he managed doing so during dinner. Law staring intently at him while licking his fork, or afterwards when Doflamingo was given Law’s undivided attention, those heated eyes burning him up. 

“Oh good you’re back.” Law gives the blonde the loveliest smile that almost has Doflamingo clutching at his chest, gritting his teeth when the waiter's gaze strays for a minute too long on Law. 

Law, on the other hand, revels in it. He leans back in his chair, watching with appreciative eyes as Dellinger opens the decanter in his hand. Red wine is poured in Doflamingo’s glass first and Law hums when his is picked up next. 

“Are you going to talk me through it?” 

The poor boy actually misses a drop and Law tuts, picking up his napkin to dab away at the white tablecloth that’s already stained. Dellinger looks to Doflamingo in panic, but Law’s quick to reassure him before Doflamingo can so much as form a coherent sentence. What he expected Doflamingo to say after Law’s question is a mystery in and of itself. 

“It’s okay darling,” Law damn near purrs and he swears the waiter's hands start shaking, “go slow.” 

“Law.” Doflamingo warns, stopping himself before he can pick the wine glass up, it surely would have snapped in half if he’d been holding it. 

Law’s not hiding the blatant flirting, the double innuendos. He flutters his eyelashes at Doflamingo, the expression is not innocent at all. Law looks, and is acting, fucking lethal right now. He seems to be completely in his element tonight. 

“I was just helping him baby,” Law says. 

Doflamingo waits until Dellinger is done doing what he needs to with Law’s glass, and when he’s finished up and walking away, Doflamingo leans forward so only Law can hear him. 

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble.” 

Law raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of his wine before setting his glass back down. 

“I recall you saying that once before,” Law quips, “if I remember correctly you didn’t do anything then either.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes widen, and though Law can’t see the reaction he still grins as if he has an inside look. Which technically he does. Doflamingo wonders if Law realizes the power he holds over him now. The thought is enough to send his heart clattering in his chest, blood rushing south. 

“But you’re not,” Law replies before Doflamingo can say anything, glass placed between delicate fingers as he sets his elbow on the table. 

“Not what?” 

“You’re not going to do anything,” Law replies, lowering his voice, “though I’m already prepared for if you do.” 

It takes a second before Law’s statement catches up to him, and when it does, Doflamingo stands from his chair. This is the first time all evening Law startles, but it’s quickly gone, replaced with glazed over eyes tracing every crease and crevice of Doflamingo’s body. 

Doflamingo plucks Law’s wine glass from out of his hand, avoiding the prying eyes as he leans close to his ear. 

“What’d you just say?” Doflamingo murmurs, voice dangerous but Law just giggles. 

“I said it loud and clear baby.” 

Doflamingo huffs out a laugh, raising to his full height as he jerks Law up by his elbow. 

Law lets himself be maneuvered, melting to Doflamingo’s side as he looks up at the blonde through thick eyelashes. 

“Are you going to fuck me in the bathroom?” Law whispers eagerly. 

“You need to shut up,” Doflamingo grunts, yanking Law around the corner away from all those fucking stares, going the opposite way from the restroom. 

“I love it when you’re mean to me daddy.” 

Doflamingo almost trips over his own feet, and Law doesn’t let that slip passed him. 

“How amusing,” Law’s eyes light up, side stepping Doflamingo until he’s in front of him, “you do have a weakness.” 

“I told you to _shut up_.” 

Law grins widely when Doflamingo throws open the door to his office, slamming it shut once they’re both inside. 

“Get on your knees.” 

“Make me.” 

Doflamingo grits his teeth, hand twitching by his side. He releases Law from the grip he has on his arm, pulling in a shaky breath. Doflamingo’s never felt so tested before. It’s like Law has no fucking sense of danger at all, he just presses and presses on every single one of Doflamingo’s buttons, goading him to snap, it’s what he’s been doing all night. 

“Law.” 

“Doflamingo,” Law uses the same tone of voice, mocking him in a way. 

Goddamn, it’s fucking thrilling. Law’s not being defiant at all, he’s being playful. There’s a twinkle in his eyes that Doflamingo has never seen before, a slight curl of his lips like he’s just begging for Doflamingo to get ruder. 

“You’re a fucking brat.” 

Law hums, gracefully falling to his knees like he wasn’t just out for blood, yanking at Doflamingo’s belt yet keeping those eyes on Doflamingo. 

“Yeah?” Law rasps, undoing the zipper to his slacks with practiced ease, “what else am I?” 

There’s nothing else Doflamingo could counter him with, knowing Law he’d probably bask in every degraded name that slips out of his mouth in this moment. 

Doflamingo, instead, watches Law pull his dick out between the opening of his boxers, his zipper. Leaning in as he licks his lips- 

“Daddy,” Law furrows his eyebrows in thought, “ _daddy_ ,” he tests again, Doflamingo twitches in Law’s grasp, “do you like it when I call you daddy?” 

Fuck yeah, Doflamingo fucking loves it. He’s never cared for being called endearments in the bedroom, but there’s something about this bratty side of Law, the one where all his inhibitions are shed, and it’s just him on his knees with a cock in his face. There’s something about this moment, Law’s raspy undertone voicing out _daddy_ as if he’s testing to see if he likes the word himself. 

“It sounds a bit cliché, yeah?” Law asks, like Doflamingo would be able to answer with the kitten licks he’s giving to the head of his cock, slurping up his precum. 

Doflamingo grabs at his hair, hissing when Law tightens his hand around the base of his hardening member, tongue lolling out to lick the underside of his cock. 

“ _Law_ -” 

Law pulls back, lips shinning dangerously under Doflamingo’s office lights. 

“Your employees are gonna hear you daddy.” Not helping Doflamingo in the least when he starts jerking him off, tonguing the head of his cock. 

“What the hell his gotten into you?” Doflamingo gasps. 

Law moans recklessly, spine arching to follow the grip Doflamingo has set in his hair, pulling his head back so that his wicked mouth is off him. 

“I just- I just missed you so much,” Law replies breathlessly, jerking Doflamingo’s length faster, “you left me so easily, and after fucking me like that. God, I fucking missed you.” 

Doflamingo hums at the confession, realization dawning on him. That’s why Law’s been so damn salacious tonight. 

“Poor baby,” Doflamingo coos, smoothing his hand out on Law’s scalp, “you just want to be filled up.” 

Law nods, eyes fluttering when Doflamingo traces his bottom lip, looking up at him under his eyelashes when he sucks the digit into his mouth. Doflamingo bites his lip, rocking his hips forward into Law’s loose palm. 

“How do you want it kitty?” 

Law’s tongue flicks around his finger, bobbing his head on it as he continues to twist his other hand, stroking Doflamingo eagerly before palming the liquid to smear it down his member. Doflamingo tsks, pressing down on Law’s tongue and his eyes immediately fly open, cheeks ruddy as he looks up pleadingly. 

“Manners kitty. I asked you a question.” Doflamingo slips his thumb out of Law’s mouth, wiping the spit off on his cheek. 

“Want you to fuck my face.” 

Well, Law sure doesn’t beat around any bushes. 

“Nothing else baby?” 

Law shakes his head, moving his hand away to place it on the ground between his legs. Not a hint of resistance even though he should know by now how Doflamingo likes receiving head, but by the look in Law’s eyes he’s acutely aware. Yet he’s still so willing, aching for it, but he remembers what Law said at the table. 

“I thought you prepped-” 

“I was bluffing, just wanted an excuse to suck your dick.” Law winks and Doflamingo’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Who knew you were such a cockslut.” 

Law grins, preening as if that’s the sweetest compliment he’s ever heard. 

“How do you want me daddy?” 

Fuck. 

Doflamingo bites his lip, running his thumb across Law’s chin hair, up his jawline. 

“Back against the door.” 

Law gasps scandalously, “how naughty you are, won’t somebody hear?” 

Doflamingo grunts, walking forward and Law scrambles on the floor, eyes widening as he tries to scoot back to keep pace with him. It’s not that far, doesn’t take long at all for Law’s back to be pressed against the door, knees folded under him. Law's already hard, that much Doflamingo can tell even if he does have black pants on. The raven is big alone because of his girth, so the bulge is noticeable and impressive, almost makes Doflamingo wish their positions were switched. 

“You’d probably like it if someone did hear you,” Doflamingo retorts and Law flushes, glancing away, “get up and take your clothes off.” 

Law, as bratty as he might be, gets up and does what he’s told as soon as Doflamingo tells him to do so. He can be such a good boy at times, _only_ at times when he’s getting what he wants. Doflamingo doesn’t know when he got so keen on spoiling the man, but he’s given into every whim of Law’s. 

When Law is naked and his clothes are thrown carelessly onto the floor, he slips back into position, looking up at Doflamingo for anything else. Just awaiting instructions. 

“Hands up.” Doflamingo’s breathless, but how can he not be affected when Law is asking for nothing but giving him so much. 

Law's hands fly up and Doflamingo tentatively takes them in one hand, both wrists small enough to fit in his grasp. Law’s not tiny, per se, not as big as Doflamingo, but the way certain parts of Law fit against him like he’s the smallest thing in the world makes him terribly aroused. Doflamingo can manhandle Law any way he pleases and the younger would probably enjoy it just as much as he does. 

Doflamingo squeezes his wrists tighter, stretching Law’s arms up against the door and the raven chokes out a moan, eyes glazed over and dilated. 

“Snap your fingers if you want me to stop.” Doflamingo says loud and clear, situating his feet on either side of Law’s thighs. 

“Yes daddy.” 

God, Doflamingo wishes he’d stop calling him that. He’s somewhat glad that Law’s mouth will be full so that he no longer hears it, otherwise he’d cum immediately. 

Doflamingo waits until Law is comfortable, head knocking back against the door, jaw dropping. His gut swoops when he rocks into Law’s mouth, gasping at the wet heat, chasing more and more of it but still slow enough to let Law adjust. 

Law’s eyebrows furrow, hollowing his cheeks when Doflamingo pulls out, humming when he thrusts back in. His knees knock together on the floor, wiggling the slightest bit and Law snaps his fingers three quick times. Doflamingo pulls back worriedly- 

“I asked you to fuck my face,” Law’s unimpressed, “so do it.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t take kindly to accepting orders in the bedroom, but Law’s voice is low and throaty and he’s a weak, weak man for him so Doflamingo just nods obediently. 

Law opens his mouth again, not another word spoken, and if someone could smile while sucking dick then it’d be Law. The raven’s eyes hood when Doflamingo rocks faster into his mouth, and since he knows Law can take it, he doesn’t pause when his cock nudges the back of his throat. Law tightens at the intrusion, eyes watering up, but he’s quick to suppress his gag reflex the next time Doflamingo drives inside of him. 

Doflamingo’s aware he’s not going to last even if he just started. Law is too pliant, able to take a facefucking too damn easily given the size of his cock. Law licks around his member every time he pulls back, moaning lewdly when his head knocks against the door, keeping his eyes to Doflamingo when he bobs his head like he _hates_ the feeling of being empty. 

“Stop moving,” Doflamingo grunts, gripping Law’s wrist as he picks up his pace. 

Law’s head is bouncing off the door with each thrust, spit dripping out of his mouth and onto his chin, bubbling up around Doflamingo’s cock. His eyes are closed, just as fucking serene as ever, but Doflamingo slowly feels himself breaking down, his insides coiling up. Doflamingo grips the back of Law’s head with his other hand, holding him in place, groaning when Law tightens up his throat. 

“Like that,” Doflamingo gasps, glasses slipping when his head knocks forward. 

Doflamingo’s rocking into Law’s mouth at a rhythm that his cock never really leaves the heat, throat snug around his tip. His moans send a shiver up Doflamingo’s spine and he fucks into him harder, unable to hold back from chasing his pleasure. Law’s making these sloppy little suction noises, tongue flicking across the underside of Doflamingo’s dick, threads of spit encasing his length. 

When Doflamingo opens his eyes again Law’s looking directly at him, he didn’t even realize his glasses slipped low enough for his eyes to show, but he could give a fuck about that. The sight of Law’s lips stretched wide around him, drooling and a mess, his cock achingly hard between his legs, eyes rimmed red with tears; it’s the most stunning sight Doflamingo has ever seen. 

“Goddamn you’re so pretty baby,” Doflamingo groans, removing his hand from behind Law’s head to set it on the door. It slips, but he’s quick to catch himself, pressing his forehead on his forearm while plunging deeply into Law’s throat, “ _fuck_. Fuck, so good.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes roll, knees almost buckling when Law scrapes his teeth along the base of his cock, keeping his lips pulled back so that they’re just raking across the length of him. And fuck it feels _so fucking good_. The borderline pain, because Law’s not sweet with it, but goddamn this is the best fucking blowjob he’s ever gotten and Law doesn’t care that Doflamingo’s rutting into his mouth, using him just to chase his own pleasure. 

Doflamingo’s lips part, eyebrows furrowing with every moan he makes, whimpering when the pain becomes too much and he slams in the back of his throat, hand slipping from Law’s wrists to tug at his hair, ripping a moan from the younger. 

“I- I have to-” _fuck_ , Doflamingo can’t fucking stop. 

Doflamingo’s eyes are snapped shut, welcoming the blood rushing through his veins, balls drawing up because of the sloppy pace he now has, bobbing Law’s head on his cock. 

“ _Oh baby_.” Doflamingo gasps. 

Law’s whine makes Doflamingo tremble, pushing and pulling desperately inside of him, and Law seems to know what he needs because his hands slip around his thighs, running up to his ass as he bobs his head faster, making these little mewling sounds that Doflamingo will never be able to get out of his head. 

“I’m about to,” Doflamingo’s warning gets choked off when Law purposely gags on him, throat tightening and loosening, coughing up spit when Doflamingo pulls back to make sure he’s okay. 

“Please don’t stop,” Law urges, throat well used, pressing on Doflamingo’s ass. 

Doflamingo pushes off the door, tossing his glasses aside because they’re in the fucking way, threading his hand behind Law’s head with the other one and he chases his orgasm. 

“God, I fucking love _you_ ,” Doflamingo’s voice cracks but he’s so close, so close, “swallow it all for me kitty.” 

Law nods his head as best he can, a tear cascading down his cheek and Doflamingo traces the streak it leaves against the blush, pressing Law close to him until his nose is brushing against the fabric of his slacks. 

Law’s eyes roll back, hands tightening on Doflamingo’s ass as he jerks underneath him for air, and Doflamingo cums just like that. Buried in Law’s throat with his head thrown back, Law’s name ricocheting off Doflamingo’s office walls as he groans it out, riding his orgasm in the tight heat and Law swallows all of him. Even though he’s trembling against him, throat most likely rubbed raw, but goddamn he swallows everything Doflamingo gives him. 

Doflamingo’s never felt so damn boneless, and only over a blowjob. When he pulls out of Law he shivers, gasping at the cold air of the office on his softening member. Doflamingo works his mouth open, that feeling like a task in and of itself, blinking his eyes open passed the haze to see Law gasping, sucking in air with his hands balled into fist on the ground in front of him. Poor baby, Doflamingo really didn’t hold back. 

“Hey kitty-” 

“ _Don’t_.” Law wheezes out frantically when Doflamingo starts to crouch before him, and the blonde scoffs. 

“As if I would leave you,” Doflamingo’s words fade off, his reassurance drowning out to a low thrum in his mind when he gets a good look at why Law was stopping him, “did you just-” 

“Uh huh.” Law gasps, laughing a little bit, “felt good.” 

As if that’s enough of a reason for orgasming while one’s giving head. 

Law glances up at him and Doflamingo almost whimpers at how much of a fucking mess he is. Law’s flushed all over, spit caking his chin and chest with a puddle of cum staining his office floor. The tears have already dried up, but his eyelashes are still clinging together, still wet and dewy and he looks so damn ethereal. Looking like a god before him, Law’s really on a different plane of existence and Doflamingo can’t help but scoop him up into his arms. 

Law’s legs wrap around Doflamingo and he nuzzles into his neck, his dress shirt wets up instantly, but he ignores that. Law’s still breathing a little raggedly, but the blonde’s running his hands up and down his back soothingly, kissing his temple. 

“You did so good for me kitty,” Doflamingo murmurs quietly, walking to the couch to sit back on it. 

Law’s basically a dead weight in his arms, sagging onto his lap. It’s hard to tell which one had the mind-blowing orgasm with how they’re both acting, but Doflamingo plans on praising Law until he fucking can’t anymore. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Sore,” Law mutters at the dip in his neck. 

“I’ll bring you some tea.” 

Law clings on tighter to Doflamingo, “later.” 

Doflamingo can’t deny Law when he’s like this so he nods. 

“Okay, I’ll do it later, but not too late.” 

“Yes daddy.” 

“I wish you would stop calling me that,” Doflamingo huffs. 

It might take a while for him to get hard again, but Law’s still naked in his arms, and Doflamingo never bothered putting his dick away, so it wouldn’t take much at all to get him up. 

Law pulls back, smiling at him dazedly. God, he looks so fucked out, delirious and so fucking wanton. Doflamingo’s never been with someone who could orgasm off giving head alone, but Law, _as always_ , defies all the odds. 

“You don’t like it?” Law pouts. 

Doflamingo groans, snapping his eyes shut. 

“Has anyone ever told you how lethal that pout of yours is?” Doflamingo retorts, opening his eyes to see Law smiling at him. 

“Only once before,” Law hums, leaning forward to press a kiss to Doflamingo’s lips, “though nothing compares to when you say it.” 

“That’s funny,” Doflamingo quips, kissing him back, “I could say the same about you.” 

“Yeah?” God, Law sounds so beautiful when his throats been fucked, “well I said it first, so that means I mean it more.” 

“Whatever you say baby.” 

Law flushes, embracing Doflamingo, but the blonde smiles knowing it’s just because he got shy. 

“My wine is still out there.” 

“You’re not getting anymore.” Doflamingo grunts. 

“You gonna fuck me later?” 

“I shouldn’t, not after the little stunt you pulled.” 

Law sighs, snuggling closer, “you’re mine and I just think that everybody should know that daddy.” 

There’s no way possessiveness should sound adorable, yet somehow Law accomplishes it flawlessly. 

“Whatever you say baby.” Doflamingo agrees. 

Doflamingo can feel Law smiling against his neck and he places a kiss there before pulling back. 

“You’re supposed to repeat it.” 

“You’re mine and I just think that everybody should know daddy.” Doflamingo mocks, grinning widely when Law smacks his chest, scoffing. 

“That’s not what the hell I meant.” 

“Sorry doll, you should have been more specific.” 

Law splutters, pushing himself off Doflamingo’s lap. He lets him go, admiring how beautiful he looks naked and glowing, cheeks still ruddy, endless legs and sculpted form. Goddamn he’s beautiful. Doflamingo lays sideways on the couch, placing his chin on the arm rest as Law walks to where his clothes are, and even the way he walks is fucking stunning. A deity in human form. 

“Gorgeous,” Doflamingo tilts his head when Law bends down to pick his clothes up, black tendrils covering his eyes as he turns to face him. 

There’s something unspoken that passes between them at that, words that don’t need to be said but are already heard loud and clear. It’s etched in the way Law forgets all about his clothes and instead chooses to smile crookedly at Doflamingo, electricity thrumming under the floorboards, everything electrifying when Law glides into his lap. 

Easily. 

So easily, like Doflamingo was made specifically for him, and he for Law.

· · · · 

Law is _nervous_.

God, he was just on top of the fucking world yesterday after owning the absolute shit out of Doflamingo, staking his claim, quite publicly, and also getting laid in the process. Law has been on cloud damn nine, and he was ready to even say so when he first came in, but now that the stares are pinned on him, Law feels like how he did when he first told Kuzan he had a boyfriend. 

This is different. 

Totally different, and Law’s aware he didn’t quite think this through. 

Law’s foot bounces on the floor, rattling, and why the fuck are they so _quiet_ , why are they just staring, what the fuck. 

“Calm down.” Doflamingo lilts, smiling just a little bit. Not a care in the world, no not at all, because just what the hell does Doflamingo have to worry about. 

“What is this Law?” 

Law avoids Kuzan’s eye contact, trailing his gaze off to the side, diverting it when he catches a glimpse of Garp looming in the corner. 

“It’s a magazine cover.” 

“Well no shit I know it’s a magazine cover, I’m not that old.” Kuzan huffs, and fuck, when’s the last time Law’s been scolded by him? 

“What he means to say,” Garp cuts in and Law’s doomed, he half expected the old man to stay in the corner throwing daggers at him, but now that he’s speaking Law wants to cower behind Doflamingo, “why are _you_ on the magazine cover.” 

“Technically,” Law argues in a small voice, “we’re both on the cover.” 

How the hell they even made it to the front cover on some godforsaken gossip magazine Law will never fucking know. It seems Law, and his teams, bright idea of a public fucking claim _backfired_ when Law woke up this morning- blissfully, might he add, because Doflamingo railed him into his bed last night- to a thousand fucking text messages explaining why it was _not_ a good idea. Law was horrified. 

Borderline fucking mortified when Garp called him before he could get through the thousands of messages in the group chat. And oh god the _picture_. Law debated on answering his call, heavily, but guilt won out, and now here he is. Law and Doflamingo sitting in Garp’s office with Kuzan in front of them. Law feels like how he did in high school when he got caught making out in the hallway with Lucci, or when he snuck out at night to get high with him. 

Law’s an adult now and look at him. Still causing trouble, and with his newly aristocratic boyfriend. It’s a fucking disaster, yet Doflamingo is just grinning. Law wishes he was that carefree. 

“Pray tell, why the _hell_ you’re on every gossip covers magazine _making out_ with Doflamingo.” Kuzan spits out. 

“I- I mean, it really shouldn’t even be that big of a deal.” 

“Law,” Garp sighs, running a hand down his face, “you made out with Donquixote Doflamingo in his own restaurant, and now everybody in the entire north blue, and probably in every continent, knows you’re dating him.” 

Law frowns, “that’s the point.” 

Doflamingo chuckles, patting Law’s leg. 

“I think what they’re trying to say doll, is that you’re not dating a regular celebrity.” Doflamingo supplies, talking to Law likes he’s a damn child. 

“I know that,” Law scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you?” Garp asks, “people are going to be _hounding_ you Law.” 

“I can guarantee they won’t.” Doflamingo chimes in and Kuzan narrows his eyes. 

“You can’t have eyes on him all the time, you don’t know what lengths those people will go to get to him.” 

Okay, Law maybe didn’t think of it that way. 

“Law, you remember Vergo, yeah?” Doflamingo asks. 

Law tilts his head, “yeah?” 

“There, now Law has somebody to watch over him when I’m not around.” 

“I don’t need a damn bodyguard.” Law scoffs, crossing his arms like a petulant child. 

“Look at him,” Doflamingo coos, “isn’t he so-” 

“That’s not the time for this Doflamingo,” Garp chides, “are you sure Vergo is going to be okay with him instead of you?” 

“Vergo does whatever I tell him to,” Doflamingo flicks a hand throughout the air, “that’s not a problem at all.” 

Garp opens his mouth, but Doflamingo cuts him off. 

“And I can also get rid of those magazines, well, the ones that haven’t been bought that is,” and then he looks pointedly at Law, “at least we got one, right?” 

“You’re incorrigible,” Law flushes, remembering Kid running up to him when they first pulled in the parking lot, tossing the offending book of gossip in the car. 

Doflamingo smiles, nodding his head. 

“That settles it then,” Doflamingo hums, grasping Law’s hand to tug him out of the chair. 

“Make sure you call the news outlets too; magazines weren’t the only ones who caught wind of this.” 

“I’m sure my people are already working on it, but thanks for reminding me Garp.” 

Garp huffs under his breath. 

“Uh, Doflamingo.” 

Doflamingo stops from where he’s tugging them to the door, looking over his shoulder to Kuzan. Law’s anxious at the look they’re giving each other. They’re not sizing each other up, per se, but it’s not friendly in a way either. Caution? 

This is the man that Law’s grown up with, his uncle, he’s been with him through so many obstacles, and this is yet another one. Law tugs his hand out of Doflamingo’s, turning back to give his uncle a hug who returns it without any fuss. 

“He makes you happy?” Kuzan asks quietly, tentatively. 

“Terribly.” 

Something in Law’s expression must confirm that because Kuzan nods once, letting Law walk back to Doflamingo. 

“Don’t hurt him.” Kuzan’s never been big on threats. Law doesn’t even think he said one to Lucci, not that he would’ve, he didn’t like the boy from the start, but it’s endearing hearing him do so with Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo slides a hand around Law’s waist, tugging him close to his side. 

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did.” 

The last thing Law sees before they walk out of the door is both men smiling, well, Garp was trying to hide his. Law knows he still feels some guilt towards everything that happened before, but Law’s reassured him multiple times that it was okay. He knows Garp would never intentionally put him in a situation to hurt him. Maybe this is what Garp needed to know that. It also helps that Doflamingo's serious- well, as serious as Doflamingo of all people can get. 

“So just how powerful are you?” Law asks when they get into the elevator, the doors close behind them, and Law wastes no time sliding his hands around Doflamingo’s waist. 

“I wonder,” Doflamingo murmurs, nipping at his bottom lip playfully, “you hold all the power though.” 

“I doubt that,” Law laughs lightly, “you’re nobility-” 

“And yet even that title doesn’t have the power you hold.” 

Law pushes off Doflamingo, blushing profusely as the elevator dings. Thank goodness. Law doesn’t know how to act when Doflamingo praises him like that. 

“Well if it isn’t the two lovebirds.” Kid lilts playfully, and Law almost turns around to haul ass into the elevator, “you just missed the big scene.” 

“What big scene?” Doflamingo asks eagerly. 

“Paparazzi,” Mihawk supplies, “that humorless little bodyguard said something to them though.” 

Law follows Mihawk’s gaze to a black car with tinted windows, he can’t see inside, but he knows for a fact that it’s Vergo in there. Law’s not surprised the paparazzi didn’t stick around. 

“Didn’t take much for em to leave after that,” Kid hums, “I was slightly impressed.” 

“With all of your brute strength all you had to do was walk out there and they would’ve run.” 

Coming from anybody else that sounded like a compliment, but from Mihawk it’s laced with incompetence. As if Mihawk is calling all of Kid’s muscles useless, which is actually pretty fucking hilarious considering Kid’s flushed reaction. 

“Anyways,” Mihawk changes the subject amusingly, “what do you two plan on getting into? I’m sure the last thing you expected was coming up here on a Saturday.” 

“I’m probably going to sleep.” Law replies. 

“Yeah, he didn’t get enough last night.” 

Law flushes and Kid barks out a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t have either,” Mihawk winks at Law and he rolls his eyes. 

“You’re shameless.” Law huffs. 

“Says the one on the cover of a magazine.” Mihawk retorts and Law gapes at him. 

“That’s all of you guys’ fault! I would have never-” 

“Oh, how amusing. You all talked him into that stunt?” Doflamingo asks. His smile is all teeth, nearly predatory. He’s probably thinking up ways to thank them since it’s come to this. 

“You should’ve seen Law,” Kid says delightfully, “he was practicing on Mihawk-” 

“Okay that’s enough of that.” Law interrupts quickly, even though he knows it’s too late. Fucking Kid and his big ass mouth, Law didn’t expect him to let that slip out. What the hell is Doflamingo going to think. 

“You two have fun~” Kid singsongs while Law drags Doflamingo out of the door, turning around to flick the redhead off. 

“Where do you want to go doll?” Doflamingo lilts, smiling as he opens the passenger side. He's not going to let what Kid said go, Law can tell that much by the expression. Doflamingo’s aware it’s not anything to hide, Law's just embarrassed to talk about it. 

“Don’t really care as long as it’s with you.” Damn, that was terribly sappy, but Law overlooks that because of the smile Doflamingo gives him in return. 

The car door is shut, and Law picks up the distasteful magazine after buckling himself in. He’s never cared for gossip of any kind. The only magazines he reads are architectural ones or certain home improvement's that mention Law and his team's projects, so the fact that he’s mentioned in one that’s completely off topic from that is slightly mind boggling. Even so, Law can’t help but appreciate it. 

“What do you think of it?” Doflamingo questions as if he was the one that ratted them out, Law narrows his eyes at the cover, humming when the driver door is closed and the car is roaring to life. 

“It’s a bit tacky,” Law flips through it, luckily there aren’t any articles, and if Doflamingo wasn’t on it now, surely that would be changing soon, “ _Mystery boy kisses Doflamingo_ ,” Law scoffs, muttering under his breath, “who says I’m a damn mystery. All of the real estate world knows who I am.” 

That shouldn’t be what pisses Law off considering what he looks like in the picture. That bite mark is still ever present since he’s leaning down, clashing with his loose fitted black shirt. At least his ass looks nice. Law’s tongue is quite obviously set in an obscene display of licking into Doflamingo’s mouth, a hand curled around the back of his head, and Doflamingo just looks so gorgeous with that pale baby blue blouse of his. The blonde’s chest out for the world, of course Law was bound to kiss the man when he looked like _that_. 

“Would you like me to tell them that?” Doflamingo muses as he backs out of the parking spot. 

“Hell no,” Law scoffs, “I can’t believe someone would even take a picture of us kissing.” 

“It is the first time that’s happened to me,” Doflamingo says, stepping on the gas, “I must say it was quite thrilling.” 

Hmm, that it was. Law would have never done something like that before, but it was the only thing he could think of to show that lady who Doflamingo belonged to. In more ways than one, Law did exactly that. 

“At least they know you’re taken.” Law replies smugly, every bit of a spoiled brat. 

“How possessive you are doll,” Doflamingo tilts his head slightly, “I would have made it known that I’m taken either way.” 

Law tosses the magazine aside, placing both of his arms on the center console to smile at the blonde. 

“And how would you have done that baby?” Law drawls, licking his lips when Doflamingo parts his, the car rolling to a stop at the red light. 

“I could have thought up a thing or two,” Doflamingo hums, stroking a hand down Law’s cheek, he turns his head to kiss the palm before it’s pulled away and back on the steering wheel, “maybe more, all of them would have ended with me spilling how much I love you.” 

Law’s flush goes unnoticed because of Doflamingo pressing eagerly on the gas. Law watches with rapturous eyes as that lanky leg steps down a little bit harder on the pedal, the needle on the speedometer rising. His heartbeat thunders in his ears, nerves crackling under his skin at the old car eating up the distance from Sphinx to the entrance of the highway. 

“Where are you taking me?” Law asks, sitting back in his seat to watch Doflamingo drive. 

“I thought you said it didn’t matter as long as you were with me.” Doflamingo maneuvers the vehicle to the last lane, he has such pretty hands. 

This man hits all of Law’s weak spots. Beautiful hands, tall and muscular, romantic with a love for the old things, the morning light having nothing on the way Doflamingo is smiling next to him. Law can hardly believe this man is his, his lover for as long as Doflamingo plans on keeping him. He never imagined he would be in love again, but it’s so easy to accept. Doflamingo’s so easy to be with, incorrigible most of the time, but it’s a feeling that makes Law feel alive- appreciate life. 

And Law knows, that for as long as he lives, he’ll never experience this with anyone else. This is only meant for him and Doflamingo, this unbridled attraction, the blatant praise they have for one another. It’s nearly worship, and it’s so lovely, leaving Law flushing with butterflies in his stomach as Doflamingo drives them to who knows where. 

“I love you too Doflamingo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is gonna be sappy BUT WHATEVER. This entire writing experience was so damn fun and amazing!! Y'all, like I really cannot say it enough, all of your kind words and kudos and just... everything. From the slight theories, to seeing you all flip out over certain moments. It was all so, so amazing. This was the first fic I've written that received so much attention??? And like?????? How to process, how to deal. Idk what I'm even saying, but thank you all so much for sticking with this and giving it a chance. It was one hell of a ride to write. I never thought me binge watching the hgtv channel would lead to this (I mean, more than 150k words, COME ON????) but fuck am I glad it did. I really hope you all enjoyed this experience as much as I did. Thank you, all of you thank you *blows kisses to all of you*
> 
> NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ONE SHOTS!!!!


	31. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't want to own anything until I know I've found the place where me and things belong together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I tried to give it until I was (almost) done with the one shots, but I just could not hold off any longer. Especially since I finished this earlier today. I am super stoked to finally get this last (and I actually mean the last) chapter out, and I do hope you enjoy it! I say it's one year later, but it's probably off given a few weeks, but that's a minor detail! What matters is we have one more chapter of this baby and I had so much fun with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^.^ and sorry for any typos!

****

**1 year later**

· · · · 

“A little more, Law.”

Law groans, fingers coming up frantically, flexing over the garment that Mihawk swears is not ready yet, but Law is starting to assume the man has a sadistic streak just like his lover. 

“Is this not enough?” Law asks, chancing a glance over his shoulder, and Mihawk tuts, unfortunately stopping his task to turn Law’s head back to the wardrobe cabinets before he can get a glimpse if Mihawk is done or not. 

“You’re going to ruin the surprise,” Mihawk chides lightly, curling ribbons around his fingers to tug harshly. Law gasps, snapping his eyes closed, “I’m surprised you called me here for this.” 

Mihawk’s voice is a touch shy of whispering, much too intimate for this moment. Law’s accompanying blush is only because of the steel boning damn near melding into his body, ribs becoming encased in the expensive satin fabric. It has nothing to do with the fact that he can feel Mihawk’s appreciative gaze, the ghost of a sigh washing over his back. 

“I couldn’t, oh god Mihawk,” Law pants, pulling in a shaky breath, “like I’d be able to do this by myself.” 

Mihawk laughs lightly, not seeming to care in the least about Law’s comfortability, or lack thereof, when he seals the ribbons off with a tight little bow. Fingers run lightly down Law’s side and he hates how easily he can feel them, even with the corset on, Law is painfully aware of Mihawk’s touch. 

“You look gorgeous.” 

Law flushes at the compliment. 

“Are you done?” 

Mihawk hums, stepping back and Law sees that as his invitation to turn on his heel. The older man leans on the island vanity, elbow perched, and Law literally gasps out loud when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. 

The corset, to put in lighter terms, is _stunning_. It’s a peach pink color, accentuating his figure, giving off the lovely silhouette of an hourglass figure. The top part stops just below Law’s chest tattoo with a parted v, the black a stark contrast to the bashful color he’s adorning. There’s cream venetian lace around the hem, the top edges. 

It’s not Law’s preferred choice of style, if he were to wear lingerie that is, but knowing that Doflamingo has a fascination with the color pink, Law wouldn’t want to be the one to go against that. Especially not with what today is. Today is meant for Doflamingo, giving him a little something in return for all that he’s done and given him this past year. 

“Are you wearing those jeans with it?” 

Law watches how his hands look trailing down the boning, feeling incredibly sexy. This is the first time he’s ever worn this type of garment for someone, Doflamingo is sure to have a heart attack when he looks at Law. 

“No, I have something else in mind,” Law muses, smiling when he thinks about the other surprises he has planned out. 

“How cunning you’re being,” Mihawk lilts, pushing off the vanity to walk up to Law. 

Law chances a glance out the side of his eye, taking into account that Mihawk is, of course, not bothering to hide his appreciation for the sight in front of him. Usually, Law would blush and splutter because of that, but knowing that he looks and _feels_ as stunning as he does, he welcomes the way those golden irises are checking him out. 

“Will you need my help with anything else?” Mihawk asks it terribly suggestive, making Law aware of just how close they’re standing next to each other now. 

“Actually,” Law mutters a tad bit too nervously, “I do.” 

Law turns to a cabinet that Doflamingo said in no subtle terms belonged to Law, and he rummages through it until he finds a perfectly hidden bag at the very bottom of the drawer, taking out the contents with slightly trembling fingers. It took some trial and error, attempting to find the perfect shades that is, nearly two weeks of going to any which beauty store he could find to match these colors perfectly. 

Mihawk raises an eyebrow when Law faces him again, hand spread out in front of him. 

“Well this is a nice surprise,” Mihawk is clearly shocked and Law’s delighted by that, “you’re sure going all out for the man.” 

Law hums, settling down on the royal blue ottoman next to the vanity, placing the lipstick on the counter but still clutching the nail polish. 

“Nothing will ever be enough to show my appreciation for the things Doflamingo has gotten me, but I do intend to try.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do it flawlessly,” Mihawk replies, clutching at the nail polish when it’s handed to him, “I’m surprised you didn’t call Kid here for this.” 

So Mihawk says, already opening up the peachy vile. 

“Knowing him he would have just tried to fuck me,” Law scoffs, even though it would be terribly amusing to fight off the bigger man. 

It’s a meditative process, getting his nails painted, if not for the horrendous smell of polish. It’s a quiet Saturday afternoon, not a care in the world for work, or any other mundane thing that could fill up Law’s mind at the moment. 

Law shifts on the furniture, trying his best not to move his hand in the process. The corset, while standing, gave Law no problems at all. It's slightly elongated, fitting his slender frame perfectly, yet when sitting down he’s _very_ aware of it. With each miniscule brush, the boning presses down on his nipples, thighs, curling on his sides, giving Law the effect of suffocation- or maybe that’s just the arousal. 

Mihawk setting his hand down and gripping the other is the only thing that snaps him out of his thoughts. Law is intently focused on Mihawk’s slender fingers holding the tube and brush delicately, eyes peering as if it’s an art to him. Which maybe it is, since this is Mihawk. 

A brush slides on one nail, then another, fingers yanking Law’s the correct way when he gets too caught up in his head again. Mihawk smirks, mustache twitching but not looking away from his task. Does he know how turned on Law is? If he’s like this now, Law can hardly imagine how he’ll feel when Doflamingo himself gets here. 

How long is that again? An hour or two, _fuck_ , Law’s timing was all off for this, but it’s not like he knew he’d get this worked up over a damn corset. 

“You say that about Kid,” Mihawk starts, capping the nail polish. 

Law almost asks what about him until he remembers what he said about the damn incorrigible redhead, and he stiffens up on the ottoman. 

“What makes you think I won’t try?” 

This is the thing... it’s been like this for a while now- Mihawk chiming in on the teasing. Law’s not so sure it’s simple taunts anymore. 

Mihawk’s form of working Law up is different than when Kid does it, or even Ace now since said person, and also Sabo, are rubbing off on him. Mihawk does it in a way that’s subtle, unlike his lover. Coaxing Law into agreement because, for some reason, Law has always been exceptionally weak for the older man's praise. 

Doflamingo, and unsurprisingly Shanks, have been provoking the teasing also. It surprised Law when Mihawk said something borderline vulgar and Doflamingo not only didn’t blink an eye, but suddenly looked _very_ interested. It's not confusing, so much as it is overwhelming, and he means that in the best way possible. He lives for the thrill, but here in this moment when he’s alone with Mihawk? Law’s put on edge. 

Law goes to raise his hand up, intent on changing the subject, but Mihawk tsks, gripping his wrist softly yet yanking it back down on the furniture with more force than Law would have thought. The slight manhandling zings through him, making him sit up that much straighter, pressing his palms flat on the expensive fabric. 

“You’re going to mess your nails up.” Mihawk scolds, furrowing his eyebrows in a look that makes it seem like he’d really be upset if that happened. 

Law wants to say that he could easily fix the mishap if it did happen, but the retort dies in his throat, nodding his head weakly. 

“You’re right.” Law agrees quietly, watching Mihawk grab the lipstick tube off the vanity. 

“Let’s get this on you, I’m sure you don’t know how to do this either.” 

Law almost whines at that, cheeks heating up in faint humiliation, chest heaving. Mihawk grips his chin with his forefinger, the padding of his thumb grazing over the hair there. 

“Open.” 

Law’s jaw drops embarrassingly fast, but he’s already blushing so he doesn’t try to save face. Mihawk grins delightfully, placing the smooth stick at the corner of his mouth, tracing the fleshy part with great precision. The cream drags across his lip, filling Law up with something he can’t quite decipher. It intensifies when he flutters his eyelashes up, taking in Mihawk’s expression. 

Golden irises trace peach lips, darker than Law has ever seen. Mihawk’s sigh sounds a lot louder than it should, obviously affected. His grip grows tighter on Law’s chin when he presses it on his top lip, harder than he did the bottom, as if he’s trying to embed the color on Law like his own tattoos. 

“How enticing,” Mihawk mutters, fingers straying off the fleshy parts. 

In a daze, or on purpose, Law doesn’t know. All he knows is that when Mihawk caps the lipstick, gently setting it back on the vanity, he turns back to Law, dragging a thumb above his lip, wiping away the mess he made. 

Law shivers, almost biting his lip but he stops himself just in time. 

“I would have liked to see you in red,” Mihawk muses, standing in front of Law. 

“Yeah?” Law’s hands curl over the edge of the furniture, careful not to mess up his nails, tilting his head up and back to look at Mihawk properly. 

Mihawk stares at Law for a minute, and Law almost believes he’s going to do something, but then he sighs, chuckling softly. 

“I would love to see how Doflamingo reacts when he first sees you.” Mihawk lilts, about to walk away and words tumble out of Law’s mouth before he can stop them. 

“You could always stay.” Law mentally berates himself for saying that, and Mihawk’s eyes widen like he didn’t expect it either, hands balling into fists. 

“I’ll have to tell Shanks you said that,” Mihawk laughs, recovering quicker than Law did, turning on his heels to walk away, hips swaying seductively, “but I’ll be sure to keep that in mind darling.” 

Mihawk glances over his shoulder, saying nothing else, but his gaze says enough. 

Law watches doorway after he’s gone, still staring at trifold mirrors, not breathing properly until he hears the echo of the front door closed. Law knows Vergo is near, cleverly hidden. He'll be gone by the time Doflamingo gets here, per Law’s orders, so he knows he doesn’t have to worry about anybody else stopping in. 

With that knowledge in mind Law smirks to himself, cheeks still heated and stomach bubbling with anticipation, raising up from the ottoman with arousal lidding his eyes. Law must agree with Mihawk though, he can’t _wait_ to see how Doflamingo is going to react.

· · · · 

Doflamingo sighs when he opens the door to the chateau, slamming it shut behind him.

He had a long day, well, he always has long days, but Doflamingo was exceptionally busy and that irritates him. There’s a frown on his face as he takes the steps up two at a time, eager to get to Law after the trying day he had, and on his birthday no less. You’d think people would have been respectful of that, but it seems not. 

If Doflamingo’s being honest, he half expected Law to be waiting on him in the foyer, preferably naked, hole already stretched. Doflamingo’s stride gets quicker just thinking about it. If his lover wasn’t waiting on him downstairs, then no doubt he’s already in the bedroom. Law is insatiable, there’s no way the doesn’t have something planned. 

Doflamingo’s mouth is parted on a greeting when he swings the door open to his room, gritting his teeth when it’s empty. He spoke to Law today and the man said he was coming over, he even confirmed it with Vergo just to make sure because he always confirms with Vergo. A pinching himself kind of moment that Law is still with him, calling Doflamingo his lover. 

The door slams shut, and Doflamingo knows that if Law’s here then he damn well heard it. There’s a playful little game Law likes to play, which-room-am-I-in kind of thing. Doflamingo, on any other day, loves that damn playful side of him, but in this moment, he can’t help but feel slightly irritated. 

“Get out here Law,” Doflamingo says loud enough, knowing it’ll echo down the hallway. 

With no answer Doflamingo moves to the library, leaving the door open when he finds the chaise lounge chair Law frequents empty. He wouldn’t be in the room next to his, not since it’s just filled with workout equipment. Law grimaces every time he even thinks about that damn room. 

Doflamingo stalks down the hallway, the lights gleaming a little too brightly as if mocking him. He might not be in the secret room, but Doflamingo checks it anyways because when Law is feeling exceptionally bratty that’s where he can find him. But it’s empty. The door closes softly and he moves forward, opening the dark room, huffing because that one is Law’s _favorite_. 

Yet when Doflamingo, still annoyed, opens the last room, the one Law less frequents, he pauses at the sight in front of him. Doflamingo blinks a few times behind his glasses, wondering if he conjured this moment up. 

Law’s in the room alright, the pretty little pastel room with mint green curtains and lavender bedding, gracefully sitting on the upholstered bench. Doflamingo’s mouth runs dry, taking in the sight of his shoes first, pretty little stiletto heels, a peach pink the same color as his corset except the bottoms are red. And that corset, fuck, a damn _corset_ , molded onto his lithe figure, curving in all the right places, a beautiful hue against his golden skin. 

Law looks like a fucking wet dream. Never did Doflamingo think he’d ever see the man with lipstick on and heels, lingerie, hair perfectly haphazard, messy strands falling over his eyes dangerously. Law sighs, his chest puffing up, sheer robe almost falling off one shoulder. 

“Happy birthday daddy.” 

Doflamingo watches peach colored lips roll out each word meticulously, and Doflamingo’s in awe, moving forward as if brought along by a string. Law tilts his head back, knocking it off to the side, showing off how elongated his throat looks, smooth skin almost glimmering under the cream boudoir robe. 

“Do you like what you see baby?” Law asks it in a way like he already knows the answer full well, as if Doflamingo would ever fucking turn down his boyfriend being decked out in expensive lingerie just for _him_. 

Law hums amusingly when Doflamingo walks forward in a daze, stopping to drop to his knees in front of him, heels threateningly kicking up but only to uncross his legs, spreading them wide, and Doflamingo whimpers at the lace panties that were perfectly hidden now coming into view. 

“I take that as a yes,” Law muses, trailing light fingers up Doflamingo’s jaw, his cheek, plucking his glasses away with the practiced ease only Law himself has ever had, “you won’t be needing these tonight.” 

If Law notices how incredibly blown back his eyes are then he says nothing to counter that, all he does is pout, peach lip jutted out and Doflamingo has a sudden flashback of a time a few months ago, a year? How long has it been since Law not-so-subtly proved Doflamingo was off the market, fuck it feels like eons have passed, but he’s suddenly more than aware of that past now faced with the present one. 

“Aren’t you going to praise me daddy?” Law nudges at Doflamingo’s knee, unimpressed. 

It doesn’t take a lot of effort to work his mouth open to speak, yet when he does his voice is heavily laced in arousal, raspy even to his own ears. 

“You look stunning.” 

Law raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow, “just _stunning_? I wouldn’t have pegged you to be the underappreciative type baby.” 

“You’re divine Law,” Doflamingo answers, pathetically quick, but nobody is here to call him out on that, “godlike. Celestial-” 

“That’s enough,” Law sighs, tulle breezing in front of Doflamingo when he wafts a nonchalant hand throughout the air, and _that’s_ new. 

Not the outfit or the earrings, the nail polish, that’s all plainly new, but this air... this attitude. Law is peering down at Doflamingo with pupils dilated because of lust, yet the way he speaks, it’s as if Doflamingo is nothing but a mere mortal trying to ask the deities for sanctification. 

Doflamingo finds it enthralling, captivating, suddenly aware of just how harshly his knees are digging into the hardwood floor. It’s been a while since someone has made Doflamingo grovel, if ever, he has no problems being on his knees to pleasure another, but nobody has ever made him feel _this_ miniscule. It feels freeing, in a way, after the nearly chaotic day he had. 

“What is it you like best?” Law asks lightly and Doflamingo says _huh_ dumbly, much to Law’s delight. 

Law seems to have an uncanny fascination to bringing Doflamingo down a notch, at first it was just with simple observations- a bit of praise, showcasing his love- somewhere along the lines it got borderline sadistic. Mean. Doflamingo doesn’t know if he’s always had it in him or if he’s just rubbing off on Law after being together for nearly a year. 

“What is it you like best, on me baby,” Law repeats as if he’s talking to a child, “whatever it is that’s the only part you get to touch tonight.” 

Doflamingo is petulantly close to saying that it’s his birthday, but with a sort of sick amusement he realizes that maybe that’s what Law wants. So, then the next choice is if he goes along with this or changes it to his liking, but isn’t this already more than enough to his liking? 

How many times has he pictured Law in frilly lingerie, waiting for him on the bed, pouting in annoyance or eyes bright with playfulness? This is beyond his expectations. Not only is Law royalty right in front of Doflamingo, but he’s as domineering as one of nobility too. 

Doflamingo scoots forward, mind already made up, rapturously taking in every part of Law. He could say the corset, maybe unthread those laces, or tighten them up until Law’s breath hitches in pain before giving him reprieve. Then there are those long, long legs, endless and spread out before him, but fuck those panties- 

“Too late,” Law quips, heel digging into one of Doflamingo’s pecs with razor sharp movements. 

It doesn’t hurt, not like he thought it would, if anything the action shoots straight down to his dick when his back clashes with the floor. Law standing tall above him with his heel pinned right over his heart. It’s slightly romantic, and any other day he’d be able to voice that, but the words come up mute now. 

“You took too long daddy,” Law scoffs, twisting the heel onto his shirt. 

The blouse twists and turns, threads snapping when Law drags his foot up, the pointed toe nudging Doflamingo’s chin up, stiletto pinned lightly to his throat, just to make him aware of his humiliating position. 

“I rather like you like this,” Law muses. His heel, reluctantly, moves away, snapping to the ground, “ah, you’re no fun tonight.” 

Law gripes the words, turning on heels to sway away, the robe floats around him, one foot in front of the other, walking with perfect precision despite the height of the heels. Law gracefully falls to the bed, spread out in a way that leaves everything and nothing to the imagination. He drags a hand behind his head, rolling his neck while he trails it around his throat, down still until he’s thumbing over his covered nipple. 

“How about you get up and strip for me baby.” 

Doflamingo’s knees hit the ground before he even realizes it, pushing himself up to tug at his clothes, each garment falling off sloppy and rushed until he’s standing nearly naked in front of his lover. Law raises an eyebrow, pointing peach pink nails at him. 

“Those too,” Law tells him, “you’re already so hard, there’s no point in hiding it.” 

Doflamingo wonders, as he pushes down his briefs, how far Law is willing to take this tonight. If he’s going to have Doflamingo at his every beck and call until the blonde gets tired of it and has way with him, or if Law’s doing this just to work Doflamingo up until he’s selfish enough to take what he wants. 

Fuck, Law is always trying out different ways to tempt him, and all of them have been addicting so far. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Doflamingo grins, feeling no shame when he falls to his knees for Law. As far as people go, Doflamingo believes this is the place anyone should be for a man of Law’s stature. Being on his knees for his lover is but a miniscule thing, he’d very well stay right here in this place all night if Law asked him so. 

Law curls a finger, beckoning him, “ _crawl_.” 

That one little demand shoots straight down to Doflamingo’s dick, and he knows it’s embarrassingly obvious when it twitches, bouncing when the blonde presses his hands to the ground. Law lays back on the abundance of pillows, one arm splayed along them while his other palms his hardening member through his panties, watching Doflamingo intently as he crawls for him. 

“This is such a good place for you,” Law taunts, heel tilted on the floor, leg seizing up as if the fabric feels immaculate over his dick, “don’t you think so daddy?” 

The pet name now sounds a bit more condescending with the roles reversed, but Doflamingo still finds himself nodding. 

“Yeah,” Doflamingo swallows passed the lump in his throat, “it is.” 

“How good you are,” Law’s praise comes immediately and Doflamingo flushes the tiniest bit, “what a good boy, you don’t even fight me.” 

Law sounds like he’s in awe because of that and Doflamingo doesn’t blame him. They’ve slept together countless times, made love, fucked, they know each other's body like it’s their own, but this is a dynamic they haven’t tried. Law mentioned something before about topping Doflamingo, but he was surprised at best when the blonde agreed instantly. 

Doflamingo’s glad his feelings didn’t change but intensified. Imagine if he wasn’t open minded and missed this opportunity? He would never forgive himself. 

“I have no reason to fight you,” Doflamingo replies easily. 

“Is that so?” Law quips, shifting so that both heels are scraping along hardwood, one leg trailing down, “you’d do anything I’d say right now?” 

“Yes baby.” 

“Anything?” 

Doflamingo’s heart flutters at the dark tone, so unlike his baby Law. Law narrows his eyes down at him, leaning back on his hands, corset elegantly stretching along with him. 

“Anything.” 

“Hump my leg.” 

Doflamingo blinks, wondering if he heard Law correctly because of course he didn’t. There’s no way in _hell_ Law would ever ask him to hump his leg. 

“Law.” 

Law tuts, lips pursed as he glares down at Doflamingo. 

“Don’t speak my name so casually. Either you hump my leg or not.” 

_Holy fuck_. 

Law fits into this role with fucking superiority, it’s ravishing, dazzling. His once bratty and docile lover, the one who loves to be degraded and damn near spit on, being choked until he’s blubbering, _sobbing_ , is now the perfect picture of the one and only person Doflamingo knows he’ll be dominated by. 

Nobody can even _touch_ Law. 

For a slight minute, Doflamingo hesitates, almost second guessing himself, but Law tilts his head to the side in expectation and Doflamingo lives for giving Law whatever he wants. He thinks nothing of it when he scuttles across the floor, grinning at Law when he slides on top of his leg, one hand situated on his knee to keep himself balanced. 

It almost feels wrong touching him, like Doflamingo is touching an ancient relic, one that is priceless and has never before been seen. 

“Well,” Law nudges his leg impatiently and Doflamingo shifts forward. 

It’s embarrassing, in a way, Doflamingo tentatively moving his hips forward, he wonders if this is how Law feels when he makes him do degrading things. Law’s eyes shine brightly, smirking in a way that Doflamingo never thought he would see, and his cheeks heat up. His cock drags heavily, roughly, over Law’s leg, skin prickling because of hair while he does so. 

“You’re doing so good,” Law praises, transfixed, “look at you getting so wet.” 

Doflamingo grins at him, gripping his knee harshly. Law’s eyes flutter, but that doesn’t dim the dark expression he’s giving him, and it also doesn’t change the fact that Doflamingo is spurting an obscene amount of precum. There’s a wet streak up Law’s shin, dragging back down when Doflamingo rocks, trying to angle his hips. 

It feels extremely good, the friction not nearly enough to get him off, but it makes him painfully aware of his submissive position. Law’s gaze is burning through him, but Doflamingo doesn’t pay attention, much too focused on his dick and how hard he is. When this scene is over with Doflamingo will question why rutting on Law’s leg while he looks like royalty turns him on so much, but that’s much too trivial right now. 

Doflamingo sucks in a sharp breath, stomach fluttering when Law shifts his leg, the blonde plopping down on the floor at the quick change of position. 

“Do you like pain darling?” Law asks too sweet, saccharine, pointed toe of his heel pressing against Doflamingo’s balls. 

Doflamingo, much to his own chagrin, whimpers, jerking his hips- to the touch or away from it, he doesn’t know, but when he shifts the blonde gets the most satisfying friction and he almost does it again. Law seems to be gauging his reaction, those all-knowing eyes of his, because he presses harder, hard enough that Doflamingo seizes up, gasping. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Law lilts, answering his own question. The building pressure fades to a low ebb when Law moves away, spreading his legs again, “do you like me in heels daddy?” 

_Like_. 

Doflamingo could honestly fucking laugh at the understatement. 

“I love them.” 

“Kiss em.” Law orders softly, looking down the slope of his nose at Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo complies, because of course he does. Here he has this god in front of him, the least he can do is listen when he’s spoken to. Doflamingo drops to his hands, knees digging into the floor, servility on his lips when he kisses first one shoe and then the other. 

“What about my panties?” 

Doflamingo is already leaning up, trailing his lips against Law’s leg, looking under his eyelashes to the man above him. 

Law tuts when Doflamingo reaches his thigh, bringing a dainty finger under his chin, jerking his head away from his leg in warning. 

“And you talk about _my_ manners,” Law huffs, narrowing his eyebrows, “lick.” 

Law’s order is followed by him dragging his hand around Doflamingo’s neck, tugging him, and the blonde eagerly crawls closer, licking his lips before licking Law. He tastes even more exquisite under the lace fabric. Law’s moan is throaty when he sucks at the wet spot, eyes closing and utterly fucking content now that he can get a taste of Law’s hardness. 

“You want to suck it?” 

Doflamingo groans, nodding his head, and Law must be feeling generous because he tugs the front of his panties down and Doflamingo gets to work. He starts by tracing the veins under his cock, lapping at them with eagerness, bringing a hand up to fondle Law’s balls, squeezing them the way he knows his lover likes. 

Law rocks his hips forward, moaning softly, curling his hands in Doflamingo’s hair. Doflamingo mouths at his length, spit bubbling up around his lips, humming when his tip settles on his tongue, heavy and wet with precum. 

“You’re so good at this,” Law sighs, breath hitching when Doflamingo starts bobbing his head, “goddamn baby.” 

Doflamingo rolls his eyes up, delighted that Law’s head is thrown back, throat swallowing and mouth open. He grabs at one of Law’s legs, hallowing his cheeks, placing his thigh on one shoulder. Law’s nails rake against Doflamingo’s scalp, the heel of his shoe on his spine, robe tickling his neck, and Doflamingo hasn’t ever felt anything more addicting. 

Law presses on the back of his head desperately, rutting into Doflamingo’s mouth and he stays in place, throat relaxing so Law can use him however he sees fit. 

“Just like that,” Law murmurs, head knocking off to the side, “teeth baby, use teeth.” 

Doflamingo pulls his lips back, watching Law’s reaction through lidded eyes. The smaller man shivers, gasping, pressing on Doflamingo’s head until Law’s throbbing cock is settled in his throat. 

“I’m about to cum.” 

Doflamingo hums, digging his nails into Law’s thigh, trailing his other hand around Law’s waist to pull him closer, nose nestled on the skin of his pelvis. Law’s moan is fucking euphoric, music to Doflamingo’s ears and he swells up even more just hearing it, shivering as the robe's feathers brush across his skin. 

Law jerks underneath him, stiletto dragging across his skin when he pulls his leg up, wrapping it around the back of Doflamingo’s head. He’s completely and unabashedly taking his pleasure from Doflamingo’s mouth, and Doflamingo has never seen anything more stunning. Law’s shamelessness always leaves him with a sense of suffocation, lungs closing in on each other, heart beating too fast in his chest while his cheeks heat up. 

“Swallow it all daddy,” Law moans, hips stuttering, and Doflamingo drops down until his eyes water up, throat clenching, but Law’s sounds are so beautiful he doesn’t even care that he can hardly breathe at the moment. 

The taste of Law fills his throat, and he drinks him down eagerly, licking around the base of his cock, sliding both of his hands behind Law’s back to bob his head, milking him of it all. Law always taste the best when he uses Doflamingo, and Doflamingo will always get a sick satisfaction because of that. 

Law, much to Doflamingo’s reluctance, pulls him away by the root of his hair. The leg wrapped around the back of his head loosens, but luckily, he doesn’t pull that away. Doflamingo feels utterly empty when his mouth is free of Law’s softening cock, sucking down a lungful of air, licking the spit on his lips. 

“Fuck,” Law laughs under his breath, voice quivering, “that wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

Doflamingo laughs, wincing when the actions hurts his throat. 

“Is that so?” 

Law plays in his hair fondly, patting the top of his head, smiling down at Doflamingo. 

“I wanted to fuck you tonight.” Law pouts, fucking _pouts_ , looking like he’s really sad about the fact that he won’t be able to fuck Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo chuckles in delight, raising up from the floor. Law hits the bed without Doflamingo saying anything, eyelashes fluttering when he covers over him, leg nearly bent in half. Doflamingo presses his weight to his free hand, grinning smugly down at Law. 

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” Doflamingo retorts, turning his head to nip at Law’s leg, “flip over.” 

Doflamingo pulls away and Law easily turns, graceful, sheer robe gliding across air to cascade over Law’s waist. Fucking regal. His heels snap down on the floor, arching his back so fucking beautifully and then looking over his shoulder. 

“Like this daddy?” 

Doflamingo grips the base of his cock, staving off the orgasm he knows that’s already brewing. He’s incredibly close to coming, which is embarrassing, usually he’s not so quick. Doflamingo enjoys dragging sex out with Law because where he’s always shameless, he gets downright sloppy when Doflamingo thoroughly uses him. 

Nothing could have prepared Doflamingo for the picture in front of him though. Law’s eyes are peering, his back tattoo glowing against blush fabric, the laces of his corset looking enticing, and fuck the way his ass looks in those pink panties. Doflamingo traces the edge, the back a pretty silk, groaning when he runs his thumb up, feeling the toy he had no damn idea was stuffed in there. 

“You wanted to fuck me with a plug in your ass,” Doflamingo mutters, nudging it inside of Law and his head knocks forward, “how fucking _nasty_ you are doll.” 

Law’s moan is high pitched when Doflamingo yanks the panties down, leaving them wrapped snug around his thighs, the elastic digging into plush muscle. That in and of itself could get Doflamingo to blow his load. 

“You’re so damn sexy baby,” Doflamingo praises, smacking the cheek of his ass. 

Law shivers, head dropping onto the bed, rocking back without care. Doflamingo slaps the other cheek since Law’s been so wonderful tonight, giving Doflamingo such a gift like this, and why not give him more? Doflamingo pushes on the base of Law’s plug, smiling when he whines, long and drawn out, then he slaps over that, harsher than the past ones and Law throws his head back. 

“Fuck _yes_ , daddy, do that again.” 

Doflamingo hums, gripping the base of the toy to tug it out, licking his lips when he spots how it’s glistening, plunging it back inside of him. Law’s knees wobble, shoulder blades trembling, oh he _just_ came and Doflamingo knows Law wants to do nothing but drop from his elbows and spread his legs, greedily taking his cock. He’s such a _slut_. 

Doflamingo taps the toy in quick succession, fingers slapping over it and Law positively keens, arching his back more, heels knowingly scrape across the floor to spread his legs. 

“You like that?” 

“I fucking _love it_ daddy,” Law chuckles, breathless. 

“You’re so easy,” Doflamingo says mockingly, “fuck yourself with it.” 

Law drops to the bed quickly and Doflamingo’s grin deepens, watching with rapturous eyes at Law reaching behind him, pretty little tattooed fingers wrapping around the plug to fuck himself with it. Doflamingo palms the head of his cock, biting his lip at the lewd moan that echoes around the room. 

“So good,” Law slurs, cheek plastered on the covers, lipstick now smeared because of how he’s drooling, “it’s so good daddy, fuck me.” 

Law’s eyes roll back, and he must be so fucking sensitive, looking so damn out of it when he was just telling Doflamingo to get on his knees and crawl for him, hump his leg. 

“I need you,” Law whines weakly, hole clenching when he pulls the plug out, tossing it somewhere off to the side. 

Doflamingo groans at Law’s hole, gaping and wet, a line of lube trickling out and onto his thighs. 

“You’re so damn sloppy,” Doflamingo’s fucking giddy because of that, spreading Law’s ass cheeks, licking his lip at how he clenches around nothing. Doflamingo presses the head of his cock inside of Law, kneading his ass cheeks, waiting until Law starts getting desperate, rocking back and whimpering like he just _needs_ to be filled. 

Doflamingo presses his thumbs close to Law’s rim, watching how he just sucks him in, walls pulsating and fluttering deliciously. 

“Fuck,” Doflamingo gasps, “you really wanted it huh?” 

“ _Mingo_ -” 

Law’s moan gets cut off when Doflamingo thrusts the rest of the way in, spurred on by the squelch of lube to pull back and drive in harder. Law’s heels slip against the floor and Doflamingo smacks his ass harshly, in warning. 

“Get back into position,” Doflamingo grunts, a shiver racking up his spine at the wrecked moan Law sobs out, quickly righting his stance, “that’s it,” Doflamingo urges, gripping his ass harshly, watching how his cock sinks into Law, lube glistening on his cock and around Law’s rim, “you take it so well Law.” 

“Daddy, oh fuck, _fuck_. Harder, fuck me _harder_.” 

“Always so fucking _greedy_ ,” Doflamingo mumbles, sweat lining his forehead as he follows through. 

Doflamingo buries his cock in Law’s ass, chuckling at the squeal that punches its way out of Law’s throat. Law clenches unbearably tight around him, choking on a sob at Doflamingo kicking his legs apart, dropping to his elbows to cover over Law’s back. The corset chafes extremely well over Doflamingo’s skin, making him pump into Law faster, suck bruising marks along his shoulder. 

“I love being used by you,” Law whispers and Doflamingo groans, sinking his teeth into Law’s skin, “f- fuck, you’re close yeah?” 

Doflamingo grunts his agreement, suddenly finding it too hard to speak. Law feels amazing, velvet walls clenching and squeezing, voicing his appreciation for the treatment so loudly. Doflamingo mindlessly ruts forward, nails digging into his palms, forehead resting on Law’s sweaty shoulder. 

“Goddamnit,” Doflamingo wheezes, snapping his eyes shut. 

Law cries out when Doflamingo drives deep inside of him, shuddering as his orgasm crashes over him. Law’s hum gives Doflamingo a thrill, knowing how much he likes to be filled up, and here Doflamingo is giving it all to him, sloppily pushing balls deep while he spills his release. 

Doflamingo chokes on a moan at Law’s walls clenching around his spent cock, feeling weak when he slowly pulls out, mindful of how sensitive Law is. 

“Mingo, I need-” 

“I know kitty,” Doflamingo murmurs, already dropping to his knees, licking his lips at the mess he made. 

Doflamingo always tastes best when he’s inside of Law, as filthy as that is, the blonde has not a thought when he leans in, spreading his ass wide with his tongue lolled out, humming when his semen coats his tongue, and he swallows. 

“Eat me out,” Law urges, his moan just as wanton as ever when Doflamingo seals his mouth over his used hole, slurping and licking at the cum coating his walls, “like that, _oh fuck_ , just like that baby.” 

Doflamingo kisses Law’s entrance, eyes closing, lips and tongue working slowly to coax Law’s orgasm out of him. Doflamingo’s arm feels heavy when he brings it up, wrapping shaky fingers around Law’s cock to pump him in time with the licks. 

“I’m, I’m coming,” Law whines, hips faltering, shivering on the bed, “ _oh god_ , Doflamingo don’t fucking stop.” 

Doflamingo sticks his tongue out, groaning as Law rides back on it, hole clenching up and liquid spilling over Doflamingo’s fist. Law’s moans are raspy, fucking desperate, reaching a hand behind him to clutch Doflamingo’s head, holding him in place to ride out his orgasm. 

“Damnit baby,” Law whimpers, “ _fuck_ I love the way you eat me out.” 

Fuck, Law’s so pretty, so goddamn beautiful, using Doflamingo again. 

“C’mere,” Law mumbles, scratching Doflamingo’s scalp. 

Doflamingo pulls back with messy lips, but Law doesn’t seem to care about that when he turns over, tugging at the blonde’s arms until he’s covered over Law, smashing their lips together. 

Law sucks at his bottom lip, throwing his arms over Doflamingo’s shoulder to lick into his mouth. Doflamingo gasps, returning the kiss with equal force, both of them messy, slick with spit and lube, cum coated on their tongue. It gives Doflamingo such a rush, placing a kiss on the side of Law’s lip when he pulls away, breathing harshly with lidded eyes, Law’s eyelashes tear stained. 

“Fuck Law,” Doflamingo sighs, brushing a thumb under his eye to suck it into his mouth, lapping up the salty water, “how the hell did I get so lucky.” 

Law’s laugh sounds strained, and Doflamingo gets it, he’s fucking exhausted. Doflamingo slides an arm under Law’s back, tugging him up the bed, pulling at the robe with it- no way in _hell_ is he taking that off yet. His knee slips in Law’s cum, but that’s the least of his worries. 

Doflamingo lays next to Law, wiping the sweat off his forehead, pressing kisses up his jawline, cheek, the tip of his nose. Law looks at him fondly, eyelids barely open before he curls into Doflamingo’s chest. 

“Did you like your birthday present baby?” Law mutters, voice hoarse. 

Doflamingo’s scoff is condescending at best, brushing his lips across Law’s temple while he smiles. 

“Did I like it,” Doflamingo mocks, “you sorely underestimate your power kitty.” 

“I hardly think my body counts as a proper birthday present.” Law muses, tracing a finger lazily over Doflamingo’s skin. 

“You’re a form that even the deities can’t touch.” 

Law slaps Doflamingo’s chest, and he grins widely, knowing he’s blushing profusely. After a year and Law still flushes so damn easily. It’s intoxicating. 

“I hate when you say stuff like that.” Law murmurs, sounding quite the opposite with that airy voice of his, high off the praise. 

“That’s too bad for you,” Doflamingo lilts, pulling Law closer to kiss his forehead, spreading the palm of his hand over expensive fabric, “but I loved my birthday present. You’re the greatest gift I could ask for.” 

“You incorrigible man,” Law huffs breathlessly, “I was talking about the lingerie.” 

“Oh, I know what you were talking about,” Doflamingo says delightful, chuckling when he looks down to see Law pouting, cheeks flushed, “the clothes are replaceable, you on the other hand, are priceless.” 

Law shakes his head, laughing shyly, kissing right below Doflamingo’s clavicle. 

“Love you.” Law mumbles into his chest, throwing a leg over Doflamingo’s, curling his hand around his waist to snuggle closer. 

“I love you too kitty,” Doflamingo replies, content as he traces the ribbons crisscrossing the back of the corset, “next time though,” Doflamingo adds before Law can fall asleep, “how about we try red.”

· · · · 

“Wake up kitty-”

Law groans, burying his face into the pillow. It’s early, Law knows it’s early, and why the hell is Doflamingo waking him up so early after the long night they had. 

Doflamingo presses a kiss on his shoulder, over a spot that’s bitten and bruised and Law gasps, holding onto the pillow tighter. 

“Leave me alone,” Law groans. 

Doflamingo chuckles, nipping the earrings on his ear, swirling his tongue on the skin under it. Law feels himself stir, whimpering pathetically. 

“There’s someone here to see you,” Doflamingo murmurs and Law rolls his eyes even behind his eyelids. 

“Tell em to go away,” Law grumbles, slightly irritated that someone would even bother showing up to Doflamingo’s house, on his day off, nonetheless. 

Doflamingo hums, fingers brushing up his spine, “I’m afraid I can’t do that.” 

Law peeks his eye open at that, slightly curious. 

“Who is it?” 

Doflamingo’s grin is brighter than what it should be in the early morning, absolutely gleeful, and why can’t he be the one aching like Law. The man used Law _thoroughly_ all last night, barely letting him get any rest in between. But even through that torture, the overwhelming sensation of him being pushed beyond his limits, Law _loved_ being stuffed full of Doflamingo’s cock, fucking him hard and brutal, rarely leaving him empty. 

“How ironic, here he is now.” Doflamingo lilts and Law’s eyes widen, quickly turning to the door, wincing at the pain shooting up his spine because of the movement. 

And Law sees nobody. 

“Who is-” 

Law’s eyes widen when Cerberus jumps on the bed, emerald irises glossing right over Law and going straight to Doflamingo. The fucking traitor. Law changes position, tilting his head to watch the blonde scoop his cat up. 

“How did he get here?” Law murmurs, and Cerberus glances at Law as if he didn’t see him there in the first place, like he didn’t use his owner as a stepping stool to get to Doflamingo. 

“I had Vergo go pick him up.” Doflamingo says, as if that’s the most natural thing in the world, “well, Garp got him. Vergo just brought him here.” 

Law narrows his eyes in suspicion, looking to Doflamingo who finds none of this skeptical at all. He’s smiling lightly, crooking a finger under Cerberus’ chin, cooing when the animal leans into the touch, purring loudly. 

“And why, would you do-” Law’s voice trails off when he spots a collar around Cerberus- which is new. 

Call it something he picked up when watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s so long ago. Holly Golightly mentioning that the cat didn’t belong to anybody, they don’t even belong with each other. 

_I don't want to own anything until I know I've found the place where me and things belong together_ , she had said. 

Law didn’t own Cerberus, so much as they coped together. They spent time with each other just because they were the only company they had. Law didn’t see any reason to give him something that could symbolize ownership, maybe because Kuzan was the one that gifted the cat to him, Law felt like he didn’t have a right to. Which sounds silly since the cat is his. Cerberus has, and always will be, his responsibility. 

Something curls up in his stomach when he spots that thin band of diamonds- overly expensive as always, Law’s just learned to get used to Doflamingo’s taste- wrapped around Cerberus. The collar itself is just as black as his fur, probably just as soft, but that’s not the only thing that catches his attention, because there’s something dangling from the d-ring. 

“Doflamingo,” Law starts, stopping when Cerberus flicks his head up to Law and his heart jumps into his throat, fingers curling into the pillow. 

“What is it baby?” Doflamingo asks softly, pulling Cerberus up to his cheek, rubbing them together, and Law gets a full on fucking view of just what the hell it is. 

Aside from the obviously new name tag, there’s a ring that looks like it costs too much, an obscene amount of money and Law’s mouth runs dry, blinking at it when Doflamingo flicks his finger over it. 

“It’s a bit old looking, yeah?” Doflamingo whispers, like it looking _old_ is the problem. 

Law breathes a little too raggedly when Doflamingo shifts, sitting with his back to the headboard, playing with a clasp on Cerberus’ collar to unlatch the ring. It falls perfectly onto Doflamingo’s palm, glittering under the morning sun. Cerberus sits pretty on Doflamingo’s lap, eyes the same color as the diamond in the middle of the ring, watching as the blonde picks Law’s hand up. 

“I don’t have a poetic way of saying this,” Doflamingo laughs, and it’s as nervous as Law feels. 

The man _never_ gets nervous, Law can’t remember the last time he heard him with a hitch in his tone, playing around with Law’s fingers as if he’s waiting for Law to yank his hand away. 

“I’ve thought about this a lot, actually,” Doflamingo admits quietly, gazing at the ring and Law’s finger, “what I would say when I decided to give it to you.” 

Doflamingo glances up at Law, looking away as a blush covers his cheeks. Law bites his lip, flushing just as much and he raises up, as stark naked as ever, but that’s the least of his problems right now. Doflamingo is being _shy_ , holding Law delicately, giving him a way out before he says anything else. Law holds his gaze even though the older man’s not looking at him, Law doesn’t look away. 

“I’ve asked Kuzan already,” and Law brushes his thumb over Doflamingo’s hand, threading their fingers, “of course he gave me his permission, although I would have done this either way because you’re the only person I plan on loving.” 

Doflamingo looks up at Law, eyes vulnerable when he places the circle of the ring over Law’s finger. 

“Tell me you don’t want this Law, if you tell me I’ll forget all about it and never bring it up ag-” 

“I want it.” Law reassures quickly, heart fluttering when Doflamingo smiles brightly, no hesitation at all as he slips the ring down his finger and it fits perfectly... what the hell- 

Law feels a sudden surge of emotion because of that, blinking back tears and staring at the cluster of diamonds, the slightest blur to them, but that could just be because Law is crying. 

Doflamingo tugs him closer and Cerberus scurries away. Law scrambles onto his lap, grinning despite the tears, holding his hand in front of him. 

“I never thought I would get married,” Law murmurs. Actually, the correct thing to say would be that he _didn’t want_ to get married. The prospect always put him off, the thought of being owned by someone else, sort of like a leash attached to these rings. 

It doesn’t feel that way with Doflamingo. Doflamingo never made him feel like he was meant to be kept, only holding ownership over him in the bedroom, and Law _likes_ it that way because even then Doflamingo gives Law full reign, always succumbing to him. God, the way Doflamingo has treated him. An important person such as him yet he treats Law as if he’s the one with all the power. 

“You won’t regret it?” Doflamingo asks softly, looking so damn unsure of himself. 

Law leans forward and kisses him chastely on the lips, holding eye contact. 

“I’ll never regret loving you.” 

Doflamingo blushes, kissing him again, trailing both hands up Law’s waist. 

“It was my mothers.” Doflamingo blurts out and Law’s hand pauses from where he was admiring it on the blonde’s chest, jerking his head up. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“Only the finest for you Law,” Doflamingo replies, picking his hand up to kiss across his knuckles, “it’s the only possession I could ever think of that’s as priceless as you are.” 

“Doflamingo,” Law gasps, flushing to the tips of his ears, down his neck. 

“Rosi agrees,” Doflamingo murmurs, sliding his lips across the diamonds, “ _nothing else is better suited for your lover_ , he said.” 

Law’s phone starts going off as soon as Doflamingo abruptly changes their position, giggling at the flurry of butterflies tickling his stomach. 

“That’s still a terrible understatement,” Doflamingo muses, yanking Law’s leg up. 

“Is that so?” Law sighs, smirking, placing his hand on Doflamingo’s chest- he _loves_ the way the ring compliments his skin tone, how his tattoos look, the meaning behind the band in the first place. It’s all a little too much to take in, but Law is on cloud fucking nine. 

“I’d very well gift you the rings of Saturn if I could.” 

Law scoffs, heart clashing in his chest, “you’re disgustingly romantic.” 

“So you’ve said,” Doflamingo hovers above Law, hand featherlight on his thigh, “yet you always end up blushing.” 

Law’s phone goes off again and he would have ignored it, if not for the conspiratorial grin that curled Doflamingo’s lips. 

“What did you do?” Law asks suspiciously, going to reach for the device on the bedside table but Doflamingo grips his wrist, tugging it above him. 

“I may have mentioned a thing or two to the team,” Doflamingo replies, kissing Law’s throat, “and to Garp,” another brush on his clavicles, and then another, dragging his lips across the bone while Law sags into the bed, wrapping his leg around Doflamingo’s waist, “and to the entire public.” 

Doflamingo times the words perfectly, rutting his hips down while that confession spills out of him. Law’s eyes fly open, both at the friction of his soft fabric brushing on Law’s sensitive skin, and also because of what that now implies. 

“How did you,” Law gasps, slapping at Doflamingo’s back, “how the hell did you know I was going to say _yes_.” 

“I gave Garp a specific time,” Doflamingo chuckles, pausing his movements and Law almost frowns at that, it was feeling too good, but he welcomes it when Doflamingo reclines to look at him, “if I called him before the time, he wasn’t to say anything to anyone.” 

Law grins, wondering just how long Garp planned on keeping this secret from him. He knows the old man is wretched at keeping things to himself, it must have been hell. Law’s phone goes off again, but he ignores it this time, fitting a hand in between them to tug Doflamingo’s sleeping pants down. 

“And if too much time passed?” Law asks, wrapping his other leg around Doflamingo’s waist, smiling against his lips. 

“Rosinante was to take care of the rest.” 

“You sneaky man,” Law mutters, sighing when Doflamingo enters him slowly, still so stretched from last night, and damn if that drag doesn’t fill him up to his chest. 

Law feels a sense of completion when he’s around Doflamingo, something he knows he won’t experience with anyone else- that he _won’t have_ to experience with anyone else. 

“Now everyone knows who I belong to.” 

That whisper alone will stay embedded in Law’s mind for as long as he lives. 

Law stated once before that building a house was a paradigm much like the human body. The beating of a heart, the soles of one's foot, a laugh. 

It’s very ironic that his love for restructuring houses is what brought him to falling in love, strange in a way, that the one place of living that gave him the most trouble is the one that led him to being the most complete; Law finding himself waking up in said chateau even months after it being finished, furnished with antiques and possessions Doflamingo spoke to Law nonstop about when he had the furniture being moved in. 

Freeing, in a way. Filling Law up with an uncanny joy that he won’t ever be able to describe. The reason for that, the _only_ reason, is because he’s finally found himself a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you follow me on twitter you know I mentioned something about Law being in a corset, and I just... I love that idea solely based off his tattoos, and then Law *basically* dominating Doflamingo while being decked out in lingerie!?!?!?!?! Oh my goodness, I live for it. ALSO, I heavily hinted at the whole marriage thing, and I'm happy I went stray from how I originally wanted Doffy to propose. I have a certain aspect in mind for when I think about love just because I was so close to being married myself, so I think things like that are important whenever they're disclosed together. But public marriage proposals are nice also, that's just not how I pictured it with these two. Of course, Doffy still made sure to spread that news, love that! I also really liked the whole 'now everyone knows who I belong to' because this is Doflamingo... like the way I turned him into an utter fucking romantic in this fic, Bye. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this ride with me, and if it feels like I'm dragging it out, then You're Right!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
